What We Need
by Widdy
Summary: Santana Lopez returns to her home town for some much needed rest, but after an encounter with an eight year old girl and then her mother, she eventually finds herself questioning the choices she has made in her Brittany/Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: What We Need**

**Title: What We Need**

**Pairings: Santana/Brittany**

**Rating: PG for some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and will return them when I have finished.**

**Summary: Santana Lopez returns to her home town for some much needed rest, but after an encounter with an eight year old girl and her Mother, she finds herself questioning the choices she has made in her life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

Squeals of excitement and peals of laughter filled the air around the playground, as a small circle of girls and boys of differing ages stood watching, as two of their number stood toe to toe. Two girls no more than eight years old stood in the centre of their friends, glaring at each other, a small deflated ball forgotten on the floor between them. They had been arguing since the start of recess, and what had initially started as a small altercation over a burst ball, had quickly degenerated into a full blow argument.

"You and your Mom are poor Olivia." The smaller redheaded girl known to all as Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest. She looked around pleased at the wide eyes and the chorus of 'ohhh's' that followed her words.

"We're not poor!" The slightly taller blonde haired girl known as Olivia replied, her lips pursing in anger at the insult the other girl had thrown at not only her, but her Mom to.

"You are, look at how you're dressed." Ashley ran her eyes up the length of the other girl's body and the turned to her friends with a giggle.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Olivia asked as she looked down at her outfit. She had her favourite panda t-shirt and pink shorts with electric blue sneakers. It was a cute outfit, she looked cute in it, and her Mom had told her so when they had picked it out together that morning.

Ashley rolled her eyes, pulled a face to her friends who stood behind her. She then fixed her gaze upon Olivia's outfit once more and smiled as she suddenly though of something nasty to say to Olivia. "Like you're poor, you look like one of those homeless people who sleep in boxes by the side of the gym in town."

Olivia's mouth dropped open at Ashley's words. She didn't understand why the other girl didn't like her and why she was saying such horrible things. She had never done anything mean to her or said anything bad; they even used to be friends. Shaking her head Olivia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I do not. Why are you being so mean? I said I was sorry for bursting the ball, it was an accident."

"Well it's not good enough, besides I don't accept apologies off the homeless." As Ashley's words ripped through the air a series of giggles from the kids around them filled the air and Olivia felt her eyes sting with tears. They were laughing at her and it hurt.

"I said I'm not homeless." Olivia said in a quiet but determined voice. Sure they didn't have a lot of stuff, but they had everything that they needed. More importantly they did have a house.

"Then there is your house."

"Yeah I live in a nice house, it's not made of cardboard or anything." Olivia responded in a matter of fact way that earned her a few chuckles from the people standing closet to her that took her honest words as her being sarcastic. The giggles and the words just earned her another glare of hatred from Ashley.

"Yeah, but it's not a nice as mine." Ashley said loudly with a roll of her eyes so everyone could hear. She loved to point out that her Daddy was rich and she had a pony and they had a TV's in every room in their house.

"Well... we moved." Olivia regretted the words the second they left her lips. They hadn't moved at all, she just wanted to shut Ashley up, and at that point Olivia found herself willing to say anything.

"From the gym?" Ashley asked with a small pride filled smirk upon her lips. She was clearly pleased with her insult and so were her friends by the calls of 'good one' and 'nice' that followed them.

"We didn't live at the gym with the homeless." Olivia shouted as she slammed her fist into her thigh her frustration with how the other girl was treating her getting the best of her.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders in response, "Whatever, you didn't move my Mom would know and she would have told me."

"Your Mom doesn't know everything and yes we did move." Olivia persisted with her lie, her head bobbing up and down as she tried to convey that she was feeling confident and she was telling the truth.

Ashley looked over her shoulder towards her friends who nodded encouragingly. She then turned her attention back to her target and folded her small arms across her chest. "Where did you move to then?"

"The... the..." Olivia stuttered, she hadn't through that far ahead. Olivia's mind started to work overtime as she thought of a place she and her Mom could have moved to. A place better than were Ashley lived. Somewhere bigger. She had just wanted to make her stop talking and insulting her. She just wanted her to quit saying that she and her Mom were homeless and lived by the gym.

"See, poor, homeless and a liar." Ashley snorted earning another chorus of 'yeah's'.

"I'm not a liar," Olivia worried her lips as she ran though all the houses near where they lived. All of them sucked, or people lived in them. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect place she and her Mom could have moved to.

The street next to the park was full of big old rich people's houses. She walked down it with her Gran every time that they went to the park. One of the houses in particular was bigger than the rest. It sat at the end of the road and backed onto the forest. Olivia had asked her Gran about it once and her Gran had told her that it belonged to some really rich people.

Olivia guessed that even Ashley's parents weren't that rich, they didn't live near the park or have a house that backed onto the forest and that house, well It was the biggest house in Lima, Olivia was sure of it. It was way bigger and better than were Ashley lived. It was perfect. "We moved to the big house at the edge of town."

Ashley's eyes widened and Olivia could tell she knew what house she was talking about. Everyone knew that house. "No way. My Daddy says that no one lives there anymore, especially not you."

"Do too." Olivia spat towards Ashley as she stomped her foot.

"Do not." Ashley quickly shot back.

Olivia clenched her fists tightly, "Do too."

"You're a big fat liar." Ashley shouted raising a finger and pointing it right at Olivia's chest.

"Am not." Olivia cried, trying to sound indigent. Sure Ashley was right, she was lying but she started it and Olivia knew she couldn't back down. Everyone would laugh at her.

"What is going on here?" A voice suddenly boomed over the sea of children who were giggling at their classmates' argument.

The interruption and the owner of the voice caused both girls to break their staring contest for a Moment and look up. Olivia was secretly grateful to see their teacher Mrs Ransom. She could explain what happened with the ball and how Ashley was being super extra mean and then she could go back to playing.

"Its Olivia Mrs Ransom, she's a big old liar." Ashley quickly said with a smug smile, obviously happy now an authority figure was here and Olivia was about to be put in her place.

"Am not." Olivia replied softly as she looked from Ashley to Mrs Ransom and then back.

It was clear from the frown that quickly marred Mrs Ransom's face and the admonishing tone of voice she used which one of the girls she believed. "Ashley Ruben, you know it's not nice to call your classmates names."

Ashley eyes widened in disbelief, "But Mrs Ransom, she is a liar; she said she and her Mom moved to that big house on the edge of town."

"Now Ashley..." Mrs Ransom started, her frown of disapproval deepening with Ashley's little speech.

"But Mrs Ransom she said it!" Ashley persisted, her face becoming as red as her hair with frustration and anger that their teacher obviously didn't believe what she was saying.

"Is this true Olivia?" Mrs Ransom asked her gaze softening when it landed on the small blonde girl who usually avoided conflict. The fact that Olivia was arguing with the most argumentative and arrogant girl in her class, was not lost on the teacher.

"Yes."

Mrs Ransom's eyebrows shot up her forehead at Olivia's reply. "Your Mom never said anything about you moving to me or to the school office. Are you sure?"

"I..." Olivia heisted for a second before Ashley's smirking face got the better of her and she nodded towards her teacher. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble with everyone, not just her Mom, but she couldn't help herself Ashley just seemed to bring the worst out in her. "Yes."

Mrs Ransom shook her head in exasperation as she accepted Olivia's simple _Yes _as the truth. "Parents should know that we as the school have to know these things."

Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief and her face flushed again with anger as she realised that their teacher was accepting the other girl's story over hers. "But Mrs Ransom, you don't believe her do you? She's just a stupid homeless..."

"Ashley Ruben, be quiet and consider your words carefully in future. I just hope you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say. I won't tolerate that kind of talk from you directed at your fellow students. Is that understood?"

"But..." Ashley started protest only to be cut short once again by Mrs Ransom.

"I said do you understand?" Mrs Ransom asked her voice hardening at Ashley defiance.

"Yes Mrs Ransom." Ashley spat through gritted teeth her eyes blazing holes into her blonde classmate.

"Good. Now Olivia, did your Mom tell Mrs Costello? I know that she is car pooling today and you're getting a ride home from her."

"I don't know." Olivia answered wincing slightly. She knew for a fact her Mom hadn't because they hadn't moved anywhere. They still lived where they had always lived, with her Gran and Olivia didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Well when I let the class out for the end of school I'll walk you to Mrs Costello's car and make sure she knows that you have moved OK?"

Olivia simply nodded her head, her voice failing her.

"Great."

Olivia felt her heart hammering in her chest as Mrs Ransom ushered Ashley and the rest of her classmates away. Her Mom was going to be so mad at her. Not only had she lied, she had then opted to not tell the truth when the opportunity arose, but it was all Ashley Ruben's fault really. She had called her names and pushed her to it. 

* * *

><p>Olivia swallowed hard as the car pulled up to the huge gates that led to the house that everyone in town knew.<p>

"Are you sure about this sweetie? Your Mom never mentioned anything to me this morning." Mrs Costello asked her kind voice travelling from the front of the car into the back.

"It must have slipped her mind." Olivia smiled tightly as she looked into the eyes of Mrs Costello, she just wished that the woman instinctively knew she wasn't telling the truth and would take her home.

"Must have."

Olivia glanced at the girl sitting next to her who had just spoken. She couldn't believe she was here. She had it all planned. She had been all ready to tell the woman as soon as she pulled away from the kerb outside of school that it had been a joke, but Ashley's presence put a stop to that.

Olivia had found herself watching in horror as Ashley had run up to Mrs Costello's car with Laura and both had asked could Ashley come to her house after school. Mrs Costello had agreed as long as Ashley's Mom did. As soon as she saw Ashley run away from her own Mom's from her car and then jump in the back saying it was ok, Olivia knew she was done for. She couldn't tell the other woman the truth not with Ashley there.

"Well the gates are open lets go in."

Olivia looked up and saw that Mrs Costello was telling the truth. The gates were open. They have never been open before. The wide shrubs that usually looked a little wild had been trimmed and shaped in to weird and wonderful shapes and Olivia could even see some animals at the far end of the lawn.

As Mrs Costello's silver Prius smoothly made its way over the gravel drive way and pulled to stop in front of the huge house it was obvious to everyone in the car that someone was living here.

"Ok sweetie, here we are."

"Yeah." Olivia breathed out faintly. She didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to just stay in and have Laura's Mom drive her home to her Gran's house.

She didn't want to have to walk home from here, she was only eight and a half, and even though she was pretty sure she knew the way back to her Gran's, she couldn't shake the feeling she would get lost or something would happen to her. It was a really long walk.

"Go on then sweetie. Out you get."

"Yeah Olivia out you get." A familiar and annoying voice suddenly piped up.

Olivia glared as Ashley as she was practically forced to get out of the car. She really didn't like her. It was her fault that all this was happening. Really deep down she knew that if she hadn't lied in the first place then she would be home right now, eating strawberry ice-cream while her Gran told her stories about her Mom when she was younger, but Olivia refused to admit this. It was easier to place the blame on Ashley, easier than accepting it was her fault and accepting the consequences of what her lie was going to bring.

Looking up at the huge imposing house Olivia wanted nothing more than to turn around and tell Laura's Mom that she had lied, but the fact that Ashley was grinning at her from the back seat hardened Olivia's resolve. There was no way she was backing down from this. It was going to be a hell of a long way home from here and her Mom would be so angry but she wouldn't give up in front of Ashley.

Forcing a smile on her face Olivia shut the door to the silver car and waved at the three people occupying the vehicle. "Bye."

Mrs Costello leaned sideways over the steering wheel and smiled at Olivia and waved a hand towards the house. "Go on Honey, better go inside. I'll wait till you're safely in."

"I..."Olivia felt her eyes widen and her shoulders slump as Mrs Costello smiled at her expectantly.

"Ok."

Turning around and away from the car and her grinning and very evil nemesis Ashley, Olivia took a deep breath and took her first step up the large white Granite staircase, which leads towards two large oak doors. 

* * *

><p>Rubbing a hand over her face Santana slammed her laptop shut and picked up the buzzing phone from her desk. "Santana Lopez."<p>

"How is everything?" Santana smiled automatically as the familiar voice of her friend Kurt Hummel reached her ears. Leaning back in her chair Santana contemplated the question.

"Everything is good." Santana Lopez replied after a time as she glanced around the huge house her friend and manager had organised for her to stay in. She hadn't been here for years, but it was still the same as she remembered. The same pictures, the same ornaments, hell even the gardens looked the same.

"Good as in great? Or good as in 'it's mediocre and completely beneath me now I'm rich and famous'?" Kurt asked his voice carrying his amusement over the line.

"Neither, this house has more bling than the Vatican." Santana snorted and heard Kurt's laughter down the line. It was true though. Her Mother loved opulence and slender, oh and spending money. Everything this house contained Santana knew paid testament to that. If anything in the house cost under a thousand dollars Santana would be surprised. Santana knew she had to give her Mother her dues, she had taste. The house was classically decorated, and every piece of furniture and decorative piece was antique. The fact that she must have been one of the few children in the world who had spent every night of her childhood in an 18th century antique four-poster bed was also evidence of this.

"Look I know it isn't exactly what you're used to. I know you like homely and minimal."

"It's not the house, it's the location. Ohio, Kurt? I still don't understand why you picked Ohio." It really wasn't either, Santana loved the house. While it reminded her of a less than perfect childhood, she had felt loved and cherished here; it was just the place it was situated in. She had hated this town growing up. There had been nothing to do, not that she was allowed to do much while she had been here. Her parents were firm believers that everyone in this cow town was beneath them and by extension their daughter. It made for a very lonely childhood.

"It seemed like a good idea, it's were you grew up, same house, and same town. I thought you would appreciate the familiarity. It what you need or so your doctor says."

Santana rolled her eyes as Kurt casually brought up the reason why she was forced to spend time here. She takes one fucking funny turn and she is banished to Lima fucking Ohio to recuperate. It was bullshit, if anything this town would make her condition worse.

"I guess...But I would have preferred Paris or maybe Cancun." Santana moaned.

"But everything's good?" Kurt asked again ignoring Santana's grumblings.

Santana rolled her eyes in response and nodded before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Yes Kurt everything's good, all the same, apart from the staff, the house even smells the same."

"So, the staff, are they up to your standards?"

"Yes." Santana replied as her eyes flicked to the open window in the office she was sitting in. she allowed her mind to run over the husband and wife duo William and Emma Schuester Kurt had employed at some point to be her new grounds and housekeeper.

The house was so big that Santana knew that it needed more than two people to run it, but she just detested the thought. She hated that they worked for her at all. At home in New York she just had a maid that came in four times a week and that was all. But this house was at least eight times bigger than her apartment and required a hell of a more work. When her parents had lived here, they had had a staff of six permanently, supplementing them when certain situations arose.

"Great, did you get my gift basket?" Kurt excited voice suddenly asked, bringing Santana back into the present. Rolling her eyes Santana briefly envisioned the huge wicker basket that had sat in the entrance hall when she had entered the house three days ago. She hadn't even needed to read the card to know who it was from. Who else but Kurt Hummel would dare send her a gift basket?

"Yes, although I think my housekeeper appreciated it more than me." Santana laughed as she recalled the way her new housekeeper had gushed over the expensive items that the basket contained. Santana had quickly liberated the champagne and told the housekeeper to go nuts with the rest.

"Obviously a woman with taste." Kurt grumbled much to Santana's amusement.

"I eat the caviar and drank the champagne, the rest I couldn't care less about." Santana smirked as she thought about her lonely evening meal. Emma had offered to rustle her something up but Santana had brushed her off in favour of her salted sturgeon roe and sparkling wine. She hadn't wanted to sit in the huge dining room alone.

"I put a lot of effort into that Santana."

"You mean you got your annoyingly loud assistant to do it?" Santana asked chuckling as her mind flickered to Rochelle or whatever the girl, who was always following Kurt around was called.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kurt's answered evasively and Santana chuckled at having been right. A small beeping sound carried over the line and Santana heard Kurt talking to someone on another line. "I have to go I'm having lunch with Mercedes to discuss her upcoming album rights."

"Who did you manage to get to write songs for her, I bet they were lining up as usual?" Santana voice trailed off as she pondered the fact that she was letting her friends down by being here. She should have been there in her studio in New York helping Mercedes with her new album.

She owed a huge chunk of her success to Mercedes, when the other woman had gotten her big break she had dragged Santana up with her as her song writer. Over the past ten years there hadn't been an album Mercedes had released, that Santana hadn't written a song for. Well that was until now. Mercedes was working on a new album and Santana was stuck here, recuperating and it pissed Santana off that she was letting her down.

"Don't worry about that Santana; Mercedes was quite adamant that your health is more important than her album. But if you must know, so far what she had recorded has sound as excellent as always. I'll have Rachel email you a copy of the two songs she had recorded so far so you can give your seal of approval, I have a feeling it's going to go triple platinum."

Santana gave a small smile in response, "Well pass on my love to the fierce Ms Jones and tell her she can come visit me anytime. I'm gonna be bored shitless in this dump of a town, it might give me time to work, thank God my Mother insisted on buying that Grand Piano."

"I will do. You know that this is a break Santana, you don't need to get back to work as soon as possible ." Kurt's voice came over the line clearly carrying his disapproval at the fact that Santana was going to go straight back to work.

"Kurt." Santana said in a warning tone. She needed to work; it kept her mind from all the lonely bullshit that made up her fucked up life. It was her escape, she had notebook upon on notebook filled with songs. When she was feeling down she would write songs, when she was feeling particularly happy she would write songs. It was huge part of her life. She couldn't stop. She just couldn't. It was like breathing for her.

"I know, I know, you're a workaholic." Kurt replied exasperated.

"I can't stop Kurt, it's what I do." Her life was her work; it wasn't like she had anything else worthwhile in it.

"I know, I'm not asking you to stop Santana just take it easy. Eat properly, sleep properly, and exercise. No holding up in that study for days on end, drinking tequila and smoking cigars."

"I don't do that." Santana denied even though it was exactly what she did.

"Yeah, you're forgetting who is one of the few people that you let in to that hole you call an apartment when you're working. I know your habits."

"It helps me." Santana wasn't really sure what it helped her do. Forget? Forget what Santana wondered to herself? Maybe she just wanted to forget, how despite the fact that she had everything, she really had nothing. Or maybe she just wanted to kill herself. The latter sounded like a more plausible reason for her behaviour.

"I know, just look after yourself. Work if you must, I know that if you do come up with some stunningly beautiful ballad or whatever, Mercedes would be more than happy to ditch something off the album in favour of it."

Santana hummed and nodded, she knew what Kurt said was true. Mercedes would do just that for her. The other woman was like her musical muse, her voice inspired her to write and when they worked together they always produced stunningly beautiful music.

"Well I will call you in a few days but if you have any problems call me anytime."

"Even during your Blaine time?" Santana asked her tone teasing; she could hear a rustle of fabric from the other end of the line that indicated that Kurt was moving around.

"Well I might have to draw the line there." Kurt laughed down the line and Santana joined him.

"I'll speak to you later. Bye Kurt. Pass on my love to your hunk of man meat as well."

"Bye Santana and take care of yourself." Kurt's concerned voice said as Santana sighed and nodded her head.

"I will do."

Santana hit end call button on her cell and threw the slim piece of plastic wires and glass onto the desk before her. Kurt was like on over protective Mother hen. Santana knew if she hadn't known him for the past eight years, she would think it was just all the money she made him that kept him nagging her. As it was she knew him well and knew that he was genuinely worried about her. Hence this forced vacation time in Midwest America.

Santana allowed her gaze to wander around the study that had once belonged to her Father. Medical textbooks and journals filled the shelves to the back of one of the walls. Santana could remember sitting on her Father's lap as he sat in this very chair and told her stories of his misspent youth.

Santana started and then frowned a buzzing from somewhere in the house interrupted her internal musings before they could really get going. She briefly registered that it was the doorbell and that Emma or Will would get it. Shaking her head Santana grabbed her laptop and pulled it open.

After several minutes the door buzzed again. And then it happened again. Groaning Santana pushed herself to her feet and moved around the desk and opened the door to the study and stuck her head out. She looked left and right as she wondered were Emma could be. She guessed the Kitchen and looked in that direction.

"Emma, get the door!" Santana shouted and waited for the mousy redheaded woman's response. After another few silence filled minutes the door bell rang again and Santana frowned at the lack of response from the usually prompt and observant housekeeper.

"Emma?" Santana called out and once again was met with silence.

"For fucks sake." Santana growled to herself as she threw open the door to the study fully and quickly strode down the marble floored hallway that lead to the foyer.

It didn't take her long to reach the front door and with a quick look in the huge ceiling to floor length mirror that was hung to the left of the double doors. Santana yanked the left hand side of the door open and found herself looking into thin air. Frowning at the fact no one was there and feeling her mood dip Santana took a step backwards and went to close the door.

"Erm... Olivia left her book in the car."

Santana started at the nasally voice that came from bellow her. Letting her head dip Santana found her gaze landing on a small redheaded girl wearing a yellow sundress and holding out a pink book towards her. "What?"

The little girl frowned at her and looked at her like she had said something particularly stupid. "Olivia she left her book in the car."

Looking down at the red haired girl that was standing in front of her huge wooden doors Santana felt a frown of confusion crease her brow. Who the hell was Olivia? She didn't know any Olivia. She wondered briefly if Will or Emma had taken on a new employee, but dismissed it straight away. As far as new employees went Santana knew that there was no way in hell they would have risked her wrath by not running the idea by her first. Then she wondered if this was their kid, but she remembered Emma saying she didn't have any.

"Olivia?" Santana asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She didn't know what the hell the kid was talking about, never mind how she got in here. Santana leaned out of the door slightly and felt her face flush with anger as she realised that the gates were wide open when they should be closed. Santana made a mental note to have a word with Will; she didn't want just anyone wandering on to her property. God only knows what types of freaks she could get banging down her door, presently company included.

"Yeah she lives here." The little girl said drawing Santana's attention once more to the matter at hand.

"Look kid, I don't know who Olivia is, but you're trespassing on private property. So get lost."

"But Olivia..."

A small cough to her right caught Santana's attention. Swinging her head around Santana found her own gaze trapped in the fear filled brown orbs of the small blonde haired girl who was standing by her Mother's favourite antique jardinière. _What the fuck_ was the first thought that entered Santana's mind. How the hell had some kid gotten in her house unseen? The door she presumed, but why the hell she was in her house was the more pressing matter.

Santana was just about to let loose on the kid when she noticed the kids face. She could see from the way the kid's lower lip was quivering and how wide her eyes were that the kid was clearly terrified, and Santana didn't blame her. Who wouldn't be terrified if you was trespassing in some stranger's house and if the little redhead was to be believed, was pretending that she lived here? Santana was sure it would be an interesting story. She almost laughed at the irony, when she was a kid she used to pretend that she didn't live here.

"Olivia?" Santana asked her gaze shifting back to the other little girl who was currently stood outside her home.

"Yeah Olivia, she came in here, she said she lives here now." The little redhead said and Santana could tell from her tone, that it was clear that she didn't believe a word of whatever the little blonde had told her.

"Did she?" Santana asked her attention shifting back to little blonde girl who looked down at her feet and nodded her head slowly while she clutched at the straps on her backpack nervously.

Santana looked back towards the door just as the little redhead nodded, "Yeah she did, but she was obviously lying, but that to expected, because my Mom said that her Dad was criminal. He left her and her Mom, but that's to be expected too, because my Mom says that her Mom is a slu..."

"Ok that's more than enough out of you." Santana quickly said interrupting the little redhead's rant. She moved her head back to the right, and felt her heart clench in her chest has two fat tears spilled over the eyes of the small girl standing in her lobby, as the viscous words of the other girl washed over her.

Santana felt her mood darken in regards to the little redhead with the big mouth. The stuff she had been saying was way out of line and it was obvious from the way she bragged about it her Mom was some sort of vile gossip. She wasn't really around kids much, well like ever, but Santana was sure that you didn't talk about stuff like that in front of them.

When the little blonde dropped her head and her shoulder heaved with obvious silent sobs Santana pursed her lips and felt her chest tighten at the heart breaking sight. For some reason Santana found herself wanting to reach out and hug the little girl and tell her that it would be ok.

Instead she whipped back around and grabbed the book out of the hand of the obnoxious little redheaded girl and gave her best and most viscous glare. "Did I just not tell you you're trespassing?"

The redhead took a nervous step backwards, but didn't quite flee like Santana had hoped she would when she took the book. "Yeah, but Olivia..."

"I said get lost kid." Santana growled flicking a wrist towards the steps and the silver Toyota Prius she could see waiting for her.

"You can't talk to me like that." The little redhead whined placing her hands on her hips.

"Really? You're standing on the stoop of my house, in my grounds, of my properly. I think I can talk to you how I like."

"My Mom says..."

Santana rolled her eyes; she didn't give a fuck what the kid's Mom said. She sounded like a nasty bitch that was all Santana knew. "Your Mom says too much if you ask me, she sounds like she needs her tongue removing kid."

"You can't talk about my Mom like that." The little redhead shouted and her fists clenched tightly at her sides in anger.

"I think you will find that I can." Santana snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Now get off my property, before I have my servants release the hounds!"

The little redhead's eyes widened and she looked like she would dispute the fact that Santana had hounds or servants, when the owner of the Prius decided that she had been waiting long enough and honked the horn.

Santana shook her head as she watched the little redhead bolt from her door and down the steps towards the waiting car. If she never saw that kid again it would be too soon. Her attitude and some of the things she had said had left a lot to be desired, especially for a kid, who Santana guessed, couldn't have been no more than eight or nine years old.

Slowly closing the door Santana's mind was brought back to her impromptu visitor. Turning around fully Santana allowed her gaze to sweep up the little girl. Her slightly curly blonde hair just came to her shoulders and a white t-shirt sporting a cute little panda covered her torso. She also wore bright pink shorts, white ankle socks and a pair of bright blue converse. Santana felt a small smile tug up the corner of her mouth. The kid whoever she was, she looked adorable.

Clearing her throat Santana watched as the little girl's head rose and two wide brown eyes still filled with tears focused on her face. Santana could still see fear, but now it was accompanied by relief and gratitude and more prominently something that looked suspiciously like awe was swimming in the little girl's eyes. The latter made Santana slightly uncomfortable, she had never had anyone quite look at her like that.

"Olivia I take it?" Santana asked gently.

"Yes." Olivia replied so quietly that Santana was sure she would have missed it had she been even another millimetre away.

"Well I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." Smiling gently after her introduction, Santana dropped into a crouch to appear less intimidating and held out her hand towards Olivia.

Santana felt her smile grow as the little blonde took a hesitant step forward and after a moment of internal debate grasped her hand giving it a gently shake.

"My name's Olivia, Olivia Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews and I enjoyed reading each and everyone one and I hope you all continue to stick with this story. I'd also like to thank all the people who added the story to their story alerts and the favourite story list. They are really appreciated and I hope you enjoy the following part!**

**Thanks Widdy x**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Santana slowly nodded her thanks to her housekeeper Emma as she place a small cup of espresso in front of her. She continued to watch on as Emma smiled at the small blonde girl who was sitting next to her, and placed a tall glass filled to the brim with a light pink liquid, topped with freshly whipped cream, and a whole strawberry.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as the little girl's eyes widened in delight, as her requested beverage was offered up. Emma briefly spared them both a smile, before then re-entering the house through the glass doors that lead to the dining room.

Santana knew that it was probably inappropriate for her to have the little girl in her home, but if she was to get her back to where she belonged, she had to get the kid to relax, and tell her a phone number for her Mom. The kid had been absolutely terrified at the door, and Santana had seen her hesitancy and fear as she had shaken her hand.

She had contemplated demanding the kid tell her where she lived, but she knew instinctively that that wouldn't work. When she had been a kid, when anyone had demanded anything of her, she had shut up shop and gone into 'stubborn Santana mode'. This kid, Santana suspected, would do something along the same lines. So instead Santana had asked her if she had wanted a drink, and when she had received a small nod, had stood and indicated with her head that the little blonde should follow her.

Santana knew she had shocked Emma when she had entered the kitchens with Olivia trailing behind her, her brown eyes huge as they scanned everything in sight. Santana had to give the housekeeper her dues, because after a brief flicker of shock and inquisitiveness, she had quickly set about studiously ignoring what a strange situation it was.

Santana was sure that when Kurt had employed her and her husband, he had told her the types of people Santana would and wouldn't be entertaining. Children, she knew wouldn't have be on that list. Hell, the only two people she considered her real friends were nowhere near ready to have children, so they just didn't factor into her life.

So when Santana had told her that she would take her coffee on the patio and directed Olivia to tell the redheaded woman what she would like to drink, Emma had simply nodded and told them that she would be with them 'in a jiffy', her words not Santana's.

Santana sighed as she looked around the area she hadn't been out on since she last left this house. It was exactly as she remembered and had been kept clean and well maintained. It was a huge raised and paved patio area that was level with the house. A carved stone rail ran around the edge, and huge stone planters that contained provincial plants, were spotted in perfectly chosen places around the edge of the patio.

Directly in the centre of the area, and dissecting the stone rail was a large sweeping stone staircase. It led down to a huge lawn and just beyond that some ornamental gardens. Huge hedges ran the length of the gardens and Santana knew that beyond the left hand hedge was a large kitchen garden, designed to provide the occupants of the house with fresh produce. Beyond that was a yard and stables which were currently empty, and several buildings used as garages. Gravel paths ran alongside the lawn, framing the edge of the garden, and leading to an area of thick foliage that lay at the back of the garden and indicated the start of the forest.

It was all in good condition, considering no one had lived here in ten years, but Santana knew that her Mother had employed a landscape gardening team that had come in and maintained the gardens over the years.

As soon as she had split for college, her parents had decided that they were going to travel. Basically that meant they had had closed the house up and left for Europe. The last time Santana had talked to her Mother, they were headed to spend some time in Monaco with some friends they had met in Paris a few years ago.

Oh they came back to America every now and again but not often. Santana couldn't complain, she was an adult and had her own life. They always returned for her birthday and Christmas, and when her maid had found her unconscious on the Persian rug in her apartment, they had flown back to be with her as soon as they had found out.

Still, Santana didn't think they would ever return to this house. Who the hell would want to come back to Lima Ohio, especially after having spent the last ten years lounging around on the French Riviera? Well, that and the fact that her Father had signed over ownership of the property to her three years ago. She hadn't wanted it, not seeing when or why she would ever use the house, or come back to Lima, but he had insisted and she had caved.

As they had walked out onto the patio Santana knew she had chosen the right place to entertain her small guest. Santana couldn't help the way her lips curved upwards as she saw the delighted look that had crossed over the little girl's face, as she had took in the gardens that lay beyond the raised area. Olivia had looked like she had wanted to sprint down the steps and run through the gardens and Santana couldn't blame her. One of her favourite memories of her childhood was running around the gardens, as the gardeners had worked on shaping things to some landscape architects vision.

Looking down at the table that Emma had covered with a table cloth, Santana briefly remembered being a child and eating her breakfasts out here with her Mother, whenever the weather permitted it. Generally the space had been used for entertaining when her parents had thrown one of their infamous garden parties. Santana could still remember barely reaching her Father's knees and staring wide eyed at the tables laden with expensive and exotic food, as her Mother had stood nearby, showing off how much wealth they had to everyone of social standing within the community.

Shaking her head to dislodge the thought, Santana dropped her gaze to her little visitor and smiled gently. Olivia had devoured half of the milkshake she had requested, and her lips were still wrapped around the yellow straw Emma had placed in the glass. Lifting her espresso Santana gently blew upon the piping hot liquid and then took a healthy sip.

Santana watched on in amusement as Olivia pulled away from the straw and drew in a huge breath of air before her smacked her lips together, savouring the taste.

"This is the best strawberry milkshake I have ever had." Olivia gushed as she stared down at the glass with a look of adoration. "It sure beats McDonalds."

Even Santana who barely drank anything other than coffee and hard liquor, had to admit it did look tasty, and she didn't doubt for a second that it beat that sloppy shit that McDonalds passed off as milkshake.

"That doesn't surprise me" Santana remarked with a quirk of her brow.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded smiling as she stuck the straw in her mouth once again and started to suck up the thick pink liquid.

"Well I'll be sure to tell Emma you approve of her milkshake making skills." Santana said with a wink.

A small silence descended that was only broken by Olivia's slurps and the clink of Santana's coffee cup as she raised and lowered the piece of china to its saucer. After a few minutes Santana had finished her espresso and just watched on as Olivia picked up the strawberry that she had discarded from the milkshake and took a huge bite of the fruit.

When the last piece of it had disappeared Santana was about to open her mouth to ask where she lived, and if she had her Mom's cell number, when Olivia started talking.

"Do you really have more than just one servant?" Olivia asked and Santana cleared her throat a little at the unexpected question.

Frowning a little at the term the little blonde had used, Santana slowly nodded. "I like to call them employees, and yes."

"What do they do?" Olivia enquired as she pulled the straw from her glass and started to lick the part of the milkshake that has stuck to the piece of yellow plastic.

Sighing Santana considered what they actually did. "Well, Emma is the housekeeper she makes sure that everything is neat and tidy in the house. She cooks for me, makes sure no one disturbs me, unless I want to be disturbed. She is supposed to make sure no one seeks in unannounced as well." Santana paused and added a mock glare to her words, and then a quick wink so the little girl knew she wasn't mad with her intrusion. Olivia smiled shyly at her and Santana knew she had been successful.

"Emma's husband Will is the groundskeeper."

"Like groundskeeper Willie off the Simpsons." Olivia interrupted her eyes wide with excitement.

Santana couldn't help the small bark of laughter that escaped her, she hadn't thought of that, but it was kind of spot on. "Yeah, exactly right, only Emma is the one who has red hair not Will." Santana contemplated what Will did before she continued. "He makes sure that everything is running smoothly on the outside of the property. He manages the gardens, makes sure the lawns are mowed, and makes sure that when the landscapers come they keep everything neat and tidy. He handles any repairs and looks after my cars."

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Olivia asked quietly and looked sad for some reason Santana didn't quite understand. She guessed that that kid's sad look must come from the fact that she probably thought it was sad that she was living in this huge house on her own. Santana almost laughed, as it was exactly that, she was nearly thirty and living in her parents former home, alone apart from the bane of her clothing's existence, and a husband and wife duo that she paid to look after her and the house.

"Yes." Nodding Santana folded her hands in her lap.

"Have you always lived here?" Olivia asked a small crease appearing above her nose as a puzzled look crossed her features, "because I've never seen the gates open before, and me and my Gran walk past almost every Saturday."

"How old are you?" Santana asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm eight and a half." Olivia announced proudly and Santana's smile grew slightly.

"Wow, well I haven't lived here in a long time. I left way before you were even born." Well two years wasn't exactly 'way before' but they had been hard and eye opening years for Santana. Her parents had paid for college tuition and her accommodation at UCLA, but that was it. Her Father made it clear when she graduated, that whatever subject she chose to study, that she would have to find way to feed and clothe herself. If he had had to do it, then so should she. Santana supposed he did her a favour, she had worked her ass off after classes and as a consequence had met Mercedes busting tables and the rest they say is history.

"Did you leave and come back?" Olivia inquired with a tilt of her head.

"I guess you could say that."Santana smiled and fought the urge to roll her eyes, it wasn't like she wanted to be here, but she supposed Kurt was right, it was better to be here, that barricaded in her apartment.

"Do you really have hounds?"

Santana chuckled at the sudden swing in the conversation and nodded her head towards Olivia. "I have one hound."

"Can I meet him? Or is he a her?"

"It's a he, and sure why not." Santana unfolded her hands from her lap and then uncrossed her legs to rise from her chair. She quickly made her way over to the furthest set of French doors and slowly turned the handle. The door opened inwards and Santana moved the drapes aside and poked her head into her study. The little brute must be asleep, she was surprised he hadn't followed her to the door when she had left the study, but supposed he was having a lazy day.

Santana wasn't what she would consider an animal type of person. A fish was the extent of the pets she had owned as a child, oh and a pony and later a horse when she had turned eight. The dog had been an impulse buy, and not for herself. Santana frowned as she thought of who she had bought the dog for. Shaking her head Santana shoved that thought back into the recesses of her mind. She didn't want to think about that, or how fucked up that relationship was.

In fact Santana wasn't sure why she had kept the dog after it had been thrown back in her face, literally. The only thing she could come up with was that it stopped her from being so lonely, and was good for picking up women when needed.

"Would he have eaten Ashley?" Olivia asked behind her and Santana a heard a little laugh follow the words.

Santana turned and adopted a serious look and nodded her head firmly. "Oh yeah, he just loves savaging obnoxious little redheads."

"She's mean."

"Yeah she was." Santana nodded her head in agreement, that redheaded kid had been more than just mean. She had been downright evil. Santana knew that was rich coming from her, seeing as she had been a handful as a kid, but that Ashley was just abhorrent.

Sticking her head back into the study Santana let out a small sharp whistle and clicked her tongue. Santana heard the telltale signs of movement and then the click-clack of claws upon wood. After a few seconds a small bundle of black fur scurried through the open door and out onto the patio.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently as her little French Bulldog flew past her, completely ignoring her presence and hurried towards the little girl, who instantly slid from her chair and onto the floor as the dog bounded into her lap.

"Olivia, meet Bonaparte, Bonaparte meet Olivia." Santana smiled as the dog's name rolled of her tongue, it suited him perfectly. It had been an easy choice when she had decided to keep him. He was small and annoying just like his Corsican namesake.

"He is so cute."Olivia gushed as she grasped the dogs muzzle between her small hands. Santana rolled her eyes at the words. Everyone through he was cute, but they hadn't caught him sleeping on their white angora sweater dress or had him slobber all over their seven hundred dollar bags.

"I know that face lets him get away with murder." Santana said as she retook her seat and watched on as Olivia ran her hand repeatedly over Bonaparte's head and down his back. The dog was loving the attention if his panting and wagging tail were any indication.

"Really? Who did he kill?" Olivia asked and eyed the dog warily for a minute, before she shrugged her shoulders obviously not seeing him as a threat, and went back to stroking him.

Santana rolled her eyes at the little dog's predictable and traitorous behaviour. Anytime anyone showed him the slightest interest he was all over them like a rash. She wasn't really touchy feely with him, in fact she was downright stern with him most of the time, but he still followed her around like he was her shadow. "Well no one, I just meant that he likes to chew up my exceptive shoes whenever he gets the chance."

Olivia nodded in understanding her eyes never leaving the little dog that had by then rolled onto his back to allow his stomach to receive some attention. "My Mom had a cat that used to smoke cigars and read her diary."

Santana chuckled lightly at the little girl's words, a cat that could smoke and read? Clearly a talented pet. Then again she could relate, Santana knew the lures of cigars all too well. "Hmm, sounds like my kind of cat, must be a distant relative."

"Cats and humans can't be related silly." Olivia told Santana with an exaggerated roll of her big brown eyes and an exasperated shake of her head.

"You know, I think you might be right on that one." Santana rolled her own eyes and allowed her lips to curve upwards again. She could barely remember the last time she had smiled so much, or actually enjoyed someone's company who wasn't after her money, or to get their hands on her songs.

She watched Olivia play with Bonaparte for a little while longer and then picked up her cell phone from the table. She unlocked the keypad and then looked down at her little guest. "So who am I calling for you?"

Olivia looked up and Santana watched as the same fear from before re-enter her eyes. Only this time it wasn't fear of her, it was fear of what lay at home. Santana didn't doubt that they kid's Mom would be angry, but she also knew that any anger she felt would stem from fear.

"My Mom is at work." Olivia said and Santana nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well who was going to be at home waiting for you?" Santana asked gently, trying to coax the little girl into giving her the information she required.

"My Gran." Olivia informed Santana.

Cocking her head to the side Santana waited for Olivia to elaborate, when she didn't Santana sighed and tapped the cell phone on her knee twice. "Well, I'll call your Gran."

"She'll be mad, so will my Mom." Olivia said quietly her arms wrapping around Bonaparte's solid little neck in a gently hug.

Santana sighed at those words. Santana knew she had already been here longer that she probably should have, it was coming up to half past four and she had already been here for an hour. She knew that her Mom and Gran would probably be worried sick. She knew if she had a kid and this happened she would be worrying herself into an early grave. "Olivia, you can't stay here and regardless of how you get home they are going to find out about you're..."

"I didn't lie; I was just bending the truth." Olivia interrupted and Santana suppressed the smile that threatened to spread over her lips.

"I own this house, and while I have admittedly been away awhile, I don't remember you being mentioned upon my return."

"I know." Olivia responded softly and she looked down at her hands resting upon the little black dog's head.

Seeing that she was having no success Santana decided to switch tack. The kid was obviously not giving up her Gran's telephone number for fear of the repercussions. So Santana knew only one other option. It was a slight twist of the proverb of 'If the mountain will not come to Muhammad' only it was 'if Olivia wouldn't give up the cell number for her Gran, then she was going to have to take Olivia directly to her Gran'. "OK, so you don't want me to call your Mom or Gran to come get you. So, how about you finish that 'best strawberry milkshake ever' and then I'll drop you home?"

"You would do that?" The little blonde girl asked, her brown eyes shining with awe, that she would offer to take her home.

Clearing the sudden uncomfortable lump that had formed in her throat Santana nodded. "Sure, I have to go into town away; we will even take Bonaparte with us." Santana said throwing in her own little truth bending exercise. She didn't need to go into town, Emma got her anything she needed and there was the internet for God sake. Still, she wanted it to sound casual to the little girl.

"You don't mind?" Olivia asked again just to make sure.

"Nope, besides you've had a hard day." Santana's mind briefly flashed to the kid that had driven Olivia to lying and twisted her lips. "That little redhead was a bitc... erm..." Santana stopped suddenly catching herself just before she let loose with the curse. She knew that the kid's Mom probably would appreciate her swearing in front of her.

"It's ok Santana. I know the word bitch, I'm not a baby." Olivia smiled as she rose to her feet placed a small pat on Bonaparte's head and retook her seat at the table.

Santana shook her head. She didn't know if she should be shocked or not, although she had known a hell of a lot of swearwords when she had been eight. She had known a variety in both English and Spanish, her parents hadn't argued a lot, but when they did, the air was always blue. The gardening staff and the former Groundskeeper her parents had employed, had always been good for learning new expletives.

"Yeah, still you're only, eight was it?" Santana asked and then paused as Olivia nodded in response. "I'm not getting blamed for you having a mouth like a sailor."

"How would I have a mouth like a sailor?" Olivia asked not really understanding the reference Santana had made.

Sucking in her lower lip at the little girl's adorable question, Santana guessed that she was probably curiously interested in what a sailor's mouth was like, and why she didn't want her to have one. "Well sailors swear a lot, I guess. Not that I have ever been around any. I don't know her, but I can be pretty sure that your Mom wouldn't like you swearing."

"Oh ok." Olivia nodded excepting the explanation as she retook possession of the straw that was sticking out of the half finished milkshake.

Santana felt her eyes flick down to her feet as a small warm furry body brushed against her bare leg. Narrowing her eyes Santana sent her dog a glare as it came crawling back, before she rolled her eyes at his squidgy face. She just knew he was lucky that she wasn't wearing pants, while his short coat didn't leave much hair, he was still a dog and he still shed. Grabbing a napkin off the table Santana laid it over her knees and scooped him up onto her lap. She gently scratched behind his left ear and then looked back at Olivia who had nearly finished her drink.

She didn't really want the little girl to get in trouble. She knew what it was like to have someone drive you to do something, either by their words or actions. Hell she had been on both ends of said treatment and not so long ago either.

Bonaparte panted heavily as his neck tilted back into Santana's massaging fingertips. Quirking her lips at her dog's actions Santana sighed and then spoke, "So how about I at least try and explain to your Mom or Gran what happened." Pulling her hand away from the dog's ear Santana flicked her wrist out and spread her fingers wide. "I can't guarantee that you won't get into trouble, but we will try and deflect as much of the blame as we can, and if at all possible try and incriminate your nasty little friend."

"She's not my friend, but it sounds like an awesome plan." Olivia agreed enthusiastically and Santana felt her own smile spread over her face in response to the one on the little girl's face.

Santana picked up her phone and then placed Bonaparte onto the floor, then threw the napkin over her espresso cup. She rose to her feet and then indicated that Olivia should follow her. She just had a few things to sort out before she could leave. 

* * *

><p>Santana sent Will a slight glare as he glided her car to a halt on the gravel driveway before where she stood with Olivia and Bonaparte. It had taken him a full fifteen minutes to bring her car around from the garages. Which was way too long as far as Santana was concerned, how long did it take to start a fucking car? A brand fucking new one at that, wasn't like the thing had a fucking crankshaft starter.<p>

Will exited the vehicle and handed over the keys to Santana who grasped them firmly and watched as he scurried off into the house with a bright smile. She still hadn't forgotten about the open gates and sent herself a little reminder to get him alone when she got back and read him the riot act and wipe that dopey grin off his face.

"Is this really your car?" Olivia asked her eyes wide with excitement at the prospect of getting in an expensive car.

Santana briefly allowed her eyes to scan the exterior of the gleaming red two-seater sports car. It was only a Mercedes. She had bought the thing on a whim a few weeks ago, when she had been told by Kurt she had to rest and recover. She had wanted a Bentley, but there had been a waiting list and Santana hated to wait for anything, so had opted for what she could have there and then. She didn't know what the Olivia's life was like, but from her reaction to the car Santana guessed it mustn't include luxury cars. Unlike Santana herself, who had been driven to school in one everyday of her childhood.

"Yep." Looking downwards Santana sent Olivia a small smile and then opened the door for the little girl who quickly climbed in after handing her backpack to Santana and was followed by an eager Bonaparte, wearing his leash and a matching little harness around his upper torso, so she could strap him in on their return journey.

Closing the door securely, Santana quickly placed the backpack and her own bag in the boot and then rounding the car and slipped into the driver side. Santana quickly got herself sorted, adjusting the driver's seat from Will's position and put her seatbelt on. She looked over at Olivia, who she was glad to see was wearing her seatbelt, complete with a panting Bonaparte sitting happily upon her lap.

Smiling at the sight Santana quickly brought up the GPS on the dashboard computer, "So 54 Allen Street, right?"

Olivia nodded in response and Santana dipped her head so she could see as she grasped the knob below the screen and accessed dashboard computer and entered the address that the little girl had given her. She vaguely remembered where Allen Street was, it wasn't far if memory served her right. But she wanted the GPS as backup. Just in case she got lost.

"Ready?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows along with her question as she tried to catch the little blonde girl's eye. She looked like she was about to go ten rounds with a cage fighter and Santana felt for her.

After a time the little girl nodded hesitantly and Santana sent her sympathetic smile. She could only imagine how apprehensive she must be feeling. The rapid swallowing and how she was nervously clutching on to the little dog like he was a life line, told Santana all she needed to know. Trying to raise her mood Santana sent Olivia a small wink and then turned her keys in the ignition and started the engine.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Santana and Olivia to arrive at the street that Olivia lived on. It was exactly how Santana remembered it. Not that she had travelled down it much, but most of the houses in this part of Lima looked the same. Perfectly mowed lawns, freshly swept and jet washed pathways and driveways. Clean neat and tidy gardens, freshly painted front doors and houses. It was all so very fucking generic and exactly what Santana hated about these types of towns.<p>

Everyone knew everyone's business. Santana hated that type of crap. She much preferred the hustle and bustle of New York, and her spacious apartment. She only knew one of her neighbours and that was the old lady called Mrs Waters, who had a Bichon Frise and lived on the fifth floor. Mrs Waters had made it her business to talk to her when she had first gotten Bonaparte. Not that Santana minded that much, because the only woman looked after him for her when she went out and couldn't take him with her.

Olivia's house, well her Gran's house, cause the kid had been quick to point out during the drive that she and her Mom just lived there with her. Santana had wanted to ask why, but had kept her mouth shut after she remembered that little bitch redhead spouting some shit about the kid's dad being some sort of criminal.

Her Gran's house was just like all the rest, a neatly mowed lawn, large drive way that lead up to a double garage. The driveway contained three newish midrange cars. The front of the house was just what you would expect from this area, it was neat and uniform, stretching over two floors. A black front door with brass knocker was the only colour variation in the whole facade.

Olivia's heavy sigh caused Santana to swing her gaze towards the little blonde and away from the house. She reached out with her free hand and patted the little girl on the shoulder trying to offer her some reassurance.

"OK, you ready?" Santana asked, as Olivia turned to look at her.

"I guess." Olivia shrugged her shoulders up and down and worried her lower lip between her teeth as she looked towards the house nervously.

"It will be ok; I'll be right with you." Santana said as she gave Olivia's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she removed her hand and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"Thanks Santana." Olivia breathed.

"No problem kid." Santana quirked her lips and then unbuckled her seatbelt and exited her car. She rounded the vehicle and looked up once again towards the house Olivia had pointed out before she drew level with the car.

No sooner had Santana opened the door and accepted Bonaparte's leash from Olivia did the door to the house open with a loud bang, and a tall blonde haired blur flew from the house and headed straight towards one of the cars parked on the driveway.

Santana could only watch as Olivia's eyes widened in recognition, then she flew away from her car screaming out towards the woman, who had just pulled the car door open. Santana continued to watch as the woman instantly stopped her movement, and whipped around as the word _Mom,_ ripped its way through the air and towards her ears. She matched it with a shout of Olivia, abandoning the car door as she bolted across the lawn in front of the house.

Mother and Daughter met in the middle and Santana gently closed the door to her Mercedes and pulled gently on Bonaparte's leash as she walked closer to Olivia and her Mom. In the time she had been looking away, the tall blonde woman had dropped to her knees on the grass, and had pulled her Daughter into a tight embrace.

Santana could see the other woman's lips moving as she spoke and pressed kisses to the side of Olivia's head and hair. As she moved closer Santana could make out what the blonde was saying between her kisses.

"Oh baby I've been so worried, your Gran called me when you didn't come home. Where have you been? Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you baby?" The blonde woman said her tone frantic as she pulled her Daughter away her chest and ran her hands and eyes over her form, checking for any type of injury. Santana couldn't even begin to imagine what the woman had been through since her Mother had called her to inform her that her kid had failed to show up after school.

Catching the trace of mascara tear tracks that marred the woman's cheeks, Santana felt an ache of guilt at having kept Olivia at her house for so long. The woman must have been fraught with worry, imaging, any and everything, happening to her Daughter.

"No Mom I'm fine, Santana gave me a milkshake and then brought me home."Olivia smiled brightly and Santana felt her gaze trapped in an admiring one. She hadn't known the kid for more than two hours and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with the look the kid was giving her again. She had only given her a milkshake and dropped her home, that didn't warrant that type of look.

Santana quickly flashed Olivia a small smile of her own before she shifted her gaze to the kid's Mom.

"Santana?" The blonde woman asked as she cocked her head to the side puzzled as to who her Daughter was talking about. Santana felt her breath hitch as her name fell from the other woman's lips. She just watched on as two blue eyes followed those of her Daughter's to regard her closely.

"Hey." Santana lifted her hand to accompany her greeting and offered a small nervous wave to the woman who was kneeling on the green grass of the lawn, her hands grasping her Daughter's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Olivia's Mom asked her, a small wrinkle almost identical to the one that Olivia got when she frowned appeared on the woman's brow.

All Santana wanted to say when the blonde woman looked up at her was _wow_, because the kid's Mom was fucking stunning. She was by far one of the most beautiful women Santana had ever seen, and in the circles she frequented that was saying a lot. Models, fashionista's and musical idols were plenty and regularly radiant, but the woman on her knees holding on to her child, was right up there, if not above a lot of them.

To say she wasn't what she expected the kid's Mom to be like was an understatement. Oh she had expected an attractive woman at least, because the kid was a cutie and no kid that adorable could come from the loins of an absolute beast, but what was facing her defied belief.

Blonde hair fell in loose waves framing the woman's long oval shaped face; it was almost identical in colour and style to that of her Daughter's, except for length. It looked a little tussled, like she had been running her fingers through it, and Santana guessed she had, considering her kid had been missing for two hours.

Santana allowed her eyes track up from the gently curve of the woman's jaw and found her eyes landing on lips which were slightly parted. The lower lip was a touch larger than the upper lip, and was currently being pulled back into the confines of the mouth by a set of perfectly white and straight teeth.

A long and straight nose sat slap dab in the centre of the woman's face and Santana noticed that Olivia had inherited this feature from her Mother. But it was the woman's eyes that drew Santana. The two catlike bright blue eyes shone out towards her from a frame of smudged black mascara. They weren't quite like any eyes she had seen before; she just knew that she could look into those eyes forever and quite happily get lost in them. They were so beautiful, like two pools of crystal clear water.

Shaking her head Santana desperately tried to dislodge the thoughts and calm her heart that was suddenly beating a little faster than usual. As the mushy words flowed into her head Santana frowned at herself and the thoughts she was having. It was so not like her. She wrote Mercedes the most heart wrenching songs she could pull out of her angst ridden heart. She didn't get lost in people's eyes.

Santana was interrupted from her internal thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat, and noticed that two brown eyes had joined the two blue that were staring at her intently, waiting for her to introduce herself. She realized she had been staring a little longer than most would consider appropriate. She coughed a little to cover up from the fact that the blonde had struck her mute.

Santana forced a smile onto her lips and offered her free hand towards Olivia's Mom. "Hey, I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. **

**I just want to once again, thank every single person who took the time to review the story and offer their kind and insightful words. All of them were appreciated, and welcomed, and I enjoyed reading each and every one of the comments. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who added the story to their Favourite Story Alerts and added me to the Author Alerts. Again these actions are very much appreciated and most welcome. **

**Well on with this part, I have had it finished for a while, but haven't been too happy with it. So after some edits and a little rewriting hopefully it's finally up to scratch. This part is quite long, but I hope that's a good thing. Anyway on with the show, hope everyone has a good time reading this part and enjoys it as much at the other two parts. **

**Thanks, **

**Widdy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Silence followed Santana's short introduction. Her hand hovered midair for some time before the beautiful blonde woman, she was looking towards, rose to her feet and laid her right hand upon her Daughter's shoulder.

Closing her hand into a fist, Santana slowly retracted her hand, after the woman before her didn't take it. Santana sighed to herself and blinked her eyes rapidly. That didn't go exactly as she planned; it wasn't like she expected the woman to throw her arms around her and hug her for God sake, but to not even shake her hand, that was just rude. Then again Santana thought as she pursued her lips, she herself wasn't taking to shaking stranger's hands. The fact that Kurt warned anyone new she was working with, to keep at least a two meter distance, highlighted that fact.

Santana tapped the fist awkwardly on her thigh and looked down at her dog; Bonaparte was straining on the leash as he desperately tried to close the distance between them and Olivia. Giving the leash a sharp tug, Santana gifted the little black dog a glare when he turned to see what was wrong, and why he had just been yanked back a little. Not that it did any good. because a second latter he was pulling upon the leash again his front legs moving rapidly.

Shaking her head at the little dog's antics Santana heard the gentle clearing of a throat and then the voice of the woman before her.

"My name's Brittany, Brittany Pierce." The tall blonde said catching Santana's eye as she tilted her head to the left causing her hair to bounce and cascade over one shoulder. Santana felt her mouth dry a little as she stared back into the black framed pools of blue that were regarding her with veiled interest.

"It's nice to meet you." Santana responded while she nodded softly and smiled a little at the woman's introduction. That wasn't what she was expecting the woman to be called, but Santana had to admit it seemed to suit her. She wasn't sure if it was the woman herself, or the blonde hair that made the name appropriate, because the only Brittanys Santana could think of, off the top of her head, were blonde. Brittany Murphy, Brittany Daniel, Brittany Snow, Brittany spears. She was pretty sure at least two of them were bottle blondes, but they still counted.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? And why was my Daughter getting out of your car?" Brittany demanded and Santana felt her eyebrows rise at the woman's tone and suspicion her words held. She had seen the questioning look in Brittany's eyes since she first announced her presence.

Santana shifted her gaze around for a Moment before they once again rested upon the blue of the woman who was staring at her intently awaiting her answer. It wasn't exactly the greeting she had been expecting. If she was honest Santana wasn't sure what kind of greeting she was expecting, but that wasn't it. Not that she could blame the woman, if your kid showed up in the car of some stranger, you had every right to demand answers.

If she was honest Santana was impressed with the fact that the blonde hadn't freaked on her. She actually thought that the woman before her was being quite calm, suspicious, but who wouldn't be if some strange, woman had dropped your kid home after she had been missing for a couple of hours.

"Mom..." Olivia hissed Santana spared the kid a looked as she gazed at her Mom, clearly mortified that she would talk Santana like that. Santana however understood the reaction and didn't really blame her, because she knew if she had a kid and some stranger brought it home she would be anything other than calm.

Santana notised Brittany frowning at Olivia's interruption and the way she fixed her Daughter with a stern gaze clearly indicating that the she through Olivia should be quiet and stay out of this. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Brittany demanded of Olivia and Santana winced for the kid, she remembered both her Mother and her Nanny Rosita using the same tone. In conjured up images of broken vases, talking back and stealing cookies from the kitchens.

"Santana's not a stranger she my friend Mom. Right Santana?" Olivia turned her head from her Mother as the last minute and looked towards Santana expectantly.

Santana felt her eyes widen at the sudden and unexpected question. She swallowed hard out of reflex as Olivia's intense and once again awe filled brown eyes pierced her soul, demanding an answer.

"Err...Sure" Santana stuttered out before she smiled tightly, she didn't really know what else to say. It wasn't like she could tell a kid, 'no I'm not your friend' because it wasn't exactly true. Santana wasn't sure what her relationship with the kid; she supposed that an acquaintance was the word that she would use with an adult.

Still, Olivia wasn't an adult, she was an eight year old girl, she was just a kid and if Santana knew one thing though, it was that a 'no' wouldn't go down to well. The little girl she had spent the last two hours with, as far as she knew, didn't have any friends, well not close ones. The only two people she had mentioned apart from the redheaded bane of her existence, was her Gran and her Mom.

In the world defined by Santana and her fully matured and guarded emotions, for her two hours wasn't enough to form a friendship, hell it had taken her over two months to really connect with Mercedes, but she also knew that for a child it was more than enough time. Children where a lot more open and trusting that adults, for Olivia the two hours they had spent together had been amazing.

She hadn't been shouted like some adults would have when she had found her in their home, instead had been accepted, she had been given a milkshake, talked to, allowed to play with Santana's dog, and all of it had allowed Olivia to form a bond with her that the little girl associated with friendship. She wasn't about to break her heart and disappoint her by telling her no.

Apparently it was the right thing to say because Santana watched on as Olivia's face transformed as a smile so wide Santana was sure it would split her face if it was even a millimetre wider.

"Baby, you still have to be careful about who you talk to." Brittany told Olivia as she gently grasped the little girl's chin and turned it towards her trying to stress the importance of her words.

"I wouldn't have hurt Olivia." Santana said softly as the full implication the Brittany's words hit her. She didn't believe that what Brittany was implying she specifically would hurt Olivia, but she just had to clarify that she wasn't that type of person.

The tall blonde blinked twice as she turned her gaze back towards Santana. "That's not what I meant."

Santana heard a gentle sigh escape Brittany as she closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly and spoke again. "Look, I'm not trying to be offensive, and I am more than grateful that you have brought Olivia home safe and sound, but I don't know you and I can count on my hands the amount of people that I trust with my Daughter."

Santana heard a little gasp come from somewhere below her at the blonde's words. Even her own eyes widened in response. It wasn't that the words were spoken hastily; it was just the bluntness of the delivery that startled Santana. She wasn't used to people talking to her like that, but for some reason it didn't bother her that the blonde didn't seem to be in the mood to pull her punches. In fact Santana found it understandable given the circumstances, and refreshing. Apart from Mercedes Kurt and a few others most people kissed her ass, terrified that she would blow up on them.

"Mom..." Olivia pleaded once more.

Santana looked down at Olivia and flashed a quick smile, telling her that it was OK. "It's alright your Mom's right." Santana looked away from Olivia and back towards her Brittany. "I understand, I really do. Olivia came to my house and I offered to drive her home, that's all."

"Your house?" Brittany frowned and Santana could detect equal amounts of panic and confusion in her voice. Not that she blamed her; strangers having your kid in their house general didn't end well in this day and age. Santana could see that the blonde was struggling to keep her emotions in check; she must have been thinking all kinds had happened to her kid in the time she had been missing. "Why were you at her house Olivia?"

"I live over on Wellington." Santana answered for the little blonde girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but right here. Santana could understand that, she could tell from her Mom's body language that the kid was in for a serious talking to, and Santana couldn't help but think that the kid would probably get grounded.

As her words hit the woman Santana saw the blonde look back towards her, her frown of confusion deepening. It was well known to everyone in Lima that Wellington was in one of the more affluent areas of Lima. Hell, where she lived was the only affluent area, and unless you had some serious cash to splash you couldn't afford one of the huge houses that peppered the streets of the richest area of their town. "Olivia had a run-in with one of her classmates and an argument they were having disagreement that got a little out of hand."

"Olivia?" Brittany said sternly as she looked down at her Daughter her eyes asking for an explanation.

Olivia sighed and then looked at down at her blue sneakers with a hint of tears shining in her eyes. "It's all Ashley's fault."

Santana watched on as the woman eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep breath before she responded. It was obvious from the blonde's reaction to Olivia's words that she knew about Olivia's and Ashley's relationship, or lack thereof.

"What's Ashley got to do with this?" Brittany asked her jaw clenching rhythmically.

"She was being really mean to me Mom." Olivia said as she finally looked up at her Mom, the tears in her eyes welling at the bottom of her eyelids, as they threatened to fall at any minute.

"What have I told you about arguing with Ashley Ruben?" Santana watched the tall woman ask, her eye widening to emphasise her point as she lips were pulled into a thin line.

"That I shouldn't argue with her and that I should just try to ignore her." Olivia's shoulders dropped as her words came out monotonously, as if she had said the same thing a hundred times. By the sniff and the pout that followed the words Santana guessed she probably had.

"And did you?" Brittany demanded.

"No. She said we were homeless and I just wanted to shut her up and told her that I lived at Santana's house. Then she told Mrs Ransom, who told Mrs Costello and I didn't have a way out Mom. I didn't think it would get so bad." Olivia blurted as one large tear escaped one of her huge brown eyes and made a swift track down her face.

"That's what lying does Olivia, one lie starts small and then it spirals out of control. You should have just told the truth" Santana could tell from the look on the other woman's face, and the tone of her voice, that she had some form of personal experience. Santana could relate, she had told a few lies in her time, mainly to herself. She guessed that was why she felt sorry for Olivia, sure she had lied, but she hadn't meant anything by it, and that vile ginger kid really did push it to her.

"But Ashley..." Olivia started again her voice raising as she tried to get her point across. Brittany held up her hand to stop her before she could get started.

"I think they other kid kind of trapped her into it. She was at my house too; she said some pretty nasty stuff." Santana added, she had told the Olivia she would try and help her explain. Even though she didn't know the full details of the story, she had gotten the gist of it. What the kid had said to her had also helped Santana form an opinion as to the redhead's motives.

Olivia looked at her Santana could see the gratitude shining in her eyes as she was offered a life line to cling to. "She did, I was going to tell the truth but every time I tried Ashley was there, stopping me. I really did try Mom."

Santana could see that, sure Olivia had lied, and then hadn't been able to tell the truth because the other kid had constantly been there to poke and prod her. To wait for the opportunity to catch her out, expose her lie and gloat. The fact that she had even followed her to the door hoping to see Olivia get found trespassing, showed just what kind of nasty little girl she was.

Santana glanced away from Olivia just as the little girl's Mom just shook her head in exasperation and sighed deeply. "You should have tried harder, or called me or your Gran to come get you. You have your cell phone right?"

"Yes I have it, I'm sorry I was scared." Olivia confessed quietly and Santana knew she was telling the truth. She had seen the fear in her eyes. She had even understood why the kid hadn't wanted to call home; although she was sure it would have made the situation less tense.

"Why were you scared?" Brittany asked exasperated with her Daughter's actions and Santana could clearly see she didn't really understand why her Daughter would be scared to come home to her.

Olivia's eyes widened at her Mother's question. "I knew you'd all be mad at me, I didn't want to get shouted at."

Brittany's blue eyes flooded with understanding and her shoulders dipped as she dropped to her knees once more so she was eyelevel with her Daughter. Santana guessed she did it so she could be less intimidating and prove to the kid that she wasn't really angry with her. "I didn't mean to shout baby, I was just worried about you. I love you so much that it hurts when I don't know if your safe of not."

"I know, I'm sorry Mom." Olivia apologised quietly.

"Its ok baby, it's over now, your back home and that's what matters." The older blonde said as she cupped her Daughter's face and then pulled the little girl into her arms and pressed her own face into Olivia's soft blonde hair.

Sensing that she had done all she could to help and that it was time to make her exit Santana cleared her throat and sent a smile to the little girl who was wrapped in her Mother embrace. Santana felt the small smile that had curved her lips fall and her chest tighten at the touching scene before her.

Santana couldn't help but fell a little envious. She wondered if she had lied about something like this what her parents would have been like. She doubted that she would have been hugged. Maybe by her Mother, she knew her Father would have been furious. Her own parents while they had always been there for her had always been a little distant physically. Hugs weren't something that happened very often as she grew up. Her Mother had hugged her occasionally, but her Father had always been a strict disciplinarian. For him affection had taken on the form of fleeting touches and pats on the head. If this situation had taken place in her home and had involved her Santana knew she would have been grounded and had everything she had cherished as a child confiscated.

Shaking of the thoughts Santana cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the attention of the two blondes before her. When two sets of eyes locked with her own Santana threw a thumb over her shoulder towards her car. "Hey Olivia I'll just get your bag from my car and then I have to go, places to go people to see and all that."

Olivia nodded and Santana with Bonaparte still in tow quickly strode over the ground separating her from her car, and pressed the button on her key fob for the trunk. As she rounded the rear-end of the car the trunk automatically opened, and Santana quickly retrieved the small pink backpack that belonged to Olivia.

"Do you have to go?" Olivia asked her tone almost pleading with Santana to say no.

Santana simply nodded in response, as much as she liked the kid, she had done what she had told her she would. She had returned her home safe and sound. "Yeah I do your all safe now, so no need for me."

"But..."

"Olivia, I'm sure that Miss Lopez is very busy." Brittany offered her a small smile of apology that Santana accepted but didn't think was necessary. The kid obviously liked her and while Santana was uncomfortable with the attention she didn't really mind. "Look I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I was just worried sick when my Mom called me at work and told me that Olivia hadn't come home when she should have."

Santana shook her head and help up her hand to wave off Brittany's apology. "Honestly it doesn't matter, the kid's home, all is well and all that stuff."

"But it does, I just want to thank you for bringing her back to me. I don't know what I would have done if anything..." Brittany trailed off and Santana sent her a small smile of sympathy. The woman looked like she had been through hell; Santana couldn't even begin to contemplate the kind of hellish nightmare scenarios that must have been going through the woman's head.

"It was no problem, she's a great kid. Try not to be too hard on her she's had a hard day." Santana sent Olivia a wink with her last words and the little girl beamed up at her.

"Yeah I'll try, look thanks again." Brittany said as she ran the fingers of her right hand through Olivia's hair.

"No problem," Santana handed the backpack from the trunk over to the tall blonde woman with a shrug of her shoulders. The woman accepted it with a small tight lipped smile.

"It was nice to meet you Ms Peirce, you to Olivia." Santana said looking from Mother to Daughter.

"Bye Santana, I liked meeting you too, thank you for the milkshake." Santana couldn't help but smile at Olivia's words as the little girl dropped to her knees and gave her dog a huge hug. "Bye bye Bonaparte, you be good and don't eat more of Santana's shoes."

"Anytime kid." Santana said as she offered Olivia an easy smile and another wink.

* * *

><p>Brittany watched for a little while as the gleaming red sports car that belonged to the woman who had returned her Daughter sped away up their street. Olivia was at her side her arm pumping vigorously as she continued to wave towards the car that now looked like it was the size of a soda can. A few seconds more and the car was gone rounding a bend and disappearing from sight of the two blondes.<p>

Brittany knew she should be angry at Olivia, and some part of her was, but mainly she was just ecstatic and grateful that her baby had been returned home safe and sound. For the past hour or so her life had been one of the more stressful and terrifying she had experienced. Her mind had run over ever nightmarish scenario possible, despite the fact that she had tried to stop herself.

The Moment her Mom had called her Brittany had felt all rational thought stop, and her instincts had just taken over. She had fled work, blurting out something about Olivia being missing, that she wasn't sure or even cared if her partner had understood. She had raced home, Brittany couldn't even remember the drive, and she just knew that it had been fast she had checked the speedometer several times, but had felt like it had taken hours. The car door hadn't opened fast enough when she had fled the studio, every set of lights on the way home had been on red and she had found herself stuck, it was by far the most agonising drive of Brittany's life. Even more agonising than the drive home to tell her Mom she was pregnant.

For some reason all the way through her drive, Brittany had found herself clinging to the hope that when she got home Olivia would be back. It was like some sort of mantra that she settled on inside herself. She told herself over and over again that everything would be ok, that as soon as she entered their home that Olivia would be sitting at the breakfast bar watching her Mom as she cooked.

The reality that had met her was quite different. The breakfast bar had been empty and her Mom had been pacing the kitchen tiles wringing her hands together. As soon as she had entered the kitchen Brittany had found her Mother's dark blue eyes filled with concern and the thin grip she had over her control had slipped. No sooner as her Mom gad grabbed her hands Brittany had found herself ranting as she demanded to know where her Daughter was. Her Mom had just shaken her head before she had grabbed her into a tight hug and allowed her to cry out some of her fear and frustration.

It was what she had needed because the minute her tears subsided Brittany had felt some of her control return. Her Mom had told her that she had been calling Mrs Costello none stop for an hour and that the woman hadn't picked up. Brittany had felt her worry increase at that, horrific images had flooded her mind, because as long as she had know Deena Costello the woman had her cell surgically attached to her hand. She just didn't move without her BlackBerry, it was like it was a part of her.

It hadn't taken Brittany more than a few seconds after her Mom's words for her to grab her keys and bag from the breakfast bar and sprint to the door. She had known that she couldn't sit and wait around. She had to do something. Her Mom had screamed after her demanding to know where she was going, but Brittany had just ignored her. She just knew she had to find her baby girl. She had to Find Olivia even if she had to drive around Lima all night; Brittany was determined to take action.

Brittany had barely made it to her car when she had heard her name screamed. Brittany knew she could never accurately describe the feeling that flowed through her body as the simple 'Mom' that fell from her Daughter's lips conjured within her. She just knew that it was overwhelming; it was like slamming into a brick wall at high-speed and being shot from a rollercoaster simaltiusly. It was like a miracle, like God had heard her anguish and had answered her prayers.

Olivia sighed deeply breaking Brittany from her thoughts, Brittany spared her a smile before she handed her Daughter her backpack and then and gently she stroked her hair. Olivia looked up at the attention causing Brittany to allow her own smile to grow in response.

"Come on then let's go inside." Brittany tipped her head towards the house and offered her hand to her Daughter who accepted it without hesitation.

"Do you think Gran will be mad?" Olivia asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders in response; she knew her Mom had been concerned. The phone call she had gotten at work was proof of that. It had taken Brittany a good ten minutes to get the full story out of her Mom, before her own panic had taken over and she had abruptly ended the call. Still there was a good chance that her worry would twist into anger. After she had recovered from the initial shock and euphoria of having Olivia back safe and sound she herself had experienced her own bout of anger. While she knew that Olivia hadn't meant to cause trouble with her actions, but Brittany knew she knew better. She knew it was wrong to lie.

"She was worried about you, just like I was." Brittany confessed to Olivia as she pulled the smaller blonde over the lawn towards the path that lead to the black front door of their home.

"I'm sorry Mom, really I am."

"Its ok baby, no harm done." Brittany squeezed her Daughter's hand gently and then noticed that her car door was still open. She hadn't even thought to close it when she had heard Olivia shout her name. She had just reacted, she had dropped her bag on the floor by her car door, and left it open and had run to the little girl was the centre of her world. Her Daughter was all that really mattered to Brittany, and when she had seen her safe everything else, apart from getting to her, had fled her mind.

"Let me just close my car door, and lock up, ok baby?" Brittany pointed towards the driveway and her car.

"Sure." Olivia agreed, Brittany waited for a second for Olivia to nod, before she let go of her hand and quickly ran over to her car. Brittany scooped up her bag and placed her hand upon the glass of the door window and slammed it shut while she pulled the keys from her pocket. She jabbed her thumb twice on the closed lock button of the key fob and then headed back to Olivia.

When she reached Brittany quickly grabbed hold of her hand once again and looked back towards the house. With Olivia in tow she quickly made her way back to the house she shared with her Mom.

It didn't take Brittany and Olivia more than a minute to make their way up the paved path that they have both walked up more times than either could remember. The door was shut and Brittany was forced to let go of Olivia's hand once more and push her key into the lock located three-quarters of the way up the shiney black door. The key slid in easily and with half a turn a loud click could be heard and with a small push the door swung open for Brittany and Olivia to enter.

Stepping to the side Brittany motioned with her hand for Olivia to enter before her and then quickly followed her Daughter into the foyer. No sooner had she closed the door, Brittany heard the familiar and rapid _click-clack_ of her Mom's high heels, as they rapidly made their way from the back of the house. The sound grew and it wasn't long before an older version of Brittany appeared in the open doorway that led to the dining room. Patricia Pierce's cheeks clearly were flushed and Brittany suspected that she had run to the door the minute she heard her key turn in the lock.

"Brittany thank God you haven't gone yet. I was just about to call you; I just got off the phone with Deena Costello..." Brittany heard her Mom's voice trail off as she her eyes dropped down and widened in shock. Her mouth flapped open for a few minutes before two blue eyes, darker in colour than her own rose and looked at her for an explanation. "Olivia? Oh thank God. You found her?"

"Yeah." Brittany looked down at Olivia as she spoke and watched on as she Daughter's shoulders hunched around her ears. She still couldn't quite believe that this whole thing had happened. What had started out as a normal day had quickly spiralled out of control and had morphed into a nightmare scenario. Brittany shuddered when she through of her Mom's frantic phone call demanding she come home because Olivia hadn't shown up at four o'clock.

Brittany's mind drifted back to the woman who had stood before her only a few Moments ago. Brittany couldn't help the small quirk of her lips as her mind was filled with a vision of dark brown hair and caramel skin. She knew she would always grateful to the Latino woman called Santana who had brought her Daughter home. As the thought flashed through her mind Brittany couldn't help the ache in her chest as she through of the way she had reacted to the other woman. She knew she hadn't been thinking straight and had basically insulted the other woman. She had tried to apologise later on, but the woman had just brushed her off and had fled before she could make it up to her.

"But...Deena said that she dropped her at a house on Wellington drive." Patricia informed Brittany interrupting her thoughts as she glanced down towards her hand, were Brittany could see one of the cordless handset that belonged to their house phone.

"She did, the woman who lives there was kind enough to bring Olivia home." Brittany informed her Mother distractedly. Her eyes drifting to her Daughter, Olivia was rubbing the sole of her sneakers up and down the grouted line in the floor that separated the hall tiles, in a move that spoke of nervousness. Brittany knew that her Daughter was probably worried about what her Mom was going to say and Brittany didn't blame her. She had been on the receiving end of her Mom's temper more times that she cared to remember.

"Deena is beside herself, she went hysterical when I told her that Olivia wasn't home and started going on about us moving." Patricia said her voice holding both confusion and disbelief. As words filled the air between them Brittany raised her eyes to meet those of her Mom's.

Brittany couldn't help the flash of anger that flared in her chest at the thought of her Daughter just being dumped off at some house. Rationally she knew that Olivia was mainly to blame with her lie, but Brittany knew that the situation should never have even gotten to this point. One simple phone call to check out Olivia's story would have headed off all this business before it began. "Olivia told her she had moved house. She should have checked with me."

"She said and I told her that too." Patricia nodded in agreement, and Brittany could only watch as her Mom's brow creased deeply as she then looked down at Olivia, her scowl firmly fixed in place.

"What were you thinking young lady?" Patricia demanded an explanation from her Granddaughter causing Brittany to sigh deeply. Olivia was home, she had explained things to her, and that was it as far as Brittany was concerned. Olivia was her Daughter and it was her situation to deal with. She didn't want to listen to her Mom preach about what was right and wrong to Olivia.

"I don't know, it was Ashley, she said some mean things." Olivia mumbled as she finally stopped rubbing her foot on the lifted her gaze up towards her Gran.

"That's no reason to lie Olivia; I thought you're Mother raised you better than that." Patricia said as she shook her head towards her Granddaughter.

"She did." Olivia replied and Brittany heard a touch of defence in her Daughter's voice.

"So why?" Patricia demanded, clearly not satisfied with the answer her Granddaughter had given her.

Brittany knew this wouldn't end well and held up her hand towards her Mother. She just didn't have the energy to mediate between her Mother and Daughter, or to deal with her Mom period at the Moment. She just wanted to sit down, close her eyes and forget the events of the last two hours had ever happened. She wanted to forget the fear and terror that had so recently consumed her. She just wanted to keep Olivia near for the rest of the night, to reassure herself that everything was fine.

"Mom, please just leave it." Brittany pleaded already having heard enough. She felt drained, her mind and body had run the full spectrum of emotions in the last hour.

"I most certainly will not." Patricia huffed as she crossed her arms over her apron covered chest.

"Mom, I'll handle this." Brittany said firmly glaring at her Mother, warning her to leave this alone.

"She said we were homeless and lived by the gym. I just wanted to make her stop." Olivia grumbled causing Brittany to roll her eyes. She had heard the same explanation from her Daughter outside and her opinion hadn't changed.

Dropping into a crouch so she was eyelevel with her little girl, Brittany clasped Olivia's slim frame and spun her around so that they were eye to eye.

"Olivia you can't let people like Ashley get to you like that." Brittany told her Daughter firmly trying to stress the importance of not letting people make you angry.

"But I hate her..." Olivia insisted as her eyes flared for a Moment as she recalled what her classmate had made her do.

Shaking her head Brittany bushed away a stray lock of blonde hair that had fallen into Olivia's eyes. "Olivia, what have I told you about using that word?" Brittany asked gently raising her eyebrows along with her question.

"That it's a strong word and that I shouldn't use it. But it's true." Olivia mumbled as she dropped her head causing her chin to hit her chest.

"Liv." Brittany murmured the shortened version of her Daughter's name in exasperation. Her baby was one of the most stubborn people she knew, it always remind Brittany of her Sister. If Allison said she wasn't doing something, then not even the devil and every demon in hell could make her budge. Olivia sometimes, well most of the time, was the same.

"Ok, I dislike her then." Olivia said with a pout as she lifted her head her eyes slightly challenging.

Smothering a smile Brittany took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Ok I know you don't really hate her, you two used to be friends I don't understand the sudden change." Brittany said because she really didn't. One day the two had been best buddies, sleepovers were a regular occurrence since the pair had turned six. Then, just like that it was over.

One day Olivia had come home from school sullen and had announced she and Ashley were no longer friends. Brittany and Patricia had tried to get Olivia to talk about it, to explain what happened, but Olivia had just said that Ashley had new friends now and that was that.

"She changed; she got new friends, mean friends. I'll never be her friend, ever again. She said stuff about you and how my Dad was a criminal. He wasn't a criminal was he Mom?" Olivia asked her eyes shining as tears suddenly gathered. Along with the desperation her voice held Brittany felt her heart break a little.

She fought the wince that threatened to distort her face at the mention of him. Olivia didn't ask about her Father often and she was grateful for that, it was a subject she just wasn't ready to discuss with her eight year old Daughter.

He wasn't a criminal, an asshole and a perpetual liar, but not a criminal. Well at least when she knew him, now what he was up to was anybody's guess. "No baby he wasn't. People like Ashley are always going to say mean things. I know how it feels to have people say mean things to you and you just have to ignore them baby."

"But I couldn't, she made me so mad."

"I can understand that." Brittany nodded along with her words, because she really did understand. She knew what it was like to be bullied and have people goad you into things. She hadn't had a perfect time in school, she was known for saying the first thing that came into her mind all thought her education, it had led to her being called stupid for the majority of her youth by her peers. Still, it didn't completely excuse Olivia's behaviour and Brittany had to get that point across to her Daughter. "I don't want you lying about anything like that again. I was worried sick when your Gran called me to tell you weren't home, and then we rang Mrs Costello and she wasn't picking up. Anything could have happened baby you have to understand that."

"I know." Olivia nodded as she looked down at her feet once more.

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again. Promise me Liv." Brittany demanded and she placed her index and forefinger under her Daughter's chin and lifted her head so she could see her eyes.

"I promise." Olivia said with a sigh. Brittany knew it was all she was going to get out of her Daughter at the Moment. Still Brittany was a realist, and she understood her Daughter. She didn't doubt that at some point she would lie again, but she just hoped that it wouldn't be over anything as serious the next time it happened.

"Good, on Monday we will have to sort everything out with your teacher." Brittany closed her eyes briefly at the thought of having to take her little girl to her teacher to explain what had happened. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'll go if you want. I don't know what that woman thinking, taking the word of a child over that of an adult. I mean, I would think it was obvious that if you hadn't said you were moving then you haven't moved. We should put in a complaint." Patricia suddenly offered alerting Brittany to the fact that she was still in the doorway watching her interact with Olivia. Shaking her head Brittany looked towards the older Pierce woman.

Brittany didn't doubt that her Mother would make her thoughts of taking the words of a child at face value clear to Olivia's teacher. While Brittany was angry herself that this had all be allowed to happen. She could understand why the woman had believed Olivia; she didn't generally lie, well not about serious things like this. Her whole aura screamed butter would melt, and while her Mother was right, the school should have contacted them or at least realised that they would have informed them of any change of address, she just didn't want to deal with the hassle of filing a complaint. "I'll handle it Mom, putting in a complaint will only come back on us anyway."

Brittany couldn't shake the feeling that any complaint would just draw more attention to Olivia and the fact that she had lied. She just wanted to handle the situation quietly. The only way she saw of doing that, was to have a quiet word with Mrs Ransom in the morning, and explain the whole situation. The woman dealt with kids every day, more specifically she dealt with both Olivia and Ashley's arguments, she knew what they were like, Brittany was sure she would understand what had happened.

"Well the offer still stands, I'd like to give that woman and that school a piece of my mind."

"Mom." Brittany groaned as she rose from her crouch and stretched her back out.

"Ok, ok I know when my help isn't wanted. I'm going to finish up dinner and give Deena a ring and tell her Olivia is home." Patricia said as she threw up her right hand and waved the cordless handset twice and then retreated back into to the dining room and headed off towards the kitchen. Brittany watched her Mom disappear with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset anyone." Olivia mumbled quietly drawing Brittany's attention once more.

Brittany smiled down and nodded at Olivia. "I know you didn't baby."

Olivia smiled back and Brittany watched on as her Daughter was silent for a few moments before her smile grew and grew. "Santana was really nice; she didn't hurt me or shout at me or anything." Olivia suddenly said and Brittany chuckled lightly.

Santana, she wasn't who Brittany had been expecting to enter her life when her Mother had called her to tell her Olivia was missing. Not that she wasn't welcome, because compared to some of the visions and thoughts that Brittany had had she was a Godsend.

The fact that she had been nice to Olivia was also something Brittany had been grateful for. Brittany knew the other woman could have shouted at her Daughter, she had basically trespassed on her property. However the brunette, had seemed like she was a nice person. She had smiled often towards Olivia and Brittany had even seen her wink at her little girl once or twice. She had looked after Olivia after she had found her and treated her well. She didn't know many people who would have brought Olivia home, going out of their way, Wellington Drive wasn't that far, but it was far enough. "I'm sure she was, and it was kind of her to bring you home."

Olivia sighed happily and her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in the memory of her little adventure. "She's awesome she let me have a milkshake and everything, her servant Emma made it for me, an Bonaparte is the greatest dog ever, even if he eats shoes. We rode in her red Mercedes Benz. Did you see it Mom? Wasn't it cool?" Olivia asked her eyes wide and excited as she stared at Brittany expectantly.

"Yeah I did see, it was nice, and she seemed like she is a nice person." Brittany agreed with a laugh. Her image briefly flashed behind Brittany's eyes and her laughter died as she flushed remembering how the woman looked, and how beautiful the woman had been. It was something she had notised in passing at the time, but thinking about it now Brittany had to admit that Santana had been simply stunning. That fact that she found the woman beautiful didn't shock Brittany. She had been attracted to women before, and when she had left home when she was nineteen she had even had a some relationships with a few. Well, that had all ended when she had met Olivia's Father. Brittany mentally banished thoughts of him from her mind and forced herself back onto her Daughter's 'saviour'.

Brittany wondered what a woman who was clearly around her own age could do that it earned her enough money to drive around in a brand new car, that probably cost more than she could make in five years, or own a home on Wellington Drive.

She was clearly rich; her clothing had been impeccable and obviously designer. The high heeled boots had looked every bit as expensive as she was sure they were. Even the dog had some bling via his diamond covered collar and leash, Brittany wondered for a few seconds if they were real diamonds but then banished the thought from her mind. It wasn't like it mattered.

"She is when can I go and see her again?" Olivia suddenly asked catching Brittany off guard.

Brittany felt her eyes widened at her Daughter's sudden question. She remembered the slight look of panic that had entered the brunette's eyes when her Daughter had asked her to confirm that they were friends. Which the woman had with a smile but only after a short pause. Brittany had a feeling the woman had only said yes to make her baby feel better. Still Olivia didn't know that, she was just a kid. "Oh baby I don't know. I'm sure that she is a busy woman."

"But she's my friend; she said I could go again." Olivia insisted a small crease appearing above her little nose as she thought about her Mom's words.

Brittany sighed at that, she didn't remember the other woman saying anything of the sort. Obviously Olivia had taken some passing comment to mean that she was welcome to come visit her. "Baby she's a grown woman, and you hardly know her. You can't just show up at her doorstep."

Olivia shook her head clearly disagreeing with Brittany's words. Her face screwed up for a second and then it relaxed as she squeezed her hands into fists. "But she's just moved back here, she's lonely, and you told me I should always try and be kind and friendly towards lonely people."

Brittany remembered telling her that when Olivia had been telling her about a new kid who had started at her school, who had apparently looked lonely. At the time she had never thought that her Olivia would remember her words, never mind use them against her. "I did say that, but this is different Olivia."

"It's just her and Bonaparte in that big house, it's sad." Olivia continued her huge brown eyes shining up towards Brittany. "Please Mom; can we go see Santana again?"

Brittany smiled softly at her Daughter and reached out a hand and ran her fingers through her hair. If what she had said was true then it was sad. She wasn't sure she knew which house it was that Santana lived in. She could remember walking past a few of them on her way home from High school when she was a younger.

All the houses on Wellington Drive were large structures. Most of them were obscured by hedgerows or trees, but what you could be seen was always huge and imposing. Brittany didn't imagine that living in anywhere like that alone would be fun, well at least not for her. They were the type of houses that demanded a large family, not one woman with a tiny dog. Brittany cleared her throat and smiled down at her Daughter, "I'll think about it, but for now, why don't you run upstairs and wash up for dinner."

"But..." Olivia started only to be halted when Brittany shook her head and held up her hand to stop Olivia before she got talking. If there was one thing her Daughter was good at it was talking. When she put her to bed it took her a good half an hour to escape after she had read to her.

"No more about your new friend for now. You missy have to go wash-up and we all have dinner, and I'm sure you have some homework hidden in the depths of that rucksack that needs doing, so no more time wasting." Brittany turned Olivia around and gave her a gentle push towards the staircase that was at the back of the hallway.

"Ok Mom." Olivia agreed

"That's my girl, now hurry." Brittany said as she watched Olivia take off at speed and race up the stairs dragging her backpack along with her.

After Olivia had disappeared up the staircase. Brittany dropped her own bag onto the hallway table and then made her way through the dining room. As she entered the kitchen, Brittany looked towards the back of the room, to where her Mom stood at the stove stirring the content of a saucepan.

Brittany stopped at the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room and pulled out one the tall wooden stools. At the sound of the wooden legs of the stool scraping upon the floorboards of the dining room Brittany gained her Mother's attention.

A full head of blonde streaked with gray turned and regarded her with knowing dark blue eyes. Patricia Pierce shook her head and turned back to watch whatever it was that she was cooking.

"You're far too easy on her." Patricia told Brittany without turning around again. Her upper body moving slightly with ever stir of her wooden spoon

"You were listening?" Brittany fought the urge to roll her eyes at her Mom's words. In fact it didn't surprise her that her Mother had been listening to her talk to Olivia. From the Moment she had brought Olivia home from the hospital the older woman had been questioning how she raised her Daughter. Brittany knew she was just trying to help, but sometime it just made things worse.

"Of course." Patricia said, this time her did turn bringing the pan with her.

"Mom, what do you want me to do?" Brittany asked as she threw up her hands and looked over at her Mother who was in the process of placing the pan upon a wooden triangle that sat upon the nearest of the kitchen work surfaces.

Patricia turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Well you could start by grounding her that will teach her a lesson about lying."

"I'm sure it will, but I'm not going to do that. It won't achieve anything." Brittany sighed as the last four words left her lips. Her Mother had constantly grounded her Sister Allison when she was a teenager, and it hadn't done anything but make Allie act out even more. Brittany didn't want Olivia being like that. Not that Allie had turned out bad, in fact she was currently the apple of her Mom's eye, living the life her Mom had wanted for both of them. But it had taken Allie a wild path and several years before she pulled herself together.

"You're too soft Brittany; you let her get away with murder." Patricia said with a firm shake of her head.

"I don't." Brittany mumbled. She tried to have a laidback parenting style, she didn't want to smother Olivia, and she had had enough of that herself. She just wanted her Daughter to have a happy childhood. She wasn't about to ground her, or shout at her for any longer than necessary. It would do anyone any good. Brittany was well aware of the fact that Olivia knew she had done something wrong.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again. That girl needs a Father." Patricia nodded her head and pointed her finger at Brittany.

"Mom I'm not in the mood to listen to this, not today."Brittany groaned as she expelled the air from her lungs noisily as her Mother brought up her age old argument. When she had come home pregnant, the first thing her Mother had told was that she wouldn't be able to raise a child alone. Well she had, sure she had some help, but she did the main things on her own.

"It's true and another reason for you to go out to your Sister's party tonight."

"Not after today. I can't face it. The last thing I need is for you and Allie to start pimping me out." Brittany groused as her mind ran over the various dates she had been on over the last month, courtesy of her Mother and Sister. All had been disasters, she didn't understand how the two people who claimed to know her best in the world, could pick such awful people for her to go out with.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you take that back!" Patricia demanded as she glared at her Daughter.

Brittany shook her head and coughed a little in surprise at her Mother's reaction. "I'm sorry, but that's exactly what you are both doing."

"We are just trying to help, we just want you to find someone and be happy." Patricia insisted as she turned back to the stove and tuned on the hob and moved a skillet pan from the back of the stove to the front.

Brittany couldn't rolled her eyes at that comment as her Mother moved around the kitchen, retrieving the items she needed before returning to the stove. She knew that her Mother wanted her to be happy, what good parent didn't. Still she didn't understand her Mom and Sister sometimes. For them being her happy, meant her being with a man. Why they couldn't just let her be was a mystery, it wasn't like there was a rush. Sure she wasn't getting any younger, but she was happy with it just being her and Olivia for now. She knew that eventually Olivia would fly the nest and gets a life of her own, but that wouldn't be for another ten or so years. If she met someone in the meantime then so be it, but there was no rush.

"I know you do Mom, but pushing me into it isn't helping. I have been out with almost everyone from your book clubs' single sons, three guys from Allie's work and two from Brian's over the last year." Brittany said, her irritation with the whole conversation growing. The last two hours had been stressful enough, it was the last thing she needed or wanted.

"You need a husband Brittany." Patricia said as she dropped thinly chopped onion and diced pancetta that she had prepared earlier into the skillet pan.

Brittany couldn't help but shake her head at her Mom's words. It was such an old fashioned view that it caused Brittany's mouth to twist in distaste.

"You raised me and Allison just fine without one." As soon as the words left her lips Brittany knew she had said the wrong thing, but her irritation with her Mother had just forced her hand. As her words flew across the space separating them Brittany watched as her Mom's shoulders stiffened. Her Mom was super sensitive to the fact that she had raised them alone. She also knew that her Mother didn't think that her having a child alone, at twenty-one was a shining beacon to her own great parenting.

"Well if you won't do it for yourself, do it for Olivia."

"Olivia is fine. We're fine" Brittany insisted her voice rising with the last word. There was nothing wrong with her Daughter, she was bright and inquisitive, she just brightened the day by existing and while the circumstances surrounding her birth had been less than stellar, Brittany would be forever thankful for her Daughter.

Patricia's whole posture relaxed as she observed Brittany for a minute. "Oh Brittany, I know she's a good girl and everything anyone could hope for in a Grandchild. It's just that she's getting to that age where she will be beginning to rebel. If today is any indication she is already there."

"It was just a misunderstanding Mom." Brittany replied to her Mom.

"A misunderstanding?" Patricia snorted in disbelief. "Opening the wrong jar of jelly is a misunderstanding Brittany. Thinking someone said one thing when they said another is a misunderstanding, but telling several people a lie about moving house is a serious situation."

"Well what's a Father figure going to do Mom?" Brittany asked, challenging her Mom to provide her with an answer as to how anyone could have prevented today from happening. She wasn't aware that some man, if she married him would have mystical powers that would prevent Olivia from getting baited in to arguing with her former friends.

"Discipline, Brittany, a Father offers some discipline." Patricia nodded her head as she moved the skillet from the hot hob and started to ladle in pasta to be warmed through.

"She knows right from wrong, she just got carried away that's all. You know how kids can be."

Patricia turned and locked eyes with Brittany her eyebrows raised. "Yes I know, and I also know what Bradley and Zara Rubens little girl is like, I have no doubt that what Olivia said is true, and that little devil pushed her into it. But let's not forget that her lying is serious, this situation could have turned out a hundred times worse."

"You think I don't know that?" Brittany asked her eyes widening she couldn't believe what her Mom had just said. She had even held her when she had raced back from work frantic tears spilling from her eyes. "God Mom, I have been worried sick since you called me. The things that ran though my mind. God I don't even wanna think about them anymore." Brittany closed her eyes shut tightly and quickly shoved her hands into her hair.

"I know, I know sweetie, calm down."

"I am calm. Can we just eat and not talk about this anymore." Brittany asked exasperated, the whole day was wearing her patience thin.

"Fine, but this isn't over Brittany." Patricia warned as she pointed a wooden spoon at her Daughter before her turned back to the stove.

"It is for me." Brittany spat quietly through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" Patricia asked her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing Mom." Brittany smiled sweetly and placed an innocent look of her face that just caused her Mom to roll her eyes and open her mouth to speak again. However before Patricia could get out a word Brittany heard rapid footsteps. She turned her upper body just in time to see her Daughter run into the dining room and up to the breakfast bar.

Brittany sent Olivia a small gratefully smile and thanked God for her Daughter's timing, because Olivia return was saving her from her again from her Mom and her nagging. Smiling down at her Daughter Brittany accepted the small pair of hands that were thrust into her own for inspection.

"See I'm all clean." Olivia smiled brightly and Brittany peered down at her little hands before she nodded in agreement.

"Ok honey, go sit at the table, your Gran and I will bring everything over." Brittany instructed Olivia as her Mom passed her three plates along with three sets of cutlery over the breakfast bar. Brittany nodded her thanks and as Olivia sat on one of the dining room chairs Brittany started to set their places.

"I'm sorry about shouting at you before, I was so worried about you pumpkin." Brittany heard her Mom tell Olivia as she moved from the kitchen with two bowls held high in the air, one containing the Pancetta Pasta and the other salad.

"I'm fine Gran, I'm sorry too." Olivia told her Gran and Brittany smiled at her Daughter as she moved back around the table and took the seat directly across from Olivia. Brittany watched as her Mom placed the bowls on the table and then picked up Olivia's plate.

"I know, but don't ever do that again, ok? I don't think my old heart could take it."

"I won't." Olivia swore as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Great, so I hope you're hungry, I made your favourite pasta?" Patricia asked Olivia excitedly as she ladled a small portion of pasta onto Olivia's plate sprinkling some grated parmesan over the hot food and followed it up with a small amount of salad covered in dressing.

"I guess." Olivia shrugged.

Patricia frowned as Olivia accepted the plate with a small thank you. "You guess? You guess? Wait who are you and what have you done with my Granddaughter. The Olivia Pierce I know and adore never' I guesses' at her Gran's famous Pancetta Pasta."

"Gran I'm the real Olivia silly, I just had the best milkshake ever I'm kind of full."

"Just like your Mother, ruining your appetite with sweets before you've had your dinner. I lost count of the times I would catch your Mom and your aunt Allie eating boxes of Milk Duds before I had had time to finish up dinner."

"Did they barf?" Olivia asked and Brittany handed her plate to her Mom for her to fill with the food before them, with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"Olivia, don't talk with your mouth full." Brittany said chastising her Daughter for her bad manners, causing Olivia to mimic her earlier actions, and roll her eyes before she shoved her fork back into the pasta on her plate. Brittany shook her head at her Daughter's actions.

"I don't know, did you barf Brittany?" Patricia asked with a twinkle in her eye as she handed Brittany her plate of pasta and salad and then started to prepare her own.

"No" Brittany shook her head as she looked towards her Mom and then Daughter who was sucking a piece of errant pasta up from the corner of her mouth. "But I was pretty ill once or twice."

"Guess what Gran; I made a new friend today."

"Did you sweetie?" Patricia asked as she finally sat down and looked at Olivia expectantly waiting for her to elaborate. Brittany graced her Daughter with an indulgent smile; she didn't even have to guess who it was Olivia was talking about, she had seen that same look in her eyes when she had been talking to her in the foyer a little while ago.

Olivia nodded her head up and down rapidly as a delighted smile over took her face. "I did, her name is Santana..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. **

**I just want to once again, thank every single person who took the time to review the story and offer their kind and insightful words. Each review was appreciated and very welcome; I enjoyed reading each and every one of the comments. I would also like to thank everyone who added the story to their Favourite Stories and added Story Alerts and added me to the Author Alerts. Again these actions are very much appreciated and welcome. **

**Again this part is another lengthy one. Wanted to make sure everything in it was perfect so hence the length of time it's taken me to write it. Anyway on with the show, hope everyone has a good time reading this part and enjoys it as much at the other two parts. **

**Thanks again, **

**Widdy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Santana sat and waited impatiently, as the huge black wrought iron gate that led the way to her home, slowly slid to one side. Santana found herself rapidly tapping her hand upon the black leather steering wheel, as she alternately forced and sucked air in and out nosily through both her mouth and nose.

While it seemed like it was taking an age for the gate to open enough to allow the car entrance, Santana knew it probably wasn't. Looking at the clock on the central computer, Santana saw that in reality only a few seconds had passed since she had pulled up and pressed the gate control attached to her keys.

Santana found herself contemplating getting a new gate, or at least a faster opening mechanism. She considered getting Will to look into it, but she was sure it opened at that speed for some stupid safety reason. Couldn't have it closing too fast as you were driving through in a one hundred and sixty thousand dollar car. Not to mention that she had heard of some kid getting caught in their one of the neighbours gates when she was younger, and there was no way she was getting sued.

Finally a big enough gap was available and Santana threw the car into drive and lifted her foot gently off the break and pushed on the gas causing the car to move forward. Santana drove slowly up the slight incline of gravel driveway that led to her house, and then slowed to a crawl. The sound of gravel crunching under the tyres of the Mercedes filled the air surrounding the cars occupant.

Santana briefly looked in her rear-view mirror and then pressed the control for the gate and watched for a second as it slowly started to close over. Santana then turned her attention back to the car and getting home. She pushed her foot down harder on the gas and increased her speed, leaving a trail of swirling grey dust in her wake.

Within two minutes of driving Santana thankfully drew level with the granite steps that lead up to the front doors of her temporary home. Santana brought the car to a stop, threw it into park and made sure that the handbrake was on. She reached down and turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Santana nosily expelled air through her mouth and ran a hand through her hair as she looked to her right. She felt a small smile overcome her face as she gazed at Bonaparte. The little black dog was fast asleep on the leather seat. The seatbelt was interlocked with his harness and Santana couldn't help thinking he looked cute. Shaking her head at her thoughts, in his current state was how she preferred him, asleep he wasn't so much trouble.

As much as Bonaparte was annoying most of the time, even she had to admit that he did keep her entertained, and make her life a little less lonely. Smiling again Santana reached over and ran a hand down the dogs soft fur covered back. His eyes opened at the fleeting touch and his head lifted slightly as her hand graduated to his head. Santana turned her palm upwards and scratched under Bonaparte's little chin and earned two licks to her palm for the attention.

Withdrawing her hand Santana set about unbuckling her own seatbelt and that of the dogs. Santana told Bonaparte to stay with a point of her finger and then got out of the car. As she opened the door Santana heard movement behind her. She looked back into the car and narrowed her eyes at the little dog that had risen with her movement. With another warning for him to stay put Santana slammed her car door and then moved around the vehicle towards the backend.

While she walked around the car Santana automatically pressed the key fob and watched on as the trunk slowly opened in preparation for her arrival. She retrieved her handbag and a paper bag that lay next to it on the soft back carpet of the trunk. She then pressed the button once again and moved towards the passenger side of the car slipping her arm through her handbag's handle as the trunk closed on itself.

As she drew level with the passenger side Santana found herself greeted by a little black face pressed against the glass of the door window. Bonaparte's hot breath was ghosting across the clear glass and Santana winced as she saw several slobber marks on the glass. She tapped on the window and told the dog to get back, which he did much to her surprise.

Bonaparte was notorious for not paying attention to Santana. He did something's she told him, but generally he ignored her and Santana would tell people that it annoyed her, but it actually amused her that her dog was a bit of a badass. She guessed that what people said about dogs taking on their owner's characteristics was true, because the little furry delinquent was so like her it was almost unbelievable.

Opening the door Santana stepped back as Bonaparte leapt from the car and onto the gravel path. He ran around on the driveway for a little before her ran back to Santana and rubbed his little body upon her legs. Santana simply ignored him and reached into the car to retrieve his leash and then slammed the passenger door shut. With her bags in hand and the leash clasped tightly Santana walked away from the car, not bothering to lock it.

Santana glanced down to see that Bonaparte wasn't under her feet and then made her way over to the granite steps. The dog thought it was a game and simply loved being off his leash. Santana knew it must be like heaven for him. When they were home in New York, anytime they left the apartment he was on his leash. Santana didn't really like to even let him off when they went to Central Park; he had run away on her more times than she could count.

Screaming Bonaparte while running after a little black dog did nothing to help with her sophisticated and laidback image, in fact it all but destroyed it. Santana supposed she could thank God that she wasn't famous, because that image splashed over all the tabloids, would do nothing for her reputation.

However with them being here, Santana didn't mind letting him roam free, he could run off to his heart's content and Santana didn't really worry. She had no fear that he would get hit by a car or someone would steal him. Although Santana couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the last one, because anyone who stole her dog would probably bring him back. Their wardrobe would sure as hell suffer as a result.

As she made her way up the steps Santana watched with her eyebrows raised as the little dog bounded up the steps like they were hurdles and then stopped at the top, he spun around twice as he waited for her to follow his tail wagging rapidly.

Santana reached the top step quickly and glided across the space separating her from the double doors. She grasped hold of the handle of the right hand door and twisted the knob and pushed the heavy wooden door open. She wasn't surprised to find it unlocked, it always was during the day. The only time it was locked was when she was in the house on her own after dark. Santana felt Bonaparte brush past her feet as he entered in after her. She made sure he was out of the way and then turned around to close the door.

Sighing after the clicking sound of the door closing filled the surrounding air; Santana paused and ran her freehand through her hair. As she glanced in the wall length mirror next to the door Santana found herself frowning a little as she took in her appearance. She didn't look great, in fact is she was honest with herself she looked terrible, almost like she had spent the last month in a fucking concentration camp. Her face was drawn, her hair lacklustre, and the little black dress that encased her body, which had once fit snugly, now it hug a little off her frame and caused Santana to grimace. She quickly looked away from the sight as she felt her mood dip.

Striding away from her reflection her jaw clenched tightly, Santana made her way down the marble hallway and past the huge staircase towards the back of the house. She had barely made it five steps past the staircase when she saw Emma walking towards her Father's study. The redheaded woman had her hand on the door handle. Her head turned when she heard Santana's footsteps and Bonaparte's rapid nails clicks on the hard crystalline stone floor tiles.

Santana sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman before her. She didn't really want to talk to her. All she really wanted to do was to sit behind the desk in the study and banish all thoughts of her dismal life from her mind. She had already had enough human interaction today to last her till the end of the month, and even if she had wanted to talk to someone it certainly wouldn't be the woman before her she chose.

For half a second Santana contemplated turning around and walking back to the staircase to escape Emma. However the fact that she had been seen, and the fact that Bonaparte had already left her side, and was sitting on the floor in front of Emma, kind of forced Santana to continue on her path. She walked slowly towards the other woman while fixing a tight smile upon her face.

"Oh Santana, you're home." Emma greeted Santana with a large smile as she removed her hand from the door handle and then folded it along with the other one in front of her.

"Yeah, I just got back."Santana told the other woman as she drew level with her, but maintained a safe distance. She herself hated being too close to people. The fact that when she wasn't carrying anything she always had her arms crossed was a warning sign, as far as Santana was concerned. It told any and all, that she wasn't touchy feely and that even contemplating touching her was a fate worse than death.

Santana hadn't known Emma long, but she had always prided herself on being observant. There was something about the way Emma moved, that told Santana that the other woman didn't like to be touched. Santana suspected that there was more to Emma's not touching that hers, she just hated people she didn't know or like being overly familiar. Emma she suspected was suffering from some form of OCD.

She hadn't even once seen Emma touch even her husband when they had been together. She was also always cleaning; she even wiped the door handles before she touched them. Then there was the time that Bonaparte had rubbed on the other woman's legs on the first day they had arrived. Santana was sure she was going to have a heart attack the second it happened, her eyes had opened so wide it looked like they were going to pop out. Will had just smiled and laughed nervously when Santana had opened her mouth to comment about how a few dog hairs weren't going to kill the other woman. Before she could receive a reply from Emma though, Will had sent his Wife away to prepare some coffee. While he had taken care of her bags and lead her to her room diverting Santana's attention.

"Well that's good." Emma said as she nodded and looked down at Bonaparte wearily. Santana barely contained her eye roll at the words and looked towards the little dog and couldn't help but wonder what Emma's reaction would be if he jumped on her. Suppressing a smile at the thought Santana lifted her eyebrows and looked up at Emma.

"It is?" Santana asked after clearing her throat.

"Well yes it's good to see you going out for some fresh air." Emma smiled brightly her huge eyes widening even more. Santana didn't hold back this time with her eye roll. Driving a kid home, and getting a bland cuppa java from some crappy little coffee shop in town, hardly constituted as fresh air.

"Why were you headed into the study, was there something you wanted or needed?" Santana asked trying to steer the conversation back on track. If Emma was floating around the study, Santana knew she must have something to tell her.

Emma looked back towards the study door and nodded her head in response to Santana's question. "I was just about to leave you a note to say that I've finished for the day."

"Well now you don't have to bother, as here I am." Santana smirked slightly as she tipped her head to one side and folded her arms across her chest, tucking the paper bag she held in one hand under her arm.

"I just wanted to let you know. I have locked everything up and checked all the windows and doors, downstairs and up." Emma continued ignoring Santana's sarcastic comment.

"Ok Emma, that's great." Santana nodded and replied absently, as her eyes roamed around the hallway. It was always the same routine; it had been the same routine since she could remember. Sure the players had changed, but the schedule of work in this house hadn't. Just like Santana's Mother's housekeeper Sarah, had greeted her at the end of each day, Emma had taken to doing the same.

She had only been back here for three whole days and the redhead had been there at the end of each day with the same words. The house was locked up; the dog was feed and watered, her evening meal was waiting should she want it. Santana suspected her Mother would love it, she always did like routine and a touch of pomp, but Santana didn't. She had told the woman she just had to tell her she was leaving and that was all, she didn't require a play by play of Emma's actions, but it just didn't seem to have sunk in.

Emma smiled slightly and blinked twice and Santana watched as she started to wring her hands nervously. "I have also prepared you a light meal; I can heat it now or leave it in..."

"I'm not hungry." Santana interrupted as a dark look crossed her face. That was another thing that annoyed Santana about Emma, her constant nagging for her eat on a regular basis. When she woke up Emma had her breakfast ready and waiting. Lunch was served when twelve o'clock came around. Then there was an evening meal at dead on seven o'clock. She hated the schedule that was being thrust upon her; it didn't suit her free lifestyle. She would eat when she wanted to, not when some over paid and over educated idiot in white lab coat, or her annoying housekeeper told her to.

"But..." Emma tried again.

"I said I'm not hungry. I eat when I was out." Santana said firmly as she cut off Emma once more. It was blatant lie. Coffee did not equate to a foodstuff, nor did it have a nutritional value, well as far as Santana knew anyway. Still, she was telling the truth on one count, she wasn't hungry. In fact, the only thing Santana had eaten the whole day had been two pieces of dry toast and some fresh kiwi fruit at breakfast, and even that she had had to force down.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave it in the refrigerator for you, so you can heat it up later." Emma moved her head up and then down sharply with her words. Santana could tell the other woman was trying to keep her voice level as not to incite Santana's anger. It didn't work.

"Look, I don't want it." Even as she muttered the words Santana's mind flashed back the image of herself she had just been confronted with. While she might not want the food, the lingering memory of her own practically emaciated body told her she probably needed it. She usually only looked this badly when she was working on something epic, music tended to take her mind away to another place. While in that place nothing else mattered apart from the music that was in her mind, food, sleep, relationships and life in general took a back seat.

Only now that place seemed to have become elusive, she hadn't touched a piano or any instrument in months. She hadn't thought of a single fucking melody, no words describing her pain or love had flowed into her cerebellum. Now she just looked like shit because, in the words of her doctor, she was 'recovering from a traumatic event and it would take her time, relaxation and a radical reshuffle of her priorities, to get back to her old self'.

Emma bit her bottom lip and took several shallow breaths before her spoke again. "It's part of my job. I'm under strict instructions to prepare you meals. The dietician sheet Mr Hummel provided me with..."

"Prepare all the meals you like." Santana muttered, she was more than ready for this conversation to be over. She was tired and her control on her patience was rapidly slipping.

"You should really eat, with your current condition..." Emma frowned as she looked up and down Santana's body, surveying her figure.

As Santana tilted her head back she heard a soft click as air escaped from in-between the vertebrae of her spine. She laughed humorously and she looked at the ceiling counting to ten, as she desperately tried to keep hold of the burning anger that had ignited with Emma's words.

After she had somewhat composed herself Santana dropped her head forward and glared at the small housekeeper. From the look in Emma's wide eyes Santana could see that the other woman was aware that she had crossed an invisible line.

While she was no were near as formal as her Mother was with the people who had worked for her. She even let them call her by her first name for God's sake. Santana however, did expect Emma and Will to keep some sort of professional distance. Certain topics were just not spoken about and this was one of them. "Emma, I don't pay you for medical advice, I pay you to look after my home."

"I'm sorry." Emma apologised for her previous ill chosen words.

"Look, cook all you fucking like Emma, but it doesn't mean I'm going to eat what you make. I can't make myself hungry. As for my health..." Santana paused her voice dropping as it trailed off, she dragged in a huge amount of oxygen into her lungs before she continued. "That isn't a topic that is up for discussion, ever. If you mention it again, you and Will, will both find yourselves looking for new employment." Silence reigned as Santana allowed Emma to soak in her warning.

After a small amount of time had passed Santana released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She knew it was pointless to argue with the woman before her, and if she hadn't been so furious with her she would have been impressed that Emma had even had the audacity to say what she had said.

As far as Santana was concerned the current subject that was not up for discussion. Santana knew it was part of Emma's job to feed her, but it was not part of her job to question her. Not many people stood up to her, in fact Santana could count on one hand the amount of people who would dare stand toe to toe with her, and only about three of them would even dare mention her health.

"Santana..."

Santana unfolded her arms, taking care to keep the paper bag she held under her right arm in place. She held up free hand towards Emma halting her before she could start in on her again. She had finally had enough; she didn't want to hear the other woman start on again about how she needed to eat. "Here, give these key's to Will, and have him put the car in one of the garages. I want the interior cleaned as well, Bonaparte slobbered all over the passenger side window and seat. Oh and tell him the gate was open this afternoon. I won't tolerate anything like that again, the idea that people can just wander onto my property whenever they like, doesn't appeal to me."

Emma gladly received the keys and accepted the change in topic, "I think he was accepting a delivery."

Santana sent Emma a look of reproach, "I didn't ask for an excuse Emma, I just asked that it not happen again."

"Of course Santana." Emma stuttered as her eyes took on their ever wide look once more. She seemed to nod her head along afterwards.

"Good, you can go whenever you're ready."

"I'll just feed Bonaparte and make sure the alarm is armed before I leave." Emma informed Santana quickly. As Santana watched the redheaded woman looked down nervously at the little dog that was running circles around her feet as he panted heavily with the exertion.

"Yes, you do that." Santana murmured exhausted, she was more than ready to be rid of Emma for the evening; the whole day's events were starting to wear on her. She certainly never expected that she would be entreating and playing chauffer to a little girl this afternoon. Smiling internally Santana had to admit that meeting Olivia had actually been the highlight of her otherwise boring day. The little girl had been bright and cheerful after she had gotten her to dry her tears and had consumed her milkshake.

"Good night Santana." Emma said softly as she flashed a quick smile towards Santana then turned and walked away.

Santana shook her head and didn't respond in-kind to Emma. Instead she watched on and mumbled traitor as Bonaparte ran off following close to the housekeepers heels. Santana knew that it was probable that he had come to associate the redheaded housekeeper with food, like he did with Mercedes.

Santana shook her head as she thought of Bonaparte's reaction whenever Mercedes came to her apartment to visit. Almost every time she came she brought him foie gras as a treat and lavished him with attention and gifts in the form of annoying squeaky toys. He loved her so much he actually wanted to leave with her when she went.

It wasn't like she hadn't offered him to her best friend because she had when he had first been ungrateful thrust back at her. Only Mercedes had reluctantly refused as with touring and recording she didn't really have time for a pet. Kurt had been her second option, but he had just looked at his silver Armani silk blazer and had said no.

Santana had been furious at the time. She didn't know what she was going to do with a dog, but she had learnt fast and she had come to appreciate the company in her own way. She even had to admit that she herself secretly liked to spoil the little devil, but she drew the line at feeding him duck liver pate. She didn't know what Emma was feeding him, but she knew it was probably excellent and they way he abandoned her so quickly, told Santana she probably wouldn't see him until he had gotten what he wanted.

Turning away from the retreating forms of both her dog and housekeeper Santana faced the study door. Emma hadn't quite fully opened the door so it sat slightly ajar. A dull shaft light shone outwards from in-between the crack creating a 'v' shape on the marble tiles of the hallway floor at Santana's feet. Santana stepped forward and pushed upon the door widening the crack and flooding the hallway with the muted light.

It was still strange for her to enter this room and not see her Father sitting behind the desk. It was stranger still for her to sit behind the desk herself, but the space no longer belonged to her Father. The space was now belonged to her. Even if the left hand wall was lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with all her Father's books, it was now her study.

She supposed she could change it, She rationally knew she should change it. It would be refreshing and liberating to get rid of the medical books and fill them with things that pointed to her interests. She knew she should make the space her own by hang her own painting's behind the bureau and changing the photographs that where situated around the room. But Santana just couldn't bring herself to touch anything yet, it as if she knew that by touching things she would be making a connection and setting down some sort of foundation here, and that was the last thing Santana wanted to do. She would be out of this house by the end of the month and that was that.

The only alteration and addition she had made to the room to the room was having Will remove her Father's archaic computer and the desk it had sat on. She had added her own laptop, and it sat upon the brown leather writing surface of her Father's bureau.

Moving into the room Santana left the door open a touch for when Bonaparte decided to come crawling back. There was no way she was risking her Mother pitching a fit if she ever came back and found the doors scratched to shit from her dog's claws. Santana just winced at the thought.

After retrieved her cell phone from her hand bag Santana dropped the black leather bag and Bonaparte's leash onto a small ormolu-mounted onyx étagère that was located just within the entrance. She briefly remembered it had once been home to a large fern and an ornately decorated bone china plant pot and wondered were both had gone for a moment, but then shrugged off the thought as she moved further into the room.

As she neared the bureau Santana threw the paper bag down onto the surface and then dropped heavily into the leather chair that was situated behind it. Santana leaned back her eyes closed and for a second cherished the feeling of being off her feet.

Opening her eyes Santana glanced down at the boots that encased the lower half of her legs. She glared at them for a little while and bemoaned her choice in footwear. The boots weren't exactly made for trekking or driving around in; then again she hadn't really thought she would be out and about when she first picked them out this morning.

Sighing Santana reached forward and opened her laptop and then rested her hands upon the surface of the desk as the operating system booted up. While she waited for her laptop to start Santana eyes flicked around the room once more. It didn't take long before her chocolate brown eyes had come full circle and landed upon the single draw that sat in the centre of the desk.

Santana was familiar with the content of the desk. She had peeked into the study enough times over the years and had seen her Father retrieving what he called 'his oldest friend' from the draw. The first time her Father had opened the draw in her presence; she had been sixteen and had just told her parents she was gay. While her Mother had just fled the room ranting in Spanish about 'popular culture' being to blame and how it better a 'phase', Santana had watched on as her Father had just handed her a glass with a deep sigh, as he pulled a bottle from the draw.

Opening the single draw Santana grimaced as she looked downwards towards the content. Two crystal scotch glasses sat flush with a long black box that Santana knew she shouldn't even contemplate opening. If anyone who knew her were here, they would be berating her for even looking. Reaching out Santana ghosted her fingers over the box before she opened it and smiled at its single occupant.

It was exactly what she expected to find in the draw. A single bottle of Macallan whiskey, her Father's drink of choice. Santana reached over and flicked the lid off of the box and sighed as she stared at the amber liquid held with the soft cream silk lining of the box. Reaching out Santana plucked the bottle from the box and ran her eyes down the label. A gold crest was prominent on a background of black and the year 1969 had been pressed into the label in green ink.

Santana's eyebrows rose at that. She knew the process that was required to make Whiskey and she knew that over forty years, the losses due to evaporation, incurred over such a lengthy maturation time would be extremely high and therefore only a very limited amount of bottles would be obtained per cask. Making this a very costly bottle of liquor, and knowing her Father as she did, Santana had no doubt that this was a fine vintage as well.

It wasn't really her drink of choice, but Santana didn't care. She briefly wondered if it was the same bottle that her Father had allowed her to drink from when she had come out to him and her Mother. She hadn't really paid attention at the time, her Father's silence and the burning in her throat at taken most of her attention.

After she had slowly twisted the top off and placed the bottle on the writing surface Santana retrieved one of the glasses. It made a dull thud as she placed it not too gently upon the brown leather. Santana picked up the bottle and proceeded to pour two fingers of the amber liquid into the glass. After replacing the top Santana placed the bottle to one side and picked up the glass.

Staring at the liquor Santana contemplated whether she should drink it or not. She knew she shouldn't, every rational thought in her mind told her that drinking it was a bad idea. Two thoughts were above all the others in stopping her from instantly downing what was in the glass. Santana knew that drinking this wouldn't be good for either her health or her mental state at the moment.

A pinging sound interrupted Santana's thoughts and her eyes swung up from the glass and towards the laptop screen. The desktop had finally loaded and a small popup in the right hand corner told Santana she had one new email. There was only one person who used that email and Santana took a deep breath as placed the glass upon the desk. She reached forward and ran one of her fingers over the touch pad and directed the pointer towards the popup. When the arrow was in place Santana tapped gently on the notification, enlarging it and opening up outlook and the email.

Santana rolled her eyes as she scanned over the words that accompanied the two attachments to the file. She picked up the names Kurt and Mercedes, and the words songs and album, but Santana found herself mainly focused on the name Rachel at the bottom of the email. It was at that she instantly decided that she wasn't going to properly read it. Kurt was always getting his assistant to email her; it was his own little private joke. He knew how much she annoyed her. Santana found it just as irritating that the midget woman waffled on as much in the written form of the word as much as she did in the spoken.

Rolling her eyes Santana focused her attention on the attachments that Kurt had promised her this afternoon. She hadn't thought about that since she had found Olivia in her hallway. The little girl had served as a timely distraction. Now however her thoughts where forced back the resin her day had started so badly.

After a minute of clicking and opening and closing programs Santana found herself staring solemnly at the interface for iTunes. The song titles both stood out starkly to Santana but the thing that mocked her most was what was contained within the column dedicated to the songs composer. Usually the name Mercedes Jones in the column was accompanied by as the name Santana Lopez, now two unfamiliar names took pride of place.

As her finger and the pointer hovered of the small circular play button for the song called _Tears of Darkness_ Santana found herself looking back at the glass on the desk. She knew she was going to need what it contained, if she was going to endure this stark reminder of her failure and her body's betrayal.

* * *

><p>Brittany took a deep breath as she stood stock still outside the door that led to her Sister's upmarket home. The faint sound of music and chatter could be heard through the wood of the door alerting Brittany to the fact that the party was well underway. Not that this surprised her seeing as she was over and hour late.<p>

Brittany looked down at her feet and wondered for the third time in the last five minutes how her Mother had convinced her to come. Well if she was honest with herself, she knew that she had been manipulated into it. She knew her Mother was just looking out for her, but when the older blonde woman started talking about getting older and being lonely, Brittany found herself wanting to do nothing else but escape.

Olivia was feed and tucked up in safe and asleep in bed. So the only other company for Brittany would have been her Mother, and while she loved her dearly, she just couldn't bear the thought of watching old reruns of the _Golden Girls_ while her Mom once again questioned her parenting style and lack of love life. So despite the earlier events of the day when her Mother had started pushing her to come, Brittany hadn't really had really resisted.

Shoving the thought of her Mom over to one side, Brittany raised her finger and firmly pressed upon the door bell that was attached to the left hand side of the door frame. After a few minutes of nothing Brittany raised her finger again and pressed the doorbell once more. Allowing her finger to linger the second time, so that the sound inside the house was more prominent.

It appeared to have some effect because seconds later the front door swung open, emitting a burst of upbeat music and raucous laughter into the cold night air. Brittany smiled as the dark blue painted door was pulled back, revealing a tall smiling caramel skinned man. Brittany found herself grinning back in reflex as she saw the man's face light up further as he noticed her presence.

She was suddenly engulfed in a familiar pair of strong arms and Brittany allowed herself to be pulled tightly against the man's strong body. After a few bone crushing seconds she was released from the tight embrace, and Brittany allowed her eyes to run down her Brother-in-laws outfit.

Brian Gold was dressed as impeccably as always. A sky blue oxford shirt covered his torso and was accompanied by tailored grey slacks and black loafers. Brittany suspected that he had just shed the jacket and tie he had worn for work and had opened a few buttons on his shirt.

Brian held a wineglass filled with a dark red liquid and the lazy smile and the twinkle in his bright green eyes told the blonde that her Brother-in-law had been drinking for quite a while. Not that she blamed him; she knew he didn't really like the whole socialising thing. It was his way of coping with a situation he would rather avoid. He was more at home in front of his laptop than the crowds of people her Sister insisted on entertaining on a regular basis.

Not for the first time Brittany wondered how her Sister had managed to nab such a straight laced husband. Well that wasn't exactly true, Brian wasn't really straight laced he just tended to look that way. Get him around Olivia or a computer consol and he turned into a big kid. Brittany and Allie had found him more than once with Olivia on his back whooping as he ran round their Mom's yard pretending to be a horse or some other animal.

Still, despite his good nature Brian wasn't who Brittany imagined her Sister marrying. She had always though Allie would marry some guy in a band, not the friend of a friend from college who worked for a software company and liked to read comic books. Then again Brittany had to remind herself that her Sister wasn't as wild as she once was. Gone were the days of keggers and skinny dipping in their neighbour's pools. That had all stopped when Allie had gone off to college. Now it was dinner parties and get-togethers like this one, wine and cheese nights and a weekend away once a month.

"If it isn't my favourite Sister-in-law." Brian greeted Brittany with a wink and a flash of his pearly whites.

Brittany tilted her head to one side and allowed her lips to curl slightly, "I thought I was your only Sister-in-law, Brian?"

"That you are Brittany," Brian smiled once again in response as he nodded his head up and down, causing his mop of brown hair to fall into his eyes. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"So am I. So how are you Bri?" Brittany inquired interested in how her Brother-in-law was faring.

Brian shrugged his massive shoulder up and down once and took a weary breath. "I'm good thanks, could have done without this party. Been one hell of a week at work."

"You should have told Allie." Brittany told Brian as she noticed the signs of tiredness and stress etched around Brian's gentle eyes. Brittany glanced up at him and flashed a look of sympathy. She knew how he felt; she was exhausted herself and really did not want to be here. Work and the whole Olivia lying affair had taken it out of her.

"Yeah, right, and sleep on the sofa? No thank you." The taller man laughed with a few rapid shakes of his head. Brittany joined him, because Allie was getting more and more like their Mom the older she got. The only way was Allie's way, in this house she ruled the roost. Brian was just along for the ride, and it was an easy ride if he just let her Sister have her way. Brittany didn't blame him for one second Allie was like a juggernaut, when she wanted something; she wouldn't, or could be stopped.

Brittany was drawn from her thoughts as Brian hooked one of his huge arms around her shoulders and guided her away from the door and through the hallway. When they reached the main reception room Brittany saw that the room was quite full. She frowned as she remembered her Sister told her it was just a small get together; but there was well over fifty people in the front room alone.

"So where's that Sister of mine?" Brittany asked as with a roll of her eyes as she gazed around the assembled guests in search of her little Sister. Usually it was her Sister who answered the door at her parties; she loved to be there to greet her guests first.

Brian shrugged his broad shoulders and threw out his hand that held his wine glass towards the groups of their friends and looked around the room in search of his Wife. "Oh somewhere schmoozing, you know Allie, always gotta work a crowd, even when they are just friends and don't require charming."

"It's what she does." Brittany nodded as she took in this information. She understood what Brian was saying, when they had been teenagers both she and her Sister had been the life and soul of ever party they had gone to. In fact it wasn't a good party if the Pierce Sister hadn't been invited. Allie was particularly good at networking, so always made it her goal to talk to every single person at her parties. She used this skill in her work. Allie was part owner of an art gallery in town and as such needed all the people skills she could muster.

"I know, I know. Come on I'll get you a drink."

"That would be great." Brittany yelled enthusiastically and Brian laughed at her eagerness. Brittany joined him as he squeezed her shoulders and pulled her deeper into the crowd. Brittany dipped her head in greeting and waved as she passed by several people she knew.

The two siblings by marriage had just emerged on the other side of the room when Brittany heard someone shout her name. Brian dropped his arm and Brittany spun around just as she felt another set of arms enfold her in a tight but short hug. "Britt!"

"Allie, you look great." Brittany said honestly as she gave her little Sister a small peck on the cheek, and ran her eyes down her Sister's outfit, because she really did look fantastic. Allie was dressed in an extremely tight fitting strapless red dress. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back loosely from her face, while the majority of it was allowed to cascade down her back. Her makeup was clean and bright giving her a fresh and young look. She looked stunning and if the adoring look Brian was giving her was any indication, it was clear to Brittany he thought the same.

It still sometimes took Brittany by surprise how much her Sister had changed over the past five years. She had grown up so much. Oh Brittany knew that most people would say that her Sister had always been the more mature of the two of them and had acted like an adult well before she had become one but Brittany didn't see it that way. Allie was always her little Sister, she always envisioned her with skinned knees, getting into all kinds of trouble, and dragging her along for the ride.

"Not as good as you." Brittany smiled at the compliment. She didn't look to bad herself. She had chosen a dark grey mini dress that hugged the contours of her figure, while the smoky colour of the grey seemed to bring out the colour of her eyes. She had straightened her hair and allowed it to hang freely and frame her face. A pair of hot pink high heels added an edge and a touch of fun to what otherwise would have been a boring outfit.

"I am hot." Brittany said bluntly causing Brian to chuckle and Allie to snort and roll her eyes.

"And modest too. I'm surprised you here though Britt." Allie finished seriously as she gazed at Brittany her eyes showing her confusion and concern. It was obvious to Brittany that her Mom must have told Allie what had happened, not that that surprised her. Her Mom had phoned everyone she knew asking if they had seen Olivia, when she hadn't come home on time. That Allie was one of those was just natural, Olivia loved her Aunt Allie and the feeling was mutual. They spent as much time as possible together.

"Mom." Brittany muttered and raised her eyebrows along with the one word explanation.

Allie held up her hand indicating that Brittany didn't need to add anything further and flicked her eyes towards the heavens. "Ah say no more, Mom told me what happened." Allie added confirming Brittany's earlier thoughts.

"So how's my little garnish?" Allie asked using her nickname for Olivia. Brittany automatically shook her head as she remembered the first time Allie had called Olivia it. Red faced and exhausted from the ordeal she had just been put through to bring her daughter into the world. Brittany had announced her daughter's name as Olivia causing her Sister to go into a rant about olives and giving her niece a name that was so close to something that should only be gracing a Martini.

"She's ok; she had a run in with Ashley Ruben." Brittany informed her Sister and watched as Allie raised an eyebrow at the second name Ruben. Brittany and Allie had gone to school with both of Ashley's parents. Brad had been in her year while Zara had been in Allie year. Both had been bullies and Brittany could only think that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"What's this about her saying she was living over on Wellington?" Allie asked as she took a sip from the long steamed wineglass she held in her right hand.

"She said she lived in a house over there." Brittany informed her sister with a quick shrug of her shoulders. She didn't really have any more information than that. Olivia hadn't told her which house and neither ad the woman who had brought her daughter home. She had just said she lived on Wellington and that was that.

Allie whistled low and then chuckled as she lifted her glass in the air in a toast to Olivia, much to Brittany's annoyance. "I'll give the kid one thing, when she lies she lies big, just like her Aunt Allie."

"Allie!" Brittany admonished Allie; her Sister was working her way up to being a bad influence on Olivia. Every time they spent time together, Brittany had to field questions about the more unsavoury moments of her youth. Not that she was ashamed of anything she had done on the past, but there were just some things she didn't want her eight year old daughter knowing about.

Allie waved off Brittany's warning and expelled air nosily through her nostrils. "What? Gotta love her though, I think it's great. Something to tease her about when she gets older. I'm going to file this alongside her naked phase, and when she peed on Brian's face." Allie finished as she held open her arms with a huge smile on her face.

Brittany couldn't help but smile back weakly while releasing a small sigh. She remembered the incident; well it wasn't like she could exactly forget something like that. It was the first time that Allie brought Brian home to introduce him to their Mom and the first time he had held Olivia with disastrous results. Suffice to say, Brian hadn't wanted to hold Olivia for a while after that.

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that." Brian grumbled with a deep frown marring his partially obscured brow.

"You did, I didn't." Allie smiled sweetly towards her husband and Brittany shook her head at her Sister antics.

"I think I married the wrong Sister." Brian murmured as her looked between his Wife and Brittany and sent the latter a small wink.

Allie's mouth dropped at her husband's words, "Please Brittany was worse than me. I know I dated a few undesirables and hitchhiked my way home from more than a few parties, but Britt has always had me beat."

"I was not worse than you." Brittany quickly tried to defend herself, even though she knew it was useless. She had been wild in her teenage years, and if she hadn't have given birth to Olivia, Brittany suspected she would probably still be the same.

Allie folded her left arm across her chest and carefully rested her right elbow onto it as she nursed her wine glass. She fixed Brittany with a glare and shook her head in disbelief at her Sister's denial. "You stripped naked at one of Billy Larson's pool parties and then ran through his neighbourhood in the buff, singing Christina Aguilera's seminal classic _Genie in a Bottle_."

"Really?" Brian asked his smile growing; Brittany just shrugged her shoulders, neither denying nor confirming Allie's statement, as she desperately tried to remember who Billy Larson was. She had it narrowed down to one of the jocks on the football team or the creepy guy who had worked at the gas station over on 38th street and had always flown from the kiosk to fill her tank up for her.

Allie nodded. "Yeah, it took me and a couple of girls from my lacrosse team an hour to track her down. When we did find her, she was in old man Compton's back yard wrapped in his star spangled banner and barking at his dog."

"Amazing. Wait, you played lacrosse?" Brian asked with a suddenly confused look. Brittany ignored him as suddenly remembered that Billy had been the jock and the party he had thrown that her Sister was referring to. She had gotten pretty wasted, but then again that was nothing unusually for her at a party back then.

"Of course I played lacrosse Brian. What did you think all the trophies in Mom's attic were from?" Brittany frowned as found herself once again paying attention to her Sister and Brian. She wondered what the hell her Sister and Brian had been doing in her Mom's attic. Almost as soon as the thought had entered her mind Brittany decided that could probably guess and that she really didn't want to know any details.

"Cheerleading." Brian offered with a shrug.

"Those are Brittany's trophies." Allie informed her husband her voice dropping a notch broadcasting her anger to her audience of two.

"Oh, well lacrosse is just as hot as cheerleading." Brian's eyes widened and his head nodded along with his words as he tried to convince his Wife. Allie just rolled her eyes obviously letting go of her anger and Brittany's mind went back to the night in question.

She didn't remember getting naked, well fully naked anyway. She was sure she must have because Allie didn't lie about stuff like that, and she had gotten naked at other parties. So it wasn't that farfetched. "I am sure someone slipped me something in a drink that night, because I don't remember anything after taking off my bra."

"Yeah right," Allie snorted. "No one slipped you anything Britt. It was all the booze, because I seem to remember you had your head under a keg for the majority of the night."

"Why the hell didn't I know you both in high school?" Brian suddenly asked his green eyes wide as her bemoaned his luck.

"Because you're from Dayton and were a self-confessed loser in high school, and we didn't associate with losers." Allie said and Brittany nodded along with her Sister. It was a sad but true fact. While Brittany herself hadn't really cared about social sets and had been happy to associate with anyone in high school. Her friends and Sister had cared and had steered her on what they saw was the right track. Brittany was just grateful that those days were over.

"True, I was classed as a loser, and being in Dayton was a geographical hindrance." Brian admitted with a small shrug obviously not taking offence to his Wife's words.

"Looks like my niece is going to give us a run for our money someday, and her whole rebel adventure has started today."

"It's not funny Allie, anything could have happened."Brittany berated her Sister for taking a situation that she nearly destroyed a part of her so lightly. She had been worried sick and it annoyed her that Allison was just reducing what had happened to some amusing anecdote.

"Oh stop worrying Brittany, nothing did happen and it's over and done with now. She's home safe and sound."

Brittany supposed that her Sister was right, but she still just couldn't let go of her 'what if's' just yet. Everything that had happened was still so fresh in her mind. She knew it would take a while for her memories of those intense and disturbing emotions to fade. "Luckily it was a woman who lived in the house, and she was kind enough to bring Olivia home."

"Well there you go." Allie nodded in agreement and then looked to Brittany's right to were Brian had turned and was moving away without saying anything. "Wait where are you going?"

"To get myself and Britt a drink." Brian informed his Wife as he jutted his head towards his now empty wine glass and then to Brittany's empty hands. Brittany flashed Brian a grateful smile. She was feeling a little left out, almost everyone around them was drinking, and after her day she could use one.

Without waiting for Allie to answer him Brian disappeared into the sea of people in search of alcohol. Brittany looked back towards her Sister as she heard Allie sigh deeply.

"Remind me why I married him again." Allie asked as she stared at the crowd of people who blocked her view of her husband.

"He's six foot five, doesn't smoke, and loves kids, poetry and romantic strolls along moon lit beaches. He always comes home after work, and buys you random and expensive gifts and he's so well hung that even horses look at him in envy." Brittany recited the same words her Sister had told her when she had first asked her why she was marrying the obviously geeky man, who hadn't seemed to have a single thing in common with her wild leather wearing little Sister.

Allie smiled widely and gently tapped three fingers to her forehead. "Oh that was it, how could I ever forget that?"

"I have no idea." Brittany laughed as she shared a smile with her Sister.

"So what was she like?" Allie asked Brittany after a small amount of time had passed.

"Who?" Brittany asked confused as to who Allie was referring to. She looked towards her Sister her eyebrows raised as she demanded her to elaborate.

"Olivia's lady friend." Allie added as she ran one of her fingers absently around the rim of her wineglass.

Brittany opened her mouth slightly and raised her head up. As the words of her Sister sank in Brittany felt her brow crease. "Don't say it like that Allie, it sounds seedy."

"You sound like Mom Britt." Allie laughed and Brittany narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling's words.

"Thank you so much, that's just what I wanted to hear." Brittany mumbled slightly annoyed that her Sister was comparing her to their Mom. While she loved her Mom, the last thing she wanted was to become her, that right was solely reserved for Allie as far as Brittany was concerned.

"So?" Allie prompted with a raised eyebrow and a slight shake of her head causing Brittany to take a deep breath.

"Oh you know." Brittany shrugged not really wanting to get into the subject that was Santana. Not that she knew much about her; only what Olivia had told her, and for some unknown reason that irked Brittany.

"No, I don't know Britt, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. I have always wondered who lived in those houses; I mean we get a few people who live in the area come into the gallery, but not often. What was she fifty or something?"

Brittany shook her head at how wrong her Sister was, and if Santana was fifty, she sure as hell looked like the best fifty year old woman Brittany had ever seen. "No she was pretty young, around my age I guess. She was beautiful."

"Well that does surprise me." Allie murmured squinting her eyes as she gently bit her lower lip.

"What?" Brittany asked intrigued by her Sister's low words. "That she was beautiful?"

"No." Allie dragged out the word with a small frown at her older Sister's sudden blush. "That someone so young is living in house like those on Wellington; usually massive old mansions are owned by miserly old spinsters who have Pomeranians and chauffeurs."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she was nothing like that." Brittany chose not to comment on the fact that the woman named Santana did have a lapdog although it wasn't a Pomeranian. The rest she didn't have a clue about.

"Just beautiful huh?" Allie smirked and then took a sip of her wine.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her Sister and looked around at the assembled guests to avoid her knowing gaze. Allie knew of Brittany's liberal views upon sex and sexuality. Brittany also knew that her Sister was well aware that she had engaged in relationships with both men and women over the years. So the fact that she commented on another woman's beauty wasn't strange.

Not wanting her Sister to probe deeper into the subject of her daughter and her rescuer, Brittany decided to steer the topic back to the reason that had brought her here in the first place. "So what did you get Mom to nag me into coming here for? You know I should be home with Olivia."

Allie bit her bottom lip suppressing a smile that was threatening to spill forth. Brittany knew what was going to leave her lips next and she didn't like it one little bit. The fact that her Mom had practically forced her to come had been all the indication Brittany needed as to why her Sister had invited her along to this little soiree. "Ok, now I know you're going to kill me, but I have someone I would like to introduce you to."

"Allie..." Brittany said warningly. She didn't want to be set up by her Sister, again. It was always embarrassing and awkward. The last guy her Sister had set her up with had been the size of a small mountain and talked constantly about his Mother. "I thought I told you I wasn't interested. Not that I didn't suspect you had something up your sleeve, Mom has been talking about husbands again."

"You have my sympathies were Mom is concerned, but you're not getting any younger." Allie added as her eyes raked over Brittany's face scrutinising what she saw.

Brittany felt her mouth drop open in shock; she couldn't believe what her Sister was saying to her. She was practically saying she was past it, or that she would be soon. "Allie, the way you say that makes me sound ancient."

Allie shrugged off Brittany's comment not denying what was being said and took another sip of her wine before she spoke once more. "You are knocking thirty sis. A quarter of your life is slipping by, and while you have one life goal of a child complete, you also need yourself a man. Look it's a simple fact, the older you get the thinner the selection pool becomes. It's also well known that men as they get older like younger women."

"Not all men." Brittany moaned, her annoyance with her Sister growing by the second. She had had enough of this crap from her Mom this afternoon; she really didn't need it from Allie too. To Brittany it was quite scary how much her Mom and Allie thought alike sometimes, she was going to make a comment about it but didn't, knowing it would piss her Sister off to be compared to their Mom.

Allie nodded her head in agreement. "I know that, still it's a fact."

"Only according to you." Brittany said.

"And Cosmo." Allie added with a small grin and lifted her wine glass to her lips once more.

Brittany groaned out loud, "Look your choice in men sucks."

"Hey! You just admitted that Brian was a catch, and a well endowed catch at that." Allie smirked around the rim of her wine glass and waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her Sister's words and looked around for the man in question to come back with her drink and save her from her Sister and her matchmaking. "Well your choice in men for me sucks."

"I know, but this guys different, he's a real sweetheart Brittany, I have a feeling you'll really like him." Allie said and Brittany could tell that her Sister genuinely believed what she was saying was the truth. Still Brittany had heard her Sister say those words before and each time the dates she had been forced to endure had been unprecedented disasters.

"You said that last time and he was thirty-eight, lived with his Mother and worked out three times a day." Brittany informed her Sister, as she pursed her lips. Her mind automatically provided her with an image of the meathead she had been set up with and conversation which mainly consisted of what flavour protein shakes he had consumed that day.

"Well fitness is important as you get older." Allie offered with a sharp nod of her head causing Brittany to narrow her eyes. It wasn't like she didn't know that, fitness was important to her considering her career.

"He looked like Magilla Gorilla." Brittany noisily expelled a breath of air as her little Sister cracked up and started laughing at the comparison she had made to her last date and the cartoon ape.

"Oh my God you are right, he so freaking did!" Allie agreed still laughing.

"Look I don't think this is a good idea Allie." Brittany said as she struggled to make herself heard over the noise of the people who were surrounding them.

"Ok, Ok," Allie wiped a tear from her eye and pressed a hand to her chest as her laughter died down. She leaned forward closer to Brittany so she could be better heard. "At least let me introduce you."

Brittany shook her head, clearly letting her sister know how she felt about that. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Come on." Allie persisted, determination creeping into her voice.

"No." Brittany said firmly.

"Not even for a box of dots?" Allie asked with an amused smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

Brittany frowned deeply and grunted at her sister's words. "I'm not five Allie; I won't be bribed with candy anymore."

"Oh please, I recall getting you to help me sneak out to see that Snake dude when you where seventeen with promise of a mega box of dots."

"Which I never got. I also have no idea what I was thinking, you were like fifteen." Brittany shuddered when she recalled the biker her Sister had gone on a couple of dates with when they were younger.

Now she was older Brittany could comprehend what a really bad idea it had been to aid her Sister in her rebellious stage, anything could have happened to Allie. Just thinking about it made Brittany substitute Allie with Olivia. At the thought of her daughter at fifteen sneaking out to met some leather clad biker guy sent a shiver of dread ran down Brittany's spine.

Allie nodded her head in agreement, "You are right he was way too old for me, I only dated him to piss off Mom. Besides that date was a disaster. He took me to some grotty bar on the outskirts of town. When someone tried to serve me, what to this day I am sure was moonshine, I was out of there."

"How was that my fault?" Brittany asked slightly confused as to how her Sister's bad date equated to her not getting what was promised to her.

"I wasn't and I ate those Dots when I got home as comfort food. Come on Britt what's it gonna hurt to just say hi."

"I don't know Allie." Brittany murmured quietly.

"Please Britt; please just meet this guy for me. If you hate him, I swear I'll purposely see someone across the room that we just have to go talk to." Allie promised as she held a hand to her chest, covering her heart and conveying her sincerity to Brittany.

Sighing in defeat Brittany decided to just give in. The sooner she met the guy the sooner she could say no to a date and the sooner she could get home to her daughter. "Fine, I can see you're not going to budge on this. If I really don't like him you promise to rescue me?"

Allie nodded and held up three fingers at shoulder height in a drunken salute, "Girl Scouts honour."

"You went to one meet and hated it, it doesn't count." Brittany said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Details, details." Allie smiled as she waved her three fingers from side to side. "Besides I don't recall you liking it much either."

Brittany moved her shoulders up and down, her Sister was right she had hated it too. It was one of the many activities and groups their Mom had sent then to get them out of her hair for an hour or two. Like so many of the activities they had been forced to partake as kids, it hadn't lasted long. The only thing that had lasted for Brittany was her dance lessons, while Allie hadn't stuck with anything. Brittany's eyes glazed over as she thought of the main reason that she had hated Girl Scouts. "The Troop Leader smelt like gasoline."

Allie's nose scrunched as she recalled the slightly overweight woman Brittany was referring to. "She had probably been hoofing it to cope with all those little gremlins wanting to know how to light fires and skin rabbits. Jesus I know I would have been." Allie paused as she let a look of distaste fill her face, before she shook her head twice, and then gifted Brittany with a bright and slightly triumphant smile. "Anyway, enough about the Girl Scouts and substance abuse, let go find you your future man, he was over by the kitchen last time I saw him."

Brittany sighed deeply as her Sister grabbed her hand and lead her through the throngs of people in search of the man she had picked out for her. As she passed by people, some nodded in response as the past while others offered well wishes and asked after her health and Olivia's. Brittany responded in kind to their inquiries as she went. She had to admit that she liked her Sister's friends, a lot of that had to do with the fact that most of them they were her friends too.

However Brittany's main thoughts were on the man her Sister was leading her towards. She wondered what he would be like. She didn't really want to meet him, but she guessed he couldn't be worse than the last guy. Still the optimistic outlook didn't rid Brittany of the feelings of nervousness and dread that settled in the pit of her stomach.

Allie stopped abruptly and let go of Brittany's hand. Brittany caught her Sister sending her a glare as she bumped into her back, causing the wine in her glass to slosh up the sides and gently lap at the rim. Brittany couldn't help but return her Sister's glare with one of her own. If she had been given some warning then she wouldn't have slammed into her back. Then again she could have, Brittany had to admit she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings or her Sister as they had walked the short distance to the kitchen.

Thankful none of her Sister's wine had split and Brittany was grateful for that. She didn't want Allie saddling her with a cleaning bill because she caused her to spill red wine on her cream carpet. Brittany couldn't help but glance down at said carpet and with a shake of her head wonder why she even had cream coloured carpets. To Brittany it was obvious that Allie and Brian didn't have kids, because that thing would last five minutes with Olivia, or any kid and a juice box or muddy sneakers.

Allie cleared her throat and Brittany looked up from the carpet and towards where her Sister was standing. Allie was smiling brightly her wine glass held high and her free hand was pointing downwards towards a slim man with dark brown hair, who was wearing glasses and was smiling up at her nervously. Brittany felt her eyes widen when she noticed that the guy who was apparently a real sweetheart, was sitting in a wheelchair.

Brittany looked away from the man and up towards Allie who nodded her head to Brittany's silent question. Before Brittany could actually vocalise her thoughts to her Sister, Allie opened her mouth to speak. "Brittany, this is Artie Abrahams, he works with Brian over at the firm. Artie this is my big Sister Brittany Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who took the time to comment, and added the story to their Favourite Stories and added Story Alerts and added me to the Author Alerts. All are very much appreciated and welcome. **

**Ahh Artie, what can I say about that? I don't know how much he will be in it, hopefully not much. I know Artie isn't exactly welcome :D, but I kind of need him for where the story is going at the moment. If I change my mind I'll quickly can him.**

**Thanks again and please enjoy this part! **

**Widdy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Here we are." Brittany called out with forced cheer as she tapped her hands lightly upon the steering wheel of her car. Olivia looked over towards her Mom after she had spoken and then turned to look out of her window.

"Yeah." Olivia mumbled in response her voice subdued, due to the fact that she did not want to be there. The drive to school had taken less time than she thought it would. The closer they had gotten to the building she was forced to spend most of her days in, the more Olivia had found herself wanting to jump from the moving vehicle and escape her fate.

Her Mom almost always dropped her off at school, unless she had some early class or something. It was their special thing, their time to spend alone time together. It was a time that she could tell her Mom anything, without her Gran overhearing. Even at her age Olivia knew that her Mom didn't like her Gran poking her nose in their business.

Her Mom worked late most nights, so Olivia found that she spent most of her evenings, with her Gran, Aunt Allie or her dance teacher Matt. So the time during the morning drive was used to talk about what they had been getting up to, and catch up on all the major stuff that they missed about each other the previous day. Today however was not a day when she wanted to be in the car with her Mom.

Olivia sighed as she looked over the familiar landscape. They were earlier than usual. No other cars were at the school, no groups of kids and adults walking, not even the buses had arrived yet. Olivia could even see the janitor Mr Richards sweeping away leaves from the sidewalk just outside the school gates.

"Come on Liv, out we get." Brittany said as she reached into the back of her car and grabbed her handbag off the backseat.

"But Mom." Olivia cried the last thing she wanted was to get out of this car. She could just tell her day was going to suck and she hadn't even set foot through the gate yet.

First they had no more Froot Loops and her Mom had forced her to eat a bowl of her Gran's Special K. It was gross, and was just wrong as far as Olivia was concerned. The cereal had been a boring light brown, instead of her usual vibrant rainbow in a bowl. Then she couldn't find her favourite panda bear hat and she had been forced to wear her plain brown bear one, not that she really minded, it was still cool. It went with her ranger boots and faux fur waistcoat. Still everything had gone wrong so far, and it made Olivia uneasy.

Olivia heard her Mom sigh and she folded her arms across her chest and tried not to look at her. "No buts from you missy, sooner we do this, the sooner it's all in the past and we can move on."

With that Olivia watched her Mom get out of the car and then quickly rounded their black Nissan Maxima and within seconds was helping her from her seat.

"I don't feel well." Olivia mumbled and pouted as her Mom slammed the door shut and directed her safely to the sidewalk.

Olivia continued to jut out her bottom lip as her Mom opened the back door to retrieve her backpack. It wasn't a complete lie; her stomach was churning and making her whole body feel funny. The weakened had just made what was to come even more unbearable. Even when Uncle Brian had taken her to Toys 'R' Us on Saturday to pick a new toy, while her Mom, Gran and Aunt Allie talked, Olivia hadn't felt her usual enthusiasm for her favourite place. She had just felt like she was going to hurl every second of every day, and it got worse this morning. Olivia just wished they could go home and she could go back to bed and forget all about school and telling the truth.

"It's just nerves baby." Brittany offered as she reached out to hand Olivia her knapsack.

"It's not." Olivia grumbled as she accepted her bag sullenly and earning a sigh from her Mom for her sullen mood.

"It is, trust me I should know." Brittany said a little firmer this time.

Olivia finally looked over to her Mom and eventually gave a reluctant nod at her words; she knew that her Mom knew what she was talking about were nerves were concerned. Olivia loved listening to her stories about when she used to dance in New York for the crowds of people who came to see her shows. Her Mom was always saying that she got super nervous, and had butterflies waging war with her insides before she went out to dance on stage. Olivia got the same when she had her own dance recitals, it was the same feeling she had now, but with a good dose of dread thrown in. Now the nerves weren't the good kind associated with one of her favourite things, now her nerves were directed towards having to face up to what she had done,

"I don't want to go in." Olivia moaned, and she looked towards her Mom. Her big expressive brown eyes pleading with the blue of her Mother's to save her from her fate. It didn't have the desired effect and Olivia's shoulders slumped when her Mom just flicked her eyes skywards then shook her head negatively.

"You have to Olivia," Brittany said as she looked over her shoulder towards Olivia's school. "Time to face the music."

Olivia groaned at that, she didn't want to face anything. She just knew that it was going to be bad, her teacher would shout at her for lying. Then she could get punished somehow and then everyone would find out what she had done. Olivia leaned her head backwards as her eyebrows knitted together and she released a fake half sob. "Can't I just go to work with you?" Olivia asked her voice slightly strained due to the position of her head.

"No, no skipping." Brittany shook her head and Olivia watched as a gentle smile curled her Mom's lips after the words left her mouth. She felt her Mom's fingers on her forehead as they gently brushed away the curly bangs that were escaping from under her hat and obscuring her vision.

"But I can dance and help you with your class." Olivia offered, she had done it before. One Saturday her Mom had to cover two classes. Her Gran had been ill that weekend, and her Aunt Allie and Uncle Brian had been away. So she had gone with her Mom to her studio. She had helped her Mom with her classes and everyone had told her that she was cute and a great dancer.

"I know, you're an awesome dancer." Brittany admitted causing Olivia to smile brightly for a second at the comment from her Mom, before she remembered she was suppose to be kind of mad at her Mom for making her go to school. "But you're not at the stage where you can teach yet Liv."

"I totally can." Olivia answered defiantly gaining her a frown of disapproval from her Mom.

"Ok you can, but I have a lot on today. I had to get Matt to cover my classes on Friday, so I'm taking his classes this morning." Olivia nodded as her Mom mentioned Matt; he was Olivia's favourite dance teacher so far, way better than Tina. Olivia's eyes lit up a little when she thought of the fact that he had promised to teach her how to pop and lock during their next lesson. She was so going to hold him to that.

"Which I wouldn't have had to do, if someone had have come straight home." Brittany added and the light that briefly flickered faded from Olivia's eyes as her mom finished talking.

"I said I was sorry." Olivia murmured as she dropped her head and looked down at her brown and white ranger boots.

Olivia heard her Mom expel a huge amount of air before she spoke to her again softly trying to explain why she had to own up to her lies. "I know you did baby and I said I forgive you. Still the fact remains that you got yourself into this situation, so you will get yourself out of it."

With those words Olivia felt her Mom take her hand and start to pull her towards the crosswalk that was a few feet away. After checking that there were no cars coming along the street Olivia and her Mom trotted across the black and white striped asphalt.

Olivia dragged her feet a little as her Mom kept hold of her hand and guided her through the gates of the school, and flashed a quick smile towards the janitor. They walked across the play area and entered the school through the front entrance. Some of the staff had already arrived and Olivia glanced up at the receptionist. She was a stern looking woman wearing huge square glasses that took over half of her face. Half of the school was scared of her and it was rumoured she was bald and the wig she wore was made of cat hair. Olivia was glad that she wasn't her teacher; she didn't think she would survive the ordeal that was to come if the cat wig lady was her teacher.

Olivia listened her Mom asked the receptionist if Mrs Ransom was in school. Up until that point Olivia had been hoping that Mrs Ransom wasn't there yet, or that she was sick with food poising or something and couldn't come in. As the woman nodded and said that she was in her classroom preparing for the day, Olivia knew that her luck was out today and she desperately tried to contain her groan.

"Can't we just not say anything?" Olivia asked, as her Mom flashed the receptionist a smile of thanks and steered Olivia towards her classroom. She was once more trying to escape what she knew was inevitable. As much as Olivia desperately wanted her to, she could tell that her Mom wasn't going to be swayed by anything she had to say, but it wouldn't stop her from trying.

"No Olivia, we can't 'just not say anything'." Brittany huffed; Olivia could clearly hear the frustration in her Mom's voice.

"But Ashley will find out that I lied." Olivia's voice dropped and she breathed out the last word in a barely audible whisper. That was the real crux of the matter, the real reason that Olivia hadn't wanted to enter the school. Telling Mrs Ransom that she hadn't told the truth would filter through to her classmates and everyone would laugh at her. Well maybe not everyone, she knew some people would find her actions cool, but Ashley wouldn't be one of them. She would just use it to make it known to everyone that Olivia Pierce was a big fat liar.

"Well she is going to find out eventually." Brittany paused as Olivia scoffed. "I mean when you go home to where we really live."

Olivia shook her head at her Mom's words, she didn't get why her Mom wanted to make her school life unbearable. "She won't if we don't say anything. I could just go see Santana anyways, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Brittany sighed deeply and Olivia knew what was coming. It was the same thing her Mom had been telling her all weekend each time that she asked when they could visit her new friend. "Olivia, you can't just turn up on that woman's doorstep every day, because you don't want the truth to come out. As for her not minding, you don't know her well enough to make assumptions like that honey."

"Fine, but just so you know you're about to ruin my life." Olivia groaned and failed to see her Mom smile gently at her as folded her arms with a huff and marched down the corridor towards her class room.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm not ruining your life Olivia."

"You totally are." Olivia insisted as she and her Mom came to a halt outside her classroom. With her arms still folded Olivia allowed a small crease to form on her forehead. She stared at the brightly painted red door that led to the place she spent most of her days. She knew that behind that door lay the teacher she had lied to. The teacher her Mom now wanted her to tell the truth to and apologise. She did feel bad about the whole thing because Mrs Ransom was nice, and defended her from Ashley a lot of the time, but it still didn't mean she wanted to fess up.

"Well, I'm afraid it's just something I'm going to have to live with." Brittany told her daughter, while Olivia pursed her lips and looked away from the door of the classroom and down at the black and white chequered floor.

"This sucks." Olivia spat as she stomped one of her feet on the floor.

"Yeah for me too." Olivia dropped her arms when she heard her Mom agree with her. She looked up and saw her Mom looking through the classroom window. She turned and Olivia found herself caught in her Mom's gaze. "Look I know you don't want to do this, and I can so relate, but you can get through this."

"But Mom..." Olivia tried desperately one last time to get her Mom to not make her do this.

Brittany shook her head and dropped into a crouch so she was level with Olivia. "No buts Olivia, the sooner this is done the sooner it's over with. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." Olivia said with a small hardly noticeable nod of her head.

"Good, you do this and I'll have a surprise for you." At that Olivia felt her eyes widen slightly. Her Mom hadn't mentioned anything before, she instinctively knew that her Mom was trying to distract and maybe bribe her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what surprise her Mom had for her if she would confess to her crime.

"What surprise?" Olivia asked her interest peaked despite her sullen mood.

"Won't be a surprise if I tell you now will it?" Brittany said with a quirk of her lips and a small tilt of her head.

"No," Olivia agreed and then sighed heavily as nodded her hat covered head towards the classroom door. "Ok we can go in."

"That's my brave girl." Brittany smiled brightly and opened her arms. Olivia quickly covered the space between them and sank into her Mom's arms breathing in her special smell. It was like cranberries and honey mixed with something that was just uniquely her Mom. It always made her feel better.

After they pulled apart Olivia received quick peck on her forehead before her Mom stood to her full height. She grasped her hand tightly once more and Olivia followed her as her Mom pushed open the door to the classroom. Olivia watched on as her teacher looked up at the sound of the door opening and flashed them both a bright but puzzled smile at their early arrival.

"Mrs Ransom, can I have a word?" Olivia heard her mom ask and she gave the other woman a small wave.

Olivia sighed and looked at her feet forlornly as her Mom and teacher ushered her into the empty classroom. She was so not looking forward to the conversation she was going to be forced into having. Why her Mom couldn't just let it go she didn't know. It wasn't like she had gotten hurt. In fact she had had an awesome end to her Friday, minus the shouting and disappointed looks that had followed her return. The only upshot of her day so far looked like it was going to be her surprise, whatever that was.

* * *

><p>Coughing and groaning as an ungodly shaft of light flooded her vision Santana flashed the other occupant of the room she was currently in an evil look. If she could move she would have killed the other woman. As it was, she couldn't move and that was due to the fact that she had tried to drink half her body weight in alcohol the night before.<p>

It was the third morning, well afternoon if Santana was being honest, in a row that she had been found by her employee in a similar state. She was a mess Santana knew this. She had destroyed what had remained of her Father's whisky on Friday night. Drinking what remained in the bottle that had been there for over ten years had taken her no more than a couple of hours and had aided her in passing out. Emma had found her the next day asleep on the small leather sofa in the study.

She dreaded to think what she looked like, she knew she could look towards the far end of the room where a huge mirror hung, but she resisted not wanting to see her dreadful appearance. She knew she would be in a similar state to the two previous days. Her hair had been a mess and she had looked like she had been dragged through about twenty hedgerows.

Yesterday was no different; only then she had just been slumped across the desk. With a bottle of cognac she had found in the cellar as her companion. Today was equally as miserable for Santana, only the location had changed. Santana now found herself strewn across one of the green and gold sofas in the music room, her Mother had insisted one of the reception rooms be converted for her when her interest in the piano never waned.

She supposed she should be grateful, her Mother's pushiness had helped her to reach great heights and she was incredible wealthy for it. Her parents had been disappointed when she told them she was dropping out of Medical School to run away to New York with a black girl to make music. But when they had received their first Grammy for Song of the Year her parents had quickly gotten over themselves and had been happy to tell anyone who would listen of their daughter's accomplishments.

"Santana, I know you told me yesterday not disturb you, but it's almost two o'clock." Santana rolled her eyes when she notised the other woman's eyes twitching as she took in the mess that Santana had made of the room that had been immaculate the previous evening.

She mentally rolled her eyes; it would at least give the redhead something to do other than nag her about eating, and drinking, and smoking, and anything else she could come up with to be annoying.

"So?" Santana asked after a short time had passed and Emma hadn't decided to elaborate on why she had just opened the drapes and flooded the room, which was just fine how it was before, with abhorrent sunlight. Then there was the fact that she certainly didn't give a flying fuck what time it was.

"Well the day is..."

Santana covered her eyes with her hands as she released a heavy sigh. "Do you know what time I got to sleep Emma?" Santana asked her voice low from sleep and the cigar she had smoked a few hours ago.

"No, but there was a call for you."

"Someone called the house? For me?" Santana asked as she cracked one eye open and looked towards Emma. She didn't know anyone who knew her knew the house number, never mind who would call her on it. Everyone used her cell number.

Emma shook her head slightly and twisted her hands together. "No, not the landline, they called your cell phone."

Both of Santana's eyes shot open at this revelation, while her eyebrows flew so far up her forehead they looked like they would pop off. "What are you doing with my cell phone?"

"I found it in the cellar." Emma told Santana who groaned and then resumed her previous position of hiding her face in her hands. Frowning into her soft palms Santana realised she must have left it down there when she was surveying her parents alcohol stash. She hadn't really looked around, just walked straight past the racks upon racks of vintage wine, and headed towards the back of the cellar to the crates of hard liquor.

"Who was it?" Santana asked, her voice muffled by the palms of her hands covering her face.

"A Miss Mercedes Jones." Emma answered straight away, once again causing Santana's head snapped up.

The name instantly brought her mind back to the reason for her shitty weekend. She had listened to those songs and they had made her mood dip. Oh it wasn't that they were bad, it was the fact that they were good. Not as good as what she could have produced, but they still had top ten hit written all over them.

After the second song had stopped playing Santana had proceeded to loop them on repeat and play them over and over again while she drained the bottle on the desk. Santana had known then, and she knew now that she was moping and engaging is self-destructive behaviour, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. The fact that her inspiration had left her and she wasn't pulling her weight in her musical relationship with Mercedes was killing a piece of her. She hated that she wasn't contributing.

While she knew the other woman didn't give a shit about that. Mercedes had told her on numerous occasions to just take her time, to focus on her health and nothing else, but Santana couldn't help but feel like she was letting her down. Both she and Mercedes were under contract with their record company and had to produce music until next year when they planned to start their own. Only now it was Mercedes who was keeping her end of that bargain, while Santana found herself floundering.

She owed a huge chunk of her success to Mercedes. Sure she composed for other artists, some of them international superstars in their own rights. But her best work was and would forever be for her best friend. The only person she ever really wanted to sing her songs was Mercedes. She could just emote the pain and emotional turmoil that Santana wanted to pour through her music.

Mercedes was also one of the few people who didn't take her shit. When they had first meet at the restaurant they had both worked at, they hadn't instantly become friends. Santana remembered with a fond smile that they had clashed a little, both of them being strong personalities and neither willing to back down from an argument or bitching customers.

However Mercedes had always been a little softer than her and that had been proved when she had found her sobbing over a disastrous relationship, after about two months of working together. Mercedes had looked like she had wanted to escape before she had just sat down next to her on the crates at the back of the restaurant. Santana knew she would have run a mile had the roles been reversed.

To Santana's surprise Mercedes had actually been sympathetic, asking her what was wrong and nodding along with her as she found herself pouring her heart out over the smell of fried foods and rotting garbage. She had come home to her apartment and caught her girlfriend cheating on her. What had made it worse was that it was her first real girlfriend. The girl she had thought was the one; the girl had even introduced her to her fussy parents. They had been so in love, or so Santana thought, that they had gotten an apartment together. Then, like that, the girl Santana thought was the love of her life went back to screwing her ex-girlfriend behind her back.

Santana laughed lightly at the fact that her relationships now weren't so much different than the first one, only now she wasn't as naive or gullible, and there was a lot less crying. Mercedes liked to say that she had woeful relationships on purpose, so she would have something miserable to write about. Santana found that she couldn't really argue with her, because her disastrous love life did produce her with excellent material.

Santana had to admit that she didn't expect Mercedes to be accepting of her sexuality, having heard her mention to the creepy fry cook at the restaurant, that she was a church regular. The bigger girl hadn't even batted an eyelid when the word girlfriend had come out of her mouth. She had just offered her a shoulder to cry on and a place to crash if she hadn't want to go home. Which she hadn't.

After that she had found herself only going back to her apartment to get her stuff. She had been angry after she had gotten over the initial shock of her girl cheating, and she would have been damned if she was going to pay half the rent to live with a lying bitch. She ended working out an agreement with Mercedes which equated in them splitting the rent and her occupying the second room in Mercedes apartment. In the end it worked out better for Santana, the rent for Mercedes apartment had been cheaper, closer to work and closer to college.

It was during this time that was when she discovered that Mercedes liked to sing and Santana had found herself confessing that she was musical herself, and that she had a secret passion for song writing. She supposed the old adage that the _rest you could say was history _applied to the situation, because that's what it was.

Mercedes had asked to see and hear her stuff. After the other girl had told her how she liked her songs, they had started to collaborate. Santana had always had a habit of poured her pain out through song. Only it was then that she found someone who could vocally express her pain. It wasn't that she couldn't sing herself, because she could and was amazing at it, but it wasn't her true passion. It was however Mercedes passion and the first time Santana heard Mercedes sing one her songs back to her, it was an experience she found hard to describe. Mercedes had a way of making you feel as if she had experienced whatever she was singing about, and a way of making you feel it along with her.

It still amazed Santana that the songs she wrote with Mercedes that first year they lived together had eventually become some of their biggest hits. She knew that neither of them thought that while they eat rocky road and bemoaned about the loves they had both lost, that two years later the songs they wrote that year, would earn them four number one hits, across sixteen different countries, and that they would have a platinum selling album across thirty eight.

Now however, none of that meant anything, because she couldn't seem to write a single thing. She had tried, and had been trying all weekend. Her guitar was laying in it case and the floor was littered with the torn and shredded remnants of what was once the staff paper she had purchased for herself on Friday. The piano was also open and Santana could see another half bottle of cognac and a classically shaped glass partly filled with deep reddish liquid, sitting next to it by the feet of the piano stool.

An ashtray complete with the stubbed out remains of her last Montercristo Cigar rested on the edge of the keyboard of her first Steinway. She had sneaked handful with her from New York, she had planned to make them last the whole time she was here, but she had ended up smoking them all over the weekend. The tightness in her chest and the churning in her stomach told Santana that her bender had not been a good idea.

She had spent the night desperately trying to squeeze something out. It was all the more frustrating because she did have things she wanted to write about. The whole fucked up situation she was in now was material for several albums, but every time she tried to play it out she failed. It came out wrong, garbled and weak; it always seemed to be lacking something.

Santana heard a throat clearing to her right and groaned a little as she released she had zoned out at the mention of Mercedes.

"What did she want?" Santana asked as she forced herself to look towards Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders slightly and bit her lower lip before she answered Santana. "She didn't say, just that she would call you back this evening."

"Ok." Santana nodded distractedly. She was probably just calling for a life in general update or to check on how she was doing. Mercedes and Kurt had taken to taking turns in calling her at least once a day. Santana would moan that it annoyed her that they were checking up on her like a child, because it really did, but at the same time she appreciated that her friends cared enough and took the time to call her. Even if it was just for a few minutes to ask how she was. Their time was often rushed, as was often the case with her own when she was working. Up until a few weeks ago Santana herself had shared an equally as hectic schedule as her friends.

"Was there something else Emma?" Santana asked as she rubbed her hands up and down her face roughly.

Silence seemed to stretch out after Santana's question. Santana was about to ask again when Emma suddenly spoke up. "I was wondering if you would like something to eat Santana."

Santana knew that Emma was just doing her job, but she couldn't help but get irritated by the question. Resisting the urge to groan out in frustration and snap at the woman and just shook her head no, before she responded. "I'd like coffee, scolding hot coffee."

Emma frowned lightly, before her face brightened considerably. "Coffee isn't what I had in mind. I was thinking you could have some of the quiche Lorraine that I made this morning, with a light salad. It's a wonderful meal that has great nutritional value, and is allowed by your dietician I can have it ready in seconds."

Santana rolled her eyes at the older woman before her. She had to give her one thing she persistent and resilient. After Friday not many would risk her wrath another time, never mind continue to talk to her about eating healthy after her blow up. Sure she didn't talk about it for long; but Santana had to give her props for at least broaching the subject.

Shaking her head no to the offer of quiche and salad Santana pushed herself shakily to her feet. "I'm going to shower and then I'll have coffee Emma."

"If that's what you want." Emma sighed heavily as Santana nodded.

"It is. Just coffee." With those words Santana slowly made her way from the music room with one hand clutching her throbbing head and the other pressed to her chest in an attempt to contain her nausea.

* * *

><p>Santana released a weary breath as the soft thud of her bedroom door closing filled the air. She was freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. She had just grabbed the first things she could see sticking out of her suitcase. She hadn't bothered to unpack and really didn't see why she should. She didn't plan on staying here for any longer than a month at the most.<p>

She had left the majority of her more expensive clothing in her apartment. She hadn't seen the point in bringing designer cocktail dresses and three thousand dollar shoes to Ohio. It wasn't like she would be hitting any parties while she was here. Instead she had opted for a more subdued wardrobe, and had just packed the crap she hung around her apartment in.

That's why Santana found herself with a pair of black skinny jeans encasing her legs, a simple skin tight white t-shirt covering her upper torso and a pair of flat Mui Mui gladiator sandals completing her outfit. She didn't often slum it, but today she just didn't feel like dressing up. Santana knew that was she was wearing wouldn't exactly be considered by many as slumming it, it was her version of relaxing.

The sound of the sandals slapping the floor echoed in Santana's wake is she swiftly passed by the multitude of empty bedrooms of the first floor. Santana still wasn't sure why her Father had bought this house, other than her Mother had probably convinced him to. It was way too big for three people alone. She supposed that they had once intended to fill it with children, but her birth had put a stop to that.

She had been five when she had first asked her Mother if she could have a sibling one day. The look of pain that filled her Mother's eyes at her innocent questioning would forever haunt Santana. Her Father had been there at the time and had quickly steered her from the room. It wasn't until later that she learned of the complications of her birth, and what they had done to her Mother and her ability to bear more offspring.

She laughed humorously; she knew that her Mother had always looked forward to the thought of grandchildren. Just like she knew that was a lot to do with her Mother's initial adverse reaction to the revelation of her sexuality. The rooms were like a mocking testament to what they could never have. Santana didn't blame them for escaping when they did; she doubted that she would ever fill any of these rooms with children.

Pushing the unpleasant thought from her mind Santana focused on navigating the familiar passage way to reach the main staircase. When she reached the sweeping mahogany staircase covered in a deep burgundy carpet, Santana wasted no time in descending the steps. As she reached the bottom step Santana looked up from the floor just in time to see Emma leaving the drawing room. She shot the housekeeper a questioning look.

She didn't know what Emma was in the room for and she didn't really care, it wasn't like the housekeeper didn't float around the house. Mainly she was in the kitchen, but seeing as she didn't really require her to cook, she found Emma in all manner of places wearing rubber gloves and polishing away.

Shrugging her shoulders Santana presumed that was what Emma was doing now and descended the last step and started to turn away from the other woman. However before she could make it two steps away she heard her name being called.

"Santana I was just about to come and get you." Emma said hurriedly as she held up a hand to gain Santana's attention.

Santana closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before she turned back to Emma, "Great, you have my coffee right? Cause I needs my caffeine to function."

"I... yes..." Emma nodded and then looked over her shoulder before she continued. "Erm...you have guests."

"Guests? What do you mean I have guests?" Santana asked folding her arms across her chest. Her brow creased in confusion as the word guests echoed around her mind. She hadn't invited anyone around, and she sure as hell didn't know anyone who lived in Lima anymore. Her former friends from school had all, wisely in her opinion, hightailed it out of Ohio at the first opportunity.

"I mean two visitors have just arrived." Emma elaborated with a slight smile.

Santana sighed and shook her head as she took a step forward towards the reception room. All she wanted was her coffee, her head was still banging despite the shower and the painkillers she had taken upstairs. She didn't want to entertain anyone, especially random visitors. "They better not be Jehovah Witnesses, because I swear I will fire your ass right now."

Before Emma could form a reply Santana strode into the reception room and was met with a sight that she would never had expected. Santana looked down slightly and was greeted by an adorably familiar smiling face just about viable over one of the biggest bunches of flowers she had ever seen.

"Olivia?" Santana asked faintly.

"Hey Santana. Me and my Mom bought these just for you." Olivia gushed excitedly as she stepped forward and thrust her arms out. As the bouquet was pushed into her hands Santana could only quirk an eyebrow as she looked up from the little blonde girl to be greeted by the sight of the little girl's Mother standing slightly behind her daughter smiling brightly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, **

**Ok, first and foremost I must apologise for taking so long to update this. Life in general has been keeping me enslaved, so I haven't had any time to write at all. Thank God for this weekend though, I managed to get some free time finish this part. **

**As always a huge, huge, huge thank you to everyone who had taken the time to review, story/author adds/ alerts. You guys are the greatest. I am so pleased that you all liked the last part and I enjoyed reading each and every comment. Hopefully you won't have forgotten what has happened previously and you won't have to wait so long for the next part. I can guarantee that, lol. **

**Anyway on the show. This part is quite long (seriously, it's to make up for taking so long to write it) so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Widdy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As she stepped from between the patio doors Santana winced slightly at the bright sunlight. Holding back a groan Santana quickly lifted a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes. She had only recently woken up and the daylight was not agreeing with her sensitive eyes. Santana did not feel at all good. Her shower hadn't really helped, her head was still banging and her chest still had that slightly concerning and uncomfortable tight feeling. She just hoped that the tablets she had taken would do their job and soon.

Squinting again at the glare of the light coming from every direction, Santana was convinced some deity was punishing her for her weekend bender, by forcing her out to the one place she would rather not be. The house was a much more appealing option right now, along with a cool room with the drapes drawn and a cafetiere filled with hot black coffee, so she could get her shit together and perhaps attempt to look a little less like death warmed up.

Looking around at the patio area in a motion that spoke of nervousness Santana took a deep breath and looked to her right, and the reason she was standing out here. Her two guests. The little blonde trespasser Olivia and her beautiful Mother Brittany. Santana mentally patted herself on the back for remembering the other woman's name. She wasn't known for her great memory were names were concerned; it was why she gave everyone nicknames.

Well that and the fact that she just a bitch sometimes, but then again the blonde had made quite the impression on her the first time they met and had been quick to remind her of her name a few minutes ago in the reception room. At the same time she berated herself for thinking of the woman as beautiful, but she couldn't help it because she was. Every time she looked at her Santana found her mouth felt a little dry and her breathing deepening.

With that thought in mind Santana purposely dipped her gaze and found her eyes drawn to the smaller of the two blondes. The moment she had found them in her reception room she had wondered why they were here, and she was still wondering the same. They hadn't spoken that much and Santana wasn't too sure how was she suppose to act around them. Olivia she knew she could handle, because the way the kid looked at her told Santana there was very little she could do that could put the kid off her small case of, what was probably hero worship.

The small girl in question was smiling broadly, as she held tightly onto her Mother's hand. She was vigorously tugging their appendages as she tried to get the older blonde woman to move forward from her position just inside the patio doors. Santana couldn't help but be amused by the little girls enthusiasm. From her demeanour it was obvious that she was excited to show her Mom where she had spent a portion of her Friday. The fact that she hadn't stopped talking about what had taken place three days ago while they walked through the house to the patio, simply further proved that point.

As she surveyed the scene, and Olivia continued to pull her Mother out of the house, Santana allowed her mind to drift back briefly to how she had come to be standing out here.

When she had woken up, after sleeping most of the day away in her music room this was the last thing that she had expected to happen to her. Well, she hadn't expected to do anything or see anyone. The only thing she had known with a sad certainty was that she was going to repeat the same pattern of the last few days. Oh and drink espresso, lots and lots of fucking espresso.

Instead of her coffee however, Santana had found a nervous Emma and then two guests in the form of her little trespasser from Friday afternoon and her stunning Mother, bearing gifts in the form of a huge bouquet of flowers. Santana wasn't quite sure how the kid had even managed to hold onto them because they obscured the whole upper half of her slender little body. She guessed that Olivia had insisted upon holding onto them because of the way her Mother was hovering behind her ready to grab them if she should drop them.

As soon as her presence had been detected, Santana had found Olivia all but throwing the bouquet of flowers at her, with a huge expectant grin. She would freely admit that she had been shocked at the two guests she had found. She honestly never thought she would see either of them again. After she had dropped Olivia home she had though that that was the last she would see of the cute little girl in the panda t-shirt. She had done her good deed for the year and that was that.

At first Santana hadn't been sure what to say, but built-in and seriously disused set of manners that her Mother and her nanny had drilled into her at some point in the past, had popped up and saved her. She had accepted the flowers with words of gratitude and when Olivia told her that she hoped she liked them. Santana had made sure that she let Olivia know how much she loved them, because the kid had given her that awe riddled look again accompanied with a huge dose of expectation.

Still it wasn't really hard to heap the kid with meaningful words of gratitude because the she just had some instinctive like for Olivia. Also when the kid had smiled at her and Santana just couldn't seem to help the way her face had responded in kind.

She had turned with the flowers in hand ready to find the housekeeper when she nearly slammed into the woman who was standing directly behind her. She had quickly accepted the flowers and offered to put them in some water and had told Santana she would prepare her coffee immediately and prepare refreshments for her guests.

While it had been slightly irrational and impulsive she had been serious in her threats of unemployment. Although Santana knew that Kurt would have flown from New York to kill her, it had taken him an age to find Will and Emma as it was. Not many people would be willing to put up with her fucked up shit, even for the huge wage she would be paying them. She even gave the maid who looked after her apartment in New York a hard time sometimes. Luckily for her Gloria had skin thicker than a damn rhinoceros and just responded to her threats and curses with a roll of her eyes and a 'yes Miss Lopez', then did exactly what she wanted.

Santana knew that Emma had been lucky that she hadn't 'messed up' by letting any undesirables in. She could see it clearly written all over the older woman's face and shining from her wide and expressive wasn't sure how she would have reacted if she hadn't found her waiting guests to be acceptable. She doubted it would have ended well for the guests or her housekeeper.

Santana had barely nodded her consent for Emma to proceed, when Olivia had told Emma she would have another strawberry milkshake. Santana had quickly seen the look of mortification that crossed the kids Mom's face as she had hissed the little girl's name. Which had in turn just caused Olivia to frown in confusion before a huge smile over took her face before she had said the word please. Santana had found herself barely containing her laughter at the horrified look on the kid's Mom's face. Well, it hadn't been like she wasn't going to offer the kid one anyway.

Santana had seen that Olivia was going to get shouted at so she had quickly jumped in and had asked Brittany what she would like. The tall woman had looked hesitant and told her she didn't want her to go to any trouble, and Santana had quickly replied Emma was making her coffee anyway so it was no trouble.

Seeing that Brittany had looked a little hesitant, Santana had seen that she had been a little presumptuous, just assuming that the other woman would want to stay for a drink. She had instantly understood that it was probably that Brittany had brought the flowers to say thank you for her being her daughter back to her safe and sound and had just wanted to make a quick drop and leave.

She had been about to offer Brittany a way out when the matter was decided for all by a little brown eyed blond who was tugging on the paws of her bear hat that that hug down either side of her face and doubled as mittens. All in the room had looked down slightly as Olivia announced that her Mom liked coffee and she would have that, before she turned with an expect look on her face and the words 'right Mom?' left her mouth along with a cute little pout. At that Brittany nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and then sighed before she forced a smile onto her face for her daughters sake.

Trying to diffuse the slightly awkward mood in the room Santana found herself suggesting that they take their drinks in the dining room when Olivia had asked could they have them outside like last time. She had wanted to say no, but there really wasn't any reason for her to refuse. Well other than her current aversion to sunlight. She had opened her mouth to say just that, but when she looked at the kids face Santana heard her own traitorous mouth say the word 'sure'. The kid had squealed and Santana had looked up to see a look of sympathy and shared understanding on the other blondes eyes.

"Wow!" the word was breathed from behind her and Santana blinked as she came back to the present.

Santana dropped her hand from her eyes as she turned and allowed her eyes to track up to the woman who she had previously been trying to avoid staring at. Santana found a small chuckle escaping her mouth as she took in the tall woman standing just to her right, as she gasped and gaped at the sight that had been revealed to her. 'Like Mother like Daughter.' Santana thought to herself as she assessed the look that Brittany was giving to everything surrounding her.

It reminded her of a similar reaction that had taken place three days ago. Her blue eyes were darting from one feature to another, never staying on one thing for more than a few seconds. Santana didn't blame her; there was a hell of a lot outside for one person to take in, especially in one viewing. Hell she had lived here for nineteen years of her life and she still found new little features to her childhood home.

"I said the same thing Mom." Olivia quickly explained to her Mom as she beamed up at Santana obviously expecting some sort of response.

Santana didn't disappoint and sent Olivia a quick wink and nodded her head in agreement, "It's true. Olivia breathed the exact same thing, when she first saw this."

Santana could clearly remember the way Olivia, still sniffling and her face a little wet from the tracks of her tears. Had breathed out the word 'wow' as she has stared wide eyed at the sight that Santana had revealed to her.

Santana had to hand it to Will and the gardening crew, for the breathtaking sight that greeted anyone visiting her current home. The landscaped gardens were as impressive as always. The impact had kind of warn off for her, spending the majority of her life in the same house, surrounded by expensive things, and growing up playing in and around the massive gardens, meant that Santana didn't always pay attention to it. It wasn't until she had stood in this same spot on Friday with a gushing Olivia that Santana saw things from a different perspective.

"I never knew this was here." Brittany breathed as she continued to gaze over the sight that had been revealed to her. Santana simply followed her gaze and nodded her head as she allowed the other woman to take everything in. She could understand why the other woman wouldn't know that the gardens where here. They where situated at the back of the house and backed onto the privately owned forest and some disused orchards.

While the house was on a slight incline it was barely visible from the street. Huge red brick walls backed by massive purposely placed hedge rows obscured everyone's view of the property. All you could see of the property was provided through the gates, and even then all you saw was the winding gravel drive way and an obscured view on the house. When you looked from the outside, there was no way you could see that the house had gardens.

"Mom, it's like the secret garden. You're not supposed to know it's there." Olivia said as she closed her big brown eyes and sighed deeply, earning the attention of both women.

"Oh, how silly of me." Brittany rolled her eyes in Santana's direction, as her voice clearly carried her amusement at her daughter's words and actions. As the little girl started to grin at her Mom, Santana watched on as the woman stood beside her allowed her own face to morph into a huge answering smile.

"She just finish reading _The Secret Garden_ by herself, took her a whole month but I was so proud." Brittany told Santana as she shifted her attention to her smile still firmly fixed in place. Santana felt her stomach shift slightly at the sight, as she nodded her head up and down. She could see that, the pride that she felt at her daughter's achievement was evident to see shining in her eyes and radiating out for the happiness that was spilling all over her face. Santana didn't blame her. While she didn't know Olivia all that well, what she had seen of the little girl was proved her to be intelligent.

"Where's Bonaparte?" Olivia asked suddenly as a small crease appeared in her brow as she noticed for the first time that the little black dog was missing from their trio.

Santana cleared her throat before dragged her eyes away from those of Brittany's; slightly uncomfortable with the way the other woman could affect her with just a simple look. She had never been so grateful to be interrupted, her stomach was still fluttering and it reminded Santana of her spaced out moment on Friday when she first lain eyes upon the other woman.

"I have no idea." Santana answered honestly. Bonaparte hadn't been with her when she woke up. She left most of the doors downstairs open, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he was absent, he liked to do his own thing.

"Do you think he's in the garden?" Olivia enquired as she looked over her shoulder towards the gardens.

"Could be." Santana shrugged her shoulders in response, it was a possibility.

Without waiting for anything else Olivia ran off ahead to look over the edge of the patio in search of Bonaparte. Brittany turned towards Santana and the smaller woman felt her breath catch in her throat again as the full force of that simple curve of lips and a flash of white teeth was directed at her.

Santana was brought back to her thought just a moment ago. It was most defiantly like the first time she laid eyes upon the taller blonde, Santana felt herself slightly speechless and disturbed. She couldn't help but admit once more that Olivia's Mother was one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. Although the thought was one she would freely admit to, she was equally aware of what her body was feeling and it was plain and simple attraction Santana knew what a slippery slope the musings of Brittany's beauty was and she did not want to venture down that road right now. Besides lusting after straight women wasn't her shtick. Brittany had a kid and while Santana was aware that it wasn't solid proof of heterosexuality, it was usually a good indicator. Shaking her head Santana forced her mind back into the present and turned her gaze towards the reason they were both standing in each other's presence.

"She seems like a bright kid." Santana admitted her earlier thought of Olivia to the girl's Mother. Her nerves easing somewhat as they settled upon a safe and easy subject.

Santana watched as Brittany's smile grew impossibly wide as she nodded her head up and down vigorously.

"Oh she is, much brighter than I was at that age. I was never really into reading; I sucked so I never did it." Brittany finished with a shrug of her shoulder and a single lift of her eyebrows. Santana couldn't help but laugh and nodded in understanding.

She was never prone to reading herself, so she could understand Brittany's reluctance on some level. Not that she sucked, she just didn't have an interest in anything other than sheet music when she was a kid. She was pretty much the same now, if it was the choice between the latest Stephen King novel or an Adele songbook, it was a given which one she would chose.

"Neither was I, at eight I was always playing music and making the gardeners lives hell by digging up the flowers to make fighting pits for my Barbies." Santana offered and frowned at herself as she realised what she had just admitted too.

"Fighting pits?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows rising along with her slightly bemused look. Santana didn't know what she was thinking but she could clearly see the other woman's lips twitching as she tried to contain her smile.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and offered the other woman a sheepish smile as she realised that she couldn't take back her words. "Don't ask. I have no idea what I was thinking."

As soon as the words had left her lips Santana felt herself blush slightly at her little lie. She knew exactly what she had been thinking; being on her own most of the time she had concocted elaborate fantasy scenarios for her favourite toys. She guessed that that was the reason she wasn't angry at finding Olivia in her hallway and as soon as the little girl had told her the reason she had lied, Santana had found herself relating. It was obvious that Olivia while happy was sometimes a lonely kid who didn't have many friends and Santana understood that. Her Mother had detested the idea of hordes of children running around her house knocking over her antique vases. So that had pretty much left Santana on her own from most of her childhood. It hadn't all bad; she almost got everything she wanted because of it, but possessions hadn't made up for human contact in the form of her peers.

"Obviously that your Barbies had some beef." Brittany nodded seriously her lips twitching again as gained Santana's attention and desperately tried to contain her grin.

Santana guffawed and nodded her head as one of her more elaborate storylines popped into her head, "I guess you're right, Super Star Barbie and Wet 'n' Wild Withney could never get on. Barbie was a total drama queen, but her nasty side didn't really arise till Withney showed her face fresh of the plane from Puerto Rico. She was just looking for a good time and wanted to look fabulous doing it. A smack down was just bound to happen. I just gave those girls a helping hand and arena for their battles." Santana finished by crossing her arms and gave a little tilt of her head.

Brittany chuckled and smiled back brightly. "I used to zip line my Barbies from by bedroom window into our pond."

Brittany's eyes glazed slightly as she lost herself in the memory and Santana couldn't help but grin as she imagined a little girl similar to Olivia launching her dolls out of her bedroom window.

"Sounds like something my Barbies would have been up for, especially Withney." Santana mused as she lifted a hand and moved an errant lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"I think we could have been great friends, through the destruction of Barbie and her friends." Brittany said earning her another laugh along with a nod from Santana. Before Santana could reply a tiny snort was heard coming from just in front of where both women stood.

"But Gran doesn't have a pond." Santana looked down at the sudden interjection. She hadn't heard Olivia return, but the fact that she was standing in front of them staring up at her Mom expectantly, showed that she obviously had.

Brittany tilted her head to the side and didn't hesitate in responding to her daughter's comment. "She used to, she had it filled in and covered over, after your Aunt Allie and I decided to go scuba diving one Saturday afternoon in mid November."

Santana looked away from Olivia towards her the little girl's Mother her eyes just as wide as the kids, as Brittany finished her explanation with a slight shiver. Santana didn't blame her, Lima could be Baltic in November, it was the start of the cold and snowy winter months.

"Wasn't it cold?" Olivia asked, obviously thinking along the same lines as Santana.

Brittany nodded as a small crease formed on her brow. "Freezing we were both pretty sick for a while."

"Why did you do it?" Olivia asked clearly puzzled as to why her Mom and her aunt would go swimming in a dirty pond in mid November. Santana didn't blame her; she was thinking the same thing herself. What would possess to kids to go swimming, outdoors in Ohio in the winter was baffling her.

"We had been watching the Little Mermaid all morning. Your Aunt Allie became convinced that Aerial's Grotto was in our pond. In my defence I was only trying to prove that the pond wasn't deep enough to be home to a mermaid." Brittany looked up and Santana chuckled and shook her head a little at the look the other woman was giving her.

That hadn't been the answer she was expecting. If she was honest Santana had been sure anything could justify outdoor swimming in the winter. Still she could relate, she had gone on safari in the woods after watching the Jungle Book for the first time. She had gotten lost and it had taken her parents and all of the staff six hours to find her. When they had she had been muddy and freezing and couldn't stop sobbing, so she couldn't really say anything. Seemed like Disney had caused them both trouble at some point.

"Was Gran really mad?" Olivia enquired her eyes shining and wide her at her Mom's story.

Brittany's eyes twinkled as she nodded her head up and down, "Yeah, we were grounded for two weeks when we were better."

"That sucks." Olivia sighed, and Santana had to agree, she thought that getting sick was enough as a punishment as it was. Although if they had been her kids she would probably have grounded them to.

"So, can I throw my Barbies out of my window?" Olivia suddenly asked causing Santana to start to laugh and then cough to cover up her amusement as Brittany shot her a warning look.

"No." Brittany firmly said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Olivia asked and Santana could see that the kid didn't see why her Mom could do it and she couldn't.

"Cause I said so, that's why."

"That's so not fair." Olivia frowned and Santana could tell from the look on the little girls face that she was about to launch into some explanation of why it wasn't fair, when a sharp and familiar series of barks filled the air.

"Bonaparte!" Olivia suddenly turned and shouted the dogs name while ran excitedly towards the little black bundle who was making his way over to them wagging his tail wildly and barking happily at the sight of the little girl. Santana shook her head, Kids were so easily distracted.

She looked at the dog and narrowed her eyes. She hadn't seen the little traitor since last night. She had a vague recollection of waking up sometime this morning and seeing him sleeping on her feet, before she passed out again. He knew he wasn't allowed on the furniture, never mind her body parts.

Where he had been since then Santana didn't know, but he seemed to have followed Emma outside. The other woman was placing a white table cloth upon the garden table that was directly in front of the dining room patio doors. Santana turned away from the sight and watched along with Brittany as Olivia quickly forgot all about them and ran towards the edge of the patio area and proceeded to bound down the steps with the little French bulldog hot on her heels.

"I think we have been forgotten." Brittany laughed her eyes still following her daughter's progress.

Santana nodded her head and allowed a barely audible snort to escape her nostrils. "yeah, dogs are so much more interesting than us."

"Yep, they so are." Brittany turned back towards her with a smile and Santana found herself responding with one of her own.

A small but comfortable silence filled the air between them and Santana allowed it to continue before she forced herself to take advantage of the time they had free from Olivia.

"I should thank you for the flowers." Santana said as she cast another glance towards Emma who was just disappearing back into the house, no doubt to retrieve the items that would be needed for their beverages. She knew that the Kitchens where a good four to five minutes' walk from where they currently were situated and it would take Emma a while to gather everything needed. So Santana indicated with her arm that she and Brittany should approach the edge of the patio so they could keep an eye on Olivia while they waited.

"You're welcome; but I can't take all the credit, Olivia picked them out on the way here."

"They were beautiful." Santana breathed with honesty. The flowers were beautiful; a myriad of colours and variety's all arranged in an exuberant display of flora. But they weren't the only thing that she found beautiful. Compared to the woman before her they paled in comparison. As soon as the thought entered her head Santana shook it vigorously and reminded herself of the earlier rule she had set herself.

"I'm glad you liked them." Brittany said with a tilt of her and Santana turned towards her and nodded.

"I did, gives my housekeeper something to do, other than nag me and obsessively clean the silver." Santana joked.

"Can housekeepers nag you? I thought they all had to be like yes miss, no miss, anything you say miss." Brittany frowned jokingly her amusement making her eyes twinkle and as Santana absorbed her words, they conjured up the images of every housekeeper from every period drama she had ever seen. Santana had to admit they did have a little _Mary Riley_ thing going, only minus the sexual tension and drab maid outfit.

Well it wasn't like Santana hadn't been told she had a Jekyll and Hyde complex before. In fact one of her ex-girlfriends was always more than ready to point out that her moods could turn on a dime. Then again that bitch had been enough to make anyone lose it.

"Well, mine sure as hell isn't." Santana mumbled, she wished Emma was like that. It would save her a whole load of hassle. The woman was seriously stressing her out with the way she was riding her to eat. Stress was the last thing she needed, stress was what she was supposed to be here avoiding. Then again, she was suppose to be here eating, so it was pretty much a double edged knife.

"She seemed nice." Brittany offered and Santana found herself nodding along with Brittany's words because they were true.

"She's ok." Santana begrudgingly admitted, because as much as the small ginger woman annoyed her, she did her job and she did it well. The house was spotless, every surface was dust free and every piece in the house gleamed. Fresh flowers from the garden were always on the hallway table and in almost every room. Emma was exceptionally good at her job, considering it was just her doing all the work.

A squeal of delight followed by a yapping ripped through the air. Santana shifting her eyes towards Olivia and her dog as they both ran across of the gravel pathways and straight onto the grass. She felt a grin involuntarily break out on her face as she imagined the look on Will's face if he saw what was taking place on his freshly mowed and rolled lawns.

She had seen him breaking his back to make it perfect, now all his hard work was being ruined as Olivia and Bonaparte played at running in circles. It brought back further memories of her own childhood. She could remember running across the same lawn getting shouted at by her Mother and the head gardener for turning up the turf. While she felt bad that Will lawn was quickly starting to resemble a football field, she hadn't cared then, and she didn't really care now. Olivia looked like she was having fun and that's all that mattered.

"So the reason I came here was to apologise for the way I was on Friday."As soon as the words left the other woman's mouth they instantly grabbed Santana's attention once more.

Turning her body towards Brittany Santana observed the other woman. She looked uncomfortable and contrite. Sighing at the sight before her Santana lifted a hand to her head and rubbed her fingertips over the surface of her forehead. She had previously guessed that was why Brittany had come here. The flowers made it pretty obvious and her words just confirmed that she had been right in assessment. Santana shook her head gently; she didn't require an apology from the taller woman. She had just reacted the way anyone with a modicum of decency would have.

"Look Brittany," Santana paused and gave Brittany her complete attention. "It's ok if I call you Brittany isn't it?" Santana asked, she had called her Ms Piece last time they had met and the blonde hadn't corrected her. She didn't want to over step some boundary the other woman wanted to keep between them.

"Of course." Brittany's eyes widened slightly and she quickly nodded along with her words. "That's another thing I was rude about the other day."

Santana shook her head, "No it wasn't, and it was totally ok I was a stranger. You don't have to apologise, your behaviour was completely understandable."

"But I'm not usually like that." Brittany insisted and Santana inclined her head in acknowledgment of her words and her behaviour that Friday.

She could understand that, stress caused people to act in all sorts of unusual ways. While the blonde before her became guarded, Santana herself was known for lashing out in anger when stressed. Mercedes and Kurt had been on the receiving ends of enough of her stress induced flare ups to last a lifetime. While she didn't have anything of equal experience to compare it with, she did understand stress quite well. Her work with the studio and deadlines did give Santana some insight into what the other woman was feeling. The rest she just had to guess at.

"Well your little girl was missing; I think everyone has the excuse to be a little off with a stranger who brought her home." Santana said justifying Brittany's behaviour. She hadn't been offended in the slightest at the time and she still wasn't.

"I know, but you did bring her back to me, safe and sound." Santana blushed at those words and the look that the tall blonde was giving her it was quite similar to the way her daughter would sometimes looked at her. She wasn't completely comfortable with Olivia looking at her like that, never mind her Mother.

"It's ok. Anyone would have done the same." Santana said as she cleared her throat waving a hand in front of her face nonchalantly.

"No." Santana heard Brittany say firmly as she gave a fierce shake of her head.

"No?" Santana echoed as she felt her eyebrows crawl up her forehead along with her question.

"No." Brittany repeated herself her voice sounding just as strong and certain as it had the first time. "They wouldn't have, not many people would have gone out of their way like that."

"Honestly it was nothing." Santana insisted.

"I know Olivia can be a handful sometimes, but she has never done anything like that before." Brittany suddenly said with an exasperated breath and she turned her gaze to look towards where her daughter was playing.

Santana nodded her head. She guessed that despite the fact that Brittany had been glad to have her daughter back, she was a little ashamed with the way Olivia had acted. It had caused her trouble and Santana knew that most people blamed the mother for the actions of their children. "She just a kid, they don't really think before they leap. I know a few adults who still suffer from that."

Brittany pursed her lips and nodded her head slightly at Santana's words. Santana sighed as she too turned to look at Olivia.

"You know once I got over the shock at having a houseguest, I came to appreciate her swagger." Santana joked as she attempted to lighten the mood that had dipped when Brittany had hinted at the implications of Olivia's actions.

No sooner had the words left Santana's lips then Brittany's head whipped around. "Please don't tell her that, I'll never hear the end of it. I think she totally in love with you already without you offering her compliments on her stunts. She didn't stop talking about you all weekend."

"Well, I think she is really in love with my dog." Santana said with a smile as she deflected the attention onto the little bundle of fur that Olivia was currently running away from as she squealed out on delight. "From what I have seen she's a great kid."

"You should try her at eight-thirty at night." Brittany chuckled.

"High maintenance huh?" Santana asked with a quirk of her lips.

"You can say that again." Brittany nodded and ran both her hands through her hair. "Santana?"

"Yes."

"I should have been a bit more grateful to you the other day, because I am you know. I am so, so, grateful. I don't think I can ever express how grateful I truly am." Santana could see the truth behind Brittany's words beaming out from the depths of her eyes. Santana couldn't help the colour from rising in her checks. She was thankful for her dark colouring because she was sure that she would bright red by now, from the way Brittany was looking at her.

Breaking the connection between them Santana ducked her head. "Seriously Brittany it's ok. I told you, there is no need to keep apologising. Olivia's safe, that's all that matters."

"I'm not sure that's how she saw it this morning." Brittany mumbled more to herself but Santana heard her regardless due to their position.

"No?" Santana asked as she looked up again, wondering what had happened to cause the girl who she had mainly seen happy to be anything but.

"No, I made her tell her teacher." Santana winced slightly at what Brittany told her. She couldn't imagine that that had gone down to well. She remembered the trouble she had getting Olivia to go home. The little girl could be stubborn and tight lipped when she wanted to.

"The confession of sins is never easy, I should know I was raised Catholic. So how did it go?" Santana asked.

"Not too bad," Brittany admitted, "the teacher was concerned, but I managed to get Olivia to apologise. She and Ashley have to stay after school all week to help Mrs Ransom clean up after the class, but otherwise it was fine. To Olivia it's the end of the world, not only missing out on all dance classes; she also has to spend more time that necessary with Ashley."

Santana could understand the kid's reluctance and she didn't blame her. Never mind the fact that she had to spend her afternoons with that nasty little redhead bitch. She knew that she wouldn't want to spend her afternoons with someone she didn't like, or who had tormented her.

"Everything thing that goes bad is the end of the world when you are eight, but you just wait till she hits her teens, then the real apocalypse is going to come."

Brittany's eyes widened and something flashed behind her eyes. "I'm already not looking forward to it."

Santana smiled and was just about to respond when the sound of a throat clearing somewhere to her far right drew her attention.

"Santana?" Santana turned at the calling of her name and found Emma standing a little to the right of the set table holding her hands together in front of her. "Everything is ready."

Santana nodded and watched as Emma turned away and started to fuss around the table. Pulling the chairs out slightly and making sure that the table cloth and everything on it was, clean, straight and in its proper place.

Turning back to Brittany Santana took a deep breath and indicated towards the table and the things it contained. She easily spotted the small cups that she was familiar with. It wasn't surprising to her that Emma had made her favourite beverage. "I hope you like espresso. It pretty much the only thing I drink that non-alcoholic, I didn't think to ask if you wanted something else."

Brittany nodded her head with a small chuckle. Santana knew she was taking her alcohol comment as a joke. Little didn't she know how true it was! "I love espresso particularly with whipped cream. I should probably lay off it now I'm older; probably go straight to my thighs."

At the mention of thighs Santana automatically felt her eyes flick downwards. Santana gulped a little as the exposed flesh almost transfixed her. While the upper half of the legs were encased in black spandex, Santana couldn't help but stare at the gentle play of flexing muscle, that were clearly visible through the tight fabric. The woman's legs were anything other than perfect and Santana doubted a little whipped cream would change that.

"I think you thighs look great." Santana felt her eyes widen the minute the words, she swore she had only meant to think, left her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had said it, it was slightly mortifying. Looking hesitantly up Santana found her eyes instantly meeting light blue that were twinkling with amusement and something else that Santana couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thanks, but probably not after too many café Vienne's though." Brittany laughed and Santana shook her head and forced herself to join in attempting to cover up her little slip.

"Probably not." Santana agreed with a small embarrassed smile. "But it sounds good; I'll have Emma whip some up."

"Oh I don't want her to have to go to any trouble, I'm sure it will be fine the way it is."

Santana rolled her eyes and gave a gentle shake of her head, "It's no trouble." 'It was what she was paid for after all' Santana added silently as she looked over her shoulder towards the garden and called out towards the little girl, who was still running around in circles on the grass. "Olivia, your milkshake has been delivered."

An _awesome_ and _I'm coming_ was shouted back from the garden and Santana couldn't help but laugh as two twin blurs came hurdling towards them from the garden.

* * *

><p>Brittany cast a confused glance towards the car that was parked on the road directly in front of their house. Then shrugged it off almost immediately, it wasn't like there weren't cars parked on their road often. They lived on a busy street, and their neighbours often had guests. In fact they often had guests. Her sister was always parking her car on their drive if she was running errands close to their house or visiting friends who still lived in the neighbourhood. This car however wasn't her sisters or anyone else Brittany knew and she was pretty familiar with the car that belonged to the people who frequently visited their neighbours.<p>

The slamming of a car door and the patter of feet brought Brittany back into the present. She looked around just in time to see Olivia with her backpack running around the car and heading towards the house.

"Olivia, don't run the house isn't going anywhere." Brittany quickly shouted towards her daughter. She didn't want her falling over or injuring herself, just because she was eager to get inside and tell her Mom all about her day.

Olivia stopped her run at her words and hopped on one spot, "but I wanna tell Gran about my day."

"I know you do." Brittany shook her head at the fact that she had guessed her daughter's motives right. Olivia was so like she was sometimes it was scary, when she had been younger she was always the first one to get inside to tell her Mom all about what she had done that day. Even though she was younger Allie had always been a little more reserved.

Noticing that Olivia was still hopping up and down and looking at her pleadingly Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded as her daughter caused her to cave. "Fine, go on then."

Brittany smiled and chuckled a little as Olivia pumped her fist and then resumed her sprint towards the house, calling out loudly for her Gran and asking her 'to guess what had happened today'.

Shaking her head again Brittany quickly locked the door to her car and followed Olivia's path, holding her gym bag and her handbag.

She smiled to herself as she thought over how she had spent the past two hours of her life. It hadn't been an impulse decision. No it had been something that had gradually grown over the weekend. She had been a little ashamed of her own actions after the event, but as Saturday and then Sunday had rolled on Brittany had realised that while she had been a little justified, she had overreacted. By Sunday night she concocted a plan to take flowers to the other woman who had brought her daughter home and beg forgiveness for her behaviour.

Surprisingly it had gone better than Brittany had ever expected. Santana had been polite and had accepted the flowers with a smile and a light blush. Blushing a little herself as the image of the dark haired woman popped into her mind, Brittany couldn't help but think that the other woman had also been excellent company. She had been bright and funny; she even laughed at her sometimes lame jokes as they had sat outside and drank coffee.

She was also great with Olivia. Brittany wasn't sure how much time the other woman spent around kids and from the sometimes awkward actions Brittany guessed it wasn't much, but with Olivia she seemed to have some sort of magic touch.

Which was rare in Brittany's eyes. While her daughter was always polite to other adults, it took her a while to warm up to anyone. All Santana had to do was smile and Olivia was beaming back and hanging off every word the other woman said. Brittany thought it was cute. Santana would also answer Olivia's sometimes awkward questions honestly and Brittany had found that refreshing. Sometimes adults had the tendency to treat kids like they were of a lower intelligence.

As she drew closer to the house Brittany found her thoughts of Santana fleeing her mind as she frowned at the fact that the front door was still open. She would have considered that Olivia had left it for her, but she knew her daughter was an excitable eight year old who had one thing on her mind and it wasn't being thoughtful. It was more likely that she had probably just barrelled inside intent telling her story to her Gran, all thoughts of the door abandoned.

Shaking her head as she mused over Olivia's actions Brittany turned and closed the door after her. After a soft click announced that she had been successful, she turned back around and looked towards the dining room. Her Mom was usually cooking at this time, and Olivia loved to sit on the breakfast bar and chat about her school day while she watched. It was generally how Brittany found her daughter after she had finished from work.

Today while slightly different, it was still what Brittany expected. As soon as she had entered the house she had been fully prepared to bat back a smile at her daughter's overenthusiastic voice and her Mom's gently questioning tone. Generally Olivia was talking a mile a minute by now and the silence that greeted her, if she was honest threw Brittany slightly.

There were no voices, no gentle laughter, no sound of pans being placed on the stove. There wasn't even the smell of cooking, no tell tale hiss of food being sautéed or water boiling in preparation from some foodstuff.

In fact the only sound in the whole house was an unusual squeaking sound that Brittany couldn't quite place. It was a sound she had heard before but she wasn't sure were.

Turning away from the dining room Brittany quickly looked towards the other half of the house. It was then that she located her usually silent daughter, and found the previous object of her thoughts standing a few feet away staring intently into the living room.

Frowning at her daughter's odd behaviour Brittany took a step closer towards the little blonde. As soon as she drew level with Olivia, Brittany became instantly aware of the deep frown that was marring Olivia's little brow even in profile. She took a step forward and lifted her hand as she stepped closer to her little girl.

"Olivia?" Brittany called out and felt her own frown from on her face and deepen as it became tainted with concern. She quickened her pace and within seconds her hand landed upon her daughter's shoulder earning her attention. .

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as two beautiful brown eyes looked up into her own blue showing her a flash of anger and confusion.

"Oh Brittany, there you are, we have been waiting for you." At the sound of her Mom's voice and more specifically the word 'we' Brittany reluctantly looked away from Olivia and into the lounge. She felt her eyes widen as they landed on the last person she had ever expected to see today, never mind in her house, sitting comfortably in the living room with her Mother of all people. Suddenly the car and Olivia's almost hostile look made sense.

"Hey Brittany, it's so good to see you again." Artie said with a small wave, his face lighting up as he laid eyes upon the woman he had come to see.

Forcing the shocked look of her face and adopting what she hoped was a bright and cheerful smile Brittany gave the wheelchair bound guy a small wave back. "Oh, hey Artie." 

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I give with one hand and take away with the other : ) Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry this took a while, I blame the festive season. Oh and the fact that I have rewritten this part several times trying to get the right balance. Hopefully I worked it all out in the end.**

**As always a ginormous thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, story/author add/alert, or just read this story of mine in general. You guys are amazing and I love reading all your comments (several times over). **

**I am so pleased that you all liked the last part and the Brittana interaction. I certainly enjoyed writting it, and as for the 'Artie Factor' I kind of need him for where the story is going. If I change track, Wheels will be swiftly deposited off the nearest cliff! lol.**

**This is another long part; I do hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for being patient and I hope you all have a happy Christmas and a great New Year! **

**Widdy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As she glanced around the dining room and its occupants Brittany could hardly believe that her Mother had forced this upon her. It was so typical of her Mom, that Brittany didn't even know why she even surprised at the turn of the evenings events.

Her Mom had done this sort of thing throughout her whole life and Brittany also knew she would continue to do it. Well at least until she had that 'husband', her Mother was so desperate for her to have, or until she moved out. Which was something she would love to do and was seriously considering at this moment, but one, she couldn't afford it and two her Mother would end up spending most of her time with Olivia where ever she moved, so it was practically pointless.

Still, Brittany knew that the older woman hadn't done this maliciously, her Mom just wasn't wired that way, but she had still done it. This was the last thing Brittany had wanted for the end of her day. She just wanted to relax with a glass of good wine while she listened to her baby gush over her day and the current object of her awe.

The air was filled with the sound of cutlery hitting ceramic, as the four dinners situated around the rectangular dining table, quietly tucked into the meal that had been placed before them. It was the lack of oral sound that caused Brittany to sigh quietly, as she used her fork to scoop up a small amount of potato salad piled on her plate, and pop it into her mouth.

Usually dinners at the Pierce house were filled with animated conversation about what each occupant had done that day. Usually both Brittany and her Mom were usually hard pressed to get Olivia to eat because all she wanted to do was talk. Today however was a very different affair, today her Daughter was silent and her Mom was smiling manically between mouthfuls.

As she chewed on the soft and subtly flavoured food in her mouth Brittany couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander to the object of her thoughts. Her Daughter, Olivia, was sitting with her eyebrows deeply furrowed and her lips pulled into a tight line, as she looked around the table. Brittany exhaled lightly as she caught her Daughter's eye and shot her look to fix her face. The last thing she wanted, or needed for that matter, was for her Mother to cotton onto Olivia's still sulky mood and to call her on it. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with another epic battle between her Mother and her Daughter.

Swallowing the morsel in her mouth Brittany placed her fork down on her plate lifted the napkin from beside her place setting and dabbed at the each corner of her mouth. She had an idea how to bring her Daughter out of her slump before she was caught by her Mom. Clearing her throat Brittany sent a small smile towards her little girl. "Hey Olivia, why don't you tell us about your day? I know you were super excited to tell Gran all about it."

"I don't feel like it now." Olivia said peevishly as she glared down the mostly devoured food on her plate just before she viciously stabbed at the remains of her pan-fried tuna steak.

That wasn't exactly the response Brittany had been expecting in lieu of her offer. She had been expecting Olivia to launch into the full blooded tale of her afternoon spent in the company of her sworn enemy, and then her salvation and finally her reward, but instead she got a short and grumpy response.

Brittany knew where Olivia's bad mood stemmed from, it wasn't hard to guess it had something to do with the fact she had a guest, and the fact that her Mother had quickly made sure to make Olivia go with her shortly after their return home. Brittany had to admit it was a little disconcerting to see her usually vibrant Daughter sulking. The fact that she didn't even want to talk about her time spent with her new favourite person also concerned Brittany, because Olivia hadn't shut up about Santana and how awesome she was all weekend.

Olivia had looked confused as she had left with her Mom and when Brittany had finally left Artie to help her Mom with finishing up dinner, and setting the table. She had found Olivia with her arms crossed and a face like thunder. Brittany didn't know why, but she could guess her Mom had something to do with it.

When she had questioned Olivia, the little girl had just grunted and looked at her Mom through narrowed eyes, before the woman in question had quickly jumped in saying that she was fine. Olivia didn't mean to be, but Brittany knew that her Daughter was slightly possessive of her. It was natural and only to be expected considering it had been just the two of them for most of her life.

"Olivia, don't use that tone with your Mother." Brittany heard her Mother say to her Daughter as she shot her an admonishing glare, berating her for her petulant response to her request.

Olivia opened her mouth and looked like she was going to talk back again before her head dropped and she pursued her lips and mumbled out an apology. "Sorry."

Brittany shot a look towards her Mom, to tell her she would handle it, and then looked back at Olivia with a small smile of understanding. Brittany took a small breath, and opened her mouth to talk to her Daughter, but before she could say anymore Brittany heard her Mom clearing her throat as she started to open a line of conversation with their guest.

Annoyed Brittany found her eyes following her Mother's line of sight towards the man sitting across from her in the position that was usually reserved for her Daughter. Artie Abrahams. The man her sister had christened a real sweetheart, the reason that she was stuck eating an awkward dinner with her smiling Mother and scowling Daughter.

As if knowing he was being watched, the man in question turned and flashed her bright smile at both her and her Mother before he turned back to the food that was on his plate. To Brittany it was obvious that the man her Mother had invited to eat with them, was completely oblivious to the tension that was in the air. Looking down at her own plate and the remains of her meal, Brittany felt another sigh threaten to spill forth from her lips.

To Brittany it was strange how her day had suddenly flipped from pleasant to uncomfortable in the space of an hour. Brittany's felt her mind automatically floated back to an hour and a half ago and the moment when she had first stepped into the house. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around how the man she thought she would never see again, outside of one of her sister's parties, had come to be in her house, with her Mother no less.

It had taken her Mother mere moments to detect her presence. No sooner had she been noticed by her Mom and her impromptu guest, Brittany had found herself being ushered further into the room. While her Mother had jumped up a wide grin on her face, had grabbed Olivia, and had quickly announced that she had asked Artie to stay for dinner, and that he had graciously accepted.

Considering it hadn't been that long since the announcement Brittany could still feel the residual traces of the disbelief she had felt, along with a small dose of anger. The anger came from the fact that her Mother had no right to just force this upon her. In fact she was just as angry at Artie for turning up here. Although she wasn't sure how he knew where she lived, but she was pretty sure that it was common courtesy to phone someone you had only met once, before you're turned up at their house, uninvited.

Awkward was another feeling that had quickly filled in those first few moments when she had returned home. She wasn't used to feeling uncomfortable in the home she shared with her Mother, but that was exactly what she had felt when her Mother had felt the living room, smiling happily with a reluctant and clearly confused Olivia trailing behind her.

Brittany hadn't been sure what she was supposed to say and had found herself stumbling over her words, or simply struggling for something to say. She had spoken to the man before her, for all of an hour and with her sister and Brian present for twenty minutes of that. Even then her sister had done most of the talking, acting as a mediator before she had shot her an apologetic look and had abandoned her to go dance with her husband.

Brittany couldn't even remember what they talked about. Mainly he had asked her questions and she had politely answered them and then had asked some inane ones back. It was like a verbal game of ping pong, and one Brittany hadn't even been the slightest bit invested in. It wasn't like she didn't like him, because he was cute in his own way, and he seemed to be intelligent. She was sure if she got to know him better she would grow to like him, but Brittany wasn't sure if she had the time or inclination too.

Her life was complicated. She was a busy woman, she was part owner in a struggling dance studio and she had an eight year old Daughter, who took up an insane amount of her time. Not to mention that fact that Olivia equalled extra work for any potential suitor. Olivia was the best thing in her life; anybody who had any notion of starting any kind of relationship with her, would have to understand that she always came first. It was something that Brittany knew that many people wouldn't be comfortable with. Despite what her Mother insisted, Brittany wasn't sure she had time for a relationship of any kind, with anyone.

"This is the best potato salad I have ever tasted Mrs Pierce." Brittany heard Artie say in responce to some question her Mother had asked him, drawing her from her internal ramblings. She looked up just in time to see the huge smile that his compliment earned him.

Lifting the glass of water from in front of her, Brittany gently took a sip and fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the fact that she knew what was going to come out of her Mother's mouth. Her Mother had a habit of being sickeningly sweet with the men she brought home. Not that there had been many since she had given birth to Olivia.

Her Mother however was so predictable with her actions. There were lots of head nods and the lifting of eyebrows at certain points offering her approval or disapproval. She had already received a hell of a lot of the former, while she had helped her Mom dish out their meal.

"Well thank you Artie, but please call me Patricia." Brittany felt her eyes widen and she nearly choked on the water she still had in her mouth, as her Mother did something she didn't expect. Her Mother never let anyone call her Patricia. Especially not potential suitors. She liked the formality that Mrs Pierce afforded her, and the fact that when she inevitably dumped the guy, she didn't feel awkward for being overly familiar. This was proved by the fact that she had only let Brian call her Patricia when he had proposed to Allie and she had accepted.

"Well Patricia, it's great." Artie hummed around a mouthful of said potato salad.

"I always make my own dressing, and add some chopped walnuts to add a little crunch."

Brittany fought the urge to roll her eyes once more at the compliments that were flying between Artie and her Mom. If she didn't know better she would think that he had come here to chat up her mom not her, if the amount of charm he was using was any indication.

As she picked up her wine glass from the table, Brittany looked at her Mom and saw that the older woman had her eyebrows raised as she turned towards Artie and started to speak. "So Artie, I know we talked before Brittany arrived, but I forgot to ask what it was you do exactly."

"I'm a software engineer."Artie informed everyone around the table with a small but firm nod of his head. It was obvious from his tone and the way he puffed out his chest that he was proud of his job.

"How fascinating. Isn't that just fascinating Brittany?" At that question Brittany looked up from her wine glass and towards her Mom. The elder woman had both her eyebrows raised once more and a slightly manic smile plastered on her face. Brittany could tell from her look that she found the subject that she had raised with Artie, as about as fascinating as whatever was on the sole of her shoe. However, Brittany wasn't going to play ball.

"Well, I don't really know what a software engineer does." Brittany admitted as she looked from her Mother's flabbergasted face and the frown that was quickly forming upon her brow, to Artie's understanding one.

She wasn't about to lie, or express an interest that she didn't have, just because her Mother wanted her to. That went for both Artie's job, and the man himself. Besides, it was true she had no idea what software engineers did.

"A lot of people don't, so you're not in the minority." Artie confessed and Brittany could understand that. She knew it was Brain's profession also, but when he had tried to explain it to her, she had zoned out when he started to tell her how many computer programming languages he knew.

"That's good to know." Brittany laughed lightly glad that he hadn't taken offence to her blunt response.

"I know a lot of people who think what I do is boring, but its complex and satisfying work. It's all about attention to detail, skill and concentration." As the word concentration left Artie's mouth, Brittany knew she was going to have a problem keeping hers, and as he started to go in depth about the more trying aspects of his job Brittany felt hers waning.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what Artie had to say. It was just the fact that she didn't talk techkie. If she was honest it confused the heck out of her, it had always been a source of amusement to her sister, that breakfast used to confuse her. So the fact that talks of operating systems and analysing areas for certain programs fort modification did also, wasn't in the least surprising. It was the same when she listened to Brian talk about his work, and Brittany knew her sister suffered from the same affliction, no matter what she said to the contrary.

Fighting back a sigh, and nodding her head in what she thought was the appropriate times, Brittany allowed her mind to wander a little, and found herself thing back over to the two hours she had spent in the company of her Daughter and the lonely woman, who lived by herself in that huge house. The woman named Santana Lopez.

Even thinking her name threatened to bring a smile to Brittany's face. To Brittany it seemed no matter what she did, she found her thoughts drawn back to the other woman. Even when she had been left alone with Artie, Brittany had found herself remembering the afternoon in vivid detail.

She hadn't originally planned to spend so much time with Santana. Her original plan had been to get in and out. To drop the flowers off that she had let Olivia pick, and apologise for her behaviour. Also her plan had gained the added the extra effect of appeasing Olivia's desire to see the woman she had so quickly come to adore.

Instead they had ended up spending a full two hours at Santana's home. Something Olivia had enjoyed and surprisingly, something Brittany herself had also enjoyed. Although Brittany suspected it was for slightly differing reasons. Santana had been excellent company. There was something about her that Brittany couldn't help but find intriguing. Brittany wasn't sure what it was, but if she could win her Daughter over in an hour, then it was clear she was something special. The fact that she was extremely attractive also didn't do her any harm, in fact it only added to her appeal.

A slightly flush overtook Brittany's cheeks and she fought back another small smile, as she recalled the way the other woman had looked at her thighs, and the breathy comment that had accompanied it. It was obvious to Brittany that she wasn't the only one feeling some appeal.

It wasn't the first time anyone had looked at her like; hell it wasn't the first time anyone had looked at her like that this week. It was however the first time, in a long time, that someone had looked at her with such intensity, and it was the first time, in a long time, that she felt herself react to it. Not since him, not since Pavel.

Brittany felt her good mood fade and she ruthlessly quashed the dull stab of pain that still surfaced with the mention of his name, even thinking it made her angry with herself and at her naivety.

She rarely thought of Olivia's father but when she did it was usually accompanied by a feeling of disappointment. Disappointment in herself, and disappointment in the man who she had so freely given her heart too, and who had so casually discarded it.

It was an emption that had faded over time, but it was still there every now and again. He was a huge mistake, but a mistake she would repeat in a heartbeat, because it was that mistake that made her grow up and gifted her with the most precious thing in her life, Olivia.

"Brittany?"Brittany was snapped out of her little bubble as her Mother cleared her throat and asked for her plate. "I asked for your plate, you just ignored me."

"Oh right, sorry, I zoned out for a second there." Brittany mumbled apologetically as she quickly handed over the ceramic disk along with her cutlery, only to receive a frown of disapproval from her Mother.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Brittany." The words just caused Brittany to roll her eyes. They were common enough words, words that she had frequently heard her Mother use in reference to her and her sister on various situation. Usually they held a note of affection this time however they exspressed her Mom's exasperation.

Brittany watched on as her Mom took the plate from in front of Artie and then Olivia, but allowed her gaze to linger on the smallest member of their little dinner party. "Come on Olivia, help me prepare desert."

Olivia looked up from where she was playing with her napkin and studiously ignoring everything around her. Her little nose creased a little as she seemed to think over her Gran's words. "Do I have too?"

"Yes young lady, you do have too." Patricia told her GrandDaughter.

"Why?" Olivia asked her tone defiant and Brittany once again for the millionth time in the past hour or so fought the urge to nosily expel her breath.

"Because we have a guest." Brittany heard her Mother inform her Daughter as she looked from one to the other.

"So, he's not my guest." Olivia replied, causing Brittany to groan softly as she flicked her eyes towards her Mom. Her Mother's eyes had opened wide and her mouth had been pulled in to a tight line. Brittany knew she had to act, and act fast to halt World War III.

"Olivia!" Brittany said firmly, quickly jumping in to save her Daughter from the look that her Mother was gifting her. She gave her Daughter a stern look. She could understand her little girl's reluctance to be present, and she could even understand her dislike of Artie. However, she would not have her be rude, she hadn't raised her like that. Nor would she allow Olivia to give her Mom an excuse to berate her further. The two clashed far too much lately for Brittany's liking.

"What?" Olivia asked defiantly, it was obvious she was not ready to give up her bad mood without some sort of fight.

"That's enough." Brittany told her Daughter, as she shook her head along with her words.

"But..."

"I said that's enough," Brittany interrupted Olivia, holding up her hands as a physical sign for her to halt what Brittany was sure to be another defiant replay. "Your Gran asked you to help, so please help." Brittany said, sending her Daughter a pleading look, which just begged her to go along with things. The sooner she did, the sooner she could escape the awkward dinner and their company.

"Can't I go to my room instead?" Olivia asked softly and her flicked her eyes from Artie and then back to her Mom. As Brittany saw the action she felt her heart tighten slightly, she knew if she was in Olivia's shoes she wouldn't want to be here. Hell, she was in her own shoes and she didn't particularly want to be here.

"When we have had desert you can go to your room." Brittany told Olivia and locked eyes with her Daughter. As soon she meet her eyes she could instantly tell that Olivia was internally debating with herself whether to just play nice or continue to argue.

"Fine." Olivia mumbled , "What are we having?" Olivia asked as she levelled her eyes at the older Pierce woman.

"You will find out when you come and help me, wont you?" Patricia said as she looked towards Olivia her eyebrows raised. She tilted her head towards the kitchen and gave her only Grandchild a pointed look.

"Yes Gran." Olivia mumbled with an audibly sigh as she flicked her eyes skywards and hopped from her chair, and made her way over to her Gran.

As the two disappeared into the kitchen Brittany looked back towards Artie and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that."As soon as the words left her mouth Brittany saw Artie give a shake of his head. As he pushed his glasses up his nose he waved off her apology.

"It's cool, that's kids for you. I was the same at that age." Artie confessed with a shrug of his shoulders and a small laugh.

A small silence fell again and Brittany reached for her glass of water and took a small sip. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Artie, as he nervously cast a glance towards the kitchen area where her Mother was clearly visible, giving sharp and clear instructions to a still defiant Olivia, as both of them prepared whatever it was they were having for desert.

"Brittany, I wanted to ask you something." Artie said breaking the silence and gaining Brittany's attention.

"You did?" Brittany asked with a puzzled look upon her face, as a feeling of apprehension settled in her chest.

"Yes. I realise this might be a bit forward, but well I really like you... and I was wondering... if you would let me take you to dinner next week?" Artie asked as her looked Brittany dead in the eye.

"Dinner?" Brittany echoed faintly and she shifted her gaze away from the intense and expectant one that was before her. She was shocked that he was asking her, even though she wasn't sure why. It was obvious from the fact that he was in her house that he liked her, and it was obvious he had come to see her with some sort of agenda.

"Yes, dinner, I was thinking we could go to Conrad, I hear they do a great Steak Tartare." Artie said with a huge smile that just caused Brittany to nod her head slightly. Conrad was a resturant in Dayton, which meant a two hour drive. Brian had taken Allie to Conrad a few times, and her sister had told her the food was great. That however didn't mean she wanted to go with Artie, he was nice enough, but Brittany just wasn't sure.

"I...I...Artie, I'm not..." Brittany snapped her mouth shut as the sound of footsteps halted her speech.

"Mom, Gran made cheesecake." Olivia announced flatly, as she came back into the dining room, oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted. Brittany watched on as her Daughter quickly handed her a plate, which she accepted with a smile.

"That's nice honey. Thank you." Brittany said, as she watched Olivia round the table and then put her own plate down in the place she was sitting, before she climbed back onto her chair. She forced back the grateful look she wanted to shoot her Daughter. She had never been more happy to see her little girl, than at that moment.

"Maybe." Olivia shrugged as she picked up the spoon from the plate and cut into the slice of cheesecake. "I bet if Santana had cheesecake, it would be a billion times better than this."

Brittany shook her head at Olivia's comment. She smiled a little at her Daughter as she watched her lift a spoon filled with crème cheese and biscuit up to her mouth. Her little blonde eyebrows scrunched up as she imagined what a cheesecake served up by Santana would taste like.

Brittany shifted her gaze slightly and caught Artie's hope filled eyes still expectantly boring into her own , before she managed to look away. She knew from the look that he was gifting her from behind his glasses that he expected an answer to his offer of a date. Brittany also knew that inevitably she would be force to give him that answer, but for the time being she had been saved. For a little while at least, she was still free.

Just as her Mother returned from the kitchen with two plates in hand, Brittany watched on as Artie looked towards Olivia with a bright smile and asked a question Brittany knew was sure to get her Daughter talking. "Who's Santana?"

* * *

><p>Santana nodded her head and fought the urge to roll her eyes and Emma placed a gold rimmed plate in front of her. The woman's OCD was going strong, and was clear to anyone, as the red headed woman twisted the plate, lining up the ceramic disk, so that the piece of quiche that it held sat at a perfect right angle.<p>

To anyone looking, Santana knew she would make a sad sight. A woman nearly thirty years old, sitting alone, in the huge dining room, around a table that was made to hold twelve, the table set for one.

Santana allowed her eyes to track over the perfect place setting Emma had prepared for her. A set of highly polished silver utensil had been placed about an inch from the edge of the table, upon the an invisible baseline. A dinner fork and a dinner knife were all that were required; and the blade of the knife was turned toward the plate. A single water tumbler had also been placed an inch or so above the knive and was filled, three quarters of the way up, with ice cold liquid.

Santana allowed her fingers to fiddle with the napkin that had once sat folded upon the plate and was now covering her lap. If she was honest with herself she was a little hungry, and she knew that she had to eat something, otherwise she would drop dead. She couldn't live off coffee and alcohol alone despite what her mind told her, it as a diet that was paving the way for disaster. Snorting to herself, Santana had to admit that she had already been down that road. Still, eating something also had the added bonus that it would shut Emma up about her lack of appetite.

"Will that be all?" Emma asked with a bright smile, as she looked back and forth from Santana and her afternoon's baking effort.

"Yes Emma and thank you." Santana breathed reluctantly. Her Mother had driven manners into her and she still found them popping out, even when she didn't want them to.

"You're welcome; I shall see you tomorrow morning. If you need anything, you know where we are." Emma informed Santana with an excited smile as she looked from the food on the plate and her employer once more.

"I do." Santana nodded her head at Emma's words, and presumed the 'we' was reference to her husband. Although, what she would need them for she didn't know. She supposed if she got bored she could always call Will out in the middle of the night to fix something that wasn't broken. "Good night Emma."

"Good night Santana." Emma replied, and with that she swiftly left the dining room leaving behind Santana staring at the food on her plate.

It was clear from slice of perfectly cooked open pastry pie, which was filled with savoury custard infused with Gruyère and lardons and the simple but inviting salad, that Emma was a skilled cook. But Santana knew that, it was pretty obvious from the plates of untouched food Emma always left in the fridge for her.

Santana lifted up the fork and swiftly cut thought the tip of the slice and heard the small clink of her fork hitting the plate, as it slid effortlessly though the quiche. Scooping up the piece of pasty, Santana lifted the fork to her mouth and slid the utensil and its content into its depths.

Santana felt her eyebrows rise as the rich buttery pastry and the cheesy egg and bacon filling of the quiche flooded her mouth. She hadn't really been expecting it to be so packed full of flavour, but it was a surprisingly delightful revelation.

In a strange way, it reminded her of another delightful revelation she had made this afternoon in the form of a blonde haired blue eyes dance teacher. Who was also the Mother of her newly acquired and small friend Olivia. Santana couldn't help the smile that formed upon her lips as she swallowed the mouth full of food she had been chewing.

Santana made quick work of cutting another forkful of the quiche and depositing it within her mouth as she thought over her strange afternoon. It wasn't what she had expected for her day, but it wasn't unpleasant either. Quite the contrary. Santana had found herself enjoying the time she had spent in the company of the two blondes.

One embarrassing moment aside, it had been an eventful two hours or so. Two hours, that Santana had enjoyed immensely. She had even enjoyed answering Olivia's sometimes awkward and unrelenting questions.

Santana found herself smiling as she recalled some of the questions Olivia had asked her. Half of them had been related to things she had learnt at school that day, and Santana had found herself floundering as she hadn't known the answers and had ended up confessing her ignorance. That hadn't fazed the little blonde, who had just shrugged her shoulders and launched into another series of questions, each becoming more abstract, as she went along. Brittany had sent her several apologising looks, and had on several occasions tried to steer the conversation, but Santana had told her she didn't mind, because the truth was she didn't. She was more than happy to be grilled by an eight year old. It sure as hell beat one of her Mother's monthly interrogations.

Another thing Santana had enjoyed about her day so far, was spending a portion of that time with Brittany. Something Santana was loath to admit to anyone was that the lack of company her own age was starting to get to her. While in New York, Mercedes or Kurt were both just a cab ride away if she wanted actual human contact with her people her own age. Here she had no one.

At first the other woman had been apologetic about her behaviour, despite the fact that Santana didn't see any need for it. Sure she had been a little sharp with her, but it had been understandable. After a time that consisted of compliments and surprisingly easy conversation, Santana had found Brittany warming to her, as they had sat and sipped coffee and listened to Olivia gush over how her milkshake was even better than she remembered.

As she lowered her fork back to her plate intent of spearing another piece of quiche, a familiar tune filled the air, drawing Santana from her thoughts. Looking round Santana quickly spotted her cell phone, sitting on her right hand side, next to the tumbler of water on the dining room table. After dropping her fork onto the plate with the half eaten piece of quiche, Santana grabbed both the glass of water and the cell phone. She took a sip of the water as she looked at the screen and smiled around the rim of the glass at the name and the picture that was displayed upon her cell.

Placing the glass back on its place upon the table, Santana pressed the call answer button and pressed the phone to her ear. Leaning back in her chair, the sound of ringing filled her ear before it was cut abruptly and was replaced by an all too familiar and very welcome voice.

"_Hey girl."_ Said the voice from the other end of the line, causing Santana's smile to grow exponentially.

"Hey Cedes." Santana greeted her friend warmly; glad to hear a friendly voice.

Santana heard Mercedes chuckle down the line before she spoke again, _"Damn is it good to hear your voice." _

"I've missed hearing your voice too." Santana responded honestly, because she had. Mercedes had been busy, so Kurt had been picking up the slack in calling her. If she was honest, Santana was a little sick of hearing his nagging her about her health. He gave her housekeeper a run for her money. Santana was sure they were in cahoots, if she could get away with it she would tap Emma's cell to see if they were comparing notes on her eating habits.

"_Really?" Mercedes asked, "Cause' even when you're here I have to practically force myself on you."_

"Mercedes, that sounds so wrong." Santana chuckled in amusement as she heard Mercedes groan down the line, at the opening she had give her and her swift response to it.

"_Oh pulease!"_ Mercedes replied her voice clearly conveying her amusement over the line.

"I have always known you secretly lusted after my hot body." Santana countered teasing her friend and earning a loud snort of denial, which was quickly followed by a bark of laughter.

"_You wish girl. The only body I'm lusting off belongs to the Adonis next to me, who has just finished frying me up some eggs_." Mercedes confessed, and Santana's mind conjured up an image of her friend standing in the well used and much loved kitchen in her town house, as she watched her boyfriend cook for her.

"Eggs?" Santana echoed with a small frown.

"_I just had a craving for some eggs. I haven't had the chance to eat all-day; I've only just left the studio."_ As soon at the words came over the line, Santana heard Mercedes sigh, clearly annoyed with herself. Santana however, cursed herself when she felt her heart beat double, as Mercedes casually mentioned something that once would have been a topic that would garnered an hour long conversation about direction, techniques and changes. Now it just gained an awkward silence. It was topic both of them had been avoiding during their phone calls, both preferring to keep the conversation light. Apart from Santana praising the songs that Kurt had sent her, nothing about work had been mentioned.

Santana couldn't help but be annoyed with herself; she didn't want her friend to fell awkward talking about something that was so integral to both their lives. At the same time she couldn't help the feelings, talk of work conjured.

"Oh." Santana breathed her good mood fading.

"_Santana..."_ Mercedes breathed after a time, her voice noticeably softer than it had been moments before.

"How is trouty mouth?" Santana asked quickly tried changing the subject. She didn't really want sympathy from Mercedes in relation to how fucked up she was right now. However she knew her friend didn't roll like that, Mercedes would never gloss over anything. She had never allowed Santana to bury her head in the sand and ignore her problems, and she wouldn't start now. It was one of the main reasons they were friends, and if Santana was honest it was something she loved about Mercedes.

"_Santana, you know that I will postpone the album if you..."_ Mercedes started to offer only to stop when Santana halted her.

Santana shook her head as she pulled the phone slightly away from her ear. If only things were that simple, then everything would be ok. If only she could reliably tell her friend to put her career on hold so she could get her shit together. Life just didn't work that way, and neither did money grabbing record labels, that had a stack of fucking papers with their signatures written in blood.

"Mercedes, I'm blank, I have songwriters block. The point is, I can't think of a single fucking lyric, never mind a melody to back it up. So postponing your album isn't going to do shit. For either of us!" Santana spat, annoyed at her lack of ability to do something that once came so easy to her.

Santana heard another sigh come down the line before Mercedes spoke once more. _"Well, you can't force it Santana. But just so you know, I'm willing to wait, even if you're not."_

Santana nodded her head as Mercedes finished; she was touched that her friend was willing to risk getting on the wrong side of her record company for her. However, she knew that it would be pointless, like Mercedes so helpfully pointed out; she could force her mind to think up songs no matter how hard she pushed herself.

"You could be waiting forever." Santana grumbled, and that was something that Santana wasn't prepared to think about often, but when she tried to write and came up blank, it scared her that it might never come back. That she might never write something beautiful again.

"_Santana, I don't really..."_

"Look, I don't want to talk about my failure." Santana interrupted Mercedes once more, her voice low but holding no room for manoeuvring on the matter. However it didn't translate well, because seconds later Santana heard Mercedes cluck her tongue and explode down the phone.

"_Oh hello no, cut that out right now." _Mercedes demanded, causing Santana to close her eyes as the angry words washed over her._ "I will not let you talk like that. Just because you are lacking a little inspiration, it is not a failure, with what happened it's understandable."_

"Mercedes, did I just not say, I don't want to talk about that!" Santana repeated herself, her tone a little gentler.

Another sigh carried over the line and Santana heard a rustling and then a loud huff. _"You know what? Fine, don't talk to me, but this isn't over Santana." _Mercedes warned, and Santana knew that at some point in the future her friend would get her to talk about what she didn't care to.

On one hand, it infuriated Santana, and on the other, it filled her with an inexplicable warmth. Shaking her head Santana exhaled noisily. "God, you're such a stubborn bitch."

"_Takes one to know one." _Mercedes replied quickly, and Santana felt a reluctant and genuine laugh ripped from her throat at Mercedes childish response to her own.

"Why are we even friends?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

"_Because you sobbed your heart out on my shoulder ten years ago, and have been insulting me ever since. Oh and I don't take any of your self obsessed bullshit. I'm not in the sliest bit intimidated when you go loco, and jointly we have made each other millions of dollars." _Mercedes retorted causing Santana's lip to quirk upwards.

"How could I have forgotten?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"_Look Santana it will come back." _Mercedes told Santana confidently, as she slipped back into the more serious aspect of their conversation.

"You don't know that." Santana said quietly as she allowed a little of her fear to show.

"_No I don't," _Mercedes agreed softly,_ "but I have faith in you, and i have faith in your ability to write something that will be completely off the chain in the very near future. I also have no doubt that what you write, will earn us another number one, and maybe add another zero to the end of the already impressive amount in my bank account."_

Santana shuck her head in amusement, but nodded and took heart in the fact that her friend had faith in her. She couldn't however help the slight sting in her heart when she thought over her previous words. She was scared to death that she wouldn't be able to write again, sure people would say she didn't need to write, she had enough money to last her several lifetimes, but Santana didn't do what she did for money, and Mercedes was the same.

It was why they were such good friends. They did what they did, because they loved making music. They loved expressing themselves though song and words. They loved making people feel better by making music that captured their imaginations, that touched their hearts in their times of need or despair. The thought that she would never be able to do that again, quite frankly, terrified Santana.

"_Besides if you don't get your mojo back, I might have to get Sam to write something for me. Something involving hay bale and barn dances. I could title it, 'Miss Jones does Country'."_

"Sounds like a farm yard porno." Santana joked lightly which earned her a shocked cough from down the line from her friend.

"_Santana!"_

Chuckling Santana waved off Mercedes shocked exclamation of her name, "But seriously, I think you could rock country."

"_You know, I seriously think could." _Mercedes mumbled causing Santana to frown at the sudden change in her friend's voice.

"Speaking of your southern beau, how is froggy lips?"

"_He's good, thank you Santana."_ A deep, familiar and unmistakably male voice suddenly said over the line, causing Santana to roll her eyes at the interruption.

"Have you got me on speaker phone Mercedes?" Santana asked

"_No..." Mercedes trailed off._

"_She has."_ Sam suddenly said with a small laugh.

"_No I haven't." _Mercedes mumbled once more.

"_You're such a liar Jones. She's eating her eggs." _Sam informed Santana over the line giving light to Mercedes mumbled responses.

"_Sam!"_

A small smile spread out on Santana's lips as the sound of a good natured argument came over the line. She missed her friends, she really did. She missed Mercedes's eye rolls and her extravagant but unmistakably ghetto dress sense. She missed her putting her back in her place, and helping her keep her shit on track. She even missed Sam to an extent, his huge smile that was always filled with genuine warmth at seeing her, despite the fact that she was always slating his bad impressions and his comic book obsession, not to mention his massive mouth.

She missed Kurt as well; she missed his flamboyance and his witty comebacks to her scathing remakes. She missed his eclectic wardrobe and his annoying assistant. She missed his boyfriend Blaine, with his bowties and his penance for never wearing socks, and she missed their Fridays night dinner parties. Even though she would complain endlessly about having to attend.

What she didn't miss about being round her friends, was the lonely feeling she sometimes got when surrounded by the people who she cared about the most in the world. She didn't miss the ache she felt as seeing her two best friends, happy in a way she never saw herself being.

Sure she had lovers and companions she dragged along to their get together. People she played at happy families with, but Santana never deluded herself into believing she would end up happy in that way.

A flash of blonde hair and blue eyes filled Santana's mind before she ruthlessly shook her head and stamped out where that thought would take her. She was not prepared to even contemplate that. She was here for another week and that was all. Forcing her mind back into the present Santana allowed a small laugh to escape her mouth as she listened to her friends ramble on and on about what she had missed while she had been away.

"_So are you looking forward to coming back to New York next week?" _Mercedes asked suddenly drawing Santana's attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Sure." Santana responded with a shrug.

"_Well, we sure as hell can't wait to have you back. Don't mention I said anything, but Kurt is planning a massive party for when you return..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany sighed happily as the ice cold water from the bottle she held in her hand flooded her dry mouth and made a cool path all the way down her throat, quickly quenching her thirst. She had just finished her last class of the day. It was an unusually short schedule today, but that was because she had a prior engagement. Looking at the clock that was at the back of the studio she saw that the time was a little after 3:15.<p>

A small smile gently tugged at Brittany's lips as thoughts of her plans flowed threw her mind. Before she could fully formulate those thoughts, Brittany's ears picked up the gentle sound of the door opening. Thinking it was Tina or Matt Brittany didn't turn. They rotated use of the two studio rooms that the three of them used, so it wasn't unusual for one of them to enter the room while the other was still there. Sometime they even sat in on each other's classes until they were finished.

Brittany knew from talking to Tina that she had the studio after her for her introduction to tap dance lesson. Brittany's own Wednesday lesson for the past three months had been of the private variety. She had been teaching a totally besotted couple how to dance for their wedding and providing them with some choreograph for their first dance. They hadn't wanted to embrace themselves and a friend had pointed them in the direction of the studio. While she had been glad for the business, but mainly she had been glad that they had taken their friends advice. Both of them hadn't had a clue were to start and Brittany clearly remembered who long it has taken both of them to pick up the basics. Still persistence, determination and Brittany's awesome teaching skills had paid off and Jen and Gary had ended their lessons last week with a run through at the venue, a thank you and an invitation to their wedding that Brittany had accepted with a huge smile.

"Hey!" Brittany's head snapped up at the voice that was familiar but out of place. Turning around Brittany allows a bemused smile to slip upon her lips as she gained a full view of her unexpected guest.

"Allie? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked her sister as she threw her water bottle into her hold all. While she hadn't been expecting to see her younger sister at all this week, but she wasn't in the slightest bit surprised at her sister's sudden appearance. It was a common enough occurrence and had been throughout her life. Brittany could still remember all the times Allie had shown up in the middle of the night, at her apartment when she had lived in New York. Now she was a little more restrained, but the fact that she part owned a gallery meant that like her, her sister usually has a pretty flexible schedule and could basically take off whenever she liked.

Brittany observed as Allie strode further into her studio her heels clicking loudly as she swiftly made her way across the polished wood floor. As she reached the huge windows that consumed one of the walls of the room and looked over the street, Brittany saw her sister shrug her narrow shoulders as a suddenly cheeky smile played upon her lips as she turned back to look at her.

"I came to see my sister, is that some sort of crime I didn't know about?" Allie asked as she lifted a perfectly plucked dark blonde eyebrow. "Cause as much as I loves me a man in uniform, I don't think Brian would be digging the fact that I'd be doing time in the state pen."

Rolling her eyes at her sister's joking comment, Brittany bent at the waist and liberated the fluffy white towel that was just peaking out of the gap in her holdall. She lifted the towel to her face and quickly wiped away the moisture that had collected there over the course of her hour long lesson. "No, I just didn't expect you."

Allie nodded her head in understanding, "Well I thought I'd get in some sister time."

"Oh?" Brittany asked slightly curious as to what her sister had in mind. Brittany knew that sister time were Allie was concerned could mean anything from sitting in a park eating ice-cream, to gossiping over diner and cocktails.

"Yep, I was thinking we pick up the Garnish and then I treat you both to something expensive, sticky and sweet." Allie said as another smile quickly spread her crimson lips.

"I can't." Brittany told her sister as she shook her head regretfully. It did sound good and she had no doubt that Olivia would love going to some expensive restaurant and picking whatever her little heart desired. But she also knew that her Daughter would have a face hitting the floor if they didn't go through with their plans. Especially after the disaster that was dinner with Artie and her Mother, it was the only thing that could draw a smile out of her sullen little girl.

"What?" Allie asked with a dip of her forehead which caused a small line to appear above her nose which was identical to Brittany's. It was clear from her tone she hadn't been expecting Brittany to say no.

Sighing Brittany shrugged her right shoulder up and then down, and gave her sister what she hopped was an apologetic look. "I already have plans."

"With Olivia? Because you know she loves me, I don't think she would mind me cutting in on your Mother Daughter time. In fact I think she would probably insist." Allie said causing Brittany to smile slightly. Usually that would be the case. Olivia loved Allie, and Allie loved Olivia. Brittany was grateful for her sister because the younger woman was always willing to take her Daughter for a few hours if she needed her too. Olivia was always eager to sleep over at Aunt Allies and Uncle Brian's, although Brittany thought that had more to do with the fact that Brian always took her to Toys 'R' Us every time she stayed over.

"I know she wouldn't, if that was the case, however its plans of a different kind." Brittany informed her younger sibling as she wiped her hands on her towel and then dropped it into the gap in her holdall. Dropping into a crouch Brittany shoved what was still free into the confines of the bag before she zipped it up.

"You're being all mysterious Britt. Spill!" Allie demanded causing Brittany to look up from her position on the floor and gift her sister with another eye roll.

"It's nothing." Brittany told Allie with a shake of her head as she gripped the strap on the bag and rose to her full height. Throwing the bag over her shoulder Brittany contemplated her sister's words. She was being guarded, but that was mainly because she didn't want the third degree about something that was wholly innocent. Not to mention was none of her sister's business. The only thing was, Brittany knew her sister well, and she knew that Allie was a huge gossip, and if she knew of her plans then the younger woman would twist it, and seeing things there that weren't.

"You're not going out with Artie are you?" Allie suddenly asked, her eyes wide, as an amused but intrigued smile played upon her lips. As a whole the look and the name her sister had dropped, caused Brittany to sigh in annoyance. She knew that tone and the fact that her sister knew something about Artie wasn't much of a shock.

"Why do you say that?" Brittany asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Allie shrugged her shoulders and gently bit on her lower lip. The move told Brittany that what she suspected was true, that her sister knew what had happened on Monday. She hadn't told her, so there was only one other alternative, and she only had to wait a second before Allie confirmed it.

"Mom called me on Monday night, gushing over the fact that she actually likes one of the men you brought home." Allie informed Brittany with a small grimace and a look of sympathy.

Brittany allowed a gentle snort to escape her nostrils at her sister's words. She didn't bring men home, so it wasn't much of a surprise that her Mom didn't like any. Also, she hadn't even invited Artie to her home, and it was something that had been bothering her since the last time she had seen him. "I didn't bring him home. In fact, I have no idea how he found out where I lived, and I forgot to ask how he did know, I was too busy dealing with Olivia."

Allie sighed deeply and Brittany's eyes snapped up. "Well, I think I can shed light on that."

"Tell me it wasn't you Allie, or I swear I will kill you." Brittany ground out as she glared at her little sister, she wasn't usually one to get angry, but if it was her sister, then she had finally stepped over the line.

Allie quickly lifted her hands in defence, as she took a small step backwards. "It wasn't me, it was Brian."

"Brian? Allie!" Brittany cried her anger and disapproval pouring through her voice.

"I know you're annoyed." Allie said as she rolled her eyes skyward.

"I'm more than annoyed Allie, I'm furious." Brittany gritted her teeth and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't believe that Brian would do this to her.

Brittany watched on as Allie puffed out her cheeks and nodded her head in understanding. "I know, I know, I told him. Don't worry. I'm actually observant; I saw you weren't feeling it. Look, he didn't mean any harm, it was just Artie was gushing over you at work and Brian thought he was doing you a favour."

As she finished Brittany allowed a groan to escape her mouth at what her brother-in-law had done.

"I'm not sure if I like him or not, I should kill Brian." Brittany spat allowing some of her anger to fade. Brian never did anything maliciously and she knew that he hadn't meant any harm. He was just slightly clueless and it seemed that his cluelessness had come to bite her in the ass.

"He's a guy Britt, they aren't known for having any intuition when it comes to the female of the species or her vibes."

Brittany released a humourless laugh as she shot her sister a side eyed glance. "You're only saying that because he's your husband and you have to stick up for him."

Allie reluctantly nodded her head up and down along with Brittany's words. "I did give him what for. I told him, no more giving out your address, phone number or whatever. He felt really bad after I told him."

"So he should!" Brittany huffed.

"I could always make him sleep on the sofa, if it will make you feel better." Allie offered a slight quirk of her lips.

"I'll think about it." Brittany half smiled.

Allie's smirk dropped from her face and she once again became serious. "Regardless, he got the message loud and clear, I think I shouted at him for about an hour. It did the trick; there will be no more egging Artie on, period."

Brittany nodded her head and if she wasn't so pissed off she would have felt sorry for Brian. When her sister flipped, it was never pretty. Brittany still had vivid memory of her Mom and sister's arguments. They had been biblical, and while Allie had chilled out as the years had passed, she still had that temper inside of her.

The door suddenly opened, and Brittany turned along with her sister's just in time to see a small Asian woman, her hair pulled back from her wide face, enter the room. They both instantly recognised her as Tina Cohen-Chang, their mutual childhood friend.

She was dressed in tight three quarter length leggings and a similarly fitting tight purple t-shirt. Her feet were bare apart from an oversized pair of dark grey socks. A towel was slung around her shoulders, and a water bottle was held in one hand. While she held a shiny pair of tap shoes held in the other. Brittany automatically smiled as Tina drew closer and she waved her hand containing the water bottle at her, and then her sister.

Brittany had known Tina since she was six and Tina had been five, and they had been friends from that age. They had met in the same dance class, in fact they had met in this very studio. While in different grades, they had both gone to the same school and had hung out at every opportunity they got, and as Brittany was usually followed around by sister, the three had formed a close relationship.

They had separated when Tina had gone to college, Brittany had gone to New York, and Allie had remained behind to finish up high school. They had kept in touch, but that had been random due to their hectic schedules.

Then the disaster that Pavel had happened and she had returned from New York only had find out Tina had returned a few months before after finishing collage. She had gone to see her and had told her of her troubles; Tina had been there to offer her a shoulder to cry on and after a length conversation, had offered her a chance of a new life when she was ready.

"Hey you two." Tina breathed out her greeting as she bent at the waist and placed her water bottle and tap shoes on the floor at her feet.

"Hey T, what's the what?" Allie asked as she shifted her upper body around, while watching Tina. Brittany to observed, Tina as the other woman pulled the towel from round her neck and dropped it along with her other things and then straightened up. Her cheeks were flushed and her hairline was slightly damp from perspiration. Brittany knew that she hadn't had any classes in the morning, so her condition was most likely from warming up.

"Tap for little monsters." Brittany heard Tina say in response as she rolled her shoulders and completed a quick series of stretches.

"Sounds like fun." Allie responded dryly and Brittany found herself shaking her head at her sister. She wasn't really a kid person. Brittany reasoned the only reason that Allie liked Olivia was because she was related to her.

Tina rolled her eyes at Allie and flashed her smile and then turned it to Brittany who returned it whole heartedly. "Surprisingly, it is."

Brittany chuckled at those words. She understood Tina perfectly. While she enjoyed teaching adults, nothing beat the enthusiasm and the scene of accomplishment that she received when she children. Their faces just seemed to light up when they grasped something as basic as a rond de jambe. Olivia was living proof of that fact. Brittany could listen to her Daughter talk all day about what new moves she had learnt, and what moves she wanted to learn in the future.

"So, what were you talking about before I burst in?" Tina asked with a tilt of her head, bringing Brittany back to the slightly distasteful subject she had been discussing with Allie, before Tina's interruption.

"Artie." Allie quickly said, and Brittany fought back the wince that accompanied the name her ister had casually batted into the air surrounding them.

"Oh, who's Artie?" Tina asked a slight frown of puzzlement marring her brow as a small smile played upon her full lips. Brittany sent her sister a withering glance, which just earned her a quirk of her perfectly plucked eyebrows and an innocent shrug from her sister. She hadn't told Tina anything about Artie and didn't really want to tell her anything now. But her sister had gone and let the cat out of the bag and Brittany knew that there was no way she was going to get away without at least talking to both the woman standing with her about the man who clearly had some sort of feelings for her.

"This guy who works with Bri, who is sweet on Britt." Allie explained for Tina's benefit much to Brittany's further annoyance.

"Is he hot?" Tina asked a smile playing upon her lips as she looked from Brittany towards Allie looking for an answer to her question.

Brittany saw her sister tilt her head as she hummed in thought. It was a thought that was unnecessary as far as Brittany was cornered. Hot was not a word she thought of when she thought of Artie. Nice was what popped into her mind, as well as cute. They were words that also made her wince slightly, because she was aware that most guys never wanted those words used in association with them.

Finally Allie looked back at Tina and answered her question. "If you're into proper geeks I guess, I never have been."

Brittany rolled her eyes at that. Her brother in-law had the same job as Artie and to Brittany that mean that he basically fell into the same category. "Brian is a geek."

"But Brittany, Brian is over six feet tall and ripped." Allie explained, even though the look she was sending towards Brittany clearly indicated that she didn't think she should have had to mention anything about Brian's physical attributes.

"Oh, I quite like geeky guys, but I hear you on the muscle factor. Can't beat a good set of abs" Tina agreed causing Brittany to shake her head at her sister and Tina. She knew for a fact both of them had gone out with some short and less than muscular guys.

"I thought you dated that guy who used to work at Chrome? Wasn't he like five foot four?" Brittany asked as she remembered one of Tina's previous boyfriends who had worked at a local bar and had been shorter than her friend.

"A lapse." Tina grumbled as she waved her hand, as if to wipe away any thought of the guy she had dated a few months ago.

"Please tell me he had something to make up for his lack in height." Allie asked with a sly smile that caused Tina laugh loudly and Brittany to groan at the direction the conversation was taking.

Tina's eyes sparkled as she nodded her head rapidly as she responded. "Oh you know he did."

"Is that all you two think about?" Brittany asked even though she couldn't help but smile at their antics. They had always been like this and Brittany enjoyed the familiarity. It reminded her of when they were younger, when times had been similar and all they had to worry about was homework and who was the cutest guy at school.

"Oh come on Brittany, don't tell me you don't think about sex."

"Sometimes." Brittany reluctantly admitted. It had been a while, but she wasn't about to discuss it, at least not here and now. She didn't have the time, or the inclination, besides she had somewhere she had to be. Looking over her shoulder Brittany saw that the minute hand had been moving swiftly and ten minutes had passed since she had last looked.

"Only sometimes?" Allie asked as she looked towards Tina trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not answering that!" Brittany said firmly and spared both the other woman present a glare.

Tina chuckled and then looked from Allie to Brittany before she spoke, "So what's this Artie like then?"

"He's ok I guess." Brittany shrugged her shoulder s

"You guess?" Tina asked causing Brittany to briefly flick her eye's upwards. "Brittany, that doesn't sound like a good advertisement for this guy's goods."

Brittany sighed deeply as she thought over Tina's comment. Her response hadn't been overly enthusiastic; in fact it had been anything but. However it was a trait that about herself that Brittany couldn't change, she sucked at lying, so she just didn't try. She didn't really find Artie overwhelmingly attractive and she wasn't about to gush over him, when she didn't feel it. "I don't know, I like him I think. He asked me out."

Brittany allowed her eyes to flick towards her sister, whose jaw had suddenly dropped with her words. "Wait, Mom never told me that."

"I never told her." Brittany confessed. She hadn't told anyone, especially not her Mother. She had been a ringside spectator to her Mother's treatment of Artie, and Brittany had no illusions that if she had told the other woman she would have been pressured into accepting and would have had a date set for dinner at Conrad with Artie.

"Not surprising." Tina mumbled as she shot Brittany a look of sympathy. Brittany knew that the smaller woman knew what her Mother was like. Over the past year her efforts to set Brittany up with a man had doubled, and Tina had regularly been regaled tales of her disastrous dates courtesy of her Mother.

"Did you say yes?" Allie asked as Brittany saw all her Sister's previous amusement vanish from her face and a small frown that indicated her concern appeared on her usually smooth brow.

"I said I'd think about it." Brittany answered with a small shrug of her left shoulder as she looked from her Sister towards Tina who had dropped to the floor to pull on her tap shoes.

"What's to think about?" Tina asked as she notised Brittany looking at her and not at her Sister. Who Brittany knew would be trying to suss out her motivations.

"I... stuff." Brittany muttered, it was a lame excuse for not having given Artie and answer then and there, but she didn't really want to get into details now. It was not the time or the place.

"Stuff?" Allie asked he voice rising in disbelief at Brittany's nonchalant tone. "Well the way I see it, you either want to go out with him or you don't. Simple really."

Brittany frowned at her sister's words because she had a point. Allie always saw things in black and white; it was why she was always getting into trouble when she was younger. It was also what made her successful. The situation really did appear simple when her sister paraphrased it, either she wanted to go on a date with Artie or she didn't.

Shaking her head to clear it Brittany looked up at the clock and saw that it was way past time for her to go and get Olivia. "Look I don't have time for this. I have to go, I'll be late."

"Wait, so you were serious before?" Allie asked as a touch of panic entered her eyes. Brittany could tell that her sister didn't want to let her go without getting answers to her questions regarding Artie. Then again Brittany didn't have any for her.

"Yes, I told you I have plans." Brittany said she reminded her sister of what she had told her earlier. Shifting her bag on her shoulder Brittany swiftly started to stride from the studio and away from the two other occupants.

"Britt! I can't believe your leaving me hanging here!" Allie shouted to Brittany's retreating form.

"Sorry." Brittany paused and turned towards her sister. Tilting her head to one side Brittany gave Allie a sympathetic look. She felt kind of bad that her sister had made the effort to come and see her for nothing. Still if she had just called, she could have saved herself a whole load of time.

"She's going to see that woman again." Brittany heard Tina tell Allie as she quickly tied the laces on her shoes.

Brittany briefly thought about cutting in and telling Tina to shut up, but quickly disregarded the thought. Allie would find out eventually where she was going to spend her afternoon, and who with. If not Brittany, was more than certain that Olivia would let slip at some point with some inane comment that would give birth to a whole host of questions from her sharp sister.

"What woman?" Allie asked her brow creasing not understanding who Tina was referring too.

"Sahara." Tina quickly added firmly

"Sahara? Like the desert." Allie asked as she looked from Tina to Brittany puzzled.

"Yeah, or maybe it was Savannah." Tina shrugged dismissively and then frowned as she tried to recall the name Brittany had told her when she had asked for an explanation on why she was leaving the studio.

"It's Santana." Brittany butted automatically correcting the two on the name of the woman she was due to spend some more time with courtesy of her Daughter.

"That's it, Santana." Tina smirked causing Brittany to gift her with a warning look.

"Wait isn't that the name of Olivia's rich lady friend?" Allie asked as she suddenly recognised the name.. Brittany frowned at the phrase and shifted her disapproving gaze from Tina to her sister.

"I told you not to call her that." Brittany told Allie and then looked at the clock again. "Look I really do have to go now."

"Wait, what are you going to see her for?" Allie tilted her head to one side as she raised her brows along with her question. Brittany could see the million and one questions that were flooding her sister's mind, just waiting to pop out at any second.

"On she cut out early on Monday to go see her." Tina said as she quickly answered for Brittany.

"Really? You never told me that Britt. What's going on?"

"I'm gone." Brittany told the two women as she took a step away from them, intent upon making her escape before her sister let loose with a barrage of questions in relation to her plans and Santana.

"Wait Britt. What's the deal with this Santana?" Allie asked Brittany's retreating form.

"I can't talk now Allie." Brittany told her sister as she turned mid stride and offered her a apologetic smile.

"What about Friday?" Allie asked causing Brittany to shrug her shoulders in response.

"I don't know."

Never one to be deterred Allie jumped back in causing Brittany to sigh at her determination. "Mom or Brian can look after Liv and we can go out for drinks."

Knowing there was no way she was going to escape without offering her sister a bone. Brittany nodded her head as she opened the door to that lead from the dance studio. "Fine Friday."

"Don't think you're getting away with this, I want details Brittany." Brittany heard Allie shout, as the door the studio closed behind her. Rolling her eyes at her sister's comment and its undeniable truth, Brittany quickly made her way from the building, as a feeling of excitement settling in her stomach. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, a niceish ending this time : ) Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and comments always welcome. Thank you all for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry this took a while again, I am going to try and update once a week from now on. However try is the operative word.**

**As always a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, story/author add/alert, or just read this story of mine in general. You guys are all still amazing and I love reading all your comments and views on the story.**

**Ok so this part is some more Brittana interaction as requested. I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for being patient and I hope you all had a great New Year!**

**Widdy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Don't you think this is a little over the top?" Santana asked as she looked away from her phone and down at the perfectly laid out table. Emma had, in Santana's opinion, gone a little crazy in her preparations.

Instead of taking refreshments outside this time, Santana had decided to entertain her guests indoors. The fact that there was a strong breeze blowing outside, had contributed to that decision. The table had been set for three, but with the amount of crockery Emma had fished out, it looked more like it had been set for thirty three.

"No." Emma answered with a small smile, as she gazed around proudly at her hand work. Shaking her head Santana allowed her line of sight to follow Emma's, only to land on the centre of the table, and the main focus off all the fuss.

Even though she thought it was a little excessive, Santana had a feeling that the younger of her guests, and most probably her Mother, would enjoy this. Especially, if the selection of sweets that Emma had prepared were anything to go by.

Two three tier cake stands, stood in the centre of the three place settings. Both were filled with a variety of small desserts, such as special dainty biscuits, baked meringues, macaroons, and puff pastries. Tiny cakes covered in fondant, small éclairs, and tartlets each in its own specifically designed, decorative cake case.

Over all the layout gave Santana the feeling that she been dragged to some tea room on the Lower East Side by Kurt, or the Mad Hatter's Tea-Party. It was the sort of thing that she was sure an eight year old would like; she would have complimented Emma, if the woman hadn't been annoying her off and on for the last half an hour.

"There are only three of us, and one of the three is pintsized, we will never eat all this stuff, not to mention, I'm not hungry." Santana said even though she knew that the tail end of her words would be bound to provoke a reaction from her housekeeper. Even though that was the last thing she wanted or needed. As if to confirm that fact Santana flicked her eyes upwards just in time to catch Emma's frown of disapproval.

"Cakes aren't covered in your dietary requirements." Emma mumbled while ringing her hands, her perpetually wide eyes looking down upon the pastries, she had so lovingly prepared.

Snorting in response Santana took a step away from the table and the redhead woman. She wanted to put a little distance between the women she was forced to spend a portion of each day with. She could feel the anger that was usually present when Emma spoke about her eating habits quickly surface. Santana didn't really think the other woman had the right to keep nagging her; she wasn't a child and refused to be treated like one. She had eaten yesterday, and she had eaten a brunch of salmon pâté and French toast, that Emma herself had served up, as she sat surrounded by crumpled paper in the music room.

"Fuck, I should have just died when I had the chance." Santana spat as she threw up a hand and moved away from the table, and turned to look out of the dining room door windows.

Shaking her head, Santana wondered if that would have been such a bad thing, her life was so barren and utterly lonely most of the time; it wasn't like she would be missed. Almost as soon at the thought had flitted through her mind, Santana knew she shouldn't have thought it. She could almost hear a little Kurt and Mercedes in each ear telling her to get over her self-pity and get a grip. Thinking about dying was not something that she knew she should get into the habit of, but it was hard not to after what happened to her mere months ago.

"Well if you think I should remove it all, I can." Emma murmured softly interrupting Santana's macabre thoughts, her voice catching slightly expressing her view on Santana's choice of words.

Rolling her eyes skyward Santana tried to push the feeling of despair from her heart, as she continued to stare out at the perfectly manicured landscape of the gardens. After a short while Santana gave a small shake of her head and answered Emma. "Just leave them."

"As you wish, I can make you some tea?" Emma offered her voice brightening as Santana allowance of her cakes to remain had been received.

Turning Santana lifted one perfectly sculpted brow and gifted the other woman with a look that clear displayed her displeasure to anyone looking. "Most definitely not."

"It's good for you, much healthier than coffee." Emma smiled her wide eyes filled with something Santana thought was akin to hope. It was also something Santana thought was wasted on her; Kurt had switched to drinking tea a few years ago, and was almost religious about drinking all different types. He had been trying to convert her and Mercedes ever since. As far as Santana was concerned, If Kurt couldn't persuade her to switch beverages, then Emma had absolutely no chance.

"Yeah, I'll stick to my espresso thank you." Santana told the small housekeeper and gifted her with a sarcastic smile.

"If that's what you want." Emma nodded with a sigh and then proceeded to pick up the silver tray she had brought with her laden down with cakes.

"It is." Santana added her confirmation with a shape nod.

"Well I'll just go prepare some then."

"Yes you do that, and whipped cream as well. Oh don't forget Olivia's strawberry milkshake." Santana added needlessly. She didn't think Emma was likely to forget, when she had told her the two blondes would be returning on Wednesday for another visit, the redhead had started to ramble on about how she better stock upon strawberries. Santana had been tempted at the time to tell the woman not to be so presumptuous. For all she knew Olivia could come and ask for a chocolate milkshake, and Santana would be sure to see she got it. In fact she was tempted to tell the little girl to branch out, just so she could see the look on Emma's face.

"Yes Santana." Emma nodded with a small smile and left the room tray in hand.

As the door clicked shut and the sound of heels clicking faded Santana turned back towards the French doors. Dust and random leaves hurtled past the patio doors. Santana blinked slowly as one of the said leaves, caught on the wind was swirled and propelled towards the glass pane of the door, only to be caught upon the transparent panel. Just beyond the patio Santana could see the evidence of the blustery weather in the trees tops, which were swaying from side to side.

It had been the same yesterday, and Santana recalled almost getting blown away when she had taken a stroll down the garden and into the forest with Bonaparte. While the days were still warm, the high winds that had battered Lima in the past day or so were evidence, at least to Santana, that the seasons were about to change.

A welcome sound radiated around the room and Santana felt her mood lift a little as a small smile leap onto her lips. It was a sound she had been waiting to hear for the past hour or so, the sound of the door bell. Santana couldn't help the small slither of pleasure that pieced her heart as she swiftly made her way from the back of the room, towards the dining room door.

It took her mere moments to traverse the space that separated her from her destination, and within another she had opened the heavy door and walked out into the hall. Santana halted briefly as she was met by a small and familiar bundle of fur, who was panting heavily with obvious excitement, as he scrambled to stop at her feet. After rolling her eyes at her dog, Santana felt a small frown mar her brow, as she contemplated that she had acted pretty much the same as her French bulldog, when she had almost sprinted across the dining room to get to the door.

She didn't really know why she was so eager to see her two guests for the afternoon. She supposed that it could have something to do with the fact that their presence stopped her from being lonely, and stopped her from wallowing in self-pity for an hour or so. Also Olivia's youthful exuberance was something Santana found she couldn't help but crave. The little girl always seemed so excited to see her. It was something that few people had ever expressed upon setting their sights upon her, and Santana felt a little lighter for it. Also the little girl's Mother's beauty didn't hurt. Shaking her head at that thought Santana quickly berated herself for going into territory she had sworn she wouldn't tread.

The ringing of the bell once more, and the familiar clicking of Emma's heels coming from the direction from which Bonaparte had come scurrying, snapped Santana's attention back into the present. Clearing her throat, Santana swivelled her upper body towards the sound of her housekeeper and opened her mouth to quickly halt her progress. "It's ok, I'll get it."

"Are you sure?" Emma's asked, as her slim body emerged from the shadows a little way down the hall, a small frown present on her brow as she nervously flicked her eyes from Santana, and then to the door that was just visible over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'll get the door, you just get my coffee." Santana threw over her shoulder as she turned away from the other woman, and with a click of her tongue, and a tilt of her head she indicated that Bonaparte should follow her.

It didn't take her more than a minute or two to reach the double front doors, even with Bonaparte in tow. With a sideways glance in the mirror to her left Santana checked over her appearance. She didn't look too bad; she was dressed casually in a pair of tight black leggings and an oversized cream coloured sweater that had been purposely frayed at the bottom, to create a lived in look.

She at least looked better than she had looked in a while. Better than the last time she had observed herself in the same mirror. Her hair was a little livelier, and looked a lot fuller. Even her cheeks, while still a little gaunt, had a modicum of life in them and a splash of colour. Although Santana knew that could be attributed to her makeup. Some of her clothing still hung a little, but she at least didn't look like she was going to drop dead at any minute, and the sweater she was wearing hid a multitude of sins.

Taking a deep breath Santana looked away from her reflection and quickly placed her hand upon the door's brass handle. With a sharp turn and a strong tug Santana pulled the left hand door open to reveal the two smiling blondes she had spent the majority of her morning waiting for.

"Hey Santana!" Olivia gushed immediately, causing Santana's head to drip to meet the two orbs of brown that were shining up at her.

"Hey Olivia." Santana offered Olivia a little wave and felt the corners of her mouth automatically tug upwards as the little girl beamed back up at her as she returned her wave enthusiastically. The kid looked as cute as she always did in a pair of white and grey striped shorts, complete with pink suspenders, over a white t-shirt and under a little green blazer.

Looking up Santana remembered she had another person to greet and quickly offered Olivia's Mom her own smile and wave. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey Santana." Brittany greeted, with a smile almost identical to her Daughter's. That caused Santana's smile to grow and her heart to beat just a bit little faster.

A small bark came from at her feet and Santana frowned as she looked down at the dog that was standing next to her. She nudged him with her foot and stepped aside just in time, as Olivia's eyes widened at the sight of the little dog she took possession off, during each of her visits so far.

"Hey Bonaparte." Olivia said as she stepped over the threshold and quickly lifted the little dog into her arms. The little girl stepped further into the hallway and immediacy started talking away to the canine in her grasp. Bonaparte obviously appreciated the action as he squirmed him the little girl's grip and strained his head, his little tongue peeking out between his lips, as he desperately tried to show his affection to his newest friend.

Santana shook her head and turned back towards Brittany just as she sighed heavily, and shook her head at Olivia's obvious lack of manners. "Olivia..."

Brittany shot Santana an apologetic look, which Santana was happy to wave off. She didn't mind, she wasn't sure if she would mind if it was a kid she didn't know, like that vile little redhead she had met last week. However, Olivia was different, she had always been polite and courteous, and Santana couldn't help but remember that frightened little girl she had been the first time they had met.

Besides Santana remembered being a kid and children generally had one track minds and Santana knew that Olivia's current behaviour could be attributed to that. She didn't mean anything by it, she was just excited to see her dog, and that was all that mattered to the little girl at that point. "It's ok. I told you, she comes to see my dog, we are irrelevant when she is in his presence."

"It's rude." Brittany breathed, her voice holding an edge of disappointment as Santana swept out her arm, indicating that Brittany was welcome to enter her current home.

Shaking her head, Santana gently closed the door as Brittany stepped into the spacious hallway and dropped her handbag from her shoulder. Santana ran her eyes quickly up and down Brittany's outfit. She was dressed similarly to how she was the last time she had been in Santana's presence. Three quarter length workout leggings encased her legs while a large bat winged sweater covered her torso and was hanging off one shoulder showing a hint of smooth pale flesh.

Santana quickly looked away before the blonde caught her leering. It hadn't gone down to well last time, and the last thing she needed was to be ogling her legs again. Running a hand through her hair, Santana looked over to where Olivia was still standing and the back. "She's eight. Like I said, I don't mind, keeps the little ankle bitter busy."

Before Brittany could reply to her comment, Santana saw Olivia turned around out of the corner of her eye, a blissfully happy Bonaparte still in her arms. The little girl looked up from the small dog and stared directly into Santana's eyes as she started to speak. "Are we eating outside again?"

"Olivia!" Brittany admonished her Daughter while gifting her with a warning glare.

"What?" Olivia asked as she looked towards her Mom a small frown marring her usually smooth brow.

After clearing her throat, Santana gave Olivia a small apologetic smile. "No, not today, it's a too little windy. I thought you could drink your milkshake inside today and then we could take a walk outside, if the wind dies down."

"Oh ok. Mom had to hold my hand when we walked from the car, I nearly took off." Olivia said as she looked towards her Mom, who nodded her head corroborating her story.

Santana smiled in sympathy, as the image of the slim little blonde getting blown about by the winds entered her mind. "Well good thing you didn't, because Emma has prepared a few treats for you."

"Awesome." Olivia breathed, as her eyes lit up at the mention of sweets.

"Yeah," Santana agreed with a waggled of her eyebrows and a tilt of her head towards the dining room, "so if you would like to follow me."

"Ok." Olivia nodded and then dropped to her knees and shifted Bonaparte in her arms and then allowed the black bundle of fur to drop unceremoniously onto the marble tiles.

Santana took a step away and after Olivia had straightened up, the two Pierces followed closely. As she drew closer to the staircase Santana felt Brittany fall in step with her. She shifted her attention to the taller woman and was on the receiving end of another dazzling smile. Santana felt her breath catch in her throat a little, and coughed nervously as she felt a slight blush rush over her cheeks.

She mentally berated herself for her body's reaction to simply a smile. She was plainly aware that she was attracted to the other woman; it was hard not to be. However she was not prepared to turn into a lovesick sap at a simple smile. She didn't roll like that. She didn't blush or gush over the women she found interesting. She was cool, calm and collected. Then again, she didn't generally interact with women who had children, never mind invite them over for coffee and cake, and it just mean coffee and cake.

"I hope you didn't go to any trouble?" Brittany inquired lowly, as not to alert Olivia, who was currently a step behind them. Having now placed Bonaparte on the floor and was slapping her thigh, encouraging the little dog to follow her.

"No, no trouble." Santana smiled. She didn't know if it had been any trouble for Emma, and if she was honest she didn't really care. The other woman was paid well. Besides she seemed to enjoy cooking and the minute she had requested a few cakes that Olivia might like, the redhead started to ramble off the names of cakes that Santana had never heard off, before she had excused herself to go and prepare.

Santana noticed that Brittany checked over her shoulder to check if her Daughter was listening before she spoke again, her voice still as low as before. "I know Olivia kind of forced this visit on you."

Santana shook her head, while it was kind of true; it wasn't a situation she minded. When their last visit had come to an end, Olivia had immediately asked when she could come and see her again. It had put her on the spot, and Santana hadn't known what to say. Brittany had quickly tried to explain to her Daughter how they couldn't infringe on her time, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

The little girl had looked so downhearted, that Santana had found herself telling the little girl she could come and see her anytime she wanted. Olivia had beamed up at her, the traces of tears still in her eyes, while Brittany had looked at her wide eyed. Santana quickly realised that she had said something she shouldn't have, it was presumptuous, and while she had enjoyed herself talking to the other woman, it wasn't necessarily mutual.

She had quickly found herself scrambling to tell the little girl that, 'only if that was ok with her Mom'. That of course had led Olivia to look towards Brittany expectantly, who had just sighed in response, and then had ended up making another arrangement for when they could visits. "I mean I put my foot in it, but I don't mind. That's if you don't mind, I kind of threw you to the Olivia shaped lion."

"No I don't mind, it's nice to see Olivia so happy, and for me to talk to someone who isn't telling me I'm getting old, or that I need to really find myself a husbands before I hit thirty."

"Well, there are no husbands here." Santana laughed to herself. She certainly wasn't married, and certainly not to a man. In fact she doubted if she would ever get married, but she could relate in part to Brittany's predicament.

She knew that when gay marriage had been made legal in New York, her Mother had called her to tell her that she was expecting her to be exchanging vows with some lady friend, at some point in the future. Santana had quickly put her Mother in her place by telling her 'pigs were more likely to walk of the dark side of the fucking moon, before she married anyone'. Suffice to say, her Mother hadn't taken the comment well, and she had spent the rest of the phone call listening to her Mother tell her how one, should and shouldn't, speak to their parents.

"I find that hard to believe." Brittany mumbled to herself drawing Santana from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" Santana asked with a frown, not clearly hearing what Brittany had said.

Santana watched on as Brittany's cheeks flushed as she realised she had been heard. The blonde cleared her throat before she offered up a quick explanation of her comment. "Oh, I just find it hard to believe that no one has snapped you up."

"Nope, still single. You can take solace in the fact that I will be joining you on taking on the big three-zero husbandless." Santana laughed lightly at her own double edged joke. She briefly wondered if Brittany was fishing for information on her marital status for a romantic reason, but she quickly brushed it off as wishful thinking on her part. The other woman hadn't mentioned anything about her sexuality, but Santana didn't see the point in pondering it. She was leaving next week and would in all likelihood never see Brittany and Olivia again.

"That makes me feel so much better." Brittany laughed and Santana found herself chuckling along. Before she could reply Santana realised that they had arrived at their destination.

"So, here we are." Santana announced as she looked from Brittany towards her Daughter, who had just drawn level with them. Olivia looked towards the door her face expect and eager. She was bouncing on her heels and to Santana she looked like she could explode at any minute.

Electing to put the little girl out of her misery, Santana reached out and gently turned the handle and opened the door that led to the dining room. The heavy walnut door swung open soundlessly, and afforded Santana and her guests a perfect view of the room, and its main feature, the blonde walnut dining room table. It was the same table, that had sat in the same place, for as long as Santana could remember.

It was another of her Mother's extravagant purchases, which had been procured on some holiday to Europe before she had been born, and had been shipped over. However, it was one of Santana favourite pieces in the whole house, she always felt like she had been transported to a different time when she sat at the table.

The grain of the highly polished walnut was always something that fascinated her as a child. She had been forced to eat dinner here with her Mother and Father when he wasn't working. She could recall struggling to even see over the top of the table when she was a child, and how her Father smiling affectionately, had come to her rescue and sat her upon a cushion. It was an object that strictly reminded her of her family's interaction. Even when she had entered her turbulent and somewhat rebellious teens, she had been required to dine with her parents when she had been home, even though she had tried to avoid it.

Twelve chairs sat around the huge and sturdy table. All were fashioned with a black ebonised trim, which echoed the table's edge, and were upholstered in a striking ivory fabric, that complimented the colour of the wood. An extravagant arrangement of flowers sat in the middle of the table and lent the whole scene a feeling of grandness.

The small gasp that came from her side caused Santana to smile once again as sweep out her arm. "You like it?" Santana asked, as her perfect eyebrows rose in arcs upon her forehead. She looked at her little friend who was nodding her head up and down rapidly in response.

"I love it!" Olivia cried as she raced into the room and headed towards the furthest end of the table. She clambered onto one of the chairs, her eyes wide as she stared at the goodies that Emma had prepared for her. "Mom come look!"

Santana laughed at Olivia's actions and turned to look towards Brittany. The taller woman was rolling her eyes, as she desperately tried to contain the indulgent smile that was threatening to spread over her face.

As she saw she was being observed, Santana noticed that Brittany stopped resisting and allowed her smile to spread before she headed towards the table at her Daughter's request, to see what delights the afternoon held.

* * *

><p>Brittany quickly ducked her head and lifted a hand to brush away a piece of hair that had been blown in front of her eyes. After they had finished drinking their coffee and watching Olivia stuff herself with cakes of every description, Emma had come to clean up their cups and plates and had suggested, that since the wind seemed to have died down, that they all take a quick walk to burn off some calories. Olivia had been as eager as always and Santana hadn't objected, so Brittany currently found herself walking the paths of the garden with Santana and Olivia, who was once again more interested in what she could get Bonaparte to do than the two women beside her.<p>

Brittany could hardly believe she was here again. In she was honest with herself; she hadn't expected to ever see Santana again after her first visit to apologise. However it seemed that fate and Olivia had other ideas. Brittany could still clearly recall the feeling of mortification that filled her, when Olivia had all but imposed herself upon Santana again.

To Brittany it spoke of Santana's character that she quickly recovered after Olivia had put her on the spot. Brittany wasn't quite sure if the other woman was nervous of disappointing her little girl by saying no, or just craved a little company. She guessed it was a little of both and by the firm way she dealt with her maid, and the little terror that had so quickly taken a shine to Olivia. Brittany knew that Santana had no problems dismissing people and animals, when she didn't want to spend time in their presence.

So there was really only one conclusion, she wanted them there and that was it. It was a simple explanation that filled Brittany full of an unexpected amount of joy. Sure she had enjoyed the other day, but the sheer magnitude of what she felt at this moment was inexplicable, and the tall blonde wasn't sure if she was completely comfortable where those feelings could lead her. Over the last hour she found herself discreetly sneaking small glances at Santana, as she tried to analyse what she was feelings.

Like the other day they had spent together Santana had happily talked with her Daughter and had served her what cakes had taken her baby's fancy. Which basically meant one of everything offered up, Brittany knew that Olivia would probably bouncing off the walls from all the sugar, and that she probably wouldn't eat whatever her Mom had prepared for dinner, but Brittany found she didn't really care, all that mattered to her was that Olivia was enjoying herself and they weren't infringing on Santana's time.

Brittany felt her phone buzz for what felt like the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes drawing her from her thoughts. She didn't even have to look to know who it is. Her Sister had been texting her all through the offered up coffee and cake, or milkshake and cakes were Olivia was concerned. Shooting Santana another apologetic look, and after receiving another understanding one, Brittany pulled her phone out of her pocket.

As she looked at the screen, Brittany groaned when her suspicions were confirmed, and she saw the familiar name '_Alison Gold_ 'along with a picture of her Sister posing in front of the _Hollywood sign_. Her Sister sending her texts her throughout the day was something that Brittany was used to, and given the fact that she had cut out on her; this was something she should have been expecting.

Rolling her eyes as she read the content of the latest text, that simply told her that Brian was free Friday, so Olivia would be taken care off for their night of drinks or as Brittany liked to think of it, her night of interrogation. Quickly turning off all alerts, Brittany shoved her BlackBerry into her pocket and turned back to Santana.

"Sorry about that, it's just my annoying little Sister." Brittany apologised as she glanced to her left and towards Santana.

The woman in question lifted her shoulders and shrugged as she looked into her eyes conveying her understanding of the situation. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

"And I feel I must once again apologise for my Daughter who begged last time to come see you again, and has now ended up running off with your dog." Brittany sighed out as she looked towards her Daughter who was currently running in-between some flowering bushes that Brittany didn't have a clue about, along with her shadow. The little dog was panting as he leaped after his playmate before her dropped to the ground his upper body flat on the ground.

It was the second time this had happened. Then again Brittany didn't blame her Daughter; she loved animals and was always asking if she could have one. Brittany had considered it, but her Mom wasn't really into it after Lord Tubbington had taken over a huge part of their lives, and had left the three older Pierce women devastated when he had passed away, the year she left home for New York.

"Again, it's cool, I don't mind. Besides, he looks like he had put on a little weight, and could do with the exercise. I blame Emma, he won't move from that kitchen when she is cooking. I think she's been giving him scraps." Santana said as she squinted her eyes as she looked towards where her dog and Olivia where playing. Brittany felt a laugh bubble in her throat, the dog didn't have a pick on him, and he was lean and looked in peak condition to her. She suspected that Santana just didn't like the dog abandoning her for someone else.

"I don't blame him; those cakes she made were amazing. I know if I lived here I'd probably be the size of a 'Goodyear Blimp'." It was true. Now Brittany knew that her own Mom was a pretty good cook, but Emma was phenomenal. How Santana wasn't the size of a house with Emma to cook for her, she didn't know. The cakes she had served up had been the nicest thing Brittany had tasted for a while. They were beyond restaurant quality, well at least the restaurants she could afford to eat at. She had no doubt that the rest of the food the woman cooked would be of an equal standard, if not higher.

"They weren't bad I suppose." Santana mused and Brittany found herself rolling her eyes at the smaller woman's blasé response.

Shaking her head Brittany felt a smile tug up her lips, "Oh come on! They were the best cakes I have ever tasted!"

"I have tasted better." Santana said with a shrug that caused Brittany to snort in disbelief. As soon at the air had been expelled through her nose, Brittany found herself pondering the truth of Santana's words. The house she lived in was something out of this world. It was clear from expensive clothing and the way she carried herself that she was a very wealthy woman. It was quite possible that she could have eaten better. Still Brittany suspected Santana's reluctance to offer Emma any praise stemmed from something different, although she wasn't sure what.

"You have a problem giving that woman compliments don't you?" Shaking her head Brittany met Santana's eyes and raised her eyebrows along with her question. She had seen the way Santana was with Emma, she wasn't sure of the extent of their relationship or the intricacies, but Santana while polite was very defensive and dismissive of her housekeeper. It was strange because the other woman still smiled, and was ever cheerful despite the way she was sometimes treated.

"Maybe." Santana admitted with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

"You do I can tell, she seems to like you though, and I caught her watching you as when we were having our espresso." Brittany informed her companion with a little chuckle that quickly died upon her lips, when she didn't hear Santana join her. Instead silence followed her words, and Brittany watched on as Santana stiffened and then shifted uncomfortably.

It was obvious that mentioning Emma and the fact that she had been observing them had been a mistake. Brittany had just thought she was checking to see if they liked her food, or more specifically Santana had, because Santana's approval was something the redhead seemed to look for the times she had been around Brittany, but the look on Santana's face told her a different story.

"Did I say something wrong?" Brittany asked as the silence stretched out between them.

"What? No, no, nothing wrong." Santana quickly said, her jaw clenched tightly as she shook her head from side to side. It was clear to Brittany from her facial expression there was something wrong. It she had no doubt it was her comment.

"She wasn't watching in a creepy stalker way or anything. I think she was just checking if we liked her cakes." Brittany hastened to explain, feeling she had to some way make amends from her words. She didn't want to get the redheaded woman in to any sort of trouble. She seemed nice and watching people wasn't really a crime, unless you had some sort of evil, creepy, serial killer, malicious intent. Which Brittany was sure Emma didn't have, she didn't get any vibes off her.

"I'm sure your right." Santana nodded as she looked over her shoulder towards the house, a scowl fixed upon her face. Seeing the look Brittany sighed and looked down at the gravel and dirt pathway they were walking.

Shaking her head Brittany ran a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have said anything; I'm always doing stuff like this."

Brittany felt a hand upon her arm briefly before it was swiftly removed and shoved back into one of the frayed holes at the bottom of Santana's over sized sweater. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw a look of regret mixed with something else she couldn't quite define.

"No, of course you should," Santana paused, and Brittany heard her clearing her throat before she took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sure you're right, she was just checking to see if we liked what she served up."

"Yeah." Brittany nodded glad that she hadn't put her foot in it. Although she could still detect a hint of anger towards Emma in Santana's tone.

"So what did your Sister want, if you don't mind me asking?" Santana asked swiftly changing the subject, something Brittany was glad for. Only she didn't want to really talk about her Sister or the subject of her text messages.

"Oh...she..." Brittany felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the more colourful words and scenarios in some of her Sister's texts, in regards to her motives for coming to see Santana. She was seriously considering cancelling on Friday if she continued to send them. "Just checking to see if we arrived here safe."

"Really?" Santana asked clearly not believing her, as a small smile threatening to break free.

"Yep." Brittany smiled brightly as she nodded her head up and down. "Do you have any Brothers or Sisters?" Brittany found herself asking Santana, as she too tried to steer the conversation, and at the same time find out something more about Santana. Currently she didn't know much, and for some reason Brittany found that wholly unacceptable. She wanted to know all she could about the beautiful woman who was mindlessly playing with the hem of her sweater.

Brittany watched on as Santana finally allowed her smile out as she shook her head from side to side. "Nope, I have a friend who is like a Sister to me, but no actual biological siblings. I'm strictly an only child."

"What's was that like? I mean I have no idea; I was two when Allie was born and she has always been there, through thick and thin. I never wanted for a playmate." Brittany suddenly asked, interested in what it had been like for Santana growing up in this house, alone. She worried for Olivia, because her situation was similar to Santana's, well minus the wealthy part. Still, apart from Tina who had been surrounded by cousins most of her life, Brittany didn't really know anyone who had been an only child, so she had no one to discuss her fears for her Daughter's development with.

"I'm not going to lie. It was lonely sometimes, and my parents compensated by buying me things, but I found ways of entertaining myself. I had pets and my piano."

"I worry about Olivia." Brittany confessed with a deep sigh as she looked back towards the garden and where her Daughter was playing. It wasn't something she was used to expressing, but it was a fact.

A frown instantly appeared upon Santana's usually smooth brow in response to her confession, "You shouldn't, she's a great kid and a testament to your stellar parenting. Besides being an only child is great sometimes, no competition for affection. Olivia's lucky getting you all too herself."

Brittany smiled at the last part of Santana's sentence; and at the blush that spread over the other woman's cheeks. There were times when she was a kid that she would have gladly taken being an only child. She couldn't count the times she had fought with Allie when she had been younger for their Mom's attention.

However Brittany couldn't take full credit for the way Olivia was. Her Mom, Allie, Brian and Tina and been there for her whenever she needed help with Olivia. "I had a lot of help. It's just I know she gets lonely sometimes, and she doesn't have any friends." The latter was something that wounded Brittany deeply. She just didn't understand why Olivia preferred to spend time on her own.

When she had been the same age she had had a tone of friends, and she had Allie as a constant companion growing up. Olivia had no one of a similar age to interact with, and it wasn't from lack of trying on Brittany's part or Olivia's lack of social skills, because the little girl was always very quick to engage other children. She was social when with other children and people seemed to like her.

During her dance classes while she had waited for Matt to finish up, Brittany had watched as her Daughter chatted animatedly and joked with the other kids of the same level. However she never invited any of them over, or formed any sort of bond. It was something that worried Brittany. It was like she didn't have an interest in friendship with people her own age at all, the last friend she had was Ashley and that had ended badly.

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right person to be her friend yet. I never had many friends and I turned out ok." Santana offered gaining Brittany's attention. "Well that is my own opinion, some might say different."

"Well you seem ok to me." Brittany replied nonchalantly and laughed at Santana's mock look of offence.

"Just ok?" Santana asked as she pressed a hand to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I'm wounded, I was expecting a 'you're the greatest Santana'."

"I think you're the greatest Santana." Olivia said as she ran up to them and joined in the conversation that it was obvious she had no clue about, from the bright and adoring smile that she was directing towards Santana.

Brittany allowed her grin to grown as Santana reached out and placed a hand upon Olivia's head and ruffled her soft blonde hair. "Why thank you Olivia, you're obviously a small person with great taste."

"I know." Olivia nodded seriously, causing Brittany to just shake her head in lieu of her Daughter's straightforward and confident reply, as Santana laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you all have it, another nice ending. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews as always are very welcome. Thank you all for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.**

**Over one hundred reviews, thanks you guys! I honestly didn't think I'd get ten, but what do you know you guys actually like this tale of mine.**

**Thanks once again for all the awesome reviews I love hearing everyone's thoughts on what has happened so far and what you all think is going to happen. Also to answer Poppiejoy's question, yes, Britt did live in New York. I believe I wrote about her mentioning it in the scene with Tina and Allie, but then again I might have just thought I did. Either way she will elaborate a little more in this chapter and the full story will be revealed in the near future.**

**Anyway this part took some effort and time to force out of my cranium, another Brittana moment, so I hope that makes up for the two week wait. So here it all is, just for all you lovely, lovely, people.**

**Enjoy!**

**Widdy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Santana exhaled slowly as she glanced around the huge hallway she was currently standing in. She was alone with Brittany for the first time ever, and was desperately trying to think of something to say. Something interesting to fill the silence that had descended upon them; and preferably something that wasn't embarrassing.

Not that the silence was uncomfortable, it was just not something that Santana was used to when around Brittany or her Daughter. Usually one or the other were talking, even if it was about something she didn't full comprehend, and the silence that currently prevailed was a little unnerving.

How Santana found herself alone with the woman before her, who seemed to throw her libido into frenzy wasn't a great mystery. It was a simple case of one little girl being forgetful. Brittany had just been about to leave with her Daughter when Olivia had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and had announced that she had left her blazer in the dining room. Santana had found herself nodding and suppressing a smile, as Olivia had also announced that she also had something else to get, but that was with Emma in the kitchen.

Before they had gone for their walk, the housekeeper had offered to wrap up what remained of the cakes she had prepared for Olivia, so the little blonde whirlwind could take them home with her. If she was honest, Santana was a little surprised the redhead hadn't been waiting; box in hand when they got back in from the walk they had taken. Then again Santana supposed she had other stuff to do, besides wait on her hand and foot, and watch her eat.

Santana felt her mood darken slightly when she thought of what Brittany had told her earlier. She couldn't believe the gall of the redhead. She knew she didn't eat as regular as she should, but to blatantly keep tabs on her like she was a fucking child pushing broccoli round her plate, was way out of line as far as Santana was concerned. She just knew that the older woman was lucky she was busy doing whatever that was that she did, because Santana didn't want to make a scene by losing her temper in front of Brittany and Olivia. Especially after Brittany had mentioned that she thought she was a well adjusted individual. Santana almost snorted at that, because little did the blonde know that that was not the case.

Still, Emma's offer was one that the little girl who had inserted herself in her life so abruptly, certainly hadn't forgot. She had been quick and determined when they had gotten back inside to go get her cakes. Santana had found herself letting her smile finally form as she told Olivia she remembered too, and had offered to go with her, to make sure she didn't get lost in the huge house. Olivia had just offered her confident shake of her head and had been adamant that she knew where she was going. The words 'eight' and 'not a baby' were thrown in her direction, complete with eye roll, before Santana had conceded and let the little girl go on her own, her shadow following her as she disappeared down the hallway.

Santana shook her head and looked away from the corridor that Olivia disappeared down some minutes ago. She allowed her eyes to float around the hallway for a moment or two, before they eventually settled on the other woman standing in front of her.

Santana sucked in her bottom lip as her gaze swept over Brittany's body. The taller woman was bouncing slightly upon the balls of her feet, rubbing both her hands together vigorously, while she twisted her head from one side to the other. The action caused Santana to smile faintly as she realised that Brittany was trying to take in as much as she could of the tastefully decorated, but inescapably opulent hallway.

Santana had never really taken in how huge the place was, but she guessed that was just what Brittany was doing. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked upwards and gazed in awe at the original decorative plaster ceiling mouldings and eventually the very large, and very expensive, antique French crystal chandelier, that Santana knew for a fact was a bitch to clean.

In fact it looked like it needed cleaning now; she made a mental note to get Emma on to that. Although, she didn't know how just her and Will would manage it. No doubt she would have to fork out a small fortune to get a professional crew in to come and clean it. Not that she would be here long enough for that, no she would just have to leave it to the housekeeper and hope for the best.

"That's just wow." Brittany breathed out; her words strained by her how her neck was stretched backwards to afford her the best view of the chandelier. Santana just smiled and hummed along in agreement as she dropped her eyes from the crystal marvel that had captured Brittany's attention. It was certainly one way to describe the twinkling crystal and gilt light fixture. She had seen better in some of the hotels she had stayed in and venues she had played with Mercedes, but for one in a personal residence she supposed it wasn't half bad.

"I know, takes a crew to clean it though, it's like a military operation." Santana could remember sitting on the stairs watching Sarah, her Mother's housekeeper, as she directed the then butler, who had stood on a ladder as he lowered the thing. While two other male members of the staff had stood underneath her Mother's prised antique piece, with a drop cloth just in case it or any of the crystals fell. Then there was the actual cleaning of the thing, which used to take Sarah and an assistant all day and then it had to be left over night to dry before it could be put back in place and the power restored. Santana could recall how the servants would liberate lamps from around the house and move them into hallway so they could light up what would have undoubtedly been a dark expanse for the night, like rows of miniature street lights.

"I can imagine. It's so beautiful though." Brittany hummed out her appreciation of the piece and Santana found her mouth slightly dry as the tone Brittany used washed over her.

"Yeah." Santana couldn't help but agree, although for a different reason. While Brittany continued to stare upwards at the twinkling light fixture, Santana had her attention fixed upon another source of beauty in the open space. To Santana the beauty of a bunch of crystals and some twisted metal hanging from her ceiling, simply paled in comparison to the spender in flesh and blood before her.

She had repeatedly told herself in the last two hours and before, not to gawp at the woman before her, but she just couldn't help herself. It was like her mind would momentarily short circuit before she could get a grip of herself. Brittany would smile at her, or just send her a small look, and she would find herself grinning back like an imbecile.

Santana suspected that Brittany could be standing there, wearing a gasmask and an all-in-one green chemical suit, telling her how her house was a fucking bio-hazard, and she would still be waxing lyrical about how exquisite she was. She wondered if she should have Brittany sit in the room while she was trying to write, because some of the shit she thought when she was around could sure as hell be worked into a song. It would probably be awful given her current attempts at writing, but it would be better than nothing.

It was infuriating to Santana, this was something she had never done, and then again she had never met someone who just simply affected her like Brittany. Sure she had met attractive women, but she usually didn't find herself ever having to edit her comments in case she said something wholly embarrassing. Like how when walking around the gardens she had nearly found herself quoting _Guns N' Roses_ and telling Brittany she had _eyes of the bluest skies_. Santana could only find herself thanking Olivia, because the kid had some impeccable timing and had interrupted them before she could blurt out her thoughts. Like she had the last time they had met, and make a fool of herself while complimenting Brittany's amazing thighs.

"Santana?"

"Sorry?" Santana quickly refocused her eyes and blushed slightly as she noticed Brittany was now looking at her with a gentle but quizzical smile.

She guessed by the look on the blondes face that it wasn't the first time she had called her name. That was another thing, when around Brittany she often found herself zoning out as she admired her beauty. It was like the blonde hypnotised her with the way she moved, or even smiled. It was disconcerting to say the least, Santana just didn't zone out that wasn't her style. She was focused and sharp, unless she was talking to someone boring or annoying like that hobbit assistant of Kurt's. Brittany however was far from either. No the only word Santana could come up with for her was enchanting, because that was exactly what she seemed to do to her, it was maddening and considering the circumstances Santana couldn't help but find it a little exasperating.

"Are you ok?" Santana heard Brittany ask before she quickly nodded and then gestured for Brittany to continue. "I called your name a bunch of times." Brittany admitted after a small pause and with a slight tilt of her head confirming Santana's earlier assessment, and causing her to flush a little at getting caught up in her thoughts.

Shaking her head Santana expelled a small amount of air through her nose and offered Brittany a small quirk of her lips. "I'm fine. What was it you wanted?"

"Not wanted really," Brittany paused, "it's just, I have just realise I never asked what it is you do, I mean I don't suppose you just live here for a living do you? Like you get paid to wander round this huge house and look amazing, because that would be so cool." Brittany's eyes shifted to the left as her brow gently creased and Santana watched as she seemed to wander off in her own mind, no doubt thinking about what it would be like to get paid to live here.

Santana blinked and tried to focus on the question that Brittany had asked before her mind fixated on the fact that Brittany thought she looked amazing. She felt her heart swell a little and her throat become dry. Shaking her head to try and dislodge the pleasant feeling at such a simple declaration, Santana quickly set about answered Brittany's inquiry before the other woman realised she had been silent for a little too long.

"No, no, I don't live here for a living, but you're welcome to it if you want." Santana offered and found a small chuckle bubbling from her throat as Brittany's eyes widened at her words.

Then the blonde scrunched up her mouth, her lips forming a small heart shape, while pressing a finger to the side of her right cheek while flicking her eyes upwards and seemed to ponder the offer. "Err, is that a trick question? This place is great, don't you like living here?" Brittany asked and Santana was instantly reminded of a little girl who often asked her questions in the same vain. It was obvious who Olivia got her inquisitive and excitable nature from.

"It's not that, it's just..." Santana paused in her answer and pursed her lips as she mulled over what Brittany had asked her.

Sure the place was great; she had everything she could need, minus a recording studio. Well, it wasn't like she had one in her apartment either, but that was only because the building was on the fucking _National Register of Historic Places_ and couldn't be touched. A fact that still infuriated Santana, because otherwise her apartment would be perfect.

That register meant no ripping out walls, no sound proofing and shit, so she could have somewhere to work at home. Kurt and Mercedes said it was a good thing and she guessed they were right in a way, because she doubted she would move out of the place if it was the case. Before she got Bonaparte, Santana had to admit that she sometimes didn't move out of her apartment for weeks at a time. Getting food and whatever else she delivered, and grunting in irritation at her maid as she cleaned around her while she worked.

"Lonely?" Brittany guessed causing Santana to frown at her choice in words. Lonely was one word she used to and about herself sometimes. She had even used it in relation to herself the other day when listening to Mercedes and Sam lovingly talk over the line.

Still to hear it verbalised was something Santana was only used to hear coming from a select few. Her Mother, who wanted her to settle down at some point, was the main user of the word. She threw it as her frequently as a reason, when she started on one of her spiels about wanting a Daughter-in-Law and Grandkids. Something Santana was certain was never going to happen, she was too fucked up for anyone to really give a shit about, no matter what her friends and family told her.

"I was going to go with empty." Santana snorted, not completely comfortable with discussing the subject they were touching upon. Brittany was virtually a stranger no matter how comfortable she felt around her, and Santana wasn't known as a caring sharing type of person.

"Aren't they pretty much the same thing?" Brittany enquired with a questioning look.

"I think it depends on your perspective." Santana slowly admitted with a small sigh. It was true, but it was a diversion tactic and Santana knew that. Just like she knew that when she told herself one thing to try and convince herself that the other thoughts in her head weren't true, that she was just bullshitting herself. Like the house was just empty, it wasn't that she in particular was lonely. She was a badass, didn't crave contact with people in anyway. When she first got Bonaparte shoved back in her face she told herself similar thoughts, she didn't kept the dog for companionship; she kept it because she couldn't find anyone to take it off her. Well that's what she kept telling herself.

"I guess..." Brittany trailed off with a sigh and Santana found herself shifting nervously as two penetrating blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul seeking out the truth or untruth, of her previous statement.

"Besides I don't really live here." Santana found herself mumbling trying to steer the conversation away from the depressing subject matter that was her single life. Even thinking of not living here Santana couldn't escape the facts that were before her. If she was honest, her apartment was just as empty as this house. It was smaller, and had less shit between the walls, but it was equally as barren. Taking in consideration her age, Santana knew many people would find it sad.

"You don't?" Brittany asked her voice picking up in interest of more information.

"No, I usually live in New York." Santana confessed with a small shrug of her shoulders. Where she lived wasn't anything special, well she supposed to Brittany it might be. A lot of people in Lima dreamed of escaping, not that it was as bad as Santana remembered, just a bit boring. Then again, she had been accused of being boring herself by quite a few of her conquests, so she supposed it could be the other way round.

Brittany's face lit up as she nodded her head, "I used to live in New York. Before..." Brittany paused biting her bottom lip and Santana saw something that looked suspiciously like pain flash in her eyes before she hid it well. Santana could guess what was going to come next. Brittany confirmed her thoughts moments later when she continued. "Well, before I had Olivia."

"Is that why you came back to Ohio?" Santana asked softly, it was a reasonable assumption. People often returned to their hometowns when stuff like unexpected pregnancies happened. That's if it was unexpected.

"Yeah." Brittany sighed heavily as her eyes shifted downwards away from Santana's encouraging and understanding gaze. The whole movement caused Santana to wonder what else was going through her mind. There was clearly a story there, she could tell. That vile kid from the first day she met Olivia had hinted at some sort of seedy past, not that Santana believed that, but she wasn't about to pry into Brittany's private affairs.

She could guess what had caused Brittany's return, it didn't take a genius to come up with some scenario that included the blonde giving up on some dream that had taken her to New York when she found out she was pregnant. Still Santana could see why Brittany didn't want to elaborate. She hated talking about herself, so she wasn't about to ask Brittany to divulge details that she was clearly uncomfortable with.

"So come on Santana, tell me what is it you do in NYC?" Brittany asked again after she had cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. It was apparent to Santana that she was attempting to force some cheer and levity into her voice, and trying to forget the circumstances of her return to Lima her mention of New York had raised.

Feeling that she had no way out other than to just tell Brittany what she did, Santana ran her tongue over her bottom lip before she breathed out her chosen profession. "I'm a song writer."

As soon as her words flew across the space before them Santana watched on as a genuine smile overtook Brittany's face. Santana was glad to see some of the sadness that had been residing there fade; although she didn't know why the fact that she wrote songs would provoke such a reaction.

"That's so cool, I love music. Wait that obvious right cause I'm a dancer, well dance teacher now, but I still dance and love music. I can't remember if I told you what I do, but you know now. That's what I do, I teach dance." Brittany paused, her smile still as bright as it was moments before she started talking. Santana couldn't help but grin back at her completely charmed by her mini rant. She forced her eyes to remain fixed on Brittany's face and not track the taller woman's body like they desperately wanted to at the mention of the word 'dancer', it was no wonder that Brittany's legs looked so great.

It was obvious from her physique and the way she had been dressed the few times they had met and the effortless way she moved that she had a job that kept her in peek condition, but Santana couldn't help the shot of arousal that bolted through her body at the thought of the woman before her moving her body, rhythmically to music. There was just something about Brittany that told Santana she was probably an excellent dancer too.

The admission of Brittany's chosen profession also furthered Santana's insight into the woman before her, and why she hadn't returned to New York once she had given birth to her Daughter. Dancing was a demanding profession. It required extraordinary amounts of time. Having a kid would have made the training to be at the top of her profession hard, but with tours and a demanding work schedule, it would have been doubly as difficult.

Santana was no fool; she had seen firsthand the effort the dancers who went of tour with Mercedes put in. They were whirlwinds of energy; they seemed to constantly be moving. Their lives consisted of training session after training session. They were constantly learning choreography, not to mention the warm ups that went along with each rehearsal. Then the actual two to three hour shows, and travelling around the country, not to mention the world for years at a time. It was a demanding and exhausting job, not to mention how brutal it was on the body.

Then there was the actual act of even getting a job, dancing was a cutthroat profession, anything to do with the Arts was. If you weren't good enough then you didn't stand a chance. She knew that even with constant help it would have been difficult for the woman before her to have a career as a professional. Well not without sacrifice and Santana knew that thing would have been her relationship with her Daughter. Something that even she, as an outsider, could see that Brittany hadn't been willing to do.

"Have you written anything I might have heard of? I listen to all kinds of music." Brittany asked her eyes wide and expectant as she drew Santana once more from her thoughts.

Santana found herself a little lost for words as a flash of panic seared away through her soul. She quickly weighed up her options, it was easy enough or so she thought. It was a simple case of to tell or not to tell. If Brittany knew who Mercedes Jones was, and that was a given, then she would know her songs.

Decision made, Santana responded softly while she tried not to wince at the words leaving her mouth. "I doubt it."

She knew that she should be truthful, but Santana really didn't want to talk about what she did, or couldn't seem to at the moment. She really didn't want to talk about who she worked with either. It would just be opening a gigantic can of worms that she didn't have the energy or inclination to deal with at the moment.

One of the things Santana liked bout Olivia and Brittany was that neither of them knew what she did or who she worked with. Neither of them treated her any differently than they treated anyone else, well at least Brittany didn't. Olivia was another matter; the little girl thought she was just generally awesome, she guessed that she could work as a Garbage Collector and the kid would still have that adoring look on her face anytime she spoke to her.

Even though she had a feeling that even if she did name drop that Brittany wouldn't over react or turn into total fan girl over the name of Miss Jones, she just didn't want to risk it. It was nice to talk to people who weren't associated with her lifestyle. Hell, it was just nice to talk to people without them asking the inevitable series of questions that being associated with one of the most successful singers in the world brought.

Santana allowed her eyes to track over to Brittany when she heard the other woman blow loudly in her hands before she vigorously rubbed them together. Brittany wasn't really dressed for cold weather, and as the time had passed as they had strolled through the gardens, the wind had picked up and the temperature had dropped, considerably.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked, on one hand genuinely interested, while on the other just trying to avoid Brittany asking any other questions about song writing. She didn't feel comfortable lying to her even if it was as she classed it as just a small one. She needed to steer the conversation onto safer ground.

"I am a little cold yeah?" Brittany nodded and the rubbed her hands up and down her arms, quickly revealing long expanses of creamy white flesh before they were quickly covered by the loose arms of her thin grey sweater. Santana wasn't really surprised, it was clear the top Brittany was wearing was made out of a jersey material and was more like a t-shirt; it wasn't really made for warmth or protection against cold weather.

Santana cast her gaze to the cast iron marble topped radiator covers. She would ask Emma to whack the heat up, but Brittany was leaving as soon as Olivia got back, and Santana herself didn't mind the cold, she just threw on a sweater. Also there was no really no point in her tracking down the housekeeper if Brittany was going to go back outside into the cold.

"It's the weather, its changing." Santana said softly and almost as soon as the words had left her mouth the sound of gentle laughter filled the air around her causing Santana to groan and join in the laughter at her own comment. "Oh God that sounded so lame!"

Santana watched as Brittany nodded her head as smile playing upon her lips as she agreed with the lameness of her previous comment. "I have to admit it did sound pretty grandma-ish!"

"Well thanks, but It was either that or I was gonna offer to warm you up." Santana felt her eyes bug a little as she looked towards Brittany to see her reaction to the words she had just spoken. This was the second time in the space of two meetings that Santana had found herself saying something embarrassing. The worst thing was that she just couldn't seem to help herself. Brittany was beautiful and it was in Santana's nature to flirt, she did it with everyone. It was common knowledge, hell even Kurt would frown at whenever she started complimenting Blaine on the fit of his Capri pants.

"Oh really? I think I like the warming up offer better." Brittany joked with a small quirk of her lips.

"Yeah but it just sounds kind of sleazy." Santana admitted with a small chuckle, slightly relieved that Brittany didn't seem to have taken offence to what she had said and in fact seemed to be playing along a little.

"I don't know... depends upon how you would have warmed me up." Brittany waggled her eyebrows and Santana felt her eyes widen at Brittany's choice of words.

Never one to back down Santana shrugged her shoulders and quirked her lips before she responded, "Well there are several options."

"Several?" Brittany enquired with a small mock gasp. "Now you have my attention."

"Yes, one even involved a blanket." Santana offered and immediately felt a groan erupt in her throat as the words reached her own ears.

A blanket? Santana asked herself with a metal eye roll. Jesus Christ, it was defiantly worse than her grandma comment about the fucking weather. Santana didn't know where her game had gone, but at some point it had packed up its bags and left her for a different dimension.

"Was it of the electric variety?" Brittany suddenly asked interrupting Santana's train of through before she could get too carried away with berating herself.

Looking at Brittany after her question Santana held onto her laughter as she shook her head. "No, but that does sound kind of kinky. Do you have much experience of electric blankets?"

Brittany's smile flattered a little before its full wattage returned. "Anyone who had lived in a crappy studio apartment through a New York winter has."

"Well I have done the studio apartment and New York winters, but neither has involved an electric blanket, I think I maybe missed out on something." Santana smirked, she had slummed it a bit in L.A, but it had hardly been that cold on the West Coast to require an electric blanket. Then when she had first gotten to New York she had once again shared an apartment with Mercedes, which also happened to be a studio, but they had both been given a huge advance from the studio they had signed on with and the first thing they did was get somewhere decent to live.

"You defiantly have. So what were the other options you had to help me generate some heat?" Brittany looked and sounded to earnest in her request but Santana couldn't the way her eyes widened at the underling meaning of the words, neither could she help the shot of arousal that harpooned her core as they washed over her, rendering her slightly speechless.

"I... err..." Santana fumbled as an image of her helping Brittany warm up flashed before her eyes. It involved the blonde before her wrapped in her arms; their lips locked as she warm the blonde in her own special way, while simultaneously blowing her mind. Santana felt her face flush at her internal fantasy and she thanked God that the chandelier was dirty, because she knew if the lighting was better, even with her darker skin tone, Brittany would be able to see the blush that Santana was certain was making a swift and sure path across her face.

Santana could feel the flush that started on her face rapidly make its way across her whole body. She knew she has to escape before she makes another gaff and offered to take Brittany to her room and be the human electric blanket to warm her up. She just had to escape for a minute, to clear her head.

"I'll be right back. Wait here." Clearing her throat Santana shot Brittany a quick look of apology before she turned away and started to walk, well speed walk down the corridor in the direction that Olivia had disappeared down. Santana looked over her shoulder as she practically bolted away from Brittany who was just standing looking at her flee, puzzled.

Santana made it into her study in next to no time and felt some sort of relief as the heavy walnut door clicked shut behind her with a solid thud. Leaning back on the door of the study she quickly shielded her face from the light that pierced her eyeballs. Emma had obviously opened the drapes and had partially opened one of the windows, if the fluttering of the heavy velvet curtain was any indication. Good thing too, because when she had left the place it had been a mess, an empty bottle of Cognac had sat on the desk along with a tumbler and screwed up piece of paper had littered the place. Santana could fully imagine the smell that had permeated the room. Leaning back on the door Santana took a deep breath as she assessed the last few moments of her life.

For the first time in her existence she had run away from a woman like a fucking pussy. Momentary Santana felt a flash of kinship with teenage boys everywhere. She had never been like that with a woman, well maybe the first time she ever ramped up the courage to suggest getting her mack on with a girl and when she had met the bitch had broken her heart. That however had been nearly ten years ago, and since then she had always been confident.

She had discovered from an early age that she had a God given talent were women were concerned. She certainly didn't blush and get flustered from a little light flirting. Yet here she was doing exactly that, and hiding like she was like she was some fucking 19th century virgin on her wedding night, and that wasn't in any way shape or form cool in Santana's books.

Santana knew she had to go back, and if she was honest she hesitant to. Not only had she fled from Brittany to hide her own embarrassment at, what she deemed inappropriate thoughts. She didn't have a legitimate reason for her disappearing act. She supposed she could tell the other woman she remembered she had left her cell in the study, but it was lame as excuses go. She couldn't even say she went to look for Olivia because of where she was, and she knew that Brittany would have been able to see which room she went into from the hallway.

Banging her head back against the door Santana exhaled as pushed off from the solid wood behind her. Allowing her gaze to flit around the bright space before her Santana spotted something thrown over the arm of the sofa next to her. Smirking to herself Santana quickly saw her excuse just waiting for her. Taking a side step Santana bent at the waist and allowed her hand to close around the soft woollen garment she had thrown there the previous evening, before she turned back to the door and took a deep breath to steady herself. After a moment to tell herself to stop acting like a teenager with her first crush, and to stop being such a fucking pussy, Santana opened the door to the study and strode out with as much confidence as she could muster.

She quickly made her way back to Brittany who was still standing alone and Santana saw a quizzically smile leap onto her face as she heard the sound of her footsteps upon the marble floor.

"Why did you run off like that?" Brittany asked and Santana detected a note of relief on her face. Santana briefly wondered what exactly she could have been relived about. She hoped Brittany didn't think she had done anything wrong because she hadn't as far as Santana was concerned.

Clearing her throat and shaking the thought, Santana held up the item in her hand, and then nodded her head towards it and then Brittany. "I... err... well; I went to get you this."

Shifting her grip Santana swiftly jumbled the red Dolce & Gabbana sweater she had been given by someone as a Christmas gift a few years back. Holding it by both shoulders Santana give it a little shake to make sure none of Bonaparte's stray hairs had gotten on to it. She wouldn't have put it past the little demon to have taken a sly nap on it at some point.

Looking up after she had made an inspection of the garment Santana noticed that Brittany had taken several steps closer to her and had turned her back. Santana frowned slightly as Brittany stooped backwards and pushed left arm outwards and caught the edge of the sweater. Realising what she was doing Santana lifted her own arms up, pulling the sweater level with Brittany's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked over her shoulder as she paused momentarily in her action of she slipped her arm into the holes of the sweater, that Santana was holding out for her, like some butler from days gone by.

"Yeah."Santana nodded as she felt a tug upon the knit as Brittany's arm slid fully into the sweater and repeated the action with the other arm. Santana let go just as Brittany shifted her shoulders and caused the sweater to settle into place.

"Thanks." Brittany breathed as she turned around and looked straight into Santana's eyes. She hadn't shifted her position in the slightest and Santana gulped as she took in the fact that the blonde was now only a couple of inches away from her.

"No problem." Santana said as she took a deep breath and expelled it only to feel it bounce back off Brittany's face and lightly lick at her own face. It was a fact that told Santana that she was probably too close, maybe inappropriately close to a woman, who's Daughter could come back at any minute, but at that moment Santana found she really didn't care.

"It looks good on you."Santana whispered as she allowed her eyes to drop slightly and take in the sight of Brittany wearing her clothes.

She couldn't see her properly and at that moment she didn't want to, she didn't want to move. From what she could see though she had to admit that the oversized D & G red knit sweater looked good on the blonde. It stopped mid thigh on Brittany and fitted a little snugger, due to her slightly larger frame and the sweater she was already wearing. As were when it was on Santana, it hung a little and touched the back of her knees.

Shifting her gaze Santana noticed that her hand was resting on Brittany's bicep. She didn't know how it had gotten there and although she knew it shouldn't be there, she could no more bring herself to pry it off that she could her feet from the floor at that moment.

"Really?" Brittany asked as she too dropped her head, her chin hitting her chest as Santana lifted hers. Santana felt soft blonde hair brush against her face and inhaled deeply as the scent of cranberries and something she suspected was uniquely Brittany seared a path up her nostrils.

"Yeah in fact it looks better than good, more amazing really." Santana watched herself, almost hypnotised as her other hand reached out and brushed back some of Brittany's hair from her face to reveal her beautiful vibrant blue eyes. Santana could hardly believe what she was doing; it was like her body was acting all on its own. She was a fucking mess, one minute she was running away from the woman and the next she was standing so close to her that she was breathing in the same air.

She knew that with a small shift of her body weight forward and a tilt of her head slightly upwards, she could kiss Brittany and God how she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to caress those lips with her own, she wanted to worship them and pay them every bit of attention her almost feverish mind was telling they deserved. Brittany was beautiful and funny and Santana was sure her mind had gone over how beautiful the woman before her was but she couldn't help it when she found herself repeating the word vocally. "Beautiful..."

"Mom?"

It was like being doused with a bucket of cold water as the simple word ripped through the air of the hallway. Santana watched on as Brittany's eyes widened and her head whipped to the side in shock. Santana followed her actions while she took a small step backwards creating some distance between her and the taller woman, and trying to regain some composure. Santana honestly didn't know what she had been thinking. Well she hadn't been thinking that had been the problem.

Olivia was standing two feet away, staring at them, her head cocked to the side. She had retrieved her jacket, and was holding a pink polka dot box tied up with some red string. Santana wasn't sure how long she had been standing there. She hoped the little girl hadn't been there too long, it was one thing flirting with the other woman, and it was another having said kid listen to said flirting and almost catch her about to lay a lip-lock on her Mother.

It was bad enough the little girl was now looking from her and then towards Brittany a small crease on her brow. Santana knew Olivia was smart, and from the slightly narrowed eyes it was obvious Olivia was picking upon the charged atmosphere that surrounded them.

"We should go." Brittany said suddenly breaking the silence as she looked from Olivia and into Santana's eyes.

Santana wanted to tell her to stay, that they needed to talk about it, whatever it was, but she knew she couldn't. If Brittany wanted to leave then she would let her leave. Nodded her head in acceptance of Brittany's decision, Santana bit her bottom lip and drew in air threw her nostrils.

She wasn't quite sure where to look; she knew that she had fucked up somehow. She had crossed a line that she told herself not to cross repeatedly. She had crossed the line she had been avoiding her whole time in Brittany's presence. The only thing was that Santana was sure she wasn't the only one who had crossed over some invisible boundary that had been between them. Just as she was pretty sure that Brittany didn't move either, she was even the one who had stepped closer and who had turned into her. Then there were her eyes, now Santana could have been wrong, but the way she had looked into her eyes was anything other than innocent. There had been desire there, and want, Santana was certain.

"I'll drop this back off to you when I get a minute." Brittany murmured as she lifted up her right arm and flicked her eyes to the red sweater that she was wearing courtesy of Santana. Santana briefly though of burning the fucking thing when she got it back. She wouldn't be standing here awkwardly with a woman she had nearly kissed if it wasn't for that fucking sweater. Then again, Santana had to admit, that if she hadn't run away because she couldn't control herself in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Ok, there's no rush." Santana found herself saying as she watched on as Brittany gestured for Olivia to step forward and come to her. She wanted to say something else but she wasn't sure what she could say, she was slightly confused with what was happing at the moment. Santana had this sinking feeling in her stomach. She had never been in this situation before. Sure she had been caught about to kiss someone, but that person didn't have a kid, and said kid didn't catch them. This was all new.

Brittany nodded her head absently and then held out her hand towards Olivia, who was still frowning and flicking her gaze between them. For a minute Santana through Olivia was going to offer up some sort of resistance, and so did Brittany by the little frown on her face, but before anything could be said Olivia sighed and took her Mom's offered hand.

"Come on Olivia, we have to go now. Say goodbye to Santana." Brittany said as she pulled her Daughter towards the double doors that led to the exterior of the house and their car.

Santana followed behind the two blonds her teeth slowly digging deeper into her lower lip. As she reached the door Brittany pulled it open and ushered Olivia outside.

"Bye Santana. I'll see you soon right?" Olivia breathed as she shifted her hand in her Mother's grip and looked over her shoulder expectantly.

"Bye Olivia." Santana said, she couldn't answer the kid, she was leaving next week. She didn't know if she would see her again and she was loathed to force Brittany into coming here again if she didn't want to. Not after what had just happened, or hadn't happened as the case may be.

"Bye Brittany." Santana added after a small pause.

"Bye." Santana heard the blonde woman breath out quietly, without turning, as she gave Olivia's hand another tug and took a step away from the doorway.

As the blonde woman and her child made their way down the steps that lead away from the front doors, Santana found herself just watching as they made their way towards their car and off her property. The last sight Santana had of them was Olivia waving at her as she pressed her face to the window and Brittany staring a head as she drove down the gravel path.

Clenching her jaw Santana turned and noticed something that she hadn't seen before. Emma. She was standing nervously in the corridor looking at her closely. It was a look that told Santana she had seen everything, and unlike Olivia she understood everything that had happened.

Feeling an unbridled rage rise within her Santana clenched her fists and lifted her chin up defiantly. She couldn't detect any judgment in Emma's eyes, and she knew Kurt would have told the redhead about her sexuality before her employed her, but she didn't really care. She just didn't want the woman there; she didn't want her big fucking penetrating eyes piercing threw her skin and dissecting her soul. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Emma replied quietly, infuriating Santana further when she didn't scurry away flustered at her aggressive tone. That was what she wanted. She wanted to be alone, alone with her fucking thoughts. She wanted to be by herself to mull over what had just happened to her. She didn't need or want a fucking audience.

"Am I not paying you to do something?" Santana asked through gritted teeth.

"Santana..." Emma started and Santana could clearly detect that she was uncomfortable with what was taking place, and didn't really know what to say. She could also fell that she was going to try and comfort her and she knew she had to put a stop to it.

"Get out of my sight." Santana growled before Emma could recover.

"Santana..." Emma tried again, her quite voice becoming loud as it carried across the cavernous space between them.

"I said get out of my fucking sight." Santana repeated herself her voice rising in volume and ferocity as Emma ignored her demand.

"Yes Santana." Emma breathed sadly relenting before turning around and giving Santana what she wanted, her privacy and her continued loneliness for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think peoples! Oh and thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

******So I am finally back. Sorry about the long wait, but I took into account some of the critical but helpful comments left in review to the last part, and decided to get some help in the form of a Beta. So I want to thank my shiny new Beta Becca, who offered her services for editing the following chapter and my previous chapters. I would also like to thank her, because she is just generally great and this part wouldn't be anywhere near as good without all her hard work.**

******As usual I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews and I enjoyed reading each and everyone of them and I hope you all continue to stick with this story. I know that this story is a slow burn, but I am going to try and crank it up over the next five or so parts and try and intensify the action. I'd also like to thank all the people who added the story to their story alerts and the favourite story list. They are really appreciated and I hope you enjoy the following part and it isn't to angsty!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Santana inhaled deeply and pulled a huge amount of the moist air that permeated her surroundings into her lungs. The sound of water beating upon the walls of the shower reverberated through her and echoed around the space. She took another breath, opened her eyes and stared at her distorted form in the condensation covered mirror.

The ensuite bathroom was huge, too big in Santana's opinion and it was considerably more opulent than some of the hotels she had stayed in over the years. Marble covered every surface and gleaming fixtures and fittings adorned the expansive space. It was large enough for at least two people and his and hers sinks were sunken into the marble surfaces with large mirrors hanging over each. A double shower was situated in one corner of the room and ran the length of the wall; a huge claw foot tub was directly opposite. Huge and opulent, but that had always described her mother's taste.

Santana closed her eyes again, lifted both her hands to her forehead and pushed her spread digits into her thick black hair. As her fingernails scraped a path backwards over her scalp Santana tilted her head back and narrowed her eyes as a sharp shooting pain lanced across the back of her neck. She quickly dropped her head forward and moved her hand around to massage the muscles that had become stiff from the hours she had just spent staring into a tumbler containing the last drops of her beverage.

Santana wasn't sure how long she had been standing in this position, frozen outside the shower with it still running, but if the steamy air and the opaque mirror were any indication then she had been standing here for quite some time. The events of the past few hours were still fresh in her mind, and so was the generous amount of cognac she had finished off after Emma had left for the night.

She knew it was that half a bottle of cognac that was making it difficult for her to focus. She wasn't drunk; she had built up a tolerance over the past ten years. It took more than a few glasses of distilled brandy to just take the edge off. Tonight, however, the purpose of drinking had been to make herself feel better - or at least drown out the memory of her rejection - but as she looked at herself in the mirror Santana knew those intentions had failed. Instead, she felt nothing except the distinct lack of company she had enjoyed earlier.

Santana knew that she had no one else to blame for what had just transpired. She was the one who had found herself unable to pull herself away from Brittany while at the same time being unable to kiss her. It was like the woman had the ability to enchant her into inaction. She had done it the first time they had met. The first time Santana had laid eyes upon Brittany her mind had almost short circuited, the second time she could not control her thoughts, and this time she became caught between inaction and a kiss. She knew she was attracted to her, and she knew that she had told herself that that was a bad idea, but it seemed her body and mind had very different ideas.

Santana took a deep breath and pushed the thought of Brittany from her mind as she turned away from the mirror. She quickly shed the robe that she was wearing and kept her eyes trained straight ahead. It was a familiar action; one that she didn't consciously think about anymore. It kept her eyes trained on anything other than what lay below her neckline. Eventually her gaze would falter and she would be forced to look at herself but the more time before the inevitable the better. She needed to avoid looking at what had landed her here in this strange and confusing situation and avoid dealing with something that she could not move past.

The minute she stepped around the curved glass of the entrance to the shower Santana felt the soothing water from the shower head fall upon her skin. Shaking her head, Santana quickly ducked under the steady stream falling from the large circular showerhead situated directly over her body. Pushing her hands up she quickly slicked her hair back from her face and opened her eyes as the water pounded down from above.

Almost as soon as she had completed the action Santana regretted it. Her eyes instantly fell upon the thick rivulet of water that ran between her breasts, not covering what lay below it instead merely distorting it. Santana felt a lump form in her throat as she stared at the reason she was here stuck in Ohio. A fresh scar. A big ass fresh fucking scar. A scar that ran for seven inches vertically in the middle of her chest. A scar that was obvious evidence she had nearly died. A scar that Santana hated despite knowing it saved her life.

She tore her eyes away from the smooth path between her breasts and noticed the stinging in her eyes. Santana wanted to tell herself that it was the alcohol making her cheeks salty and not only wet, but she couldn't. Tears were a release for the accumulation of everything she tried to avoid but couldn't help but think about when she looked down at the raised and reddened scar tissue that marred her chest.

The words of the therapist - that she had been guilt tripped in to seeing - flitted into her mind. He told her she was depressed. What a fucking surprise - she could have told him that. According to the quack, it was inevitable considering the ordeal she had been through and her being so young accepting it would be doubly as difficult. Referring to what had happened to her as "an accident" was also a coping mechanism. Apparently she should meet her problems "head on" and accept what had happened so she could "move on".

She felt betrayed. Betrayed by the one thing that she had always thought she could rely upon. Despite how she abused her body and took it for granted Santana never expected it to fail her, but that was exactly what it had done, despite her hope that it would always be dependable, it wasn't.

She couldn't breathe when she really did think about it or when she tried to accept it. She had woken up that morning feeling a little worse for wear, but that was nothing new. She hadn't been feeling great for weeks, but she had just assumed that she was drinking too hard, smoking too much and not eating enough. Little did Santana know that her body was fucking her over, but it didn't take long for her body's inadequacy to make its presence known in the form of a myocardial infarction, or a heart attack to use layman's terms.

Santana felt her jaw clench as the stinging in her eyes intensified. A mother-fucking heart attack at twenty-nine. She could barely think the words and had yet to actually vocalize them. It wasn't a great advertisement for how she lived her life. In fact, it pretty much condemned her lifestyle as a death trap. She had known that at the time.

Santana didn't really remember anything about the actual event or what conspired to lead to her discovery and subsequent rescue. It was just a blank space in her memory. All she remembered was waking up in that room, finding that grey haired man with that nose that rivalled Kurt's assistant Rachel, hovering over her with that clip board she was never allowed to see in his hand. His white coat had stood out starkly against the almost orange colour of his tanned skin. It was the feeling of floating that first alerted Santana to the fact that something was wrong. Still, she could vaguely recall how when he had introduced himself as a surgeon she had found herself surprised and, frankly, freaking out at the word.

The doctor hadn't noticed the change in her demeanour. He had then gone on to drone about what had happened to her and what he had done to remedy the problem. He had babbled about how he hadn't been able to spare her the awful ordeal of open-heart surgery. She had nodded, her mind absently taking in the information even though she hadn't wanted to listen. Santana could still recall how her eyes has dipped from a combination of exhaustion and the drugs she had been given. Eventually, the grey haired man had asked her if she had any questions. She had just shaken her head. There hadn't been anything to say. She had been floating in the clouds while the dull ache in her chest had kept her firmly attached to the earth.

That had been it. Then he had just told her she needed to rest. Santana had found herself wanting to protest; she didn't want to rest, she wanted to return home, she wanted to be in her own bed. She had opened her mouth to do just that when she had thought better of it and had just closed her eyes instead.

She had just seen her mother when she had realized the enormity of her situation. The tears that had streaked her mother's face had caused her own flood gates to open. Santana had to choke back a sob as her mother had surged towards her. The older woman had stopped just short of her bedside with a look of hesitancy within her eyes. Santana had seen fear battle with the desire to engulf her daughter in her arms. Santana had quickly held out her hand towards the woman who had brought her into the world. They had both cried, and Santana had finally realized that she was grateful.

The hospital in general had been awful. Constantly being checked upon, observation they had called it. She wasn't allowed home for an entire week, imprisonment she had called it.

They poked and prodded her every hour and took so much blood that at times Santana was sure she would pass out. The constant checking of her vitals had been just as annoying though considerably less painful. She had been awoken at various intervals during the day and night by nurses, sometimes intentionally, other times not. She couldn't really complain about the medical care she had received - it had been, after all, what she paid a lot of money for. Not that money mattered.

Initially the drugs had possessed her as she drifted in and out of consciousness and she doesn't remember it being too awful. It was during one of her lucid moments after the drug levels were lowered that Santana realized she hadn't passed water. At some point they had inserted a urinary catheter into her bladder, even now the embarrassment and fury remained.

She had immediately hit the call button and demanded that the nurse call her doctor. Fifteen minutes later Dr. Faletti - that was the name of old doctor orange crooked nose - had entered her room; it was fifteen minutes too late for Santana who was used to everyone scrambling to serve her. She could still recall perfectly the look of disinterest the doctor had given her as she had steadfastly demanded that they remove the catheter. It was degrading and she would not endure it; she could make it to the fucking bathroom by her damned self. Santana Lopez didn't piss in a fucking bag. The doctor had just nodded his head, told her no and if that was all he would see her tomorrow baring any other actual incidents.

The rest of her stay in hospital had been surprisingly similar. She had demanded things and her doctor had told her no. She had wanted to leave early and her doctor hadn't allowed it. She had considered discharging herself at various times, it was only her mother's and Mercedes' pleas that kept her in place.

The worst thing was that Santana knew it was self-inflicted. Who had a heart attack at twenty-nine? Well, her, that's who. She smoked, she drank excessively - then again, at parties where alcohol flowed freely it was difficult not to drink excessively. She didn't eat half the time, as her work consumed her she traded caffeine for food and calming products for sleep. She didn't exercise and before she got Bonaparte the only reason she would leave her apartment or studio was for booze or cigars. Her body became as fucked up as her life, so Santana didn't know why she surprised that "it" had happened. In fact it was more of a mystery why it hadn't happened sooner. Other people worshipped their temples, she plundered hers.

Coming back from her macabre thoughts Santana clenched her jaw as she allowed her fingers to graze the still tender flesh of her chest. Every time she touched it, every time she looked at it, she couldn't help the flare of anger she felt consume her. This thing disgusted her. Santana knew she should look at it and feel gratitude that the operation had saved her life, but she couldn't. When she looked at it Santana couldn't help but feel betrayal, the failure was fresh, punctuated by the fact that she had nothing to rely upon - not even her own body.

Santana glanced to her right and ran a hand over the glass of the shower clearing a path through the steam and excess water. Through the tiny window, Santana automatically found her gaze focusing upon the counter next to the sink. The marble surface was full of bottles containing all sorts of products, but what drew Santana's attention were the smaller bottles and boxes of varying colours. The supply of pills could fill a small pharmacy and each one was neatly colour coded for convenience.

Santana's jaw clenched as she stared at the bottles that contained everything that she had to take to keep her heart beating. She had never been fond of tablets, now she was forced to take Aspirin and Clopidogrel tablets daily or when she needed them. Warfarin had also become a daily occurrence to thin her blood, not to mention the Beta-blockers, ACD inhibitors and Statins. All in all her life now consisted of tablet consumption three to four times a day. It was not an addition that Santana enjoyed.

The endless medication was accompanied by monthly blood tests; she had only had one since she had left the hospital but had another booked for when she returned to New York (New York). She also had been forced by Kurt and Mercedes to attended several appointments with specialists, who had assigned her an exercise routine and dietary restrictions. She didn't know which she had hated more - the babying from her friends or the restrictions to her life. Rare steak was now prohibited, along with excessive amounts of cream, cheese or anything that contained even a minuscule amount of fat or sugar.

Cigars and alcohol were on the list of horribles she shouldn't touch and Santana completely disregarded. Both were things she loved, temptation in its purest form, and while she could drink in moderation her dietician had advised against anything more than a glass or two a week. No Champagne, wine, whiskey or cognac in large quantities. Santana laughed to herself when she thought of what she had just drunk. The woman would pitch a fit if she could see how much she had been drinking since she had gotten back to Lima. Then again, so would Kurt; he had told her to knock off the drinking, but Santana didn't see the point. What was life if she couldn't enjoy herself? The list of things she wasn't allowed just seemed to grow every day. Everything she had once taken for granted, everything she had once enjoyed, was forbidden.

Santana knew that the way she was behaving wasn't smart. She knew that the path she was currently walking down would land her straight back in hospital sooner rather than later. Despite Emma's nagging she couldn't seem to stop herself or find it within herself to care.

Laughing through tears Santana didn't blame Brittany for running away. She wasn't the first and she doubted she would be the last. She didn't have anything to offer Brittany. Brittany, who was a woman who seemed to have everything put together. A woman who was a mother, a great mother, who loved her daughter; a teacher; a daughter; a sister. There was nothing that Brittany could see in her. She was fucking useless, a washed up song-writer who was choosing to cling onto life by a thread. Brittany made a smart decision in her escape, Santana stopped being able to offer anyone anything a long time ago.

* * *

><p>After gliding to a halt up the incline of her sister's expansive driveway, Brittany pressed her foot down on the brake of her the car parking directly behind Allie's BMW and to the right of Brian's Mustang. Quickly she turned her key in the ignition, shutting down the engine, before swivelling in her seat a little to get a better view of her small passenger. She could hardly believe how fast this day had come along. The time since her sister had thrust this night out upon her and now had just whizzed by.<p>

"You ok?" Brittany asked as she heard a small clunk come from her daughter's direction. She scanned the little blonde, who was sitting in the back clutching onto a plush toy, for any obvious bruises.

"Yep," Olivia nodded and Brittany saw that she had unhooked her seat belt and had shuffled forward on the seat so her feet could just reach the floor of the car. "Do you think Uncle Brian will let me have pizza?"

Brittany shook her head and smiled at her daughter who was looking at her with a mix of expectancy and hope. "I don't see why not. He is a big pushover where you're concerned after all."

"Totally," Olivia quickly agreed with a bright smile. It was a fact known to all the women of their family that every time Brian and Olivia spent time together, she either came home with some new toy or was bouncing off the walls from the amount of sweets and junk food he had plied her with.

"Don't tell him I said that though," Brittany responded automatically, sending Olivia a wink before she turned and unfastened her own seat belt.

"Of course not Mom," Olivia replied just as Brittany looked into her rear-view mirror to see her daughter nod her head firmly and then make a twisting motion over her mouth. "See? Locked tight."

"Good to know," Brittany murmured absently as she turned in her seat and grabbed her own overnight bag and clutch from the passenger seat. She mentally made a checklist to quickly make sure she had everything she needed with her for tonight and tomorrow.

Allie had suggested that Brittany just crash with her and Brian after what she was sure was going to be an interrogation disguised as a girl's night out. Brittany had hesitated before her sister had asked if she really wanted to deal with mom, Olivia, and a hangover. While she didn't plan on getting that drunk, she had classes on Saturday afternoon after all, she also knew that she couldn't trust her sister where alcohol was concerned. As a rule Allie's 'just one little drink' policy always turned into shots, cocktails and a one way ticket to the paying her respects to the porcelain goddess.

"You have everything?" Brittany asked Olivia as she opened the driver side door and carefully exited the vehicle, taking her time so as not to disrupt the dress and heels she donned in honour of tonight. She pulled her bags after her, dropping the overnight at her feet and keeping careful hold on the clutch.

"Yes," Brittany heard Olivia murmur in response as she leaned back into the car, pulled her keys from the ignition and then slammed the door shut.

Moving around her bag Brittany opened Olivia's door and held out her hand towards her daughter, "everything? You didn't leave anything at home right?" It wouldn't be the first time they had gotten to Allie's for a sleepover before they had to turn around and go straight back home because Olivia had remembered that she had forgotten something she just couldn't spend the night without.

"No," Olivia rolled her eyes as she accepted her mom's hand and allowed herself to be pulled from their car. "You asked me the same thing at home. Besides, it's only for one night."

Brittany mimicked Olivia's eye roll as the little girl ran off across the lawn barrelling towards Allie's front door holding onto her stuffed toy. Brittany was tempted to call Olivia back to carry her own bag, but gave up as she watched her daughter drop to her knees in the middle of a grassy lawn, so she could scramble beneath the huge arching piece of metal that had centre stage in her sister's front yard.

The sculpture had been there for as long as Olivia had been crawling and it had become a ritual for her to scramble underneath the elegantly twisting pieces of copper. Her sister had commissioned some local artist to produce it after she became part owner of the gallery.

Brittany was convinced it looked like a dying fish choking on cheese while her sister swore it was a representation of success and sustainability and was a sound investment. How a piece of twisted metal was an investment in anything Brittany didn't know, but art was Allie's business and Brittany appreciated her sister knew what she was talking about, at least where art was concerned (and maybe only where art was concerned).

Reaching into the back of her car Brittany grabbed Olivia's abandoned backpack and then slammed the passenger door shut with her hip. She pressed the key fob twice and locked the car, before picking up her own overnight bag. With a sigh she followed her daughter who was now making her way towards the front door having finished her mini excursion through the sculpture.

It didn't take Brittany long to catch up to Olivia who was brushing at the dirt and wet patches on her knees of her jeans. Even in the low light provided by the spotlight next to Allie and Brian's front door, Brittany could see that Olivia had made a mess of the clothes that had been clean just a minute ago.

Despite shaking her head Brittany didn't see the point in saying anything. Olivia was generally clean for a kid, but on the odd occasion she felt like being adventurous she was always drawn directly to the mud.

"I believe this is yours," holding out her right hand Brittany offered up Olivia's backpack to the little blonde who took it with a sheepish smile.

Brittany pressed the buzzer before she glanced down and noticed that Olivia had shouldered her pack and had started to bounce on the balls of her feet as she impatiently waited for the door to open. Brittany felt her lips quirk a little when she noticed that her daughter was still holding on tightly to her unicorn plush toy that Brittany had bought for her the day her world had turned upside down - the day she had found out that she was going to be a mom. Brittany smiled fully and fondly as she recalled that it was pretty much the only stuffed toy Olivia still had anything to do with, having declared all the others for babies apart from the brightly coloured rainbow unicorn that she had slept with every night since had come into this world.

"Welcome to the 'danger zone'!" A voice suddenly announced causing Brittany to snap back to attention with a frown. There, standing in front of her, was Brian, dressed in a dishevelled suit that was pretty much identical to the one that he had been wearing when he had greeted her a few nights ago.

Brittany looked past the large man and into the hallway - wondering briefly why the house was dangerous - before she allowed her eyes to track back to her brother-in-law. Brittany couldn't help but smile in bewilderment and gift him with a small wave. Brian said some weird things sometimes, but Brittany was pretty sure that was one of the weirdest despite holding a kernel of truth; anywhere her sister resided always held some element of danger. Well at least were Brittany and her private life were concerned.

"Huh?" Olivia asked with a scrunch of her brows, "Why is it dangerous?" Her further utterance unwittingly voiced Brittany's own thoughts.

As she stepped over the threshold of the house Olivia shrugged of her rucksack and dropped it by the hallway table much to Brian's apparent amusement and Brittany's annoyance. She was about to tell her daughter to pick up her discarded bag and take it upstairs to the guest room when Allie appeared from the living room and caught her attention. Her sister was already dressed in a figure hugging electric blue bandeau mini dress and surprisingly looked like she was almost ready to go. She was holding two slim containers of lipstick and lip lacquer in one hand and a Kleenex between the thumb and forefinger of the other. Her eyes flicked over towards the mirror on the wall and Brittany could tell that she was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

Brittany's own make up was almost identical to that of her sisters, but her choice in dress for the evening was very different. She had chosen a two tone burgundy and red sequined sleeveless dress with a slim silhouette, on trend with its colour blocking, accompanied with a waist sash, which she then complimented with a pair of black platforms. To put it simply: she looked all kinds of hot.

"Brian, she is eight; there is no way she is going to get that reference. Hell, I barely get that reference," Allie said as she threw her husband an exasperated look and walked the small distance across the hallway towards the mirror that sat above the table where Olivia had unceremonious thrown her bag. "Hey Britt, hey Liv!" Allie said as she offered Brittany a small wave and Olivia a wink before she twisted the top off the lipstick and slowly ran the brush over her bottom lip turning it just a shade darker.

"Hey Allie," Brittany greeted back and then cocked her head to one side, "I don't get Brian's reference."

"Top Gun," Allie elaborated as she flashed Brittany a bright smile before she turned back to the mirror and continued to perform the make-up ritual that Brittany had taught her when she was fourteen to make herself look more grown up. "You know fighter planes, Tom Cruise, Val Kilmer, Kelly McGillis," Allie elaborated, rolling her lips together and placing the Kleenex between then to remove any excess colour.

"Oh, wait isn't it 'Highway to the Danger Zone'?" Brittany asked as a look of contemplation overtook her face and her eyes widened as she remembered the song that was associated with the movie.

"He thinks he's being funny," Allie mumbled as she started to apply the lip lacquer to give her lips some serious shine and pop.

"What's Top Gun?" Olivia asked and Brittany could tell from her tone and the look on her face that she was feeling more than a little left out as the adults talked about something she didn't know or understand.

"What's Top Gun? Why, it's only the greatest movie ever, and I think we have found out what we are doing with our evening!" Brian exclaimed as he patted Olivia's shoulder affectionately and smiled down at her.

Brittany felt a frown overtake her face at Brian's words. She had only seen the movie once and she was pretty sure she remembered that 'Take My Breath Away' played during a sex scene and there was no way she was letting Brian subject her daughter to the music of Berlin or a naked Tom Cruise. "She's eight Brian, she can't watch Top Gun."

"I'm nearly nine," Olivia interjected; slightly offended by the way her mom had said her age so negatively.

"I know you are baby," Brittany smiled at Olivia trying to pacify her before turning her attention back to Brian and the subject at hand. "I think she is a little too young."

"I'm pretty sure it's pg-13," Brian shrugged his broad shoulders with a small frown. Brittany shook her head; she remembered when Brian had been babysitting a few years ago and watched Alien when he thought Olivia was asleep. Suffice to say Olivia had not been asleep and had ended up with nightmares for weeks. If she watched Top Gun, Brittany was pretty sure she would have to elaborate on the conversation she and her daughter had last year about boys and girls, girls and girls, boys and boys, and how babies were made, when the 'special hug' explanation had worn decidedly thin.

"And I'm pretty sure it's not," Allie added glancing at her husband though the mirror. "Besides, Britt's already said it all: she's eight and little Garnish being only eight, means no Top Gun."

"But its aeroplanes, motorbikes, and trashy romance all set to the coolest 80's soundtrack ever!" Brian pouted as he looked at his wife.

Olivia frowned slightly before she gently tapped her foot upon the tiled hallway floor, "Uncle Brian, you said we could play Kinect Disneyland Adventures."

"I did?" Brian asked faintly as a frown appeared upon his usually smooth brow with a twinkle in his eye that told Brittany he was just messing with Olivia.

"You did," Olivia answered loudly, her head bobbing up and down rapidly. Her tone held a note of panic at the possibility that Brian didn't recall what he had promised her.

"I guess you've been overruled Uncle Brian," Allie laughed as she looked at her husband through the mirror once more. Brittany laughed along and nodded her head towards Brian as he rolled his eyes. Olivia didn't forget anything (especially if it was something she wanted), and when Brittany had told her that she was staying with her Uncle Brian over night while she went out with her Aunt Allie, Olivia had been quick to call her one and only uncle to confirm what they would be doing over the course of the evening.

Brian nodded while squeezing Olivia's shoulder showing her he hadn't forgotten. "You know what?" Brian asked flashing Olivia a lopsided smile, "you're right I did. We can play, then watch something else and eat pizza."

"I brought my Princess and the Frog DVD!" Olivia beamed as Brian winced slightly and Brittany and Allie could not contain their laughter at his expense.

"Looking forward to it," Brian sighed. Brittany sent him a slightly sympathetic look; she too had seen the movie more times than she could count. It was Olivia's favourite Disney movie; she brought the same DVD with her every time she stayed over. However, Brittany knew Brian didn't really mind watching it; Allie told her how she had caught him singing 'Ma Belle Evangeline' in the shower.

"Can I have a Hawaiian pizza and ice-cream after?" Olivia asked as Brittany watched on, her amusement returning as she saw Brian grimace at Olivia's pizza choice. The huge man just sighed and gamely nodded his head, allowing the smallest member of their family to have her way for the night - again.

"Both of those I can do, we can order pizza from Mama Mia's and besides some ice cubes and a packet of frozen peas, ice cream is practically the only thing we have in the freezer compartment," Brian whispered conspiratorially to Olivia and Brittany chuckled as Olivia winked at him and smiled brightly.

Seeing that Olivia, ice cream and Brian's inability to say no to her daughter could be a disaster waiting to happen, Brittany stepped in. "Not too much Brian, she will be bouncing off the walls with too much sugar."

"Sure thing, Britt," Brian nodded towards Brittany with a small but reassuring smile, before he turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Do you have different kinds?" Olivia interrupted as she frowned and looked past Brian and towards the dining room and kitchen that held the ice cream in question.

Brian grinned widely at the question and chuckled. "Like your Aunt Allie would have just one flavour. In fact, I think we have just about every flavour of Ben & Jerry's in existence. I have been considering getting her one of those special freezers, you know like the ones they have at the store, just for all her ice cream," Brian finished by pressing a hand to his chest dramatically, causing Olivia to giggle at his little joke.

"What are you implying Brian?" Allie asked as she turned away from the mirror her eyes narrowing in mock anger.

"That we have a lot of ice cream," Brian shrugged as he offered Allie a small lopsided smile.

"Are you saying I'm fat because I like a variety in my frozen treats?"

"What? No!" Brian's eyes widened as Brittany felt hers roll into the back of her head; the words were so typical of her sister and her husband. It was a familiar routine the two of them fell into and Brittany knew exactly how it would end.

"Hmmm..." Allie hummed.

"You know I love you anyway you are, baby."

"Brian that would be cute if you hadn't already just dug yourself a grave by calling me chunky."

"Don't be like that baby; I never said you were chunky. You know I'm just saying that I love you not your body," Brian said with another smile as he stepped closer to Allie and captured her wrists with one of his hands and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So I can stop going the gym?" Allie asked as the smile she had been holding back finally curved over her full lips.

"Now, let's not go too far..." Brian waggled his eyebrows before he dipped his head and kissed Allie softly, but firmly.

As kiss the couple shared deepened, Brittany sighed deeply and shifted her gaze downwards while her sister and her husband got a little carried away; anyone watching would think they had just gotten married the way they acted sometimes. It was cute in its own way and Brittany could not help the flash of envy she felt shoot through her.

She wasn't jealous of her sister and the fact that she had found Brian. She was sometimes a touch envious of the relationship Allie had with him, and how Allie - who had always presented herself to the world as a bit of a rebel - had settled down so effortlessly. Brittany had always thought she would be the one with a husband by now, not her sister. Yet, it hadn't played out like that; she was alone and Allie had found someone who loved her unconditionally and would do anything for her.

Brittany was happy for her, because she was her baby sister after all. Still watching the people she cared for the most in the world be so happy and content filled Brittany with loneliness. She knew she constantly told her mom that she didn't really want anyone, but deep down she knew that it would be nice to be in a relationship and feel that all-encompassing love and support consume her once more.

Brittany looked away with a sigh and allowed her gaze to drop to Olivia who blatantly stared at Allie and Brian while they made out like a couple of teenagers. Brittany recognised that look, it was the same look Olivia got what she was trying to work out some particularly trying piece of homework. It was a look that clearly conveyed her scrutiny and the little frown that was marring her small brow let Brittany know that her daughter was thinking about something in relation to what was taking place before her. What that thought was, however, she didn't know.

Brittany reached out her hand and allowed her fingers to slip effortlessly through Olivia's soft blonde hair, the momentum of her fingers gently tugged her daughter's head backwards with her. Olivia's brow remained creased as their eyes locked and Brittany felt that critical gaze land on her. Brittany was instantly brought back to three days prior when Olivia had walked in on her almost kiss with Santana. It was the same puzzled and confused stare, only this time it was holding a touch of what looked like understanding.

Brittany felt her heart start to pound faster in her chest. It beat rapidly at both the memory of standing so close to Santana that she had been able to feel her breath intermingling with her own, and at the thought of Olivia fully understanding what her close proximity to Santana had really meant. She shook her head and desperately tried to dispel both thoughts in order to calm the thump of her heart.

In an attempt to distract her daughter and herself, Brittany cleared her throat and allowed Olivia's head to move forward and back into its natural position. "Okay, knock it off guys."

Allie and Brian parted almost immediately at her words, but not by much; their bodies were still pressed together so tightly that they looked like Siamese twins.

"Must we?" Brian mumbled against Allie's lips causing her to giggle and Brittany to shake her head.

Brittany nodded her head, "Yes, there is a minor present."

Finally, Allie pulled away and turned back to the mirror before she frowned instantly as she caught sight of her appearance. "Brian, you have ruined my lipstick."

Brittany shook her head and missed whatever Brian said in response as she turned her attention back to Olivia. Brittany dropped into a crouch, reached out, and turned Olivia around to face her. Her new position was slightly squashed but it brought her on a level with Olivia and served her purposes perfectly. "Come give me a kiss goodbye baby."

Olivia didn't need any further encouragement and Brittany found her arms filled with a familiar pint sized body as a little pair of little pink lips connected with her cheek.

"You be good for your Uncle Brian," Brittany told her daughter as she pulled her head back slightly and pressed her own lips to her daughter's forehead.

"Okay," Olivia mumbled into her neck as Brittany felt the two thin arms around her shoulders tighten and pull her closer.

"No staying up past ten and I don't want to hear of any arguments when it's time to go to bed okay?" Brittany insisted. She knew her daughter well and she knew that Olivia loved to try and stay up a little past her bedtime as of late. Brittany didn't mind that on the weekend, but it always paved the way for a cranky little girl the next day.

"Okay," Olivia agreed with a small sigh.

"That's my girl!" Brittany smiled brightly as Olivia moved back slightly. Brittany used her legs to push herself up but before straightening up completely dropped her head and planted another kiss on Olivia's soft forehead. "I love you baby, and I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you too, Mom," Olivia replied honestly and Brittany felt her heart constrict in her chest like it did every time she heard those words from her baby. She knew that no matter how old she got the reaction would always be the same.

"Hey, don't I get an 'I love you' and a goodbye kiss as well?" Allie asked, interrupting the moment. Brittany looked up as Olivia turned and rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"I'm not a baby anymore Aunt Allie, I'll be nine soon. Besides, Uncle Brian already gave you one. It was super extra gross!" Olivia scrunched up her face and shook her head from side to side like she had just eaten something sour. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the expression from her daughter and the one her sister gave Olivia in response.

"It's not enough," Allie sighed dramatically as she pressed the back of one of her hands to her forehead, "besides your 'I love yous' are tons better than your Uncle Brian's."

"Fine, I love you Aunt Allie," Olivia's mouth twitched before she opened her arms and allowed Allie to hug her tightly and press her lips firmly to her cheek.

"Thanks, baby girl. You know I love you too, Garnish!" Allie winked as she let go of Olivia and Brittany smiled as she took in her daughter's lipstick covered face.

She had two of her own lip marks on her forehead and a large shiny tan pair that belonged to Allie on her left cheek. Before she could reach into her clutch and retrieve a Kleenex to clean her baby's face, a horn honked. The loud noise caused Allie to jump and grab her own bag from Brian and then grasp Brittany by the arm and pull her towards the door. "And, that is our cab, we are outta here."

An arm lifted to let them know they had been seen and Allie returned the gesture before Brittany turned back towards the house as Brian called her name along with Allie's. "Be careful." Brian said with a nod as he came up behind them one hand on Olivia's shoulder and the other held open the door that his Allie and Brittany had just stepped through.

"Jeez, don't be such a woman Brian," Allie groaned as she smoothed out the hem of her skirt and ran her hands through her hair.

"Allie!" Brittany exclaimed as she looked disapprovingly at her sister, "don't worry Brian, we'll be fine."

Brittany dropped her gaze and focused upon Olivia who was standing next to Brian, "bye baby, have a good time with Uncle Brian."

"Bye Mom, you have a good time with Aunt Allie," Olivia said as she smiled.

"Damn right she will," Allie replied as she seized Brittany's arm. "Come on, Britts. The night is young and so are we."

"Not according to mom," Brittany mumbled under her breath, causing her sister to laugh and tell her how right she was.

Just as the door closed and Brittany was dragged down the driveway to the waiting cab she found herself chucking as she overheard Brian tell Olivia that they better wash her face cause it was covered in lipstick, only to have the little girl counter that he better wash his mouth then 'cause that was too.

* * *

><p>"So here we are!" Allie announced as they walked through the doors to what her sister called 'the only decent bar in downtown Lima', Chrome. Brittany agreed with her, mainly because it was the only bar in downtown Lima that did not have people in plaid frequenting it.<p>

"Yeah," Brittany mumbled as she looked around the interior of the bar. It was strangely bright and covered in chrome, not surprising given its name. The place was pretty full, but there were still a few empty tables here and there since it was still a little early for the partying crowd. Brittany knew that in a few hours there wouldn't be room to move.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic Britt," Allie groused as she too allowed her eyes to track around and take in the setting.

"I'm tired," Brittany groaned. It was true; she had spent her day on her feet teaching a group of fifteen to sixteen year-olds some pretty intense choreography.

"You're always tired when I want to spend time with you lately," Allie informed Brittany with a side eyed glance as she jutted her head towards the bar and then took a step away from the entrance in which they both stood.

Brittany quickly followed while she rolled her eyes at her sister's words, "maybe that is because spending time with you always has a hidden agenda."

"That is so not true," Allie said through a smile.

"It so is," Brittany snorted. "You came to the studio to get me to go to lunch and let's not forget your party to set me up with Artie."

Allie waved off Brittany's words as they reached the bar and waded through the sea of people who aimlessly shouted drink orders.

"Whatever you say Brittany. Just so it's known, I did not have a whole party in order to set you up with Artie," Allie pointed her finger towards Brittany's chest before she pulled something from her bag and turned back to the bar. "Look what are you having? Drinks are on me, or should I say the drinks are on Brian and American Express," with the last two words Allie held up a rectangular piece of plastic and waved it to a man with long black hair tied in a pony that was polishing glasses behind the bar.

"Does he even know you have that?" Brittany asked as her eyes flicked to the credit card her sister was holding.

"Of course he doesn't," Allie smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "but if I didn't have it, we wouldn't have so many Reward Points or upgrades when we travel."

"I cannot believe that we are related," Brittany mused as she shook her head.

"The party girl in you is the same as the one it me - I wonder if we get it from Mom?"

"Maybe, I bet she was wild in her day," Brittany smiled as she thought back to the pictures she had once found of her mom when she was younger. While she was very serious now, Brittany had no doubt her mom had been just like the both of them when she was younger. A hard life and being left by her husband of ten years with two young children had sucked a good deal of the fun out of her.

"Please don't put those images in my head, but, speaking of Mom, how has Patricia been treating you?" Allie asked before she turned back to the man behind the bar and waved at him once more.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that, she will freak. I'm surprised she hasn't already given you a play by play," Brittany grumbled, her mother loved to gossip to each sister about the other.

"She told me about Artie's visit that was all," Allie confessed as she leaned one arm on the bar.

Brittany sighed at the mention of Artie. She hadn't heard anything else from her mother since the man had visited. Her mother seemed to like him, which was a warning in and of itself. She was sick of constantly being asked when she was going to see him again, or if he had called her, or if she had called him. It was exhausting and frustrating, plus at the mention of his name Olivia always became withdrawn - how could she be interested in someone her daughter clearly did not like?

Brittany didn't say anything so Allie followed up her previous words with a few more, "she didn't say anything else, honestly. I'm on your side on this Britt."

"My side? I wasn't aware it was a side's situation," Brittany exhaled as she took a step closer to the bar.

Brittany watched her sister tilt her head slightly to the side as she considered what she had just said. "There are always sides where Mom is concerned and I'm on team Brittany; that's the side were you make up your own mind and aren't pressured into anything by our well-meaning, but ultimately overbearing, Mother."

Brittany opened her mouth to reply but was stopped from saying anything by the bartender finally making his way over.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to die of thirst waiting for you to get your sweet ass over here," Allie sent the man a glare as she waved the credit card in the air punctuating each word.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" the man asked as he leaned over the bar and sent both of them a sickening smile. Brittany felt her stomach roll as he looked each of them up and down as if appraising a piece of meat.

"My eyes are up here sleazy." Brittany swallowed a laugh as her sister's words caused the man to snap his eyes up from her chest. Allie rolled her eyes at the greasy bartender's attempt at charm and started to rattle of her order. "I'll have four shots of tequila, two mojitos..."

"Allie, I said one drink!" Brittany interrupted her sister, but she knew the order well. It was their starter order from when they were younger and responsibility free. It was also a fast way for them both to get incredibly drunk.

"And we have the night off, this is your chance to kick back and relax Britt. Vent to me, tell me your woes. Olivia is taken care of - I know for a fact she has probably stuffed her face full of pizza and is probably kicking Brian's ass at whatever game he got for them to play."

"Well, I guess a few drinks won't hurt," Brittany reluctantly admitted with a smile as her sister waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Of course they won't," Allie agreed before she turned back to sleazy and finished giving the creep their order.

It didn't take long for their order to be prepared and ten minutes later Brittany found herself seated with her sister in a booth that over looked the bar, sipping cocktails as they watched people dance.

Brittany felt her mind loosen as the rum in her mojito started to crawl its way through her system. Like always, the first thing to pop into her mind was Olivia. While Olivia was getting older, Brittany still didn't really like to leave her daughter for long - she worried about her even though she knew she was perfectly safe with Brian. The thought of those two together pulled a light chuckle from her lips.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked as she lifted her glass from the table and took a healthy mouthful.

Brittany ran a hand through her hair and looked up to meet her sister's slightly darker blue eyes. "I was just wondering. Do you think Brian will be okay watching the 'Princess and the Frog' with Olivia?"

Allie nodded as her lips twisted in amusement, "totally, I meant it's what? Only the forty-seventh time he has had to watch it?"

Brittany laughed along with her sister before silence fell between them. Allie snuck Brittany a squinty eyed glance over the rim of her collins glass. Her lower face was obscured by the transparent liquid the glass contained and the floating mint leaves, but Brittany could tell her sister's mouth was curved into a teasing smile.

Finally having enough, Brittany rolled her eyes, picked up one of the tequila shots, and downed it quickly. As she slammed the glass back on the counter-top before them she threw her sister a withering glance before she picked up the slice of lime and sucked it between her lips. "Just ask."

The response was swift and deliberately wrong. "Savannah?"

"Santana." Brittany automatically corrected with a roll of her eyes. Deliberate errors had always been Allie's way of gauging Brittany's reaction to things. As if she didn't know exactly what kind of game was being run.

"That's right how could I forget?" Allie smirked over the rim of her glass in a way that caused Brittany to unwittingly narrow her eyes. It was obvious by her tone that she didn't forget at all, and was just playing her usually games. "So... Santana."

"Yes, Santana." Brittany nodded, she hadn't really wanted to come here and now that the reason for their little night out was finally rearing its perfect brunette head, Brittany didn't feel completely comfortable. She knew a lot of that had to do with the last five minutes of her visit with Santana and the fact that she didn't really want to tell her sister about it. At least, not yet.

"Rich Santana," Allie murmured before she took a sip of her cocktail, her eyes still trained upon Brittany.

"Hmm..." Brittany hummed absently, refusing to get drawn into her sister's fact gathering exercise.

"Rich, beautiful Santana," Allie continued.

Brittany flushed as her own description of Santana was thrown back at her by her sister. She should have known that mentioning Santana's looks would come back to bite her in the ass; Allie never forgot anything, especially if it peaked her interest. "So?"

"What was with the secret rendezvous?" Allie asked (becoming increasingly more direct with every sip of her cocktail) as she placed her glass back down upon the table.

"They weren't secret," Brittany mumbled, because they weren't. She just didn't tell anyone about them, she didn't see the big deal. She silently cursed Tina for not keeping her mouth shut. (Did that mean she wanted the meetings to be secret?)

"You didn't tell Mom, not that I blame you," Allie quickly added as Brittany gifted her with a glare, "and you didn't tell me."

"I don't have to tell you everything," Brittany grumbled.

"I know." Allie shrugged lifting her glass to her mouth once more, "so what did you go to see her for... twice?"

"I just wanted to thank her," Brittany offered after a small silence.

"Twice." Allie added earning yet another glare from Brittany.

"Once, for the thank you," Brittany corrected her sister, "Olivia pressured her into another visit, and she couldn't say no, and then I couldn't say no."

Allie nodded her head in understanding - she had been on the receiving end of Olivia's expectant and pleading face. It was pretty near impossible to say no to (hence why Brian had seen 'The Princess and the Frog' forty-seven times). "That kid has some serious manipulating skills. All she has to do is bat those big brown beauties at you and you cave."

"I know, and that's all there is to it." Brittany insisted, even though her mind instantly flashed to Santana's face and those brown eyes that Brittany was pretty sure she could get lost in. She shook her head to dislodge the thought - Brittany knew that thinking of Santana while her sister was present was not a smart move. Allie was observant and would guess exactly what she thinking about or, more accurately, who.

"So what's she like, besides beautiful?" Allie asked her face open and inquiring.

"She's a woman," Brittany answered evasively with a shrug of her shoulders. She really did not want to talk about this with Allie tonight.

Brittany knew that her sister would keep asking her questions. Allie generally pried far too much and Brittany wasn't sure what she thought of Santana. Sure there had been something between them the other day, and it had been fun and exciting and playful, but Brittany had felt the underlying intensity between the two of them when they stood in the hallway. She had felt the other woman staring at her body, it hadn't been sleazy or overt, it had been appreciative and admiring and Brittany knew for a fact that she liked having Santana look at her. That was the problem. She had liked it, and it had confused her, and the last thing Brittany wanted or needed was her sister throwing her insinuating comments at the situation - it would force Brittany to think about the beautiful woman in a way that made her heart race.

"That fact was established early on Brittany, stop avoiding the question." Allie told Brittany with a quirk of her sculpted brows - her face suddenly more serious.

"She is Olivia's new favourite person," Brittany admitted, because it was the truth. Olivia liked to talk about Santana all the time.

"I know, I have heard all about how awesome Santana is, and how awesome Santana's dog is, and her awesome house, and her servants and her amazing gardens and how she lives on her own, and how she is pretty sure that she's Santana's best friend, because she's hers, and no one could have a better best friend than her..."

"Did she really say that?" Brittany interrupted slightly shocked at what Olivia had been saying. Usually she asked her questions like 'does she think Santana will like this?' or 'does she think Santana has one of those?', but the best friend thing had never been brought up. They had only known each other for a little over a week and Brittany couldn't help the concern that flooded her chest as she absorbed Allie's words.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Britt?" Allie asked her face mirroring Brittany's as she enquired about her sister's shift in mood.

"Nothing," but Brittany couldn't help but groan. She hadn't known that Olivia thought that much of Santana, and that was a problem.

Her daughter was getting attached, or already was attached, to a woman she barely knew. While Brittany didn't think I'll of Santana she also didn't want her daughter getting hurt. For all she knew, the woman could leave at any time; there was something about the house and Santana's occupation of it that Brittany found odd.

She had said she was a song writer and despite the fact that she had avoided answering her question of who she worked for, Brittany couldn't help the thought running through her head that Santana usually rubbed elbows with people who were a lot higher up the social ladder than a washed up ex-dancer turned dance teacher and her young daughter.

"Okay, here's the thing Britt, I heard all about how much Olivia likes Santana, but I haven't heard anything from you."

Brittany sighed as Allie started in on the Santana questions once more, "it's only been a week, and I barely know the woman."

As soon at the words had left her mouth, Brittany felt her mind involuntarily fill with images and thoughts of what an eventful week it had been - all due to Olivia and Santana. Once again thinking of the woman forced Brittany's mind to recall the final moments of her last visit with Santana. Her mouth dried and cheeks flushed once again as she recalled how she had run away like some frightened colt the minute she had seen Olivia watching them. She hadn't know how long her daughter had been standing there or what she had heard or how much of it the eight year old understood. It frightened her a little.

"Why are you blushing?" Allie suddenly asked, stopping Brittany from delving too deeply into her thoughts on the matter.

"No reason," Brittany muttered as she shifted herself away from her sister inquisitive gaze.

"Come on Britt..." Allie encouraged in all seriousness, the teasing disappearing from her tone as she took in Brittany's look of unease.

"I might have flirted with her... a little." Brittany admitted quietly as she took her bottom lip lightly between her teeth.

"Might have?" Allie asked carefully, seemingly mindful of the reaction she had drawn from her older sister.

"Okay, I did flirt with her, but she ran away and then I ran away. And now everything is so messed up, or at least I think it is." Brittany divulged; that was basically what had happened. Sure, it was the diluted version, but it was still the basic facts of what had happened between her and Santana.

Allie's eyebrows shot into her hairline at Brittany's words, "ran away? Are you for real? Jesus, Brittany, doesn't say much for your skills or your confidence."

"Hey, I have mad flirting skills!" Brittany responded defensively. She did, Santana had appreciated them, and hell she had appreciated them so much she had leaned in to kiss her, so she must have some game, no matter how small.

"Clearly not," Allie snorted, "if they're so bad that they can scare a woman off that is impressive in all the wrong ways."

"She came back and it's complicated."

"Why is it complicated?" Allie asked trying to get more information about what had happened.

Brittany drew in air through her nostrils and shifted her gaze down to stare at the table they were sitting behind. She knew that if she closed her eyes she could still feel the way the other woman's breath had ghosted over her face or the way that her body hummed when Santana was close to her.

Brittany looked up and caught her sister's small nod of encouragement before she dropped her gaze once more. She shook her head, unsure of what else she should tell her sister. Her words were honest; everything about the situation with Santana was complicated and led to confusion. She had only known Santana for a week. But in that week she had seen her three times and each time the confusion grew. She didn't know what to tell her sister because she liked Santana, the beautiful, rich, charming woman that had enchanted her daughter so readily.

Brittany would admit to herself to herself that she was attracted to Santana, she had felt that from the first time they had met, but it had gotten out of hand the last time they were together. Santana had complimented her and Brittany had felt her heart rate sky rocket as she responded to it. It was complemented by the way Santana's hand had gently squeezed her bicep as she leaned into her. To Brittany, it was complicated because of the way that Santana's smell had seemed to engulf her every sense. It was complicated because of the way Santana's fingertips had brushed her skin as the shorter woman had moved a strand of hair from in front of her eyes, and it was complicated because of the way her skin had burned at that slightest of touches.

The way that Santana had called her beautiful and shifted her weight forward had changed everything. Brittany was fairly sure Santana was going to kiss her; in fact she was certain that she was going to kiss her and Brittany was certain that she wanted to kiss her back. Then Olivia had come into the hallway, eyes confused and wondering. And now everything was complicated.

"It's complicated because..." Brittany hesitated before she looked into her sister's eyes, "nothing."

"It's complicated because nothing?" Allie asked her as her brows raised sceptically, before she lifted her mojito off the table once again. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything Britt?"

"A girl's gotta have her secrets," Brittany mumbled using one of her sister's favourite idioms as she turned back to look over towards the bar, and away from her sister's questioning gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and please take the time to review to let me know what you think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Becca once again for the beta job and making this make sense!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review/add/alert/PM you guys are amazing and I love hearing for you all. Hope you all enjoy this next part! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Brittany lifted a hand and shielded her sensitive eyes from the harsh light that was bouncing of the reflective surfaces of her sister's ultra-modern kitchen (it must have been designed solely to amplify a hangover) and she groaned at the throb of pain the movement caused in her head. She realized that she was neither as young as she used to be nor was she as good at handling her liquor. The years of lessened drinking, working and raising Olivia, had destroyed any semblance of an alcohol tolerance she once had - a fact that Allie had conveniently forgotten last night.

Still, her lack of booze handling skills was not the only reason she felt a little rough this morning. No, her heavy work schedule the previous day had robbed her of any ability to recover quickly. Of course there was also the fact that in an hour she was going to have to teach a room full of fifteen year-olds a complicated hip-hop routine; just the thought of that task drained any remaining energy from her limbs.

The main reason for her hangover sat across from her groaning occasionally and mumbling something about the injustice of it all. A part of Brittany knew that it was a little unfair to blame her sister, but she couldn't help it. If it was not for Allie's ridiculous scheming then she would not feel like a drowned skunk. From the throbbing of her head, to the dryness in her mouth and throat (which it seemed no amount of water could alleviate - because Brittany had sure as hell tried to drink the entire states supply), down to her light sensitive eyes and less than mobile limbs, all of her problems could be reduced to Allie and her endless supply of mojitos and her idea of a girls night out and her stupid shiny kitchen.

The room was far too bright, everything was polished and shiny and Brittany was finding it hard to focus on anything. Today she wished her sister had picked something a little less flashy and a little more muted, like the type of kitchen at home. Something dull, something boring or, at least, blinds or a tablecloth. Really, anything that would stop all of the brightness that was making her brain hurt.

Brittany dropped her hand and kept her eyes half lidded as she stared directly at the small clean white plate and the butter knife sitting only a few inches in front of her. Next to the plate, there was a white coffee cup, resting upon a grey slate coaster, although she didn't know why a coaster was needed on a stone surface; it wasn't like the hot cup could leave a heat ring.

Brittany shook the thought from her mind and shifted her gaze once more towards the centre of the island. Her eyes jumped past the spread of newspapers, magazines and several unopened letters littering the surface without pause. But her gaze stopped briefly to admire the tall colourful hand blown glass vase that was filled with an assortment of rich red freshly cut chrysanthemums before it focused upon the only redeeming facet of her hung-over morning.

There, sitting dead centre of the island and doing a wonderful job and distracting Brittany, was the source of the divine smells that were wafting around the kitchen. Freshly pressed coffee sat in a cafetiere next to a jug half-filled with ice cubes and mineral water. Both of these precious items sat alongside a plate of freshly toasted English muffins slathered in butter and still steaming. All three were calling to her, but Brittany had another goal in mind before she indulged in them.

Instead, she focused on a small rectangle of plastic and foil covering several tiny white tablets of desperately needed drugs. Her motivation had been single-minded as she dragged herself out of the shower and down the stairs with the promise of aspirin.

Luckily for her, Brian in his infinite (and very sober) wisdom had taken out some aspirin and prepared breakfast and coffee before he had left moments ago. In fact, Brian had taken care of absolutely everything and Brittany was grateful; in her current state she didn't know if she would have been able to deal with a bright and cheerful Olivia. Well, at least not before a cup of coffee and a few pain meds.

The knowledge that the sooner she downed the pills the sooner her hangover would be somewhat alleviated was present and so Brittany scooped up small sliver and white sleeve and popped two of the little white pills into her hand. She filled her coffee cup with the black liquid and her glass up with the ice cold water before she internally thanked Brian as the tablets were thrown into her mouth and followed with a glass of water.

"My head is banging," Allie murmured from her position slumped on top of the island drawing Brittany's attention away from the water and pain relief medication she had just consumed. "I feel like shit."

Brittany rolled her eyes at that; she could just about see her sister from her position. Her head was flopped sideways upon the work surface trying to draw some sort of comfort or relief from the cold stone.

"You look like shit," Brittany told her sister. She liked to be honest and the truth of the matter was that Allie really did look awful. Her usually perfectly styled hair had disappeared and left a crumpled mass of blonde sticking up all over. It was pretty clear to Brittany from the smell of booze that was still radiating from her that she had yet to shower.

"I'm never drinking again," Allie groaned pathetically and let out a small sobbing sound that caused Brittany to snort in disbelief.

"You say that every time," Brittany pointed out. What was occurring now was pretty much her sister's after drinking routine. Ever since Allie had first gotten drunk (overly so) at age fifteen she liked to get as drunk as humanly possible. Then spend the next day moaning about what a bad idea it was to drink every ounce of liquor in sight, before deciding that she would never, ever do it again. Brittany didn't see the routine stopping anytime soon.

"Why aren't you as screwed up as me?" Allie asked as she cracked open an eye and pouted at Brittany's fresh faced appearance.

Brittany was pretty sure she had looked the same when she had woken up, but refusing to look in the mirror had saved her from really knowing. Then a shower and drinking half her body weight in water had managed to make her somewhat presentable. "Well that would be because one, I didn't drink as much as you, and two, I had this thing called a shower."

Brittany narrowed her eyes as Allie opened her mouth to give a sarcastic response, but the sudden movement of an attempted head lift created a very visible reaction in the other blonde woman who quickly dropped her head back down to the cool surface, her face tinged with green. "Britt I think I'm gonna puke."

"I'm not surprised with the amount of booze you downed last night," Brittany mused. Allie had drunk way more than she had and wouldn't have stopped if the bar hadn't closed at two. "Take two of these." Brittany slid the tablets across the work surface towards her sister and watched as they bumped straight into her unmoving and outstretched hand.

"Please don't remind me of how much I drank," Allie pleaded as she blindly grasped the item Brittany had given her and slowly moved her head upwards. "I already had Brian giving me shit about that last night after he helped me when I threw up in the sink."

"Gross." Brittany scrunched up her face and looked away from her sister. She hadn't heard her puking, then again she had fallen face first onto the mattress fully dressed and had woken up the same way this morning.

"It was," Allie agreed as Brittany liberated a muffin from the stack and threw it on the small plate before her. Brittany cut into the soft bread as her sister followed her earlier example and quickly popped two out of the pills she had given her chasing them with water and coffee.

Brittany took a bite of her muffin and moaned lowly as she savoured the bread. She watched her sister drink her coffee cautiously and mulled over the demeanour of Brian when he had kindly woken her up this morning so that she wouldn't be late for work. He had looked anything other than his usually immaculate self. There were dark marks under his eyes and his suit, while clean, had looked slightly rumpled. Brittany had thought it was Olivia related, now she knew differently - it was Allie related. Brittany had looked after her fair share of drunks and, even when sober, it was no walk in the park.

"So, last night was fun," Allie slowly smiled as she placed her cup down upon its coaster and looked at Brittany.

"It was?" Brittany asked with a small frown as she tried to recall what was so fun about their night. Her sister dragging her out on a work night and plying her with cocktails so she could give her the third degree wasn't her idea of fun, but she chose not to vocalise her true thoughts on the matter.

"It was." Allie nodded, ignoring Brittany's questioning response.

"If you say so." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and picked up her own coffee cup to take a sip.

"Come on, you had fun. Admit it, Britty. You ripped up that dance floor," Allie laughed and Brittany reluctantly smiled back at her both in response to the nickname she hadn't called her since she was seven and the fact that she had danced most of the night away.

Brittany tilted her head to one side and considered her sister's comment, "Okay, the dancing was fun." It was the only part of the night Brittany had enjoyed. Well, that was not exactly true - she had enjoyed Allie's company and her insanely brutal comments about everyone else that began once she had stopped asking Brittany questions about her complicated relationship with Santana and what was exactly complicated about the whole thing.

"I knew it!" Allie shouted in triumph and then winced when her own loud voice reverberated in her ears. Brittany shook her head at her sister and secretly smirked, as it served her right for being so smug.

"Dancing is always fun," Brittany admitted, because it was. She always had fun dancing, it didn't matter what style or to what type of music, she always enjoyed moving her body. It was effortless; like breathing to her, and it did not hurt that she looked amazing doing it.

"Even when you are teaching those clueless oafs how to dance with their future wives?" Allie asked as her eyebrows rose speculatively.

Brittany nodded; it was actually one of her favourite reasons to teach someone to dance, apart from when she was teaching children. The opportunity to help the men and women who came in and desperately wanted to learn how to dance with his or her partner was something that Brittany always enjoyed. The effort they were willing to expend to make the dance perfect was inspiring. Brittany was just glad that she could help them, even if it was in such a small way. "Fancy calling Brian an oaf - you know I taught him to dance with you."

Allie waved off the Brian dancing comment and suddenly smirked in a way that made Brittany know she wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her sister's mouth next. "You remember what else last night was supposed to be about?"

Brittany's brow creased as she gently exhaled, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"It was supposed to be so we could talk about the problem that is Artie," Allie breathed with a lift of her sculpted brows.

"Must have slipped my mind," Brittany mumbled as she sighed internally; she should have known that Artie would be a subject that was raised at some point. After all, that was the whole reason they had gone out, she had just managed to successfully dodge the bullet all night. Now, however, Brittany knew that there was no escape.

"How convenient," Allie smirked, "then again with all the talk of Olivia's lady friend and your God awful attempt at flirting I'm not surprised that you forgot about Captain Boring."

"Allie," Brittany chastised her sister. Artie, while not overtly stimulating, wasn't exactly boring - she was pretty sure he had mentioned having some hobbies over dinner. What those hobbies were she couldn't say, because she hadn't really been listening.

"Let's cut to the chase, what are you going to do about him?" Allie asked her eyes conveying the fact that she wouldn't be distracted from her attempt to get Brittany to talk.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know what to do about the situation. Artie wasn't a bad guy and was cute in his own way. Brittany had no doubt that if she got to know him that she would end up liking him, maybe even loving him if the circumstances were right and she were given enough time. Only the circumstances weren't right, he sparked nothing in her and that was crux of the problem.

Then there was Olivia. Brittany allowed her gaze to automatically seek out the object of her thoughts. Looking through the huge open space that separated her sister's kitchen from her front room Brittany quickly spotted her little girl sprawled out on her sister's green Polder sofa staring up at and occasionally laughing at some brightly coloured cartoon splashed across the massive TV that took up most of the back wall.

Brittany couldn't help but smile; she also couldn't help but think about how Olivia had reacted to Artie. She hadn't hated him, but she hadn't liked him either. Sure, she could get to know him, but something told Brittany that her daughter would always be distant and indifferent towards him. Besides, there was no way that she was going to subject her daughter to someone she didn't like, it was not fair to Olivia or to the person, and Olivia's dislike wasn't something she wanted to endure either.

"Well, you better come up with some idea Britt," Allie said her voice getting lost as she lifted her coffee cup once more.

"I mean, he's nice enough..." Brittany said voicing her earlier thought to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"From last night I gather that you don't want nice and you don't want Artie." Allie stated without a smirk and when Brittany's eye caught her sister's, she wondered when she had become so obvious - until Allie started talking again. "I'm thinking that taking another trip to see a certain San…"

"I don't know what I want Allie," Brittany interrupted her sister, halting her from saying the name of the woman she hadn't quite been able to shake from her mind since she had first laid eyes upon her.

"You know denials not a good thing," Allie grunted as she placed her cup down and clasped her hands together on top of the work surface.

Brittany shook her head, "I'm not in denial."

"If you say so." Allie said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not, I'm just confused." Brittany confessed to the half-truth.

Allie rolled her eyes (clearly not believing a word that tumbled out of her sister's mouth) and then got this strange look on her face, a look that Brittany knew well. "Let's look at it another way. Where did he say he would take you out to dinner?"

"Conrad, you know that fancy restaurant over in Dayton," Brittany elaborated; she had been impressed with Artie's choice in restaurant then and still was. It wasn't often that she got asked out these days and when she did and, when she actually went, they didn't take her to expensive restaurants. Dingy bars and all you can eat BBQ joints were the extent of the imagination from the guys her mom had set her up with.

"Well, that's not a bad offer," Allie perked up at the date plan and nodded in satisfaction. "Brian took me there a couple of weeks ago; the grilled asparagus is to die for." Allie moaned and rolled her eyes upwards as she got lost in the memory of her last meal at Conrad.

"I don't know," Brittany mumbled bringing her sister back from her food fantasy with a small frown.

"Look at it this way, if it's boring you can ask him about his job and zone out, I do it with Brian all the time!" Allie shrugged her shoulders and Brittany couldn't help but shake her head at her sister and, for what seems like the millionth time in her life, wonder how the hell they were related. Sure she had zoned out on Artie once, but to hear her sister did it all the time with her husband made Brittany once again feel sorry for Brian.

"Poor Brian," Brittany uttered softly under her breath.

"What poor about Brian?" Allie asked in mock offence, "he gets to sleep with me, I know people who would die for that opportunity."

"Who? Name them!" Brittany demanded finding humour in her sister's over-inflated sense of self. Admittedly, she was hot, but she didn't see a line of guys queuing up for her and if they ever did, once they got to know her they would likely run a mile away.

"Not important. What is important is if your date sucks, at least you have gotten a free meal out of it?" Allie beamed seemingly impressed with her own logic.

"I'm not some starving homeless person," Brittany shot back slightly offended that her sister was suggesting she just go out with Artie for a free meal if not anything else. She wasn't that type of person.

"Well according to that bitch Zara's brat you are and live by a gym." Allie smoothly replied causing Brittany to frown before a reluctant smile was teased from her lips.

"Don't let Olivia hear you saying that. It's a sensitive subject." Brittany warned with a shake of her head. It had only been a week or so since the whole dreaded incident and Olivia was still sensitive about the whole issue.

"God no, getting the Garnish mad at me is a fate worse than death. But you know thinking about it some more, maybe you should go," Allie sucked in her bottom lip into her mouth and looked at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked in shock, "you just said he was Captain Boring." Brittany couldn't believe the 180 her sister had just made: one minute she was saying Artie was boring and now she was telling her to go out with him.

"And I stand by that, but one date has its advantages," Allie said as she shot a pointed look towards her fridge-freezer where a variety of pictures where stuck to the surface with small magnets. One was slightly larger than the rest and depicted all three current generations of the Pierce women.

"Mom," Brittany breathed as she began to feel the tip of her sister's logic slither into her brain. It wasn't too bad as far as ideas went, but Brittany knew that if she did date him for the specific purpose of distracting their mom, it would come back to bite her on the ass.

"Bingo, you go on one date, she gets off your back." Allie nodded seemingly satisfied with her idea.

Brittany still didn't really like what was being suggested. It had an infinite number of opportunities to go wrong or backfire in some way. Besides, their mom was super stubborn and she wasn't known for backing off. "What if she doesn't?"

Brittany watched as her sister considered her question, her lips twisting to one side. "Well, I'll step in; I'll deflect and make up some story about him being the leader of the Lima handicapped section of the Aryan Brotherhood or something; that's sure to put her off." Allie nodded along with her words and Brittany's eyes widened. She wouldn't put it past her sister to actually do it. She was always making outlandish comments; it was something they shared - only Allie's tended to be a little hurtful.

"You're such a thoughtful sister, but you can't tell mom that." She couldn't have her sister brand him a racist, even if it was just to her mother, the woman had friends, and they_ talked_. "It would be just our luck that she would get him arrested for inciting a hate crime or something."

"It was a joke Britt. As if I would actually do something like that," Allie murmured and tried to look innocent even though Brittany could see right through it.

"I'm not going to respond to that, because we both know it is something you would do," Brittany told Allie before taking a deep breath and making her decision. Really, she knew what she was about to say was the best thing for all involved; also, it would have the added benefit of saving Artie from Allie and her mom and possibly fifty years in the state pen. "I don't think I'm going to go out with him."

"Okay," Allie said simply, her eyes twinkling as she reached over and grabbed one of the cooling muffins.

"That's it? Okay?" Brittany blinked; she had been expecting a more vocal response. 'Okay' wasn't what she had in mind and it instantly made her suspicious. "Wait, did you just play me?"

"No." Allie shook her head, a smile playing about her lips as she wrapped them around the buttered muffin in her hand.

"You totally just manipulated me into that," Brittany grumbled as she shook her head.

"No I didn't," Allie said after she swallowed her mouth full of bread and adopted a serious look for a moment. "Look, what more do you want? I mean, if you want me to add further encouragement and beg you to change your mind, no can do. I don't have it in me, sure he's sweet and everything, but I think you need someone with a little bite, you know someone who you can flirt with and will possibly run away."

Brittany groaned and sent her sister a withering look that told her to shut up, "I should never have told you that story."

"No, you probably shouldn't have. But, like I was going to say earlier before you rudely interrupted me, you should maybe go back and work on your skills with her." Allie followed her words with an over-exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows.

"I'll bear that in mind," Brittany replied with a small smile.

"You do that; you deserve to be happy Britt. Who that happiness is with doesn't matter to me," Allie mumbled as she took another bite of her muffin and lost herself in humming and fawning over the soft breakfast food.

Brittany shook her head and smiled good-naturedly at her baby sister. She knew that Allie always tried to look out for her and always tried to help and in a way she had done just that. Through her pushing and misguided drunkenness she had managed to help her sorted out the Artie situation, but Santana was a whole different kettle of fish she wasn't quite ready to tackle. She knew she would have to build up her courage before she saw her again, the more she thought about it, and the more she was embarrassed by the way she ran away. It had just freaked her out a little, not the kiss or the possibility that it could have happened, it was the fact that she had wanted it to happen so desperately and the fact that they nearly had a naive little observer to their near expression of passion. Kissing a virtual stranger in front of her eight year old was not something Brittany was eager to do.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Allie asked, drawing Brittany from her internal thoughts.

"A hard day at work, then I'm off home for a long soak in hot bubble bath. Then I promised Liv that we would finish reading all about Madame Pamplemousse and her Incredible Edibles," Brittany told Allie and supressed a sigh as she thought of all the eager faces that would be waiting for her at work. Already she couldn't wait to get back home and into a hot bath before she spent the rest of her evening with Olivia. Brittany smiled fondly as she thought of the book she and Olivia had brought and started to read on Thursday. Olivia loved it so far and so did Brittany.

"Sounds agonizing! I'll drop Olivia off to mom for you," Allie offered, even though it was a plan that they had established during the week while they had been planning their night out.

"I can take her with me if she is going to be too much for you," Brittany offered, because while her sister looked better than she did an hour ago, she still didn't yet look like she was anywhere close to kicking the hangover. Brittany was aware what a handful Olivia was sober; she could be a nightmare while hung-over.

"No, she is never too much. I can handle her. She's fine with me and I'll be fine after I have had a little more coffee and a shower," Allie said gifting Brittany with a smile that told her that her sister and Olivia would be fine together.

"You're sure?" Brittany inquired as she allowed her eyes to flick down to her watch, she didn't have much time before she had to leave, but if necessary she could take Olivia with her. There were always things to do at the studio to occupy her daughter, and she knew Olivia would enjoy trying to mimic any routines she was teaching.

"Yeah, do I stink?" Allie suddenly asked, lifting one of her arms ad taking a cautious sniff at her underarm.

Brittany sent her sister a withering look at the sudden question on hygiene, which just earned her a smirk in reply. "Stop worrying, I have to go into the gallery before noon to check on a shipment. So I'll take Olivia with me and then drop her at Mom's."

"Mom should be back from her Pilates class by then." Brittany informed Allie who snorted in amusement at the fact that their mother took Pilates.

"So, Artie? When are you going to call him?" Allie asked, wanting a definite answer as to when Brittany was going to let the wheelchair bound man down. "It's been days since dinner and you have kept him waiting for an answer to his invitation to Conrad's."

"I'll call him when I take my lunch and sort everything out." It wasn't something that Brittany was relishing, but she was also aware that it was something that needed to be done.

"Excellent, I have a feeling you won't regret it." Allie smiled and nodded along with her words.

"We'll see," Brittany mused and shared her sister's smile. Allie opened her mouth and asked Brittany if she was free to attend the opening of the new show she was putting on next month and Brittany found herself getting lost in the conversation. Neither woman noticed that they had been subject to an audience for the last few moments of their conversation, just like neither woman noticed the look of concern and horror that marred the usually smooth brow that belonged to one Olivia Pierce.

* * *

><p>The sun was still high in the sky as Olivia adjusted the small pink and white rimmed Minnie Mouse sunglasses that covered her brown eyes and sat just under the pink and black helmet that covered her braided hair. It was a just about the most perfect type of day, it wasn't too hot and, while there was a breeze, it wasn't too cold either. Still Olivia was wearing a selection from her autumn wardrobe: a little bright blue mac jacket over her striped dolphin t-shirt paired with her orange skinny jeans and green converse kicks. They were the clothes that her mom had packed for her, but Olivia was grateful because she felt so right and her outfit was just perfect for her current activity.<p>

Riding her bike was one of Olivia's favourite things. She loved the feeling of exhilaration riding super-fast gained her. Nothing, short of dancing seemed to beat it. Sometimes she liked to pretend it was a pony or a horse or if she was feeling very creative then it was a unicorn or even a Pegasus. Today, Olivia didn't have the time or inclination to imagine her bike was anything other than what it really was, just a plain old bike. A plain old bike that was going to take her to her exactly where she wanted to go and fast.

Olivia looked down and scrutinised the bike she was seated on. It was a little pink beach cruiser and it was pretty cool, she had gotten it for her last birthday and then it had been way too big for her, but not now. Now (after a growth spurt), it fitted her lankier frame perfectly. A twinkling of light on a reflective surface caught her eye and caused Olivia to smile as she ran her fingers over one of the handle bar streamers that where freshly attached to the ends of her handgrips.

Her aunt Allie had bought them for her from the bike shop that was across from her gallery. They were a replacement for the plain white ones that had been on the bicycle until an hour ago. She had seen them when they had walked to the gallery from the car and had asked from them when they had been walking back to the car. It had taken Olivia a series of pouts and several bouts of begging before he aunt had caved and bought them for her. They were just about every colour of the rainbow and as big and fluffy as a cloud. They reminded her of the shiny red pompoms that her mom always held in her high school cheerleading pictures.

Olivia couldn't help but smile again as she trailed her fingers through the strips of plastic. Even her aunt had said they were cool and she would definitely have wanted them when she was kid. They made her bike look even more awesome and Olivia couldn't help the small feeling of pride that made her chest swell before a car passed and the noisy whooshing sound brought her back to the task at hand.

Olivia sighed lightly and gently chewed upon her bottom lip. Her mind was racing and so was her heart as she allowed her thoughts to run over what she had planned in the back of Allie's car. She knew the plan that had formed in her head this morning was more than likely going to get her in some serious trouble. The last time she had lied it had involved Ashley and while it hadn't ended well, it hadn't been all her fault. She had made her mom cry and her gran had been really angry. This time there wouldn't be anyone else to take a share of the blame and when everyone found out what she was about to do, Olivia was sure that someone would try to kill her.

Still, she had to do this; Olivia was positive her whole life depended on this moment. Everything depended on the fact that she was going to break a whole load of the rules she was told never to break. Besides, Olivia knew that this time was different than what happened with Ashley. This time it wasn't really lying; it was just going on a trip without telling anyone, mainly her mom and her gran. While it was bad, it had to be done.

Olivia frowned as she recalled what she had overheard this morning. She had gone to get a glass of juice when she had caught her mom and aunt discussing how she was going to call Artie. Olivia just knew that she didn't want that to happen. Sure he seemed like he was nice and all, and he had listened to her when she talked about Santana. His chair even had some cool stickers on the wheels that he got from some marathon he did in college, but he wasn't the right person for her mom. He just didn't make her smile properly and Olivia was pretty sure that her mom hadn't even been listening to what he had been saying when he had stayed for dinner. She knew she hadn't been, and even gran had only been pretending to listen. All he did was talk about computers, and in Olivia's eyes, unless it involved a game of some sort, computers were boring. Artie was boring.

Just thinking about how Artie didn't make her mom smile right confirmed to Olivia that her plan was the right one. Everyone was always telling her how smart she was and she was aware that the adults that she knew well didn't think she understood certain things, but sometimes she did, sometimes she understood all too well. She understood so much that she had seen someone who did make her mom smile properly, she had seen the person who made her mom want to listen to every word she said, and that person was her friend Santana.

She hadn't realised what the look was when she had seen her mom and Santana standing so close together, because she had never seen that look on her mom's face before. But it was a look she now perfectly understood. It was a look that she had seen other people give each other while at the park or holding hands on the street. She had seen some of her school friends' parents wear that look and she had never really understood what it meant, but as she had looked at her aunt Allie and uncle Brian gaze at each other before they kissed the other day and murmur about how they loved each other, Olivia had realised what the look was. That look was the way her mom had looked at Santana and she was pretty sure that Santana had looked at her mom the same way.

Olivia also knew that girls could like girls and boys could like boys. Her mom had told her all about it after Charlie Opie the classes main bully (besides Ashley), had picked on Sarah Kunkel because she had two moms and two dads. Olivia hadn't quite understood at the time why that was, but her mom had explained that just like everyone looked different and sounded different that sometimes people loved differently too. Sometimes boys just loved girls or girls just loved boys, but her mom taught her that sometimes girls loved girls and boys loved boys, and that they could even like both, and that it was okay no matter what gender you love. So Olivia understood why her mom and Santana had looked at each other like that the last time they had all been together and she understood that it was ok.

Olivia didn't think that what her mom and Santana had was love at first sight, even though she loved to believe in stuff like that. A lot of her favourite movies involved people falling in love the first time they met. However Olivia had seen enough of those old grey movies with her gran to realise that sometimes people didn't start out falling head over heels for each other. Sometimes they hated each other first, or sometimes they just liked each other. The first time her mom and Santana had met, her mom had shouted at her and had been rude. So Olivia didn't think they had loved other and if that was the case and her mom and Santana just liked each other than that was enough for Olivia, because she knew that just like in the movies they could become something more.

Olivia knew that she had to talk to Santana and find out if she really did like her Mom, because she was way better than Artie. She didn't talk about circuits and boards and all that electronic stuff. No, Santana told her what New York and Los Angeles was like and about all about the places she had visited in the world. She told her stories from when she was a kid and she explained things to her when she asked a question even if she wasn't really sure of the right answer.

Olivia's eyes Santana was just the coolest. So, if she did like her mom, then Olivia couldn't think of anything that would be more perfect than for Santana to date her mom. It would be amazing, because she liked Santana and knew that Santana liked her, and if she was right Santana and her mom liked each other. So Olivia didn't mind if they went out on dates, because she could go too, and that would mean that she would get to see Santana and Bonaparte more, and get to spend more time at Santana's house (with the added bonus that she will get strawberry milkshakes like every day of the week). Olivia was certain that there is nothing that could be more perfect.

Smiling at her thoughts and with her mind made up, Olivia nodded to herself before tightening the strap upon her helmet. She was pretty sure that she remembered the route to Santana's house - she just lived somewhere beyond the park. Slowly pushing off from the pavement her bike wobbling once and then twice before her feet found purchase on the peddles and with three strong pumps of her thin legs Olivia found herself gliding down the street and towards her destination, towards Santana.

* * *

><p>Staring at the keys on the piano before her Santana just wanted to scream out in frustration. While she had taken Kurt's advice, and had even scoffed at the fact that her friend had been convinced that this break would help her get her spark back, Santana couldn't help the sharp stab of anger that lanced through her because some part of her was convinced he was right. She would have even put up with his incessant 'I told you sos' if it had meant that she got her music mojo back. The only problem was that Kurt's master plan had failed and while the trip home hasn't been as bad as she had initially anticipated, her previous ability to so effortlessly write beautiful songs was still missing.<p>

Looking up from the keyboard Santana scanned the area; she had tried everything while she was here. She had tried forcing herself to work, she had tried relaxing, she had even tried playing old songs and attempting to improve upon them, or twist the melody to inspire some new words. Hell, she had even tried writing about what had happened to her, but nothing seemed right, no words were right, no melody no matter how haunting sounded good enough to express what she was feeling.

In fact being in this room and her continued inability to work was depressing her further. So much so that the glass of scotch that sat just with arms reach was looking better by the minute. She knew she should probably go and sit somewhere else, that this room was taunting her. Santana also knew she shouldn't drink the alcohol that was lacing the glass in front of her; Emma had already shot her a disapproving look when she had brought her something to eat an hour ago and had caught a glimpse of the bottle sitting atop the piano. But it was so tempting and crying out to soothe her. It would offer her an escape from her problems for a little while longer.

"Santana?" Santana lifted her head at her name and looked towards the doorway where her housekeeper stood, looking as nervous as a bird just about to take its first flight. Santana wondered if she was truly that frightening, scores of assistants who Kurt had employed and who had failed to perform to her standards had ended up looking for new jobs after only a month of working for her would tell you that she was, but there was something in Emma's face that told Santana she wasn't interrupting her just for the hell of it.

"Emma? Didn't I ask not to be disturbed?" Santana grumbled, as she flicked a sculpted brow upwards.

"Yes, how much have you had to drink?" Emma suddenly asked, shocking Santana with her boldness. She didn't know why Emma had suddenly grown a pair, but she found she didn't like it.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked desperately trying to keep hold of the fury bubbling in her chest. She had tried to be a little more tolerant after the way she had treated Emma after the whole Brittany thing. She knew she was out of line speaking to the other woman like that; her parents hadn't raised her that way. So for the past few days she had let the woman fuss over her and had even eaten the food she provided in some form of non-verbal apology.

"How much have you had to drink?" Emma persisted her eyes looking from Santana and then towards the bottle and glass tumbler.

Clearing her throat Santana gritted her teeth and held back of the urge to tell the redhead to go fuck herself. "Look, I may have been a little more accommodating over the past few days, but that doesn't give you a free pass to question my drinking habits."

"I just need to know," Emma said softly, her eyes begging Santana to answer the question.

"Fucking hell, I've only had a sip okay?" Santana spat, answering Emma's initial question honestly. "A single sip, I have just been staring at it for two hours. While I know I'm not far off of being an alcoholic, I'm not that bad quite yet." While the comment was delivered sarcastically, Santana couldn't hold back the emotional tone to her voice as the truth of the statement stabbed at her heart. Two hours was more than enough time for her to have drunk the bottle of scotch. She also knew people who would say it was only a matter of time before she followed in the footsteps of so many talented but flawed artists; Santana, however, thought she'd probably be dead before that could happen.

"Thank God," Emma breathed as she stepped fully into the room while throwing a nervous look over her shoulder.

"Emma, you're skating on thin ice," Santana warned as the slim woman nodded in acknowledgment of the fact that she was pushing Santana's buttons and annoying the slender brunette. "Why did you want to know if I had been drinking, I don't see what that has to do with you?"

"It doesn't, but we have a guest." Emma informed Santana.

"A guest?" Santana echoed softly her brow frowning. The last time Emma had uttered those words she had spent the afternoon entertaining two blondes, one tall, one small. "Brittany?" Santana asked as she looked at Emma, her eyes holding a touch of hope she desperately tried to banish. The enchanting woman had her cardigan, so Santana had been expecting to see her at some point. As the days went by that hope had dwindled into nothing. Then with a few words from Emma it was back, just as strong as when it first appeared.

"No." Emma shook her head seeming almost apologetic before her looked back over her shoulder.

"No? then who…" before she could finish Santana watched as a small blur of blue and orange came barrelling through the doorway and straight into her arms knocking the breath from her chest. Instinctively, Santana wrapped her arms around the body she found pressed into her own and returned the embrace that was being so freely given to her. Soft blonde hair tickled the side of her cheek and jaw as the scent of fresh soap and bubble-gum shampoo instantly made a path up her nostrils.

Pulling back slightly, Santana allowed her eyes to track over the face of the little girl who refused to relinquish her hold upon her neck. "Olivia?"

"Santana, I had to see you straight away, its super important!" Olivia confessed slightly breathless, her eyes large wide and filled with trust. Her cheeks were tinged rosy red from the ride over and Santana could still feel the slight tingle on the side of her neck from where the cold flesh had connected with her own.

Santana felt her eyebrows rise as she allowed Olivia's words to sink in and the small blonde to pull her into another hug. Looking towards Emma Santana noticed she had been joined by Will who was holding a small pink and black bike helmet. Santana had no doubt that Olivia had something interesting to tell her, but the looks on the faces of the other two people in the room Santana couldn't help the small slither of apprehension that crept up her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just want to say thanks to Becca once again for her beta job. She makes my ramblings so much better!**

**Over 200 reviews wow. Once again I never thought I would get that many. Thanks to everyone for those reviews/adds/alerts and all you lurkers as well for reading. You are all great and make me want to write better and faster. So on with the show. Hope you all enjoy it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The warmth emanating from Olivia was addictive and Santana found she didn't really want to relinquish her hold. She knew that it was ridiculous and was sure that it would sound even odder than it was if she vocalised the thought. Santana could not remember the last time that she experienced the comfort and familiarity of a hug. Well, voluntarily that was.

Santana didn't remember being manhandled by the paramedics and her hospital stay was hazy. She had a vague recollection of her sobbing mother draping her body over her own and she recalled waking to find both Mercedes and Kurt holding her hands. But hugs, outside the hospital, were not something people would associate with her. She always had her arms folded across her chest as a warning that she was not to be touched. Most wouldn't even want to touch her even if they had the opportunity because her reputation as a bitch preceded her.

As a kid she had been hugged; her nanny had hugged her and she could recall that her mother had hugged her when she was really young, but at some point it had stopped. She wasn't sure when or why. Maybe she was too old, or too stubborn, but whatever the case, it had been a long time since anyone had shown such joy at just seeing her that they just had to hold her. She liked it.

She did not even hug the women with whom she enjoyed her brief and occasional dalliances. She didn't hold hands, she didn't murmur sweet nothings, sometimes they did not even share a kiss. Santana had to admit that the only types of hugs she generally received from anyone were of the naked sweaty kind. Even then she wasn't that into them lingering, she usually got rid of her conquests quickly. Intimacy had never been her strong suit and the few times that she attempted to learn it was quickly shoved back in her face.

Santana fought the scowl that wanted to overtake her features at her less than happy thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell upon that shit as she had more pressing matters at hand than her fucked up relationship issues and problems with intimacy. Taking a deep breath Santana pulled back slightly. After she removed one of her hands from Olivia's back Santana grasped Olivia's chin and tilted her head back.

"Where's your mom?" Santana asked as Olivia pulled her face from her grasp and resumed her previous position. Santana placed her hand back and continued to hold the little girl in her arms. Olivia didn't' seem like she wanted to move and Santana wasn't going to force her.

"At work," Olivia mumbled into her neck and Santana felt her brow crease further with that information. She didn't know how Olivia had gotten here but the helmet that Will was holding was giving Santana a clue and some very unpleasant visuals.

"Okay," Santana said, the word drawn out as she flicked her gaze towards Emma who in turn looked towards Will and then back towards Olivia, "then how did you get here?"

"On my bike," Olivia answered immediately, her breath washing over Santana's shoulder.

"On your bike? Well who brought you?" Santana asked, secretly hoping that it was Brittany who had brought Olivia with her to return her sweater and just had yet to make an appearance.

A small silence stretched out and Santana's stomach twisted violently as it dragged on. Looking up towards the doorway Santana could only see two people and neither of them were who she wanted to see. She wanted to see a flash of blonde and two beautifully captivating turquoise eyes. Instead, all she got was two faces with looks each equally apologetic and slightly uncomfortable.

"She was on her own," Will answered after a time, breaking the silence. His mouth turned down at the sides and his brow creased as he softly relayed the information in his possession.

"On her own? What do you mean on her own?" Santana demanded of Will as she allowed some of her confusion to pour into her voice.

It wasn't exactly what Santana had wanted to hear, but at the same time it was the news she had been expecting and dreading since Olivia had flown into her arms. In a way the kid was a little rebel, Santana knew it was one of the things that endeared her to her, and it was also the thing that was making her concerned.

"I mean, she was at the gate on her bike, alone. There was no one else there. She pressed the buzzer and Emma answered the intercom. She contacted me and I went down to open the gates personally as soon as I could."

Santana nodded and sent both of her two employees' grateful looks despite the frown that had now firmly fixed itself on her brow. "You were by yourself? You came all the way here on your own? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Santana asked Olivia desperately trying to keep the worry and frustration from pouring her tone. She didn't know how she could stress the danger of Olivia's actions without upsetting the small girl.

"Yeah. I had to cross two big roads," Olivia said as she pulled back slightly and looked into Santana's eyes.

"You could have been hurt Olivia," Santana told the small girl finally allowing a small sliver of her emotions to seep through.

It immediately had a reaction. Santana caught the brief shimmer of tears as Olivia's head dipped slightly, reminding Santana of that short time after they had first met, when she had taken her home and had tried to reassure Brittany that Olivia was fine.

"I was careful, honest. I rode on the sidewalk and used all the crosswalks. Besides, I had my helmet on and I didn't ride too fast." Olivia swore as she looked up again with her eyes shimmering.

Santana sighed at the given explanation. "That's not exactly what I meant."

When Olivia didn't reply and just looked away Santana resisted the urge to turn her head back. She wanted to demand that Olivia look at her and tell her she understood that her actions had been reckless. She knew Olivia was fearless and she knew Olivia was just a kid and that she probably wasn't thinking about all the dangers riding a small bike 6 miles entailed. Santana however was and couldn't seem to shake them. She could not rid herself of the image of Olivia riding all that way alone. Her stomach felt heavy and her throat seemed to tighten with every word from Olivia's mouth.

"Okay then, where is your mom?" Santana needed to know where the kid's mom was, because she just knew in her heart that Brittany didn't have a clue where Olivia was and the whole thing had disaster written all over it in a huge red letters.

"Mom is at work." Olivia nodded her head and moved closer to Santana as if seeking comfort.

"She always has extra classes on Saturdays for her advanced students, sometimes she lets me come with her."

"Olivia, your mom doesn't know you're here, does she?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"No," Olivia whispered so quietly that Santana strained to hear. But she did hear it and it caused her eyes to close as she inhaled deeply.

Santana shook her head and held back another sigh, "does anyone know you're here?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but at the same time she knew she had to find out. Unfortunately, along with any confirmation of her assumption came a pile of consequences she wasn't sure she was really equipped to deal with.

"No," Olivia whispered once more.

"Shit," Santana muttered to herself as she thought of what Brittany had been like the last time she taken home a wandering Olivia. It hadn't been pretty and Santana knew that this time had the potential to be worse.

"Santana!" The sudden shout of her name delivered with such outrage and reproach caused Santana to lift her head towards the source of the sound. Emma was still standing in the room looking disapprovingly at her employer while her husband stood slightly behind her with his free hand resting upon her shoulder.

"What?" Santana asked Emma, her brows lifted along with the question. Seconds later Emma's small hand indicated to the child in her arms which caused Santana to roll her eyes and drop her gaze to Olivia. The small girl pulled back her eyes wide and as a little smile played upon her lips. Santana shot her a wink, "I never said that okay?"

"Okay. I won't tell anyone," Olivia agreed, the small smile growing into the usual beaming one for the first time since Santana had begun her questioning.

"Do you have your cell phone on you Olivia?" Santana asked and almost immediately the smile on Olivia's face faded. Santana didn't want to upset the kid but she didn't see any other way around this situation. Olivia was technically missing and would remain that way until Santana informed her guardians of her location.

"Yeah," the small blonde nodded, "mom says I always have to have it with me if I'm outside, even when she's with me. Just in case I get lost or something…" with that, Olivia's voice trailed off and Santana's mind automatically filled in the blanks.

"Okay, hand it over." Santana held out her hand, waiting for the small device to be relinquished. She had never exchanged numbers with Brittany and therefore had no way in which to contact her. She only knew where she lived and Olivia said she wasn't there, so that left her with one other option.

"Do I have to?" Olivia asked with a pout that Santana was determined to not allow to sway her.

"Yes, I'm gonna have to call your mom," Santana explained softly.

"Why?"

Santana lifted her brows as soon as the question left Olivia's lips. She knew that the kid knew why she had to call her mom. Humouring her, Santana answered her question regardless. "Because she will be worried when she finds out you're not at home, I know that you know that."

"She's gonna be mad," Olivia stated her hands flexing where they rested against Santana's neck.

"Yeah, she is," Santana said with a nod. She had no intention of denying something that was the truth. The kid didn't need her to sugar coat it, she had first-hand experience in worrying her mom and she knew what to expect.

Olivia sighed deeply and Santana watched on as she sucked on her bottom lip. She released it with an audible 'pop' and then spoke. "She's probably going to ground me or Gran will tell her to, she did last time."

"Probably," Santana agreed. She didn't think the kid was going to get away with it this time. Last time, she had been forced to spend a week after school with the red-headed kid (which, honestly, sounded horrible). This time, Santana knew that the punishment would probably be worse.

"Maybe you can talk to her like last time?" Olivia's eyes lit up with her question and Santana couldn't help the peel of laughter that escaped her.

"Oh, you want me to deflect again, huh?"

"Yeah." As Olivia nodded and smiled brightly once more, Santana couldn't help but return the kid's grin: it was infectious.

"Hand over the phone and I'll see what I can do," Santana offered as she held up one of her hands, the palm outstretched and ready.

Olivia's mouth twisted to the right before she gave a single shrug of her shoulders. Reaching into her pocket of her blue coat she liberated a small pink flip phone. "Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?" Santana asked with a dip of a single brow as Olivia placed the cell in her hand. She had honestly been expecting the kid to put up more of a fight; she knew she would have at that age. After the worried looks and the confession about fear of getting into trouble, her ready compliance confused Santana. However, the reason was quickly revealed.

"Yep, I give you my phone and I have a milkshake while you call mom right?" It wasn't a deal that Santana recalled making, but she didn't see how she could say no. So instead she just nodded her head as Olivia started to talk again. "I'm really thirsty after my ride, it was super long and there were two hills I had to climb, actually they were more like mountains, I could swear I was in the clouds at one point. I even thought I would have to walk up them at one point they were so steep."

"Olivia you are something else." Santana shook her head along with her words.

Olivia smiled brightly at Santana's comment, which she saw as a compliment. Then she suddenly twisted her small body around as her eyes scanned the whole room. "Where's Bonaparte?"

"Should've known that was coming," Santana mumbled to herself. She still didn't know why Olivia had come all the way to see her on her own. As much as she desperately wanted to know what had caused Olivia to risk serious punishment in coming here, she didn't think she would find out the reason for at least a little while, or not until Olivia was ready. During their first meeting the kid had proven to her that she could be stubborn and evasive. The fact that a milkshake and the whereabouts of her dog had been enquired about made Santana think it wasn't anything pressing or serious. So, for the time being, she would let it go.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"I didn't see him when I came in." Santana nodded even though she didn't quite know which 'in' Olivia was referring to. It could be the gardens or the house and the little menace could be in either. He had taken to wandering into the woods over the last few days.

Emma however seemed to have knowledge that no one else did and didn't take long in answering Olivia's question. This, in turn, solved the two second old mystery of the missing French bulldog. "He's in the kitchens eating his lunch, why don't you come with me while I make your milkshake and you can see him and help me, if you like."

She really didn't want to talk to Brittany while Olivia was in the room because she knew that, in all likelihood, the other woman was going to freak-out and Olivia didn't need to hear that. Emma, it seemed, had also realized this fact and Santana gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgment at her housekeeper.

"Really?" Olivia's eyes shifted back around from Emma to Santana as she looked for permission. Santana nodded her head as Olivia released her hold on her neck and stepped back. Within seconds the little blonde was gone and was standing next to Emma. "Gran lets me help in the kitchen sometimes."

"Well then, I am sure you're going to be very useful to me. Strawberry right?" Emma looked down towards Olivia for confirmation that wasn't there. Instead, the girl shook her head.

"Nah, can I have something different? I was thinking maybe chocolate or banana, or maybe chocolate-banana."

"Well… we will have a look at what we have in stock."

"Okay." Olivia nodded accepting the housekeeper's words before she looked around her eyes instantly connecting with Santana's. "You'll have one to right Santana? I don't want to drink one by myself."

She knew that she probably shouldn't have one, seeing as milkshakes were definitely on her disallowed list. Then again, so was coffee and alcohol, so what the hell?

"I…err...sure, why not?" Santana stuttered for a moment before she nodded her head and allowed Olivia to have her way. She ignored the shocked look that Emma was giving her for drinking something other than her two favourite poisons of choice.

"Cool, I'll wait for you!" Olivia beamed back and Santana knew that she had made the little girl happy for the moment. At some point in the day the smile was going to have to fade which made Santana resolve to keep the kid happy for a little while.

"We can have them outside right?"

"Sure, milkshakes on the patio. I wouldn't miss it." After she received another beaming smile, Santana watched on as Emma, Will and the ever buoyant Olivia made their way from the room.

She couldn't help but smile herself at the thought of spending a little more time with Olivia - the girl was a little ray of sunshine in her otherwise grey and monotonous life. She didn't look at her like everyone else. Santana didn't know why, call it youth or ignorance, but she just didn't seem to see all the bullshit she carried around with her. It was uplifting, and while she was still shocked and exasperated at the fact the kid had just turned up she couldn't help the fact that she was glad she had.

She knew a lot of people wouldn't understand why she didn't mind Olivia's presence, or why she wasn't sending her straight back home. Santana would also admit that she was actually one of them. She didn't quite understand anything about her relationship with Olivia other than the fact that she was fun to be around and fun in every form was something that was missing from Santana's life. Other than escaping through her music and the occasional night out with Kurt and Mercedes, it had been for a long time since anything, or anyone, had made her feel insouciant. Olivia offered her something carefree and light and all she asked for in return was an ice-cold beverage, her canine and a little attention.

However, that fun would have to wait for a little while. Santana stared at the little piece of pink plastic in her hand. She wasn't really looking forward to what was to come, but she knew she couldn't put it off. She had a mother's worry to ignite and extinguish before enjoying a chocolate-banana milkshake that was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Brittany?"<p>

At the sound of her name Brittany automatically turned and found her eyes falling on the speaker, Matt Rutherford. Her fellow dance teacher and sometimes dance partner. He was currently poking his head through the door with his ever present half smile.

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled and gave Matt a small wave which he eagerly returned.

"Phone call."

"I'm kinda busy here Matt," Brittany said through her smile as she pointed to the group of teenaged girls who were still mimicking her earlier moves. They weren't too bad and it wasn't taking that long to teach them her intricate routine which was surprising her. Some were naturally better than others, but they were all giving it their best and that was all Brittany ever asked.

"I know," Matt acknowledged with a tilt his head, "it sounds important though." Brittany pondered Matt's words as he finally stepped into the room. It was rare that anyone called her when she was working. Olivia was taken care of and, as a rule, didn't call her. Her mom generally left messages with whoever was at reception and Allie texted her. The only other people she spent any regular time with also worked here. So it wasn't like they needed to contact her via phone.

"You go and I'll take over," Matt offered graciously, drawing Brittany from her thoughts.

"You sure?" Brittany asked to be polite. She knew his one on one session had cancelled this morning due to some emergency. So he had been working by himself - hard from the sheen of sweat she could see covering his sleek body. She didn't want to impose upon him more than she already had over the past few weeks, impositions due entirely to Olivia.

"Yeah, yeah, go before I change my mind."

"Ok, you remember the choreography right?" Brittany asked, knowing that she had tried it out on him before releasing it on her class. Admittedly, he had more experience than her girls, but she needed the extra input just to make sure she wasn't pushing them too hard.

"I do, go answer you call Miss Pierce." Brittany nodded and smiled as she heard Matt start to dish out orders to some of those lagging behind. Quickly making her way from the studio and into the corridor, it didn't take Brittany more than a few seconds to reach the reception of the small dance studio.

It didn't surprise her in the slightest to find Tina was sitting behind the desk. Usually a couple of their older and more advanced students manned the desk for them. They did it in exchange for some extra cash and free studio time, but the other woman was free for the day as far as

Brittany knew. She probably gave whoever was supposed to be working the day off.

To Brittany Tina looked busy and frustrated, but there was nothing surprising about that when Brittany realized what she was looking at. Tina's brow was creased and she was rapidly chewing on the end of a pencil as she stared at the large ledger open in front of her. Brittany knew that book well, it detailed their accounts and she would quickly admit to not understanding a thing that was in it.

"There's a call for me?" Brittany asked as she drew level with Tina and leaned upon the semi-circle of wood and metal that separated the two of them. "Bookkeeping?"

Tina looked up with a grimace, "yep, hey do you think you can get your mom to look at these? I try and I try, but I can't seem to make sense of it. I know it's not very Asian of me, but what can I say? I suck."

"Sure, I'll take them home with me," Brittany said, her mom was an accountant and she was a good one too. Brittany knew that the older woman would probably moan, but she would do it as long as her daughter asked. At the end of the day she didn't want her oldest daughter's livelihood to fail. The added bonus was that she would do it for free.

"Excellent, I'm just running to Flavor for lunch, you want the usual?" Tina asked as she grabbed her purse from the desk and quickly stood up from her chair.

"Yeah, that'd be great Tina, thanks." Brittany smiled, already hungry at the thought of a sandwich from the deli just down the street.

"No problem. The phone is just there. Be right back," Tina said with a point and then fled the studio. Brittany watched her retreating form for a second before she claimed her seat. She picked up the receiver with a smile, pressed the piece of plastic to her ear, and gave her generic introduction, "Dancesation Dance Studio. Brittany S. Pierce speaking, how may I help you?"

_"Hello, Brittany?"_

Brittany frowned at the voice on the other end. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Nodding her head needlessly Brittany quickly answered, "Yes, this is Brittany, can I help you?"

_"It's Santana. Umm… you remember me right?"_ Brittany felt her heart skip a beat as the hesitant voice came over the line. It belonged to the woman she hadn't been able to banish from her mind since the first time they met, and she had asked her if she remembered her. How could she forget?

"Yeah, of course I remember you Santana."

_"I'm sorry to call you at work…"_

"It's okay," Brittany quickly scrambled to reassure Santana that she didn't mind. Sure, she had been dragged out of her class, but she genuinely didn't care. It was nice to hear from Santana. She had wanted to talk to her ever since that day. She had wanted to explain her actions, but her own fear and confusion had stopped her. "I have been meaning to…" Brittany trailed off suddenly as another thought occurred to her. She hadn't told Santana where she worked, never mind given her the number. "Wait, how do you know my work number?"

_"Olivia."_ Santana gave a one word explanation that Brittany couldn't help but nod along with - it sounded just like her daughter.

"She gave you my work number? When? I don't remember that." She was sure she would have remembered her daughter passing over slip of paper with her digits on it.

_"She gave it to me just now."_ Santana confessed to Brittany softly. The blonde's face formed a puzzled smile.

"Now? Is this a joke? Because she can't have given it to you just now, she's with my mom, at home, like miles away from both you and me." Brittany couldn't help the short bark of laughter that accompanied her words. She knew it was the truth, her sister had texted her when she had dropped Olivia home. She also hadn't had a call from her frantic mother telling her Olivia had skipped out on her.

_"I don't want to worry you Brittany, but she isn't with your mom. She is here at my house with me,"_ Santana said and Brittany felt her mouth drop open in shock before a frown created two creases on her brow.

"What? Look, Santana I don't find this funny," Brittany told the other woman. Olivia being places other than where she was supposed to be wasn't something that Brittany found humour in, Santana should know that. She had been a front row witness to her mental breakdown in regards to her daughter's behaviour.

_"I'm not trying to be, Brittany."_ The reply was so gentle and full of honestly that Brittany instantly believed it.

"You're not joking? You're being serious?" Brittany felt her shock return full force as she allowed Santana's short statement to sink in.

_"Unfortunately, Brittany, I am very serious, she rode her bike here."_

"She what?" Brittany all but screamed down the phone. She couldn't believe what Santana had just told her about her daughter. Olivia had ridden her bike all the way to Santana's house. Sure it wasn't far by car, but on foot it was a good forty to fifty minute walk. "Oh my God, is she ok? She isn't hurt, is she?"

_"Listen, Brittany, try and calm down. She's fine."_

"I want to speak to her now," Brittany demanded, ignoring Santana's call for her to keep calm. She had already found out that she didn't handle Olivia in potentially bad situations well. Despite Santana's plea, calm wasn't something she could deal with at the moment. She could barely hear her own thoughts over the roar of panic that was flooding her chest.

_"She's gone with Emma to get something to drink."_

"I can't believe it, oh my god; it's really far to your house." Brittany said vocalising her earlier thoughts.

_"Brittany you have to listen to me, she's fine. Nothing's wrong with her, other than a little wind burn on her cheeks."_ Brittany knew from Santana's soothing tone and her desperate attempt to trying to reassure her that Olivia wasn't hurt, her panic and fear must be pouring into her tone. Still, she couldn't help it. Brittany heard the words Santana was saying, but her mind wasn't processing them properly. It was like she was stuck in a tunnel without any doors or windows to actuality, all she saw was what could have happened. She felt her stomach churn as a million and one images flashed into her mind of her daughter riding her bike down car filled roads. "She could have gotten run over, or abducted, or oh my god, I don't even know what to think. It's like _that_ day all over again."

"I can't believe she would do this, she knows better." She needed to call her mom. Brittany knew the other woman couldn't have known that Olivia was gone yet otherwise she would have called her. "My mom is going to be worried sick, I have to call her and let her know." Brittany looked around frantically for her cell phone before she remembered that it was in her bag in the studio.

She was halfway off her chair and in the process of going for her cellwhen Santana called out in a desperate attempt to try and gain her attention,_ "Brittany!"_

It didn't work and Brittany kept rambling, "Tina's just left to get lunch and only Matt's here. I have to get my stuff and have someone cover the rest of my classes…" Brittany trailed off as she grabbed a piece of paper and the pencil that Tina had been chewing upon. She could leave Tina a message and tell Matt what happened. She knew that skipping out wasn't professional, but at this point she didn't care. Tina, Matt and her classes would understand. Olivia _always_ came first.

_"Brittany!" _Santana tried again.

"I'll be right there Santana, I promise. I am so sorry that she has done this again," Brittany apologised for her daughter. She had the feeling that Olivia probably didn't think she had done anything wrong. Brittany had no doubt that Olivia had just seen it as an adventure and another opportunity to visit her new friend. She doubted her daughter thought of the worry her little trip would cause.

_"Brittany, please listen to me, take a deep breath and try to calm down," _Santana insisted, her voice louder and firmer and instantly gaining Brittany's attention. However, Brittany didn't think she could do what the other woman was telling her to.

"I can't calm down," Brittany insisted. She really couldn't, her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. The more she thought of what her daughter had done, the more frantic she became.

_"You can, look she is honestly fine, she's not hurt, and as long as she is here she will not come to any harm. There is no need to rush,"_ Santana said calmly and soothingly and Brittany got the idea that the woman was trying to stop her from rushing headlong to her car and driving to her location at high speed.

The words Santana used, the placating tone and the whole situation in general caused a flash of anger to ignite in Brittany's chest. Seconds later, even though Brittany knew it was wrong, it spilled out. "No need to rush?" She asked indignantly, "of course there is a need to rush. She's my baby, the one thing in the whole world that's all mine, the one thing I have sworn to love and protect forever."

As soon as her words were out Brittany heard a deep sigh come over the line, quickly followed by Santana's voice._ "Look that didn't come out right, what I meant is, you sound kind of frantic and worried Brittany. I know I don't have much experience with kids and stuff like this and probably have no right to say this," _Santana paused and Brittany held her breath as she waited for Santana to continue,_ "but maybe you should calm down a little before you come and get her. You don't want to rush here and have something happen on the way because you are worried or angry about what is happening."_

"You're right, you have no right to say that," Brittany replied softly, her voice lacking its former force. Santana's words, while harsh, rang true. Brittany licked her lips as she allowed them to wash over her.

_"Brittany I'm sor…" _Santana hastened to apologise but Brittany quickly interruptedher, "but, you're probably right. The other day, I have no idea how I drove home safely; my mind barely even registered anything that was happening around me."

_"Take a little time to calm yourself down and then come and get her, she isn't going anywhere. I am sure that a milkshake and Bonaparte should keep her occupied long enough for you to sort yourself out,"_ Santana offered and Brittany knew she was giving her a chance to try and sort out her feelings. Rushing over to her house blind with worry wasn't going to solve anything.

"She's really okay?" Brittany asked, needing further reassurance.

More rustling came of the line and Brittany imagined Santana nodding her head up and down._ "Yes, she fine. She's a kid, they are notoriously selfish. She probably didn't understand how upset you would get."_

"I just don't understand why she would do this." Brittany said more to herself than Santana, but wasn't surprised when the other woman replied.

_"I don't know, but I'll try and talk to her. She might clam up if she gets shouted at."_

"I wouldn't shout at her," Brittany said indignantly, more than a little annoyed that Santana would think that of her.

_"Honestly, Brittany, I know you wouldn't, but kids get scared just thinking of what's going to happen with stuff like that. I bust the TV once in the family room and no amount of gentle coaxing from either of my parents could get me to own up, then I could see their frustration and it made me worse and more scared. I'm sure you had similar experiences as a kid."_

"Yeah," Brittany admitted in defeat, she understood what Santana was saying. She had _extremely_ similar experiences while being a kid.

_"If you like, I could talk to her, find out what is going on for you?" _Santana offered generously.

"I don't want her to be a bother, this is like the third time or so she had forced her company upon you," Brittany answered, she knew that Olivia liked Santana and she had no doubt that like for her would make her talk.

_"And I have told you before I don't mind. I enjoy her company. Let me do this for you."_

"I don't know, Santana," Brittany replied once again reluctantly. She didn't want Santana to feel like she had to do this, just because Olivia had come to her.

_"Please?"_

"Oh…okay," Brittany finally agreed. "I'll call my mom, and cancel the rest of my lessons and then I'm coming straight over." Brittany paused and looked down at where she still held Tina's pencil in her hand, "I still have something of yours."

_"Yes, yes you do." _Brittany heard Santana reply softly down the phone and it caused her heart to speed up as the image of Santana's soft brown eyes filled her vision and the memory of her voice so similar and close to her the last time she saw the brunette filled her mind. She knew it probably wasn't right to be having those kinds of thoughts with what was happening with Olivia, but Brittany couldn't help the way she felt.

"It's in my car," Brittany scrambled to say after she realized an inappropriate amount of time had passed without a word. "I meant to drop it the other day. I just didn't get the time." Brittany lied; she had been actively avoiding the task. She hadn't wanted to confront what had or hadn't happened.

_"It's okay. Look, take your time to get your head around this."_ Brittany nodded as she thought about the double meaning implied in Santana's words.

"I will, just tell her she has an hour max before I come get her and I want an explanation. Oh, and tell her that while I'm annoyed, like really annoyed, I love her no matter what." Brittany requested, slightly exasperated. She received a gentle laugh from Santana.

_"I will Brittany, don't worry, or worry as little as possible," _Santana reassured Brittany that she would relay her message.

"Okay then, I better get back, I won't be long, I promise."

_"I'll see you soon then, Brittany."_

"Yeah, yeah, you will. Bye, Santana."

_"Goodbye, Brittany." _ Brittany sighed and continued to hold the phone to her ear long after Santana's gentle goodbye faded and the line went dead. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. She couldn't believe what Santana had just told her. Her daughter sure had a lot of explaining to do. Brittany shook her head a little at what her daughter had just done. Though she wanted to be nothing but upset part of her was thrilled with Olivia's actions. Her daughter's misbehaviour was giving her a chance to do what she couldn't get up the courage for: seeing Santana. Time to get ready for butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everybody!**

**I know this has taken a while and I must apologise for that, but RL and a bout of ill health had really put this behind schedule. But they do say better late than never, and I hope that is the case here, and that it has been worth the wait. **

**Huge thanks to Becca once again for her wonderful beta job. She is a star and makes this all the better. Thanks again to everyone who had review/added/alerted, you are all amazing, and I love getting each and every email. Reading them is always a pleasure.**

**Anyway on with the show, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Well, Brittany was on her way.

Santana gazed around her own backyard and took a deep breath of the cool afternoon air. It wasn't bad as far as days went, much better than the rest of the week had been. Not that she had seen much of it - this was the first time in three days that Santana had ventured outside. In fact, if it wasn't for Olivia Santana doubted she would have left her house for the rest of her stay in Lima.

Looking down and to the left Santana's mouth quirked upwards as her eyes landed on the little girl in question. They had finished their milkshakes not ten minutes ago and Olivia had begged to explore more of the property. Of course, Santana hadn't been able to say no and was currently giving a small guided tour of a part of the gardens Olivia had not previously explored - at least she had not explored it to the best of Santana's knowledge.

During her previous visits Santana had kept Olivia and Brittany to the formal gardens and the landscaped portions of the property. She had avoided the woods, orchards and more agricultural parts of the estate. This time, however, she had steered her small visitor through the kitchen gardens into the badlands (her name for the less sculptured areas of the property) where the outbuildings were located. She had been a huge nerd when she was younger.

It seemed like Olivia was enjoying herself because as soon as they had made it through the yards or so of upturned earth filled with herbs and every type of autumnal vegetable available, Olivia had made a break for something that had captured her interest. Santana had a feeling that this part of the property would be of special interest to Olivia based on the young girl's comments from previous visits.

"Do you have horses?" Olivia asked excitedly as she pushed her small body against the wooden fence. She was currently standing with her feet upon the lower part of the structure of as she leaned over to get a better view of what lay beyond. She looked fit to burst, the balls of her feet bouncing against the bottom run of the fence, and Santana hated to bring her down, but bring her down she must - Brittany would _kill_ her if anything happened to Olivia.

"Nope, no horses," Santana answered with a small shake of her head, her tone slightly apologetic. They had just completed a walkthrough of the actual stables and Santana had quite enjoyed pointing out and explaining various design facets of the building or complicated piece of equipment. To her, it was strange to be in this part of the property and not see some sign of activity. There was nothing, no sound, no smell, nothing that reminded her of her youth. It was bizarre; her parents had enjoyed riding and, for as long as she could remember, there had always been some type of equine animal stabled or grazing in the paddocks beyond.

"But those are stables?" Olivia frowned as she pointed towards a block of buildings that were situated towards the back of the property. "If they are stables then they should have horses."

"Yeah, they're stables; they used to have horses in them, but not now," Santana explained and nodded her head because the kid was right: stables should have horses. She could see that Olivia was disappointed that there were no horses she could touch and feed. Santana however didn't really feel the same disappointment. It had been an age since she had ridden and it would have been a complete waste of time and money, not to mention narcissistic, to keep animals at a property that was not her residence on the off-chance that she might come back. Horses were meant to be ridden (and ridden regularly) and keeping a small herd just so her stables were filled would not be fair.

Santana looked away from the stables and towards Olivia once more. She could see that the little girl was mulling over her words and wondered if, in this brief reprise from questioning, this was perhaps the right time to bring up the reason why Olivia had joined her on this walk. She had made a promise to Brittany to at least _try_ and talk to Olivia about her reasons for biking here and Santana was determined to keep it. "Olivia, do you want to tell me why you came here today?"

"What happened to all your horses?" Olivia asked, completely ignoring Santana's request.

Santana sighed at the dismissal and, as much as she wanted to ask again, she knew not to push. After giving Olivia a look that told her she wasn't quite letting go, Santana shrugged her shoulders and decided to indulge Olivia's question, maybe it would help her to open up.

"Well, my parents sold their horses," Santana paused momentarily because she didn't know the exact particulars and doubted Olivia would want to know why the horses were sold either, "and my horse passed away when I was seventeen." The last of her words were almost whispers and Santana looked away from the shimmering brown orbs that where staring at her with sadness.

That was the last time she had been in the stables and the source of her reluctance to enter them again. It was not a memory that she was particularly inclined to revisit. In fact, she had done a good job of banishing it from her mind until she wandered the grounds today, answering Olivia's questions. She had lost a dear friend that day, her childhood companion and it had affected her so deeply she hadn't ridden since.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologised, her eyes showing her genuine remorse for bringing up something that hurt Santana, even though the older of the two was sure the little girl did not do so intentionally.

Santana reached over with a gentle smile and squeezed Olivia's shoulder. "It's okay, he had a good life and he lived to be quite old, for a horse."

He was her first and only horse: her pride, joy, and utterly irreplaceable. He had been a birthday gift. A beautiful stallion was not the typical horse to give a little girl, but he had suited her - and the gifter knew just how perfect the powerful and stubborn animal was for Santana. He had belonged to her Abuelo and had been one of his favourite stallions, the one that Santana had coveted when she had visited them for the summer the year before. She had taken over his grooming duties and had ridden him every single day of her stay to prove to her Abuelo that she was old enough and responsible enough to own him.

It had worked and created Santana's all-time favourite birthday. Finding the horse of her dreams stabled in her stall gave her a feeling of joy and accomplishment that stayed with her through childhood and into adulthood.

"Was he a nice horse?" Olivia asked, drawing Santana from her thoughts.

It was a simple question and one Santana couldn't help but answer enthusiastically. "Yes, he was a very nice horse." It was the truth, but like all animals he had his moments. Her mother had always said he was just like her and her Abuelo, difficult. "He could be… stubborn, but with the right incentive, like an apple, he would do just about anything."

Olivia smiled widely and Santana joined her as they both looked back over at the stables where she had spent a huge chunk of her childhood. "What was he called?"

"Ciceron," Santana answered instantly with a small smile pertaining to the horse's name. It had always made her smile.

"Ciceron? What's that mean?" Olivia asked, a twitch of her little nose betrayed her puzzlement.

"It's Spanish for chickpea." Santana playfully rolled her eyes skywards as Olivia's face scrunched up further at the explanation of the name. Santana grinned at the open contemplation of the name of her first and only horse.

"Chickpea? I like it, it's a cool name. Why did you call him that?" Olivia asked her smile large and her eyes shining with amusement.

"I didn't, he was a birthday gift. It was the name my Abuelo gave him." Santana's mind automatically conjured up an image of her horse and the feature that gave him his name. "He was almost completely black, but his mane was a sandy colour, like a chickpea."

"I'll be he was pretty."

"I'll show you a picture of me and Ciceron when I was younger if you like?" Santana offered recalling all the pictures, ribbons and rosettes she used to have pinned to the wall of her old room. Part of it was like a little shrine to her favourite beast. She hadn't really been in there since she had left home, and it wasn't like her mother had a reason to change it, so she presumed it was just like she had left it.

Olivia nodded her head rapidly in agreement, "Is it hard to learn to ride?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders and answered as best she could. "Well it depends upon the person, some take to it others don't. It takes a lot of time and effort."

"Do you think I would be good at riding?" Olivia asked her eyes huge and shining with expectation and she waited for Santana's answer.

Santana smiled brightly and nodded her head up and down, "I have a feeling you'd be great." Olivia was confident and, like the majority of kids, she held a certain level of fearlessness. Whatever hang-ups the kid did have she seemed to power through them; Santana knew all would hold her in good stead not just if she ever learnt to ride but in all aspects of life. For better or worse, Olivia's fearlessness had also led them here and gave Santana a headache.

Santana took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. She knew what she wanted to ask next, she knew what she had to ask. Blurting it out hadn't helped much the last time, but she wasn't sure any other way to go about it. She had a feeling that Olivia would just worm her way out of it or try and avoid the question again. Biting the bullet, Santana looked up once more and turned Olivia to face her, "Olivia, why did you come here?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders in response and Santana wanted to sigh out in frustration. The kid had obviously come here for a reason, but whatever it was she wasn't all too willing to share. Santana didn't know why, but she was determined to find out. "Come on, Olivia, why are you here? You're going to have to tell someone, if not me then your mom."

Santana watched as Olivia sucked in her bottom lip and seemed to weigh up her options before she opened her mouth and asked Santana a question she hadn't been expecting. "Do you think my mom's pretty?"

"What?" Santana floundered for a second as her mind rapidly tried to connect the dots. She didn't understand how her question of Olivia's presence had to do with Brittany's beauty.

"Do you think my mom's pretty?" Olivia repeated the question her tone more bold and demanding as she placed emphasis on each word.

"I… I don't see how that's relevant," Santana told Olivia with a slight frown. She couldn't help but feel a little unaffordable as her mind instantly went back to the last time she had been with Brittany. Olivia had been standing there, watching them and Santana felt her mouth go dry as she considered the fact that Olivia might have heard a lot more than she should have.

"But do you?" Olivia prompted wanting Santana to answer her question not avoid it.

"I… don't think that…" Santana started to shake her head when she noticed Olivia's slightly downcast face and quickly changed her answer. She couldn't lie to Olivia, so instead she opted for honesty no matter where it may lead her to. "Yes, I think she is very pretty."

Olivia nodded and considered her answer before her launched another difficult question at an unsuspecting Santana. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no I don't." Santana didn't like where these questions were leading. She couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had settled in her stomach with the last question and the next one solidified it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked, her tone the same as it had been on the other questions.

Feeling as if the breath had been stolen from her lungs, Santana shook her head, "No…," she wasn't so stunned at the fact that Olivia was in a way inquiring after her sexual orientation, but with the way in which she had asked it.

"Do you only like girls?" Santana felt her eyes snap open at the slightly more direct question. Olivia didn't seem phased in any way and Santana was sure that wasn't common. When she had been Olivia's age, she could remember the other kids in her class being grossed out by same-sex relationships or anything that was remotely different or non-traditional (divorce had been taboo, too).

"Olivia…" Santana started, she didn't think it was an appropriate line of questioning for them to be having. She didn't think Brittany would like it either; she had always been quick to stop Olivia and chastise her when the questions got awkward or to personal. Now Santana knew she wasn't going to get saved. It was an 'answer or you're screwed' situation and Santana knew she wasn't going to lie, when this secret had spent years destroying her honesty.

Santana felt a small hand take her own and she dropped to her knees so she was eye level with Olivia. "It's ok, my mom told me all about how girls can like girls and how boys can like boys, and sometimes they can like both boys and girls and that's ok too."

Santana couldn't help the twitch of her lips as she allowed Olivia's words to wash over her. The kid was something else. She really was a testament to Brittany's excellent parenting, because Santana didn't know many other kids, but those she did weren't anything like Olivia. "Your mom's a very smart woman. I do just like girls."

Olivia tilted her head to one side and Santana watched as she twisted her mouth a little, absorbing the answers she had given her. Suddenly she nodded to herself and then narrowed her eyes. "Do you like my mom?"

"I…do" Santana admitted hesitantly with a nod of her own. She wasn't quite sure it was a good idea to admit to liking Brittany after she had admitted to being attracted to the same sex. Her mouth had been opened and she had said it, so there was no taking it back.

"And you think she's pretty?" Olivia asked, seeking some sort of confirmation to Santana's earlier admission. Santana automatically frowned as the air in her chest was trapped, she could see where this was going and it had disaster written all over it.

"I like I just said…she's a very beautiful woman. She seems like she's very kind." Santana said, although she knew that kind was really an understatement.

"Will you date her?" As soon as the words left Olivia's lips Santana felt her eyes widen comically. She had half expected that Olivia was going to ask her something like that, but it didn't stop the shock that she felt reverberate around her being at the little girl's question. "What did you just ask me?"

"Will you date my mom?" Olivia repeated her question a little slower this time like she had a doubt about Santana's intelligence.

"Where is all this coming from?" Santana asked genuinely confused why Olivia was asking her these questions. She had barely known both of them for longer than about a week and a half. Sure she did like Brittany and under different circumstances, or in another life, she would happily date the other woman, but now in Santana's view wasn't the place or the time. While Olivia wasn't aware of it Santana was positive she was too fucked up for anyone. She certainly had no intention of forcing her screwed up life on anyone as kind as Brittany and as impressionable as Olivia.

"I think she likes you." Olivia admitted her head bobbing up and down with a smile that indicated she was sharing a piece of vital knowledge.

Santana couldn't help the way her cheeks flushed and her heart beat increased with excitement of the possibility that Brittany might like her. It wasn't something she didn't already know, she had seen the way Brittany had looked at her with desire and want. But to hear it verbalised by another human being was still thrilling. Still it didn't detract from the fact that she just couldn't do what Olivia wanted her to.

Looking at Olivia closely Santana could see the hope that was written all over her face and she absolutely hated what she had to do next, but she couldn't lead the kid on. "That maybe the case, but Olivia I can't just date your mom."

"Why not?" Olivia asked her face falling with each second. A crease took up permanently residency just above her nose. "You like her, I think she likes you, I defiantly like you, and so you can take her on dates and stuff."

"Olivia…"

Olivia interrupted Santana before she could speak further and try to explain to her the reasons why she couldn't date Brittany. "You were going to kiss her right?"

"What did you see?" Santana sighed deeply as Olivia shrugged her shoulders in response. Santana had seen how uncomfortable the near lip lock had made Brittany. She was certain that had something to do with the possibility of being caught by her daughter.

"Nothing," Olivia answered, "I just figured it out. You both looked like Aunt Allie and Uncle Brian when they go to kiss."

"I shouldn't have…" Santana trailed off as she lifted a hand towards her eyes. She hadn't been able to help herself, but now thinking upon it, it had probably been a bad idea.

"I don't mind," Olivia quickly said her eyes wide as she interrupted Santana once more, "if you take her on dates I can come too."

"We shouldn't be talking about this." Santana shook her head along with her words. She didn't think Brittany would appreciate their conversation, or the sly planning Olivia had obviously had in mind.

"But I can even tell you the things she likes, and help you." Olivia offered and Santana could see the eager and almost desperate look in her eyes.

"Olivia you have to understand things just don't work like that. I can't just ask your mom out on a date because you want me too."

"Why not?"

"Well, even when people like each other, there are a lot of things that have to happen for them to be compatible."

"I don't understand why are you not compatible? You both like each other," Olivia said genuinely confused by Santana's answer.

"Well, I haven't really known your mom long enough to find out if we could be compatible," Santana tried to explain. It tugged at her heart when she thought of the probable reason why Olivia was asking her to date Brittany. She just wanted her mom to find love. It was sweet and sad mainly because Santana was certain she could never fulfil that particular dream, even if she wanted to.

"If you ask her out on a date then you can find out right?" Olivia asked, her face eager.

Santana took a deep breath as she prepared to say what was in her mind. She was dreading the next few seconds, "I won't have enough time for that Olivia."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you that I haven't lived here for a long time?" Santana asked, making sure Olivia was following her.

Olivia nodded her head up and down slowly, "yeah, you lived in New York before you moved back here."

"That right, but I haven't moved back here Olivia. I am just staying here for a while and I'll be leaving soon."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"I like it here just fine, but I live in New York, my work is there and my friends. I have obligations." It wasn't exactly the truth, while she did have certain things that she needed to be in New York for. She could do her work anywhere and apart from Mercedes and Kurt she didn't really have anything else that tied her to the city.

"But I'm your friend and I'm here; you can't just leave, you have to help me."

Santana frowned as the last few words Olivia had uttered stuck in her mind. Her brows knitted together as she tried to figure out the meaning behind them. "What…?"

"It's my birthday soon; I was going to invite you. I don't have any other friends."

"Olivia I am sure you have other people who you can invite," Santana offered with a small lift of her lips. Brittany had told her that Olivia didn't have many, if any, friends but she wasn't going to point that out.

Olivia, however, had no problem with it, "no, I don't."

"Come on, there must be someone," Santana urged.

"No, Ashley was my only friend before you and she sucks." Santana watched on as the little blonde folded her arms across her chest and set her face into a pout after she finished speaking.

"Yeah, well I have to agree there. Your mom told me the kids in your dance class like you," Santana prompted, trying to get the kid to admit to have one friend besides her, even if she didn't really consider them her friends.

"Yeah, they're okay, I guess they are my friends, but I don't want them to come to my party, I only want you there, please." Santana squeezed Olivia's hand and reached out with her other to cup her soft cheek.

"I won't be here Olivia, I'm sorry," Santana knew that she had upset Olivia by the sheen of moisture she could see gathering in the little girl's eyes. It was the last thing she had wanted when she had convinced Brittany that she could get Olivia to talk. She hadn't wanted to break the kid's heart and dash her little dream, but she didn't see any other way out of the mess they were in.

"It's gonna suck. Everything is going to suck now!" Olivia shouted as she pulled away from Santana and turned her face away. Santana could see her lip quivering and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Olivia…," Santana tried as she reached her hands out to grasp Olivia's shoulders.

"When's my mom coming for me?" Olivia asked, her voice so small and broken that Santana strained to hear it.

"Soon… Olivia, I'm so sorry," Santana said as she swallowed down the lump she felt in her throat as she watched a tear slip down Olivia's cheek. As more tears escaped her brown eyes and traced a path to her chin, Santana felt her mood dip further.

Santana didn't know what she could have done different. She supposed that she could have broken the news a little softer. Olivia had surprised her with the dating plea and she just didn't see any other way around it. She was pretty certain she just didn't possess the right emotional level to entertain a relationship with anyone. Then there was the fact that she would be in a different part of the country. It could never work. She was flattered Olivia had decided to risk severe punishment to see her and ask for her help however misguided, but it was something she just couldn't fix for Olivia. She couldn't date Brittany no matter how much the earnest and romantic little eight year old wanted her to (and she couldn't date Brittany no matter how much she might want to).

As she looked towards the girl in question, Santana heard another round of sniffling and felt even worse than she had in the minutes after she had told Olivia. She didn't really know what to do, but Santana remembered a place that always made her feel better: her personal sanctuary when she was a kid. It was a place she had loved and run to every time she had felt low or had been upset. She knew that it wasn't quite the same, but she wanted to cheer Olivia up. Moving one of her hands from Olivia's shoulder, Santana gently grasped her chin and turned her face towards her.

"I'm sorry Olivia, really I am. Just because I'm in a different city doesn't mean we won't still be friends."

"But you'll be so far away." Olivia breathed out, her eyes allowing a few more tears to fall.

"I know, but least you will have a friend in New York if you ever decided you want to cycle cross country." Olivia's face cracked slightly despite her tears. "Is that a smile I see?" Santana ducked her head to encourage the little girl's smile to fully blossom.

Knowing that Brittany would be here soon Santana pushed herself up to her feet. Keeping hold of Olivia's hand Santana took a step forward and pulled the little girl along with her. "Come on, I have something I want to show you and I have a feeling you're gonna love it."

* * *

><p>She had finally made it to Santana's house, although she wasn't quite sure how - she had hardly stopped since she had hung up the phone. She cancelled her later class and explained to both Tina and Matt her reason for cutting her day short. Then there was the dreaded call to her Mom. The older woman hadn't even known Olivia had gone, which resulted in several minutes of questioning and searching. Then realisation had set in, to be closely followed by worry and shock. Then, the inevitable fury accompanied by a ton of unhelpful punishments for her little tear-away.<p>

The whole thing had been an ordeal and resulted in her arriving a half-hour later than the time she had given Santana. She didn't think Santana would mind, she had said so on the phone, but Brittany couldn't help but feel a dose of shame for Olivia's actions. While Santana was nice enough she had already put up with her fair share of Olivia related drama. The woman had her own life. One that didn't include them and she had to make it clear to Olivia that she couldn't just impose upon the woman. No matter what Santana herself said to the contrary.

Brittany took a deep breath of the cool air around her. She felt her heart beat thunderously in her chest as she continued to make her way through the wooded area that surrounded the gardens of Santana's property. The ground was slightly damp the further she went. The woods were filled with all kinds of sounds, but the main one accompanying Brittany was the squelching of leaves and mud underfoot and the occasional snapping twig.

Irrationally, she was feeling a little panicked, not to mention a little lost. She only hoped that she was going the right way as she wasn't known for her great sense of direction. (She had gotten lost in The Gap in Columbus last time she went with Allie.) So she wasn't ruling out getting lost here, despite the directions that Will gave her.

She had just passed him while he was busy burning piles of dried out wood and leaves. After a quick smile and a standard greeting, he had directed her to follow the well-worn trail that wound a path deeper into the wood. He had reassured her that she couldn't possibly get lost, not this close to the house, but Brittany was still cautious.

The smell of burning wood still hung heavy in the air the further she trekked. The smoke swirled into her lungs and stuck to her damp skin, mixing with the already present smell of sweat. Chuckling and silently cursing Olivia, she reminded herself to stay downwind of Santana.

Brittany's mind was snapped back into the present as the sounds of running water, followed by a peel of laughter, reached her ears. Will had told her it would take five minutes to find them and sure enough five minutes later she had. She would know the sound of Olivia's laughter anywhere and, despite the fact that she was more than a little annoyed with the owner of said laugh, it brought a smile to her face.

The trees thinned a little the closer she drew to the sounds. Brittany ducked to miss a few low hanging branches as she stepped into the small clearing. Her eyes were immediately drawn to something she would have adored as a child, and if she was honest, kind of adored now. There is the middle of the clearing was something Brittany hadn't expected to find, the biggest most complicated tree house she had ever seen. It was like a mini real-life version of _Bright Tree Village_.

Brittany now knew the reason for her daughter's laughter and screams as she gazed up at what she was pretty sure she should call a complex. It was set over three levels and spanned three trees connected by bridges. It was accessible by a wooden staircase that ran in a spiral up the trunk of one of the trees. Part of it even over hung a small stream that ran through the wood. It looked like it had seen better days and Brittany supposed if it had been built for Santana it was at least twenty years old. Still, it seemed sturdy enough despite its obvious age.

Brittany briefly wondered how much it must have cost and why something so elaborate was built in the first place. She recalled that Santana had mentioned her parents having little time for her and it caused a twinge of sadness in her heart as she wondered if it was built to compensate for their lack of attention or time. Brittany couldn't even imagine being like that with Olivia.

Even her own mother, who worked tirelessly to provide for her and her sister, had spent every second she could find with her daughters. They always ate meals together and always talked about their days. Even now, twenty odd years later, they still had a similar routine. The memories were so engrained that it was a tradition and a routine that she worked to give Olivia.

"Intruder!" The shout from above once more interrupted Brittany's thoughts. It wasn't exactly the greeting she had been expecting and she felt her eyebrow's fly up her forehead in response. Brittany looked up to find her daughter hanging over the edge of the complex wooden structure. The smaller version of herself was staring down at her, while she pointed one of her fingers in her direction.

"Hey baby," Brittany greeted with a small smile that turned into a look of surprise as Olivia ignored her. She watched on as her daughter pulled away from the rail and looked over her shoulder towards whoever was behind her. "Captain, we have an intruder." Olivia informed the person she was calling Captain, who Brittany assumed was Santana.

Brittany couldn't help but frown at Olivia's response. She wasn't really in the mood to play games after the last few hours and what Olivia had done. She wanted to tell her to get down now so she could talk to her about what she had done, but knew it wouldn't go over well. She had to play it cool; she had to coax Olivia into talking. She knew her daughter and she knew it wouldn't be good if she just started demanding things of her.

She decided to humour her daughter and play along. Brittany held up her hands in mock surrender as she gazed up at Olivia, "I come in peace."

"Captain, this lady is trespassing. Should we trust her?" Olivia responded firmly while crossing her little arms over her chest.

'Captain' Santana peeked over the rail and Brittany sent her a small wave and smile. Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat as the other woman returned her smile somewhat sheepishly and apologetically before she looked towards her daughter once more. "I think we can let the trespassing go just this once, Private Pierce."

"Aye Captain," Olivia nodded as she looked back over the rail and giggled.

Rolling her eyes Brittany dropped her hands. A small frown marred her brow as she pondered her reaction to that simple smile. She knew she was attracted to Santana, but it was ridiculous and even a little bit scary that even the sight of her seemed to steal her breath away. She knew what she was feeling was intense, it had been from the offset, but it just seemed to get stronger every time they saw each other, no matter how brief. If Brittany was honest it was a little overwhelming and one of the reasons she fled that day. She knew Allie was just trying to help her, but Brittany wasn't sure if she would even be able to speak when she was in the presence of Santana, seeing as she was having difficulty breathing now. (And she was pretty sure that talking was necessary for a date.)

Brittany shook her head to dislodge her thoughts and somehow kick-start her brain. She looked up and found both the reasons for her current state of mind looking at her slightly puzzled. She guessed they had called out and she had ignored them, "Do you think you can come down or lower the drawbridge or whatever and let me up?"

"Do we have a drawbridge?" Brittany couldn't quite see her daughter over the rail but she just knew from her tone that her look must be the typical one she wore when around Santana.

"Nope, no drawbridge," Santana informed Olivia with an indulgent smile. "No need for one. Sky-Fort Lopez was a Santana only zone."

The words instantly brought back Brittany's earlier thoughts. She couldn't help but frown as her speculation was confirmed. It made her a little sad that Santana had had such a lonely childhood. From what little she had seen and heard Santana seemed to have carried that loneliness in to her adulthood.

"We'll open the trapdoor, just come straight up the stairs, Brittany." Brittany nodded and quickly followed Santana's instructions. With her long legs she was able to take two stairs at a time and was at the entrance to the tree house quicker than expected. She heard the sounds of footsteps overhead and creaking sounds before she was bathed in a shaft of sunlight. Looking up, Brittany caught Santana reaching over to pull open the second set of doors that sealed off the tree house from the ground.

"Welcome," Santana said as soon as Brittany stepped through the hole on the floor. She smiled at her host and wiped her hands upon her tights to remove any dirt she had picked up from the tree trunk.

Brittany gazed around the interior of the structure, taking in what she could - which wasn't much. It was obviously in disuse, but that wasn't surprising. A table was situated over by a far wall and several seats carved from a tree surrounded it. Apart from that and a pile of leaves that had accumulated in one corner, the whole thing was practically empty.

Brittany found her gaze once again moving back to Santana's. The two deep chocolate brown orbs seemed to bore into her own and like the last time they had been alone Brittany instantly felt herself drawn towards the other woman.

It was like her feet had a mind of their own, because within seconds Brittany found herself moving towards where Santana stood. Brittany opened her mouth to say something. What words she wanted to say she wasn't sure but she just had to verbalise how her heart was pounding in her chest and how it was all Santana's fault.

She wanted to ask if she was feeling it to, but she looked at Santana again she knew she didn't need to ask. She could see what she was feeling. Santana's eyes where windows showing her everything she could want to know and the heavy way she was breathing did nothing but confirm it. She wasn't alone in whatever it was that was happening between them. She had an equal and, it appeared, willing partner who was just as helpless to resist the pull that existed when they seemed to gravitate to towards each other.

"I brought your cardigan back." Santana's eyes widened as if that was the last thing that she expected Brittany to say. In fact, it was the last thing that Brittany had expected to say. She felt a brief moment of mortification before she watched Santana's lips twitch and then form a brilliant smile. "Oh, thank God, I thought I'd never see it again."

"Well, I did think about keeping it, I looked super-hot in it," Brittany uttered so deadpan and her face so serious that it brought a bark of laughter straight from Santana, whose smile had yet to disappear from her face. "I… err... I can't really argue with that Brittany."

Tilting her head to once side Brittany allowed a small smile to curl her lips. "Not many could."

Santana opened her mouth to respond again, but before that could happen she was interrupted by Olivia, who had just entered the main room from outside. "Isn't this the coolest thing ever mom?"

"Yes, very cool," Brittany responded after shooting Santana an apologetic look and receiving an understanding one in return. Brittany dropped her gaze quickly responded with a smile as she looked towards her daughter. "This isn't what I expected to find when I came out here!" Brittany threw out an arm to indicate to the expansive tree house.

Santana smiled in understanding and Brittany watched as she faltered a little before she spoke. "It's an old childhood haunt. I thought Olivia might like it. It's just we had a little talk and it got a little intense."

She wanted to ask Santana what exactly got intense and why, but she also knew ignoring Olivia wouldn't go over well. She could see the other woman looked a little agitated and sad. She didn't know what it was Olivia had told her to cause that particular look, but Brittany couldn't help but feel concerned and a little apprehensive.

"It even has some of those beach binocular things mom they are awesome. You should come see. You can just about see the house through them."

"Maybe some other time," Brittany offered with a smile that caused Olivia's to completely slip from her face. Brittany didn't know what she had said wrong, but as she looked to Santana for an explanation she saw that her daughter's look was mirrored by the brunette.

"There won't be another time!" Olivia spat as her lip quivered slightly and Brittany's brow instantly knitted together in confusion. Santana had said their talk hadn't gone well, but she didn't think the other woman would have told Olivia she couldn't come and see her again. She had told her a few times she didn't mind Olivia's company and in fact she enjoyed it.

Cocking her head slightly Brittany focused upon her little girl. "I don't understand?"

"Are we going home now?" Olivia asked as she looked down at her feet.

Brittany felt her eyebrows shoot up her forehead at the request and her daughters apparent struggle not, to dissolve into tears. First Olivia wanted to drag her off further into the tree house to explore; now she wanted to go home. It didn't make sense. Add that on top of Santana's resigned and guilty look it made Brittany more than a little suspicious.

Having had enough Brittany reached down and gently grasped Olivia's chin. "First I want an explanation of why you are here in the first place." Brittany sighed as she finished and tilted her daughter's head upwards and lifted an eyebrow as she waited for her to talk.

"I just wanted to ride my bike." Olivia said even though it came out more like a question.

The unsatisfying reply and the air of nonchalance it held caused Brittany's tightly reigned temper to partially uncoil. "Olivia! Do you realise how much trouble you have caused me today?"

"I didn't mean to." Olivia said softly as she pulled her head from Brittany's grasp. Her lips pursed together and she looked up her eyes shining. "Are you mad at me?"

Exhaling Brittany shrugged her shoulder's slightly "Mad? Maybe a little, not as mad as Gran is." Brittany paused for a moment as she watched Olivia's eyes widen at the comment and its implications. "But I'm not going to lie baby; I'm really disappointed in you."

"Mom…" Shaking her head Brittany held up her hand for Olivia to stop. "You still haven't given me a straight answer, and I know you know not to just go off on your own. Especially after last time. I'm going to have to ground you this time."

"But…" Sighing Brittany shook her head again and shot Olivia a look. She didn't want to ground her, but she really didn't see any other option. She couldn't just leave whoever was looking after her anytime she wanted, no matter what her mysterious reason was. It wasn't safe and it wasn't fair, on anyone. "No buts this time Olivia, this time I'm punishing you. No playing out, straight home after school and dance classes. It also means no TV…"

"No TV?" Olivia interrupted her voice holding a slight whine. Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact the only aspect of her punishment that Olivia was bothered about was the lack of TV. "Yep, no cartoons, no Judge Judy with Gran, nothing. You will go straight to your room after dinner, do your homework and then straight to bed."

"That sucks."

"Well you should have thought of that before you broke one of my rules," Brittany snorted, she agreed, it did suck and that was the whole point of punishing her. "I don't have many but those I do are there for a reason Olivia. They are there to protect you and keep you safe. I don't make rules for fun, but because I love you and I want to know you're being looked after. I worry about you, and so does gran, can you imagine what she would have been like if she had come out of the house and found you gone?"

"I'm sorry," Olivia responded so softly it was barely audible. However, Brittany did hear her and nodded her head in acknowledgment of Olivia's apology. "I know you are, but you have to think about these things Olivia."

"I know."

"So why did you do it?" Brittany asked, genuinely confused as to why Olivia would cause so much trouble if she knew it was wrong.

Olivia looked towards Santana as another look passed between them, a look that told Brittany no matter what she said or did, she wasn't going to get to the bottom of this; at least not easily. "I just wanted to see Santana."

"I can understand that, but you should have told me and I would have called her or something to see if you could come see her next week. Like I did last time."

"You were weird after the last time," Olivia grumbled causing Brittany to start and her mouth drop open to protest. Before she could, Olivia continued, "Besides she won't be here next week."

"I don't understand?" Brittany asked as she tried to make sense of those seven words that caused her stomach to drop. Looking towards Santana, Brittany hoped that Olivia was somehow mistaken but the apologetic gaze that met her own told her that her daughter wasn't wrong.

"I'm leaving Monday," Santana explained quietly as she looked down at a teary Olivia. Brittany felt her heart stop and her stomach drop as suddenly the reason Olivia's mood and the strange and sad looks Santana had been shooting her daughter were revealed. She couldn't quite believe what she had heard and she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her first instinct was to scream for Santana not to go.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm leaving Monday." Santana repeated herself once more as she looked down at a teary Olivia. Brittany could tell that she was missing something. The look between her daughter and the woman she had grown so attached to spoke of something more than Santana leaving and Brittany was not privy to it. "I mentioned it to Olivia last week. That's why she came."

"Oh…" Brittany breathed out as her brow knitted together.

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. It was shocking and, if Brittany was honest, slightly devastating. The flirting that had occurred just minutes before told her she wasn't the only one who knew that there was something more going on here. Now it was being ended before it could even start. Shaking her head Brittany told herself she was overreacting. It wasn't like she had known Santana that long to feel anything truly heart-breaking in regards to her. Sure, she thought she was beautiful, and she had no doubt that if she knew her longer she their relationship would blossom into something physical, but she shouldn't feel like she lost something based on their interactions so far. She shouldn't feel like she just wanted to hold onto her and never let her go. It was absurd.

Even though she knew of how ridiculous her feelings were considering the time frame, nothing seemed to justify the pounding of her heart in her chest, the lump in her throat and the stinging that she felt in her eyes. Taking a deep breath Brittany ruthlessly stamped down on everything she was experiencing. She told herself that it was Olivia she was just feeling for, that was it. Olivia had formed an instant and deep bond with Santana and she knew that Olivia would find this whole situation devastating.

"Yeah, I … have commitments." Brittany nodded automatically as she listened to Santana's mumbled explanation for her imminent departure.

"When are you coming back?" Brittany asked, unwittingly echoing the words of her daughter. She didn't know why she was asking, because just looking into Santana's eyes gave her the feeling that the answer she was going to receive wasn't going to be one she liked.

"I'm..."

"Please can we leave mom?" Olivia interrupted before Santana could commit to anything. Brittany felt her hand taken and an incessant tugging started to demand her attention. Brittany was a little lost for words as she stared into her daughter's huge eyes. They were usually eyes that were filled with joy and light, now those same eyes were shining with tears just ready to fall. Eyes that were pleading and begging for her do as she was asking and take her away from the source of her pain. Brittany felt her throat tighten and swallowed down the lump that was once again forming.

Before she could respond once more Santana spoke, "Olivia… I'm so sorry, you know that don't you?"

Brittany looked up and met Santana's eyes again. She could see the pain that was shining out coupled with regret. Automatically she could tell that the last thing the other woman wanted to do was hurt her daughter. The way she was looking at Olivia and then herself was just filled with pleading for some form of understanding. While Brittany did understand, and had first-hand experience of how life could sometimes dictate how we lived our life and where, she also knew that her daughter wouldn't. She was eight, and still wanted everything to go her way, no matter what was happening to the contrary.

Olivia dropped her head into her hand shaking it from side to side. Before either of the women could say anything more, Olivia had taken off, her little feet beating a rapid song as she flew through the trapdoor and down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Brittany's body and mind automatically reacted to her daughter's flight. A shout of 'Olivia' ripped its way from her lips as she quickly turned and followed the little blonde as she ran from the tree house. As she reached the bottom step, Brittany looked up just in time to see Olivia disappear along the path that lead back to Will and ultimately the house. Her maternal instincts told her that she had to get to Olivia and offer her some comfort in any way she could. Even if it was just in the form of a hug or, if it came to it, she would even take her home and away from Santana.

Her body continued to move of its own accord and Brittany found herself once again ducking low hanging branches as she moved rapidly along the path back to the house. She hardly took in anything apart from passing a startled Will, who while leaning on an upturned rake, mumbled something along the lines of _'she went that way,'_ with a point of his index finger. It didn't take long before she cleared the trees and the damp ground and she was shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun as she searched for another sight of Olivia.

Santana's lawn stretched out before her and Brittany looked around momentarily before she spotted the one she had been chasing. Olivia's little legs and her head start had taken her all the way back to the house. While she was quite far away, Brittany could easily tell it was her daughter and it appeared she wasn't alone because Brittany could see a blob of black which she presumed was Santana's dog. Taking a deep breath Brittany shook her head and started to slowly walk towards the path that would lead her towards the house, and towards Olivia. She knew she would need all the courage she could muster to deal with her daughter's current mood.

Over the sound of her own breathing Brittany detected another sound. It was ragged breathing from behind her, and caused the tall blonde to slow even further and look over her shoulder. Her vision was filled with the image of Santana half a meter away, obviously having matched her pace. Even with thoughts of Olivia at forefront of her mind Brittany could recognise that Santana didn't look her best.

Looking at the woman her daughter had come to adore Brittany could immediately see that she was clearly devastated with Olivia's reaction to her revelation. Brittany felt for her, she really did. She knew all too well what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Olivia's tantrums. But Brittany could also see that Olivia's reaction was not the only thing affecting Santana. The shorter woman looked pale when she should have been flushed and she was holding a hand to her chest as if to control her breathing or the rapid beat of her heart. Brittany was sure she could see a wince of pain. "Are you ok?" Brittany asked as Santana drew level with her.

"I'm fine." Santana said quickly, her eyes wide.

Brittany frowned, "Are you sure you don't look…"

"I said, I'm fine." Santana snapped and Brittany's eyebrows flew up her forehead in surprise. Santana instantly looked apologetic and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry; I just don't exercise…well ever. So running is a new activity to me." Brittany nodded at the words even though she didn't really believe them. Something about Santana's smile seemed off, even forced.

"If you're sure?" Santana nodded to Brittany's question, "this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would react like that, I mean we haven't known each other that long," Santana finished her sentence with a broken breath. The words and the way they were spoken causing Brittany's head to whip around.

"Don't worry about Olivia. Kids are like that, they tend to get attached…" Brittany trailed off as she looked towards the stone stairs where Olivia was now seated with a small bundle of black fur upon her lap. "Please don't apologise again, please. You have to leave right?" Santana nodded although Brittany could see that it was somewhat hesitant. "Then there is nothing you can do about it, nor should you have too. Olivia will understand that."

"I hope so."

"She will. I know she will be upset for a while, but she will get over it." Brittany looked down as she said the words, because they held a double meaning. She felt like she was mourning something. She guessed in a way she was, she was morning the loss of what could have been. While she hadn't known her for very long she was the first person in a long time she had felt some kind of connection and Santana was the first person since Pavel broke her heart that she was wanted to get to know. Only now that wouldn't happen. Brittany supposed it was typical of her luck. Fate had been screwing her over for years and it appeared like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody!**

**I know this has taken a while and I must apologise for that the really long wait, but a whole host of things have put this really behind schedule. Like I said in the last part they do say better late than never. So if anyone is still reading this and waiting for an update and I hope that this has been worth the wait. **

**I have been having trouble getting in touch with my regular beta, so Blueashke stepped in and gave me a hand with this part so I just want to extend a huge thank you for the wonderful beta job! **

**Also thanks again to everyone who had review/added/alerted, I got so many last time it was unreal. I was seriously overwhelmed, you are all amazing, and I loved getting each and every email. Reading them is always a pleasure.**

**Anyway on with the show, read and enjoy, and forgive me for the long wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The sun was in the process of setting by the time the group of three made it to the front of the property. Santana was standing by Brittany next to where she had parked her car, the back door open. From her position, Santana could clearly see Olivia. She was strapped in the back, her little arms interlocked across her chest and her face turned away from the open door and the two women observing her.

Santana squinted and looked away quickly as a particularly strong gust of wind blew a cloud of dusty cold air right into her face. It wasn't particularly late in the day but the weather was quickly turning from cool and breezy to dark and ominous. The wind had turned freezing and both Santana and Brittany stood with their arms wrapped around their torsos, hugging themselves in an attempt to keep warm.

To Santana, the sudden change in the weather was reminiscent of how this whole day had gone. One minute she was sitting enduring her painfully boring and unfulfilling day, and then next she was destroying the only bearable part of her return trip home. Then Brittany had come along and Santana had had to do it all again. Neither moment had been fun, but Santana wasn't quite sure which had been worse. Destroying a little girl's hope, or distinguishing any chance she has with her mother.

Taking a deep breath Santana turned her attention back to Olivia. Dipping her head to gain a better view at the little girl she directed her words toward her.

"Olivia I know you're upset and a little mad at me right now, but I just want you to know that I've really enjoyed the time we have spent together." Santana paused to see if Olivia would react. When she didn't turn she continued. "I have to admit that you are one of the reasons that my stay here has been so interesting. I'd just like to thank you for that, and tell you that I'm gonna miss you so much when I'm gone. You know I don't leave until Monday; that's plenty of time to see me again and have a goodbye milkshake."

After a few moments there was no reply to her offer, and if Santana was honest she hadn't expected to receive one. The little girl was hurting; she had refused the young girl's request and Santana knew that as Olivia saw it, she was the cause of that pain. Santana noticed the frown and the slight downturn of Brittany's mouth. She could just tell by the way the other woman drew in a deep breath and set her jaw that she was just about to tell Olivia off.

"Please don't," Santana breathed.

"But…" Brittany started but halted when Santana reached out as she allowed her hand to connect with Brittany's forearm. She almost let go the second her fingers wrapped around the soft flesh of Brittany's forearm. While it wasn't the first time she had touched Brittany, it was the first time they had engaged in skin to skin contact. Santana knew some would describe what she was feeling as a tingling sensation in her hand, but Santana likened it more like to an electric current. It was like she had stuck her finger into a socket. It was clear she wasn't the only one who was feeling something because Brittany's eyes were glued to where their flesh was connected.

"Please, just let it go," Santana begged as she squeezed Brittany's arm once and then followed her own advice and reluctantly released her hold.

Santana watched as Brittany stared at her arm for a few moments before she tore her gaze away. She shook her head as she closed her car door partially obscuring Santana's view of Olivia. "I don't like it, it's just plain rude and you have been nothing but good to her, even after all the stuff she has put you through." Brittany released a deep breath as Santana saw her fingertips ghost over the space she had just been touching.

Thinking over Brittany's words Santana knew she wasn't the only one who had been affected by Olivia's behavior. "I'm not the only one she had pushed these past couple of weeks am I? Olivia's a challenge."

"That's one way of putting it," Brittany snorted, still annoyed with the amount of trouble Olivia had caused her.

Smiling knowingly, Santana caught Brittany's eye as she quirked her brow. "You wouldn't have her any other way, and I wouldn't either. She's a great kid, Brittany, despite her reckless streak. But seriously, it doesn't matter, she's hurt that I'm leaving and I get that. I really do."

Brittany shook her head. "It does matter, she should be more grateful. Not many people would put up with some random kid saying they lived in their house."

Nodding, Santana had to concede that point but she had one of her own to make. "She's eight, Brittany. I don't know about you, but I wasn't grateful for anything until I hit my twenties and I still have my moments."

"I guess," Brittany agreed with a half-smile. Santana thought she was going to argue further but was relieved when Brittany spoke again. "If you're sure I'll let it go."

"I am."

"I'm still really sorry about all this though Santana," Brittany sighed with a shake of her head.

Santana instantly waved off Brittany's apology. "Did I not just tell you that I don't want you to apologize?"

"I just feel bad," Brittany said, her eyes clearly expressing her disappointment. Santana could tell she was blaming herself for Olivia's behavior. She noticed the quick flick of her eyes towards the little girl sitting in the back of her car. She followed her line of sight and sighed as she noticed that Olivia was still steadfastly ignoring them both.

"It's not really your fault," Santana told Brittany, because quite frankly it was the truth. She didn't force Olivia to come here, and it wasn't her fault she was leaving and Olivia was hurt by this fact. If anything, Santana blamed herself; she was the one who had let the little girl get so attached.

"Yeah, well it's not yours either," Brittany replied with a tilt of her head. She licked her lips and shifted her eyes to the left in what Santana interpreted as a nervous gesture. "I… I'm actually a little disappointed you're not staying."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded with what Santana took to be a sad smile, before continuing in a soft tone. "I think I would have enjoyed getting to know you a little better."

Santana blinked in surprise at Brittany's words. She knew there was something between them, but she didn't expect the other woman to verbalize it. She felt her heart hammer in her chest as her mind contemplated Brittany's words. The gentle way they were spoken and the look that accompanied them gave her a sense that Brittany wanted to know everything about her.

Santana dipped her head slightly and responded, "I think I would have enjoyed that too." She wished she had met Brittany earlier in her life; her soul ached when she thought of what would never be. It was a sadness that they both evidently shared and a sadness that she knew would probably remain with her for the rest of her life. Taking a deep breath, Santana attempted to force her feeling aside and offered Brittany what she hoped was a cheerful grin. "It's been a pleasure Brittany."

"Yeah it has. Be safe getting back to New York and if you're ever back in Ohio don't be a stranger. I'm always open for dance lessons," Brittany finished off her offer with a bright smile and a shimmy of her hips and Santana couldn't help the way her eyes naturally tracked downwards towards the movement.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Santana offered Brittany a nod of her head and a fond smile. Brittany was undeniably beautiful and the way she moved seemed to hypnotize Santana. It was like every movement she made had magnets made just for Santana's eyes. It took a noticeable effort for Santana to clear her throat and look away before she was caught leering, again. The last thing she needed was another thighs moment.

"Make sure you do," Brittany finished with a small chuckle before she took a deep breath. "So, I guess this is goodbye then."

With those words Santana felt the small attempt to inject some levity Brittany had made fade, and the melancholy feeling in the air surrounded them once again.

"I guess it is." Santana smiled at Brittany once again sadly. There wasn't much more she could say to that. There was really no point in dragging out the inevitable, saying goodbye had already turned into more of an ordeal that was necessary. "Bye Brittany."

"Bye Santana."

Brittany swiftly made her way into her car and within minutes she and her daughter were gone, leaving Santana with a small wave and a lingering gaze that held so much emotion that Santana continued to stare into space long after the car had disappeared. As much as everything was telling her that this was the end of Brittany's part in her life, even Santana couldn't ignore the little voice in her soul that was telling her that was far from the truth.

* * *

><p>Santana stayed in position long after Brittany's car had disappeared down her driveway and out of sight. Her mind was awash with everything that had just happened. The events of the past two hours replayed in her mind as she stared into nothingness. She knew she would probably have stayed there longer, desperately trying to sort through her jumbled and confusing thoughts and feelings if Emma hadn't appeared calling her name.<p>

The first few times she had called out Santana had ignored her, hoping that she would leave her alone. She knew it was childish and slightly pathetic, but she didn't really want to talk to anyone. Well at least anyone who was still present in her house.

It became evident that Emma wasn't going anywhere when Santana heard footsteps draw closer to her position. She took a deep breath she threw up a hand and halted Emma's progress before she could get uncomfortably close.

"I just wanted to see if you were…"

"I'm fine," Santana interrupted without turning.

"Are you sure? You didn't look too good when I saw you come into the house." Rolling her eyes skyward, Santana shook her head at what Emma had just said. She should have known that the nosy woman would be concerned for her health. The minute the woman had seen her (just like she said), she had frowned in concern and Santana knew at some point she would question her.

Turning her head slightly Santana caught a glance of herself in the mirror by the doors in the entrance hall. The last time Santana had looked at herself in the very same mirror she hadn't looked that great, and now was the same.

As she gazed critically at her reflection with narrowed eyes, she could understand the looks of concern she had received from both Emma and Brittany. She was more than a bit paler then usual and the slight tightness in her chest told Santana the origins of that. She knew that she had been foolish to run after Brittany like that. While exercise wasn't forbidden, overexertion was. Still, she hadn't been able to help herself. She had been concerned for Olivia and hadn't wanted to leave Brittany to deal with a situation that she had caused. She also hadn't wanted the dating thing to come up. She just could imagine how annoyed Brittany would have been if she had found out that that was the real reason Olivia had come to visit her.

"Just a little over overexertion. I'm fine really." Before Emma could respond Santana looked away from her reflection and spun around to face her housekeeper.

She was just thankful that she hadn't keeled over in the woods, that would have made a lasting impression and one Santana was thankful she had avoided. She supposed she was just lucky that Mercedes or Kurt weren't around; because she could only imagine the reprimand she would have received for her little stunt. Having either of them scream at her and throw disappointed looks her way wasn't something she would have enjoyed.

"You can start closing the house up today," Santana told Emma in an attempt to distract her from the subject of her health. Emma looked like she was going to argue, but just as she opened her mouth; Santana felt something small but sturdy impact with the bottom of her legs. She looked down with narrowed eyes as she found her micro companion looking up at her with his big brown eyes. Sighing with a small smile Santana bent down and lifted Bonaparte up into her arms.

"But you don't leave until Monday morning," Emma protested with a creased brow and a small confused shake of her head.

"I know," Santana agreed her attention back with Emma, "but the sooner you start the sooner you finish. Not to mention that it will mean less cleaning for you to do. Besides, I'll be packing so I won't need you for anything." That wasn't strictly true. She hadn't really unpacked anything but a few sets of clothes. The rest had all been provided for her. Mainly, she just didn't really want Emma bothering her for the last day and a half of her visit.

"I don't mind."

"Well then you shouldn't mind starting today, you can finish when I've left," Santana spat with a tilt of her head.

"Well if that's what you want," Emma conceded with a small twist of her head as she wrung her hands. Santana could see that she was calculating which place she had to start. She didn't envy her, but then again it wasn't like the whole house was open. The majority of the rooms (mainly bedrooms) were still closed up and the furniture covered.

"It is." Santana nodded and then looked back out of the open doors towards the path that Brittany's car had just disappeared down, and released a heavy sigh. She felt incredibly guilty. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Olivia to get so attached to her. She had known from the start that she wasn't staying, but she had constantly told Brittany and Olivia she didn't mind spending time with the little girl. Burying her nose in the short, coal-black fur on the top of Bonaparte's head, Santana couldn't help but wonder how things would have been if she had only done something different. She knew she could have spared them the pain and heartache that had occurred over the past few hours. The dog squirmed in her arms and with a roll of her eyes, Santana released her hold and allowed him to jump to the floor.

"I'm sure she will come to understand." Emma guessed the reason for Santana's silence. It wasn't as if it was hard after having seen the solemn looks that had passed between Santana and Brittany and the tear tracks that marred Olivia's cheeks.

For once, Santana didn't respond with anger towards Emma; instead she just released a heavy sigh. "Maybe…" Santana mumbled as she dropped her gaze and found her dog missing. "Bonaparte, get in here you little nuisance." The dog looked at her from his position outside before he turned and bounded towards her. Rolling her eyes as little paws pressed in her shin Santana bent with annoyance and scooped him up once more. She buried her face in the side of her neck and shivered slightly as his hot breath and wet tongue tickled her earlobe.

"I'm sure they both will."

"Thin ice Emma…" Santana huffed as she lifted her eyes. She had repeatedly told the other woman about over-stepping her boundaries. Personal topics were not on the table, nor would they ever be.

"I just seem to not be able to resist," Emma offered up a rare attempt at humor, to which Santana gifted her with an eye roll and a single chuckle.

"I think I might even miss that when I leave," she told the other woman before she reached back and quickly closed the open door. "Tell Will that I'll need him at 8:00am on Monday morning and that you can both take tomorrow off."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

Santana sent her housekeeper a withering glare, "I never say anything I don't mean Emma. You can finish up the house when I'm not here getting under your feet."

Emma quickly nodded her head. "Ok, I'll make all your meals in advance, so you just have to heat them up. Now that I have mentioned food, I have also happened to have prepared a late lunch for you…"

"Of course you have," Santana replied and breezed past Emma towards the staircase and her bedroom. She needed to be by herself for a while. She needed to think over everything. She needed to prepare herself for her return to the place she knew everything she held dear resided. The place she had once been so eager to get back to. The place she now, suddenly, had reservations about returning.

* * *

><p>After enduring twenty minutes of the tail end of rush hour traffic, Brittany had finally made it back home. The trip home had been virtually silent. Brittany had desperately tried to make conversation, but had given up when it became clear that Olivia wasn't going to respond. She had allowed it to slide for the journey, but she wasn't going to let it go on for the rest of the night. As soon as she was assured that the handbrake was securely in position, Brittany released her seatbelt and swivelled around to face Olivia. "Ok I've had enough."<p>

"What?" Olivia asked her face turned away from her mother towards their home.

Brittany shook her head and resisted the urge to roll her eyes skywards. Olivia knew exactly what she was talking about, but if she wanted her to elaborate she would. "I've had enough of the silence and the sulking."

"I'm not sulking, I'm upset!" Olivia insisted and her face twisting along with her petulant words.

"Olivia don't use that tone with me," Brittany scolded as she reached into the back of the car and place her hand on Olivia's knee. It had the desired affect because the instant her fingers made contact, Olivia turned to face her. "I know you're upset but that's not my fault. You have been nothing but rude since I came for you. I was so disappointed in you treating Santana like that. After everything you have put her through. She has done so much for you and treated you so well and you just threw it back into her face acting like that."

"I don't care," Olivia cried as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and threw her car door open.

"Well you should care!" Brittany shouted as Olivia exited though the back of the car, slammed the door shut, and start up the path. Taking a deep breath, she quickly followed her example and exited the car. "Olivia stop where you are right now!"

The little blonde looked like she was going to ignore her for a second before she halted and turned back towards Brittany, her face was twisted in anger. "Everything is gonna suck now!"

"Don't say that," Brittany told Olivia as she shut her car door and rounded the vehicle. "I should march you right back there to apologize and I would if I didn't think Santana wouldn't accept it. For some reason she thinks all this," Brittany waved her hand towards the despondent little girl, "is all her fault. It's not her fault she has to leave Olivia, you have to accept that."

"I do, I know she is leaving and everything is going to change now and I like things the way they are. I don't want them to change, Mom. I just made a friend and now she is leaving and you're going to…" Olivia clamped her lips shut and looked away.

"I'm going to what, Olivia?" Brittany prompted as she tilted her head to the left, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing," was the barely audible reply that Brittany received.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany took a few steps closer to Olivia and reached out towards her. "Baby, as much as it sucks, change happens; people leave and you know that. Just because she is going home doesn't mean she is going to stop being your friend."

"But I don't want that to happen!" Olivia cried as she twisted away from Brittany's hands and dropped her head.

"Well, sometimes we don't get a choice," Brittany persisted and grasped Olivia's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's not fair," Olivia grumbled into her stomach.

"No, it's not," Brittany agreed, "but that's how things are sometimes. Being grumpy and sulky isn't going to make her stay." She also thought that Santana leaving wasn't fair, but that was life. Things happened that you didn't want to happen; she had first hand experience of that. The difficulty was getting this across to Olivia. The little girl seemed determined to stick to her guns.

"She's not coming back is she?" Olivia asked as Brittany raked her hands through her hair, tilting her head back.

Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth as she contemplated Olivia's question. Santana had given no indication she would return. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but Brittany wasn't going to get Olivia's hopes up. She had experienced enough heartache for one day. "I don't know, baby."

"I'm going to miss her so much, Mommy." Brittany felt her heart ache when she heard Olivia call her Mommy. It was something she hadn't heard often lately, with Olivia having outgrown using the word. When the word did leave her lips now, it was only when she was really hurt or suffering.

"I know, but she hasn't left yet; she said you can go see her again before she leaves to have a milkshake and say bye to Bonaparte. We could swing by tomorrow or Monday morning to see her off if you like?" Brittany offered, trying to cheer her daughter up and attempt to build a bridge to back to Santana, a bridge to mend the one that had crumbled.

"I don't want to," Olivia stubbornly stated with a rapid shake of her head.

Brittany felt her brow creased at the instant refusal. "Baby, you will regret it if you don't go."

"I said I don't want to," Olivia repeated herself, her tone firm and holding a hint of her earlier surliness.

"You can tell her how you're feeling and why you don't want her to go. Santana will understand why you're mad." When Olivia didn't say anything Brittany shook her head. "Well, think about it baby; you have till Monday to change your mind."

"I won't," Olivia vowed, much to Brittany's annoyance. She didn't want Olivia to regret not going to see Santana while she still had the chance. It was possible they would never see her again and she knew Olivia would always hold onto the sadness associated with Santana's departure if she didn't get some form of closure. "Olivia, don't say that. You know Santana didn't want to hurt you. It's not like she did this on purpose."

"I want her to stay," Olivia murmured. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as Olivia looked at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Baby you know she can't…" A sob tore its way out of Olivia's throat as she wrapped her little arms around Brittany's waist. Brittany could do nothing but hold her daughter as she clung to her, seeking the only comfort she could offer at the moment.

Brittany herself wanted Santana to stay. She couldn't deny that they had some form of connection, an instant attraction even. She couldn't keep her eyes off the other woman when she was with her, and she was sure that the feeling was mutual. She had noticed the way Santana sometimes stumbled over her words in her presence. While that could be interrupted as general nervousness, Brittany had a feeling it stemmed from somewhere else.

"Brittany? Olivia? Is that you?" Brittany became aware of a rapid set of footsteps as the voice of her mother tore its way through the air. She frowned in confusion, she hadn't heard the door open, but then again she had been occupied with her broken-hearted daughter.

"Yeah," Brittany answered after clearing her throat. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Olivia and looked up just in time to see her mom hurrying down the path towards them.

"Oh thank God. I was starting to get worried." Patricia frowned and opened her mouth to say something but then paused as she took in the scene before her. "Is everything ok?" Patricia asked as she looked towards the sniffling Olivia and then back to her daughter. Brittany shook her head towards her mother to indicate that no, everything wasn't ok. "Did something happen?"

"It's a long story," Brittany breathed as she felt Olivia's hold on her waist tighten. Thankfully, for once it looked like her mom wasn't going to push the issue further. Instead she gave her an understanding look and then motioned back towards the house.

"Well let's get inside it looks like the heavens are about to open. Then I can make some hot chocolate with those little marshmallows you both love so much and you can both tell me all about what's wrong."

Brittany nodded and disentangled Olivia's arms just long enough so she could stoop down and lift her up. Tiny arms instantly found purchase around her neck. Brittany followed her mother as Olivia continued to sniffle into her shoulder and mumbled how everything was so unfair. With a sigh, Brittany couldn't help but agree.

Brittany had no intention of telling her mother all about it. But she would humor her with an abridged version of the events of today. Things had occurred that had feelings associated with them that she didn't want anyone knowing about.

While her mother wasn't a prude and she certainly wasn't homophobic, Brittany just didn't think she would appreciate or understand the depths of her feelings for Santana. Her mother would undoubtedly disapprove and would in a roundabout way tell her she was being that she was being foolish and reckless. In her mind Brittany could just see her familiar frown and hear her sighs of exasperation as she told her it wasn't wise or smart to develop feelings of a sort for a woman she hardly knew and a woman who was so different from herself.

However, Brittany knew the heart didn't know limits or restrictions, and no matter whom Santana was or where she was going, Brittany knew that it was too late. She had already fallen and just like her heart didn't care what gender Santana was, it also didn't understand that she was leaving Lima in a little over 36 hours. Olivia was right, it wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>- <strong><em> Brittany Pierce 7:31 AM<em>**

**_ I'm so sorry Santana; she refuses come see you._**

**_ She will get over it eventually. Hope you have a  
>good trip –B x<em>**

Santana sighed deeply as she looked away from her phone and back towards the house. Brittany had sent her a series of texts over the past few days. One on Saturday evening, one on Sunday evening, and one just a few minutes ago. Each contained the same words forming a polite refusal of her offer towards Olivia of a goodbye milkshake. She hadn't really expected Olivia to want to come and see her again, but she had held some hope. She wanted to see both the little girl who had wormed her way into her heart and her equally intriguing mother again.

She supposed she wanted to see Olivia to reassure herself that the little girl would come to terms with everything that was happening. To just reassure her that no matter what happened with her mom and the guy she was supposedly dating, she wouldn't be pushed to the side and that she would learn to tolerate him, even if she never liked him or even loved him.

Then a part of her just wanted to see Brittany again. She couldn't seem to go very long without thinking about her and Santana wasn't sure what that was. It was something that had been bothering her from the moment she had first laid eyes on her. When she had been saying goodbye Santana had found herself almost choked at times. It was like the words she wanted to say wanted to stay in her mouth. They didn't want to form no matter how much effort she put into them, and when they did, they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Saying goodbye was never easy, but it seemed this time it was harder than usual and Santana wasn't entirely sure why. She didn't really know either Brittany or Olivia that well and she guessed that was the whole point. She didn't know them, but she wanted to know them. She wanted to know them so badly. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the little girl and her mother who had so suddenly become a part of her otherwise empty life. However, it seemed that fate, in the form of a plane ticket and several pre-existing appointments were against her.

The sound of sniffling caused Santana to roll her eyes skywards before her gaze landed upon Emma. The small redhead was standing on the last step of the entrance, an immaculate handkerchief clutched tightly in one hand as she occasionally pressed it to her nose. She couldn't help but scoff at the openly displayed emotion. Sure they spent a good portion of time together, but she didn't think it warranted the amount of emotion that Emma was producing.

It was puzzling as to why the housekeeper had taken such a liking to her. It wasn't like she was the nicest person on the planet; in fact she was probably one of the worst. She had lived up to the tag of bitch since she was about fourteen. She was rude, arrogant and downright nasty at times. She had shown Emma practically every unsavory element of her personality and the woman had taken it all with a smile or a frown and had just let it wash over her.

"Right, that's everything loaded Santana," Will said, interrupting Santana's thoughts. Looking from one sniffling Schuester to the other, Santana found herself the recipient of another sad smile. From the way they keep looking at her Santana was convinced that they thought she had a one way ticket to death row, not back to New York.

She looked away quickly and dropped her gaze towards her phone once more. The words that stood out in the text window hadn't changed. There hadn't been any new additions. Brittany and Olivia weren't coming and Santana knew she didn't have another reason to halt her departure. She had to leave or she would miss her flight.

Having no other reason to stay Santana shook her head and looked away from the phone in her hand. Taking a deep breath she shoved the cell in to her pocket and looked back at Will. She rolled her eyes before she slipped on a large pair of sunglasses. "Well what are you still standing there for? If the shit is loaded, lets go, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I promise to update faster next time! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry about the length of time between updates, but life has me pretty jam packed at the moment, so I hope everyone still reading can forgive me. It shouldn't be too long between updates this time.**

**To everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, you are all amazing. I can't remember how many I got but it was an insane amount, so cheers. They really do help me continue with this story when I am lacking in inspiration.**

**Massive thanks to Bekah again who was kind enough to take some of her personal time to help me with this. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the show. Enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

As the sound of squealing children and their parents shouting warnings filled the air, Brittany looked in her rearview mirror. She couldn't help but release a sigh as she took in the sullen sight that was her daughter. So far her morning hadn't gone how she had intended it to go, in fact as far as she was concerned the whole thing had been a bit of a disaster. Brittany found herself surprised that they had even made it here on time considering how late she had awoken.

It had all started with her alarm clock not going off, which was due to the fact that it was part of her cell phone and she hadn't charged the battery. So, no cell meant no alarm and the lack of alarm had started a chain reaction she could have done with avoiding.

Thirty minutes later than she should have been up, Brittany found herself being rudely awoken by her mom. The older Pierce woman had been dressed in her best Ann Taylor tweed pant suit looking seriously annoyed with the fact that the blonde hadn't made it down to breakfast on time and had left her to deal with Olivia on her own. Brittany had wanted to grumble about how she hadn't done it on purpose, but her mom had just glared, told her she didn't want to hear it and that she was leaving for work in half an hour so she better get a move on. If there was one thing Brittany had learned over the years that if she wanted an easy life, it was best to just do as her mom said at times. So that was exactly what Brittany did.

After a quick shower and swapping her dead battery out with her spare, Brittany finally managed to make it downstairs. She had barely taken a step into the dining room when she was greeted with the sight of her mother frowning in frustration at her daughter, as Olivia played with her breakfast. Her face was a picture of displeasure and dejection. Waking up to a scowl wasn't how she had wanted to start her day and neither was a sulking eight year old. However it seemed that whatever higher power was looking down on her wasn't listening, because that was exactly what she got.

It was something that Brittany was expecting if she was completely honest, but it still didn't mean it hadn't erased every trace of good cheer she had managed to maintain after her rude awakening. Olivia had been difficult all weekend. It seemed no matter what she did, Olivia wouldn't snap out of her sulking mood. Even the combined efforts of her mother's subtle threats and Allie and Brian's promised treats couldn't rouse Olivia's usual cheer. She had been offered visits to the zoo, aquarium and numerous theme parks when her punishment was up, but it did nothing. When she had turned down a no holds barred visit to the best ice cream parlour in town Brittany knew nothing would work.

Olivia was well and truly down and Brittany knew that only time or a certain lady would heal Olivia's wounds. The thing that both frustrated and annoyed Brittany was that Olivia had the opportunity of fix herself but was stubbornly refusing. Brittany had even tried this very morning to get Olivia to go and see Santana before she left, but after being ignored she had been forced to send Santana a quick text which informed the other woman of Olivia's refusal, while the girl in question Olivia had gotten her things ready for school.

As such all that lead her to where she was now, sitting in her car along with Olivia, outside the currently busy school, looking at her lacklustre daughter in the rearview mirror. Shaking her head, Brittany decided to break the silence that had descended since they had entered the car. Settling on a safe subject Brittany turned her head towards the back of the vehicle. "So Gran is going to pick you up today. My classes don't start till 3 but they are all late ones."

"Ok," Olivia said with a nod as she shifted her gaze down to her clasped hands.

"Wait in the schoolyard until she comes in for you, ok?" Brittany told Olivia with a quirk of her eyebrows. She knew telling her this was unnecessary, but on the other hand, Olivia's recent behaviour and disregard for her rules made her still say it.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes petulantly. "Yeah, I know."

Brittany bit her lip and ignored her daughter's insolence. Taking a deep breath, she forged on, "And there is a new rule I feel I have to add. No going off on your own." Brittany raised her eyebrows with her little addition and offered her daughter a small smile in an attempt to get one in return. It didn't have the desired effect.

"There is nothing to go off for now," Olivia mumbled peevishly.

"Olivia." Brittany sighed at the statement; she had a feeling that that was going to be Olivia's standard response to most things in the upcoming weeks. If she was honest, she wasn't looking forward to it. She had practically begged Olivia to go see Santana yesterday and today, the small girl had steadfastly refused.

A small silence fell and Brittany was just about to fill it with another warning when Olivia locked eyes with her through the small mirror.

"Mom?" Olivia whispered, her voice barely audible despite the fact that they were inside an enclosed space.

"Yeah?" Brittany answered her eyes staying connected with those of her daughter. The change in tone and the look on her daughter's face instantly gained Brittany's attention.

"Do you think she's gone yet?" Olivia suddenly asked causing Brittany's breath to catch in her throat.

It wasn't the question that Brittany had been expecting and it threw her for a moment. As she pondered the question she looked down at her cell phone. She wasn't sure what to say, because she didn't know where Santana was. Feeling honesty was the best policy, Brittany took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I… well… I don't really know. I don't think she has."

She hadn't received a reply to the last text she had sent to Santana, but not much time had passed and she doubted Santana would have gotten far in 20 minutes. It took three to four times that to get to the airport alone.

"I know I said I don't want to, but I do really. Can we…" Olivia soft and tentative voice trailed off her eyes were pleading.

Brittany waited for Olivia to finish her question. When she didn't, Brittany vocalised the missing words. "You want to go see Santana?"

"Yeah. I wanna go see her. Please can we go see her Mom," Olivia begged, her head moving up and down rapidly as her eyes moistened.

Brittany's face automatically softened as she watched her daughter's sullen facade crack for the first time in days. She had always thought it would happen, she just never expected it to have taken this long.

Brittany opened her mouth to tell Olivia that they probably shouldn't, but she quickly closed it when her daughter started speaking again.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff. I don't want you to hate me or Santana to hate me for not saying goodbye properly." Olivia's eyes shone with tears.

Feeling the instant need to sooth her, Brittany instantly unbuckled her seat belt. Shaking her head and denying that she could ever hate her Brittany reached back and brushed away the soft blonde bangs that had fallen in front of Olivia's eyes. Taking a deep breath Brittany cupped Olivia's face and stared directly into her eyes, "Listen up, I don't hate you baby and neither does Santana. I don't want you think like that ever again; no one could ever hate you. You're just too special, do you understand that?"

"Ashley hates me," Olivia replied smartly her shoulders lifting up in a shrug.

"Well she doesn't count." Brittany felt her lips quirk and was pleased when Olivia responded in kind.

She should probably be responsible and tell Olivia that she had missed her chance and that she had to go to school. She knew her mother would be an advocate of that response, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Olivia had been so down all weekend that Brittany just wanted to see her smile again. If that meant her daughter missing a few hours of school and her missing the start of work, then so be it. Her daughter's happiness was all that mattered to her, and she knew that at the moment Santana played a huge part of that. It didn't hurt that she also wanted to see the other woman again either.

"Mom?" Olivia prompted after the silence in the car lingered.

Biting her bottom lip Brittany let go of her daughter's face and sat back in her seat. Running a hand through her hair Brittany cast one more glance at Olivia in the rear view mirror before she came to her decision.

Smiling at her daughter Brittany reached for her seatbelt. The move caused Olivia's eyes to light up and her words earned her a bright smile. "We better get a move on if we wanna catch Santana before she gets back to New York."

"Really?" Olivia asked as she shuffled forward on her seat.

"Really." Brittany nodded as she felt small arms wrap around her neck and her seat.

"You're the best, Mom. I love you." Olivia mumbled into her neck before she slipped back into her seat and fastened her own belt.

"I love you too baby." Brittany smiled as she slipped her keys in the ignition. She was sure that Santana had said that her flight wasn't until around 10 so she just hoped that they hadn't missed her. She didn't want to think about how Olivia would be if she didn't get to see Santana before she left, but she would cross that bridge if and when it came.

* * *

><p>Like everywhere in Lima the drive to Santana's house didn't take that long. After ten minutes of driving and being lucky with the traffic signals, Brittany and Olivia found themselves cruising to a halt in front of the large gate that separated Santana's property from the outside world.<p>

While she had been here before it still didn't fail to impress Brittany, it amazed her that something of this standing and grandeur could exist in their sleepy little town. While the house itself could hardly be seen from the street, the electronic gates and the huge security wall blocking everything from trespassers hinted at the spectacular sights that lay several feet beyond.

Looking to her right Brittany, quickly spotted the entrance intercom and swiftly lowered the driver's side window. She groaned a little when she realized she a parked her car a little too far from the intercom. Unbuckling herself, Brittany shifted her position and practically leaned her entire upper body out of the window. The intercom itself was a box of chrome and black metal encased within a tower of bricks next to the gravel path. It kind of reminded Brittany of a smaller version of the ticket machines when entering an automated parking structure. When she pressed her finger to the button she half expected a ticket to pop out.

The electronic sound of chiming filled the air as Brittany slipped her arm, head and torso back into the car. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Olivia as she waited for a response. The other times she had been to Santana's she hadn't waited too long and this time it was the same. No more than a minute had passed before Brittany heard the tell-tale crackling and then the timid voice of Santana's housekeeper Emma could be heard asking who was calling and asking how she could be of assistance.

Smiling at receiving a response, Brittany looked away from an equally as excited Olivia and leaned her head out of the window and directed her voice towards the speaker which was projecting Emma's voice. "Hey Emma its Brittany, is Santana still here?"

There was a pause after her question and Brittany sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she waited for Emma's response. There was a small sigh from across the connection and then came the response that Brittany hadn't wanted to hear. "Oh no, Brittany she left with Will half an hour ago."

"Oh," Brittany breathed out as her eyes flicked towards her mirror and the reflection of Olivia. She could clearly see the disappointment in her daughter's eyes that she was sure was present in her own. If she wasn't mistaken, the tell-tale signs of tears were also showing as Olivia's posture deflated as she sunk back into her seat.

"Have you tried calling her?" Emma asked, bringing Brittany back to the present and causing her nod her head in response, before she quickly realised Emma couldn't see her and verbalized her reply. "Yeah, her phone went straight to voicemail." She had tried calling Santana before she had left Olivia's school and just after she had called said school to inform them of an emergency dentist appointment her daughter just had to attend, but hadn't gotten through.

Brittany heard Emma hum over the line before she spoke once more, "I'd try Will for you, but he doesn't have his cell phone on when he is driving. You hear such horror stories and he wouldn't want to me worry unnecessarily."

"Yeah I can understand that," Brittany replied absently as she continued to watch Olivia. She had heard a sniff come from the back of the car and watched on as tears rolled down Olivia's tanned cheeks. She knew how her daughter felt because she was sure she was feeling the same, and hearing Emma tell them that they had missed their chance filled her with a deep sense of loss. While their motivations were different their desire was the same, he had wanted to see Santana again just as much as Olivia.

"Do you have Olivia with you?" Emma asked causing Brittany to look away from the little girl in question.

"Yeah," She answered as she looked at the intercom imagining Emma's face. "She wanted to say goodbye, that's why we're here."

"She waited as long as she could in case you got in touch," Emma replied softly. Brittany nodded, having no doubt that the woman was telling the truth. Santana had been so good with Olivia; she didn't question the fact that she had waited to see if she would come to see her.

"It's ok. I guess we were too late." Brittany tried to insert some cheer into her tone, but she knew she had failed miserably.

There was another pause over the intercom before Emma spoke again, "Maybe not."

Brittany was about to ask what she meant but Emma spoke again before she could.

"I don't know if she will be mad at me for telling you this," Brittany bit her lip as Emma paused, having been witness to some of Santana's reaction's to Emma she knew that anything was possible. "I guess it will be worth the risk…"

"Emma?" Brittany called out when the woman in question trailed off rather nervously, she had no doubt the small woman was worrying over suffering Santana's wrath.

"She's departing from Port Columbus; her flight doesn't leave for about two and a half hours if you leave now you could catch her."

"Two and a half hours?" Brittany asked her voice rising slightly as she pondered the fastest route to the highway. The idea of not following after Santana never crossed her mind.

"Yes."

"Well I guess I better get a move on if I want to catch up to her."

"Good luck, Brittany."

"Thanks, Emma." With that, the line went dead. Brittany quickly set about strapping herself in and starting her engine. She threw her car into a reverse and quickly backed out onto the street

"Mom, are we going to the airport after Santana?" Olivia asked as Brittany checked her mirrors. It sounded kind of crazy when it was said like that, but Brittany didn't really want to think about that.

"Yeah baby we are," Brittany answered, as she put her foot down on the accelerator. Just like earlier in the day she had half a chance to cheer her daughter up and see the woman who made her feel things she thought she had left behind for good. Emma had handed her the scrap of a lifeline and she was not going to let that go without taking a chance.

* * *

><p>Overall the trip to the airport went fast. Luckily because of the time they had missed the main bulk of the rush hour traffic and as a result they were able to cruise to their destination. Parking when they got there wasn't so fun. It had taken Brittany a whole fifteen minutes to find a parking spot that wasn't too far away. While she knew it was going to cost her quite a lot when it came time to leave, at that moment it was the last thing on her mind.<p>

Olivia had been buoyant and chatty on the way, every way she was going to say goodbye to Santana was spewed out over the drive. Brittany had listened with a small smile playing upon her lips. She was thankful that Olivia had managed to crawl out of her funk. Her smiles were at in stark contrast to how she had been throughout the weekend, that Brittany couldn't help the small prayer that filled her mind that said woman was still somewhere on the ground. She dreaded to think what she would have to deal with if they had missed her.

Brittany tightened her grip upon Olivia's hand that was within her own as she wove her way through a crowd of holiday makers Brittany was thankful she had had the foresight to grasp hold of Olivia. Losing her in a crowd was not something she wanted to do. After a few more seconds of careful and skilful maneuvering, Brittany had managed to pull herself and an exuberant Olivia through the doors of the airport.

The sounds of the planes was muted somewhat and Brittany squinted her eyes as she looked around. But no sooner had she taken a breath and formed a plan the best point for them to search when she felt a sharp tug on her hand. Looking down Brittany lifted her eyebrows at her daughter, silently asking her what was wrong.

Olivia smiled brightly at her mother and pointed off to some point in the distance. "Look."

Thinking that Olivia had seen who they had come to find, Brittany did just that and looked in the direction Olivia was indicating too. She half expected to see Santana standing looking at the departures board surrounded by her bags. Instead what she saw was a vaguely familiar man, holding a coffee cup, with a newspaper under one arm and Danish shoved in his mouth.

"It's Will." Olivia explained brightly and she was right, it was Will. The man Brittany only knew in passing as Emma's husband, who didn't drive with his cell phone on and was Santana's groundskeeper. While he was dressed differently from the other times she had seen him, his hair was still the same curly gel-covered dome of curls and therefore, unmistakable.

Olivia pulled her forward and Brittany smiled as they came to a halt in front of a slightly bewildered older man, still chewing hastily upon the flaky pastry in his mouth.

"Hey Will," Olivia greeted the man causing him to quickly swallow the food in his mouth and then smile down upon her.

"Hey Olivia," Will said through his smile and then looked up towards Brittany. "Hey, it's Brittany right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Brittany confirmed with a small smile and a nod. She briefly glanced beyond Will and scanned the large crowd of people she could see milling around. She couldn't see Santana, but there were a lot of bodies blocking her view. But Brittany told herself that if this man was here, then Santana had to be close by.

"What are you two ladies doing here?" Will asked as he looked from mother to daughter. Olivia giggled as being called a lady but Brittany could clearly see that he had an idea why they were there. From the look in his eyes she had an idea she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"We're looking for Santana… have you just left her, where should we go? I want to say goodbye properly," Olivia gushed as she smiled widely, her body leaning left and right as she searched behind Will for the woman she had come to so clearly adore.

Brittany watched as Will bit his lip and looked at her mournfully. He shook his head slightly and then mustered his best sorrow filled smile from Olivia, "I'm so sorry Olivia…" As he trailed off Olivia frowned in confusion and Brittany tightened her grip on her daughter's hand.

"Why?" Olivia asked, her eyes open and ready for Will's answer. Brittany sighed deeply at Olivia's question and bit her lip slightly as Olivia looked up in response to both Will's apology and her hand squeeze. Brittany caught a visible flinch from Will and she opened her mouth to respond for him, but before she could form a word, Will beat her to it.

Brittany looked up from Olivia just as the older man cleared his throat and gazed down at Olivia, regret shining clear in his eyes, "I'm sorry Olivia, she's already gone. Her flight left about ten minutes ago."

"No, Emma said we would catch her!" Olivia said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Will parroted.

"She can't have gone," Olivia moaned, her eyes pleading with the man in front of them to tell them that he was lying.

"I'm sorry," Will said again, his face expressing his discomfort with having to be the bearer of bad news.

"No! It's not fair!" Brittany felt Olivia's hand pull away from her own along with the exclamation of denial. She watched on in growing alarm as her daughter shook her head. Tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes and flowed like a torrent down her cheeks.

"Olivia…" Brittany cried out and jolted forward just as Olivia turned and ran away.

Brittany reacted on instinct and quickly persued her daughter. She was thankful for her longer legs and her fitness because in four or five strides she had caught up with the smaller blonde and found herself with a tearful Olivia wrapped in her arms. Ignoring the looks from the people around them Brittany shifted her daughter in her arms and quickly walked towards the exit, desperate to get to her car.

"It's not fair!" Olivia mumbled into her shoulder as her body shook uncontrollably. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Mom."

"I know baby." Brittany tried to sooth Olivia by running her free hand up and down her back. Her daughter seemed to cling tighter, and her sobs increased.

"I'm sorry," Olivia managed to choke out in between her cries and Brittany shook her head in response.

She pulled her own head back and turned Olivia's face towards her. Running her thumb over the soft cheek, Brittany wiped away some of the moisture there. She smiled lightly and pressed her lips to Olivia's forehead. "Oh baby, don't be sorry. You were upset; we all do things we wouldn't normally do when we are upset."

"She'll never come back and see me. I was horrible," Olivia bemoaned.

"Olivia, don't say that." Brittany was firm, she hated hearing her daughter put herself down, and she refused to stand for it in any form.

"It's true though," Olivia insisted.

Brittany shook her head and denied what Olivia was saying, "No its not, you don't know that she won't come back. In fact, I bet if I texted Santana and asked her I'm sure she would love to come back and see you one day."

"She won't! She won't like me anymore! I don't like me anymore!" Olivia cried, her tears returning once more as she returned her head back to the crook of Brittany's neck.

She knew she had to do something to fix this. She had told Olivia that she was sure that Santana would come back and see her one day, but she didn't know if that was true. Santana had mentioned the possibility, but Brittany was nothing if not a realist. She knew that Santana had a whole other life that didn't include them and probably never would.

But she was resolved that she would do something. She knew Olivia would recover and get over this, but she also knew that Santana could aid in that. She had mentioned the possibility of texting Santana and that was what Brittany swore to herself she would do.

It took a little creative maneuvering but, Brittany managed to pull out her phone and tap out a quick text to Santana asking if the woman could give her a call or something when she had the time. She didn't go into detail but just expressed the fact that she thought Olivia would like to talk to her. She didn't know if Santana would get back to her, and the woman had been vague about what she did in New York, but from her house Brittany had no doubt that it was something that made her a lot of money.

Sighing deeply Brittany sidestepped some passers-by and found a spot away from the milling travellers prying eyes. The world seemed to pass them by as planes soared overhead and Brittany did the only thing she could do and held onto Olivia as she let the little girl cry her eyes out.

* * *

><p>As was the norm with airports, JFK was filled the usual hustle and bustle and microcosm of human life. Luckily for Santana she had escaped outside the minute she had retrieved her baggage and more importantly, Bonaparte.<p>

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who had had this idea. People were wandering in all directions laden down with bags. Some seemed to be moving with purpose, their heads down. Others just looked lost as they twisted their heads in every direction, their neck stretched like human giraffes as they balanced on their tiptoes searching for loved ones, cab drivers, or a sign telling them where the hell they should be going.

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes as the tears and erratic cries of welcome floated around her. Couples and family members embraced one another as they emerged through the doors in front of her.

The familiar smell of an urban landscape assaulted her nostrils. Santana took a deep breath and fished her phone out of her pocket. She had only just switched the thing back on after turning it off on the ride to the airport with Will. The message alert light was flashing rapidly and Santana rolled her eyes when she saw the amount of emails and texts she had waiting. Scrolling through the first few Santana turned the alert off and made a mental note to read them later. She was just about to shove the phone back in her pocket when it started buzzing in her hand to be followed seconds later by a familiar tune. Santana wasn't in the least surprised to see the picture of a familiar face that greeted her on the screen and after a few taps, Santana pressed the cell to her ear.

"'Sup Cedes?" Santana found herself responding as moved away from the sliding door, dodging a five year old holding a plastic fire truck and his irate mother as she went. Bonaparte was clutched tightly in her arms and was barking at passers-by. Santana was finding it difficult to move through the crowd while pushing her luggage cart. Giving up, she pushed it against the wall and decided to scan the area for the woman she knew was picking her up.

She had initially thought that Kurt would just send a driver to pick her up, but before she left Ohio she had received a text from Mercedes telling her she best be on time cause she had other shit to do besides picking her lazy ass up. It had been a pleasant surprise and one Santana couldn't wait for.

**'Where are you?'** weren't exactly the words she was expecting to hear, but the familiar voice put her at ease? Shaking her head Santana opened her mouth to speak but was halted as more words flowed out of her iPhone. **'Please tell me you didn't miss your flight?'**

"I've just gotten out of Arrivals. I'm up by the exit, right next to the… "

**'Oh I see you, I see you.'** Mercedes shouted down the phone at someone to pull the hell over and Santana looked up just in time to see three huge black SUV's pull up by the curb. Four hulking men of varying ethnicities jumped out both the front and back vehicles drawing quite a bit of attention. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pushed her way over towards them. They offered her a fond smile as they grabbed her bags and opened the door to the middle SUV. Santana returned the smile and just felt it grow as she climbed into the back and was greeted with her oldest friend waving at her while shuffling forward in her seat.

"Long time no see girl." Mercedes gushed as she grabbed hold of Santana's arm and pulled her further into the vehicle and into her arms. Santana was just about to protest that she was being crushed when Mercedes pulled back and ran her eyes critically over her appearance. "You look awful."

"Thank you so much Mercedes," Santana responded with a roll of her eyes as the door was slammed shut behind her. "It's nice to see you're as real as ever." Santana smirked because the fact that Mercedes didn't pull her punches was one of the things she loved most about her.

"You're welcome, but seriously you look like crap. I thought the trip was supposed to be relaxing?"

"It was relaxing!" Santana protested. "You try looking great after an hour and a half of kids screaming from economy class, and getting hit on repeatedly by a fat middle-aged Republican fuckstick, who was convinced that he had a chance with you even though you told him you'd rather jump from the plane with no parachute and a couple of concrete blocks clutched in your arms."

"I've missed you so freaking much." Bonaparte barked, and Mercedes chuckled as she roughly scratched at the short fur atop his head. "You too, little man."

"We've missed you too, but can you just explain to me why you're dressed like Oda Mae Brown, when she went to the bank with the appropriately named Sam to do a number on his former friend?" Mercedes had on the biggest pair of sunglasses Santana had ever seen and an oversized pink and black jacket. All she needed was the pillbox hat and she would definitely be twinning as Whoopi Goldberg for the day.

Santana knew it was her friends idea of going incognito, but it just made her stand out more in her opinion, notwithstanding the fact that she hadn't got out of the vehicle. She supposed she should be glad that she hadn't made an attempt, and she had chosen to stay in the back away from everyone. While most people were wrapped up in their own personal little dramas, she didn't think she could stand to be surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans asking for autographs and telling the larger woman how much they adored her and her music.

"Please tell me you aren't planning to star in a Ghost the musical." Santana smirked as her words washed over Mercedes. She quickly lost it and grunted when her best friend whacked her arm and then engulfed her in another mammoth hug.

Another set of arms joined the hug and Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled away and shot the tall blonde man wearing a black leather jacket sitting next to her friend a warning look. "Who said you can get all up in the action Trouty Mouth? I know a Sancedes sandwich might be something you have been jerking off over but I'm not down with it."

"Hey Sam only jerks off over me."

"Wanky," Santana smirked as a chuckle came from the front of the car.

Mercedes's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said and to whom. "Wait that didn't come out right."

"Even wankier."

"Urgh, do you ever not see the innuendo in a situation?" Mercedes asked, her eyes rolling skywards, showing her exasperation.

Santana narrowed her eyes and pretended to ponder the question, "No, but then again you did just say Sam jerked off over you."

"We are not having this conversation, Jimmy quit chuckling at her and start the car," Mercedes ordered. Santana glanced towards the front of the car and shared a smile with Mercedes' main bodyguard before he did as his employer requested. Within seconds the SUV was pulling away from the curb.

Santana looked back at her friends and had to roll her eyes at the way they were both staring at her. Mercedes was looking at her as if she expected her to collapse any second and Sam was just Sam. If he had been insulted by her name calling or the topic of conversation he didn't let it show, instead his smile widened as he looped an arm around Mercedes' shoulders. "Welcome home Santana. We've missed you so much."

Santana nodded as an easy smile came onto her face. She was finally home. While she did feel welcome, and it was amazing to see her friends again. She couldn't help but think of the opportunity she had left behind and contemplate whether she had somehow made the biggest mistake of her life. 

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Review if you so wish. I look forward to reading your comments!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the delay it was never intentional to be absent for this long, something very serious happened and as much as I would like to get parts out quick, life just conspired against me to stop that for a moment. After reading some of the previous reviews I can understand how that and the pace of the story can frustrate people, but it isn't something I have done consciously. On another note things will pick up at the end of this chapter ;)

Thanks again to everyone who reads/reviews/favourites/follows you are all very much appreciated and helped me to get this part finished, even if it did take an age.

Thanks to my beta Bekah again. She had been so patient in waiting for me to get this finished and makes my writing readable and for that I am eternally grateful, I might even owe her my first born when I get this finished.

Anyway enough of my babble, go read and more importantly enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Doctor's waiting rooms and offices were something that had been a constant all of Santana's life due to her father's chosen profession. She had been in far too many to count over her adolescent years but usually it wasn't as a patient. Some had been great, some not so great, and while this particular waiting room could rank amongst some of the greats it was still last place on earth she wanted to be at the moment. The place was churning up a whole host of unwanted emotions and if she wasn't sure that Mercedes wouldn't kick her ass all the way from Chelsea to Brooklyn, Santana would contemplate just leaving and be done with what had so far been an ordeal of a day.

As her days generally went post-heart attack, it hadn't started out too bad. Waking up to her friends and being served fresh fruit and pancakes with piping hot coffee with a smile had been a great start. What followed had been anything but. Kurt had had this appointment booked in for her before she had left for Ohio and it was the main reason her trip was only two weeks long and why she had come back.

She had tried to worm her way out of it, because spending the morning giving up a couple of vials of blood and allowing strangers to prod and poke her and run test after test on her, was not Santana's idea of fun. The minute she had opened her mouth to protest her attendance Santana knew her objections would be futile. Kurt flatly refused to reschedule and from his tone of voice she knew it was non-negotiable.

If she was completely honest, Santana knew what was making her nervous was the fact that she had no idea what was going to happen when she got in front of her doctor. As usual when she had anything medical to attend both Mercedes and Kurt had offered to come with her. Santana had rebuffed both their offers. She didn't want to impose upon them more than she already had in the wake of her heart attack. Her friends had enough problems without her mountain of crap to weigh them down. She also didn't want them to know if things were worse than she already thought they were. Santana already had the feeling that she wasn't one hundred percent and she preferred to be alone with that for as long as possible before she was forced to talk.

The sound of creaking leather filled the air as Santana shifted in her seat. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting to been seen. She was sure it wasn't too long with the price she was paying for this consult. She was sure that what was making the wait worse was that she had nothing to distract her. She didn't have a clue where her cell was. The last time she had touched it was at the airport, so she couldn't even play Angry Birds or distract herself by making hilarious comments on Mercedes and Kurt's tweets. The waiting room itself was just plain boring, even the detailed paintings that were strategically spotted around the room provided nothing more than a passing glance. Sure there were magazines and fastidiously ironed newspapers aplenty, but none offered her any relief.

If the sympathetic looks the girl at the desk was giving her were any indication it was clear her nerves were notable. At any other time it would have annoyed Santana that she was so transparent to someone other than her close friends, but now she was just wondering if she had time to ask the redhead for another espresso.

As if reading her mind Santana watched as the girl frowned slightly, before her eyes flicked towards the large stainless steel and black machine in one corner of the room. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could from any words she looked down at her desk. Santana frowned when the girl quickly looked up again a well-practiced smile spreading over her full, red lips.

"Miss Lopez, Dr. Babineaux will see you now," the girl informed Santana as she smiled brightly once more. She pointed towards the left of the room where a corridor jutted off farther into the building. "Straight down the corridor. It's the door at the end, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Santana breathed out with a nod of her head. She forced a smile onto her face despite the churning in her stomach and followed the girl's directions. It didn't take long to arrive at her destination and within seconds Santana found herself lifting her hand and wrapping her knuckles upon the shiny surface of the door that would led her to Dr. Babineaux and what was sure to be an uncomfortable hour or so.

The sharp knock on the door obviously gained attention, because no sooner had she pulled her hand away Santana heard a shout to enter. As she pushed the highly polished wooden door open and stepped inside, Santana was immediately greeted with the sight of a familiar man sitting behind his desk and a woman dressed in purple scrubs replacing some implements at the side of the room.

"Ahh Santana, come in, come in. It's a pleasure to see you again," said the man she had known for a good chunk of her life.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Santana rolled her eyes at the greying man in front of her. If he was offended by her brisk manner he didn't show it. Instead he just smiled brightly as he directed her to a seat in front of his desk with a nod of his head.

Henri Babineaux was a very good friend of her father's and was now her doctor. He was a specialist in his field and considering she had experienced something that he was an expert on there really was no one else she could see.

"Well I would prefer to see you under better circumstances, but at least you're here at all," Henri confessed with an easy smile that Santana couldn't help but scoff at. She knew a whole host of people who would disagree with him. "Let's get started shall we. If you would like to follow Charlotte, she will show you where you can change in preparation for your examination. She will stay with us through the examination as well. It's nothing too invasive, I'd just like to check a few things before I go over the results for the blood tests you had this morning. If that's ok with you?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Santana countered as Henri chuckled. She looked towards the woman in scrubs who was smiling at her as she stood to one side. She indicated with one hand that Santana should follow her. Which she did after a small pause, down a brightly lit corridor that led to an equally well lit changing room.

It didn't take her more than a few minutes to shed her outer clothing and don the rather unflattering gown that had been provided her for. Charlotte knocked and when she received the news she had finished changing. After a short pause the small nurse twisted the door handle and entered the room followed by Henri.

Henri immediately found himself something to be busy while Santana was forced to follow Charlotte's instructions as the woman told her what to do and helped her get settled upon the cold and uncomfortable examination bed.

As the examination began Santana closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breaths as a small feeling of panic welled in her chest. As her father's friend listened to her chest with his stethoscope and inspected the scar that constantly reminded her of what a fuck up she was Santana consciously forced her mind away from where she currently was.

Instantly Santana's mind went back to the most recent events in her life, and that was what had happened since she had been home, which admittedly wasn't much. Her entire time home so far had consisted of trailing around after Mercedes, insulting Sam, or camping out in Kurt's office as he tried to get best deals for his clients and land himself some new ones. All in all it had been pretty dull and if Santana was honest, a depressing return home. Well unless she counted Kurt's surprise party, which she didn't. She should have stayed in Ohio. At least she would be having a better time than what she currently having.

Even though Mercedes had warned her that Kurt had arranged a welcome home party for her, Santana still hadn't wanted to go. She had even gone as far as to beg Mercedes to just go to the thing without her. She had expected her friend to argue with her, but Mercedes had surprised her when she had looked at her for a while and had then agreed saying that she did look tired and had picked up her cell to cancel.

Santana had known it wasn't her friends intention to guilt trip her, but as soon as Mercedes mentioned all the trouble Kurt had gone to in order to do something special for her, Santana had found herself caving in and changing her mind after extracting the promise that they wouldn't stay longer than an hour after they had dined. She had known it was a promise her friend would keep, because Mercedes had been a drill sergeant since she had been back, making sure she ate when she supposed to and slept for the appropriate amount of time. At times, it was worse than having Emma hovering around in her rubber gloves.

So just as had been planned weeks before upon her return from the wilderness that was Lima, Santana found herself in Kurt's apartment with a host of other individuals. She had been to thousands of Kurt's little soirees, but it still didn't prepare her for the sea of people that she found swarming towards her as soon as she had entered the condo. She had thought that it would be just her, Kurt and Mercedes and their significant others. Now she thought about it she didn't know why she had ever thought that. Kurt was always over doing things.

Santana forced back a shiver as remembered how uncomfortable she had been as she had looked around. She knew it wasn't Kurt intention to make her feel uncomfortable, and he had at least invited people she knew, but had been just like stepping back in time to what her life was like two months ago. Everything back then in her life had been about what parties she could go to, how many women she could drown herself in, and how many strangers she could surround herself with to try and forget her utter loneliness.

Santana had known coming back would be difficult. She had known stepping back into her old life would dredge up memories of how desolate her life really was before she collapsed that Monday morning. However, what she didn't think was that the emotions she had been trying to avoid it would reared their ugly heads so soon. If she was honest, the loneliness which she had managed to partially combat in Ohio had slithered back into her heart the first time she saw Sam sneak a small kiss from Mercedes. She had felt a deep ache and longing for the same thing her friends had.

Everything about that night had been a stark reminder to Santana of almost every reason why she drank and predictably it had given her a craving for something strong and mind numbing right away. Over the last few years, she and her friends had at grown apart in some ways. The introduction of others in their lives had changed the dynamic in their relationship. Whereas once they had once seen each other every day, now (even if Mercedes wasn't touring) they were lucky to see each other twice a week. Santana knew that it was only due to her job that she got to see them at all. She wasn't in the public eye like Mercedes was and she wasn't a sought after asset like Kurt. She was just a songwriter from Ohio who happened to contribute to a few hit records and made a bunch of money. Mercedes and Kurt had moved on from their trio at some point and she had remained behind as a lone figure, stagnant and stuck in the same place she had always been, a stranger in a sea of strangers.

As she had watched Mercedes and Kurt work the crowd, Santana had decided to escape for some fresh air and had made a beeline for the open doors that led the balcony. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she had grabbed a glass of champagne on the way and had prayed that no one found her for the next hour. Thankfully, no one had. Her sneaky glass of champagne went unnoticed and so did Santana herself for most of the evening. When she had re-joined the party, Santana had managed to avoid any intense conversations and apart from Kurt's barrage of questions about Ohio most people just smiled in passing said it was good to see her back and had left her alone.

Santana felt a hand shake her shoulder and blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes. Henri's face swam into view as her eyes adjusted to the light surrounding her.

"Sorry?" Santana asked as she blinked slowly giving her eyes time to adjust.

"Though you had fallen asleep for a few minutes there." Henri smirked as he folded his stethoscope and placed it upon the tray that Charlotte was holding up for him.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Santana apologized while running a hand over her forehead.

Santana caught Henri waving a hand out of the corner of her eye as he moved over towards what she presumed was a small wash area next to the bed Santana was laying upon. "Don't worry yourself about it. Still easily distracted I see."

"No it's just that you bore me," Santana replied smartly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down to see that her gown had been closed and the ties tied.

Henri laughed lightly with a shake of his head, "How about you get dressed and then we will talk about everything and I can bore you some more."

Santana nodded her consent, more than happy to have been dismissed. Henri exited the room with Charlotte. Santana removed herself from the bed and quickly donned her previous outfit with little fuss.

Five minutes later Santana found herself seated in front of Henri's desk as she watched him silently look over what she presumed were her notes upon his iMac. She wondered what was so interesting that it could keep the man before her so enraptured.

Just as Santana thought the silence was dragging on too long Henri turned towards her and removed his gold-rimmed spectacles and asked her a question that instantly made her wince. "So Santana how is everything?"

Santana shifted uncomfortably as he stared at her waiting for an answer she didn't have. She knew he trying was reading her to try to see if whatever was wrong with her was transmitting through her body language. She didn't like it one bit, it made her feel even more uncomfortable than when she was laid out on his examination table.

When it became clear she wasn't going to answer the question, Henri spoke again. "And your parents? I haven't spoken to your father since I saw him in the hospital after you had been admitted."

An image of her weeping and harried parents flashed before her mind before Santana pushed the image away. She didn't want to think about that. Clearing her throat Santana looked past Henri and out of the window behind him before replying. "As far as I know they're back in France." The last time she had spoken to her mother had been three nights ago. Which was a long time period for her to go without hearing from her if Santana thought about it. Then again Santana wouldn't know because of her missing cell. Still she supposed that it was really a plus point of not knowing where her cell was, her mother couldn't harass her with inopportune and unintentionally rude phone calls.

"Well it is a wonderful place. My grandfather was born and raised in Bordeaux," Henri informed Santana, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"I think they visited Bordeaux, I have a vague recollection of my mom regaling me with talk of shopping and wine."

"Sounds like they are enjoying themselves."

"You could say that," Santana uttered as she cleared her throat. Making eye contact with the man before her, Santana decided to cut to the chase. "Let's just get to why we are here shall we Dr. Babineaux?"

Santana raised her eyebrows as Henri sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "If that's what you wish, but you can call me Henri, Santana, there is no need to change that now. It's strange hearing you call me Dr. Babineaux."

"I didn't think it was appropriate, seeing as the dynamic in our relationship has changed," Santana said waving off his request as she shifted slightly. She didn't come here to engage in small talk with her father's friend about her parents, France, and what she could refer to him as. "I'll call you whatever you want as long as we can just get on with this and I can get out of here."

"If that's what you want." Henri said as Santana heard him sigh in what she presumed to be exasperation.

"It is." Santana reinforced her words with a sharp nod of her head.

"Ok," Henri agreed, "tell me how much have you changed your lifestyle since you last sat here Santana? I know I made some suggestions, but I would like to know how many you have implemented." Santana snorted as Henri finished. As far as she was concerned, they had been anything but suggestions; they had been orders. Plain and simple. They had been delivered in such a way that Santana was sure that she would have been incurring some type of wrath if she didn't follow them.

Henri waited for a response eyebrows raised and Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes before her offered him a scrap. "I moved out of the city." Santana knew she was bending the truth, slightly but she couldn't say she hadn't changed her lifestyle one iota.

Henri perked up at this and leaned forward expectantly. "Permanently?" he asked and Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…" Santana started to offer an answered when she noticed Henri's eyes narrowing and abruptly trailed off.

Her incomplete answer earned her another heavy sigh, "I'll take that as a no. So you took a break?"

Grunting Santana folded her legs and brushed off some imaginary lift from her knee. "I guess you could call it a break. I prefer forced exile, for two weeks." She hadn't wanted to go; Kurt had forced it upon her but now she was kind of glad he had.

"I don't believe I put a timeline on the time I asked you to rest for." Henri informed Santana gruffly.

"No I did that," Santana smoothly replied as she folded her arms across her chest and dared her father's old friend to take the conversation further. She hadn't wanted to go; Kurt had forced it upon her but now she was kind of glad he had. If not she wouldn't have met Olivia and if she hadn't met Olivia she wouldn't have met Brittany. While she was no longer in the same city as the two, she couldn't help but wish she was. While Emma was as annoying as hell, her trip to Ohio had been a time that she had cherished since she had been back. Somehow her life had been made a little brighter by the two blondes she had become quite attached to.

Henri just shook his head and looked at the screen of his computer once more before his eyes flicked towards Santana once more. "How about your diet? Did you change that?"

Santana tilted her head back and drew in air noisily through her nostrils. "Yes, I changed it."

Henri nodded and Santana followed his movements as his finger pointed towards something displayed upon the screen of his computer. "I see you went to see Dr. Fuhrman as per my recommendation."

"Yes." Santana responded with a nod. Dr. Fuhrman, the overly nice consultant dietician, had been a rip-off in Santana's opinion. With the prices she was charging just to tell her she should eat more fruit and vegetables Santana was surprised the woman hadn't been dripping in platinum and diamonds.

"How did it go?" Henri asked, only for Santana to merely shrug once more.

"It was ok; she gave me a diet to follow." Santana admitted after a small pause. Seeing Dr. Fuhrman hadn't been too bad. The woman had been quite attractive and well-dressed so spending two hours with her, while infuriatingly frustrating, hadn't been as bad as it could have been. The diet in question had been passed onto Kurt who had in turn passed it on to Emma. Santana had gotten a look at the thing when she had made a rare venture into her kitchens while in Ohio and it hadn't been pretty. She was just grateful that Emma had actually been a pretty decent cook, because she knew that without someone so anal cooking, most of the crap on the menu would have tasted like crap.

"And you have been following that?" Henri asked.

"Yes," Santana answered as she looked away guilty.

"Rigidly?" Henri probed with a frown. Well, Emma had tried to implement the thing rigidly, but with anything that was forced upon her Santana had rebelled.

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" Santana asked through gritted teeth. She looked back at Henri, her eyes narrowing slightly in accusation. She felt like she was being treated like a child. It was bad enough with Emma when she would gaze at her disapprovingly when she didn't eat enough or anything at all. She didn't need it from her doctor as well.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked her voice clipped and defensive. Santana could literally feel her brow lowering and puckering as Henri's words washed over her. For the most part they had been dancing around the real reason she was here. Just with her snarled question she had prompted the man before her to open the lid upon her box of horrors.

Santana waited silently as Henri took a moment before he leaned forward in his chair. He rested his elbows on the leather writing surface and held out his hands towards her. "You drink and smoke, yes?"

Santana nodded tight lipped.

"How often? Once a month? Once a week? Or once a day?" Henri asked with a flick of his bushy eyebrows.

"Once a day," Santana admitted quietly. The uncomfortable feeling she always felt when people probed into the less than savory elements of her lifestyle started to flip and stab at the confines of her stomach. It wasn't something Santana was proud to admit to and vocalizing the fact that she drank almost every day didn't sound too great.

As soon as she saw the man in front of her nodded in a knowing way Santana felt her irritation with him rise. It appeared her answer wasn't quite enough for him, when seconds later Henri asked for her to elaborate. "How much in a day? One glass? Two?"

"It depends on how I feel..." Santana shrugged, because it did. She isn't consciously thinking oh I'm going to just have one glass today. Sometimes it was more, sometimes it was less. "Some days it's a glass, some days its more."

"More? How long have you been drinking at this rate Santana?" Henri asked as a grimace spread across his face.

"I don't know!" Santana glowered, "Maybe a year, maybe two. Why does it fucking matter?"

"It matters because it's not healthy and I have some evidence of that from the tests I completed. The enzyme levels in your liver were elevated."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Santana shouted as she grew agitated at the lack of explanation.

Sighing once more, Henri removed the glasses from his face and gave Santana his full attention. "It can mean a variety of different things, but considering what you have just told me I believe it may be drink related."

"So you're guessing," Santana accused. Shaking her head in disgust, Santana rose to her feet and took a step away from the desk and Henri. "Look fuck this, I'm outta here."

Henri brought his hands down flat on upon the desktop, "Sit down!"

Santana's head snapped back as the booming voice of the man behind her stabbed at her eardrums. "Did you just shout at me?" Santana asked, her tone showing her disbelief. She couldn't believe he had just spoken to her like that. "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that!"

Henri laughed humorlessly. "Of course I can. If you were anyone else I would let you just walk out of my office. But considering your father is such a dear friend I'm not going to do that. So do as I ask and sit down. Or I will inform your father of what you have been like."

"You can't do that, it's unethical. I could have your medical license removed." Santana countered as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

Santana felt some of the tension in the air diffuse when Henri saw her comment for the hollow threat it was and laughed. "You have far too much of your mother in you for your own good."

"I find that offensive," Santana spat, disliking the comparison no matter how true it may be.

"Sit down, Santana; all I'm trying to do is help you."

Santana looked down at Henri and huffed, "How is throwing around wild theories helping me?"

Henri ignored her scowl and calmly leaned back in his chair. "It isn't a wild theory. You can call it an educated guess if you like, but I'd like for you to sit down and we will do another test in a month. I'm not saying this to be difficult, nor am I judging your life Santana." As Henri finished speaking he gazed up at her his eyes and Santana picked up on a subtle change in the man before her. Taking a deep breath she moved back to her seat and slumped down.

"Not judging me? Well that's not what it feels like," Santana grumbled and rubbed at her temples.

"I don't judge, it's not my place. You have experienced something that not many people in your age bracket experience. It was traumatic and it was life altering. But more than anything Santana I think you should look at it as an opportunity."

"What?" Santana asked exasperated, clearly not seeing how anything as harrowing as what she experienced could be an opportunity.

Picking up on her confusion Henri tried his best to explain what he meant. "You're looking at things in the wrong way Santana. You had a heart attack and you survived. That's a good thing. You have been given the opportunity to live longer and change some thing's about your life. Cutting back on your alcohol consumption is one of those things I would encourage you to do. I can't force you, but I know you don't want to be suffering from liver disease on top of the possibility of further risk from heart problems."

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up," Santana grumbled, letting the words sink in.

"I try my best." Henri said with a small tilt of his lips. "I can recommend some of my colleagues if you need help with this Santana."

Santana's eyes widened at the thought of having even more people knowing about her private life. "Like therapy? I'm not a fucking alcoholic, Henri."

"I didn't say you were," Henri said with a shake of his head causing Santana to roll her eyes petulantly.

"That's not what it sounded like." Santana snapped.

"If you can't stop drinking on your own then that's one option, but there are others. For a start I'd like you to try and stop drinking and smoking for three months."

"Three months?!" Santana cried as she released a disbelieving laugh. The few pleasures and indulgences she had in life were the very things she was being told were bad for her. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious, three months. Considering you insist that you're not an alcoholic, that shouldn't be a problem for you. I'm not doing this to inconvenience you Santana. I'm doing this because as your physician I think this could benefit you." Henri paused and Santana could see he wanted to say something more but was slightly hesitant. She didn't know why that was, because he had already called her a chain smoking alcoholic, what more could be left?

"Can I be honest with you Santana?" Henri asked slowly causing a crease to appear in between Santana's eyes.

"Well you haven't held back so far, so what the hell go for it." Santana snorted as she threw up a hand in the air.

Henri leaned forward in his chair and stared at her hard. "I'm going to lay it out for you. Stop drinking and stop smoking. You're twenty nine, but in medical terms you have the body of a woman twice your age. So unless you want to die before you're thirty-five, I suggest you heed my advice."

"Die…?"

"Yes Santana, die. You will die, if you don't do something to change your life for the better."

Santana felt herself pale as the words of her father's friend knocked the fight right out of her. The word die had been batted around and uttered around her in hushed whispers to those closest to her. She had been told she was lucky not to die and she had a very large and permanent reminder of that underneath her shirt. It wasn't like she didn't know that death was always a threat, considering what had happened to her she would have been foolish not to know that. However this was the first time someone had specifically told her that she was a ticking time bomb.

She knew she lead an unhealthy lifestyle and she knew she drank and smoke too much, but some small part of her had always hoped that it was all a mistake. That her heart attack was just a mistake, that she wasn't a fucked up as she thought she was. Now she knew otherwise and if she was honest it scared the shit out of Santana, because for years she had been living that lifestyle and she didn't have a fucking clue how to implement the change she had just been told she must make.

* * *

><p>Upon entering Mercedes' apartment Santana tried to be as quiet as possible as not to alert the other occupants to her arrival. She wasn't quite ready to face anyone yet. The rest of her appointment had gone on in relative silence from the point he dropped the bomb of imminent death upon her. Not much else could be said after that.<p>

Santana pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she shimmied out of her coat. It was strange coming home to somewhere that other people also lived after so long. Mercedes had insisted that she just stay with her they pulled away from the airport. She had tried to argue that she had wanted to return to her own apartment, but it wasn't in any way true. It was a blatant lie that Mercedes had seen through in a second. Being alone was the last thing that she had wanted. Being in Ohio hadn't been so bad; it was an old and familiar place and while she did feel that ever-present loneliness while she was there, she knew Emma and Will were only a small walk away if she ever needed them. In New York, back in the apartment where she very nearly died would be different and both she and Mercedes knew that.

As she placed her keys in the bowl on the small table next to the door and her coat in the closet, Santana could just make out the muted sounds of three very distinct voices from somewhere inside. She knew instantly that they were waiting for her, but the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was converse and answer concerned questions from her friends. All she really wanted to was do is grab one of the bottles of scotch that she knew to be in the back of the lower left hand cupboard closest to the door in Mercedes' kitchen and go and drink herself to sleep. But that was, for the very near future at least, not an option. So instead Santana took a deep breath and forged forward into the apartment towards her waiting friends.

As she entered the dining room and skirted around the large dining table that dominated the room Santana found a sight that has been a common one since she had been back. Kurt was stood next to the table arms crossed over her chest dressed like a monochrome toreador; a big smile on his face as he watched Mercedes and Sam being sickeningly cute and loving as they goofed around in the kitchen. Santana wanted to turn around and leave and would have if her foot hadn't caught one of the ebonised dining chairs and alerted Kurt to her presence.

As he turned towards her his smile dimmed slightly as he took in her appearance. She knew she must look like shit if the frown that quickly appeared upon Kurt's brow was any indication. She wasn't feeling great, her long day and the whole run in with Henri having taken more out of her than she would care to admit.

"Do I look that bad?" Santana asked softly with a muted laugh. All the while looking down at her rumpled white silk shirt and creased black cigarette pants.

Santana rolled her eyes and snorted lightly as Kurt pulled his lips back into an exaggerated expression of disgust. A manicured finger to his lips as he pretended to ponder the question, "Well I have seen you look worse, but you don't look great."

"Can you even say that? You're my agent aren't you? I do pay you some serious cash, so aren't you suppose to tell me I look great no matter what?" Santana questioned with a flick of her wrist.

"There isn't enough money in the world Satan." Kurt quickly bit back with a smooth quirk of his brow.

Santana smirked at the old nickname and opened her mouth to reply when a gasp caused her attention to shift to the two behind Kurt. Mercedes's eyes pierced her own sinking into her soul seeing everything that Kurt had but analysing it on a different and deeper level. Santana looked away quickly feeling that her friend was attempting to rip out everything that had happened in the past hour out of her.

"It was fine." Santana told her friends quickly while looking directly towards Mercedes. She held up a hand to stop Mercedes from speaking and then continued. "Before you both bombard me with a multitude of questions, can I just say I'm tired and I don't feel up to it? I'm just going to go take a nap."

Santana was witness as the frown that had been present on Mercedes' face deepened at her words. She was gifted with a pointed glare from the woman in question and Santana knew that she wouldn't be allowed to get away with just pushing everything away for very long. Mercedes was on to her and it was only a matter of time before her friend confronted her.

Clearly her idea of a nap wasn't to everyone's liking because Santana felt her eyebrows lift as Kurt stomped one of his feet on the floor in displeasure. "Oh no, I was thinking we could go to Masa have something to eat and then cocktails or the other way round. As long as I get a brandy sour I'll be fine either way."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled as he placed an arm around Mercedes' shoulders and pulled her in close.

Santana shook her head, it didn't sound very good to her. Maybe an hour ago, but not now. "I don't really feel like it."

Santana squirmed slightly as Kurt stared at her in disbelief. She didn't blame him, because she never turned down going out with him, or cocktails for that matter. "Come on that's not the Santana I know. I'm paying; we can catch up you can tell me how bad Ohio was and we can all discuss what a hideous choice it was to cast Lindsey Lohan as Elizabeth Taylor. You know she wanted me to represent her once."

"We know, you have told us a gazillion times." Mercedes offered and Santana smiled slightly. It was one of Kurt's favourite horror stories. Along with the time Paris Hilton sent him a bouquet of camellia and request that he call her for a consult.

"I said no of course." Santana nodded in response while Mercedes rolled her eyes and Sam smothered his laughter.

Sighing slightly Santana ran a hand through her hair before she rebuffed Kurt's dinner invitation. "Thanks for the offer Kurt, but I just don't feel like or want to go out for… cocktails. I just want to sleep for a while."

"Oh…ermm ok," Kurt said slowly as her blinked rapidly and looked towards Mercedes his face clearly showing his concern, "rain check?"

"Sure Lady Face." Santana nodded tiredly and looked back towards where her room was.

"Well you are insulting me so all must be well in the world," Kurt said with a wave of his hand.

Turning back towards Kurt, Santana rolled her eyes. Insulting people was second nature to her and Kurt knew that. "I could be holding on by a thread and I would still find some insult to hurl towards your overly coiffed head."

"I look forward to it." Kurt laughed

"You do that. I doubt it will be too long," Santana murmured the last part under her breath as she turned towards the direction of her room and took a step away.

"What was that?" Kurt called over her shoulder

Throwing up a hand Santana shook her head. "Nothing."

"I'll come get you for dinner."

Turning back towards her friends Santana locked eyes with Mercedes again and nodded her head. "Yeah that's fine Cedes."

She took another step away only to stop when she heard her name being called. "Santana…"

"Yeah?"

"We will talk later, ok?" Mercedes' question was more of a promise than a request and Santana knew it. As she looked at the other woman Santana rolled her eyes with a twitch of her lips. She nodded her head in agreement because she knew there was no escaping Mercedes when she thought something was wrong. She was like a dog with a bone; she just wouldn't give up until she knew everything. Usually that meant that Santana had to spill her guts and spew out every little secret she had. Generally this wasn't that much of a problem, but this time it was different. This time she needed some time to prepare herself for what was sure to be an ordeal.

* * *

><p>Santana pressed her back to the door as it closed and her eyes shut as she released a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. Making it to her room, in her home away from home had been more stressful than she had anticipated. She had managed to get away from her friends without having to divulge any information, but that didn't mean that she would get away with her locking everything away for long.<p>

Something small and warm pressed against her ankles and Santana cracked an eye open as she tilted her head downwards. Whilst rolling her eyes at the black eyed little attention seeker that was messing up the bottom of her pants Santana reached down and lifted Bonaparte from the floor. She could see from the small indent upon the bed he had somehow managed to scrambled up and sleep there. She knew she should scold him because he knew it wasn't allowed, but she just couldn't seem to find the energy. Instead she moved over to the large king-sized bed and dropped Bonaparte onto its surface before crawling on it herself.

Santana flopped onto her back and expelled another sigh as she felt small paws settle upon her chest only to be followed by a solid but tiny chest and head. Santana looked at the small bundle of fur on her chest and found her gaze trapped in liquid black. If he was human, Santana would swear that Bonaparte was looking just as concerned as her friends had been. He was like this every time she felt down, and right now it was like he knew that she wasn't feeling great.

"I'm ok nuisance," Santana reassured the little dog as she ran a hand down his silky back before she gently pushed him off her chest, feeling the weight a little uncomfortable and oppressive. Santana watched on as Bonaparte barked in protest and then disappeared as he jumped off the bed. She rolled her eyes at the over dramatic little beast and then shifted her position so her head rested upon the soft and fluffy pillows.

Santana closed her eyes as her as her body sank into the mattress beneath her. Breathing in deeply, she allowed her thoughts to go back to the last words that Henri had uttered to her. The whole scene in that office had been playing behind her eyes like some old fashioned movie reel since she had left his office. All the way back home in the back of one of Mercedes' SUVs had been spent in relative silence, reliving the very real warnings and possible dangers that might befall her.

Santana wanted more than anything to forget all about it, to just take a huge broom and sweep every single niggling worry, feeling and errant thought under the rug. Her mind it seemed just wouldn't let her do that. She had thought if she distracted herself it would help. She tried having Jimmy one of Mercedes's chauffeur/bodyguard turn up the radio, but all it did was make her angry. She had tried thinking of different things, but it didn't help one iota. Every alternative subject she thought off was quickly forgotten in the face of the overwhelming worry and fear she felt in regards to her health. It wasn't long or unexpected that her mind drifted to alcohol. It was usually her first escape mechanism. To drink and drink heavily was tried and tested, and very successful route to escaping her troubles. However it was that attitude that had landed her in this situation in the first place, well drinking and seldom eating. So for the first time in years Santana had just bitten her lip and had shoved the desperate need for a drink to the back of her mind.

Henri had told her to just stop but Santana wasn't sure she could just do that. She had told him that she had been drinking for only 2 years, but the look in his eyes told her that he knew she was lying. It was been longer than that, way longer than that. She had started drinking quite heavily while she was in LA. It had started just after she had moved in with Mercedes as a way to deal with her heartbreak. She had been able to block out all the heartache and disappointment she felt with whatever spirit was to hand. She was well aware, even back then, that it hadn't been a great option, but it had worked. And while Santana would never admit it out loud, it was something she fell back on every time she found herself unable to deal with the hand that life had dealt her.

When she had lived with Mercedes it hadn't been that bad. She had another person to distract her half the time, but then she started living on her own and that was when things had gotten bad. Too much time alone and too much time to think had led her down a road of random hook-ups with what her friend called undesirables. That in turn led to more drinking to deal with how fucked up and desolate her life was.

Grumbling at her depressing thoughts Santana opened her eyes and looked out of her window. She could just see streaks of orange and gold breaking through the gap between the two buildings that sat across from the apartment. Night was quickly approaching and with it brought the prospect of Mercedes making her confront some of her demons.

Groaning at the thought, Santana turned on her side and instantly caught sight of her little companion as he stared at something that had caught his attention. Bonaparte was crouched low as he growled at her messy looking handbag that she had dropped next to the bedside table.

"What the hell are you growling at?" Santana asked Bonaparte as if he could answer her. She couldn't see what it was that was agitating the dog. She wondered if he had, once again, dropped one of his toys into it. Santana recalled an incident when she had gotten to the studio to work on some changes to a song and she had fished in her bag for her cell only to pull out a small squeaky plastic pork chop Kurt had bought him. To say it brought much amusement to those around her had been an understatement.

She watched on curious as the little dog looked at her briefly before he turned back to growling at the bag. Shaking her head Santana pushed herself up and gently knocked Bonaparte away from her bag. She knew if she didn't see what had him so focused, she wouldn't get a moment's peace. She picked up the item he had taken a weird interest in and took a peek inside. There was nothing in there apart from her cellular phone and that was just blank, the battery having well and truly died at some point.

As she pulled it free Bonaparte growled again and Santana shot him a glare and jiggled her leg as two small paws pressed into her shin. "Stop it you little rat or I'll take your little ass back to Ohio and let Emma make dog tartar out of you." Bonaparte it seemed understood the threat and Santana smirked as he whined and disappeared under the bed.

With a shake of her head at the dogs actions Santana let the bag drop back to the floor and quickly plugged her cell into charge. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes for a minute to try and grab a quick nap. No more than five minutes had passed when Santana's eyes were assaulted by the beep after beep coming from the direction of her phone. Santana groaned as she rolled over and grabbed the piece of plastic and glass.

She quickly swiped her finger across the screen and groaned when she saw the amount of texts and emails she had in her inboxes. She had turned her phone off while she had been in the air and had only turned its back on only to drop it in the bag when she had first seen Mercedes.

That was the last time she recalled having it in her possession. That meant that the thing had been left for almost three days, unattended. Dismissing most of the emails as spam Santana quickly made the texts her priority.

She noticed a whole host from people she barely knew. They had obviously had heard that she was back in town and after scanning a few it was obvious that most if not all just wanting to hook up with her for a night of fun. With a roll of her eyes Santana deleted most of them without even opening them. As she reached the bottom and prepared to throw her phone back on the bedside table Santana froze. There was name standing out above the rest that caught her attention instantly, and that name belonged to one Brittany S. Pierce.

Throwing herself into a sitting position Santana cursed herself as she fumbled the phone slightly. Somehow she managed to open the first of the text messages and found her eye hungrily devouring the simple words that had come from the woman who had hardly left her thoughts since she had first met her.

'Hey Santana, Olivia wanted to say goodbye. We went to the airport but missed you. If you get the chance could you call me to talk to Olivia? I know you will be busy, but she is really disappointed and a bit upset that she missed you. We both are looking forward to hearing from you. B x'

Santana took in a deep breath and reread the words in front of her. They had gone to the airport to see her, only to miss her. Santana felt her eyes well slightly as she thought of Olivia and Brittany trying to find her in the crowded airport. She knew the kid had practically been in tears when she told her she was leaving; she could imagine it hadn't been pretty when she had missed her at the airport. Brittany had said Olivia had been a bit upset. Santana knew that it was probably more than that. She felt for Brittany having to deal with Olivia alone. The kid had already shown her how much of a handful she could be running away to see her and refusing to even acknowledge her presence when she was upset with her. Stubbornness didn't quite cover that kid.

Sighing Santana quickly scanned the other texts from Brittany. She had three others from Brittany following a similar fashion. All asking if she could call her for Olivia's sake when she got the chance. Santana bit her lip and shook her head angrily at herself. She couldn't believe she had just neglected her phone like that. Sure she had been distracted since she had been back. Her mind had been occupied with other things but she had told Brittany when she had last seen her that she would call Olivia at some point when she was back. Instead she had allowed herself to be sidetracked by her friends.

Looking at the words from the first text again Santana found herself grimacing as she thought about what she could even say to Olivia. She had made her feel better when she was around her. Her light and fun attitude was infectious. She had been one of the two bright spots in her trip back to Ohio. The kid had left her speechless at time when she asked questions of a happy nature, dealing with her upset was something that was completely out of her comfort zone. She couldn't think of anything that she could say to make anything better and she wasn't sure what she could even do to help Olivia much from miles away, but if there is one thing she knew was that she has to try. She had cultivated a relationship with both of them against her own warnings and had then jumped ship. The least Santana could do was to have a go at cheering her up at least for Brittany's sake. If anything, the conversation would probably cheer her up a whole lot more.

Taking a deep breath Santana quickly access Brittany's contact details and hovered her finger over the call button. She was just about to push her finger downwards when the door to her room opened and revealed Mercedes.

Her friend hovered in the door for a second holding two cups in her hand as she scanned the room. She briefly glanced down with a smile at Bonaparte as he appeared from under the bed and barked happily at seeing her. Santana rolled her eyes at the little traitor and then looked back at her phone thinking how she could get rid of Mercedes to call Olivia and Brittany, with the added bonus that it would delay their conversation.

"Am I interrupting?" Mercedes asked and Santana saw her eyes flick down the cell held in her hand.

"If I say yes will you leave?" Santana countered.

Mercedes pretended to think about it before she kicked the door closed with a shake of her head. "Hell, no!"

"Didn't think so," Santana uttered with a sigh. She looked back down at her cell forlornly and then placed it on her bedside table. The small clock at the top of the screen told her it was 7:00pm; it was quite possible that Brittany was still at work. She wasn't sure what time Olivia went to bed, but she did know that Olivia, her mom, and her gran ate dinner together most nights. So an hour shouldn't make much of a difference in the overall scale of things.

"Here," Mercedes said, as she shoved a steaming mug at her. Santana automatically accepted it before she quickly asked what was in it.

"Hot chocolate." Mercedes answered as she took a seat on the bed and then took a sip of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream.

Santana thanked her for the drink and forced herself to drink some before it followed her phone and ended up on her bedside table. "Has Kurt left?"

Mercedes nodded in answer her face obscured by her cup. "Yeah he went about an hour ago, he said something about Cooper unexpectedly flying in and how he had to split." Santana chuckled as Mercedes face scrunched up at the mention of Blaine's older brother. "Why he has an obsession with that man I don't know. He's got to be the most annoying fool on the face of the planet. He spent an hour the last time I saw him trying to convince me that I would be doing myself a huge favor if I had him as my love interest/superhero/billionaire playboy in my video for The Prayer."

"What the hell has Batman got to do with a song about the pain of lost love?" Santana asked puzzled.

"Don't ask me," Mercedes told Santana with a shake of her head. "Sam said the same thing and that if that if superheroes were involved he was going to play the part."

"Although, I would have paid to see him shout 'I love you' at you," Santana admitted and joined Mercedes as she giggled at the picture of Cooper doing his famous shouting acting at her. He had invited them to some workshop for young actors he had been running once in LA. The only thing Santana had gotten from the whole thing was that she should probably get her hearing tested and that the class was unintentionally hilarious and Cooper couldn't act for shit.

After their laughter had faded Santana observed Mercedes as the woman before her took several sips from her mug as her eyes flicked towards the bedroom door. "Sam's gone out to get some food."

"I thought you would have all still have gone to Masa." As soon as the words left her mouth Santana found Mercedes looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah like I would really just leave you here alone Santana." Santana just shrugged her shoulders slightly defensively in response before Mercedes continued speaking. "Besides I think Kurt was secretly glad he didn't have to fork out over $2000. He said he would just take Blaine and Cooper instead, should save him about $500."

Santana nodded and turned towards the window. The sun had completely disappeared now and the last remnants of its rays had gone with it only to be replaced by the artificial light streaming from hundreds of windows across the street and from the street lamps and cars below.

The lifting of the bed and then soft footfalls alerted Santana to the fact that Mercedes had moved. There was a small click and then Santana found herself blinking rapidly as the light from the fixtures hanging above her stabbed at her eyes.

The bed dipped again and Santana stayed silent. She could tell Mercedes was staring at her waiting for her to speak. She wondered if she just kept quiet if Mercedes would just go away. She doubted it but she could only hope. All she wanted to do for some reason was call Brittany and talk to her and Olivia and escape the pain of today.

Mercedes sighed interrupting her thoughts and Santana turned towards her. She could see that her friend had had enough of her silence and that was confirmed seconds later. "Ok I give Santana. What's up?"

"Nothing is up Cedes," Santana replied immediately and knew she had been too fast to deny her problems. "I already told you and Kurt that everything was fine," she added with a shake of her head.

Mercedes eyes narrowed, "Santana this is me you're talking to. Your best friend. I think I know when you are upset over something. Besides I don't believe you when you say everything is fine."

"Well I am. What more do you want from me?" Santana asked her tone slightly exasperated.

"I don't know," Mercedes admitted, throwing up a hand. "Maybe you could tell me how it went with the specialist. What was said? What can be done? I'm concerned Santana," Mercedes said honestly, her eyes pleading with Santana to just tell her something and open up to her.

Looking away from her friend Santana bit her lip and repeated her earlier words. "Seriously nothing is up."

Santana couldn't see Mercedes shaking her head but she could feel it through their shared seat. She heard a small sigh and then Mercedes forged ahead once more. "Ok, so you haven't been home since you have been back and have practically moved into my spare room and nothing is up? Seriously Santana tell that crap to someone who can't read you like a book."

"I didn't know my staying here was such an inconvenience to you." Santana muttered under her breath as she looked back towards her friend her eyebrows raised.

Mercedes heard her and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even try and pull that one, you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Santana asked knowing full well what Mercedes meant.

"What I mean Santana is that something is obviously going on in that complex head of yours. I have kept my mouth shut because both Sam and Kurt told me I should just let you talk when you were ready. Even though I knew that was a mistake because you never talk unless pushed to." As Mercedes finished she pointed a finger towards Santana her frustration clear.

"What do you want me to say?" Santana inquired with a jut of her chin. Santana crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Mercedes to respond. It didn't take her long because within seconds the other woman was tutting under her breath as she placed her mug on the floor. "How about you start with why you ran straight in here the minute you got home."

"I don't know Mercedes," Santana admitted her eyes lighting with the fury she felt at everything that had happened to her, "maybe it's the fact that I drink too much, smoke too much and have seriously elevated levels in every blood test they took and apparently it's going to kill me. Is that what you wanted to hear, does that satisfy you?"

"No it doesn't satisfy me, it concerns me Santana," Mercedes told Santana as she reached out a hand and then withdrew it when Santana pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Maybe everyone would be better off if I wasn't here." As soon as the words left her mouth Santana knew that Mercedes wouldn't take them well. She would swear she heard the breath catch in Mercedes throat before it was expelled in an angry huff.

"Jesus, Santana, take that back right now!" Mercedes demanded only to have Santana roll her eyes as she scoffed at the thought.

"Miss Jones, taking the Lord's name in vain? Never thought I would see the day!" Santana smirked but her humour wasn't shared by her friend.

"This isn't time for jokes. This is serious Santana."

Santana let her shoulders slump as all levity left her voice. "I know but that's how I deal, if I don't I'll either sit here and sob or throw one of those chairs out the fucking window. But then again I don't think that either of those options will help anyone."

"If that's what you have to do then I'm here for you, but I won't be if I hear you chatting about that wanting to die stuff again."

"How can I not want to though?" Santana asked, her eyes boring into her friends. "My life is so fucked up Mercedes," she admitted quietly as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"So change it," Mercedes told Santana softly. "You have everything that people want Santana; you have the resources to do anything."

"I don't care about what I have, that doesn't matter. To change things, it's just not…" Santana trailed off as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"That simple?" Mercedes finished for her. "Of course it is. You can do anything you want to Santana. It's bullshit that you are playing that helpless card." Santana shook her head as she tried to convince herself and Mercedes those things weren't just as simple as she was making it out to be. She couldn't just suddenly change everything about her life no matter what her friend said. Life didn't work that way, especially not for her.

"Look Santana I know that you haven't been right since you had your…"

Santana lifted her eyebrows at her friend's inability to vocalize the fact that her heart had stopped working in fear that she would trigger some meltdown. She wanted her to talk but couldn't say the actual words herself; the irony was not lost on Santana. "You can say it Mercedes, it's not something I like to hear, but I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to shatter with the mere mention of my cardiac arrest."

"I have no problem with saying it. I know you better than anyone else, but even I sometimes don't know how you will react to things. Lately everything with you is a fight Santana. I love that about you, but at this point I just want you to talk to me, tell me how you feel." After she had finished Mercedes just stayed silent and Santana knew she was just waiting for her to start talking.

"Can't you let me wallow in self pity?" Santana asked.

"Oh hell no. You have never let me wallow in mine. Although it has made us millions in the past, but you know I don't care about that. I just want to help you Santana, in whatever way I can." Santana looked at her friend and saw her genuine concern and she couldn't resist opening up a little.

Wetting her lips, Santana ran a hand through her hair. "I can't tell you how I feel Mercedes, because I don't really know. I am all over the place. One minute I'm ok and the next I'm not. Sometimes I want to laugh sometimes I want to cry and at other times I just want to scream at the injustice of it all," Santana admitted and paused. She looked down at her hands as she tried not to scream out her frustration with what had happened to her. "It's not fucking fair what happened to me. I'm twenty-nine and I have a fucking hideous scar down my chest. Which I'm reliably informed will never go away. All because my body is so fucked up it can't even function properly anymore."

"Santana, of course what happened to you wasn't fair," Mercedes agreed. "However, scars fade Santana. I know you have some internal ones as well as external ones, but you going to have to try and put those things aside so you can heal. I know it sounds cliché, but bad things sometimes happen to good people. That's the way life goes sometimes, but like I just said, at some point you going to come to terms with this stuff and try and move on with your life."

"How can I move on when it keep rearing its ugly head?" Santana asked her tone savage, "I try and forget it and it just pops back up in the form of doctors and dieticians and god only know what else. I am going to have to take those fucking tablets for the rest of my life."

"It's about adjustment Santana, not forgetting." Mercedes explained softly. "I know you want to, but I doubt that's possible. You need to do what the doctors are telling you."

"Do you really think following some diet and not drinking is going to change much Mercedes. I'll still be a washed-up song writer with a heart problem." Santana spat out the last part and clenched her jaw shut.

Mercedes shook her head clearly disagreeing with everything Santana was saying. "Not writing anything for a few months hardly classifies you as washed up Santana. You're just going through a funk. It isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Trust me when I say you will eventually snap out of it."

Santana opened her mouth to disagree and Mercedes threw up a hand to halt anything she might say to disagree with her. "I'm not finished. Look everyone has bouts of writer's block Santana. Considering what happened to you, I'm not surprised that you can't write. It's only natural that you can't think of anything and pushing yourself and rushing back to work isn't going to help. I know you don't think it will help, but I do think eating right and not drinking will help not only with your heart, but with your writing too."

"I doubt it." Santana scoffed.

"Well just try it; it will be good for you." Mercedes told her in way that reminded Santana of Emma's incessant nagging. "I bet if you do, it won't be long until I will have to be dragging your ass out of that studio."

"You know that sounds familiar, I'm sure when I was dying I heard your voice saying you would come to hell and drag my ass back out of there."

"That's probably because I did say that, but that was while that cute nurse was practically cracking your ribs has he tried to get your heart started again." Santana watched on as Mercedes grimaced at the image that her mind had conjured. She was kind of glad that she didn't remember anything of it.

"Scared you would never have another number 1?" Santana joked as Mercedes gifted her with her trademark eye roll.

"You've caught me." Mercedes laughed despite herself. Santana watched as the smiled slipped from her friends face almost the instant it appeared. "But it's not just the heart attack thing that's been bothering you is it Santana?" Mercedes stated her eyes narrowed at Santana in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked evasively while still a bit curious as to what Mercedes had picked up on. She knew the other woman had always been able to read her. She had her down from the minute they first met, but there were always some things about each other that remained harder to detect. Santana didn't like the thought that her moods had become obvious.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder indicating that she wasn't quite sure what she had seen in her, but she had seen something and wanted to know what it was. "You haven't been yourself since you came back. Not that you was before," Mercedes added nonchalantly as Santana's glared at her. "But Kurt had to practically threaten you to leave and now it's like you don't want to be here. Did something happen in Ohio? You have barely said anything about it since you came back. Not even to moan about what a dump it was and that's all you could talk about before you left. Sure you told me the housekeeper was an OCD nightmare but that's it. Nothing about what you have done for the last two weeks. Absolutely nothing."

"What's the big deal with you wanting to know about Ohio?"

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged, "I haven't seen you for two weeks and when you come back you're a little different. I'm not the only one who noticed it. Sam has too, he said you have been a little quiet, you only called him Trouty Mouth once this morning," Mercedes finished with a smile.

"Can I ask you something Mercedes?" Santana asked cautiously, her heart rate picking up with the topic she was about to bring up. She had wanted to ask Mercedes about this for a while, but she had avoided it.

Mercedes stopped smiling and nodded in indication that Santana should continue.

"You promise to just answer and don't ask too many questions," Santana said giving the other woman a hard look.

"I'll probably regret this but yeah I promise," Mercedes agreed with a twist of her lips.

Taking a deep breath Santana bolstered her courage. She knew she would be treading on dangerous ground, but she had been wrestling with this for a while and it was confusing her. She didn't really wasn't to discuss it, but she need help and Mercedes. "How did you feel when you met Sam?"

"Well that's out of left field. I ask about Ohio and you ask about Sam, you know he's from the south right?"

"Of course I know where tunnel mouth is from, I didn't ask about him. I asked about how you felt when you first met him. You promised remember," Santana reminded her friend.

"I know but I didn't think you would want to know how I felt when I first met Sam," Mercedes said. Santana could almost see the cogs turning in her friends mind as she tried to figure out how her feelings for her boyfriend related to her trip to Ohio.

"What was the first thing you thought when you met him?"

"Honestly, I thought that boy loved himself a little too much if I'm honest. He looks like he lives in the gym which he does, but then he opened his mouth and I was introduced to the dork that lives inside." Mercedes smiled fondly and Santana found herself joining her.

"And how did it feel? What did you feel like?" Santana knew that Mercedes was looking at her funny. She had never asked her about anything like this. She had never asked her about her feelings towards Sam, apart from was he good in bed with a smirk. Which she regretted when it earned her a lot more information about Sam's carnal skills than she ever wanted to know.

Mercedes took a deep breath and thought over what she wanted to say. Santana simply did the only thing she could, wait patiently for her friend to speak.

"I felt a little breathless when I was around him. You know I always found Sam attractive before I met him in the flesh." Santana nodded when Mercedes looked towards her to see if she was following along. "So, that physical pull was always there. Like I said I had my first impression that he was in love with himself and that was there lingering in my head." Mercedes suddenly smiled. "Then he spoke to me."

"And?" Santana prompted.

"And he was stumbling over his words like a teenager with a crush." Mercedes smiled gently, her eyes shining as she lost herself in the memories of Sam. "He kept blushing every time he said something that was a little embarrassing and he did his Sean Connery impression and I found it cute and so endearing."

Santana's mind couldn't help but think to the time that she almost kissed Brittany. It had only been a week or so ago, but it felt like it had been an age. She couldn't help but compare the near kiss with what Mercedes was telling her, only for Santana it was the other way round. It seemed in her time with Brittany she had played a similar role to Sam. She was the mumbling stuttering idiot. She couldn't seem to get her words out and when they did emerge they sometimes came out wrong.

"He's such a dork." Santana chuckled with a tilt of her head.

"I know. The more he talked the more I realized that I had been wrong about him. He wasn't just this buff blonde Adonis that sang pop songs and had teenage girls drooling all over him. He was sweet, kind, incredibly dorky and more importantly, he was genuine and seemed to really like me. You know how important it is for people in our position it is to find people who honestly like us for us. Not just our money."

"Yeah I know. When did you know you loved him, was it straight away or…?"

Mercedes brow dipped and she looked like she wanted to question her on why they were discussing this, but she didn't. "Like I said I was attracted to him, I thought he was beautiful and I seemed to wonder what he could see in me. I'm not your typical girl, I'm not slim, and I'm not stunningly beautiful…"

"Mercedes, that's bullshit and you, know it!"

"I know, I know," Mercedes waved off Santana's objections. "But years of thinking one way about yourself don't stop overnight Santana. I don't really think like that now. Sam tells me how stunning I am every day. That's one of the reasons I fell so hard for him. He always compliments me, when he smiles at me it's like he has just seen some sun supernova or something." Santana gulped as Mercedes description brought to mind a picture of Brittany's smile.

"It's like he is looking at the most unique and beautiful thing he has ever seen, and in all honestly I feel like that about him. I don't really know how to describe it to you Santana, I just feel warm and safe with him, but at the same time with one look he can make me feel like I'm living on the edge with my heart in my mouth. It doesn't know if it was an instant thing, in fact I'd tell you it wasn't. It was a gradual thing. The more I got to know him the more I realized I liked him and eventually loved him."

Santana felt her heart thudding wildly in her chest as Mercedes words echoed within her mind. Everything she was telling her was striking something deep within her soul. Something Santana didn't want to acknowledge, because if she acknowledged this thing then it made everything she had tried to push away for years pointless.

Brittany had just smiled at her and somehow just smashed her way through some a wall she had erected round her heart. She had tried to tell herself while she was still in Ohio it was just simple animal attraction. A lust for something beautiful, but since she had been back she hadn't been able to dispel the thought of the other woman. As a consequence, the more she thought of her the more Santana thought that there could possibly something else at play.

Mercedes cleared her throat and Santana's eyes snapped to meet her friends. Two almost black eyes shined with curiosity as they flicked over her features. "Not that I have a problem with answering any of your questions, but why do you want to know all of this Santana? You have never asked about my feelings for Sam aside from 'are you happy?' and 'if he hurts you I'll cut him'."

"I think I have feelings for someone," Santana whispered and closed her eyes as if she had uttered something that would jump up and slap her. Santana didn't open her eyes but she could guess that Mercedes was sporting a shocked look. The other woman's breathing had stopped for a minute before she had gotten hold of herself.

Mercedes cleared her throat and Santana listened as a deep breath was taken and then a cautious question was asked. "What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know," Santana admitted with a shake of her head.

"Well what did you feel when you first met her?" Mercedes enquired before she paused and gave Santana a considered look. "It is a woman right? You haven't suddenly jumped on a train to Boysville."

"Of course it's a woman!" Santana cried, her eyes almost popping out of her head causing Mercedes to roll her eyes at her outraged reaction.

"Well what did you feel?"

"You sound like a shrink," Santana murmured.

"Stop deflecting," Mercedes requested while folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know," Santana admitted with a defeated sigh. "It was… strange. When I met her for the first time it was like my heart stopped, and you know I have experience with that so I know what it feels like. I just wanted to stare at her for ever. She was just so beautiful. She almost took my head off. But even then I couldn't help but have these sappy fucking lines running through my head. About how radiant and beautiful she was how every other woman I had ever met paled in comparison to her. How her hair was like spun gold and her eyes were so blue, like two crystal clear pools of water."

"Two clear crystal pools?" Mercedes asked as causing Santana to glare at the hint of amusement lacing her question.

"I know, I'm fucking lame…"

"I think its cute Santana," Mercedes admitted with a smile. "So who is she? Please tell me it's not one of those skanks that you pick up from time to time, cause girl I'm going to have to kick your ass if that's the case. You know I hate those gold diggers."

"Her name is Brittany and she's not like that!" Santana informed Mercedes her tone hard.

"Ok..."

"She doesn't know who I am. She just thinks… oh I don't know what she thinks. She just knows I write songs. That's it. To her I'm just plain Santana Lopez, and I like it like that. I don't even know how to describe her, she just defies explanation. She is so beautiful and light. Every time I am around her it's like a burst of sunshine and fresh air right in my face. I could spend hours with her, but I manage to turn into this complete and utter idiot, who can't manage to get her words out. Then when I do I say stupid things, I told her she had nice thighs once who even says that to someone they have known for all of an hour?" Santana asked her face a picture of embarrassment.

"You apparently," Mercedes answered back smartly with a smirk.

"This thing between me and Brittany, this just isn't something that is simple Cedes," Santana said drawing the conversation back on topic and away from her mental lapse. "Everything is complicated."

"Why? Brittany's not married is she? Because I have warned you about married wom…"

"No!" Santana shouted, interrupting the start of what she was sure was going to be a rant. The thought of Brittany being married didn't sit well with her, but Santana refused to think about the implications of that. "Well I don't think so. But you know why it's complicated," Santana murmured.

"Lord Santana, you can't let one bad experience ruin any chance you have at happiness." Mercedes uttered her exasperation clear to Santana.

"I'm fucked up Mercedes no woman wants all the shit that I'm carrying around in her life."

"That just sounds like a bullshit excuse."

Santana's eyes widened as her gaze snapped towards her friend. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me just fine, you're not deaf Santana," Mercedes answered smartly. "So you fell in love once and it ended badly get over it. I have and so have millions of others. I know you feel deeply when you allow yourself to Santana, but you need to stop letting things dictate your life to you. Besides I think that Brittany has an equal say in this."

Santana understood what Mercedes was saying, but it was easier said than done. She had been burned, and burned badly. She couldn't seem to get past that no matter what she did. Then there was all the other stuff wrong with her and her life.

"I don't know if she feels anything back…" Santana protested weakly. She was blatantly lying. Brittany had made it clear the last time they had seen each other that she was disappointed she was leaving because she felt something for her. She couldn't tell Mercedes that because she would just use that against her. "But that's not the only thing that complicates it."

"Ok care to elaborate because I'm a little lost." Mercedes held her hands out and waited for Santana to fill her in a little more on the complications she was talking about.

"She has a daughter," Santana informed her friend.

"A daughter? As in a real live kid?" Mercedes asked her shock clear and Santana could understand why. She doesn't come across as a kid person. Santana knew that it was purely down to the fact that she doesn't interact with them much, not dislike.

"Yes a real live kid, she is called Olivia. She is just about the cutest kid I have ever met and smart too. She managed to lie her way it to that shrivelled up muscle I call a heart…" Santana smiled despite her mood as she started to tell Mercedes the story of how she met Olivia. She couldn't help but laugh along with her friend as she told her about her run in with the kid's nemesis and how Olivia had run away to come give her a surprise visit.

"Well if Olivia seems to like you and despite what you say I'm gathering so does her mom too, I still don't understand why this is complicated?" Mercedes asked seeking some clarification

"Well she has a kid, I know that doesn't automatically make her straight and she was making some serious points to how she liked me, but I can't just jump into a relationship with her. There is her daughter to think about, and the fact that I live here."

"On please, don't even dare use that excuse. You can live where you want as for your feelings I think they're pretty clear, you like this woman. Maybe that scared you and you decided to run away, I don't know, but you are making up a lot of reasons why you're not trying to cultivate something with her."

"I didn't run away, I had prior commitments," Santana snapped feeling slightly irritated with her friend. "You live here, Kurt lives here, and I'm under contract to the studio. To name three things that keeps me here."

"I don't recall that document stipulating you had to live in New York," Mercedes snorted giving Santana a pointed look.

"You're making this difficult," Santana said with a shake of her head.

Mercedes let out a bark of humorous laughter as she looked as Santana in disbelief. "No, you're making this difficult Santana; you just gushed over some women you have known for two weeks and her kid. I have never seen you like this; you asked what I feel for Sam because you're confused about something you feel for this Brittany girl. You needed something to compare to your budding relationship."

"There is no relationship," Santana informed Mercedes her voice firm.

"But you'd like there to be right?" Mercedes probed before she started moving her head up and down in a decisive manner. "I think you told me all this for a reason."

"I did?" Santana asked slightly puzzled as to what Mercedes was talking about.

"You did, it all stems back to where this conversation started with changing thing. You need me to tell you this." Mercedes took a deep breath and Santana stiffened as she prepared herself for whatever crap her friend was going to roll out as sage advice. "You know we both became friends when we were experiencing some pretty dark stuff. We were both suffering from heart break, I was struggling to pay my rent, you were homeless because your bitch of an ex kicked you out and it all combined to solidify a bond between us. A bond that will never break no matter what, but I can't give you the one thing you need Santana."

"I know you don't roll like that."

"Which is a shame for you, because everyone wants them some Cedes." Mercedes smirked while Santana rolled her eyes. "But seriously, you know I would do anything for you I see that you need more that what I can give you in life Santana. You need someone to love you and before you say anything I'm not talking about friendly love, I'm talking romantic love, the type of love you get from a lover..."

"I can get that anytime I like," Santana interrupted Mercedes, earning herself a glare from the other woman.

"I'm not just talking sex; I'm talking about that and a combination of the emotional and deep intense love that is solidified by a physical bond. You need someone who you can confide in full, you think I don't know that you keep things from me, but I do. You need to find that one person you can tell all your deepest and darkest secrets to."

Santana forcibly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at Mercedes' words. She desperately wanted what her friend was telling her she needed. However, wanting it and finding it were two different things. "You think Brittany is that person? I have only known her two weeks…"

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know I've never met her, but she is the first woman you have shown more than a passing interest in in years. You deserve love Santana."

Santana felt her heart skip a beat at the word deserve. Santana wondered if Mercedes was right. Did she deserve a chance at finding love again? Did she deserve to have people who were so loyal to her? She wasn't a good person no matter what Mercedes said. Santana didn't think she deserve anything. "Do I?" Santana asked, her eyes shining. "What have I done to deserve it?"

"What have you done not to deserve it?" Mercedes countered her face setting into a mask of anger and frustration.

"I can tell you all about the amount of women that have slept with, I couldn't give you a number of the amount that have told me I'm a heartless selfish bitch, but its sky high."

"Well they are wrong; your little incident a few months ago proved you have a heart. A crappy one, but it's there all the same."

"Bitch," Santana coughed, her eyes narrowing.

Mercedes smirked. "Everyone deserves love, and my best friend deserves it more than most. She might have given me the nickname Wheezy but she is one of the kindest individuals I have ever met even though she tries to hide it. She is always first there when I need her and will take on people twice her size to defend anyone, even Rachel. I know why you don't want to love again Santana, but please don't use what happened the first time you fell in love as an excuse. You need to move on, let go of all that pain and open up your heart."

"What if I get hurt?" Santana asked suddenly sounding vulnerable.

Mercedes eyes widened with sudden understanding and her whole demeanour changed. She shifted upon the bed and Santana felt warm fingers interlace with her own. "Well, that's always a possibility, and I'll be here waiting with a hug, a tub of ice cream and a man-sized box of Kleenex if that happens. But Santana there is no point in living if you're not going to take risks and love is one thing that it's worth risking it all for. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. Have you listened to my songs?"

"I think you will find I wrote those songs," Santana corrected only to have Mercedes shrug.

"Then you will know they don't call me the First Lady of Love for nothing."

Santana smiled and looked towards her oldest friend. "What would I do without you Wheezy?"

"I shudder to think."

"Do you think I should go back?" Santana suddenly blurted out the thought that had been plaguing her since she had first sat down on that plane in Columbus. "Jesus Christ I can't believe I'm even contemplating going back to Lima to pursue a woman I have known for less than two weeks. This is fucking crazy."

"Never mind crazy. The question is do you think that doing this would make you happy?"

That was about as loaded a question as Santana had ever heard. She didn't have a clue if it would make her happy, she couldn't possibly know that. However it couldn't make her as miserable as New York had for the past few days. "I don't know, but… I think that it might be a start to be finding something like happiness."

"Well then I guess you have a plane to catch." Mercedes said clapping her hands together in a decisive and final manner.

Santana shook her head and looked at her friend in wonder. "Help me pack?"

"Girl, like you even have to ask!" Mercedes laughed as she jumped from the bed and wrenched open the door to one of the walk in closets' lining wall.

Santana smiled genuinely for the first time since she had been back as Mercedes pulled her up from the bed and pulled a weight from her shoulders. She didn't know if going back to Ohio was the right thing to do, or whether it was just plain crazy to pursue Brittany. They barely knew each other. But like Mercedes had said, what was the point of her living if she wasn't going to take a chance on something.

* * *

><p>As Bonaparte pulled out of the doors that led to it didn't take her long to spot an overly gelled head of curly hair. She almost shuddered when Will's face curled into his weird grin. How Emma woke up next to that every morning she will never know.<p>

Strutting over to the older man Santana pulled an airport cart behind her loaded down with everything her friends insisted she should take with her. She didn't see why she needed so much stuff, or any of it. She could just buy new clothes.

Twisting her wrist Santana turned the cart and pushed it towards Will. She was slightly disappointed when he managed to jump out of the way of the rolling piece of metal loaded down with bags and grabbed it to stop his momentum. If he was annoyed with her little stunt he didn't show it. Instead his smile brightened as he held out a hand which she refused to take.

He coughed awkwardly before pulling his hand back and wiped it on his vest. "Santana welcome back. We didn't think we would see you back so soon. Emma is excited."

Santana snorted in disbelief at that little nugget of information. More like the woman was cowering in her kitchen polishing the silver and memorizing the names of every cleaning product she owned to calm herself. "Let's be honest Will you didn't think I'd be back at all. I also doubt that Emma is any kind of excited that I have decided to come back."

Will shook his head his eye widening as his honesty was called into question, "No she really is…"

"Whatever," Santana said, cutting Will off before he attempted to convince her how much Emma was into her. "Just grab my bags and let's get out of here."

"Sure… I'll just do that," Will agreed with a nod.

Turning away from the man, Santana quickly pulled open the door to the Range Rover Will had driven to pick her up. She automatically reached down and lifted Bonaparte up, knowing the little gremlin would never make it into the back on his own without scratching something.

Santana settled into the back of the Range Rover, Santana kept Bonaparte on her lap despite his fidgeting and waited for Will to join her. After some thumps and the slamming of the trunk the door to the driver side opened and the car dipped as Will jumped into his position at the front.

"So, home?" He asked while looking over his shoulder. He smiled at her brightly before turning back to the front and slipping the keys in the ignition.

Santana shook her head negatively, "No… not just yet. I want you to go to this address." She leaned forward and handed Will a crumpled piece of paper that hadn't left her presence since Mercedes had handed it to her after she had just hugged the shit out of her at the airport.

"Are you sure?" Will asked his eyes scanning over the scrawled handwriting upon the paper in his hand.

"Yes, I'm very sure" Santana nodded to herself as she slipped on her sunglasses and looked away from Will's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

As the car pulled away from its parking space Santana knew that this whole situation was just about as crazy as it could get. If she was honest she hadn't ever so unsure of anything in her life. Even when she ditched everything she had in LA to focus on her career with Mercedes. She was well aware that what she was going to do could end in disaster. Much to Mercedes and Santana's annoyance Kurt had pointed out that very thing when he turned up out of breath, rambling about Rachel and plane tickets. Santana had told Mercedes not to call the big mouthed assistant, but she hadn't listened.

She had listened to him tell her that she was nuts, that what she needed was rest and relaxation, not to be running round after some woman and stressing herself out. He could be right, but Santana knew if she didn't do something about how she felt she knew she would always live her life with regret, and she was sick of living her life with regrets. It was hard for her to admit, but Santana did regret drinking so much and she regretted neglecting her health, but as Henri had pointed out she had another chance to try and get things right. She knew that this and everything she was going to do could all be in vain, but as Mercedes told her what's the point in living if you don't take risks, and that was exactly what she was about to do, take a risk.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Thanks for all your well wishes; I am fine there is nothing to worry about now. Just real life has conspired to keep me really busy over the past few months. Writing is very much something I can only do when I get some free time. I am sorry it is taking a long time to get this finished but it really is out of my hands.

However do not worry; I will not abandon this fic! If anyone has any questions just PM me for an update. I am always happy to answer any questions and give updates to where I am at with the upcoming parts. Still, I am so glad everyone liked the last part and thanks for all the reviews you guys gave it and a big thanks to all the people who ask for updates you encourage me to get back on track (nagging does work!). I love all you readers alike.

I seem to be having trouble getting in touch with my beta, so until I can or if someone is willing to stand-in for her I will be posting the parts unbetaed

Now on with the reunion!

Oh and as always enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Standing on the sidewalk Santana tried to keep her nerves at bay. She knew she wasn't helping matters with the way she kept glancing down at the piece of tattered paper in her hands. Then again glancing back up at the glass fronted building in front her wasn't a cake walk. Every time her gaze landed on the building her eyes were drawn to the inconspicuous little entrance way that lead to somewhere upstairs in the building and her stomach churned with unease when she thought of who was up there.

Taking a calming breath Santana allowed her eyes to tack way from the glass door. Right next to the entrance there was a large sign on the wall that proudly announced that she was in the right place. It hadn't taken Rachel more than ten minutes to find this place when Mercedes had asked her. Kurt's assistant had grumbled a bit about the request, stating she only worked for Kurt. However Mercedes had quickly put her in her place by stating that she knew that, but Kurt worked for her, so by proxy she was really her boss. Santana hadn't been able to help to contain her laughter at the muted sounds of protest that came over the line before Rachel finally gave in. After a few frustrated uh-huh's from Mercedes her friend had triumphantly scribbled down a name and address onto the back of an old bill.

Looking down at that very same ink covered bill Santana couldn't help but think about how she had been dead set against just tuning up here. She had tried to argue how this was a bad idea, but Mercedes had been adamant that if she wanted to see Brittany and resolve everything as soon as possible, then this was the best option. Her friend told her that the element of surprise always worked out best, but Santana wasn't so sure. However, she trusted her friend even when her stomach churned at the thought of what she was about to do. Santana was as nervous as she had ever been, but at the same time there was a small pocket of excitement that was just itching to burst out of her chest.

She had gained some strange looks over the past ten minutes, because since she had stepped from the car she hadn't moved from her spot on the sidewalk. Her gaze had been locked on the building and all she had done was to stare at the door willing her legs to move and get this all over with. It wasn't like she had come all the way back to Lima to stand on some street and get frowned at by her groundskeeper and random passers-by.

A small noise snapped Santana out of her nervous haze causing her to look back over her shoulder. Almost instantly she found her eyes locked with those of Will as she stared at her just like everyone else, looking at her like she was crazy by coming here. Which she supposed was just about right. She was acting more than a little fucking nuts and a hell of a lot defiantly to what he had come to know of her. Here she was, back in Ohio for no more than three hours and she was acting like some crazy creeper scoping out the dance studio of the woman she had come all the way back from New York to see.

A small squeal and several peals of laughter caused Santana to look back at the building just in time to see the door burst open and omit a small group of teenagers. They were clearly students from their attire and flushed faces. They looked at her briefly and then continued on their way. Santana continued to watch them walk down the street before they disappeared as the rounded a corner and for a brief moment she was glad she hadn't entered the dance school yet. Teenagers like children where a group she had little much experience with. While she doubted they would have said anything Santana wanted as few people around as possible while she reconnected with Brittany.

Looking back at the building Santana took a deep breath and gave herself a mental shove and took a step forward towards the door that was still vibrating from the groups exit. With three more strides her hand was wrapped around the brass handle and pulling the heavy piece of glass and metal open. It didn't take long before Santana found herself making her way up a set of stairs and through another set of glass doors and entering into the studio, where she was met with a small but bright and clean reception space.

It was a little different than what Santana had expected the space to look like. She wasn't sure why but she had thought that it would be small town and simple, but she was surprised to find something more upmarket, a place that she wouldn't be surprised to find fitting right in with the studios in New York.

The walls have been painted with a base of lilac and then over painted with indigo silhouettes that encircled the room and overlapped as they depicted various dance poses. Brightly coloured bean bags and large inviting sofas were placed close to one wall. While dance and fitness orientated magazines littered a stylish glass coffee table directly in front of them. A semicircle of polished wood that marked off the reception area and doubled as a desk was situated down the far end of the room. More glass doors where situation on the left hand side of the space and led off to somewhere unknown.

The whole space itself was flooded in light from four huge windows in the wall that the sofa's rested against. It was this light reflecting off some ornate black photo frames of the dance instructors in various poses on the left hand wall that drew Santana's eye and focus.

Almost instantly she found her gaze drawn to the photographs that portrayed Brittany. In the pictures Brittany was obviously younger than she was now, her hair was a little longer and her face a little smoother. That however did nothing to detract from who she was now. If anything, she looked better now in some strange way. Santana guessed it was some sort of maturity and self-confidence that age naturally brought; but she couldn't quite put her finger on in.

As she allowed her eyes to wander from photograph to photograph Santana couldn't help but think about how stunning she always seemed to look. The tastefully shot black and white photographs showed Brittany expressing herself through her chosen craft. Her body contorted in various poses and positions. All but a few were caught mid-movement, her body frozen forever in motion. Her hair flicking in all directions as her arms reached for some imaginary or lost lover that she would never have. She looked like she could just leap out of the pictures into the room. Santana almost wished she would so she could just get what she had come to do over and done with.

A clearing of a throat caused Santana to reluctantly pull her gaze away from the pictures. As she turned back towards the desk that sat facing the entrance way Santana was greeted by the sight of a small familiar looking Asian woman staring at her while gracing her with an overly large grin. Santana's eyes flicked back over to the picture wall briefly and saw where she had gained her feeling of familiarity. The woman smiling at her was also in a few of pictures alongside Brittany's' completing similar moves, only with way less grace.

With a shake of her head Santana turned back to the desk and took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for being reunited with Brittany while she took several steps forward.

"Hey there," the woman behind the desk greeted Santana as she came to a stop in front of her. Santana quirked a brow as she allowed the Asian woman's eyes to roam up and down her figure in an assessing manor. Santana scanned Tina's outfit just as she had her own and raised an eyebrow at the black leotard and tap shoes. She knew it was a dance studio, but Santana was a firm believer in no one above the age of twelve unless you were a ballerina, a gymnast or named Beyoncé should have one of those on. The excessive use of black almost raised Santana's other eyebrow. The last time she had seen that much mascara it had been on a drag queen at one of the after parties of some Broadway show that Blaine had been in and it hadn't been a pretty sight then. Santana shuddered when she thought of what this woman looked like after an hour of tapping her arse off.

Realising that she had been staring a little too long Santana cleared her throat and offered Tina a quick grin, "Hey."

"My names Tina how can I help you today?" The woman named Tina said as she finished her introduction while turning another bright grin upon Santana as she waited expectantly for her to reply.

Not offering her own name, Santana glanced over her shoulder once more as she looked back and the photographs that hung there and waved a pointed finger in the air. "I just wanted to speak to someone…"

"Well great. What's it about? Do you need to book your daughter in for one of our dance programs?" Tina asked as she reached a hand out and pointed to a variety of pamphlets depicting different forms of dance. "We do a wide variety of different dances styles from tap to ballroom, ballet, contemporary, jazz, swing, hip-hop and a whole host of Latin dances if you are aiming for something more traditional and cultural. We have some of the best programs in the city and even if I am bias we have the best instructors too. Don't go to those hacks Dancetopia across town, you kid will learn nothing apart from bad posture."

Shaking her head Santana held up her hand from Tina to stop. She couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes at woman's sales pitch. She briefly wondered if the Latin American thing was a ploy to get her attention, but it wasn't going to work. "Well I'm not here for that and I don't have a daughter…"

"Oh well lessons for yourself then?" Tina inquired suddenly perking up. "That's great. Taking up an artistic hobby is always a fun and healthy way to get fit. The over 60's classes we run in the mornings are proof of that."

Santana felt her widen at the mention of dance lessons for herself. It wasn't like she was a novice. She was pretty good at the classic Latin dances courtesy of family parties and being forced to dance with her cousins from an early age. Her mother had even forced her to take ballet as a kid, but she had hated every second of it. It hadn't been for her and after a few well timed sulks and a downright refusal to attend; her mom finally gave up on forcing her to go.

Santana cleared her throat and locked eyes with the woman before her. "No, I just needed a word with Brittany."

Tina's face scrunched up a little. Santana could clearly see that she was puzzled as to why she was asking for her colleague. She looked off down a corridor that Santana presumed led to the studios before she looked back at her.

"I'm afraid Brittany is in with a class at the moment and can't be disturbed." Tina told Santana with a shrug.

"When will she be finished?" Santana asked with a quirk of her eyebrows slightly annoyed with the brush off she was received.

"I'm not completely sure," Tina said with another shrug of her shoulders. She looked the monitor before her and then started clicked away on a keyboard that was hidden by the curve of the desk. Santana leaned forward slightly as Tina tapped a finger twice on the screen. "She will be busy for at least an hour and a half; it's an advanced contemporary class with some of her best students. It's a two hour class and it could even run over, those kids are really dedicated."

"Oh…" Santana trailed off wondering how she could possibly get around that little obstacle.

"She's free tomorrow." Tina offered after seeing what Santana knew was her face drop.

Shaking her head Santana allowed her eyes to flick to where she presumed the studios were located. "I really need to see her today." Santana insisted, only to have Tina shake her head no.

"Sorry that probably won't possible." Tina stated her tone sounding apologetic.

"Why not?" Santana asked feeling more than a little annoyed that she was being thwarting in her attempt to get to Brittany and make everything alright again with both her and Olivia.

Santana heard Tina sigh the second her question registered with the woman. The black haired woman folded her arms across her chest and the minute the woman leaned back in her chair, Santana knew that she wasn't going to like whatever would come out of her mouth next.

"Well for one she's a very busy woman. Not that I should or have to tell you, but I know she has an appointment straight after she finishes. Sorry." Tina apologised

"An appointment? You're sure?" Santana asked desperately seeking clarification. She didn't really want to rush her meeting with Brittany. She needed to talk to her about everything. The last thing Santana wanted to do was to mess up the situation any more than it already was. She needed to explain herself and for that she needed time.

She already knew that not contacting Brittany had caused the situation to get a whole lot worse, but she needed to explain herself and her friend insisted that it would be better to do that in person. Santana couldn't help but agree texting was way too impersonal. Plus she didn't want the possibility that Brittany would ignore her call for not answer her text messages for being an awful friend to her and her daughter.

"I just said that I shouldn't even be discussing this with you," Tina said her eyes hardening slightly to emphasise her point, "but yeah I'm sure."

Sighing heavily Santana looked down at her watch and nodded her head to herself. "Well I'll just come back tomorrow."

"If that's the case then I suggest that you let me book you in with her." Tina pointed out, coming full circle. Santana glared at Tina but the woman just ignored as she started tapping away at her keyboard once more. "Saves you making another mistake like this one."

"How is this a mistake?" Santana asked leaning forward her tone clearly irritated. Much to Santana's annoyance Tina didn't reply to her and just continued looking at the screen before her.

"Look I'll book you in, then its problem solved. Brittany is a great teacher and her one on one sessions are very sort after. I can personally guarantee will have you dancing like a pro in no time and you can talk to her till your heart's content."

While running a hand threw her hair Santana pondered Tina's words. The woman had a point. She would be in a safe environment with just Brittany. She would know they weren't going to be interrupted and that way she could explain everything to her. She could tell her everything, all about what happened and why she hadn't contacted her. Why she had come back to Ohio and why she wanted to try and make it up to both her and Olivia. She knew that Mercedes wouldn't be pleased that she had allowed herself to be stalled, but she could deal with that.

After nodding her head in favour of the newly modified version of her plan, Santana took a deep breath and caved. "Fine, book me in! But I don't want to dance."

Tina looked way from the screen a smirked. "I have heard that before, you just wait till Brittany gets her hands on you."

"I..." Santana quickly cleared her throat and pushed away the suggestive mental imagery that popped into her head at Tina's words. Before she could get too invested in the fantasy involving Brittany and her alone in a dance studio, the small leotard clad woman in front of her was asking her a question.

"How's twelve sound?" Tina asked.

Santana nodded her head "Fine, it sounds fine."

"Surname?" Tina murmured distractedly her eyes fixed upon her computer monitor.

"It's Lopez…" Santana said haltingly. She didn't really want to give her first name unless she was asked for it. Brittany might have told Tina who she was, or take one look at her appointment list and cancel on her the minute she was the name Santana.

Santana was just about to stutter out some false Spanish sounding name when Tina looked up from her computer screen and smiled at her once more.

"Ok that's all booked in Miss Lopez." Tina announced and spun on her chair and grabbed a few sheets of paper that were being ejected from the printer that sat in an alcove behind her. She scanned the information and then handed it over to Santana while plucking several of the pamphlets off the desktop to add to the pile.

Santana automatically took the literature that was held out to her, her fingers tingling slightly from the warmth from the freshly printed paper. The phone rang and before Santana could question anything Tina had given her, the woman was reaching for the receiver.

"Wait, what's all this?" Santana asked scanning the few papers she held that detailed something about health and safety and liability.

"It's stuff that we are obliged to give every client. It's nothing for you to worry about." Tina answered distractedly as her hand reached from the receiver.

"And you're sure there is no way I can see her today?" Santana asked trying one last time to get to see the blonde she was oh so close to.

"No, just read through the material I gave you, dress appropriately and I will see you tomorrow. Brittany will go through everything with you then." Tina responded her attention focused upon the ringing telephone her hand hovering over the piece of white plastic.

"You're absolutely sure?" Santana tried again.

Looking up from the phone Tina gave her an annoyed look and shook her head indicating that Santana had no chance as seeing Brittany. "Sorry. See you tomorrow Miss Lopez." Tina picked up the receiver and effectively ended the conversation.

Santana watched on for a few moments before Tina proceeded to spit out a well-practiced greeting to whoever was on the other end of the line. Realising she had been effectively dismissed; Santana sighed and turned away from Tina as the woman started to converse jovially with her caller.

Santana cast one more lingering glance towards the door that held the path to Brittany, before she forced herself to leave the building.

As she stepped back out into the world she glanced down once more at the info sheets and pamphlets that Tina had just handed her and wondered what the fuck had just happened. The woman had just steamrollered her; she hadn't even been able to get her words out before the woman had already brushed her off.

She suspected the woman's nature came from handling all those push arts loving parents. Hell her mother had been one, so she knew dealing with them demanded a certain kind of brusqueness. However she didn't appreciate it being directed at her, especially when it thwarted her from reaching her goal and had the unwelcome bonus of delivering her to one Mercedes Jones for a session of verbal ass kicking.

While she was tempted to just march back up those stairs and go crazy on Tina and demand that she let her see Brittany, she suspected that the other woman would have no bones about calling the cops to come lock her ass up. Besides if Tina was right and Brittany did have plans and was busy with her life and some sort of appointment. She couldn't just expect her to drop it because she had turned up out of the blue and wanted to talk. It wasn't fair.

She knew about commitments and how they needed to be handled. It was those very commitments that had caused this situation in the first place, and while she did need to talk to her about Olivia. Santana was well aware of the fact that she couldn't just barge back into Brittany's and little friend's life after no contact for nearly a week. She had already messed the little girl up enough by making friend with her only to leave, despite the fact that she had warned herself not to. She needed to sort this whole thing out ASAP, without doing more damage.

Shaking her head Santana quickly made her way back over the gleaming black Range Rover that was parked on the other side of the street and quietly slipped into the back. She grunted slightly as she picked up a happily yapping Bonaparte and threw the papers she held in her hand onto the seat next to her.

"How did everything go?" Will asked Santana conversely after she had secured her safety belt.

Gifting the curly haired made with one of the feistiest glares Santana pointed a finger towards the road, "How about you concentrate of the road and just drive instead of asking me questions about things that don't concern you."

"Sorry." Will mumbled as he quickly started the car and followed her instructions.

As the car pulled away from the curb Santana looked away from the back of Will's head. She knew she had been unnecessarily harsh with him. The way she had reacted to his question had been uncalled for and she knew that at some point before the journeys end she would have to apologise, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it quite yet. So sighing deeply Santana allowed her head to drop back onto the head rest and stared up at the headliner.

As the car glided on towards her home Santana couldn't help but muse on the fact that this wasn't how she had envisioned her day ending.

* * *

><p>After closing the door to the studio she had been camped out in for most of the day Brittany made her way down the hallway and towards the reception. She had barely taken two steps when the sound of youthful and boisterous voices reached her ears and caused a small smile to curl her lips. She knew instantly who they belonged to. In fact it was pretty obvious really considering she had just let out a class and a whole load of them had been telling each other they had checks to hand in from their parents to pay for future classes.<p>

As she cleared the hallway Brittany smiled at the small group of her students crowded round the reception area. While some were seated on the sofas and beanbags chatting about the class and waiting for their friends, others were leaning on the walls watching a couple do free spins in the minimal space as they showing each other how well they had learned the choreography from today.

However the majority of her students were huddled together around the reception desk in a mass of limbs looking like some giant cash waving octopus. Some were holding out slips of paper, some had wads of money and others credit cards. Tina clearly looked frustrated and Brittany was all ready to offer her some help when she spotted Lars head pop up out of nowhere.

Lars was one of a small group of older kids who helped out on reception from time to time. It was a sweet deal for all of them, they got a little free labour and Lars and his buddies got a small discount on fees and some free lessons for giving up their weekends and nights to man the reception.

Tina's shouting grabbed Brittany's attention again and she watched on as her oldest friend shouted for her students to form an orderly queue. Brittany smiled as she watched them do as Tina asked, but not before some serious grumbling about how they were all being late for whatever it was teenagers did. Not to mention how they all just wanted to just pay up and split.

She could totally understand their complaints; she had been mostly the same at that age. Sometimes she hadn't been able to wait to get out of this very studio, but the majority of the time she had never wanted to leave. Today however was not one of those times, today she had a very pressing matter she had to take care of.

"Tina, I'm outa here." Brittany announced as she adjusted her gym bag on her shoulder.

Tina looked up and nodded, "Kay, I booked you in a private lesson for tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Brittany asked with a small frown. It was short notice and if she was honest she had been hoping to skip out at twelve to run a few errands and then surprise Olivia by picking her up from school. Her baby had been inconsolable at times since Santana had left and more importantly hasn't called. However business was business and in hard times like these it wasn't like they could turn afford to down the money. They had fewer and fewer students turning up every month, their parents were struggling to pay for what was quite frankly a luxury to a lot of them.

"Yep, asked for you specifically. Something you want to tell me Brittany?" Tina asked with a teasing smile that just caused Brittany to frown deeply.

"No… did you know them?" Brittany asked wondering if it was a new client or one of her old ones. She didn't recall giving her card out to anyone she had meet. Then again she got a lot of her private clients through word of mouth and since Brian had gotten one of his friends to make them an awesome website the internet had been great for drumming up unexpected business.

Tina shook her head no as she answered. "Nope, I can't remember her name of the top of my head, but it's all on the system." A sound of beeping filled the air and Brittany smiled slightly as Tina sighed deeply and rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to the teenager who was seated behind the reception. "No Lars, that's not right. Try the other one."

"Sorry…" The boy mumbled his face the picture of embarrassment and concentration. Brittany felt for him, it took her an age to work out how to work that thing and she still made mistakes and she had owned and been working here for nearly seven years.

Seeing her friend was busy teaching Lars the ropes of running reception Brittany shook off her own questions and waved a hand in the air. "Never mind, I'll look when I get in tomorrow."

"Cool, call me later let me know how your date goes." Tina smiled as she held up an imaginary phone to her ear.

"Will do." Brittany agreed with a chuckle and a bright smile. She had been planning this so called date for the past couple of days and she was really looking forward to it. Tina knew how much effort she had put into it and had even helped her rearrange her schedule so it could take place.

"Who's the lucky guy Miss Brittany?" A tall boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair asked with what she supposed was a rakish smile.

"None of your business Geoffrey." Brittany told the gangly boy as he leaned back cockily upon the desk. She found herself rolling her eyes as his attempt at looking cool failed miserably. Brittany thought he just ended up looking constipated.

Brittany almost laughed when the boy pulled a face at being called by his full name. She had been teaching him since he was eleven and there was no way she was going to call him by whatever lame nickname he had picked out for himself.

He opened his mouth to respond and Brittany had to bite back another peel of laugher when Courtney the short brunette next to him, who he was dating, suddenly hit him hard in the stomach causing him to double over and gasp for breath.

"Shut the hell up Geoff she doesn't have to tell you that." Courtney hissed at Geoffrey harshly as she glared up at him. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and Brittany blinked as the girl turned back to her. "He is hot though right Brittany?"

Shaking her head and ignoring the question that had tumbled from the mouth of one of her more gifted students. Brittany just smiled at the assembled crowd and waved a hand towards the nosey but well-meaning teenagers. "See you later guys"

A chorus of 'bye Brittany' reached the tall woman's ears as she quickly exited the building and headed towards her car eager to get her night started. After starting the car and pulling away from the curb Brittany made a mental checklist. She had a few important stops to make before she headed home.

Her date was a known to be adorable but very demanding and recently very sullen little blonde. To whom she had promised pizza and ice-cream. She was also going to surprise her with her favourite movie in an attempt to get her through her self-imposed silence. While Olivia hadn't been expressly compliant to this little get together. She hadn't directly refused and if there was one thing Brittany knew it was the way to her daughters heart and considering her favoured option of Santana was currently out of the state doing god only know what, junk food, a heart to heart and a movie would have to do and if it failed Brittany supposed she could always pray for a miracle.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she slumped down into the one of the black and white leather chairs that sat around a small round table in her bedroom. Usually the table was used to hold a flower arrangement or breakfast should she wish it to be taken in her room, but today it was bare and served only as a footrest for Santana. Santana could help but smirk as the heels of her boots squeaked noisily as they came into contact with the highly polished surface. She knew if her mom or god forbid Emma could see her with her feet on the surface there would be hell to pay, but luckily for her neither of them had developed any physic abilities yet so she was safe.<p>

In fact she had only just managed to escape from Emma, and she had been home for over an hour. Like Will had told her Emma had been ecstatic to see her back. Why she was so happy for her presence Santana didn't know. She had made it quite clear from the start of their strange relationship that she didn't care for the woman's obsessive attitude and nagging. She had been visceral with her insults and had nearly made her cry at times and still she had come back for more with that ever present smile on her face.

In Santana's opinion the woman was just plain weird on a level she had never encountered before and it went way beyond the whole OCD thing. She kind of reminded her of a kicked puppy. Not that Santana had ever kicked a puppy or anything to find out, but Emma seemed to adopt the same facial expression that Bonaparte did when scolded for chewing up her expensive shoe and how he liked to follow her around looking for some form of absolution. Santana supposed the similarity stemmed from the fact that they both had those huge bush baby eyes.

Shaking her head Santana banished all thoughts of Emma from her head as she glanced down at her watch. She had a standing call with Mercedes six-thirty and it was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to at the moment. It was also something she couldn't get out of. They had arranged it when she had still been in New York. At the time Santana had insisted it wasn't necessary, that she would call her friend the minute she had any new information but Mercedes insisted that she had to be given regular updates on her progress via scheduled calls. Taking into consideration what had happened today, Santana knew she was going to get some disappointed comments about what had gone down at the studio, but it wasn't really her fault.

While she was hesitant of getting her hopes up about the whole Brittany situation, Santana really was grateful that Mercedes was so supportive of this little venture she was undertaking. It was doubly appreciated considering not all of her friends' shared Mercedes enthusiasm. Kurt had already told her this was all a bad idea that she should be concentrating on getting better rather than chasing some Midwest mom round Ohio.

While what Kurt had said had annoyed her, the fact that her friend didn't seem to want her to pursue something she thought could make her happy had hurt. Santana also knew that he had been so lucky that Mercedes had been there when he had said it, because Santana had been more than ready to cut a bitch when Sam had been directed to take her out of the room for a minute.

At the time Santana had felt furious that she hadn't been able to let rip at Kurt, but with hindsight she understood why Mercedes had done it. Her friend hadn't wanted her to say something to Kurt that she would eventually regret. She also hadn't wanted her to get worked up and considering it had been only a few hours since her little talk with Henry Santana knew it had been a wise intervention. She hadn't been feeling great after the whole 'you're gonna die if you sort your sorry ass out' talk, and getting mad at Kurt wouldn't have helped.

So while her friends had loudly duked it out, Santana had been forced to sit in the dining room while Sam had droned on about some new comic he found himself obsessed with. Luckily she had been able to distract herself by trying to work out the possible circumference of his mouth. She had been already to jump up and grab a tape measure and ask him could she measure that cavernous blowhole; when a triumphant looking Mercedes and an equally annoyed looking Kurt had emerged from the sitting room.

Not much had been said after that, well at least by Kurt. She knew he only wanted what was best for her, but Santana wasn't sure they were on the same page for that. She loved her friends she really did, but she was sure that staying in New York and watching them be happy while she was miserable and lonely wouldn't help anyone, especially her.

Kurt had pointed out that she didn't know if being in Ohio would make her happy and he was right. She didn't know if trying to cultivate something with Brittany would lead her to her illusive happiness, it simply wasn't something she could predict. However it was that very same question that had led her to the current point in her life.

Relationships and the fear of the unknown they brought along with them was something she had been shying away from for over ten years. She had done everything to try and avoid bringing feelings into the hook-ups she had engaged in over the years, and it had brought her nothing but pain and trouble.

Avoidance had led her to a downwards spiral of abusing her body threw alcohol, which had in turn landed her in the position of practically being an alcoholic with a heart problem. Just like there was no easy fix to that issue Santana was well aware there was no easy fix to her relationship problems. Mercedes had told her she couldn't truly live without being willing to take risks and this was one of the risks Santana knew in her messed up heart that she had to take, even if it ended badly at least no one could ever say she hadn't given it ago.

At the sound of shuffling and barking Santana's mind was brought back to the present. She looked towards the door just in time to witness a little black blob of fur enter the room before he turned around and walked straight back out. Before Santana could even shake her head at the antics of her dog and wonder what the little menace was getting up to, the phone in her hand started to vibrate. Looking down Santana forced a deep breath of air into her lungs and lifted the place plastic and glass that made up the two visible parts of her cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

She had barely pressed the call answer button before Mercedes voice was bombarding her ear with an insistent question.

"_So how'd it go?"_ Mercedes asked Santana her voice clear and eager for information.

Santana rolled her eyes at the question and responded with her usual sarcasm in the face of her friend's determination. "What? No, hello Santana? How are you? Did you have a good flight? Where they any cute flight attendants? Was the service good? Did you arrive on time? Nope? Nothing? I'm disappointed in you Mercedes" Santana could almost see Mercedes roll her eyes at her questions and laughed lightly when she heard a scoff come over the line.

"_You obviously arrived there in one piece cause you're talking to me, and the rest of that stuff, that can wait. Now tell me how it went? Did you apologise and ask her out?"_ Mercedes asked again.

"Well…" Santana trailed off not really sure how to inform her friend that she had been thwarted in her plan by a short Asian woman wearing tap shoes and a leotard, who seemed to have a penchant for the colour black.

"_Well what? Girl, tell me you didn't chicken out?"_ Mercedes prompted.

"_I think it's pretty obvious she did chicken out."_ Kurt suddenly butted in to the conversation, adding his own analysis of Santana's hesitant reply.

"I did not chicken out guys, she was busy" Santana automatically denied the accusation before her eyes widened when she realised who had spoken. "Wait is that you Kurt? Have you got me on loudspeaker?"

"_Yes it's him and yes I have you on loudspeaker, but what do you mean she was busy?"_ Mercedes asked dragging the conversation back towards the topic she had called to talk about.

"She had a prior appointment or something." Santana said with a shrug. There wasn't much more she could add. Tina hadn't gifted her with details and considering she didn't know who she was Santana couldn't really blame her. She was protecting her friend's privacy.

"_She blew you off?"_ Kurt laughed down the phone much to Santana's annoyance.

Shaking her head Santana tried not to wince as the next words came out of her mouth. "No, I didn't… well she wouldn't let me…"

Silence followed her half stuttered explanation and Santana listened and waited for the inevitable explosion of astonishment from down the line.

"_Santana! Do not tell me you didn't even see her?!"_ Mercedes bellowed her voice dripping with disbelief.

"I didn't get the chance," Santana protested her jaw clenching rhythmically as her mind automatically went to the reason she hadn't gotten to see Brittany. "The Asian Goth version of Liza Minnelli running reception wouldn't let me speak to her."

"_There is an Asian Goth Liza Minnelli in Ohio?"_ Kurt gasped.

Santana nodded her head needlessly. "Yeah she's a fucking tyrant, wouldn't let me see Brittany."

"_Are we talking Cabaret Liza or…?"_ Kurt started only to stop when the rest of his question was lost over the line, sounding muffled.

"_Kurt focus!"_ Mercedes interrupted, her words holding a sharp edge. Santana knew from the small silence that followed the harsh words that her friends were probably glaring at each other.

"_I am focused, but I'm also very gay, you can't mention Liza without me becoming focused."_ Kurt informed Mercedes only to receive a sigh.

"_Whatever." _Was muttered over the line and then Santana found herself the target of her friends irritation. _"Santana what did I tell you?"_ Mercedes suddenly asked as she steered the conversation back on track.

"Not to take no for an answer, but Mercedes it wasn't that simple…" Santana exhaled loudly as she trailed off. While she had been tempted, there had been no way she could have forced Tina to take her to see Brittany. Well she could have tried to get physical, but considering her physical shape in comparison with that of an active dance teacher she suspected that it wouldn't have gone over too well or turned out in her favour.

"_I had to listen to that line not so long ago, so don't try play that game again Santana."_ Mercedes informed Santana causing her friend to frown deeply.

"I'm not playing any games. I couldn't just barge my way into her dance studio while she was teaching and demand that she see me." Santana pointed out throwing one of her heads in the air.

"_You could have, but I don't think it would have been wise. So you'll just have to try again." _ Kurt suddenly said causing Santana's eyes to almost pop out of her head. She couldn't quite believe what Kurt was saying after he had told no more than a day ago, what a bad idea all of this was.

"I thought you were against this Hummel?" Santana growled down the line as she received a disinterested 'meh' in response.

"_I'm not really for or against whatever this thing you're doing is."_ Kurt admitted with a huff. _"I'm playing devil's advocate. I want you to be happy Santana just as much as Mercedes does, but someone has to point out the possible pitfalls in this whole plan. I mean you don't even know this woman." _

As Kurt finished Santana forced herself to bite her tongue. She really didn't appreciate the negativity, in whatever form it was given. She was trying to do something that was out of her comfort zone and she needed support not bringing down. She was well aware of those facts that Kurt had raised and kept rising. If she was honest she was slightly annoyed that Kurt felt the need to keep pointing them out like she was some brain-dead moron. If anything Santana found it hypocritical, it wasn't like he had never jumped into a relationship with someone he hardly knew.

"_Kurt…"_ Mercedes hummed warningly.

"_No Mercedes, this needs to be said."_ Kurt huffed, unwilling to waver in his conviction.

"Well thank you for saying it, but I'm well aware of the fact that I don't know her that well, but I don't need to know every detail in her life to know that I like her enough. If we are throwing stones, I seem to recall you slept with Blaine after knowing him for all of an hour or so. So I don't think you're in any place to judge me." Santana snarled over the line causing both her friends to fall silent for a time as the atmosphere became tense. She knew it was a low blow but she just couldn't help herself.

Suddenly there was a loud exhale and the sound of rustling before Kurt spoke once more his voice sounding clipped. _"Touché, but Blaine was special."_

"And Brittany isn't?" Santana asked as she adopted the same clear and enunciated tone of voice. A slither of underlying warning was clear to all three involved in the conversation.

"_Ok that's enough from the pair of you; I'm stopping this before you both take it too far."_ Mercedes cut in as she attempted to stop the conversation before it dissolved into an all-out war of words.

"_I'm not trying cause an argument over this Santana."_ Kurt admitted after a deep sigh.

"Could have fooled me." Santana grumbled as she looked back towards her bedroom windows and the setting sun. As she forced herself to take some deep and calming breaths Santana also tried to think about everything rationally. She knew Kurt wasn't the argumentative type, but he did have the knack of being able to get on her bad side with only a few words.

"_Maybe it was a poor choice of words." _Kurt admitted begrudgingly._ "I'm just trying to look out for you. So if you are determined to do this I will bite my tongue and shall support you no matter what I think."_

Santana knew it was probably the closest she would get to an apology, but it still made her shake her head in disbelief. "I don't know if I should be insulted or thrilled lady face."

"_Try thrilled."_ Kurt offered a hint of irritation lacing his voice.

"_Ok children, did I not just say enough?"_ Mercedes cut in once more her voice hard and clearly conveying that it was time to stop.

"Yeah you did." Santana admitted with a sigh as she pushed herself up from her chair and moved towards the rooms full length windows that led to a balcony. "Look, before either of you go off on me again. I have a way to see her tomorrow."

"_Oh?"_ Mercedes uttered prompting Santana to continue.

"I booked a dance lesson." Santana announced sounding more confident that she felt about the whole thing.

Santana watched herself wince in the reflection from the window as her friend's cries of disbelief and disapproval assaulted her ears.

"_Dance lessons? In your condition? Have you gone completely insane? You haven't shaved your head to taken to getting out of cars wearing no underwear have you?"_ Kurt cried his voice sounding very alarmed at the possibility of Santana dancing herself into the ground.

"No, no and no. Look I'm not nine months pregnant guys. I'm not going to drop dead after one dance class; at least I don't think I am. Besides…"

"_No there is no 'besides'. You have just had major heart surgery!"_ Kurt interrupted Santana before she could finish pointing out needlessly something Santana wasn't likely to over forget.

"I know I was there, I even get the pleasure of seeing my shiny new scar every day, but that was three months ago nearly four." Santana offered trying to deflect the conversation away from her open heart surgery. She didn't particularly want to think about that at the moment. Besides it wasn't like she was actually going to be dancing. She just needed to see Brittany.

"_Even I have to admit that's not a long time Santana."_ Mercedes said softly.

"If you want me to see her I have to go." Santana told her friends as she turned from the window.

"_Well if you insist on formal dance training you have to perform a piece at my next creative arts dinner."_ Kurt announced causing Santana to choke in horror.

"Not a chance in hell, I'd rather cut my eyelids of with the razorblades in my hair than go to one of those things again. Too many show tunes rots the brain." Santana informed her friend with tilt of her head.

"_Take that back right now!"_ Kurt demanded complete with a dramatic scandalised gasp. _"I'll have you know that the invitations are highly sort after. Why I even continue to extend the offer to break bread while we sing I don't know."_

"Neither do I." Santana snapped, she had never once asked for an invitation even though she was expected to attend. Listening to Kurt and his assistant duet or Blaine and his Broadway friends preform and gush over each other was about as close to torture as she had ever experienced.

"_Lord please give me strength."_ Mercedes muttered down the line before she focused her attention on both her friends. _"Can you two just shut up for a minute and can we focus on the topic at hand."_

"But…" Santana tried to protest and point out that it was Kurt that kept starting these arguments.

"_Shut up."_ Mercedes snapped and Santana quickly snapped her mouth shut. _"Look Santana go to the lesson and see your girl."_

"She's not my girl, and you just said…" Santana tried again only to stop as her friend huffed loudly down the receiver.

"_I said shut up." _Mercedes growled causing Santana to scowl deeply.

"Well what if she doesn't want to see me?" Santana asked.

"_Well that's a very real possibility, she has been trying to contact you and you have been unreachable."_ Kurt snickered before Santana heard a cry of pain.

"Thanks for pointing out that I have been a self-centred bitch Kurt." Santana grumbled.

"_He wasn't saying that. _"Mercedes said firmly and Santana just knew that her friend was no doubt glaring at Kurt. _"You have every right to be self-centred Santana; you are recovering from something major."_

Santana nodded, Mercedes was right but it still didn't excuse what she had done or hadn't done. "I still should have call her back or sent her a text."

"_Maybe, but I think it might be better to talk about this in person."_ Mercedes confessed.

"I guess." Santana muttered with a shrug still not convinced that she shouldn't have at least called.

"_Never mind guessing, you have to know what you are going to do." _Mercedes insisted trying to push Santana into thinking forward and not focusing on the past and things she couldn't change.

"I do." Santana insisted.

"_Well what's that?" _Mercedes asked prompting Santana to continue and outline her plan to see Brittany and fix everything that had gone wrong.

"I'm gonna go to this dance lesson and tell Brittany everything and if she is as wonderful and understanding as I think she is, she will welcome me back with open arms. Then we will jointly plan an approach to seeing Olivia and in-between that I will sweep her off her feet with my badass romancing skill." Santana said firmly. It was basically the same as the plan that she and Mercedes had hashed out while she was still in New York and she was sticking to that. Of course there was a good dose of hope and fantasy attached into it, but she didn't want to think about the alternatives. Apparently not everyone was of the same mind.

"_And if she doesn't?" _Kurt asked as he jumped in resurrecting his role of devil's advocate again, much to the annoyance of both Mercedes and Santana.

"Well if it doesn't then quite frankly, I'm fucked." Santana snapped.

"_Kurt!" _Mercedes cried out in anger after hearing Santana's reply.

"_She said it not me." _Kurt defended himself and Santana could just see him crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"_Look Santana, if she doesn't accept your apology the first time I want you to know that it isn't the end of the world. How many times did we get turned down before we got picked up by a record label?"_

Santana shrugged before she remembered her friend couldn't see her. As she thought over Mercedes question Santana realised she couldn't recall the number, but it had been a hell of a lot of times. "I don't know a whole bunch of times."

"_Exactly" _Mercedes said and Santana could just picture nodded knowingly as she handed her this sage advice._ "So you will do what we did then, you will dust yourself off and try again."_

"That's all well and good Aaliyah" Santana replied smartly before she spoke again her voice dropping as she allowed some of her insecurity to show. "But what if I do that and she doesn't except it?" Santana didn't have a clue how everything would go with Brittany or Olivia. She knew she had in all likelihood damaged her relationship with Brittany's daughter and if that was the case then she had sure as hell damaged her relationship with Brittany, possibly irreparably.

"_You try again and again and again and you keep trying until she does. Everyone makes mistakes and once you explain what happened and why it happened, she will be sure to forgive you."_ Mercedes said with more confidence than Santana felt.

"Maybe." Santana mumbled quietly. It appeared she had been heard however because she heard a loud sound indicating her friend disapproval come over the line followed by Mercedes voice.

"_No maybes, I'm telling you that's what's gonna happen." _Mercedes told Santana loudly her voice holding no room for manoeuvring.

"I didn't know you were physic?" Santana smirked as she flopped down on top of her bed.

"_Oh honey there is a whole load you don't know about Mercedes Jones."_ Mercedes said her voice jokingly dropping an octave and delving into something that sounded like a cross between seductive and alluring.

Santana couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her nose at Mercedes words. "Is that so? Do tell us all Miss Jones."

"_I think we should stop this conversation right here."_ Kurt butted in being a total killjoy.

"Pussy." Santana chuckled down the phone at Kurt.

"_I find that offensive Satan."_ Kurt grumbled.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged dismissing Kurt's complaint.

"_Look we are going before you two starts bickering again. We have a few legal documents to go through before we can call it a night and I would like to be in bed before twelve for once."_ Mercedes said as she cut in effortlessly stopping another disagreement before it started. _"So Santana believe me when I tell you that all will be fine. If you need me for anything and I mean anything, day or night I don't care what time it is, you just call me. OK?"_

"I will." Santana whispered swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat at Mercedes words. It was nice to know that her friends were there for her at any time. Even as annoying as Kurt was being over this, she knew that if she really needed him just like Mercedes he would drop everything and come running. She didn't know what a fuck up like her could have possibly done to have such good friends.

"_You will be fine. Trust me we both have faith in you."_

After a few more minutes of Mercedes giving her a pep talk Santana finally offered her friends her goodbyes. She accepted Mercedes exuberant and Kurt's less than enthusiastic good wishes with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

As the call ended Santana knew the whole conversation could have gone better. Then again it could have gone worse. Without Kurt it would have been smoother but Santana didn't mind so much the fact that he had point out potential pitfalls but it was annoying.

While she would admit she didn't really know what she was doing, and she didn't know Brittany or Olivia all that well, but she knew enough to know both were good and would be good for her. She knew enough to know that both were people she wanted in her life and she knew enough to know when she had developed an instant connection with both of them.

She had a connection with Olivia like she had never known outside of her friendship with Mercedes. The connection she had formed with Brittany while in its infancy was something that touched her soul on a whole deeper level than any other connection she had formed in her existence ever had. It was something she didn't understand fully. It was something that scared her, something she had allowed herself to push away, and something she had tried to brush off and deny herself from the first moment they had met. Santana know knew that had been a mistake and while she was scared that she would be rejected before she could even get to know Brittany enough to let her know what she felt for her. She at least knew that no matter what happened that for once in her life she was doing the right thing and taking a risk.

* * *

><p>Brittany held back a sigh of frustration as she looked down at the table she was sat in front of. She had gone all out to try and make the night a great one for Olivia. She knew the moment she started planning to try and cheer her daughter up with was going to take a gargantuan effort and some help from several sources.<p>

Her first idea for bringing Olivia around had been food, the old adage of 'a way to a man's or girl's heart was her through her stomach had come to mind. As such, that led to the table being topped with a half-eaten Hawaiian pizza still in its grease covered box, next to two white ceramic bowls of barely touched ice-cream.

The repetitive sound a metal spoon hitting inside of a porcelain bowl filled the air as Brittany lifted her eyes from the food before her and focused on the little girl toying with it. The first stage of her plan hadn't worked. At the sight of her favourite pizza Olivia had done nothing other than a nod and the scoops of different ice-cream flavours had brought a single shoulder shrug. Olivia was still miserable and there had been times over the hour that Olivia had been pouting so badly that Brittany would swear she would have tripped over her lower lip if she had stood.

Brittany didn't like the Olivia that had taken up residence in their home form the time they gotten home from the airport. Olivia was always so vibrant and even when she was sulking it didn't last more than a few hours. This was a whole new ball game and Brittany wasn't sure what she could do to bring Olivia out of her slump.

After glancing down at the uneaten food once again, Brittany mussed over the fact that she was glad the second part of her plan had worked better than the first. She was still somewhat stunned that that Allie had managed to lure their mom out for the evening. Brittany had thought her mother would refuse and she had been proved right the first time her sister had asked. However Allie was nothing if not persuasive. She had convinced her that a meal and a few drinks on a midweek night were fine under the pretence of mother-daughter bonding time. After a few smoothly delivered words and the mention of several expensive restaurants in Columbus, Allie had been successful in getting Patricia to play ball.

Brittany had breathed a sigh of relief when she had seen her mom nod and Allie smile grow impossibly wide. She desperately needed this alone time with Olivia, so she could sort everything out, or at least attempt too. Brittany just knew that had her mom had stayed in with them for the evening she would have had something unconstructive to say about the whole situation.

Feeding Olivia junk food on a school night was not something Brittany generally did or really approved off but she knew her mom would have voiced her disapproval no matter what the motivation. She had already had to stop her mom from hassling Olivia over her new favourite hobby of playing with her food over the last few days. It was only when she had explained the whole situation with Santana with a warning for her mom to just let it go that the other woman had. She had been able to tell by the look on her mom's face she wanted to delve in to the bones of the issue but had held her tongue as requested.

While Olivia always saw her Gran's fussing and pointing out her wrongdoings as nagging Brittany knew that it was just her way of showing she cared. She was more than used to it having had to put up with it for nearly 30 years and if she was honest she was glad for it when Olivia was being particularly troublesome. However tonight required a different touch. Tonight it just had to be her and Olivia.

"How's the ice-cream baby?" Brittany asked as she dipped her head. She attempted to make eye contact with the little blonde sat across from her and bit her lip when she failed. She was forced to reign in another sigh of frustration when Olivia mealy lifted her shoulders and then dropped them in a lazy uncaring shrug.

"I can get you another flavour if you like? I bought all your favourites." Brittany said forcing her tone to be light and inviting in another attempt to shift Olivia from her funk. The girl already had like six different types of ice-cream in her bowl, but another two or three wouldn't hurt if it managed to make Olivia talk to her or laugh when it all ended up looking like a pool of mud.

After a few minutes Brittany's hopeful waiting faded in to annoyance as the small girl shrugged again clearly disinterested. Shaking her head Brittany allowed her own spoon to rest inside of the bowl in front of her. As she looked up her eyes were met with the sight of the gold covered top of Olivia's head. Brittany found her own head shaking as she watched her daughter jab her heart shaped spoon into the melting iced treat in her bowl.

If her little girl could be like this now, Brittany dreaded to think about what her teenage years would bring. Although she wasn't so sure that a sulking Olivia with raging hormones could be much worse than a seven year old with a broken heart. Shaking out of thoughts of a time years down the line, Brittany pushed her bowl to one side and leaned forward towards her fellow dinner. "Ok enough food. I have another surprise planned."

Olivia looked up at that and Brittany could see that her eyes were slightly interested in what her she had planned despite her sullen mood. When Olivia didn't ask what she had planned Brittany closed the pizza box and piled the dirty dishes on top. "Since you're not going to ask me what my surprise is I'm going to take all this into the kitchen and you can go wait in the TV room for me."

"No point in asking, because you're gonna tell me anyway." Olivia mumbled as she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up.

"I think someone has had all the fun sucked out of her." Brittany shot back as she shook her head and followed her daughter's example in standing from the table.

"I guess." Olivia said as she shrugged again.

Ignoring Olivia's response Brittany set about gathering the pizza box and dishes and quickly made her way around the table and into the kitchen. She slid the left over pizza into the refrigerator and scraped the left over ice-cream into the garbage before dropping both bowls and spoons into the sink. She thought about washing them for all of a second before she quickly decided that Olivia was more important than her mom freaking over a few dirty dishes.

As she walked back through the dining room Brittany was surprised to find Olivia still standing by the table her hand wrapped around her glass of orange juice. Tilting her head slightly Brittany grabbed her own glass and then held out her free hand for Olivia to take. "Come on lets go to the TV room."

"But you said I can't watch any TV, I'm banned from even going in there without you or Gran." Olivia grumbled ignoring Brittany's outstretched hand.

Brittany dropped her arm as turned away from her slightly. She released a heavy sigh at being reminded of the punishment she was forced to dish out. "Well I'm making an exception for tonight only. So you can watch anything you like, but…"

"Well maybe I don't want to watch anything." Olivia groused as she slammed her glass down on the table. Brittany frowned as some of the orange liquid sloshed up the sides but thankfully didn't spill out.

"Olivia…" Brittany called out softly as placed her own glass down on the table and then laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Maybe I just wanna go to bed." Olivia said as she allowed Brittany to turn her around to face her.

"You can't sleep your entire worries away baby." Brittany told Olivia as she gently cupped her chin and turned her face up towards her. She understood what Olivia wanted to do. She wanted to dream her pain away, but it wouldn't do her any good. She had done something similar once upon a time and it hadn't solved her problems.

"I can, you can't stop me." Olivia cried as she pulled her chin from Brittany's grip and dipped her head.

"You are right, I can't stop you." Brittany nodded her heard in acknowledgment of Olivia's threat. "But it's not a good thing to try and do. Whatever you are trying to escape will still hurt the same in the morning. Trust me on this I am an expert."

"You are?" Olivia asked her head lifting slightly as she seemed to think over Brittany's words.

"I am." Brittany offered with a sad smile.

"What did you have to sleep away?" Olivia asked her brown eyes an everyday reminder of what Brittany had tried to escape from in more ways than one.

Taking a deep breath Brittany reached out and ran a hand through Olivia's soft hair.

"Someone left me a long time ago and it upset me. I'll tell you all about it one day."

"Was it my dad?" Olivia asked causing Brittany to start. She hadn't expected Olivia to pick up on the deeper meaning to her words. Olivia knew something's about her father, but not a lot. She knew that she didn't know him because it was his choice not to know her. Brittany had never lied to her about him and had no intention of lying about him and the type of person he was.

"It was," Brittany admitted. She had never told Olivia anything bad about her father. It wasn't her place to no matter what her feelings towards him were. Then again Olivia had never really taken an interest in him, apart from a few questions every now and again as to why he wasn't around. Brittany tried to answer Olivia's questions as best as she could without delving into aspects of life Olivia would not understand.

"Why did he make you wanna sleep away your problems?" Olivia asked her eyes wide and expectant.

Shaking her head Brittany offered Olivia an apologetic smile and ruffled the hair on her head. "He forgot to tell me some stuff and when he did we disagreed about them and that made me upset."

It was a massive understatement of the whole fiasco that led her back to Ohio, but it was the only way she could she could describe what happened to her in New York without using language a seven year old had no business knowing.

"What things?" Olivia asked her eyes expectant.

Pushing thoughts of the man who broke her heart from her mind Brittany smiled softly at her daughter. "Nothing you should concern yourself with. It's a story for another day. A story for when you are a little older."

"I am old." Olivia grumbled.

Brittany nodded her head in agreement with Olivia. "I know and getting older everyday but not old enough for that tale just yet." Brittany mumbled out the last part and was internally grateful for that. Talking about that time in her life wasn't something she was ready to do with Olivia yet. In fact apart from the barest of details she hadn't really ever talked to anyone about that what had happened to her in New York.

Shaking her head, Brittany pushed those thoughts from her head. Like she had told Olivia that was for another time, not tonight. Tonight was all about Olivia.

Taking a deep breath Brittany didn't give Olivia the option of rejecting her hand a second time. She simply reached out a grasped the little girls hand and entwined their fingers. After a moment of resistance Brittany found Olivia reluctantly following her lead.

It didn't take more than a minute for Brittany to find herself sitting with Olivia in the TV room. They were both sat upon the main sofa. Brittany sideways and Olivia perched upon the edge, her legs dangling down towards the floor.

Brittany allowed the silence to stretch as she tried to come up with the rights words to start the conversation she was dreading. It seemed to Brittany, at least from Olivia's body language that they little girl also knew why she had been brought here. Olivia's narrow shoulders were tense as she sat on her hands and chewing upon her lower lip as she stared down at her swinging feet.

Brittany knew there was no way of making the upcoming conversation easier from herself or Olivia. So after taking a deep breath Brittany forced herself to plunge forward and raise the issue Olivia had been avoiding talking about. "I know you don't want to talk about this baby."

"I don't." Olivia admitted.

"But we have to talk about this. You made friends with Santana pretty quickly. She was really nice and kind to you." Brittany didn't add that Santana was the only person Olivia had ever taken to so fast, young or old, apart from herself and their immediate family.

Brittany watched on as Olivia nodded her head as she twisted her hands which were now in her lap. "She was she stood up to Ashley for me. She never shouted or got angry when I just turned up at her house like a lot of adults would have."

As she finished speaking Olivia looked up and Brittany's breath caught in her throat at the raw emotion that was shining her daughter's eyes. "I know baby."

"She used to listen to everything I said and she would answer all my questions; even the ones that make Gran really frustrated."

"Yeah I know." Brittany answered with a chuckle as she recalled some of the questions Olivia had asked Santana in her presence. She had gotten a little flustered at some of the questions Olivia had asked her over the years and always felt a little sorry for anyone having to answer them, that included Santana and even her mom.

"I miss her." Olivia suddenly confessed causing Brittany to snap out of her thoughts. She forced back the cry for triumph that was ready to spill from her lips and instead reached out and ran a hand through Olivia's hair. It was the first time Olivia had admitted the very thing Brittany had been trying to get her to confess for days.

Pursing her lips Brittany turned Olivia's face towards her own. "I know you do baby, I know you do and I'm sure that she misses you too."

"No, no she doesn't." Olivia protested her chin still trapped in the gentle grip of Brittany's fingers. "Now she has gone she doesn't like me anymore. She doesn't care; she just pretended to like me."

"Olivia you know that's not true." Brittany told her daughter firmly as she told herself off for having let Olivia get away with not talking about this for too long. She knew she should have spoken to Olivia about this straight away. Instead she had allowed Olivia to dwell on things and as a consequence the small girl had come up with her own reasons for Santana's absence.

"Then why hasn't she called?" Olivia demanded her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Brittany swallowed hard as she reached out and took Olivia's hands into her own. She couldn't provide Olivia with an answer that would satisfy her so Brittany took a deep breath and decided that in this case, honesty really was the best policy. "I don't know why she hasn't called. I wish I did know why she hasn't baby then I could fix this."

"She promised she wouldn't forget me." Olivia cried as two fat tears spilled over the edge of her eyelids and slid down her face causing Brittany's heart to break.

Surging forward Brittany wrapped her arms around her daughter and engulfed her in a bear hug. Olivia's tears increased as she sobs became audible. Brittany lost track of time as she held Olivia and mummed comforting words and pressed kisses in to the top of her head.

Despite what Olivia had said Brittany knew that there was no way that Santana would have forgotten Olivia. She had shown a genuine interest in her daughter and every interaction they had had seemed to be filled with joy and laughter and sometimes something else. Her mind automatically jumped back to the time they had almost kissed and how it had rattled her, she could still remember the look in Santana's eyes and the way her breath felt on her lips she had been so genuine. Genuine enough that Brittany had been already to try for something with her, there was no way that look she had seen in Santana's eyes that she was sure had been reflected in her own could have been anything other than real. Then again Brittany could remember another look from another person that she had thought held nothing but love, but had turned out to be a lie. It was possible that Santana's look could have been just the same.

Shaking her head at her misleading thoughts Brittany tried not to think about the fact that Santana may have had faked her emotions. She had always been so nice to them both. Santana had seemed distressed over the fact that her leaving had affected Olivia. There had to be a good reason that she hadn't been in contact. Brittany didn't know what that was but she hoped her thinking was right because if it wasn't it would break something within Olivia never mind herself.

After Olivia's sobs lessened a little Brittany pulled back slightly and tiled Olivia's head backwards. "Olivia I promise one thing and that is that there is no way that Santana will have forgotten about you." Olivia shook her head and Brittany found herself clucking her tongue. "Who in their right mind could possibly forget you?"

"Maybe she has gone mad and has forgotten." Olivia offered as Brittany felt her small arms tighten around her waist.

"Not a chance. Even then you're like the cutest little girl in the whole world. Totally unforgettable just ask anyone." Brittany told her daughter confidently. It was a completely biased view but she didn't care.

"There are like Disney kids." Olivia pointed out her voice slightly muffled as she buried her face into Brittany shoulder.

Chuckling slightly Brittany shook her head in disagreement. "They are all plastic and have laughter tracks and tend to end up going crazy when they get old. Thrust me no one is cuter than you, you're like sunshine and rainbows in human form."

"You're my mom you have to say stuff like that." Olivia told Brittany as she pulled back to look at her a cute little frown marring her brow.

Brittany just shrugged in response. "I guess, but it's the truth."

"Then why hasn't she called me to say hi?" Olivia asked her face falling slightly as she thought of Santana's failure to contact them once more.

Sighing deeply Brittany thought over Olivia's words. Once again she drew a blank and opted for just telling her daughter the truth. "I honestly don't know Olivia. She is probably busy baby, getting settled in back home and stuff. New York's a hectic place, full of distractions. I am sure that she will call you at some point."

"What if she can't?" Olivia asked

"What do you mean?" Brittany enquired carefully, really hoping her daughter wasn't going to bring up what she thought she was.

"What if she hurt? Or maybe kidnapped? Or something? What is she can't call me? We should call the police and get the FBI like on that show Gran watches." As Olivia finished her eyes wide with dread Brittany shook her head and tightened her hold on the little girl.

Despite the fanciful FBI angle, Brittany had to admit that Santana being hurt in some way had crossed her mind over the last few days. Just like her earlier thoughts of deception, but just like before Brittany knew it was something she shouldn't and couldn't linger on and shoved it to the back of her minds.

"Baby, I don't want you thinking like that." Brittany told Olivia trying to calm her fears. "She will be fine; she told me she wrote songs, maybe she is just distracted with that, writing lots of songs for really important people. With Santana having been away from her job I am sure she has tonnes of work to do and she probably just hasn't gotten round to calling us back yet."

"You really think so Mom?" Olivia probed prompting Brittany to nod her head.

"I do. Sides if she doesn't call, then we will keep calling till she answers the phone. Or we will get a phone book and look up every Santana Lopez in New York until we find the right one." Brittany meant everything she said. She would continue to call and text Santana until she called her back. If that failed, she would find some way of finding out what had happened to her. The woman had developed a connection with her daughter she had broken her baby's heart. Hell she had developed something with Brittany herself, something that compelled Brittany to continue in her pursuit she just needed to know why she was ignoring them.

"You would be like I private detective." Olivia added causing Brittany to smile down at her daughter.

"Yes!" Brittany agreed. "You can even help. We can be Pierce and Pierce Private Detectives."

"Really?" Olivia asked her eyes widening and her mouth twitching slightly

Brittany nodded seriously. "Yes really. I'll buy you're a little fedora and trench coat."

"Like Perry the Platypus?" Olivia enquired as her eyes glossed over. Brittany had no doubt she was imagining herself in the same situations as the little blue cartoon aquatic mammal from one of her favourite shows.

Cupping Olivia's cheek Brittany gained her daughters attention once more. "Olivia, I will do whatever it takes so you can talk to her again."

"You promise?" Olivia asked her tone bordering on demanding.

Brittany watched as her eyes moistened once more and pulled her into another mammoth hug as she swore to do whatever it took.

"I promise baby, so how about for the rest of the night we just enjoy ourselves and in the morning we can figure out what to do about Santana. Is that OK?" Brittany asked pulling back from their hug as she tilted her head to one side and looked down at Olivia.

"It's OK." Olivia nodded seriously causing Brittany to smile.

"Now how about the Princess and the Frog?" Brittany asked trying to lighten the mood and divert her daughters mind onto a less depressing subject.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said," Brittany interrupted before Olivia could point out the fact that she was still being punished for running away. "But that doesn't apply tonight. So you go get the DVD and I'll make some popcorn and we can sing along till your Gran gets home."

"Ok." Olivia quickly nodded and stood up and made a beeline for the arch that separated the TV room from the hallway. Brittany knew there was no way her baby would pass up the opportunity to watch TV, especially if it involved her favourite movie.

Brittany waited a little and then followed when she heard Olivia's rapid footsteps making their way up the stairs.

As she walked past the bottom of the stairs Brittany looked up and frowned slightly when she noticed Olivia standing still at the top and staring down at her. Cocking her head to one side Brittany sent Olivia a quizzical look.

"Baby, is something wrong?" Brittany asked when Olivia didn't say anything and just stood looking at her while she chewed upon her lower lip.

"No, just… I love you." Olivia's said softly as her face broke out into the first smile she had allowed herself to smile since before Santana had told her she was leaving. Along with the heartfelt words Brittany felt her heart thud in her chest as her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Olivia." Brittany responded faintly as she watched on as Olivia disappeared up the second set of stairs giving Brittany the spark of hope that they would be ok come what may.

* * *

><p>As she opened the door to that led to Brittany's Dance studio Santana couldn't help but swallow rapidly in a futile attempt to push down the nerves that were threatening to over flow out of her. She had been tempted for all of an hour to call Mercedes for a pep talk, but had decided against it because she knew her friend has a busy day of her own. Kurt had been her second choice but she didn't really feel like talking to him about anything at the moment.<p>

Instead she has sat at a counter in the kitchen had watched Emma clean as she had forced down the eggs en cocotte she had made for her with French toast. While had internally building her courage by repeating Mercedes words from two nights ago like a mantra. It had surprisingly worked, the combo of her mantra and watching Emma freak out when she found some 2 hour old crumbs had pushed the anxiety away for a while.

Now however, standing in the very place were in a few minutes she was going to see Brittany again Santana could feel those very same nerves threatening to consume her. Taking several deep breaths and releasing them slowly Santana approached the reception desk and tapped her fingers upon the cold polished wood surface to gain the attention of the woman behind it.

"You came back." Tina said as she smiled over the top of the reception counter when she looked up.

"I said I would." Santana uttered while nodding her head and allowed her eyes to flick around the space. There were actually other people there unlike the last time she stood here. All looked to be over fifty except for a few couple who looked like they were in their mid-thirties

"You picked a good day." Tina said as her eyes followed the same track that Santana's had taken around the room. "We're usually busier than this. Then again we generally do most of our business between the hours of 3 to 8. When the schools close and people are finished with word. So it's not unusual to have a slow afternoon round here."

"Great." Santana uttered with a forced smile and then allowed her eyes to move towards the glass doors that lead to the corridor that contained the studios Brittany operated in. "Brittany's here right?"

Tina smiled at her question politely and moved her head up and down twice before she began typing away on the computer in front of her. "Yep, hang on a second I'll just find out what studio she is in for you."

"Thanks."

A few minutes passed before Tina raised her head again with another smile. "She is in studio 4 today."

"So I just go through there right?" Santana asked as she pointed towards the corridor that lead further into the dance school.

"That's right…" Tina said but stopped when a door opened somewhere and a tall muscular light skinned black guy appeared barefoot wearing a white vest and grey sweat pants. Tina waved at him and he waved back the best he could while holding about six bottles of purified water.

"Hey Tina, still waiting on Stacey to show her face." The black guy asked as he juggled the bottles in his grip so he could open the door to the corridor that Santana so desperately wanted to traverse.

"Yeah she said something about the bus being late." Tina told the guy and they both shared a look that gave Santana the impression that they thought Stacey, whoever she was, was bullshitting them. "Oh Matt could you do me a favour cause I can't leave the desk?"

"Sure, anything for you." The man Santana now knew was named Matt said with a wink and a smile that caused Tina to roll her eyes and grin bashfully.

"Could you show this lady through to Studio 4?" Tina asked as she flicked her wrist towards Santana. "She has a private lesson with Brittany."

"Oh cool, you'll love it Britt's one of the best." Matt told Santana, who smiled along with him because she had no doubt about Brittany being a great dancer and teacher despite the fact that she had never seen her dance. Her confidence in Brittany's teaching skills purely came from the way she handled her daughter. Anyone who could skilfully manipulate Olivia to do their will had to be a genius with anyone young or old.

"So Matt here will show you where you're going and when you have finished you just come back to the reception and pay and we will book you in for some more lessons if you like." Tina told Santana gaining the other woman's attention once more.

"Great." Santana told Tina while nodding her head at the information. Taking a step away from the desk Santana quickly followed Matt as he tilted his head towards the door and indicated that she should go through first.

"Have a good time." Tina shouted, but before Santana could reply the door had closed and Matt was striding down the corridor confidently.

It didn't take more than a minute or two before Santana found herself and Matt slowing in front of one of the many doors in the corridor. Looking to the right of the door Santana's eyes was drawn to a small plaque. It was attached to the wall with the writing 'studio 4' inscribed upon it.

"So here we are." Matt announced while looking down at the bottles in his arms and then frowning. "I'd open the door for you but..."

"I think I can manage." Santana muttered and then reached out and pushed the door open for Matt.

"Great." The taller man said as he smiled at her in thanks and then entered the room while keeping his foot jammed against the bottom to stop it from closing.

As she shuffled into the room past Matt Santana blinked slightly at the immediate change in light. The studio was incredibly bright. The natural light from the floor to ceiling windows flooded the room. The space was a lot like all the other dance studios Santana had been in, and she had been in a lot courtesy of Mercedes. That woman was in one every time she had a new album out or was going on tour, or even just making a TV appearance that required her to sing one of her more upbeat numbers.

Mirrors covered the largest of the walls along with several interconnecting Barres. There was a bunch of stuff exercise equipment and weights lifting stuff that Santana didn't have a clue about against a far wall along with other dance related equipment. But the thing that immediately captured Santana's attention was the woman who was crouched over a holdall and pointing a remote towards a black and glass sound system built into one of the walls. She was mumbling to herself and Santana couldn't help but smile at the cute frown of frustration that she could see marring Brittany's brow in the mirror she was in front of.

She wanted to just keep watching but her wish was not to come to fruition. Matt burst Santana's bubble as he cleared his throat and gained Brittany's attention. Kick-starting the inevitable meeting between the two.

"Hey Britt, have your newest student here." Matt announced throwing Santana a smile and then frowning slightly. Santana just knew he could see the apprehension written all over his face. "She looks a little nervous; don't know why though I told her how great you are."

Santana watched as Brittany pushed herself up into a standing position and a wide happy smile spread over her face as hearing her colleague's words. "Oh thanks Matt. I forgot to tell Tina to just call me when…" unfortunately that smile was not to last and Santana could only watch on as it faded fast and Brittany's eyes landed upon her and then filled with shock and another emotion Santana was very familiar with, hurt. "Santana?"

"Hey Brittany. Long-time no see" Santana rambled with some false bravado and she tried to keep a confident smile on her face so she didn't dissolve into a puddle on the floor. "You know I haven't been away long but you look great. How have you been, I…" started only to stop when Brittany's jaw clenched stepped forward her hand raised and gifted her with a hard and firm hard and firm slap. The sound of which echoed around the room. "Fuck!" Santana cried wincing as she lifted her hand to her cheek and pressed it to her injured flesh.

She was about to let loose and ask Brittany what the hell she was thinking when Santana remembered the hurt she had seen in her eyes only moments before. Santana knew that while slapping her was a little excessive, it was slightly deserved. She had bonded with this woman's kid and then had just cut off all contact after she had practically promised the kid she would call her. While she had never given them a time frame, she had been called and a response had been requested, which she had in Brittany's eyes obviously ignored.

"Ouch." Matt muttered and Santana couldn't help but turn and shoot him a glare for his obvious and uncalled for vocal expression of her pain, but as she looked back at Brittany Santana forgot all about the her stinging cheek because she couldn't help but become mesmerised by Brittany. There she was her face flushed and her arms folded across her heaving chest like some angry Norse goddess.

"How dare you come in here all happy and smiley it's not fair. What are you even doing here?" Brittany demanded her eyes ablaze with some sort of righteous anger.

Opening her mouth to answer Santana quickly snapped it shut when the only words that would form in her mind were completely inappropriately. It was like she was confronted with that angry momma bear Brittany she first met after she had taken Olivia home that first time.

Just like then Santana couldn't form anything in her mind that wasn't related to how hot and stunning Brittany looked right now and how she was completely and utterly screwed because the woman had just slapped the shit out of her and all she could think about was how freaking beautiful she was when she was angry.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Worth the wait? Not worth the wait? Drop me a review and let me know, I love hearing all your thoughts!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

Here is the next part. I am sorry some people were disappointed with the last chapter, but that felt like the natural ending to me. I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to Santana and Brittany to allow them to work though the issues they have both let arisen rather than shove it on the end of the previous chapter as an afterthought. Also that's just the way I write, I don't like to force things. It was also a way for me to get back into writing this story, I hated the long wait in-between the two previous chapters just as much as you.

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. You all rock and I appreciate all your comments good or bad.

Thank you to Kirsteen for helping me by riffling through my mistakes on this part and making the chapter flow all the better. I owe you big time.

Anyway, on the chapter. Hope you all have fun reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

As the silence stretched before them Santana found herself simply staring at the woman she had come all the way back from New York to see. Her mind continued to race as she desperately for a way to calm Brittany enough that she wouldn't just tell her to get out. Not that Santana would blame her even if she did tell her to leave. She had been an idiot. She had inadvertently ignored a request from Brittany, causing the woman to grow angry with her, and, more importantly had broken a promise to Olivia in the process.

Santana tried to force her eyes away from Brittany's, but she couldn't. Just like the first time they had met, Santana felt herself captivated by the bright blue orbs. They seemed to pierce her soul with an intensity she had never experienced before. During their initial meeting Santana had found herself describing them then as pools of deep blue, but now they were more like a raging river, eager to burst its banks and consume anything in its way. Unfortunately, at that very moment it just happened to be Santana that was smack dab in the middle of path.

Santana knew she could've (and in all likelihood would've) stayed staring as Brittany, if a small cough hadn't alerted her once more to the fact that she and Brittany weren't alone. Matt, the tall barefoot dance instructor who had delivered her up for Brittany's judgment, was still with them. He was looking very uncomfortable and seriously concerned as he gazed at his colleague. Santana had no doubt the looks he was giving Brittany related to the fact that she had just laid the smack down on the face of a woman who, for all he knew, she had never met before.

"Can you leave us, Matt?" Brittany asked nicely, while her rage filled eyes stayed locked with Santana's.

"Yeah, of course, but only if you're sure you'll be OK," Matt told Brittany a little hesitantly. As Santana looked towards him briefly, she caught his eyes as they flitted from her to Brittany nervously.

Santana could see he was clearly puzzled as to what he had just witnessed and also about leaving them alone. It was clear he didn't really want to leave. She remembered Brittany mentioning she part-owned this place and Santana wondered if the man next to her had a stake in the business. If so, she understood why he might be reluctance to leave them alone. Slapping your clients was never good for business.

"Yeah, its ok, I'm sure," Brittany told Matt, and when he didn't budge straight away, Santana saw Brittany flash him a quick smile, while nodding her head reassuringly. Brittany still looked pissed off, but there was something about her body language that told Santana that she had gotten a huge chunk of it out of her system. "Honestly, Matt, nothing is going to happen."

Just for a second Santana though that Matt looked like he was going to argue again. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but at the last minute he sighed, obviously resigned to the fact that he wouldn't change Brittany's mind. He nodded his head and shuffled back against the door he still held open.

"Ok, I'm just next door if you need me. Just come get me," Matt told Brittany before he exited the room with his bottles of water.

Santana watched as the door closed slowly with a gentle click. She had seen a flicker of emotion in Brittany's eyes before Matt had exited the room. It was something she hadn't ever wanted to see in those eyes: disappointment. It was something she had seen far too many times in the eyes of the people she cared about in the last few months. So much so that Santana couldn't help the small stab of fear that wedged its way into her heart.

The air was filled with tension and Santana found herself slightly too nervous to look back up at Brittany. However she knew she would have to if she wanted to explain herself and try to solve the problems they had. Regardless of what Brittany was feeling towards her.

Shaking her head, Santana swallowed hard and lifted her gaze. Brittany was standing straight, her body leaning back slightly, with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her cat-like blue eyes were narrowed as she stared straight at Santana, taking in every movement, sigh, and reflex swallow. Santana instantly knew that Brittany was just going to keep staring at her until she spoke.

Taking a deep breath, Santana dropped her shoulders and ended the silence. "I kind of deserved that, I guess."

"There is no guessing, you totally deserved that slap, Santana," Brittany agreed, her eyes still ablaze and swirling with emotions.

"You have one hell of a swing. Who have you been training with, Freddie Roach?" Santana joked, trying to coax a smile from the other woman and ease some lightness into the situation. Instead of causing Brittany's façade to crack, it had the opposite effect and seemed to harden it. The taller woman just frowned deeply, with no trace of humour in her eyes. "Ok, jokes are clearly a bad idea."

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Brittany asked after a shake of her head.

Sighing, Santana cleared her throat and decided to just jump feet first into the reason she was here. "I came back to see you and Olivia, to talk to you both and tell you some things."

"Your inability to pick up your cell to return my calls or texts tells me more than I ever wanted to know about you. It tells me you didn't really care about Olivia."

Santana's eyes widened as Brittany's harsh words washed over her. She knew what she had done would have implications, but she did not foresee Brittany taking her actions as callousness.

"That's not true, Brittany, and you know it!" Santana told Brittany, her voice a cross between demanding and pleading.

"Do I?" Brittany asked with a small shrug.

"Of course you do," Santana swore with a firm nod of her head. "You think I could fake all my emotions involving Olivia? Involving you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been stupid enough to allow someone to fool me," Brittany mumbled under her breath, but Santana clearly heard her. She briefly wondered who the fuck had done something so cruel to Brittany, but shook it off and filed it away under subjects to talk about at another time.

"Please don't talk about yourself like that. I think the fact that you own and run this place proves you're not stupid," Santana told Brittany honestly.

"Santana…"

"Let me finish, please… I never fooled you, Brittany, everything I told you and Olivia, everything I felt for you both was the truth. I swear on everything I hold dear that I'm not lying to you. I am so sorry for not contacting you, Brittany. I should have, then you wouldn't be feeling like this." Santana breathed out her last word and looked down at her feet. She knew she could have just texted Brittany when she got the slew of missed calls and texts. She knew she should never have listened to her friend, well soon to be former friend. The next time she saw Mercedes she was going to pass Brittany's slap on.

"It's not me you have to apologise to," Brittany replied, her voice quiet but biting.

Santana shook her head in response, disagreeing instantly with Brittany. "That's where you're wrong, I do need to apologise to you. I need to apologise to both of you."

"Olivia was devastated; she thought… no, she _thinks_ that you don't want to be her friend anymore," Brittany confessed, causing Santana to wince.

"That's not true," Santana insisted, her brow creasing deeply as she contemplated the fact that Olivia could possibly think she could ever not want to be her friend. The little girl had brought a genuine smile to her face when she had thought she would never smile again. "It wasn't like that. Things just got complicated and messed up in New York. I should have called you back, Brittany."

"Yeah you should have, but you didn't," Brittany told Santana, her arms tightening in their fold over her chest.

Dipping her head, Santana took a deep breath and continued with her explanation. "My phone was dead; I didn't get your messages for two days after they had been sent."

"That's a lame excuse, Santana," Brittany said while shaking her head in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I know." Santana shrugged her shoulders showing Brittany that she understood her disbelief. "But it's so lame it's true."

"So you could have called when it was charged or just changed out the battery," Brittany countered.

"What can I say, I'm an idiot. I was staying with the only people who ever contact me, so I didn't even remember I didn't have it. When I did get your messages, well…" Santana shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat before looking Brittany straight in the eye. "…I thought it would be better to come back and do this in person."

"What?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding a little short of breath to Santana's ears.

"I came back to apologise in person." Santana said, repeating the most important part of her last sentence.

"You came all the way back to Lima to apologise to Olivia in person?" Brittany asked, her tone filled with disbelief. Santana could see from the small crease on the bridge of Brittany's nose and the way her eyes flickered ever so slightly that she was desperately trying to grasp what Santana was telling her.

"And you," Santana told Brittany as she continuing to stare into the blue eyes before her as a gentle smile came over her face. "I came back from New York to apologise to both you and Olivia. I want to make it up to you and her for not contacting you."

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked, her voice still carrying its earlier disbelief.

"As a heart attack," Santana admitted in a deadly serious tone as she fought off the urge to press a hand to her chest.

Santana watched Brittany for a minute as the other woman studied her. She was just waiting for Brittany to tell her that she didn't believe her and to get out of her studio when the tall woman suddenly chuckled and shook her head from side to side.

"I think you might be insane, but it's kind of endearing if it's true," Brittany admitted with a roll of her eyes.

The words, while not exactly what Santana wanted to hear, did filled her with a spark of renewed hope. "It is?"

"Yeah, but it's crazy too, and honestly I don't know if I should let her see you," Brittany answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Please, Brittany," Santana begged. It was out of character for her, but she was willing to do anything to be allowed to try and fix the damage she had caused.

"She smiled again last night for the first time since you've been gone," Brittany told Santana, who winced at the implications of that one action. "I know you haven't been gone all that long, but she has been really affected by it."

"Brittany…" Santana started, only to snap her mouth shut when Brittany held up a hand and glared at her little.

"I don't know really know anything about you, and while I'm sure that Olivia could tell me tons, it's all just stating the obvious. It's none of the important stuff I should know about the woman I let my daughter spend time with, and grow attached to, against my better judgment. I didn't have a clue how to find you, apart from your cell number I had nothing to go on. I only know you own that huge house that just sits empty most of the time. I don't even know if you really do what you say you do, or if you really live in New York."

As Brittany had spoke, Santana had found herself nodding along with and agreeing with what Brittany said. Brittany _didn't_ really know her, and while they had spoken about stuff, it was nothing really in-depth. Sure, she had told Brittany what she did for a living, in a roundabout way, but Brittany didn't really know anything truly personal about her. That, however, was something that Santana desperately wanted to change.

"What do you want to know?" Santana asked, desperate to re-establish some form of trust between herself and Brittany. Santana wasn't one for opening herself up to people but she would do it for Brittany. "I'll tell you anything I'm able to. Everything I told you and Olivia is the truth. If you want to know anything, I am more than happy to tell you. But I can tell you I have never lied to you, I really am a songwriter and I do live in New York. Ask me anything, Brittany, anything you what to know, and I'll tell you."

"Why were you here? I mean, if you live in New York, why come back to Lima?" Brittany asked, and Santana could see the confusion in her eyes.

She didn't blame Brittany for asking why she had come back. The woman before her had been forced to come back here due to her pregnancy. It was practically a rule that if you could escape Lima you didn't come back. Although Santana had to admit that the town wasn't as bad as she remembered, it even had a certain rustic charm about it. Then again, her family didn't really conform to general Lima standards. She spent as much time out of Lima as a child as she did in it, and when she was there she usually spent her days in her expensive and luxurious cocoon, otherwise known as her house.

Taking a deep breath, Santana pondered the best way to answer the questions Brittany had asked. If she was honest with herself, Santana knew they were questions she would eventually be confronted with, but at the same time, they were also something she had been dreading. She had known that if she wanted to start something with Brittany, eventually the reason for her return to her former home would arise.

"I was ill…" As she trailed off, Santana knew that her answer was a bit of an understatement but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to delve into that subject in any depth. It was hard enough talking to her friends about it, and if she was honest she didn't want Brittany to think any less off her than she already did. She knew she had to tell her at some point. Still, admitting to the woman she think she could have a meaningful relationship with that you have a serious health issue related to drinking and a fucked up lifestyle, wasn't a subject Santana wanted to broach just yet.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked, her voice oozing trepidation and concern.

"Yeah, Brittany, I'm fine," Santana said as she attempted to smile reassuringly. She was far from fine, but she didn't want to burden someone with her problems. "My doctor recommended that I took some time to rest, so I came here."

"What was wrong?" Brittany probed further, causing Santana to shift uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about that? Well, just not yet anyway," Santana added when she noticed Brittany's frown. She had told her she would answer any of her questions and she didn't want to back out of it. "It's just a subject I'm not comfortable talking about, but if you want to, I'll try."

"No, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Brittany agreed with a small smile. "I mean, we all have stuff we have to build up to talking about."

"Even you?" Santana asked as she breathed a silent sigh of relief, even though she knew that eventually she would have to bare her soul.

Santana watched on as her question only caused Brittany to smile a tiny smile as she responded with a nod of her head. "Even me. Besides, it's no fun getting to know someone if they tell you everything right off the bat."

"True," Santana agreed. She wanted nothing more than to know everything about Brittany, but she was well aware that it was a give and take situation. "I didn't want to come back here the first time, but I am so glad that I did, Brittany, because I met you and Olivia." After she made her confession, Santana watched as Brittany frowned once again at something she had said. The woman before her tilted her head to one side as she contemplated her words.

"But you don't really know us that well," Brittany mused out loud, as Santana nodded her head agreement.

It was true what Brittany said. She didn't know them well, but something Santana had recently discovered was, that where feelings were concerned, time didn't seem to play a factor. Her heart was well and truly ruling her head… well her heart… and a certain New York-based diva.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, and probably terribly cliché, but when we first met you took my breath away." Santana paused to gauge Brittany's reaction. She watched on as Brittany's eyes widened at her boldness. "I couldn't take my eyes off you, it was like you hypnotised me with how beautiful you are."

"Santana, I'm not…" Brittany started to disagree, her face a little flushed.

"You are beautiful, Brittany." Santana interrupted Brittany before she could fully form her sentence and disagree with her words. Brittany was stunning in Santana's eyes and she wouldn't have anyone saying otherwise, even if it was the woman herself.

It was almost a staring contest as Santana locked eyes with the woman before her and begged her silently to her to let her continue. Eventually, Brittany inclined her head and Santana quirked her lips upwards briefly in a sign of thanks.

"Then you were pretty harsh with me, and I liked that; it showed me that you cared so much about Olivia that you would have killed me if I had hurt her. Then I thought I would never see you again, and when I did, even though I told myself that I shouldn't because I was leaving and it was selfish, I just I felt like I had to know you. While we didn't spend a whole lot of time together, in that time that we did I found myself captivated by you and craving more. In that short time I felt something I haven't felt in a very long time." Santana paused and swallowed against her suddenly dry throat.

"What did you feel?" Brittany asked, slightly breathless, her impatience bleeding through into her tone of voice.

"I felt a spark, Brittany, a spark of hope that something could be nurtured and cherished so that something special could grow between us, and like I said, I know it sounds crazy…"

"No, it doesn't," Brittany told Santana softly. "I felt…"

"What?" Santana asked, her heart thumping within her chest at the possibility of her feelings being returned with a similar intensity.

"I don't know… something," Brittany answered as she looked down at her feet.

Santana nodded her head at Brittany's vague answer. She knew it was sometimes hard to classify feelings. She understood being hurt, and it was clear to her that Brittany had been hurt in the past. She could more than understand Brittany's reluctance to tell her the depths of what she feels for her. Hell, it had taken her a heart attack to realise that she was missing something meaningful in her life, and a kick in the butt to do something about it.

"I don't know a lot about you, Brittany, and I know you don't know a lot about me, but I know enough to know that I like you, Brittany, and more importantly, I want to know more. I want to know everything about you. Everything there is to know about both of you. That's one of the reasons I came back, I want to get to know both you and Olivia better."

As she finished speaking, Santana gazed upon the woman before her and swallowed hard as she took in her slightly parted lips. Her eyes which seemed to have softened as she spoke, were shining with astonishment.

She looked exquisite, and Santana wanted nothing more than to step forward and take her into her arms. Santana briefly wondered if Brittany would allow her or would slap the shit out of her again, before she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to get carried away with internal ruminations about how beautiful Brittany was. Now wasn't the time to be distracted.

"What's to stop you from just leaving again and cutting off contact?" Brittany asked bluntly, causing Santana's mind to think of Olivia, since the smaller blonde often asked her questions with the same degree of frankness.

"Olivia is so like you," Santana mumbled unwittingly after a shake of her head and a smile.

"What?" Brittany asked, her brow creasing with confusion.

Santana could clearly see that Brittany didn't understand how her question had led to her response and she hastened to explain. "You both ask really difficult questions."

Santana watched on as Brittany's soft look disappeared as her eyes narrowed at her attempt to stall her answer.

"It's not difficult, it's really easy," Brittany told Santana with a tilt of her head.

Nodding, Santana agreed that Brittany was right; it wasn't difficult. She knew there was nothing she could say that would ever fully reassure the woman before her, but she knew she had to try her best.

"I don't really think I can tell you anything that will ease your mind, other than I just don't want to be in New York, there is nothing for me there. I want to be here, so I'm not going to leave," Santana answered as honestly and sincerely as she could while maintain eye contact with Brittany

"But why?" Brittany asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana looked down at her feet. "Its… well… honestly, Brittany, New York can be a very lonely place and I'm lonely when I'm there."

"Oh, I can understand that," Brittany replied softly, surprising Santana.

"You can?" Santana asked.

"I lived there too once upon a time, remember?" Brittany reminded Santana with a small smile.

"I do," Santana replied, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. As she looked at Brittany, Santana briefly wondered if her life would have been any different if she had crossed paths with Brittany by chance while she had lived in New York all those years ago.

Even as the thought entered her mind, Santana knew the answer was yes. There was no possible way on Earth she would have come across Brittany in New York and let her slip from her grasp, no matter the time or the place. The fact that she was back here in Lima only a few days after she had left paid testament to that.

"I told her I would do anything to get in contact with you again," Brittany confessed.

"Olivia?" Santana asked, wanting confirmation that she was following Brittany's change in direction.

"Yeah Olivia, but I don't know, maybe telling her that was a mistake," Brittany added, causing Santana's eyes to widen dramatically as Brittany words trailed off and her eyes flicked downwards.

Shaking her head, Santana took a step forward and reached out and gently touched Brittany's forearm. Santana held still as Brittany's soft, warm flesh seemed to meld with her own. She waited for the other woman to tell her to remove her hand, but when she didn't, Santana took a deep breath and tried to alleviate Brittany's fears concerning her and her daughter.

"Telling her that wasn't a mistake, with my hand on my heart I can promise you that." Santana looked directly into Brittany's eyes as her actions followed her words, showing the sincerity within them by placing her free hand over her chest. "I have no reason to go back to New York. I won't just leave this time, not unless you tell me to go. Tell me that I am not welcome in yours or Olivia's life and I'm gone. Right now, I'll just leave; you'll never see me again."

"I should… you didn't get in touch and you really hurt her..." Brittany trailed off once more and Santana guessed from Brittany's tone that she probably hurt her too, which is something she never wanted to do, to either the little girl or her mother.

Sighing, Santana dropped her head, looking duly chastised for her bad behaviour. "I'm so sorry, Brittany, I just had a lot on my mind, and I got distracted."

"Distracted by what? Wait, you didn't get kidnapped, did you?" Brittany suddenly asked, her eyes becoming alarmed.

"Kidnapped?" Santana echoed the last part of Brittany's question, her interest sparked along with a touch of confusion and amusement.

"Just something that Olivia thought might have happened to you," Brittany confessed with a roll of her eyes, which caused Santana to chuckle even though she knew she shouldn't given Olivia had probably been worried sick when she had come up with that scenario. Even though she had only spent a short amount of time with Olivia, she was well aware of the fanciful scenarios that floated through her head when she was hyped over something.

"No, I wasn't kidnapped or in an accident, it was nothing important. Just something that scattered my mind. I forgot about my cell and then… I don't know…"

"So now you have stuck your mind back together, you have come back here to try and make things right?" Brittany asked, clearly dubious.

"That's the plan," Santana confessed and squeezed Brittany's arm once before she released her hold. "Brittany… Will you let me apologise to Olivia? Please, Brittany, let me try and make it up to her. Please let me try and make it up to you. I am so sorry; I should have called you straight away, as soon as I saw the missed calls and texts. It was stupid of me to wait."

Santana watched on as the woman before her took a deep breath and contemplated her request. Santana felt her heart pound hard within her ribcage as she waited patiently for Brittany's answer. She knew the other woman was well within her rights to tell her to get lost and that she had missed her opportunity, but she hoped more than anything that she would say yes.

Brittany's mouth twisted to one side as she dropped her arms from their folded position over her chest. Her fists rested upon her hips for a time while she looked down at her bare feet. "I should say no."

"But?" Santana prompted and took a step closer to the woman before Brittany raised her hand to tell her to stay where she was. She had allowed one touch, but it seemed that that was all Santana was going to get. Forcing herself to stay still, Santana nodded for Brittany to continue.

"I promised her that I would get in touch with you even if it killed me," Brittany admitted.

"You did?" Santana asked, the small amount of hope that has settled in her chest growing with every word that left Brittany's lips.

"Yes, she's my daughter, I'd do anything for her," Brittany responded and Santana could tell that she was slightly annoyed that she would think otherwise.

"You're a great mom," Santana acknowledged while being on the receiving end of an eye roll in response to her compliment.

"No, I'm just a normal mom, Santana, but Olivia had missed you so much and I did promise her so… I'll let you see her," Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you," Santana replied as she allowed the first real smile to tug at her lips since she had stepped foot back in Ohio. She knew she owed Brittany a huge debt of gratitude for the fact that she was willing to give her another chance. A chance to make amends for her mistakes. Santana knew that she had to seize this opportunity with both hands because it was quite possible that she would never get another one.

"But…" Brittany started to speak, only to stop suddenly, snapping Santana out of her internal musings before she could get too carried away.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes to show the woman before her that she had her undivided attention. With a quirk of her eyebrows Santana indicated to Brittany that she should continue with whatever it was that she wanted to tell her.

"You can't just leave and not contact her or me again; it's not fair, Santana. She's seven; she doesn't understand how things in your life can distract you and just take you away. Most things for Olivia are still black and white; there aren't many shades of grey in her world yet."

"I understand, and I won't do that, Brittany," Santana swore, trying once again to reassure Brittany of her good intentions.

"She had all these crazy scenarios in her head that could have happened to you. She was super worried for you, and so was I."

Santana felt her heart skip a beat when Brittany admitted that she was worried for her, but she was also humbled slightly when she realised the trouble her carelessness had caused. It seemed that she was always causing stress to the people she cared about. She questioned whether trying to open herself up to Brittany and Olivia was a good thing when all she did was seem to mess everything up. Mercedes had assured her she wouldn't do that, but Santana still had lingering doubts.

"I can't express how sorry I am for everything, Brittany," Santana said, apologising again. She knew that no matter how many times she said it, it would never feel like it was enough.

"Do you promise?" Brittany asked.

"I do."

"Cool, so Olivia…"

As Brittany trailed off Santana found herself biting her lip in anticipation. This was it. This was the moment that Brittany set her terms for her meeting Olivia.

"She likes ice-cream," Brittany announced with a small sigh.

"Ice-cream I can do," Santana proclaimed with a dip of her head.

"And small black dogs," Brittany added.

Tilting her head to one side, Santana seemed to weigh up the request before she offered Brittany another firm nod of her head. "Small black dogs I can do too."

"She is also known to like walks in the park on Wednesdays at 3:30," Brittany offered, causing Santana to smile.

"I think I can manage all that," Santana swore with a frim nod of her head

"Good."

"Brittany…"

"What?" Brittany prompted when Santana found herself trailing off as another apology got stuck in her throat.

"I just wanted to thank you…"

"Haven't I just said to stop apologising?" Brittany interrupted Santana while narrowing her eyes.

"I know, but I can't stop, this is a thank you for not just throwing me out."

"I wouldn't have done that," Brittany insisted, her brow creasing a little, "Even though I was tempted. I think that slap helped me purge."

"Glad it helped one of us; because I think I'm going to be feeling it for days," Santana confessed as she lifted a hand to her cheek and rubbed at the spot Brittany had slapped.

"It wasn't that hard, you can hardly even see my handprint," Brittany smirked as she leaned to one side and eyed Santana's reddened cheek critically.

Shaking her head at Brittany's words, Santana rolled her eyes.

"But I'm sorry about that. I've never hit anyone before," Brittany confessed somewhat sheepishly.

"Well you're a natural. I'm kind of honoured to be your first," Santana smirked and laughed slightly when Brittany rolled her eyes at her while blushing at the small innuendo.

"You're a dork. Still want your lesson?" Brittany enquired as she looked around the empty space around them before she locked eyes with Santana once more.

"I think I have had enough excitement for one day," Santana admitted as she lifted a hand and brushed a few errant strands of hair from her eyes. "Besides, I don't think I'm quite dressed for it."

Santana swept a hand down her body to indicate to her outfit, which looked pretty amazing but wasn't really 'dance' friendly. Santana was sure how she could even walk in the jeans she had on they were so tight, so she sure as hell wasn't going to attempt to dance in them. Chuckling to herself, Santana looked up in time to catch Brittany's eyes tracking the same path while licking her lips.

Santana felt her heat rate increase at the intensity that she could see flowing from Brittany's eyes as she scoped her out. She was about to return the compliment when Brittany seemed to snap out of her trance and realised what she had been doing. The blonde looked slightly uncomfortable, but masked it quickly and cleared her throat.

"Dancing in heels is a skill everyone should learn."

"Yeah, but not these heels!" Santana told Brittany firmly. Her Christian Louboutin platforms, which added about 6 and a half inches to her height, definitely were not made for anything other than looking fabulous.

"Ok, if you insist. How about you book another lesson, on the house?"

"I…" Santana hesitated and briefly thought of refusing only to remember that Mercedes had told her to stop messing around and to take her chances. Santana knew she wanted to spend more time with Brittany to get to know her better and having dance lessons was one way of doing that. It also had the added benefit of possible full body contact. It wasn't long after that though had flitted through her mind that Santana found her head nodding up and down of its own accord. "That sounds great."

"It's a date." Brittany smiled and Santana watched on as her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said.

Santana chewed on her lip a little. She wished so badly that she was going on a date with Brittany, and while it had been implied that it was what she wanted to happen at some point in the future after many days and weeks of getting to know each other. Santana knew that wasn't what Brittany was implying with her three little words. Deciding that humour was the Best option, Santana shrugged her shoulders and offered Brittany a smile.

"Well, technically it's two if you count our planned walk in the park."

It was the right decision and Santana knew it as the tension drained out of Brittany's body. The taller woman shook her head and took a few steps away from her and towards the door. "Don't push your luck, Santana. Come on, I'll walk you out. I suggest you get some rest, because I have a feeling that Olivia is going to be a tougher sell than I was."

"Great, I can't wait…" Santana muttered under her breath. The last hour or so of her life had been tough as hell. She didn't want to think about what confronting Olivia was going to be like.

"Bonus is she is too small to slap you, kicking however… she is just right." As Brittany laughed, Santana felt her face drain of colour at the image of her little friend kicking her in the shin flashed into the forefront of her mind. Olivia hating her was going to suck big time, but Santana was willing to do anything to get back in her good books. If that took getting kicked a few times, then Santana was prepared to do just that. That and a whole lot more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you have the time. As always I love hearing all your thoughts.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. **

**Not too long await for this part. Thanks again for all the comments, likes, favourites and adds. I appreciate them all and as always I enjoy reading all your reviews.**

**Thanks to my beta Kirsteen, she makes this much more readable **

**Anyway on with the part go read, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Brittany had barely closed the door behind her when the sound of three animated voices caused her to sigh. Her day had been filled with excitement, the last thing she had wanted was to come home and find that it was the same here.

After dropping her bag next to the door, Brittany quickly made her way into the dining room and was confronted with the sight of her mother, sister and Olivia all finishing up the remains of what looked like cheesecake.

"Mom!" Olivia cried out, spotting Brittany before the others in the room.

"Hey, baby, what's that you have there?" Brittany said while smiling at her daughter.

As Olivia looked down at her plate, Brittany sent a quick nod of acknowledgment to both her mom and sister. Seconds later, Olivia was tugging upon her sweatshirt and Brittany, as always, gave the most important person in her life her undivided attention.

"It's white chocolate cheesecake. Aunt Allie bought it for Gran's book club meeting, but we're eating it now. You want some?" Olivia asked holding up a fork full of the baked desert for Brittany to taste.

"I shouldn't, but…" Brittany looked skywards briefly before she smiled down at her daughter. With a quirk of her eyebrows Brittany swooped down, taking the fork and the treat it held into her mouth. Pulling back, Brittany hummed and smiled back at her daughter who was delighted her offer had been accepted.

"Are you hungry?" Patricia asked as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood.

"I'm starving," Brittany admitted as she nodded her head up and down. She hadn't eaten since before she had been confronted with Santana; the talk that followed and the emotions it had raised had forced the thought of food from him mind until now.

"Sit down and I'll get you a plate."

"Thanks," Brittany called out to her mom as she disappeared into the kitchen. "What did you all have?"

"We had fish with potatoes and sauce."

"Sounds nice," Brittany said with a smile, knowing that her daughter was probably simplifying the dish.

"Tastes even better."

"Thanks, Mom," Brittany said as she looked down at the freshly cooked Sea Bass and new potatoes that her mom had prepared for them all. "Oh, before I forget, I'll pick Olivia up on Wednesday. I agreed to cover the weekend so I get to spend all Wednesday evening with my little munchkin."

"Hey, I'm way taller and better looking than any munchkin," Olivia protested to smiles.

"You are," Brittany agreed with a small smile.

"Oh, can I play on the swings and go to the Fairy Glen on Wednesday?"

"Sure you can, baby. No trip to the park is complete without visiting the swing set," Brittany said with a nod. She watched as Olivia's face brightened, clearly happy that her mother was going to allow her request. Switching her attention back to her mom, Brittany caught the other woman's eye. "So that's ok, Mom?"

"It's perfect, Brittany; it's my turn to host the book club this week, so I have to cater," Patricia announced causing Brittany to roll her eyes and Allie to snort.

"Catering as in a trip to Costco then?" Allie asked as she reached forward for her glass of water.

"Allison! You know I don't buy processed food," Patricia protested, even though both her daughters were well aware of the fact that she always took a trip to the wholesalers when it was her turn to cater. They had been going with her since they were kids for that very purpose.

"If you say so," Allie muttered under her breath, causing Brittany to smile awkwardly around the potato in her mouth.

Her mom might like to buy readymade food for her book club friends, but she sure as heck didn't like to put anything other than home cooked meals in front of her and Olivia. As always, Brittany was glad of it, and she continued to listen to her mom and sister bicker for a while as she devoured the food put in front of her.

It wasn't long before Brittany was handing her plate to Olivia, who had been told she was helping with the clean-up. The little girl had grumbled for a while before she had been told she could watch what she wanted on TV when she finished. Brittany didn't think she had ever seen anyone move so fast to help clean some dishes.

When Olivia was gone from the room, Brittany sighed and turned back to her sister, lifting her eyebrows when Allie didn't immediately launch into an explanation of why she was here. It was clear from her little smile that all was well at home, and she hadn't been mediating between her and her mom because they weren't fighting (for the moment) so that left only one thing.

"Ok, I give. Why are you here?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Britt," Allie protested as she took a sip from the glass in front of her.

"Come on, Allie, what's with the cheesecake and the Monday visit?" Brittany asked again, refusing to allow her sister to brush her off.

"Am I not allowed to visit my own mother on a Monday and bring her a treat?" Allie enquired, her face adopted a look of complete innocence. It might have worked if Brittany hadn't grown up with getting into trouble because of that look. She wasn't in anyway fooled. Allison rarely just showed her face for the hell off it; she always had an ulterior motive.

"No, but you were here all day yesterday and I remember you having a go at mom because she ate some chocolate cake after she had complained to us both for an hour straight about how she had put in a couple of pounds and didn't fit into her favourite suit," Brittany pointed out, reminding her sister of their unfortunate Sunday afternoon. Brian and Olivia had disappeared to play games in the yard while they had been left with the oldest Pierce.

"Still didn't stop her from snatching that cheesecake out of my hand as soon as she saw me in the hallway," Allie huffed as she mirrored Brittany's posture and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Allie, what are you doing here?"

"Let not talk about that, how about you just tell me how your day was?" Allie responded with a small smile.

"What did Tina tell you?" Brittany asked, finally having had enough of Allie's game.

"That you have a visit from a Latina woman, second name Lopez. I recall something about Matt being a witness to a slap and how you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't," Brittany snapped. She should have known Tina wouldn't keep her mouth shut. It was clear as soon as she walked Santana out of the studio that Matt had spilled the beans about the slap. Which Brittany didn't blame him for; she knew she must have shocked him by doing that - she was probably the least violent person alive, but mess with her daughter and a different side of her was liable to come out.

"Come on, Britt, it was Olivia's lady friend Santana wasn't it?" Allie asked, snapping Brittany into the present.

Sighing, Brittany sent her little sister a glare. "I told you not to call her that, and keep your voice down," Brittany warned Allie.

"Why?"

At that question, Brittany shot her sister a look that clearly asked her if she was serious. She had come over when she had gotten back from the airport. She had seen first-hand how devastated Olivia had been that they had missed Santana.

"You know what Olivia has been like over Santana. I don't want her to know just yet," Brittany said while looking towards the kitchen to make sure that her daughter was busy. When she was sure that Olivia wasn't looking, Brittany turned back to Allie.

"Oh, like a surprise?" Allie smiled, clearly delighted at this turn of events. Brittany, however, wasn't as enthusiastic.

She didn't know if a surprise meeting, as Allie put it, was the best way to go about this whole reunion thing. She hadn't reacted well to Santana's sudden appearance, and while she knew she daughter the best out of anyone in the world, she wasn't sure how she was going to react to Santana's return.

"No, more like Santana gets to talk Olivia in person and explain things. I arranged for them both to meet and I'd rather you didn't spoil it by running your big mouth," Brittany told her sister.

"So where the hell has she been?" Allie asked, ignoring Brittany's warning.

"Shouldn't you be home playing desperate housewife for Brian?" Brittany asked, deflecting her sister's question. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Santana and her motivations for leaving and possibly betray Santana's confidence. Santana had mentioned being ill, and while she hadn't exactly told her what was wrong, Brittany had detected anxiety and pain when she had mentioned it. It was clearly something she didn't feel comfortable talking about, and as such, Brittany didn't either.

"How do you know that's one of our fantasy role-plays?" Allie laughed as Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. Allie had always been adventurous; it was why as teenagers they had both forced their mom to dye her hair a hell of a lot earlier than she should have had to.

"Gross. Don't tell me any more," Brittany pleaded with a shudder of disgust. "It's bad enough I have walked in on you guys more than once."

Allie laughed at that but Brittany didn't. Catching your little sister and her husband having sex is not something Brittany ever wanted to see. Catching your sister having sex with any guy wasn't cool, and Brittany had seen more than a few in her time.

"Now that Santana's back I am sure that you will have a few of fantasies of your own. And if it all plays out well, hell I might be walking in on you two in the future."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Brittany warned her sister.

Even as the words left her, Brittany's mind drifted back to her talk with Santana and how the other woman had told her she was one of the reasons she had come back. Her and how she felt about her. Brittany had felt her heart almost stop beating in her chest as Santana had told her how she felt. It was everything Brittany had ever wanted and more, yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The woman had left before, and despite her reassurances, Brittany knew that fear of her leaving would linger for a long time.

"But we were all ready to jump in the deep end before she… you know… left," Allie pointed out, capturing Brittany's attention with her wording.

"We?" Brittany asked.

"You know what I mean," Allie said, waving a hand.

"I know I do, but…" Brittany trailed off and looked up to see her sister glaring at her.

"Don't you dare back out on me, Brittany; it took me way too many mojitos and a killer hangover to get you to own up to your feelings for this woman."

Holding back a wince at Allie's words, Brittany shrugged her shoulders and attempted to explain herself to her sister. "It's complicated. She left, and Olivia wasn't the only one who it affected."

Brittany watched on as Allie's glare dissolved from her face at her words, only to be replaced by a look of understanding and sympathy.

"Britt…" Allie started, only to be interrupted as Olivia's disembodied head suddenly appeared from behind the kitchen island.

"Mom, Gran says I can't have a cookie," Olivia said, pouting.

Brittany had never been more pleased to have her daughter interrupt her. She knew her sister would have made her talk more about Santana, and at the moment that was the last thing Brittany wanted to do. The rest of her day had been consumed with thoughts of Santana. The memory of her scent lingered in the air long after she had gone, distracting her and making her miss steps. Of how her arms tingled and burned long after she had removed her hand, how she had found herself staring at the fine hairs on the back of her arm and how they stood to attention as she was supposed to be watching her students, checking their form and watching for mistakes. Allie had helped her come to terms with her feelings for Santana and had helped her make up her mind to do something about it, but Brittany didn't want to be rushed this time, and talking about everything with her sister would do just that.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany looked towards her little girl, her eyebrows rising inquisitively. "What do you want a cookie for? You have just had cheesecake."

"I need it," Olivia insisted.

"I don't think you need a cookie, Olivia?"

"But I'll die if I don't get one," Olivia cried, her head dropping down further as her mouth turned down at the edges.

"I don't think so, kiddo," Brittany said with a roll of her eyes for her daughter's dramatic performance.

"It's not fair," Olivia huffed as her body followed her head and came from around the counter into full view. Within seconds, she was standing in front of Brittany, her big brown eyes wide and pleading. "Please?" Olivia asked, trying once more to get Brittany to give in.

"Nope. You'll thank me when you're sixteen," Brittany told Olivia, only to have her daughter look at her puzzled. Reaching out and ruffling her hair, Brittany tilted her head towards the TV room. "Go watch TV before you have to go to bed."

The cookie was all but forgotten as the prospect of watching cartoons for an hour or so was offered up. Without another word, Brittany watched as Olivia raced off towards the TV room and Cartoon Network.

Brittany smiled fondly as her daughter disappeared. She had been much more like her old self today; as she had dropped her off at school she had even smiled at her. While Brittany still saw flashes of pain in her eyes, it was clear that she was starting to deal with the pain of Santana's departure.

"Coffee?" Allie asked, causing Brittany to look towards her.

"Shouldn't you get home?" Brittany threw back as she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was kind of late.

"Oh please, there is food in the refrigerator and Brian is capable of using a phone; I am sure he can order himself some takeout," Allie told Brittany with a flick of her eyes skyward.

"Such a caring wife," Brittany muttered sarcastically.

"I know." Allie smirked and then stood up from her place at the table. "Come on, you haven't had any cheesecake yet. I picked it up in Columbus on my way back from dropping off a painting to one of my best clients."

"I'll make you a deal; I'll drink some coffee and eat some cheesecake if you don't mention you know who," Brittany demanded as she stood and looked her sister dead in the eye.

Allie looked like she was going to argue and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as her sister shrugged her shoulders in response. "Fine, we can just talk about me. It's one of my favourite subjects."

After a shake of her head at her sister's narcissism, Brittany took a deep breath and followed her sister towards the kitchen. As the sound of her shoes echoed upon the wooden floor of the dining room, Brittany wondered for the millionth time in the past few hours if agreeing to Santana's request was the right one. Olivia felt things deeply, and it was possible it could do more harm than good.

* * *

><p>Gazing around the immediate area, Santana wondered how long she would have to wait. Brittany had texted her with directions and instructions that morning. The other woman had told her to wait by bench just inside the entrance of Edgewood Drive and that was where Santana currently found herself.<p>

Looking around her again, Santana couldn't help but notice that not many people were around. Apart from a few dog walkers and the odd jogger, the park was practically empty, which she found slightly unusual. The schools around the area would have just be released their little charges and it was a nice day. While slightly cold, the sun was out and took the real chill out of the air. All in all, it was an ideal day to while a few hours away.

She had followed Brittany's other suggestions and had brought along a few dollars to cover the cost of some ice-creams and, more importantly, she had brought Bonaparte along. As she allowed her eyes to drift down to her feet and the small dog in question, Santana kind of wished she hadn't brought the little terror. He was currently tugging on his leach and straining to get loose.

Every time someone passed by their position he would dart forward, barking and wagging his tail excitedly. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had a short memory, because he kept repeating the same cycle, almost chocking himself several times in the process. It took Santana several tugs each time to get him back to her side. She had been tempted to trap him on her lap, but the little black ball of fur had walked through a muddy puddle the second they had walked into the park.

Sighing, Santana glanced away from Bonaparte and took a deep breath of fresh air as she looked around another time. The park was just as she remembered it, even the benches were the same green colour. When she had been younger, her nanny had brought her to this very park, but not often. It wasn't like they didn't have enough space at home for her to play in. Still, every time she had come, Santana remembered enjoying it. It was one of the rare occasions outside of school and family events that she been allowed to interact and play with other children.

Shaking off the slightly depressing memory, Santana quickly swivelled her head around to see if she could spot Brittany, Olivia, or even their car. The area around where she sat, apart from some muscle-bound guy who was setting up what looked like an assault course, looked exactly the same as when she first sat down.

As she released another sigh, Santana glanced down at her watch. Time had moved rapidly since she had arrived and Santana saw that it was fifteen minutes after the time Brittany had arranged for them to meet. While fifteen minutes wasn't exactly a long time, it put Santana's nerves on edge. Biting her lower lip, Santana wondered if Brittany had changed her mind and decided not to come after all. It wasn't like she didn't have cause to. She had even expressed her hesitancy in exposing her daughter to further possible heartbreak.

From what she had gathered form their brief but insightful conversation, Olivia had been devastated by her departure and subsequent silence, but she has managed to pull through and even started to move on. Now she was back, and Brittany had been forced into an awkward and difficult situation, both by her return and her promise to Olivia to do whatever she could to find her. Not that Santana had any intention of hurting Olivia; she just knew that it was a big risk for Brittany to take.

Bonaparte barked and Santana was pulled from her thoughts as her dog jerked sharply upon his leash, nearly yanking her arm out of its socket in the process. Glaring at the little dog, Santana tugged him back.

"Bonaparte, stop pulling right now!" Santana told the black bundle of fur, but as soon as the words left her mouth she wondered why she even bothered. The dog, as per usual, completely ignored her warning and continued to pull and tug his little body insistently, as if he was desperate to get to something.

Shaking her head, Santana tried to pull him back once more, only to lose her grip upon the leash when a particularly well-timed tug caught her off guard. Santana felt her eyes pop opened wide as she watched helplessly as Bonaparte took off running wildly across the park. Jumping to her feet, Santana didn't even get to take a step from the bench when she caught sight of Bonaparte stopping suddenly as he ploughed into someone's legs.

Cursing the little terror, Santana automatically set herself to raise her voice in apology, but found the words dying in her throat as her eyes landed on the sight that had incited her dog's boisterous behaviour. There, standing stock still no more than a few yards away from her, were Brittany and Olivia. Brittany was gazing at her apologetically, while the latter was staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Santana could understand why Olivia was looking at her like she had seen a ghost. Brittany had told her via text that she hadn't quite known what to tell Olivia about her return. She knew that the little girl was desperate to see her, so she thought it would be a nice surprise for her to just see Santana in the flesh.

Swallowing hard, Santana shuffled on the spot and offered the small girl what she hoped was a charming smile. She took a few steps forward and waved a little. "Hey."

"You left." As soon as the words left her lips, Santana was treated to the sight of Olivia turning and running off deeper into the park, with Bonaparte hot on her heels.

"That could have gone better," Santana muttered to herself as Olivia disappeared from sight down a gravel path.

As she surged forward, intent on following Olivia, Santana could hear Brittany calling out to her daughter, imploring her to stop and let them both explain. It didn't take Santana long to draw level with Brittany and as she did she reached out and touched her upon the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think… I'll go talk to her, she knows better than to just run off like that." Brittany rambled off an apology as she continued to gaze off to where Olivia had been just moments ago.

"It's ok, Brittany, running off an Olivia are kind of old hat at this point," Santana said in an attempt to lighten the mood and stop Brittany from feeling guilt over something she could not have predicted. Her attempt at levity didn't go over well and Santana found herself on the receiving end of an unamused glare as Brittany shrugged her hand of her shoulder. Attempting to make amends, Santana quickly apologised. "Sorry, bad joke, but let me go after her. She can't have gone far; Fairy Glen and the Mirror Pond are down there aren't they?"

"Yeah they are, it's her favourite place in the whole park, but I don't know, Santana. She looks pretty upset…" Brittany trailed off as her eyes found their way back to the path that Olivia and Bonaparte had run down.

"Please? I need to explain and apologise." Santana pleaded with Brittany, desperate for the other woman to understand and allow her to make things right with her daughter. Brittany looked at her and Santana could see her mentally weighing up and pros and cons of allowing her to go after Olivia. It seemed that things were weighed in her favour because after a moment Brittany sighed deeply before her head moved up and down in a small nod.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you."

"That's fine by me," Santana hastened to add as Brittany stared at her, daring her to argue.

Santana smiled along with Brittany before they both took off down the same path as Olivia, intent upon finding the little girl and doing something to rectify the situation they all found themselves in.

* * *

><p>Olivia knew it wouldn't take her mom and Santana long to find her. Her mom would know where she would go. Her gran brought her here almost every day after school if it wasn't raining, and the Fairy Glen was her favourite place in the whole park.<p>

Anytime she came to the park she begged and pleaded with whoever brought her to bring her here first. There was nothing she loved more than jumping on the stepping stones that were placed across the stream that ran into the mirror pond, and making the leaf boats Uncle Brian had taught her how to make for the fairies, in hopes that she would see some.

Today, however, she didn't want to do any of that, she didn't want to play or look for fairies. Today she just wanted to find a place and hide from everything. A place that she could hide from her mom and hide from Santana. For this purpose, she had picked out the perfect spot. She had decided to hide by sitting upon the big rocks that were by the pond and were shielded from view by a big tree.

Olivia looked down at her feet as she felt something brush against her legs. She felt a small smile turn up the corners of her mouth, despite her mood, as Bonaparte stared up at her. From the way he was wagging his tail, Olivia guessed he was happy to see her, just as she was happy to see him. She was also glad that he had come with her to keep her company as she hid.

Reaching down, Olivia gently rubbed at the soft fur behind his ears. Bonaparte loved the attention and Olivia chuckled as his back leg started to jerk along with her scratching. After a few minutes Olivia stopped her scratching and looked away from her little companion and back at the dirt path that led to her position.

Chewing upon her lip, Olivia thought over what had happened when her mom had picked her up from school. Her gran usually picked her up, but her mom tried to come get her at least once a week and it usually meant that she was about to get treated. So when her mom had told her that they were going to the park and that she had a surprise for her, Olivia thought she was going to get some ice-cream and to maybe stay up late. Instead she got something completely different, something that she had wished so hard for it was unbelievable: Santana and Bonaparte.

Instead of running to her friend like she should have, Olivia had found herself running in the opposite direction. Olivia knew that her mom was going to be mad at her for running away again. They had talked about running away and how it was wrong and dangerous. She had even promised she wouldn't do it again, that she had no reason to. Olivia would never admit it, but she had been tempted to cross her fingers at the time, though she hadn't because she knew her mom would be upset if she ever found out.

But as Olivia had first laid eyes upon Santana she had felt a mixture of emotions bubbling in her chest. They ranged from anger, panic, and disbelief, to shock and even fear, and it was that fear that had stopped her from being able to keep her promise to her mom.

Olivia didn't know exactly what it was that she had been scared of when she had seen Santana. She just knew that it wasn't one thing that made her scared. She knew she wasn't scared of Santana herself, she loved her friend and she was sure that Santana loved her back. She had always made her feel safe, even the first time they had met Santana had made her super comfortable and had made her feel special. She fed her cakes and milkshakes and had never shouted at her, no matter what things she had done to her to get her into trouble.

She guessed at first she was a little afraid that she wasn't real. Her mom had said she didn't know how to find her, that New York was a really big place and she didn't know where to look. She had though that she was seeing one of those mirror thingies that thirsty people saw in the desert and that she was just seeing what she wanted to see. Then Bonaparte had jumped jump against her legs and Olivia had knew that was she was seeing was very much real. That Santana was standing in the park, smiling at her and calling out her name.

She had begged her mom to find Santana and it seemed that she had, but Olivia found that as she stared at her friend her brain and insides froze up. It was like she had eaten something really cold while she had stepped in some super glue. Her whole body had seized up with fear and panic and she had just had to get away. She just had to escape for a little while.

Releasing her lower lip with a loud pop, Olivia looked away from the path and down at her feet. As she looked down at her mud covered sneakers, Olivia tried to think about the main reason she was scared, and that was that she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't know what would happen if she let herself get close to Santana again. There was a very real possibility she would leave again and the pain from that last time was still fresh in Olivia's mind. Santana had done it once before, she could do it again even though Olivia knew it wasn't fair to think things like that about Santana. Her mom had told her that Santana was a grown up and she had responsibilities, things that she had to do in her life, but she couldn't help it, she wanted her and her mom to be one of the responsibilities in Santana's life.

A bark and the sound of footsteps drawing near drew Olivia from her thoughts. She refused to look up when two slender boot-covered feet stopped just within her eyeline. They weren't shoes Olivia recognised, and that, along with words that followed, alerted Olivia to the fact that it wasn't her mom had had found her first.

"Hey, Olivia, we've been looking for you," Santana said, causing Olivia to glance up briefly and look upon the face of the woman she had been longing to see since she had left. Santana was staring at her with a soft and understanding look and Olivia couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead, she quickly dropped her head and looked down at her feet again.

Her behaviour didn't seem to stop Santana because she saw her feet move a step closer before she spoke again. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh? I guess I deserve that. Can I sit down?" Santana asked and from the corner of her eye Olivia saw her friend point to the rock she was sitting upon.

Glancing to her left, Olivia shrugged like she didn't care, but her body betrayed her when it shifted slightly to the right and made room for Santana to sit down on the stone next to her.

"This place is amazing," Santana gushed as she looked around the immediate area. "Do you come here often?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders at the question. She did, but she didn't want to talk about the glen and how nice it was. It wasn't important compared to other things at the moment.

"Are you real?" Olivia suddenly asked the question that had been in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said and she watched as Santana's mouth twisted upwards into that warm smile that she knew was just for her. She still couldn't believe that Santana was sitting next to her. When she had asked Santana if she was coming back the other woman had told her that it was a possibility, but Olivia could tell that Santana hadn't thought she would be back. Now here she was, talking to her and asking her questions, and smiling at her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm real. Do you want to check? I'll let you kick me to make sure," Santana offered as she looked down at her shin with a small grimace.

"Why would I want to kick you?" Olivia asked, feeling her eyes widen as she wondered why Santana would think and offer to let her do that. There were some people she would like to kick, like Ashley, but not Santana; even when she was upset with her she never wanted to kick her.

"Just something someone told me," Santana mumbled as she looked at something over her shoulder and sighed. Olivia heard her clear her throat before she started talking again. "Olivia I wanted to…"

"How come you're here?" Olivia interrupted Santana as she bluntly dragged the conversation on to the topic.

"Because I got your mom's messages and I just had to come back and see you," Santana confessed, causing a spark of hope to ignite within Olivia's chest.

"You did?" Olivia asked, trying not to sound too eager to hear Santana confirm what she had said, despite the desperation she felt.

"I did," Santana admitted with a nod of her head. A small silence fell over them and from the corner of her eye Olivia caught Santana glance over her shoulder once more. She was about to see what she was looking at when Santana spoke again and drew her attention. "Olivia, why did you run away when you saw me?"

Olivia felt her mood dip at the question Santana had just asked.

"I don't know," Olivia admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?" Santana asked. Her eyes widened and Olivia saw a look of shock overtake her face. "Were you scared of me?"

"No, not scared of you, scared that you would hurt me. You left and you hurt me a lot!" Olivia cried out.

"I hurt you by leaving," Santana said as a heavy sigh escaped her body.

"Yeah," Olivia muttered, her voice suddenly subdued as all the anger that had filled her moments ago fled her body. "It hurt really badly when you left and then it hurt even more when you didn't call or text my mom. I thought something might have happened to you. Something bad."

As she admitted the last part, Olivia saw Santana wince as the words seemed to linger in the air. Olivia heard Santana sigh again and then felt a hand rest upon her arm. Santana squeezed gently and softly called out her name. Olivia looked up into Santana's eyes and was met by a look of regret and a request for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or make you worry about me, Olivia. I'm also sorry you were upset while I was gone, Olivia. It was careless and irresponsible of me not to get in touch with you. I know it's not an excuse, but I had a lot on my mind while I was in New York and it distracted me. If I could go back in time I would do things a whole lot differently."

"You would?" Olivia enquired as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, I would. Can I tell you something?" Santana asked, and as soon as the question was out in the open Olivia nodded her head and looked towards Santana, waiting for her to continue. "I made a mistake when I left. I should have stayed when you asked me to."

"You said you had things to do. My mom said you had responsibilities," Olivia said quietly as her eyes dropped down to her feet once more, where Bonaparte was trying and failing to jump upon to the rock and sit with them.

"I did, and they were important at the time," Santana admitted, causing Olivia to look back at her. "But I think there is something even more important here."

"What?" Olivia asked with some hesitation. She knew what she wanted Santana to say, but she was afraid to hear it.

Santana paused and Olivia watched as her mouth pulled up into another smile before she breathed out the one word she wanted to hear more than anything. "You."

"Really?" Olivia asked, her tone full of hope.

"Yes, really." Santana chuckled as she nodded her head along with her words.

Even through the joy that was pounding in her chest, Olivia suddenly frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Then why didn't you reply to my mom's messages? I was worried; I thought you had been abducted by aliens?"

Santana chuckled again and Olivia blushed slightly as she realised what she had just said. Santana squeezed her arm again and offered her another gentle smile.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Olivia," Santana swore and Olivia bobbed her head in understanding. "Fortunately for me, there were no aliens where I was, just annoying but well-meaning friends. The truth is that I'm pretty much a moron and didn't charge my phone, so I didn't get your mom's messages for a few days, but as soon as I got them I got on the first plane back."

"Just for me?" Olivia asked.

"For you and your mom." Santana dropped to a hushed whispered voice so only Olivia could hear.

"Really?" Olivia whispered back, her voice full of hope and excitement.

"Yeah, I remember what you asked and I have decided to try and work on that," Santana stated, her voice still low, and Olivia smiled her mind a whirl with possibilities.

"That's awesome!" Olivia exhaled.

She knew she had been right when she asked whether Santana liked her mom and now she was back it just proved how much. Her first reason for asking Santana to go out with her mom was brought on by her Aunt Allie and mom discussing dating and Artie. Olivia hadn't wanted that to happen and now she was sure it wouldn't. Besides, her mom and Santana were milk and cookies; perfect together.

"It is, but I still have to apologise to you, Olivia, for everything that has happened while I have been gone. So, I'm sorry, Olivia, for everything. I can only ask that someday soon that you will forgive me."

"I forgive you!" Olivia said immediately.

"Just like that? You're not going to make me grovel and make it up to you?" Santana asked and Olivia could see that Santana was shocked. Olivia didn't understand why. She said that she had hurt her by accident and she had apologised and her mom said almost everything could be made better by apologising. Still, if Santana wanted to make things up to her than Olivia wasn't going to stop her.

Smiling, Olivia nodded her head. "Yep, and you can make it up to me if you like. I still like milkshakes, and pizza and cake. Besides, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

"Milkshakes, pizza and cake it is," Santana agreed.

"Hawaiian," Olivia felt the need to point out; Santana couldn't make things right if she got her the wrong pizza.

"I am pretty sure Emma would make a mean Hawaiian Pizza." Santana laughed and Olivia pondered this for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement.

Everything that Olivia had tasted that Emma had made so far had been pretty awesome, so she was sure her pizza would rock. "Yeah, I think she can make anything."

"I don't know about that, but you were right, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Then I forgive you, but you have to promise me something," Olivia suddenly said, her voice taking on a serious tone.

"Ok. What's that?" Santana asked, her own voice mimicking Olivia's.

"Promise me that you won't leave again," Olivia asked as she stared at Santana hopefully.

"I can't do that Olivia," Santana said and Olivia felt her stomach drop. Something must have shown on her face because Santana gently cupped her chin and raised her face to hers. "Life is so unpredictable, things change and things happen and nothing is ever certain. So I won't get your hopes up by making a promise I might not be able to keep. Do you understand?"

"yeah." Olivia nodded her head because she did understand.

"But I will promise you that I will try my best not to leave, and if I have to for any reason, I will keep my phone charged and with me at all times, and will call you every day."

"Every day?" Olivia asked."

"Every single day." As the words left Santana's mouth, Olivia moved sideways and wrapped her small arms around Santana's waist and held on tight. As Santana's arms encircled her torso and pulled her close, Olivia breathed deeply and allowed Santana's scent to overwhelm her and her words to take away the pain that had been present since she had sobbed her heart out into her mom's shoulder at the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review if you have a minute!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Hey,

Here is the next part. Sorry about the wait, life is constantly coming up with new ways of stalling me. But as I have said before this story will be finished. So don't fret.

Thanks again to everyone who read/commented/favourited me and story and the last part. You are all awesome and I love you all.

Enough talking, on with the new chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Nearly a week had passed since Santana had last seen either Brittany or Olivia. It wasn't for want of trying, because texts and phone calls had been exchanged in an attempt to arrange a meeting; it just seemed that every time they tried to get together their schedules clashed. Santana herself wasn't doing anything other than rattling around the house that was far too big for her, but Brittany schedule made things difficult.

The woman seemed to work every hour god sent. Santana had discovered that despite living with her mom, as a single parent Brittany needed to work to pay her way, and work she did. A lot. When she wasn't working her own shifts she was covering for someone else. As a co-owner, it was her business and she had to do everything to make sure it prospered.

She had worked out a deal with some of the other single or childless instructors that they worked the really late classes, but still there were times when she had to cover for them and didn't get home till gone eleven some nights. As much as Santana wanted to spend time with both Brittany and Olivia, especially since she had sworn to make things up to both of them, she didn't have any intention of trying to impose herself in Brittany's life, or mess with her schedule. She would do what she could by being flexible to make things easy so they could meet up.

Thinking about what Brittany did for a living caused Santana's mind to jump to the reason she was standing in the middle of her music room: She was finally getting to have the dance lesson that she had been promised. Brittany had mentioned it jokingly two days ago, while on speakerphone, and their fellow conversationalist Olivia had jumped on it like a lion with a wildebeest and demanded that Santana let her mom teach her to dance because she is the greatest. She had even offered to dance for her next time they met because she is pretty awesome and her mommy taught her a lot of what she knows. Not being able to say no her little friend, Santana had found herself agreeing to her demand and had arranged with Brittany for her to come over with Olivia, who insisted upon coming to help with her lesson.

That was the reason that Santana found herself dressed a little differently than she normally was. Gone were her tight designer clothes and shoes and in their place were some clothes she had dragged out of the closet in the room she occupied as a child. Looking at herself in the full length mirror on the wall, Santana ran her eyes critically over the clothes she had picked out: a baggy UCLA crested sweatshirt she hadn't worn since she dropped out of college encased her torso and a pair of shiny leather-look leggings covered her legs. She had opted for comfort after reading the leaflets and other junk that Asian Goth woman who worked with Brittany had given her. She had been kind of glad she hadn't thrown then away when Brittany asked her if she still had them; they gave her a list of dances and stuff they could do and brief lesson plans but Brittany reassured her that she didn't need to worry about anything because she would go through everything with her on the day. Now the day was here and Santana couldn't help but feel nervous.

Santana wasn't quite sure where those nerves where coming from. It wasn't like she couldn't dance, because she could, She had even been told she was awesome at it. Santana knew that she just wasn't as good at dancing or at the same standard she was sure Brittany was at. She had seen the pictures and certificates on the wall of her studio. Brittany was obviously talented. Olivia had told her as much when the dance lesson had been mentioned. Santana guessed that her nerves stemmed from the fact that she didn't want to look like a fool in front of the other woman. She hated learning things from scratch, her stomach always churned when she had to step into the unknown. It had been the same when she first started taking her music lessons.

She had loved playing from the first time she had learned to play Beethoven's Fur Elise, and has seen the look of awe and pride on her parent's faces. She had just hated the tutors. Her mother had always had the knack of picking the sternest of teachers who made the lessons suck. Not that she thought Brittany would suck, quite the opposite in fact.

Scanning the room, Santana made sure that everything was moved out the way. Her piano, which usually sat in the centre of the large room, had been pushed into the far corner, blocking one set of patio doors. Any tables and other instruments had been removed. Her music books had been picked up and placed back on the shelves that covered every wall of the room. Her sheet music had been tidied away as had her dad's old vinyl and the record player she had dragged out of storage a few days ago looking for some inspiration. Emma had gone a little overboard when Santana mentioned to her that she was having Brittany over for a dance lesson. The woman had only asked what day and had then disappeared, muttering about stocking up on cleaning supplies and getting Will to take her to the organic farmers' market for ingredients for lunch. Apparently she had gotten everything she needed because every surface in the room was gleaming and the scent of pine hung heavy in the air. The parquet floor had been cleaned so well that Santana could clearly see her reflection as she looked down at her feet. She just hoped that she didn't break her legs by slipping while Brittany was making her pirouette or something.

Banishing the slightly morbid thought from her mind, Santana took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves. No sooner had she taken that course of action than the door to the music room opened. Santana's head had snapped up at the sound of the handle turning and the moment her name was shouted exuberantly a smile automatically spread across her lips. She made eye contact with the little person who sounded excited and happy to see and her accompanying parent and smiled. As small arms wrapped around her thighs in a choke hold and a small head pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach Santana felt her nerves dissolve into a sudden burst of joy and affection.

"Hey, Olivia," Santana breathed as her hands landed on the shoulders belonging to the little girl who was currently hugging her.

"Hey, Santana!" Olivia greeted between some slightly laboured breaths. Santana could see and feel as she looked down that Olivia's little chest was moving rapidly and the one cheek she could see was slightly flushed. Santana guessed she had probably run the last few meters to the music room if not the whole way to find her. It was nice to have someone so excited to be in her presence.

"How are you doing today?" Santana asked as she gently pushed Olivia away a touch so she could look her little friend over. Her hair, which she usually wore out, had been pulled back into a high pony, while pink skinny jeans covered her legs and her blue coat was open showing a white shirt which was tucked in and buttoned up to the collar.

"I'm great, how are you?" Olivia replied as she looked up, her big brown eyes shining with barely restrained happiness.

Santana chuckled slightly at Olivia's politeness and shared a fond smile with Brittany as she caught sight of the other woman making her way into the room.

"I'm good, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled. "Things look different in here," Olivia observed as she pulled away from the hug she had given Santana and scanned the area she had last been in when she had run away from home to save her mom from a date with Artie.

"They sure do," Santana agreed as she too followed Olivia's eyes around the almost empty room.

"I like it. It's perfect for dancing!" Olivia declared as she spun on the spot, her arms held wide.

Santana shook her head and chuckled as Olivia continued to spin around the room. Looking away from the little girl who seemed more than occupied, Santana shifted her attention to the other person who had followed Olivia into the room.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany said with a small wave.

"Hey, Brittany," Santana offered the other woman while adopting a slight smile as she raked her eyes up and down Brittany's body appreciatively.

She looked as stunning as usual. She was wearing a slouchy dip-dyed loose knit sweater over her torso and it hung from one shoulder showing a generous expanse of creamy white flesh. As her eyes travelled lower there was no way that Santana could help the way her eyes lingered upon the taller blonde's long legs. The way the tight fitting leggings she wore accentuated every single curve and flex of muscle in her legs was hypnotising. She knew she would have probably stayed with her gaze fixed upon the glorious view before her if Brittany hadn't shifted on the spot

She gifted Santana a knowing look that told her that she had been caught in her leering. Santana just shrugged her shoulders as she gave Brittany a look that told her that she was hot and she couldn't help but look at her.

"Didn't have any trouble finding the room?" Santana asked.

"Nope," Brittany said with a shake of her head. "Emma gave good directions. Besides, Olivia is like a bloodhound where you're concerned. I think she could sniff you out from miles away."

At that comment Santana followed Brittany's eye line towards Olivia who had stopped spinning and was looking at her mom, her hands on her hips.

"Mom, did you just say I was like a dog?" Olivia asked, a little frown marring her previously smooth brow.

"It was either that or she meant that I smell bad," Santana said as she pressed her head into her shoulder and sniffed at her sweater jokingly.

"It could be both," Brittany added with a little smirk.

Olivia leaned forward and mimicked Santana's previous sniffing motion to the amusement of both the woman present. Apparently she found nothing amiss and looked back at the two adults. "Nope, you smell nice. Santana smells nice, doesn't she, mom?"

"Err…" Brittany stuttered as her eyes widened slightly at Olivia's question and expectant look.

Santana had to hold back a snort of laughter as she took in Brittany's slightly panicked facial features. Even though she was desperate to hear Brittany's answer, Santana took pity on her and jumped in, saving the other woman from having to answer Olivia's awkward question.

"Thanks, kiddo," Santana said as she reached forward and patted the top of Olivia's head. Santana knew her smell was gained through some very expensive toiletries, courtesy of Chanel. "But you gotta tell me, how do you smell so awesome, Miss Pierce?"

"I use soap," Olivia bluntly stated, causing both her mom and Santana to chuckle slightly

"Soap you say? Hmmm… nope, never heard of it. I'll have to get some."

"You can have mine if you like," Olivia said as she took a step closer to Santana.

"I can't take your soap, Olivia, you need it to keep clean and keep smelling awesome. However, you help me pick some out sometime if you like."

"I can do that." Olivia smiled brightly and Santana knew she had said the right thing.

Santana opened her mouth to declare that they should probably get on with this lesson, but Olivia quickly pressed a finger to her lips and Santana found her mouth closing with an audible click.

Olivia smiled once more and she shuffled over towards Brittany.

"Mom, can I?" Olivia asked as she shifted about from foot to foot, her little body bursting with barely contained energy and excitement.

Shaking her head, Brittany reached into the holdall she had brought with her and pulled out a small white envelope. Santana watched on as she handed it to Olivia and then nodded her head towards her. "Go on, I know you won't be able to concentrate unless you do it now."

"Awesome," Olivia breathed out as she liberated the envelope from her mom's grip and thrust it toward Santana. "Here, this is for you."

Santana accepted the envelope that Olivia had handed to her and quickly set about opening it. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to tear the white paper package open and liberate the card within. Scanning the front, Santana couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the picture on the front of the card she now held. There on the front was a photograph of a baby Olivia dressed in a little lobster costume, sitting in a big black pot with a huge smile on her face. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the scene, it was just too cute. Olivia was almost identical to how she was now, only her hair was a little fuller and longer and those chubby cheeks she used to sport were almost gone.

"Adorable," Santana breathed as she looked back towards Brittany and Olivia. Brittany was smiling proudly and Olivia was blushing slightly at the compliment.

"They was gonna cook me up, but Aunt Allie said cause Uncle Brian's allergic to seafood they decided against it," Olivia informed Santana, her voice deadly serious.

Grinning, Santana glanced back at the card again." "Well that was a stroke of luck."

"It was, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Olivia agreed, vigorously nodding her head.

"You'll have to thank your Uncle Brian next time you see him," Brittany added, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"I will," Olivia promised with a quick glance over her shoulder and then pointed to the card that Santana held. "Read the inside!"

"Ok, I'm getting to it, kiddo," Santana swore as she willed her hands to do what Olivia wanted.

As soon as the piece of folded white card opened Santana felt a lump form in her throat when she saw what had been written in Olivia's handwriting. It was short and sweet. Some letters and words were slightly bigger than others but it was all straight and neat. It was clear that she had been extra careful to keep everything really tidy.

'_Dear Santana, _

_I hope you like my awesome card! I made it all on my own, especially for you, and picked the picture out as well. I made this because I will be 9 years old on the 28__th__ of November and I am having a super amazing awesome party at my house at 3pm. We are all going to have having cake, pizza, Jell-O and a bunch of other amazing stuff, and you are invited! So please, please, please come to my party. _

_Your best friend Olivia._'

After scanning the message Santana felt a smile spread over her face once more. "Well I can't say no to that, can I?" Looking back towards Olivia, Santana saw the little girl shake her head in agreement with her statement. "Olivia, thank you for inviting me, I'd love to come to your party."

"Really?" Olivia asked, her eyes bright and excited at the prospect of Santana attending her party.

"Really, really," Santana confirmed with a firm nod of her head.

"You're gonna bring me an awesome present, right?" Olivia suddenly asked, her voice firm and slightly demanding. Her request caused Santana to laugh out loud and Brittany to glare at her daughter and then Santana for encouraging her by finding the whole thing funny.

"Olivia!" Brittany scolded the little girl who didn't look too fussed at being shouted at.

"What? I wasn't being rude," Olivia argued as she tried to weakly defend herself.

Brittany shook her head and stared at her daughter hard. "You can't just demand that Santana bring you a present."

"I didn't," Olivia protested, "I asked nicely-ish, but she kind of has to, it's my birthday."

"She's got a point there. Can't come to a party empty handed," Santana agreed with Olivia and shot the young girl a wink. There was no way she wouldn't get the kid a present.

"You're not helping," Brittany grumbled as she sent Santana a withering look.

"I know, but you're kind of outnumbered here, Brittany. She wants a gift and I want to give her a gift."

"I didn't say you couldn't give her a present," Brittany mumbled, her tone indicating to the others in the room that she was partially admitting defeat.

"What are you getting me?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide and bright.

"Olivia! What did I just say?" Brittany admonished Olivia as she shook her head in exasperation at her daughter's persistence.

"That Santana could get me the best gift ever?" Olivia said her face adopting a look of pure innocence, despite the small twitch at the corner of her mouth that told anyone looking that she was desperately trying to not smile.

"I give up," Brittany huffed as she rolled her eyes skyward, exasperated with her little devil of a daughter.

Finally smiling with her small victory, Olivia looked back towards Santana. "So, what am I getting?"

"It's a total surprise," Santana told Olivia because honestly it was, to her and Olivia. Santana had no clue what to get a soon-to-be nine year old for her birthday. She didn't know what kids these days wanted. She tried to remember what she got her ninth birthday but drew a blank. It would have been more than one thing; she always got tons and usually ended up not playing with half of it. Before every birthday her mom had always made her clean out a bunch of stuff she didn't want any more to give to her dad's hospital.

She knew she wanted to get Olivia something special. Something that she would always cherish and carry with her throughout her life. Something Santana had always cherished when she was a child popped into her head and the beginnings of an idea for a gift started to form in her mind.

"No fair," Olivia protested, interrupting Santana's internal musings.

"I know, but all good things come to those who wait."

"I know, Gran says that when I ask for cookies before dinner."

"Ok, enough talk you two, let's get this lesson underway," Brittany declared as she dropped her bag on the floor with a small thud.

"Cool." Olivia smiled as she dropped to her knees and started rummaging round in Brittany's bag as she searched for something.

"So, are you excited to get your body moving?" Brittany asked as she and Santana watched Olivia continue her task.

"Totally," Santana groaned sarcastically as she looked up into Brittany's eyes. The other woman was smiling at her

"I can tell," Brittany smirked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Am I that obvious?" Santana asked. She continued to watch Brittany move her head from side to side as she studied her.

"You look a little apprehensive," Brittany said and Santana could feel her eyes raking over her face, picking out every sign of anxiety that was shining through.

Santana shrugged her shoulders at that. "You're not wrong." Brittany was right, she was apprehensive in more ways than one. The last thing she wanted was to do this lesson and make a fool of herself in front of the woman she had set her sights on wooing. Then there was the fact that there was a good possibility she was going to have to stand very close and even be held by Brittany. It was equal parts terrifying and exciting.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. As Olivia told you the other day, I'm the best dance teacher ever," Brittany joked and Santana felt some of her tension ease as Brittany smiled at her. "Have you ever had any dance lessons?"

Santana shook her head. "Not unless you count two ballet lessons when I was five, and the last dance I did was of the horizontal kind."

"What's a horizontal dance?" Olivia suddenly asked, causing both adults to snap their heads towards her. Santana cursed herself for not watching her mouth where Olivia was concerned. She caught Brittany's right eye sending her a small smirk, Santana she felt her own eyes widen as Olivia stood looking up at her expectantly, a water bottle clutched in her hand more than ready for an explanation of what a horizontal dance was.

"Err… limbo," Santana answered and winced slightly as the word left her lips. She couldn't believe that the word limbo had left her lips. As she glanced away from Olivia she saw Brittany biting her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh.

"Limbo?" Olivia asked a small frown marring her brow. "You can limbo?"

"Sure, could do it with the limbo bar on fire and everything," Santana exaggerated as she decided to throw herself into her little lie.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked again, her eyes narrowing as she tried to detect any deception on Santana's part.

"Seriously, I was national champion three years in a row," Santana told the little girl while keeping her face straight and her tone even while catching sight of Brittany holding back a smirk.

"That's so cool. Can you teach me how?" Olivia asked, her eyes alight with possibilities

"Yeah, maybe you should give us a little demonstration," Brittany added with a quirk of her eyebrows. Olivia looked at her mom and then back at Santana and nodded her head.

Narrowing her eyes at the other woman, Santana shot Brittany a warning look and then dropped her gaze towards Olivia. She gifted the little girl with an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders. "I would but I limboed a little too low in 08 and popped my back and it put an end to my limboing days."

"That sucks. I was looking forward to flaming limboing," Olivia grumbled, causing Santana to smile fondly at her little friend.

"Think how I feel," Santana offered with a shrug of her shoulders. She watched on as Olivia pouted and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough about Santana's limbo exploits," Brittany said, breaking the moment. Both Santana and Olivia looked towards her and she gifted them both with a smile. "Let's all get warmed up."

"Yay," Santana cried sarcastically as Olivia chuckled and Brittany shook her head.

"Come on, it will be fun. I'll even help you," Brittany offered as she took a step closer to Santana.

Feeling movement and hearing those words echo in her head Santana looked up and met Brittany's eyes. She knew she had been nervous before about being so close to Brittany, but now that she was standing no more than a foot away from her, Santana found all that fading into the background as the heat from Brittany's body mixed with her own.

"You'll help me get warmed up?" Santana asked her tone low as Brittany words suddenly made the whole dance thing not sound half bad.

"If that's getting your interest, just wait till we get into the actual dancing and I get you in my arms," Brittany responded, her tone equally as low so as not to be over heard by Olivia. Santana felt her eyes widen slightly with the implication of Brittany's words.

Santana was well aware of the fact that she was going to completely fuck up in more ways than one in the next hour or so due to being so close to Brittany. But she was also aware that Brittany had taken another step forward and was mere inches away from her body, inches away from touching her, and for the first time since Brittany had offered to give her a free lesson, Santana found that she was looking forward everything that entailed.

* * *

><p>"This is boring. Can I go find Bonaparte?" Olivia suddenly asked, causing Santana to miss her step and lurch forward into Brittany.<p>

Looking up, Santana shot the woman who was holding her an apologetic look and then followed it up by verbalising it. "Sorry," Santana found herself mumbling for what felt like the twenty ninth time in the last five minutes. While she had found herself managing to get a grip on the steps Brittany was teaching her, Olivia's sudden announcement had thrown her off for a moment and that was all it had taken for it her to mess up.

"It's not your fault:" Brittany told Santana while shooting a side eyed glare at her daughter who looked on slightly apologetic. "You're doing great."

Santana shook her head, not agreeing with Brittany at all. She could totally relate to Olivia finding the whole thing boring; if it was anyone else, Santana knew she would feel the same. Watching a woman who was nearly thirty stumble her way through the most basic of dance steps was anything but fun-filled for an eight year old and Santana couldn't blame the kid for wanting to be elsewhere. Hell, she wanted to be elsewhere at the times she messed up.

Olivia had given up her game of twirling around them and cartwheeling her way around the room about fifteen minutes ago because Brittany had told her to. Because according to the other woman, she was being a distraction. Santana couldn't agree with that fully; while the little blonde's squeals did cause her to lose rhythm and miss a couple of steps, it was the proximity of the taller blonde that was really throwing her off.

She would regret this ploy of dancing to get close to Brittany if she hadn't ended up wrapped in the other woman's arms. No matter how many times Brittany told her she was doing great, Santana just couldn't bring herself to believe it. She was doing her best but she still sucked; her mind just couldn't seem to work out how to move her feet independently. She had lost track of the amount of times she had stepped on Brittany's feet. The tops of the woman's sneakers would be dusty as hell if Emma wasn't so anal about keeping the place spotless.

"Seriously, you are," Brittany swore and Santana could tell from the look in her eyes she was being serious. "Everyone has to start from somewhere."

"I guess," Santana huffed and lifted her hand from Brittany's shoulder for a moment to push away some of the hair that had fallen into her face.

"Do you think I can have my milkshake now, I'm pretty thirsty?" Olivia asked and both Brittany and Santana looked towards her.

Nodding her head, Santana gave Olivia an indulgent smile and then waved her free hand towards the door. "Sure, if your mom doesn't mind."

Santana looked towards Brittany with those words and received a nod telling her that everything was ok.

"Emma should be in the kitchen and so should Bonaparte. Do you need me to take you?" Santana asked half hoping Olivia said yes so she could escape her semi-torture and embarrassment, and half hoping she said no so she could stay wrapped in Brittany's strong arms.

"No, I'll be fine," Olivia said with a shake of her head and a quick smile before she turned and all but sprinted towards the door.

"Only one milkshake," Brittany called out as Olivia reached the door.

"Ok, only one," Olivia agreed with another grin and then slipped out the door and headed towards her soon-to-be milkshake.

"Now that she's gone, ready to get back on track?" Brittany asked as they both tore their eyes away from the slightly ajar door.

"I guess." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "But only if you're ready to get your toes tenderised."

"My toes are fine, you have only stomped on them a couple of times," Brittany tried to deny, but just shrugged her shoulders when Santana shot her a look that said she was a total liar. "Ok, maybe like twenty times, but it didn't hurt… much."

"You winced last time I took a step towards you," Santana pointed out, because Brittany had done just that. Not she blamed her; if some chick she was trying to teach to dance was flattening her toes with every step she would have done a hell off a lot more than just wince.

"Nope, I didn't," Brittany said with a shake of her head and a sheepish smile. "Sides, you stepping on my toes is nothing compared to the stomp of a 200lb guy."

"Thank the lord for that," Santana declared as she grimaced at the thought of Brittany's poor feet getting pummelled by the hulking feet of some fumbling oaf.

"Come on, no more stalling, let's get back in hold. You were doing great before Olivia declared how boring we both are, and I am determined to have you dancing like a boss before the hour is up." Brittany set her face and nodded once and Santana could see she was deadly serious and determined about what she had just said.

"Can you waltz like a boss?" Santana asked, not entirely sure that she could master the dance even with Brittany's excellent tutelage. Brittany had decided that they should do something a little more classical and start with learning some basic steps in preparation for learning how to waltz.

"Totally, now come here." Brittany beckoned her closer with those words and Santana bit her bottom lip as she stepped forward and allowed Brittany to guide her hands to where they were supposed to be.

Standing upright with Brittany's arms around her body Santana felt like she was in Dancing with the Stars or something. Kurt and Cedes were obsessed with that shit and Santana had been forced to watch it with them more times than she could count. If she was honest, she kind of liked it to watch it to let loose her nasty streak. Now, however, she was kind of regretting belittling the contestants when they sucked, because now that she was in a similar position and she was realising how fucking hard this dance shit was.

"You need to relax; your shoulders are way too tense. You're going to ache if you don't loosen up," Brittany said softly and she shook her own shoulders to indicate what Santana should do.

"Sorry, I just feel like I am going to fall over every time we move. It's making me a little tense." It was a partial truth. Every time Brittany took a step, Santana did feel like she was going to topple over. She wished she could say it was all to do with lacking some sort of coordination. But it wasn't, it was to do with the fact that she just found herself distracted by Brittany's close proximity. Her smell, her touch, her eyes. It was all so overwhelming.

"Don't feel like you have to be on the balls of your feet all the time, you need you start using your heel when you feel like it. It will help with your balance. But more importantly, just follow my lead," Brittany told Santana with a pointed look. Santana blushed slightly at this. When they had first started she had had tried to argue with Brittany about the fact that she should lead.

"I'm trying; I'm just used to being in control; well thinking that I am least," Santana admitted softly because she was; well, most of the time. These last few months had shattered that illusion.

"Sometime its better when someone else takes control," Brittany said gently, her eyes locking with Santana's.

"Is that right?" Santana asked with a small smirk that caused Brittany to shake her head at what Santana was implying.

"It is," Brittany nodded. "And for this to work I have to be in control. We went over this before; I'm taller, so I automatically get to lead," Brittany said causing Santana to groan and shoot her a mock glare while Brittany smiled at her triumphantly.

"No fair, lording your height over me, Brittany," Santana grumbled.

"Sucks to be short," Brittany joked with a laugh.

"Let's be honest, I just plain suck," Santana moaned as she waved a free hand up and down her body to point out to Brittany how obvious it was that she just wasn't cut out for this. "Even Olivia couldn't bear to keep watching and she thinks I'm awesome."

"You don't suck;" Brittany protested, automatically correcting Santana. "You're doing well for your first time. I am sure we both know first times are always awkward."

As the last few words left her lips, Santana watched as Brittany's eyes widened slightly and then immediately narrowed as she looked down on her and caught her smirking up at her.

"I'm going to ignore that last little comment, Miss Pierce," Santana announced as she took pity on the other woman. She recalled making a few embarrassing observations out loud around Brittany and the other woman hadn't drawn too much attention to them, so the least she could do was sort of extend the courtesy.

"Yeah, that would be best, but must you make everything dirty?" Brittany asked with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

Santana squinted her eyes and pretended to weigh up the question before she answered. "Pretty much, but you did just tell me that you want to dominate me during our first time, so what am I supposed to think?"

Brittany groaned lightly and Santana chuckled at the reaction her comment had gained. She knew she was pushing it considering her last talk with Brittany but she just couldn't resist some slight flirting. She had told the woman she wanted her and she just couldn't turn that off no matter how much she had tried this whole lesson.

"Come on, no more stalling, let's go again!" Brittany announced after Santana stopped chuckling.

"You're way too enthusiastic about this whole dance thing." Santana said with a shake of her head and a puff of her cheeks

"I can't help this; I just love to dance I always have and always will, and teaching other people to dance is my passion."

"I can tell. Maybe by the time you're through you will have transferred some of that onto me," Santana said with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Definitely," Brittany swore and Santana smiled along with her as the tall blonde beamed about getting the opportunity to share something she loved so much with someone else. It reminded her of her music or how she used to feel about her music.

Sighing, Santana forced herself to shake off the potentially depressing thought before it could get started and took a step closer to Brittany. Brittany caught her eye and Santana found herself smiling once more as the other woman started to lead her through the steps once more, her face determined to impart some of her love of dance.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't sure how much time had passed, but after what felt like an eternity of learning steps, her head was fit to burst with box steps, box turns, whisks, hesitations and twinkles. Brittany, however, seemed pleased with her progress and as they drew to a halt she announced that they should up their game. Santana had found herself asking what Brittany meant by that only to be told that counting the beat was cool and all, but they really couldn't dance properly without music.<p>

Santana had found herself watching as Brittany disengaged her hold on her and quickly moved over to the wall that held the stacks of records, CDs and her dad's old hi-fi system. Santana wasn't even sure if the thing even worked. She couldn't remember the last time the thing had been used. She was just about t vocalise this thought but Brittany had already popped the cd out of its case and was sliding it into the front of the hi-fi. With a few presses of the buttons of the front Brittany turned with another smile. As she moved closer to her, Santana heard static fill the air from the speakers that were carefully hidden around the room, only to be swiftly followed by a low hum that signalled the start of some unknown musical number.

Before too long, Santana found herself back in Brittany's arms and looking up into smiling blue eyes.

"Ready?"

Not finding her voice, Santana simply nodded and allowed Brittany to take her into her arms, and for the first time since she had started her lesson, Santana felt all the tension leave her body. The familiar and haunting strains of Aqualungs Strange and Beautiful filled the air; it was one of Santana's favourite songs and she was surprised Brittany had chosen it as the first song for them to dance to. Then again, maybe she shouldn't be surprised; maybe she should just take it as a sign that this was meant to be.

On the beat, Brittany started to lead her through the steps that she had learnt over the past forty-five minutes and before Santana knew it, Brittany had taken a different step and with gentle guidance Santana found herself being lead across the floor with a soft smile.

Feeling a little insecure considering they hadn't moved around much, if at all, during the steps Brittany had shown her, Santana looked up with fearful eyes as she fumbled a few of her steps. "Brittney what…?"

"Shhh, just go with the flow, Santana, enjoy yourself. You're doing great. It doesn't have to be prefect; it just has to be fun."

"Fun?"

"Fun."

After that one word left Brittany's lips, Santana let herself go and let Brittany take her wherever she wanted to go. The soft and gentle strains of the haunting melody that flowed through the room surrounded Santana and she as looked up into Brittany's eyes her stumbles and missed steps were forgotten as she lost herself in a sea of smiling blue.

The arms gently holding her tightened slightly, and though the dance didn't require it, Santana found herself pulled closer in Brittany's arms. She was sure they didn't look too great because she had only just learnt this stuff but for one of the few times in her life Santana found herself not caring because as Brittany said that wasn't the point. She was supposed to be having fun, though fun wasn't quite the word she would use to describe the way her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Santana wasn't even sure there was a word that could accurately describe how she felt at this very moment in time. No one had ever affected her like this; it was like that time in the hallway times 10. She was sure if Brittany wasn't holding on to her she would have run for her study again to escape every overwhelming feeling that was engulfing her. It wasn't just one thing that was sucking her in and making her want to flee at the same time, it was many. The heady scent of Brittany's perfume mixed with the natural aroma of her skin. The gentle soft breaths that would ghost over the skin of her face as Brittany moved. Mainly, though, it was how her breath caught in her throat when Brittany would smile that half smile at her as they swayed, glided, and twirled across the floor to the gentle and heartbreakingly beautiful song.

Santana didn't want the song or the dance to end but she knew it must. Nothing lasted forever and just as all good things come to an end, so did the song. The last few notes lingered in the air and Santana felt Brittany change their hold and stance. Going with the flow, Santana allowed Brittany to slide her hand down her arm to grasp her own and then spin her out and away from her body. Smoothly and elegantly she pulled her back into her body with a flourish and Santana found a laugh filled with delight bubble forth from her throat as she stumbled over her feet and crashed into Brittany's body. Strong arms encircled her shoulders and clutched her tight, making sure she didn't fall.

Breathing heavily, Santana gazed upwards, the apology ready on the tip of her tongue dying as she looked into smouldering blue eyes.

Brittany's eyes had her ensnared. The usually sky blue orbs had darkened to deep, rich, midnight blue. They were shining like two swirling tidal pools, each filled to the brim with lust and want and straining to find some form of control. They were eyes that held secrets and promises. Eyes that told Santana that they wanted her, wanted to know and possess her, but also feared what that want would bring with it. Santana knew her own eyes must hold a similar look, because she felt the same things. She wanted the same things that Brittany's eyes told her she wanted. They were eyes that made Santana think that she could so easily and quickly fall in love with the woman who possessed them. It was a thought that both awed and disconcerted her.

Soft breath washed over her face and Santana blinked, rendered mute by the torrent of emotions that were washing over her. Brittany affected her deeply. So deeply that Santana felt compelled to move closer. She was like a moth to a flame as her neck strained upwards, her eyes never breaking their staring contest with Brittany's own. She moved slowly, her eyes asking and looking for some sign that she should stop. She didn't receive any.

Santana's mind was reeling as she felt Brittany's breath push past her lips and collide rapidly with her own. The hot air plumed upwards and over her lips to gently tickle the underside of her nose. An inch, that was all her mind was telling her; an inch was all that separated her from Brittany, all the separated her from the point of no return. Because Santana knew that the instant her lips touched Brittany's there was no going back.

Santana's breath halted as the tip of her nose nudged Brittany's. She inhaled deeply as a low moan sounded deep in her chest. Her heart hammered and Santana felt a soft hand raise and cup her cheek and pull her closer, removing the last minuscule amount of space that separated them.

Santana thought her heart might explode when her lips finally touched Brittany's. The simple act of brush lips against Brittany's was incomparable to any other kiss she had ever experienced. Pressing forward, Santana pushed their lips together harder, desperate to prolong the contact between them. She almost purred into Brittany's mouth when she felt the other woman respond to her action as together they created a new form of dance.

Santana's eyes clamped shut as she felt Brittany's tongue swipe over her bottom lip. It made her ache for more and Santana found her mouth opening in response, just enough so that Brittany's bottom lip slipped against her own and into her mouth. She sighed dreamily as she sucked and then gently bit down on the plump fleshy lip.

A shuddering breath racked the body which held her and the hand that was cupping her cheek dropped. Brittany's forehead dropped against her own and it was as if some spell had been broken. With the gentle pressure Santana knew that the kiss was over. Unable to resist, she pressed one last kiss directly upon Brittany's lower lip and then pulled away slightly.

Opening her eyes, Santana looked up back into those eyes that had so captured her moments ago.

"Sorry I shouldn't have..." Santana started to apologise, only to stop when she felt Brittany shake her head.

"I'm pretty sure I kissed you," Brittany breathed out softly and Santana could feel her heartbeat pounding in rhythm with her own.

"I think it was 50/50," Santana responded as soft breaths washed over her face rhythmically.

Santana leaned into Brittany's body, craving more of her. She was so beautiful that Santana found herself having to swallow past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Brittany did something to her no one else ever had. Standing before her with her cheeks tinted pink and her breath coming a little faster than normal, Santana couldn't help but think that she looked flawless and Santana hadn't been able to help herself.

"You do that you know," Santana said, her voice losing some of its substance as she forced the words out of her suddenly closed throat.

"Do what?" Brittany asked equally as breathless. Santana couldn't tell if it was still from the kiss or anticipation of what she was going to say.

"Put a spell on me. I feel like I can't breathe when you're near me, my hands sweat and my heart wants to pound its way out of my chest. I know I shouldn't feel like this so soon after meeting you; I barely know you, but I can't help it. You have ensnared me Brittany, cast some sort of spell on me and I'm helpless to resist you when I'm near." Santana couldn't help but be honest with the woman before her.

She knew she was in danger of coming on too strong but she seemed to have some sort of verbal and emotional meltdown every time she was around Brittany. She seemed to pour her feelings out and express herself in ways that she told herself not to, but just couldn't seem to stop.

"Santana..." Brittany breathed out into the air surrounding them, her tone holding equal elements of warning and pleading.

"You don't have to say anything." Santana vehemently shook her head telling Brittany that this was her problem. "But when I'm near you I just can't help but want to be closer to you. Every time I look at you it's like everything stops and I just lose myself in watching you. You captivate me, Brittany. I just wanted you to know that you make me feel like no one else ever has. It's terrifying and it scares me half to death."

"A bad kind of scary?"

"Yes and no; it's a good and bad kind of scary," Santana admitted softly. "You're like this rollercoaster ride I never want to get off. I know you told me that we should take things slow, that I have to prove myself to you and I…"

"Santana…" Brittany softly pressed a finger to Santana's mouth, halting the words that wished to spill forth. "Shush."

"But…" Santana tried to protest the interruption, but stopped the instant she felt her objection being consumed thoroughly by Brittany mouth. As soft lips gently pressed into her own, Santana decide to just do what Brittany asked, and shut up and go with the flow.

* * *

><p>Olivia skipped along the hallway as she made her way towards Santana's music room. Emma had sent her to tell her mom and Santana that lunch was ready. Emma had made all kinds of awesome things for them to eat. There were all kinds of sandwiches cut in to super cute finger shapes. Emma had even made the bread for them this morning. Then there was cake, lots and lots of little cakes and she had even allowed her to put the finishing touches to some of them. She had been scared that she would spoil them but Emma had said she had a natural touch and that she had done a good job so Olivia was confident that her mom and Santana would love her cakes the most.<p>

As she neared the room, Olivia's mind snapped back into the present. She could hear the hushed voices of her mom and Santana and she stopped her skipping and turned it into a brisk walk. The door to the music room was slightly open, just like when she left. She wondered how far Santana was in her learning to dance the waltz; her mom was an awesome teacher so Olivia was sure that she had probably taught her how to do it by now.

Stopping at the door, Olivia reached out and hand and pushed gently at the heavy solid wood door. The door moved silently and as it widened Olivia caught sight of her mom and Santana standing together closely. She was about to open her mouth to announce her presence when she saw her mom lean forward and press her lips to Santana's, stopping whatever it was Santana was trying to tell her.

Olivia felt her eyes widen as she witnessed her mom and Santana start to kiss and kiss deeply. It was mesmerising and Olivia couldn't seem to take her eyes off them. She knew she should say something, something that would make her mom and Santana aware of her presence, but Olivia couldn't seem to make any sound come forth from her mouth. Instead, a small smile started to curl up the corners of her lips.

She wanted her mom to be happy she wanted her mom to have everything that other people had. She wanted her mom to be happy like Aunt Allie and Uncle Brian were. She wanted her to have someone she could give those secret smiles to and as she continued to watch the one person who meant everything to her and the other who was starting to give her feelings on the same level, Olivia couldn't help but hope that everything would be perfect from now on.

Looking over her shoulder, Olivia decided to tear herself away from the scene before her and head back towards the kitchen. She had to stall Emma before she could ruin her mom and Santana's first kiss. Olivia was aware of how important first kisses are. While she still thinks kissing is all kinds of gross, her aunt Allie and Gran had told her that they were the best, and she was going to love hers one day. Olivia knew her aunt and Gran always told the truth, so she didn't want anything ruining her mom and Santana's best kiss; not Emma, not Bonaparte, not even her. 

* * *

><p>As always let me know what you think. I love hearing your comments!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey,

Sorry again for the long wait. Two words – writer's block.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, and those who have added the story and me to their favourites, alerts and have sent me PM's over my absence. Also a massive thanks to my beta who as always does a wonderful job, and who has been very patient in waiting for me to get this part finished.

Anyway enough of me rambling, go read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Santana chuckled as she watched Olivia turn from her with a huge smile, then jump up into the air and spread her arms wide. As the little girl landed upon the gravel covered driveway, she let out a primal scream and ran towards Bonaparte causing the little dog to bark in excitement and run off away from his pursuer, churning up a small dust trail.

Santana continued to smile as the two sprinted around on the gravel drive way. Olivia had been practically radiant since she had returned from her time spent with Emma to tell them lunch was ready. The grin that had split Olivia's face had been huge and Santana noticed that she hadn't even lost it when she had been eating. Getting an eyeful of Olivia's gooey desert hadn't been particularly nice, but Santana had let it slide because the little girl was obviously happy and she knew exactly how she felt. Santana hadn't been sure then and she wasn't sure now what was making Olivia so happy, but whatever it was she was grateful for it because Olivia had one of the best smiles she had ever seen. It was pretty clear who she inherited it from; it was a smile that was Brittany through and through, and Santana hadn't been able to help to stop herself from looking at the other woman the minute she had seen it.

Santana felt her heartbeat increase the second the thought of Brittany crossed her mind. From the moment they had met the other woman had been able to make her pulse increase and her heart want to beat out of her chest, but now it was worse. Now Santana had visuals and a pulse-raising heart-stopping experience to go with every other reaction Brittany invoked, and it suddenly made everything almost unbearably intense. In private, imagined what it would be like to kiss Brittany, but the fantasy just paled in comparison to the wonderful reality. Brittany's lips had always looked soft but when they had been pressed against her own Santana found out just how soft they truly were. It was like brushing against silk, pure, warm, wet silk, and they had caused her brain to short circuit so she had never wanted to pull away. If it hadn't have been for reality crashing in around them, Santana was sure that they would still be in the music room wrapped in each other's arms with their mouths locked as they both fought for oxygen.

"Olivia, be careful," Brittany called out towards her daughter.

Turning her head slightly, Santana found her attention focused on those very lips as they curled slightly. Santana could only watch as Brittany shook her head as Olivia's pace increased in an attempt to gain on the little dog, while they continued to circle the car.

"Wish I was still that energetic," Santana commented wistfully as she glanced aback at Olivia. "I have to force myself to move some days."

"Oh don't let her fool you, it's a huge effort to get her out of bed in the morning," Brittany said as she gazed at her daughter fondly.

"Oh I'm with her on that one. Sleep is sacred, it should never be disturbed." Brittany looked at her and chuckled but Santana really wasn't joking all that much. She had threatened to kick Mercedes' ass on more than one occasion when they had shared an apartment and the other woman had woken at some ungodly hour because she couldn't find some piece of crap that she didn't really need in the first place.

"I'm a total morning person," Brittany confessed with an apologetic shrug of her shoulders.

Shaking her head, Santana found that she could see that in Brittany. While she could be as scary as hell, especially where Olivia was concerned, there was a light quality to her. Santana could just see her waking up with a smile on her face as the sun bathed her in its radiant rays. In fact, at that very moment Santana couldn't think of anything she would rather wake up to.

"I think I could live with that." Santana didn't mean to let those words escape and it was clear from the way that Brittany's mouth opened park in shock and part in amusement that she didn't either. Feeling bold and energised from her little victory earlier, Santana seized the opportunity to blurt out a few more words that had been hovering on the end of her tongue for the past hour.

"Let me take you out." As soon as the words left her mouth, Santana found her eyes closing tight as she mentally prepared herself for a negative response. When she didn't get one, Santana cracked an eye open and looked towards the woman she had just asked out only to find her staring at her, head tilted to one side, her eyes shining with gentle amusement.

"Out? Out where?" Brittany asked with a small grin curling her lips.

"Yeah, out, like anywhere you want." Santana shrugged and swallowed past the nervous lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Like on a date?" Brittany probed further as a small excited glint found its way into the depths of her blue eyes.

"Yeah, a date." Santana nodded her head and echoed the last part of Brittany's question as she chewed upon her bottom lip. Dates were what 'normal' people did when they wanted to connect with another individual and Santana never particularly wanted to be all that normal, but she did want to take Brittany out. She wanted to date her and take her to nice places and get know her better. Even so, the whole experience of asking made her feel like a fucking novice; the way her heart had taken up residence in her mouth made her feel like she was asking a girl out for the first time. It would have been embarrassing if Brittany wasn't smiling at her like she had just given her access to Fort Knox and told her to go wild.

"Anywhere I want?" Brittany asked, causing Santana's heart to pound in concern as she caught sight of the glint that entered Brittany's eye.

"Yeah…"

Brittany rolled her eyes skywards and tapped a finger upon the bottom of her chin for a moment before she looked back at Santana. "So what if I wanna go to Mount Rushmore?"

Shaking her head, Santana allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up in amusement. "Then I guess we will be on a plane to South Dakota."

"Or what If I wanna go see the biggest ball of twine in the whole of the U.S. of A?"

"I have no idea where that is, or more importantly why you would wanna see it," Santana said with a mystified shake of her head and a laugh. "But if it's what you wanna do on our date then I will make it happen and we will have fun doing it."

Brittany titled her head to the other side and rolled her eyes skyward for another moment before she smiled brightly and nodded once. "Ok."

"Ok?" Santana found herself echoing Brittany's response dumbly like she couldn't quite believe Brittany had agreed to her proposal so quickly.

"Yes Ok, unless you want me to say no," Brittany teased, causing Santana to shake her head rapidly.

"No, no, Ok is good, in fact it's awesome. But you don't really wanna go to Mount Rushmore or see the biggest ball of string either do you?" Santana asked with a small crease marring her brow.

Brittany giggled and shook her head, causing Santana to release a breath or relief she didn't know she had been holding. "No, silly, you're taking me out so you have to pick when and where."

"Ok, cool. I can do that," Santana breathed out as a smile filled with pure joy seemed to break across her face. Brittany wore a similar one and Santana wasn't sure how long they both would have stood there staring at each other if Olivia hadn't run back up the stairs and interrupted them.

If it had been anyone else, Santana would have been pissed off at her attention being torn away from the beautiful woman before her. But as she dragged her eyes away from oceanic blue and looked down at the large brown pair that held nothing but admiration for her Santana knew that she couldn't find it in her heart to be angry. Instead, her smile grew when she noticed that Olivia was holding her arms out for a hug.

"We can come back soon right?" Olivia asked as Santana felt the small arms lock around her waist.

Running a hand over the soft blonde hair of Olivia's head, Santana found the little girl looking up at her waiting for her to reply. Nodding her head, Santana continued to smile at her little friend. "Of course you can, you're always welcome. But you have to ask your mom and not just turn up out of the blue."

"I won't, I've learnt my lesson," Olivia swore with a smile, and the twinkle in her eyes caused Santana to narrow her gaze in response. She didn't believe Olivia for one second. If there was one thing she knew about the little girl hanging onto her, it was that she would do what she wanted and whatever it took to get what she wanted. If that got her into trouble then so be it. Even though she knew it was slightly wrong, Santana couldn't help but respect that.

"I'll talk to your mom and we will arrange something in the next week or so, ok?" As she said the last part Santana conveyed with her eyes to Brittany that arranging another play date wasn't the only thing they would be discussing during that phone call.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Santana flopped down upon her bed, a huge smile plastered across her face and her cell phone pressed to her ear. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when she heard the scream come down the phone after the confession she had just made to her friend.<p>

"_A kiss? Santana that's awesome,"_ Mercedes gushed, causing Santana to close her eyes and picture the kiss she had shared with Brittany.

"'Cedes, it really was the best, more awesome kiss I have ever experienced. There just aren't words..." Santana trailed off as she opened her eyes and focused her gaze upon a small paint chip upon the ceiling. She didn't think she could ever accurately put into words how kissing Brittany had made her feel.

A chuckle came over the line, drawing Santana back to the conversation she was having with her friend. _"Damn, this girl must have some serious skills to have rendered Santana 'the word' Lopez speechless."_

"Oh don't worry, she did," Santana added, causing Mercedes to giggle again.

The line went silent for a moment and Santana was just about to speak when Mercedes cut in. _"Please tell me you asked her out."_

"Mercedes…"

"_Lord Jesus help me, Santana, what did I tell you?!"_ Mercedes cried down the line, causing Santana to roll her eyes at her friend's reaction to her perceived attempt at ducking out of manning up.

Deciding to cut Mercedes off before she got into one of her righteous rants, Santana quickly answered her. "Well he did, because I asked her out."

Santana let out another laugh as her usually composed and controlled friend let loose another girlish giggle and screamed her joy down the line as she shouted out to someone in the background that Santana had finally grown a pair of lady balls.

"Ok, Ok have you finished freaking out on me?" Santana asked her best friend as the noise from over the line waned.

"_No, I still have a few more squeals to release,"_ Mercedes confessed, much to Santana's amusement. _"This is epic, Santana; you never gush and you never instantly connect with people, and you never ask people out for anything other than sex."_

"I didn't instantly connect with Brittany, she pretty much hated me. Besides I do wanna have sex with her," Santana said unable to stop herself from adding the last part, She was a realist: Brittany was hot and she would have to be dead to not want her. Santana not being dead, and having little to no control over her hormones when the other woman was around, would readily admit to wanting to sleep with her.

"_She obviously didn't hate you otherwise she wouldn't have been sucking face with you. Besides, having sex with her isn't the only thing you wanna do with her, am I right?_"

Mercedes never said stuff like that and it was enough to give Santana pause. "Sucking face? How old are you, 12?"

"_Ignore that, it's what I get for spending all my time with Sam. I think I'm regressing,"_ Mercedes said, and Santana smiled at the thought of her friend grumbling about her fiancé corrupting her mature speech patterns with phrases like 'sucking face'.

"Yep, you are, but to go back a little, you are right, I don't just want to sleep with her, I want to spend time with her and get to know her better," Santana confessed.

"_So amazing,"_ Mercedes sighed dreamily over the line, causing Santana to roll her eyes. _"I love this softer Santana. So, where are you taking Miss Brittany on your very first date?"_

"I don't know," Santana answered and turned over onto her side, propping her head up on her free hand.

"_You don't know? You don't know?"_ Mercedes cried out, causing Santana to pull the cell phone away from her head. Mercedes continued to grumble loudly as Santana attempted to save her eardrum from any damage her friend could cause with her outrage at Santana's lack of forward planning.

"Calm down, 'Cedes, I'll think of something… I hope," Santana muttered. She had the start of a few ideas but she didn't really want to commit to anything. She wanted her first date with Brittany to be something special. Something that was memorable and something they would both never forget.

"_You'll think of something? I thought you had mad dating skills?" _Mercedes said, drawing Santana's attention to a conversation they had both had a long time ago.

"You are aware I was talking about how quick I could get my date in to bed when I said that right?" Santana asked with a small frown. She remembered saying those words to Mercedes while they had been working on some new material. She had been slightly drunk from the night before and desperately trying to hide from her friend that she was desperately lonely. It had been an attempt to deflect her pity, and it hadn't worked. At the time, Mercedes just shook her head with a knowing look and had just gone back to going through her vocal warm-ups.

"_I recall, but dates cover other things as well, Santana. Things like dinner, movies, walks in the park, watching sunsets, stargazing and stuff. If you're stuck, just pick from something I listed and you'll be fine,"_ Mercedes offered, and Santana appreciated her friends attempt at helping her.

"As sappy as it sounds, I want all of that with Brittany. I know its fucking lame - I don't even know her properly. I haven't even told her about… you know," Santana told her friend and winced slightly when she head an exasperated expelling of air come through the line and whack her ear.

"_Well I should chew you out, because you should tell her about what you have been though, Santana. You can't enter into a relationship with secrets. It's always best to be upfront with people and if you want something serious with this girl, which I am sure is what she is looking for cause she's a mom, you need to tell her everything,"_ Mercedes insisted, her tone a whole lot harder than moments before.

"First of all wanky, second, I will, I told her I would. I'm just not quite ready yet."

"_When will you be ready, Santana?" _Mercedes asked with a sigh.

Santana shrugged her shoulders in response and then recalled that Mercedes couldn't see her and verbalised her thoughts. "I don't know, when the time is right. It's a big fucking deal for me to tell someone something so personal."

A short silence followed her words and Santana knew her friend was thinking of an appropriate response. What had happened to her was something she didn't really even want to talk to Mercedes about, so telling Brittany was going to be difficult. Telling someone you want to think the best about you that you're a complete and utter mess wasn't something anyone could plan for or just blurt out.

"_OK, but don't leave it too long, or bad stuff will happen,." _Mercedes warned and Santana rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Thanks for jinxing me, Miss Jones."

"_Oh hush up! So, do you need help planning your date?"_ Mercedes asked and Santana allowed her to draw the conversation back to a safer topic.

"No, I'll think of something epic by myself," Santana swore.

"_You will?"_ Mercedes asked, sounding dubious.

"Don't sound so doubtful. I do have a romantic side, or did you forget that I wrote you some amazing fucking love songs?" Santana reminded her friend. They both had tons of gold and platinum discs littering both their apartments to prove it.

"_How could I forget, I have people tweeting me day and night about how they made babies to those songs."_

Santana laughed loudly at the thought of her friend inundated by tweets describing carnal acts committed to their music. "That's amazing. It's nice to know the human population is thriving due to our collaboration. But that's a topic for another day. Mercedes, I need your help with something else."

"_What?"_ Mercedes asked, sounding interested despite a hint of hesitation.

"Olivia asked me to her birthday party and I have to bring a gift."

"_Ok, what's the problem with that, it's not like you're strapped for cash_," Mercedes asked, not seeing Santana's dilemma._ "Do you need me to go to FAO Shwartz and buy the whole place? I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't even moan about coming shopping with me on that trip. We went at Christmas one year when we first got together to get a presents for his brother and sister I swear we were in that place for hours. I lost him at one point, took me an hour to find him and when I did he was building a model of the death star next to two five year olds while the poor girl at the checkout rang up about three thousand dollars' worth of kits that he bought for himself. I swear we never even got his brother and sister anything."_

"Well, I don't want to inflict that on you once again, so I'll pass on your offer."

"_Thank the Lord," _Mercedes breathed out in relief.

"I have something in mind; I have had from the moment she told me but I'm worried it might be too big of a gift." It was the first thing that popped into her mind for something she could give Olivia, something she herself had loved as kid.

"_Too big? What are you buying her, the state of Ohio?"_ Mercedes joked and Santana could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's a great idea but wasn't what I had in mind."

"_Then what was it?" _Mercedes asked, intrigued.

Taking a deep breath, Santana decided to just get on with it and tell her friend what she planned to give her little friend as a gift. "Ok so I was thinking…"

* * *

><p>As Brittany closed the door behind herself she called out for her mom. When she received a reply she couldn't help but smile and chuckled softly as Olivia left her side in a flash. It didn't take Brittany long to catch up with her daughter and as she entered the TV room she was greeted with the sight of her daughter scrambling over the back of the sofa her mom was seated on. When she was next to her the older Pierce woman simply held out her arms and allowed the smallest member of their family to crawl into them.<p>

"Hey, Gran!" Olivia said as she was smothered in a hug from her grandmother. Brittany smiled at the interaction and looked away briefly as she dropped her bag to the floor next to her.

"Hello to you too, did you have fun visiting your friend?" Patricia asked as she allowed Olivia to pull back from her hug. Brittany caught sight of the slightly narrowed eyes look her mom gave her along with the word 'friend' and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Brittany hadn't really told her mom anything about Santana, wanting to keep Santana and everything about her for herself, so her mom didn't really have an opinion on her. She knew what she had done for Olivia, just as she knew that was who Olivia had run away to - and in regards to the latter, Brittany knew her mom didn't really approve. But she hadn't said anything about it or Santana, she had just given her a look and Brittany had responded with an eye roll.

When Olivia had announced at breakfast through a mouthful of Fruit Loops that they would be a little late for dinner because they were visiting Santana, Brittany had seen something click behind her mom's eyes. Brittany knew her mom was observant (when she wanted to be), and while she didn't know the full details, she had been able to connect Olivia's sulking to Santana's departure and return. Her mom had given her a look that told her that they would be discussing the whole 'Santana' situation at some point and had just gone on to ask Olivia what was planned for their visit.

"It was good, we had mini cakes and milkshakes at Santana's." Brittany smiled to herself as she recalled the look of delight on Olivia's face as she eyed the many cakes stacked upon cake stands on Santana's table. It had taken some serious words to stop the little girl from gorging herself on two of each cake.

"I hope you didn't spoil your appetite, I made Banana pudding pie for dessert," Patricia said, and Brittany caught her mom giving Olivia a serious look as she spoke to her.

Olivia's eyes lit up at the name of one of her favourite desserts and Brittany found herself joining her despite the fact she had overloaded on sugary treats courtesy of Santana and Emma.

"I can always eat pie, Gran," Olivia told the older woman with a look that clearly told all in the vicinity that it was a silly question.

"I know, I never know where you put it all, it's like you have a hollow leg." Brittany fought the urge to laugh as she watched her mom pat Olivia down as she looked her over.

Olivia frowned in puzzlement and looked down at her little legs that hung over the edge of the sofa. "I don't, they are both full, they have bones and stuff in them."

"Never mind, sweetie," Patricia sighed. Seeing the joke had gone over her daughter's head Brittany joined her mom in gifting her daughter with an indulgent smile.

"Can I watch TV?" Olivia asked as she craned her head backwards.

"Sure, but no true crime programs," Brittany said as she looked at the place her mom had paused the TV. Even from her place in the hallway she could see the words 'Detective Fuhrman' mid fade. "You had a nightmare last time."

"It was once..." Olivia protested and Brittany shook her head telling her daughter with a look that it wasn't happening. The last time Olivia had watched one of her mom's programs she had scared herself so much she hadn't be able to sleep on her own for a week. Brittany wasn't prepared for another week or two of making sure every window and door was locked and Olivia sleeping in her bed because she couldn't close her eyes without seeing bad people.

Seeing she wasn't going to get her own way, Olivia shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the remote control that her gran was holding out for her with a small smile. "Fine, I wanted to watch cartoons anyway."

The TV changed to something bright, colourful and loud and Brittany looked towards her mom.

"I'm just gonna run my bag upstairs and grab a shower," Brittany told her mom as she bent down and picked up her gym bag.

"That's fine, Brittany. Don't forget to bring your dirty towels and any laundry down when you have finished."

"Sure thing, Mom," Brittany said with a roll of her eyes as she headed towards the staircase. Her mom still treated her like she was fifteen sometimes.

Brittany had just made it to the stairs when her mom called out her name, halting her before she could escape and take her much needed shower.

"Yes?" Brittany asked as she looked back towards the TV room. Her mom had risen form the sofa and had made her way out of the room and into the hallway.

"Oh, before you go, Artie called again," Patricia said with a small smile and a quirk of her perfectly shaped brows, letting Brittany know that she thought this was an excellent occurrence.

Sighing, Brittany felt her good mood dip slightly at her mom's words. Brittany groaned and took a deep breath as she prepped herself for her mom's disapproval. Artie had called her cell a few times and she had missed the calls; she should have known he wouldn't just stop trying to contact her. He had made it clear that he was interested, the problem was Brittany wasn't. She had seen the grass on the other side and it was a whole lot greener over there.

"Oh…"

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Brittany the boy is smitten," Patricia said and Brittany could see that her nonchalant reply had annoyed her mother, but honestly it wasn't any of her business.

"He's hardly a boy, I'm pretty sure he said he was 28," Brittany replied, gracing her mother with a strong eye roll.

"See, the perfect age for you," Patricia persisted with a wave of her hand as if Brittany was proving her point for her.

"Mom, please stop," Brittany pleaded as she stared hard at the other woman. "I'll call him back when I get the chance, ok?"

"Good, he's a nice young man, you could do worse," Patricia said with a small smile.

Brittany allowed her eyes to flick towards the TV room and Olivia to check she wasn't eavesdropping. She appeared too engrossed in what she was watching and Brittany focused her attention back on her mom. "Mom, please stop pleading his case. I'm not calling him back to arrange a date. I don't really like Artie like that. I'd rather not lead him on, so when I call him it will be to say that we will be friends and that's all."

"Brittany, just give him a chance."

Shaking her head in frustration, Brittany felt herself get slightly angry at the fact her mom was trying to push her into seeing someone she had no interest in. It wasn't the first time and unless she put a stop to it now, Brittany knew her mom wouldn't give up. She would continue to badger her until she gave in. "Mom, there's no point. I didn't feel a spark."

"Not every relationship that starts with a spark, Brittany, is a good thing one. Sometimes it's better to work to find love. Sometimes it's better to start without it and let it grow," Patricia said and Brittany could detect a bitter note to the words. She knew her dad had done a number on her mom and she knew she regretted marrying him after their whirlwind romance. Brittany wasn't one for hating people but she hated her dad for leaving them all. He had changed her mom; while it wasn't a bad change, it was a change Brittany could have done without experiencing. She didn't really remember much from when her dad had been around, but she did remember her mom had been more carefree and fun. When he had left her, telling her that he couldn't just cope, he had sucked everything out of her mom.

All the other woman wanted was for her to find someone who would love her and be with her always. Brittany knew that everything her mom did and said revolved around the fact that she wanted the best for her and didn't want her to make the same mistakes she had made. It was one of the reasons her mom didn't push her to talk when she came home from New York pregnant.

"I know that, it's just I want to feel that instant attraction to someone. I don't want to settle for second best, I want it all or nothing, Mom. I want everything love has to offer and honestly I don't think Artie can give me that, and more importantly, I know I can't give him that." Brittany told her mom, causing the other woman to fold her arms across her chest and shake her head, disagreeing with everything she had been told.

"I would hardly call him second best, Brittany," Patricia huffed with a roll of her eyes. "He's young, successful, and if what Brian says is true, he's going places at work. I was thinking of inviting him over for dinner again. Maybe if you get to know him better you will see he has a lot to offer you."

"Please don't," Brittany begged, not wanting to have to sit through another awkward dinner while her mom tried to match make while bickering with her daughter, who would do everything in her power to make things as difficult as possible. It was a recipe for disaster that Brittany had no desire to sample.

"Brittany, just think about it…"

"Mom, I said no," Brittany interrupted before her mom could get going and guilt or persuade her into doing something she didn't want to. "He's great and all and I am sure he will make someone happy one day but that won't be me. I'm not interested in him, ok?"

Before Patricia could reply, Brittany felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her sweater. Scooping the slim-line black and glass piece of technology out of her pocket Brittany found a smile appearing on her face as saw a text, and more importantly who it was from: Santana.

She nodded absently and accessed the text as her mom kept talking about how Artie would be perfect for her. Brittany was glad for the distraction and the smile that had been playing up her lips when she first fished out her phone started to grow as she reads the message that Santana had sent her.

_I can't stop thinking about you and what happened and when I do I smile, and when I smile it makes me think of you even more. Now I'm not sure whether it's the thinking of you that makes me smile or the smile that keeps me thinking of you. And I'm shutting up now because I'm sure that I sound like a creeper. Hope you and Olivia got home ok, text me back if you did. Otherwise I'll worry if you don't. Call you soon –S x_

It was equal parts adorably awkward, sweet and fumblingly forward, just like Santana herself. Brittany found herself rereading the message over and over as she lost herself in thoughts of the woman who had sent it.

She was smiling like a fool as the thought of the kiss they shared played through her mind. It wasn't what she had planned to happen when she had offered to give Santana a dance lesson. In fact, she hadn't really through the whole thing through. It was only when she had the other woman in her arms that Brittany realised what type of situation she had placed herself in and what could arise from it. They had both acknowledged that there was something between them, and that Santana had come back for her. Brittany had been adamant that they should go slow, but standing so close to Santana, Brittany couldn't help but fall into her and the kiss had happened despite her best efforts to resist.

Then the kiss had happened and it was everything she had hoped for and more. Everything a first kiss should be, all those old clichés of fireworks exploding behind her eyelids, blood rushing through her veins, and ears popping as her heart attempted to beat its way out of her chest. She had never wanted it to end, but like all good things, it had to. It had been the most perfect kiss of her life and the feelings it had invoked within her had left every other kiss she had had floundering in the background as afterthoughts. As soon as it was over, Brittany had wanted to kiss Santana again and never stop, but Olivia had been around and Brittany wasn't quite ready for her daughter to know about that aspect of her life.

Brittany knew that Santana still had a long way to go to prove herself, but after the kiss and the way Santana had been smiling at her while they watched Olivia chase after Bonaparte, Brittany couldn't help the way her heart opened and softened towards her. So when Santana had asked her to go on a date, she hadn't been able to say anything but 'yes she would going out with her' and it took every ounce of control the she had for her not to seal that deal with another toe curling kiss.

"Ok?"

"Yes?" Brittany answered while looking at her mom slightly puzzled. She knew she had missed something important while she had zoned out while thinking of Santana, but before she got to question her Patricia was forging onwards.

"Excellent, I'll get your sister to sort it, Olivia's birthday is only a few weeks away."

"Yeah I know, not likely to ever forget." Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that her mom had been asking her something about her daughter's birthday.

"Well I'm gonna go and make a start on dinner and call your sister," Patricia said and she pointed towards the dining room and the kitchen

Nodding her head, Brittany watched as her mom moved towards the other side of the house. "Ok, shout me if you need anything."

"I will, and for God's sake, Brittany, get that shower, I don't want you sweating any longer on my hallway floor." The slight smirk on her mom's face let Brittany know she was joking.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mom." Shaking her head, Brittany grabbed her things and headed towards the staircase.

"You're welcome, honey."

Shaking her head as she smiled at her mom's retreating back and then turned her attention back to the cell phone in her hand, she accessed Santana's number as she made her way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her the phone was answered and Brittany felt her smile widen as she was greeted more than warmly by the other woman over the line.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know in person we got back safe and sound in and work out the details for our date…"

* * *

><p>Keeping her eyes upon the house before her, Brittany drew her car to a halt on the gravel driveway. As she turned off the ignition and gathered her things, a look of delight spread across her face as she realised that the time for her date was now at hand. Since she and Santana had made plans to get together, she had done all that she could to wish the hours away. It hadn't quite worked the way she planned, instead it had made the whole three days in-between seem endless. Only the odd text from Santana telling her the wait was killing her just as much had made the whole thing bearable.<p>

Allie was picking Olivia up from school and occupying her for a few hours so Brittany didn't have to worry about rushing home. Allie had also promised to cover for her where their mom was concerned, so Brittany didn't have to worry about fielding questions from her mom about what she was doing with her spare day and why she had to pick Olivia up.

After her mom had been fighting in Artie's corner, Brittany really didn't want to get into the issue of Santana with the older woman. While she couldn't be sure, she could guess her mom wouldn't be too thrilled about what was potentially happening between them. Not that she thought her mom would dislike Santana; she had always been cool when she had brought home girls in the past. However, Brittany knew her mom had her doubts about Santana after Olivia had run away to visit her. So, all in all, Brittany opted to just avoid the subject altogether until there really was something to discuss with her.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany quickly exited the car with everything Santana had suggested she bring with her. Looking down at her heavy wool coat and the hat and gloves combo that were clasped in her hand, Brittany couldn't help but frown. Sure, the weather had turned cooler recently with the summer having passed a few weeks ago. Fall was steadily settling in and an almost constant breeze had descended around Lima. Brittany knew from experience that snow probably wasn't far off. Still, it was hardly cool enough for the winter wear she had donned at Santana's instance.

It had her intrigued what they would be doing that was so cold it required such clothes. When Santana had told her to dress warm after their conversation the other day, Brittany had joked about going to the Artic. While it was a joke, she still hoped they weren't going skiing or something. There was a dry slope just on the outskirts of town and Brittany had been dragged by Allie when the other girl had convinced their mom to pay for her to go on the school ski trip. Surprisingly, she had sucked, bad. It was so unlike her, and after falling on her ass more times than she could count, Brittany had decided to quit after the second run and never go back, which had amused her sister who had taken to it like a duck to water and hadn't shut up about it for weeks.

Shaking her head, Brittany quickly locked her car door and made her way towards the front of Santana's home. She could already see Emma waiting for her at the door; the woman had buzzed her in the gates and was standing just where she told her she would be. She was a little disappointed Santana wasn't waiting for her, but she guessed not seeing the other woman for a few more moments wouldn't hurt her much. If anything, it increased her anticipation for the moment she finally laid eyes on her.

As she made her way up the steps, Brittany could just about hear voices bellowing orders from somewhere in the grounds. As well as that there was a strange whooshing sound every so often that she couldn't quite place. Looking towards Emma, Brittany could see the other woman's gentle smile firmly in place and returned it with one of her own.

"Hey, Emma," Brittany said with wave as she climbed up the steps at the front of the house and greeted the other woman politely.

"Hello, Brittany." Emma acknowledged her with a nod of her head as she indicated with her hand towards the interior of the house. "If you would like to follow me Santana is waiting for you in the gardens."

"Ok, that's great," Brittany gushed as the mere mention of Santana's name and her waiting for her infused her with a sense of excitement and joy. "Do you know what she has planned?"

"I do, but I can't say, sorry." Emma quickly apologised as Brittany moved past her.

"It's ok, I like surprises." As she was quickly ushered inside, Brittany heard the swooshing sound again and turned towards Emma with a frown. "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Emma asked with a tiny tilt of her head.

"That weird sound. There it goes again," Brittany pointed out just as Emma closed the front door behind them.

"I didn't hear anything," Emma said as she dismissed Brittany's inquiry quickly. "This way."

Before Brittany could say anything further, Emma made her way swiftly from the door and down left hand corridor that lead down the side of the central staircase. Brittany was forced to follow and it didn't take long before Emma was was leading her through the dining room and towards the back of the room. The doors that lead to the patio that she and Santana had shared a coffee on were wide open and a gust of wind was blowing the translucent gold drapes to and fro.

Emma stopped a foot or so from them and pointed to the outside. "Santana is just outside waiting for you. Have a good time."

With a mysterious smile, Emma turned and headed back the way she had come, leaving Brittany alone to take the final steps that would lead her to the start of her date.

Taking a deep breath Brittany, pushed the drapes aside and stepped through the French windows. The sudden change in light caused her eyes to cloud and Brittany found herself blinking rapidly to clear them. Holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight, Brittany could just about make out silhouettes of several men. She quickly concluded that it was their voices she heard earlier.

As her vision finally cleared, Brittany noticed that the sounds she had heard a little while ago from the front of the house had grown much louder. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the source of the whooshing sound was suddenly revealed to her in all its glory.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Santana called out from where she was standing waiting for her with her arms wide. She instantly reminded Brittany of pictures of she had seen of circus ringmasters as they stood proudly in front of their big tops. All she needed was a top hat and tails.

A huge smile was stretched across her face as she stood in the cool air. She was dressed in a tight fitting black leather jacket; the collar was pulled up and her hair, which was loose, was flying in the air around her. She was a vision and Brittany would have never have torn her eyes away from her if Santana hadn't been standing in front of something equally as spectacular.

A huge rainbow coloured hot air balloon stood proudly in the air, framing the late afternoon sky. It was just as Santana said: amazing. A beautiful sight to behold with its multi-coloured envelope filled to the brim with heated air and its gondola made of wicker. It swayed from side to side every now and again. Brittany could see it was literally bursting to escape the ropes that tethered it to the ground. The man in the basket, who was clearly the pilot, occasionally directed a flame from the burner into the rainbow envelope above his head, which drew shouts from the crew standing on the ground around him.

Brittany could literally feel her mouth drop open as it suddenly dawned on her that this is what Santana had organised for their date. A hot air balloon ride.

Brittany felt her heart pound in her chest and her body was infused with equal amounts of nervousness and excitement. She couldn't help the small squeal she released as she took a step forward and grasped Santana's hand that she was holding out for her.

"Oh my god. This is beyond cool. I have always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride," Brittany gushed as she allowed Santana to pull her down the steps that lead from the patio, towards the lawn where the balloon was grounded.

"So you like it?" Santana asked hopefully as they slowly made their way hand in hand towards their destination.

"No," Brittany said shaking her head at Santana, whose face suddenly dropped at the prospect her choice in date activity was found wanting. Brittany smothered her smile and was tempted to drag her small torture out, but decided to put Santana out of her misery. "Santana, I don't like it, I love it."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and Brittany giggled as the other woman glared at her and dug her elbow lightly in her ribs. "Not cool, Brittany, you totally had me for a second there."

"Sorry," Brittany apologised as she glanced down at their joined hands. As she looked up, Brittany saw that Santana too was looking at their hands. From the pleased expression on her face, she didn't appear to be willing to release her hold for a while and Brittany found she was more than pleased about that.

"Come my fair lady your balloon awaits." Santana said and Brittany felt a tug upon their joined hands as she was pulled closer to the hot air balloon and the group of guys that were surrounding the wondrous mode of transport.

For the next half an hour Brittany listen intently as the pilot, who was called Derek, and looked like a short, excessively hairy George Cloone, ran through every rule and safety check he had with him. He checked their clothing and gloves to make sure what they weren't wearing wasn't flammable. Brittany had looked a little concerned at that, but Santana had been quick to assure her that they wouldn't burst into a ball of flames while she shot withering glares at the short pilot.

After that it didn't take them long to get settled in the gondola at the bottom of the balloon and with a few words from their pilot for the flight, Brittany found herself clutching the edge of the basket as the rope tethers were released by the crew. It was a gentle take off and as a flame was pumped into the envelope the small group found themselves lifting from the ground. The people on the ground bid them goodbye and hoped that they had a good flight. It was like the scene from the Wizard of Oz when he leaves in his balloon and Brittany found herself waving with a huge grin on her face as they floated effortlessly up into the air. She glanced down and saw the set up crew scrambling to grab all their gear while a couple of others made their way to one of the trucks parked not far away to follow them along by road should they need any help.

Brittany found herself distracted by the shadow the balloon cast upon the ground and didn't hear Santana move until she was standing next to her, gazing down at the ground which was becoming smaller and smaller by the second.

"Santana, you didn't have to do this, I would have been happy having coffee on the patio again," Brittany informed her date as she turned to face her. She was telling the truth, but she was pretty sure the smile she couldn't wipe of her face told Santana that this was infinitely better that an espresso.

"We can still have coffee afterwards if you like," Santana offered quickly in response.

"We will need it, it's pretty cool up here," Brittany confessed. Even with the heat from the gas burner above them the cold air surrounding them significantly cooler than on the ground. "Have I told you how awesome this is? Plane rides just don't compare. It must have cost a fortune."

"No." Santana smiled gently and shook her head denying that it cost a lot of money. "But even if it did, you're worth it."

Brittany just gifted Santana with a look that told her she knew she was lying about the cost, but would let it slide. It was obvious that Santana wanted to do something special and Brittany loved that. Still, she had been telling the truth to Santana when she said she would have been happy doing anything as long as it was with her. The last date she had been on sucked, in fact most of them had sucked when she compared them to what was happening right now. Brittany was beginning to think that a lot of that had to do with the company. There was something about Santana, something that just made Brittany feel better just being around her.

"Trying to smooth talk me, Santana?" Brittany asked with a small smirk.

"It's it working?" Santana quipped with a playful quirk of her brows, causing Brittany to raise her shoulders in response.

"A little," Brittany admitted.

"Only a little?" Santana demanded, to Brittany's amusement. "Damn, I'll have to up my game."

"I don't think you need to up anything."

"I know, we are already pretty high." Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's lame joke and smiled despite of it. Santana bit her lip and looked at her apologetically while she shifted closer to her to look in the same direction she was looking.

It was strange to see their town from up high. Everything looked so different. Santana's house was slowly moving away from them as they drifted along with the wind. Brittany could see the roads and places she had known all her life and while they were still so near she felt so far away from them. It was almost as if she was looking at the town through new eyes. The sun was still pretty high in a sky, but it was getting ready to set and Brittany knew it wouldn't be long before they were greeted with that spectacular sight.

"You know, I wanted to fly this myself, but apparently you need training, permits and a tonne of licences and stuff. So unfortunately we are stuck with Derek here." Santana waved a hand towards the small George Clooney alike at the back of the gondola, who rolled his eyes at the comment and offered them both an amused smile.

"Santana, don't be mean." Brittany chastised Santana and gently tapped her arm.

"I'm not being mean, Derek doesn't mind, do you, Derek?" Santana asked, even though her tone told Brittany she didn't really care if he was offended and he would be wise not to say anything if he was.

"Nope, I don't exist, just you two up here," Derek replied and then pulled the trigger on the burner, lighting up the area around them.

"See," Santana said as she shot her a slightly smug look.

Brittany shook her head and smiled as she looked over the edge of the wicker basket once more. Again, Brittany let her awe over take her as she gazed around. She still couldn't quite believe this was happening. It was so amazing and so unexpected.

"Olivia would love this. She is always drawing pictures of herself flying upon the back of rainbow unicorns. Pretty sure this is the closest she would ever get considering they died out years go."

"I didn't know flying rainbow unicorns were extinct," Santana uttered as she looked just past the balloon and at the sky they were traveling though as though she expected to see a rainbow unicorn upon the horizon.

"Yep, people just never really cared about the cause, too busy saving the panda, the whale and the frogs. Then with the destruction of their natural habitat and the use of their manes for Beyoncé's weaves they never stood a chance." Brittany shook her head with a downturn of the corners of her mouth.

"Sounds like a tragedy to me," Santana said as she tried to contain her chuckles.

"It was. Now we will never see those beautiful rainbow mares and stallions galloping across the skies." Brittany finished with a dramatic sigh.

"So tragic," Santana agreed as her face finally gave way to the grin that that been threatening to spread since Brittany had mentioned flying rainbow unicorns. "I guess I'll just have to hire this again and bring her along, considering it's probably the closest she will get to flying via rainbow."

Brittany frowned the instant the words left Santana's mouth. She had been enjoying their little game; Santana was one of the few people who seemed to get her jokes and play along with her. But the last thing that Santana said had caught Brittany's attention. She just knew that the other woman wasn't joking, Santana didn't use empty words were Olivia was concerned. If she said they should all come up here again then Brittany was certain she meant it.

On one hand, that caused her heart to swell that someone could be so generous to the most important person in her life, on the other it caused her head to flood with concern. She couldn't just let Santana spend all her money on them, no matter how much of it she had. Brittany wasn't the type of person that needed money and gifts to be impressed and she wasn't about to let her daughter become like that either. Santana didn't need to buy her things to impress her.

"Santana, I can't let you do that, this must have cost a fortune as it is. I can't let you spend more money just bring Olivia up here. You don't have to buy her or me things, we both like you regardless."

"I'm not trying to buy you, Brittany," Santana said quietly and Brittany could see that her comment had affected the smaller woman. "But I would like to do that for Olivia. Derek and the guys have a bunch of other balloons, they even have a Sponge Bob one. I was tempted to get it, but it's not really romantic."

"But…" Brittany tried to protest but Santana just shook her head gently as she laid a hand upon her arm.

"No buts. I wanted to make this date special and I wanted you to experience something unique," Santana confessed causing Brittany to exhale loudly.

"It is, and it would have been regardless of what we did. I am pretty sure you could have taken me to a waste refuge centre and I would have an amazing time."

"I know this is probably a little OTT but I don't care, you're worth this and more, Brittany," Santana said as she stepped forward and grasped Brittany's free hand. "I would have flown you to Paris to have a meal under the shadow of the Eiffel tower, or Venice to woo you while we floated by gondola around the city, but I wouldn't want to deprive your students of such an awesome teacher."

Brittany started to laugh at Santana's statement, but as she caught sight of the look in the other woman's eyes she could see that despite the levity at the end of her declaration it was clear that she wasn't really joking.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Brittany murmured as she looked into Santana's eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She didn't know if that was incredibly romantic or just plain nuts.

"Deadly serious," Santana added with a firm nod. Her eyes pierced Brittany's, telling her that she would do what she had said in a heartbeat if it was want she wanted.

"You're crazy." Brittany snorted in disbelief. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what Santana was silently telling her. Britany's own mind was telling her it was too soon for either of them to feel for each other with such an intensity; too soon and too dangerous, there was so much they both didn't know about each other. But Brittany got the feeling that no matter what, she couldn't stop how she was feeling and Santana feeling the same just magnified everything.

"I guess I am," Santana admitted readily. "But only you make me this way."

"We barely know each other, Santana," Brittany countered with a shake of her head. A flash of a distraught Olivia crossed Brittany's mind and it strengthened her resolve. While she shared Santana's feelings she wouldn't be rushed. "I said we should go slowly and get to know each other. I can't just blindly jump into this, I have Olivia to think of."

"I know, so let's get to know each other properly."

"Just like that?" Brittany asked

"Yes, just like that," Santana agreed. "We both like each other and I want to know more about you and you want to know more about me. You ask me questions I answer them as best I can and vice versa."

"What if I ask about the things you were so uncomfortable discussing the other day at the studio?" Brittany asked as she studied Santana closely. She shifted under the intensity of her gaze for a moment and then looked her dead in the eyes.

"Then I'll try to answer as best I can," Santana whispered after a small pause and Brittany could clearly see that she was struggling.

"Even if you're not ready?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Even then," Santana murmured before she suddenly frowned and looked down at her feet. "But before we get to that I have something else here for us both."

Brittany watched as Santana ducked down in the basket and thought over what had just been bargained. She had been able to tell that there were secrets about Santana the first time they met. After she had slapped her, the other woman had confirmed that she had issues. Until she knew exactly where they stood, Brittany knew that everything she did with Santana must hold an element of caution. She had sucked at that so far; the dance lesson had ended a little earlier and a little closer than she had expected. Brittany knew her own heart wasn't the only one she had to protect in all this. The sound of clinking of glasses brought Brittany from her thoughts and she was just in time to see Santana rise with two glasses half filled with champagne and a ruby red strawberry.

As she accepted the glass of champagne Santana held for her with a thanks. Brittany smiled at the romantic gesture and the blush that was spreading over Santana's cheeks.

"Do you think you can see my house from up here?" Brittany asked as she broke Santana's stare and leaned on the side of the basket. Squinting into the distance, she tried to detect her house through the trees and over roof tops that obscured her view.

"Pretty sure we can fly over it. Derek, my man, head that away." Brittany laughed as Santana glanced downwards and pointed in the direction she thought her house was. She was pretty sure you couldn't pilot the balloon on a direct course, but Brittany didn't really care. Their eventual destination didn't matter, being up here was fun enough all by itself, and being up here with Santana was even better.

As the ride continued, Brittany found herself falling into the realm of small talk with Santana. The scenery around them changed and Brittany barely paid any mind to it at all, as she sipped upon her glass of champagne and learned all manner of things about Santana. They didn't talk about anything important and Brittany could tell that even though Santana was freely offering her information it wasn't anything deep, but then not all of it was all light and frivolous information either. She also told her funny and silly things like how Bonaparte had developed a nasty habit of chewing her favourite pairs of shoes beyond recognition. Things about what growing up in Lima was like for her. She told her all about how she grew up in the house she now lives in, much like Brittany. How Santana went to the private school just outside of town. How her parents had wanted her to be a doctor and how she had disappointed them when she hadn't fulfilled their dream for her. She knew all about the pain of disappointing parents. She had done it to her own mother when she had turned upon on her doorstep six months pregnant.

She could tell that Santana had been hurt in the past and she could guess that her heart had been broken badly at some point. She guessed that was what made Santana so guarded and Brittany was the same. As they had talked, Brittany had gotten a true sense of how rich Santana was. It wasn't like she didn't have some inkling before, the house, the hot air balloon ride, the car she had driven Olivia home in, the stories about horses, large birthday presents and fabulous holidays Santana had told her about just confirmed that she was a little out of her league. It was kind of intimidating, if Brittany was honest; Santana had been all over the world and seen and done things she could only dream of. In fact, it was probably easier to list the places she hadn't been to than the ones she had.

Brittany knew if they were on the ground she probably would have let that insecurity envelop and overwhelm her to the point that she would have tried to escape at some point. But then Santana would smile at her and the look in her eyes told Brittany that she was so honoured and pleased to be spending time with her, and that single look would manage to push her feelings of not being worthy away.

Brittany wasn't sure how, but they ended up standing so very close, smiling goofily at each other as they pointed down to places they had both visited at one time or another. The balloon suddenly swayed as a gust of wind caught the gondola in which they all stood and rocked it. Brittany reached out to steady herself but before she could gain her balance she felt two arms wrap around her waist and draw her close.

She looked up to thank Santana for saving her from falling, but instead Brittany found the world around her fading as Santana lips met her own. Suddenly the only thing that existed for her while she was floating a few hundred feet above the town she had grown up in was Santana.

The softness of her lips and the scent of her skin. The way the muscles of her shoulders flexed and relaxed at the touch of her hands. The way she sighed softly when she finally opened her mouth to allow her tongue entrance. Nothing else in the world was like kissing Santana, nothing else seemed to matter. Small hands rested on her lower back and pulled her closer as an insistent skilled mouth teased and fulfilled her every demand.

Unfortunately, they both still needed to breathe and that pressing need become apparent after a short time. When they finally broke apart it was minimally and Brittany found her lips covered almost immediately as Santana peppered her with feather-like pecks and Brittany found herself responding in kind. A smile broke out on her lips as Santana breathed the word 'wow' over their mouths. Brittany couldn't help but agree. She pulled away slightly and caught sight of a pout on Santana's lips before she rested her forehead upon the other woman's.

"I've never kissed anyone in the sky before," Brittany confessed as she tried to catch her breath.

Brittany felt the vibrations of Santana's silent chuckle and the heat of her breath rush across the skin of her neck where her coat was open.

"You would probably have been up here anyway, that kiss was so good," Santana purred as she dropped a small kiss on Brittany's jaw.

"Goofball!" Brittany laughed and quickly gifted Santana with her own kiss upon the tip of her nose.

Another blush quickly spread over Santana's cheeks while a besotted smile settled about her lips. Brittany felt the arms around her waist tighten their hold.

Standing with Santana in a tiny wicker basket with some strange man pumping hot air into a gigantic balloon was the happiest Brittany has felt in a while. She was so glad that Santana had decided to come back, and while she still needs to know a lot of things about Santana, for that moment in time she was happy enough to just let everything go and just enjoy the amazing first date she was on with the most amazing woman she had ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review if you like and let me know what you think.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello! Ok here is the next part. Once again I'm sorry for the wait, but I will get this story finished even if it takes me an age. That being said, you won't have to wait as long for the next part, should be up in early January, don't want people sitting on the edge of their seats too long. Thanks once again to all who have left feedback, alerts, PMs and stuff. Thanks for sticking with me through this story, I love hearing all your thoughts.**

**Thanks to Kirsteen for editing this for me, you rock!**

**Anyway to everyone who had waited so patiently, enjoy this part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>A week had passed since their date and Santana was still floating high in the sky. She was quite pleased with herself for thinking of such a great idea.<p>

Nothing she had come up with at first had been special enough and if there was one thing Santana knew about Brittany it was that she was something unique. As such, she required a date that reflected that. It was an inspired choice of activity, even if she did think so herself, and it just came to her out of nowhere. But Santana was thankful that it did because Brittany had really appreciated it. It was incredibly romantic, drinking champagne and sharing kisses as they watched the sunset over the town they had both been born and raised in.

It was so good that Santana hadn't wanted it to end. It was like while they were in the air they had been trapped in their own little world, where only Brittany and Santana existed. When the hairy pilot Derek had started to lower the balloon onto a field just outside of town Santana had wanted to just push him over the edge and take control. In fact she probably would have if Brittany hadn't shivered and pulled her coat closer in an attempt to ward off the rapidly cooling night air.

They had ended the date with the promised and much welcomed cup of coffee back at her home, along with another flurry of heated kisses. Santana didn't know what came over her when she kissed Brittany but she was aware of the fact that it was unlike kissing anyone else. She both craved and dreaded them, it was like she was a drug addict for the other woman's lips. When they weren't attached to her own she wanted them and at the same time she dreaded the moment when it happened because she knew it would eventually end and she would be craving them once again in so short a time. It was frustrating but Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking in the mirror that was hung over the twin sink in her bathroom Santana checked her hair and makeup to make sure everything was perfect. Scrutinising her appearance Santana ran her eyes over her face. She had spent just as much time today making sure she looked great as she had for her date with Brittany. Then again it wasn't surprising; today was just as important. Today was Olivia's birthday and today she would in all likelihood meet the people who Brittany loved, her family and friends, and Santana wanted to make a good impression.

Her hair was styled just right and her makeup was clean and not too heavy and her outfit was a little more upmarket version of her usual lounge wear. She was wearing the same leather jacket she wore for her date with Brittany, along with black leggings, black leather wedge boots and acid washed grey t-shirt. It was a little dark for a birthday party but Santana had scoured her wardrobe and it was the best she could come up with without going out and buying a whole new outfit, which she had been seriously tempted to do. Still, Santana knew that it was conservative considering some of the short dresses she usually wore when attending events. She didn't think turning up at a kids' party dressed in something that should be worn on a red carpet would go over very well.

With a sigh, Santana checked her watch, turned around and quickly made her way through her room and downstairs. Emma was waiting at the bottom of the stairs holding onto a harnessed and leashed Bonaparte who was yapping happily at the sight of her and the thought of escaping outside for a while. Santana would have left him at home with Emma but Olivia had made it clear the last time she had spoken to her on the phone that the birthday invitation extended to both her and Bonaparte. Santana had a feeling she would be sent back to fetch him if she turned up without him.

"Wasn't too much trouble getting him ready was it?" Santana asked as she reached out and took the leash from Emma's hand. The housekeeper quite liked the dog but Santana could still see it was a struggle for her to handle him, especially when he went missing out in the grounds and came back more mud monster than little dog.

"Will did it," Emma confessed and they both watched Bonaparte strain upon his leash to get to the door.

"Ahh say no more," Santana smiled as she pulled the dog back.

As she looked around the hallway, Santana quickly found the object of her thoughts. There, sitting upon one of the semi-circular wall tables in the entrance hall was a large pink box all tied up with a big gold bow with a card jammed in the top. Smiling slightly at the thought of what was inside, Santana looked towards Emma who quickly caught onto her thoughts and moved towards the box. When she had Olivia's present in hand Emma turned and Santana thanked her.

The little dog tugged upon his leash once more causing Santana to roll her eyes as the sound of claws struggling for grip filled the air. Giving in to Bonaparte, Santana let him pulled her forward towards the door and outside once she had opened it. Emma followed closely and Santana was thankful as she didn't want to be late for Olivia's party, or seeing Brittany again.

* * *

><p>"So, everything's ready?" Brittany asked as she glanced around the kitchen she was standing in with her sister. She had been mentally making a checklist and slightly panicking for the last ten or so minutes. Of course, her sister was as cool as ever, standing in front of her looking unaffected by everything. Guests were due to arrive in twenty minutes and there was still a bunch of stuff to do.<p>

"Yes, Brittany, relax, everything's fine," Allie said with a shake of her head as she snaked a hand around Brittany's body and liberated a hand full of chocolate covered pretzels from a bowl on the counter.

"All the foods all ready?" Brittany checked again as she looked over her shoulder towards the food her sister was already eating. She wanted to tell her off for eating the food before the guests arrived but she was too focused on other things.

"Yes, mom sorted it all this morning," Allie reassured her as she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth and then refilled it.

"Did you order the pizza?" Brittany enquired suddenly as she looked towards the list that had been scribbled in multi coloured chalk on the board at the other end of the kitchen. Everything had been crossed out except that and Brittany felt a flash of panic before her sister waved the hand that wasn't holding half the bowl of pretzels.

"Yes, I ordered them from Olivia's favourite restaurant. In an hour or so there will be more cheese and tomatoes, peperoni and Hawaiian pizza than anyone could possibly eat."

"The cake?"

Allie rolled her eyes and Brittany followed her pointed finger that lead towards a door that blocked off her view of the storage area at the back of the kitchen. "In the pantry, all set with candles just waiting to be lit and gushed over."

"Great." Brittany sighed out her relief. She wasn't usually this stressed over things but Olivia was her only child and when it was her birthday she always wanted her to be showered in love and gifts so she knew just how special she was.

"Chill, sis," Allie said trying to calm Brittany down. "You are way too stressed over this."

"I just want everything to be perfect for Olivia," Brittany confessed, vocalising her earlier thoughts.

"Everything is perfect. Trust me, I do this type of thing a few times a month."

Brittany nodded. Everything had gone smoothly so far. Since she was working most of the time, her mom and sister had taken over most of the party organising. Her sister, who organised gallery showings most weeks, had everything running like a well-oiled machine. Everything was going to plan and Brittany didn't really know why she was freaking out so much.

"She's nine, she will love this no matter what. Besides as long as Santana, shows up I think everything could go up in a puff of smoke and she wouldn't give a flying fu…"

"Mom, is Santana here yet?" Olivia asked as she suddenly appeared through the patio doors dressed in her new birthday outfit and interrupting Allie midcourse. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the little yellow party hat, complete with bright red feather plumage that fell from the top.

"No, not yet, baby." Brittany gifted her sister with a warning look as the other woman just smirked while winking at Olivia as she and popped her last mini pretzel into her mouth.

"Oh," Olivia huffed as she looked through the dining room and towards the front door.

"I'm sure she won't be long," Brittany reassured her daughter. Santana had sent her a text the night before confirming that she was coming and checking what time she should arrive.

"You think?"

"I'm positive," Brittany nodded. Olivia still looked dubious and Brittany was a little thankful when her sister step forward and clamped a hand down on Olivia's shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey, Garnish, your mom's busy at the moment, how about you come outside and help me and Uncle Brian set up the music for when all your friends get here."

"Aunt Allie, they're not my friends, mom made me invite them all," Olivia said, gifting her Aunt with a look that told her that she wasn't too pleased about the fact.

As her sister laughed loudly at her daughter's confession, Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes at the statement. It was true that she had coerced Olivia into inviting all the kids from her dance class, but she knew her daughter didn't really mind. They were kids she got along with and shared similar interests. Besides, she also knew that no one aged nine wanted a party that consisted of people who had a combined age of about two hundred, despite what Olivia said.

While Allie steered Olivia outside and toward her brother in law, who was setting up some stereo equipment, Brittany released a small sigh. She turned back to the food set out on the countertop and quickly set about grabbing what was close to her and heading outside to help her mom and sister finish setting up.

It came as a shock to Brittany that her mom wasn't where she should have been, organising the food upon the table. Instead, she was standing by the gate that led to the front yard, talking to someone who shouldn't be there: Artie Abrahams.

Turning towards her sister, she caught sight of Allie trying to distract a glaring Olivia who was asking her why he was there as she didn't invite him. Brian had joined her mom and was looking slightly uncomfortable has he greeted his friend. He was shooting nervous glances at her sister and Brittany knew he was thinking that Allie was going to blame him for Artie's presence. Brittany, however, knew who was responsible for his appearance and she was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and silk shirt and was smiling smugly as she stood next to the man she had been championing a few days ago.

Biting back a scowl, Brittany forced herself to wave back at the man who had done nothing but be polite to her. It wasn't his fault she didn't find him attractive. It was her mom's fault for inviting him and Brittany would even admit it was her own fault for not calling Artie back when she had the chance.

Deciding to get the inevitable over with, Brittany placed the food in her hand on the table along with the other plates filled with treats and made her way towards their first guest. Forcing a smile on her face, Brittany narrowed her eyes when her mom called out her name. It was clear to her that they were going to have words, and she had a feeling the outcome of those words would not be pleasant.

* * *

><p>Santana stopped her car a house up from the one she had dropped Olivia off at the first time she had met the little girl. She would have parked right outside but there was no space. Both sides of the street were packed with cars and Santana could see kids climbing from some and walking towards the same house that she was.<p>

Brittany hadn't mentioned anything about other kids being there but Santana didn't know why she was surprised. It was a child's birthday party; it was almost a given that there would be other little people attending. Santana only hoped that there weren't too many; she wasn't exactly that great with kids. Olivia didn't count because there was something different about the little blonde menace compared to all the other kids Santana had ever met.

Knowing that she couldn't be late because Olivia would kill her, it Santana quickly liberated Bonaparte from his car booster seat - a gift from Kurt - and exited the car. Settling the little dog on the floor, Santana set about retrieving Olivia's gift from the trunk. After she had freed it from the confines of her car, Santana set it on the curb and closed the car up. It was a struggle, but after some cleaver manoeuvring and juggling, Santana managed to make her way towards the house and ring the doorbell without herself or the present she held coming to any harm.

It didn't take long for the door to open and Santana found herself face to face with a smiling Brittany. Her face was slightly flushed and she appeared to be a little out of breath, most likely from having run to open the door. It did nothing to diminish her appearance and Santana had to admit that, if anything, it enhanced it.

"Santana, you made it," Brittany said as she opened the door wider to allow Santana to enter the house. "Olivia will be so happy to see you."

"Hey, Brittany, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Santana said as she gazed at the woman before her. Brittany looked as amazing as she always did. Her face was clear but for the minimal amount of makeup, and her hair fell about her face in loose waves it bounced with even the slightest movement in the most captivating of ways. Brittany was dressed in an old oversized raglan sleeve sweatshirt, washed out jeans and battered Converse. Brittany looked effortless in a casual, sexy way and Santana couldn't help but breathe out the word beautiful.

Briefly looking away from the woman before her, Santana looked about Brittany's home. It was clean, warm, and welcoming. Brittany had told her that this was the place she had grown up in and Santana could see that. There were coats and bags hanging from a rack just inside the door, a neat row of shoes of different sizes lined up underneath it. Family pictures covered the wall of the hallway and led up stairs further into the house. From her place by the door she could see through the open plan dining room and into the kitchen. Pictures, no doubt drawn by Olivia, had been pinned on the refrigerator door. It was completely different from her own residences. The size was an obvious difference, but mainly it was the fact that it seemed alive.

"Hey to you too, Bonaparte; don't you look all smart." As Brittany spoke, Santana dragged her attention back to the present. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as her dog dropped to his back and rolled over so Brittany could lavish his stomach with little pats and scratches. She was a little envious of the attention if she was honest.

"Don't think you could look after him for a moment?" Santana asked as she shifted the gift she was holding to one arm. While small, the dog was all muscle and could be as strong as an ox. She didn't want to the present and Santana knew that was a possibility when Bonaparte saw Olivia.

"Of course," Brittany said immediately as she picked up the little dog, who went willingly. After she juggled him in her arms, Santana felt Brittany slide the leash from her wrist. "You sure you don't want me to take the box? I think it actually might be bigger than you are."

"No, I can manage."

"It's good to see you again," Brittany whispered, and Santana felt her mouth dry as she stepped closer towards her.

Her brain almost short circuited as Brittany leaned over the present on her arms and pressed their lips together. Santana wasn't sure if it was just kissing Brittany or the public setting of this latest kiss, but her heart was hammering within her chest. The softness of Brittany's lips always seemed to mesmerize her and Santana felt her eyes flutter closed as those very lips moved slowly against her own, hypnotising her.

Santana was sure she would have completely fallen under Brittany's spell if she hadn't felt a small tongue lick the underside of her chin. There was no way that tongue could possibly be Brittany's and that left one possibility that caused Santana to pull away immediately, wiping at the wet spot.

"Gross," Santana groaned as she dropped her gaze and glared at the little dog in Brittany's arms. His tail was wagging happily and the expression on his face told Santana he was pretty happy with himself. She, however, wasn't; getting licked on the chin by a dog wasn't on her list of favourite things. Kissing Brittany was and she was pretty pissed it had been interrupted.

"Aww, he just wants some kisses too," Brittany said with a laugh as she pulled Bonaparte closer and nuzzled her cheek against his soft fur.

"Well, I can't blame him because my kisses are pretty amazing," Santana quipped with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany asked with a tilt of her head.

Shrugging, Santana smirked. "I don't know, it just seems a certain blonde can't get enough of them."

"Hmm, I can take or leave them."

Narrowing her eyes, Santana released a snort of amusement. "You're totally lying, Miss Piece. If I didn't have my hands full I'd make you admit it."

"Oh? How would you manage that then, Miss Lopez?" Brittany hummed as she took another step closer to Santana and started to lean down.

"Well, I can think of a few ways." Seeing where this was headed, Santana couldn't help but smile as she leaned in to meet Brittany half way.

Before they could kiss again, the sound of Brittany's name came from somewhere towards the back of the house, along with a series of progressively louder clicks which Santana knew were footsteps. Santana saw Brittany close her eyes and felt an exhale of air push over her face. She was about to ask who it was when the voice called out again.

"Britt, you in here?" the voice called, then stopped for a second before it continued sounding muffled by something. "Mom's driving me nuts. Come help, or at least do the big sister thing and stand in the way and get disapproved of instead of me."

Santana heard Brittany groan gently as the owner of the voice's footsteps grew closer to their position. As Brittany opened her eyes, Santana caught sight of an apologetic look in their depths. She smiled her understanding and followed Brittany's example and straightened up, creating a small distance between them.

"That's my sister. As you can tell, she totally charming." Brittany accompanied her statement with a playful roll of her eyes and Santana found herself chuckling as Brittany took a step back and indicated with her head for her to follow her. "Come on, I'll introduce you before she finds us and does it herself."

Swallowing at the sudden nerves she felt at the prospect of meeting Brittany's sister, Santana quickly followed the other woman. It didn't take more than a few steps before Brittany stopped.

"Britt? What the hell are you doing? Oh there you are… and you obviously have company," Brittany's sister said and Santana found herself on the end of an amused and knowing look. Even though it was unlikely, Santana couldn't help feeling that woman knew somehow that they were just kissing. Santana had to consciously stop herself from lifting a hand to her lips or turning towards Brittany to see if she had been wearing lipstick. Both would have been obvious moves that would have given the game away in seconds.

"Santana, this is my sister Allison. She's completely nosy and annoying, ignore everything she says," Brittany joked as she waved to her sister fondly.

"Nice, Britt; nice way to introduce me," Allie groused as she shot Brittany a narrow eyed glare.

"You're welcome. Besides, it's all true."

"I'm not nosy and annoying, I'm inquisitive and endearing; there a massive difference." Allie laughed as she waved off Brittany's comment.

"Phrasing?" Brittany asked and Santana had to hold back a burst of laughter that wanted to escape. It was clear that Allie found Brittany's comeback just as amusing because a smile tilted her lips despite the effort she was putting into keep her face straight.

As Allie started to tell Brittany that she sucked, Santana took the opportunity to study the other woman. It was clear in just a glance that the other blonde before her was very beautiful. She and Brittany could have passed for twins, they looked so much alike physically.

There were only minor differences between them. Brittany was slightly taller and thinner, where her sister was a little more filled out in places. Allie's hair was long and straight and cascaded down her back in high ponytail. She clearly dressed differently; where Brittany opted for casual and quirky whenever she could, her sister was more of a smart casual type of girl dressed in a blue and white striped Ralph Lauren oxford shirt tucked into dark blue jeans, completed with a with a brown leather belt and heeled boots to match.

Deciding she better introduce herself, Santana held out her hand to the other blonde woman. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Santana. Olivia talks about you all the time."

Olivia had mentioned the woman before her on numerous occasions. Each time Brittany had been there, Santana had caught her rolling her eyes as her daughter had recounted some humorous or shocking tale about her sister.

"How could she not, I'm the best." Santana caught Brittany rolling her eyes again as Allie stepped forward slightly and grasped her hand.

"But seriously, Santana, it's nice to meet you too." With those words, Santana felt Allie give her hand a gentle squeeze and then release it. "Olivia is totally in love with you; then again, she's not the only one." Allie's gaze slid over toward Brittany knowingly.

"Allie!" Brittany cried and Santana could see her cheeks infusing with red as she was clearly embarrassed with what her sister had just said.

"Fine, I'll shut up, but only if you come back outside and help with all those little gremlins. I feel like wanna break out in hives just looking at them." Allie shuddered and Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

"So maternal," Brittany ground out as her sister spun on her heal and headed back in the direction that she had appeared from. Santana found herself smiling at the obvious affection behind the teasing that she had just witnessed. Not having any siblings, the closest Santana came to a similar relationship was with Mercedes. Even though she had spoken to her this morning for a pep talk, the interactions of the two blonde women before her made her miss her friend a little.

"Come on, I better not keep you from Olivia any longer."

Santana followed Brittany and her sister through the dining room, to the kitchen and out of the back door. The first thing she noticed when she emerged into the light was the table set up in front of them laden with all kinds of party foods. There were a couple of kids standing next to it with plates, picking what they wanted while a tall grey haired woman helped them get what they chose from the back.

It didn't take a genius from the woman's features and her height to guess that she was the mother of the woman she had been kissing moment ago. Like her daughters she was tall, elegant and beautiful and was dressed nicely, decked out in a white silk blouse and a pair of khaki slacks.

Santana couldn't help but glance at Brittany and visualise her looking similar to her mother at the same age. She wondered if she would get to see that and then quickly brushed that thought away before it could take root. She was getting ahead of herself. A few kisses, no matter how fucking awesome, didn't mean she and Brittany would be together in their fifties, even if it did sound like something that she would like to happen.

She looked up as she heard footsteps and Santana locked eyes with her as the woman frowned in her direction before a well-practised smile dropped in place. Santana didn't know what she had done but she knew that smile. Her own mother was kickass at using it; it was a smile that was worn as a mask. It hid the user's true intentions and feelings. It was clear signal to Santana that the older woman had some sort of problem with her.

Before Santana could ponder this fact any longer, Brittany introduced them. "Mom, this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is my mom, Patricia."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Pierce."

"You too, Miss Lopez."

Brittany was glaring at her mom and Santana felt a bit awkward. She was saved, however, when Allie cut in. "Hey, Santana, let me introduce you to the hunkiest hunk of man meat ever created, my husband Brian."

Santana turned and had to look up slightly as her vision was filled with Allie's husband. He was quite big and broad, and had a huge genuine smile stretched across his face as he held out his hand for her to shake. Santana looked down at the box in her hands and the man before her followed her motion and then laughed loudly.

"Sorry," Brian mumbled while he ran the hand he had held out through his messily cut hair. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Santana said, and she meant it. These were the people that Brittany loved, the people she was closest to and Santana found herself wanting to know them because of that.

Generally, Santana avoided meeting a lot of people and when she did, they usually didn't really want to meet her for her, just what she could do for them. This time, however, it was different; apart from Brittany's mom, Allie and Brian had both looked eager and pleased to have made her acquaintance. It was a nice change.

"Olivia talks a whole bunch about you and how great you are," Brian informed Santana, who instantly shook her head in denial.

"Oh, I'm not," Santana said because she was far from great; well, not that far, but she certainly had a lot of flaws.

"She's being modest, ignore her, Brian."

"But…" Santana started to respond again but stopped when Brittany held up her hand.

"You are aware that by denying your awesomeness that you're calling Olivia a liar?" Brittany quickly pointed out, cutting in before Santana could respond further.

"I am sure there is a certain little redhead out there who would definitely say that she is a liar," Allie responded with a touch of sarcasm and Santana couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

She shook her head and gave Brittany's sister a mock serious look. "Did she not get an invite?"

"Nope, unfortunately not. Personally, I would have loved to see her here so the three of you could play out a live re-enactment of your first meeting."

"It certainly was interesting." Santana chuckled as she through over the first time and had met Olivia and how her thoughtless actions had changed her life.

"To put it mildly," Allie snorted.

"Please don't mention her to Olivia on today of all days, Allie," Brittany cut in, giving her sister a look filled with warning and a promise of grievous bodily harm if she didn't obey her command.

"Don't worry, Britts, my lips are sealed." Allie made a locking motion beside her lips and winked. Santana had the feeling she was going to like Brittany's sister. She seemed fun and slightly bitchy; just her kind of person.

As Santana looked on, the woman suddenly stopped smiling then looked down as someone cleared their throat. "Oh, and we can't forget Artie."

"He's Brian's friend," Brittany quickly added and Santana frowned slightly as she nodded and looked down towards the slender man wearing black rimmed glasses sitting in the wheelchair. His name sounded familiar but couldn't Santana quite place it. She guessed Brittany could have mentioned it, but she doubted it from the way Brittany had clearly pointed out that he wasn't her friend.

"And yours too, Brittany; maybe even something more someday."

Santana watched on as Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly attempted to laugh off the guy's comment. Santana felt her own eyes narrow and her heart rate pick up as she stared at the man called Artie. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was shocked by his comment. Santana looked around at the adults surrounding her. Brittany herself looked uncomfortable, her sister looked angry at her husband, and in turn Brian looked downright contrite.

She could understand where his comment had come from. Brittany was beautiful, Santana knew that you'd have to be dead to not be able to recognise how lovely and wonderful she was. It was natural for her to attract interest. Santana, however, didn't really expect to be confronted with it so soon into their budding relationship.

Realising the silence was becoming uncomfortable, Santana smiled through the awkward atmosphere and reached out her hand towards the guy. "Nice to meet you, Artie."

"You know, you look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Artie asked back almost instantly, startling Santana, who just shook her head in response.

"Santana used to live here when she was younger. You grew up here too, right, Artie? So you must have seen her around," Brittany supplied helpfully.

"No, I don't think that's it," Artie said while shaking his head and looking at her thoughtfully.

Santana doubted that was how he knew her as well. She barely used to leave the house when she had been a teenager; music and studying were her life. When she had gone out when younger it was with her vapid former friends and she knew for a fact that Artie was not amongst them.

"What do you do?" Artie asked drawing her back into the present.

"Santana writes songs," Brittany said, a huge smile splitting her face. Santana had to fight back the wince that threatened to surface in response to the answer to Artie's question. He was staring at her hard due to Brittany's quick response and Santana couldn't help but have a bad feeling about him actually knowing who she was.

"Oh, I'm a massive music fan, who do you write for? You do write for artists right, not jingles or something?" He looked at her expectantly and Santana saw that everyone else was doing the same. Her heart started pounding rapidly in her chest while her stomach clenched uncomfortably. She felt slightly insulted by the way he was suggesting she wrote jingles; not there was anything wrong with that, but she was so much better. Still, even though her pride was on the line she couldn't just blurt out that she worked with Mercedes Jones.

Santana couldn't help but feel a little trapped. If he was as into music as he said and all the gossip column bullshit that came with it, then he could have seen her with Mercedes, Sam or even Blaine. She had been on tour with her best friend more times than she could remember. She had even played the piano for her on some tour dates and had made TV appearances when Mercedes had needed to add a personal touch to a performance. Paparazzi were always about trying to catch a shot of her friends, she had seen her own face in way too many magazines and websites as a consequence. All he had to do was google her name and instantly everything she had wanted to wait for the perfect time to expose would fill a screen.

Clearing her throat, Santana smiled slightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I write for both artists and groups, sometimes even bands, but generally they write their own stuff. I just write songs and then send them off for consideration," Santana replied and was quite pleased with herself. It wasn't a lie, she received hundreds of requests for songs every week. Anytime a recording artist was working on a new album, songs were asked for by their management. She always knew the names because she would have to see what was right for them; sometimes they accepted them, sometimes they didn't.

"Anyone mega famous ever picked one of your songs up?" Allie asked, leaning in slightly, her face eager for information about Santana being connected to some celebrity.

Groaning slightly, Santana fumbled for a response. She couldn't just blurt out who her best friend was, at least not without telling Brittany first when they were alone, without distractions. At the same time, she didn't want to lie to Brittany or her family and friends and say no.

It appeared that some deity decided to offer her a helping hand because before she could fumble her way to a response her name was being screamed joyously though the air. Santana shifted the box she was holding just in time to miss the two small arms wrapped around tightly around her waist to trap her in a death grip.

"Hey, you, happy birthday," Santana said with a chuckle as she awkwardly moved the gift in her arms to the side so she could see Olivia. When she caught site of the little blonde girl, Santana gave her little friend a huge smile which was returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you came," Olivia gushed as she looked upwards, her eyes shining brightly.

"Wouldn't have missed this for anything," Santana confessed as she freed one of her arms from the gift and gently pushed some of Olivia's soft hair from in front of her eyes.

At the touch Olivia pulled slightly away, her smile still firmly fixed in place. Santana got her first good look at Olivia and her outfit. She didn't know what she had expected, maybe a princess or something, but no Olivia was dressed like a little pirate. Granted, she was the girliest pirate Santana had ever seen, in a tutu and pink tricorne hat, but she was still a pirate. Santana looked towards Brittany with a raised eyebrow only to receive a shoulder shrug.

"How long have you been here?" Olivia asked, her eyes roaming all over Santana's face, clearly excited that she had arrived.

Santana shook her head as she responded, "Only a couple of minutes or so, your mom was introducing me to everyone."

"Yeah, Garnish, you can't keep Santana all to yourself," Allison teased, only to have Olivia stick her tongue out at her.

"You were having fun dancing with your friends," Santana pointed out as she tipped her head in the direction of a small group of children who were all dancing and running round looking like they were having a good time entertaining themselves.

Olivia nodded, then frowned and motioned for Santana to lean down. When her head was level with Olivia's ear, Santana strained to hear as the girl started to whisper to her. "Mom made me invite them, but I'm not supposed to say that. Don't tell."

Chuckling, Santana straightened back up and sent Olivia a wink that told her she wouldn't repeat her confession.

"Did you get any cool presents?" Santana asked as she looked towards a small table over by the patio doors that was groaning under the weight of the gifts Olivia had received.

"Yes, I got some new video games and new tap shoes from Aunt Allie and Uncle Brian, some new clothes from Gran and a bunch of toys and other stuff," Olivia said, singling out some of the gifts that Santana had caught glimpses of on the table.

"What did your mom get you?" Santana asked, noticing Olivia hadn't mentioned her mother's gift.

"The best gift ever," Olivia hummed as she looked at her mom in awe.

"Oh?" Santana's raised an eyebrow with her question prompting Olivia to continue.

"We are going to New York for the weekend to see the Lion King and play in central park and go on the subway and we are going to see where my Mom used to dance and eat lots and lots of junk food, right, Mom?"

"Right, baby." Brittany nodded her head as she smiled at her daughter who looked just about ready to run and get a suitcase and go right then and there.

"That sounds like an amazing weekend." Santana smiled as she looked down at Olivia who was buzzing with excitement.

"Is that for me?" Olivia asked Santana as all the adults around the pair found themselves smiling brightly at Olivia's tunnel vision where gifts were concerned.

"It sure is," Santana said as she sifted the box forward in her arms towards where Olivia stood.

"What is it?" Olivia enquired as she looked the box over, her eyes narrowing as she tried to summon x-ray vision to see what was in it before she opened it.

"You'll have to open it and see," Santana replied mysteriously as she lowered the box into Olivia's eager arms.

Olivia wasted no time in placing the box on the ground, her little fingers eagerly ripping off the bow and slipping under the nearest edge to tear away the paper. By the speed with which she removed the first piece of paper it was clear that she was more than ready to get inside the box and see what type of secrets it held. She had barely gotten started when the clearing of a throat stopped her enthusiastic ripping. Olivia looked up from her task and shot a questioning look towards her mom. Santana found herself following Olivia's example as she stared towards Brittany wondering what she wanted.

"Before you continue destroying all Santana's hard work in seconds, what do you say for the gift?"

Santana watched as Olivia frowned at her mom's question then gave a quick glance to the gift. "But I haven't opened it yet, so I don't really know if it's something I should thank her for."

"Olivia!" Brittany cried looking at her daughter slightly mortified. Santana couldn't help but chuckle along with Brittany's sister and her husband.

Brittany continued to glare at Olivia for a few moments before the small girl relented and huffed out an apology then turned towards her. "Santana thank you for the gift even though I don't know what it is."

"You're welcome; hopefully it will be to your liking and I will get a better thank you," Santana said as she cocked an eyebrow towards her little friend.

"I'll let you know." Olivia smirked and then returned to ripping up the paper around the box. The top of the box soon followed the paper in a pile on the grass along with a load of rainbow coloured tissue paper. It wasn't long before Olivia was gasping with wide eyes as she stared at what the box held.

Santana smiled brightly as two slender arms disappeared within the box and pulled out a black and red riding helmet with a card attached to it with some gold string. Olivia wasted no time in pulling off the card and tearing open the envelope. Her little face was the picture of concentration as she read what was inside. The helmet dropped to the floor with a dull thud as Olivia closed the card and stared, transfixed at what was on the front.

Olivia quickly looked up at Santana would clearly see that her eyes as her were shining with unshed tears.

"Really?" she asked quietly with a touch of disbelief.

"Yeah, really," Santana said softly as she nodded her head up and down. As soon as the words left her mouth Santana watched as Olivia's mouth lifted and pulled into the largest smile she had ever seen on the small girl's face.

Santana couldn't keep the smile of her own face as she watched Olivia scramble to her feet and head towards Brittany. The card in her hand held high in the air as she demanded that the taller blonde give her full attention.

"Mom, look," Olivia demanded as she handed the card to Brittany.

As Brittany took the card from her and looked inside, Santana held her breath. She could see a small frown appear on Brittany's brow she glanced at the front of the card. That frown however only deepened as she tentatively opened it to look inside. It was clear to Santana from the look at Brittany was giving the piece of folded card that she was probably expecting an extravagant gift and was working out how she could politely refuse it on Olivia's behalf. As her blue eyes scanned over the hand written text a look of relief suddenly came across Brittany's face.

"Riding lessons?" Brittany asked as she looked up and locked eyes with Santana.

"Yes, riding lessons," Santana echoed with a nod and a smile of understanding. "I thought Olivia might like them; also, if she doesn't she can always stop and I will pay for her to learn something else."

"Like fencing?" Olivia asked as she glanced over towards a couple of her friends from her dance class who were currently engaging in a mock battle.

"Fencing? Err… sure," Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't know why she wanted to learn how to fence but guessed it had something to do with the pirate theme outfit.

"Cool," Olivia said as she retrieved the card from her mom's grasp. "But I'm sure I'll love riding and I can always learn fencing next year. Then I can learn how to do them both at the same time, and I'll be like Valeria and kick butt."

Santana frowned and found Brittany looking towards her sister and her husband and his wheelchair bound friend as she mouthed 'Who?' and got the response 'Hot blonde chick played by Sandahl Bergman in Conan the Barbarian' back from the tall man who just shrugged sheepishly when his wife punched him and told him to stop watching 80's crap with her neice.

"Is that the horse I will learn on?" Olivia asked drawing Santana's attention once again.

"Yep. Her name is Sayda; it means lucky in Spanish," Santana said as she took a step closer to Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder as she leaned over to look at the horse on the front of the card. Sayda was a wonderful little chestnut coloured mare. She was quite slender and delicate, with a wonderful temperament. A perfect first horse and friend for a little girl.

"Is she mine?" Olivia's asked her eyes wide as she looked up at Santana.

"Well… no." Santana breathed out the last part when she caught sight of Brittany's frown. She had started to say yes but quickly revised that when she saw the looks being given to her. Admitting to the fact that she had bought the horse on front of the card suddenly seemed like a bad idea. Mercedes has warned her that it was probably too much and that she should have just gotten the kid the lessons at a local stables but Santana had insisted that was too impersonal. If Olivia was gonna learn she was going to learn from her and on a horse she could become familiar with, an animal that was all hers and hers alone to bond with. Santana knew how awesome that was.

Olivia's face had dropped a little with Santana's words. "But you'll love her anyway, right and you never know."

"I already love her. I have to go tell everyone, but don't go anywhere because I want to show you my other gifts; they are so cool."

"I'll be right here waiting."

"Awesome." Olivia quickly took Bonaparte's leash of his little harness and ran off with the little dog in tow.

After watching Olivia run off, Santana caught Brittany's sister whispering something in her ear causing Brittany to scowl at her sister as she walked away with a bright smile directing an obedient Brian and a reluctant Artie.

Brittany then looked at her and Santana fought off the wince that threatened to surface when Brittany gifted her with a vicious glare. She kind off knew what was going to come out of Brittany's mouth; she had known the moment Brittany had laid eyes on Olivia's card, and she wasn't disappointed when Brittany finally spoke to her.

"You totally bought her that horse didn't you?" Brittany asked as she folded her arms.

"If I say no again will you stop glaring at me?" Santana tried in attempt to deflect Brittany before she felt the full force of her anger.

"No." Brittany forced out the word, her mouth setting in to a straight line. Sighing, Santana looked down and away from the other woman. She was beginning to think she should have taken Mercedes' advice.

"Then yeah, I bought her the horse and you're clearly mad at me because of that." Then again, she hadn't only bought the horse, she had had it shipped from her cousin's land in Puerto Rico and had put Will to work organising and cleaning out the stables on her land and hiring some hands to work them. She didn't divulge that piece of information though, Brittany was already clearly pissed with her, and Santana didn't want to make it worse.

"Yeah, I'm super mad. You shouldn't have done that, Santana," Brittany said, her tone hard and admonishing.

Santana nodded her head, acknowledging that Brittany was right and she made a mental note to do as Brittany said and talk to her before she gave out anymore extravagant gifts. Still, Santana felt the need to give Brittany an explanation as to why she had given Olivia what she had given her. "Brittany, please let me explain…"

"We will talk about it later, when I can tell you about appropriate sized gifts without upsetting Olivia or ruining her day."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Santana admitted as she shook her head gently, looking appropriately chastised.

"No, you didn't," Brittany agreed as she sighed deeply. "I can't compete with horse riding lessons or a horse, Santana. It's too much."

"Brittany..." She understood where Brittany was coming from and she felt her heart sink as she mulled over her words. Santana knew that she had made Brittany fell insecure and that was never her intention. She hadn't even thought of that, she had just thought of the perfect gift and had forged on with it heedless of her best friend's little hints.

"Santana, I know you didn't think about what your gift would mean, and I'm not that mad at you, not really. You just should have talked to me about this first."

"You're right," Santana said with a nod of her head. "Brittany, I should have, and I apologise for that. I just wanted to get her something just as amazing as she is. But, Brittany, Olivia loved your gift, it's way better than mine; have you ever smelled a horse?"

"No." Brittany's mouth quirked up despite her mood and Santana took a step closer to her, nose crinkling as she thought of the smell of the latest addition to her household.

"Well, they are pretty smelly at times; I guarantee Olivia will be begging to get to New York with you after a week of mucking out the stalls." It wasn't the greatest of tasks and was pretty demanding on the body, but one that had to be performed daily for hygiene and the health of the horse.

"Olivia's tough." Santana nodded, acknowledging Brittany's statement. She was sure Olivia would take to it, she had always done it herself when she had her horse. It was something that gave her great satisfaction and helped build character and taught her responsibility.

"She gets that from you," Santana said with a small smile that Brittany instantly returned. Meeting Brittany's eyes, Santana felt the need to reassure the other woman. She didn't want her to feel bad and that her gift wasn't enough, because Santana hadn't known Olivia long but she knew she adored her mom like no other. "You know, Brittany, anything you give Olivia will always be a hundred times better than anything I can ever give Olivia. No matter how much money either of us spend, yours will always be better because she loves you."

"I'm pretty sure she loves you too, Santana."

"I love her too, she a great kid," Santana found herself confessing and she blushed like a school girl after she had given her response.

Santana hadn't hesitated in telling Brittany she loved Olivia. She was a great kid and Santana knew she would be hard pressed to find someone who didn't like the kid. She knew she had done the right thing when Brittany nodded and her face lit up like a billboard at her word words. With that simple smile Santana felt a little better about the conversation they had just had. She watched as the other woman shook her head and gave her another smile that told her she was at least partially forgiven.

Santana still wanted to tell Brittany she was sorry again and more than that she wanted to tell her it all in private, with kisses and hugs and words that wouldn't be appropriate in their current setting. Not when they were being watched so intently. Brittany's sister was one of the more overt observers, the slight smirk she had been wearing from the moment she was introduced was firmly fixed on her face. The guy in the wheelchair was also watching them with a small frown as was Brittany's mom.

"Santana! Santana! Come meet my friends, Santana. They all think that your gift is awesome."

Before Santana could get out a response, Olivia took her hand and was tugging on her arm, urging her to come with her. Santana mouthed the word sorry towards Brittany who waved her off with one hand. Santana noticed that Olivia had donned her helmet and chuckled at that as she followed along with Olivia, happy to obey her little friend and meet the friends she didn't invite to her party.

* * *

><p>Brittany found herself smiling as she watched Santana and Olivia wave to the last of her friends who were just leaving the party. Santana looked more than relived to see the back of them, and Brittany couldn't blame her. Those kids were hard work, she knew that fact first hand. She had filled in for Tina a few times and had taught practically all of them when they were a younger.<p>

Since Olivia had dragged the other woman over to meet her friends, the kids had hardly left her alone. Santana had been a good sport though. Even when Brittany had been able to detect a touch of hesitancy in her demeanour when around the group of kids, Santana had buried it and done her best to fit in.

All had been eager to meet Olivia's friend that she bragged about, all excited to know details of Olivia's gift, and hear tales about Bonaparte, who had clearly loved all the attention. Brittany would have gone and rescued her, but every time she went to move her mom would clamp down on her arm and keep her where she was. She tried to be annoyed at the older woman limiting her Santana time, but she couldn't leave her to do all the work sorting food and drinks out by herself.

Looking around the yard, Brittany's eyes landed on Artie who was about a foot away from Santana. Since Brian had moved away with Bonaparte in his arms, taking the little dog someplace, it left just the two of them and Olivia who was looking more engrossed in her gifts than the clearly uncomfortable adults.

Brittany couldn't hear was being said but it was clear from Artie's and Santana's body language, that they were talking about a subject that was uncomfortable, something that was obviously agitating Santana. Brittany didn't like the look upon Santana's face; the look she was giving Artie was the same she had given him when he started questioning her job and who she had worked for. Brittany didn't know why anything Artie could be saying would stress Santana out, unless he was telling her about when he asked her out. Grimacing slightly, Brittany hoped he wasn't and decided to go and intervene before he could.

She liked Santana and she knew Santana liked her back and she didn't want Artie inadvertently ruining whatever it was they were just starting. People didn't take people that they didn't like on amazingly romantic hot air balloon rides over their home town if they didn't like them. They certainly didn't kiss them a hundred feet in the air and rock their world if some sort of feelings weren't involved.

Smiling to herself at the thought, Brittany knew despite the fact she was still a little annoyed with the other woman over the size of Olivia's gift, she would still like to be next to her, talking to her, and just plain basking in her presence. Something about Santana made her feel like a teenager again and Brittany loved that feeling.

"You could do worse," Patricia suddenly said, snapping Brittany out of her thoughts of Santana.

Turning around at the interruption, Brittany looked at her mom with a frown marring her brow. "What?" Brittany asked. She didn't know what her mom was talking about but she had an idea and she didn't like it.

"Artie," Patricia said, looking at Brittany and then towards Artie who was still chatting Santana's ear off.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany looked in the same direction as her mom. She knew the other woman had seen her looking at Santana and thought the look on her face must have been for Artie. Well, she was totally wrong. Shaking her head, Brittany looked back at her mom.

"I'm not interested in Artie mom and I don't think Olivia appreciated him being here; you know she doesn't really like him," Brittany said, only to earn an eye roll from the older woman.

"I don't know why, he's a nice man and Brittany you could do a lot worse," Patricia informed Brittany as she placed the tray full of left over sweets she held on the table before her.

"I know," Brittany said with a groan, "but I don't feel anything for him, Mom." Brittany was not in the mood or the right frame of mind to be getting into another debate about who she should be dating with her mom. Especially when that conversation involved Artie. Sure, he was nice enough and under different circumstances they might have met and she might have felt something, but that wasn't going to happen now. Not now she had something with Santana, something unique, and something special.

"Oh, Brittany, those feelings aren't always instantaneous," Patricia pointed out while picking up a few empty plastic cups from the table and depositing them in a trash bag at her feet.

"I know that, but we have had this conversation before. Besides…" Brittany trailed off as she looked at the man in question and then woman standing next to him.

"Besides what?" Patricia asked as her eyes followed her daughter's line of sight. As she sighed, Brittany missed the brief scowl that flitted across Patricia's face before she could check herself.

"I like someone else, Mom," Brittany told Patricia, biting her lip nervously as she waited for the other woman's response.

"Who?" Patricia asked cautiously. Brittany could feel her mom's eyes watching her like a hawk and despite this she couldn't help the way her eyes flicked over towards Santana. Her heart melted a little and a smile curled the corner of her lips as she watched Santana, who had somehow gotten onto her knees on the ground next to Olivia, and was tightening the straps on the riding helmet (she had refused to remove it for anything, even while eating) while explaining something to her very seriously.

Watching her daughter and the woman she knew she was falling for interact, Brittany once again failed to see her mother's eyes as they widened at the implications of what she was observing. "Her? Brittany you can't be serious, you barely know her."

Turning to her mom, Brittany shot the woman a warning glare. "You think I don't know that?"

"I don't know, Brittany, remember what happened the last time you jumped into a relationship with someone you barely knew." As soon as the words left Patricia's mouth Brittany's face dropped at her mom's words. For a moment she contemplated the fact that she was hearing things. Then she saw a brief flash of guilt in the older woman's blue eyes and it confirmed that she had heard exactly what she thought she had heard.

Releasing a small laugh of disbelief, Brittany lifted a hand and pointed a strong finger towards her mom, furious with what the other woman just said to her. "You have no right to throw what happened with Pavel in my face. I remember perfectly well what happened. I lived through the whole horrible affair."

"I don't think you remember well enough," Patricia ground out, causing Brittany to clench her jaw in anger. "Getting involved with people you don't know never ends well. I should know, I married your father on impulse."

"Santana's not Dad, Mom. She's not Pavel either," Brittany said, pointing out two very important facts. Her father was an asshole and so was Olivia's. Santana was nothing like either of them; she hadn't made her fall in love with her and then abandoned them, and Brittany didn't think the other woman ever would. Sure, she had left, but she had every right to, and more importantly she had come back and was doing everything in her power to make it up to Olivia.

"I know that, but she clearly from a different world, Brittany," Patricia said with a roll of her eyes.

"She's something special," Brittany told her mom as she looked over towards Santana who was watching her, a look of concern of her face. Brittany could tell she wanted to come over and see if she was ok. She couldn't allow that, however; her mom would just turn on Santana. Shaking her head, Brittany forced a small smile towards the other woman, trying to express that everything was fine.

"Something special?" Patricia echoed her words, but her tone was coloured with disbelief. "Brittany, she's rich. I saw what she got Olivia and your sister kindly informed me that she bought her that horse."

Sucking her lips into her mouth, Brittany cursed her sister internally. She should have known Allie would open her mouth. The younger woman couldn't seem to hold her water where certain things were concerned. "Olivia doesn't know that, so please don't say anything."

"Brittany, have you listened to anything I have just said?" Patricia asked. "The woman bought my granddaughter a horse. A goddamn horse."

"I know, Mom. I told her that it wasn't appropriate," Brittany spat back, folding her arms over her chest and staring at her mom defiantly.

"Let me guess, she didn't understand,." Patricia said slightly sarcastically.

Shaking her head at her mom, Brittany did her best to defend Santana. "She did, she just wanted to get Olivia something nice."

"Something nice? Do I need to point out how neither for you know this woman and she clearly doesn't know you if she thinks she can buy you both," Patricia said, feeling the need to point out something that Brittany had never thought and never would.

"Is that what you think the gift was?" Brittany asked her mom, her eyes narrowing at the other woman. "God, Mom, why would she want to buy us? Santana's not like that. She a kind woman, who Olivia likes and who I like. She likes us back, no strings attached. She doesn't need to buy anything from us."

"You're naive if you think people like her just give gifts like that without expecting things in return," Patricia ground out, her eyes boring into Brittany's, trying to drive her point home.

"Santana doesn't want anything from us, Mom. You don't know her," Brittany shouted, unable to contain her anger. Both their voices had been steadily rising as their discussion progressed.

It annoyed Brittany that her mom had formed some sort of opinion about Santana before she had even met her properly. Santana had been nothing but good to Olivia. Other people in her position would have been well within their rights to report the little girl for trespassing and get her arrested for neglect.

"I know, but I'm not the only one. You've been hurt once, Brittany, I don't want that to happen again," Patricia said honestly and Brittany felt some of her anger dissipate. She knew her mom only wanted the best for her, she just had an annoying way of showing it.

"I appreciate the concern, but stay out of this, Mom," Brittany told her mom firmly, having had enough of this whole conversation to last her a lifetime.

"You want me to stay out of this? Brittany, you're my daughter; staying out of it is impossible," Patricia informed Brittany, who just shook her head at her mom's words.

Brittany threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. She loved her mom dearly and deeply; the other woman had always been there for her, through every bad time in her life. She was the one who helped her when she was struggling at school, and she was always ready with a box of Kleenex and a hot chocolate when she needed comforting after a failed relationship, but this time nothing had started and she was already playing the over protective mom. While she appreciated and even loved her for it, she wasn't a kid anymore and she needed to help her mom understand this.

"Yes, I am your daughter, but I'm adult, Mom, and I need you to stay out of this," Brittany informed the older blonde woman firmly.

"Your business is my business as long as you live under my roof," Patricia told Brittany, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back, glaring at her daughter.

"Maybe I should move out then," Brittany spat, causing her mom's eyes to widen and her mouth to snap shut. Brittany briefly wondered if her mom would leave it at that and just go inside. However, she had never been that lucky and seconds later Patricia's gaze swung towards Santana, who was still standing by Artie, watching them bicker. Her arm raised and Brittany fought the urge to groan when she pointed it towards Santana.

"Is this her doing? Has she been filling your head with fanciful ideas?" Patricia asked, her voice loud and clear.

Brittany winced at the words as she looked down towards Olivia to make sure her daughter wasn't listening. Again her luck was well and truly out. Her daughter's attention had now been grabbed and she was her frowning as she looked from them towards Santana who looked even worse than she did before.

"Keep your voice down," Brittany hissed, annoyed that Olivia was hearing any of this. It was her special day and didn't want it ruined. "I don't want to do this today, Mom."

"Well when? When you have already slept with her and given her your heart and soul. Is that when you'll be ready?"

"Just shut up," Brittany shouted towards her mom, shooting a quick glance at Brian. Brittany was glad when the large man scooped her daughter up into his arms and started walking her towards the house, telling her that they should go check out her new games.

"Mom, Britt, please calm down." A hand landed on her shoulder and Brittany looked towards her sister, who was giving her an apologetic and sympathetic look. Brittany was grateful for her sister's presence; at least she wouldn't have to face her mom and her words on her own anymore.

"Stay out of this, Allison. This has nothing to do with you," Patricia said, turning on her youngest daughter. Brittany took a step back and let her sister step slightly in front of her as she took their mom's focus.

"I love you, Mom, and I know where you're coming from, I really do. Don't forget I was there too, but you can't tell Brittany what to do. She's a grown woman, she can make her own life choices. If they are bad, then so be it, but she at least has to try to find happiness," Allison said and Brittany flashed a sister a grateful look. It was good to know someone was on her side.

"I am well aware of that, Allison, I just don't want her to make a colossal mistake and..."

"What makes you think that me being with Santana is going to be a colossal mistake?" Brittany asked, interrupting her mother. She didn't know anything; it was quite possible that she and Santana could fall at the first hurdle they came to, and it was also possible that they might make something out of what they had together. Her mother had no right to make assumptions that engaging in a relationship with Santana would be a disaster.

"I didn't say that. Just let me finish what I wanted to say," Patricia demanded, only to have Brittany shake her head.

Brittany couldn't help but feel offended by what her mom was saying. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of her mom's words. She knew if she wasn't talking about Santana then there was either Pavel or Olivia who was a colossal mistake. When the thought of her mother thinking her daughter was anything other than a blessing crossed her mind, Brittany felt tears well in her eyes.

She knew her mom was devastated when she came home from New York heartbroken, having abandoned her dreams. Their mom had done something similar when she was young. She had gotten pregnant with when she was eighteen and had married their dad at nineteen. Then their dad had left her, and the older woman had been forced to sacrifice everything for them both. She poured herself into them; she pushed them to be the best they could be because she wanted a good life for them. Brittany knew that was why she came across as over-bearing at times, and she had the best of intentions but she could say some hurtful things and at the moment Brittany was feeling defensive and vulnerable and her mom's words were like knives stabbing her heart. Brittany knew she had to get away and escape before things got even worse.

"You did just say that, and if you didn't mean Santana then you are talking about Olivia," Brittany snarled while glaring at her mom and her attempt to back track. She heard exactly what she said, and she didn't like it.

"I didn't, Brittany, I wasn't talking about Olivia, how could yo..."

"I don't want to listen to this anymore," Brittany told her mom firmly, "Like Allie said, I'm an adult and I'll see who I want to see and that's all there is to say about this."

"Brittany…"

"I said enough!" Brittany ground out through clenched teeth holding up her hands indicating that she was through with this whole conversation. "This is Olivia's day and I don't want you ruining it by putting me in a bad mood."

* * *

><p>Santana gazed with concern towards the two Pierce woman, who were currently engaged in a heated discussion. She hadn't heard everything being said, but she had heard her own name being batted around between them and she was becoming increasingly concerned by how upset Brittany looked. She had never seen the other woman look so devastated and her heart was aching for her. She was tempted to go over and had even taken a few steps in their direction, but when she had looked towards Brian he had shook his head gently and mouthed the words 'leave it'. She had hesitated to follow his direction but he knew the woman better than she did and she didn't want to make things worse for Brittany than they already appeared to be. She had a feeling her presence would do just that. Sighing deeply, Santana took a few steps back and resumed her place next to Artie.<p>

Brian then started jabbering on to Olivia about Bonaparte in an attempt to drown out the voices from across the yard. When the little girl didn't respond, Santana looked down at Olivia who was looking at her mom and gran wildly gesticulating while they whispered fiercely at each other. The small girl was frowning deeply and Santana didn't know what to say when the little girl looked up at her.

"Why doesn't Gran like you? You haven't done anything bad, right?" Olivia asked innocently, her eyes shining desperately for an answer to why her mom and gran were shouting every now and again.

"No, no… I… I..." Santana stuttered out shaking her head, before she looked towards Brian for help.

Santana was grateful to the man when he scooped Olivia up into his arms. "Your Gran likes Santana just fine, Kiddo. It just takes her a while to warm up to people sometimes. I still think she's gonna get me in a choke hold every time I go to hug her, and I've been married to your Aunt Allie for years."

"You're being silly, Uncle Brian. Gran wouldn't do that," Olivia said, defending her gran.

"You keep telling yourself that," Brian muttered under his breath before he glanced towards the house his wife was swiftly exiting and then pointed towards it. "Hey, why don't we go check out some of those new games your Aunt Allie and I bought you; there were some pretty cool ones in that bunch. I should know, I picked them."

"I don't know," Olivia said hesitantly as she looked towards her friend. "Santana?"

"I'll be fine," Santana told Olivia, reassuring her that she would be fine on her own, even if that was far from the case. She was touched by the little girl's concern and reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Come on, I still think there is some pizza left…" With that Santana watched on as Brian shot her a quick smile and then started to walk towards the house with a still frowning Olivia in his arms, Bonaparte quickly following.

As the two made their way towards the house, Santana caught sight of Allie laying a hand on Brittany's arm as she started to talk to their mom. The argument sifted and seemed to intensify the moment she joined in and Santana sighed deeply in worry.

She tried to distract herself by looking down at Artie. She had heard his name thrown around along with her own at the start of the argument. He looked as awkward as she felt, and she would feel sorry for him if he hadn't been pissing her off for the past three hours or so. The man had barely left her alone the whole time she had been at the party. If she hadn't seen the way he was looking at Brittany she would have thought he was trying to ask her out.

He had even taken to harassing her while she had been with Olivia and her friends, which her little friend hadn't been pleased about. Santana had been able to tell that the little girl had wanted to tell him to go away, and she had the feeling if Brian hadn't been standing there she would have, but she somehow resisted. He hadn't stopped asking her questions about what she did for a living even though she had answered him when they first met and she had continued to answer him. He keep looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out, his narrowed eyes magnified by his glasses. He kept asking her where he had seen her before, telling her how familiar she looked. He had done it earlier and it was annoying her, and scaring her a little if she was completely honest. She didn't want him to figure out that she knew and worked with Mercedes Jones. It's not like it's a secret but she wanted to tell Brittany about that part of her life herself. Santana had to admit that his nagging, along with what was happening around her, was seriously stressing her out. She had already been feeling nauseous and slightly dizzy for a while now and everything that was happening wasn't helping.

Artie caught her eye and Santana winced when he opened his mouth. He started to talk but was cut off when the argument kicked up a notch. Santana looked towards the three woman and could see Brittany holding her hand out towards her mom while shouting 'enough'.

Making a decision, Santana took a deep breath and started to walk towards the small group. She knew that her presence was part of the reason that the three woman were arguing and while she was terrified about what she was going to do once she reached them, she knew she had to. She knew that Brittany and Olivia might not like it, but her leaving seemed like it would be the best option for all involved.

"Brittany?" Santana called out as she stopped just behind Brittany and gently laid a hand upon her arm.

"Santana, I'm so sorry about this." Brittany breathed out at the touch and laid her own hand atop of hers.

"Don't apologise. Are you ok?" Santana asked as she stared into Brittany's glistening eyes. She looked like she could cry, but something was holding her back. If the looks she was shooting her mom were any indication, Santana guessed it was anger.

"Yeah, is Olivia?" Brittany asked as she looked towards the house.

"She's… confused," Santana said looking in the same direction as Brittany while rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "Brian took her inside."

"I saw…" Brittany started, only to stop when her mother interrupted her.

"My daughter is besotted with you," Patricia suddenly said while glaring towards Santana who looked at the woman, unsure as to what she could say to that. Santana felt her stomach drop and her early nausea intensified as she became the centre of attention.

She briefly glanced towards at Brittany, whose jaw had suddenly clenched at the words, before she directed her attention back towards Patricia. Sweat appeared on her brow and Santana tried to calm her breathing as she answered Brittany's mom. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You're not good enough for her," Patricia said in response.

"Probably not," Santana agreed, Brittany was special and Santana knew she would always count herself lucky that the other woman had an interest in her no matter what it was. Lifting a hand to her head, Santana wiped at the sweat on her brow; she was feeling really hot despite the chill in the air.

"You think because you have money and a nice house that you can have whatever you want," Patricia said as she pointed a finger towards Santana.

"No, I don't think that!" Santana said shaking her head at the insinuation. She didn't know what she had done to Brittany's mom and she suspected that the other woman was just trying to do what was best for her daughter, but obviously the woman didn't like her for some reason.

Looking around, Santana felt the sudden need to sit down, as her heart started to beat wildly and erratically in her chest. Santana felt an intense fear fill her as her placed a hand over her chest and took a few steps back from Brittany and her family.

"What happens when you get bored? When you get tired of playing happy families? What then?" Brittany's mom asked and despite feeling like she was going to collapse at any moment, Santana could hear the concern for her daughter and her granddaughter in her tone.

"That won't happen," Santana insisted breathlessly, feeling the need to reassure Brittany's mother. She wasn't playing games, no matter what the other woman thought.

"Won't it? What happens to Brittany and Olivia when you decided you want to go back to being single and living in New York?"

"Mom, stop it. I know you're concerned, but you have stepped way over the line." Santana felt her eyes roll back into her head and she briefly caught sight of Brittany's sister shaking her head along with her words.

"Look, Alison…" Patricia started to say something more but Santana found her attention focusing on Brittany as the other woman clasped onto her upper arms, almost taking all of her weight.

Santana felt her breathing become short and ragged as Brittany shook her gently while calling out her name. "Santana? Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, Santana briefly thought of lying but dismissed it instantly. If she thought what was happening was happening she would need help. She would need Brittany. "I don't feel too well, Brittany. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, what do you need?" Brittany asked urgently, her tone beseeching Santana to tell her what it was she wanted.

"I need you to call an ambulance for me, Brittany. I think… I think… I'm having..." Santana voice was lost as her breathing became rapid, her eyes watering as she looked at Brittany pleadingly. It was like she couldn't get air into her lungs and a feeling of dread filled Santana's chest.

"What?" Brittany asked and the gasped, "Oh my god Santana!" Santana heard Brittany cry out to her as she took a stumbling step backwards. She could hear Brittany calling her name again and she felt the grasp she had on her arms tighten as she attempted to keep her upright. She could see Brittany's face turn pale as she tried to pull her towards her.

Then Santana couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own breathing and the rapid painful pounding of her heart in her chest. Her body was trembling and Santana felt terror fill her as she could feel the sensation of pins and needles in her hands. She could see the people surrounding her and she could see their mouths moving. She was even absently aware of a presence to her right and being lowered to the ground as her breathing started to get increasingly difficult and erratic, her vision started to get hazy. Feeling panicked, Santana brought a hand to her chest, clutching at her sweatshirt desperately. She could see Brittany frowning above her, her mouth moving rapidly, forming words Santana couldn't hear as tears slipped from her eyes and fell upon her own cheeks.

She wanted to reach up and tell Brittany it was ok, she wanted to wipe the tears away. But she couldn't. She could no nothing but worry; she knew something was terribly wrong as she felt an intense pain in her chest. Her eyes started to water as her mind fumbled for an explanation. She wanted to cry out at the injustice of what was happening. She had stopped drinking, stopped smoking, she had even found something worth living for, and now it could be taken away from her in a painful instant. It wasn't fair that this could be happening her, again.

She felt hands upon her face and her eyes were filled with a vision of blonde and blue before soft lips met her own briefly. Santana found her vision narrowing and she lost track of everything as her world disappeared into a swirling sea of black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review if you like this. Oh and hope everyone has a great time over the holidays!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, this part took longer than I expected. It was quite difficult to write in parts. There are lots of reveals ahead and I wanted to make sure I did this right, hence the extra time. Do not worry; I will not abandon this fic! If anyone has any questions just PM me for an update. I am always happy to answer any questions and give updates to where I am at with the upcoming parts.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews last time. I read each and every one and enjoyed them immensely. Thanks again for adding me and the story to your alerts and favourites.

Thanks to Kirsteen, who always make these chapters so much better than if I just released them without her.

Just a small note. I have no medical training, so everything comes from a little research and what I have gathered from movies and television over the years. So please excuse any mistakes.

Anyway on with the part, and as always enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

This was not what Brittany had envisioned happening today. Oh she had thought about holding Santana's hand, but not while the other woman lay unconscious on the floor. Sucking her lips into her mouth, Brittany desperately tried to stave off the fresh wave of tears that threatened to slip from her eyes with each passing moment.

She felt like her heart was going to explode as she stared at the woman who was before her. Santana's breathing was shallow, and so was Brittany's. Her mind stubbornly told her that everything was going to be ok, even though parts of her had some serious doubts. She closed her eyes tightly as she desperately prayed for Santana to open her eyes so she could gaze into their depths and forget all about everything that had happened in the past hour. She desperately wanted to turn back time to the moment just after they kissed. She wanted to tell Santana to go wait in her car, grab Olivia and run far away from here. But as her eyes moved back and forth behind her eyelids, nothing of the sort happened. In fact, something much less pleasant took place, the events that drew her to this moment started to play out before her. Brittany willed it to stop, but it wouldn't. Every moment played out before her like some macabre old black and white movie and Brittany could do nothing but watch on, helpless, like the first time.

It had all happened so suddenly, there had been no warning that anything was amiss. Well nothing she had picked up on, and Brittany chastised herself for being so stupid in not noticing Santana was ill. She was a mother, it was supposed to be second nature to her to pick up on things like that. She had noticed that Santana was a little pale, but she just thought it had been exhaustion; she had been tired just watching her entertain all of Olivia's friends' questions.

Still, she had seen nothing amiss, and as a result done nothing to help. Brittany bit her lip as she thought about how this was probably all her fault. Arguing with her mom in front of Santana was foolish and downright childish. She had lost control of the situation and she had lost part of herself. Closing her eyes briefly, Brittany couldn't help but feel that what happened could have contributed to what was wrong with Santana. She knew it was counterproductive, but she couldn't help but wonder if Santana would have been ok had she just ignored her mom or just walked away. If she hadn't fought back, then maybe she would be holding Santana in her arms as they exchanged sweet kisses instead of sitting on the hard ground holding Santana's cold and clammy hand.

Sighing to herself, Brittany opened her eyes and looked at the woman in question. She knew if she mentioned her thoughts to anyone they would tell her she was reading too much into it, that she had done nothing wrong, but Brittany couldn't help how her mind was processing her thoughts. One minute she had found herself standing arguing with her mom about her suitors, wishing she could be somewhere else - anywhere else - at that moment. Then Santana had appeared like a guardian angel, offering her help, offering her a shoulder to lean on and an opportunity to escape. Then everything had turned on its head; her mom had turned on Santana and minutes later the smaller brunette had been falling into her, begging her for help.

Even though she desperately didn't want to, Brittany could easily recall the overwhelming and paralysing fear that had seized her chest at that very moment. She could recall with perfect clarity how for several horrifying seconds everything around her had seem to fade as her world had zeroed in on Santana. She clearly recalled screaming out the Santana's name as she begged for her to stay with her, to stay awake and keep looking into her eyes and talking to her. Her desperate plea still rang in her ears, but so did Santana's desperation and fear as she had slumped in her arms. She could still hear the way Santana's breathing had been so wild. Brittany would swear that she could still feel the beat of the other woman's heart as it had thundered erratically within her chest. Brittany had known instantly that something had been wrong with Santana, something very serious, but what caused her fear to increase was the fact that she knew Santana knew that too. Whatever it was, it scared the hell out of the other woman, to the point that she would beg for paramedics.

Shaking her head, Brittany tried to calm her own heartbeat. It was taking everything in her not to breakdown completely. Santana needed her to be strong, she needed her to stay with her. Even so, the situation got the better of her and Brittany couldn't help the tears that finally escaped from her eyes.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Brittany looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes so similar to her own. Her mom was looking at her with concern and despite what had just been said between them, and the swirling pit of anger in her stomach, Brittany desperately sought comfort within their depths. Her mom was always there for her, through everything and right now Brittany needed her.

"Mom," Brittany cried as she felt the hand squeeze her shoulder harder and it tried to imbue her with strength.

Brittany felt her mom shift her position and hands cupped her face and pulled it to the side. Looking into her mom's eyes Brittany could see her own fear reflected within their depths along with a good dose of remorse. It helped lessen her anger slightly, and she knew she should be happy that her mom at least felt bad, but at that very moment Brittany just didn't care about anything other than the woman in her arms.

"Honey, everything is going to be ok," Patricia told Brittany confidently as she brushed a piece of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Don't say that! You don't know what's going to happen!" Brittany spat back, shaking her head along with her words. There was no way her mom could know that. Brittany desperately wanted to believe her, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to cling to false hope. It would just make things worse in the long run if something bad happened.

"You're right, I don't, but it's better to think positive than to think the worst." Brittany looked at her mom for a moment after she had spoken and then tried to pull her face from her hands. Her mom wouldn't let her move, however, and Brittany's eyes sparked with anger she opened her mouth to tell her mom to let go, but the older woman just glared at her

"You told me you like this girl," Patricia said, causing Brittany to bite her tongue to stave off the harsh words that were threatening to spill forward. She always tried to hold back from talking back to her mom out of respect for her, but today she had pushed her too far. However she wouldn't do it again, because her mom had crossed a line, and Brittany refused to allow her anger to overwhelm her again. Santana had heard enough from the pair of them, she didn't need to hear more. Brittany didn't care if she could understand her or not, that wasn't the point.

"I do," Brittany ground out, angry that her mom would dispute something she had told her when Santana was in such a state.

"Well then, don't give up on her. You need to stay strong Brittany," Patricia said, her words once again causing Brittany's anger to subside for the time being.

"She just…" Brittany mumbled looking back down at Santana as her mother's grip on her face loosened into nothing more than a gentle caress.

Santana looked deathly pale, her full lips were dull, their usual bright and deep red colour absent. They were parted slightly and Brittany was thankful that her breathing had calmed for now, but she knew that the lull was probably due to Santana being unconscious. Her beautiful eyes were closed, but the lids were dark and shiny looking - almost bruised. Santana's forehead was spotted with perspiration, making it slick and causing some of the hair that was splayed over her forehead to stick to the damp and pale skin. Brittany wanted to move it, but she was afraid to do anything that would make things worse, even though she knew it was an irrational thought; moving a few strands of hair would do nothing. Instead, she just tightened her grip on Santana's hand and desperately prayed that the other woman would open her eyes and smile at her, letting her know that she was fine, that everything would be good.

"Brittany, look at me," Patricia said firmly and Brittany felt her mom's hand cup her chin and turn her head towards her once more "We need to get her into the recovery position."

"Recovery position?" Brittany echoed, her brow creasing with each word. "That's not necessary is it?" She knew what that meant, but she didn't really want to accept the reality.

"I hope not, Brittany, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Allison is calling the paramedics." Brittany briefly looked around for her sister when her mom spoke her name. She found her a foot or so away talking rapidly, but calmly into her phone. Allison had taken Santana's pulse and had made sure she was breathing before she had grabbed her phone to call for help. Her head was moving up and down as her eyes were firmly fixed on Santana as she explained things that Brittany at the moment couldn't comprehend.

"But she was fine…" Brittany mumbled as she stared helplessly at Santana's limp body once more. It was frozen, stuck in the same position that it had fallen.

She was still holding onto the hope that Santana had just fainted, that she would wake up any second and would be ok. She would laugh at her for being so silly and kiss her gently for being so protective. The moment the thought entered her head Brittany knew it was stupid; she remembered how Santana had begged for her to call for an ambulance. It took everything she had not to sob uncontrollably when the memory of Santana's pain filled face flashed before her eyes. Brittany knew that her mom was right, that they had to get Santana into the recovery position, she had seen enough ER and Grey's Anatomy to know that it was needed so that nothing happened to her. However, Brittany didn't know how to do that and her heart started to thud in her chest again as she looked up at her mom pleadingly.

"Brittany let go of her hand…" Patricia said softly causing Brittany to shake her head, blonde hair whipping around her shoulders with the movement.

"I don't want to, she needs me," Brittany said as she cut her mom off. She couldn't let go, Santana needed to feel her, to know she was with her, know that she wasn't alone in all this.

"Brittany…" Patricia started again only to stop when a shadow fell over them.

Brittany looked up and her eyes shone with unshed tears as her sister smiled down at her sadly.

"They are on their way," Alison said breathlessly as she dropped to her knees in front of Brittany and their mom.

"How long?" Patricia asked as she ran a hand nervously through her hair, her other hand rubbing up and down Brittany's back, offering what little comfort she could.

"Fifteen minutes, twenty max," Allison said with an absent shrug. Brittany watched on silently as Allison lifted the phone to her ear and started talking again as she took Santana's pulse once more and started to manoeuvre various parts of Santana's body.

"Do you want me to go wait on the street for them?" Artie suddenly asked, reminding Brittany that he was still there. Brittany didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him. She didn't care about him, he wasn't important at the moment, but she was grateful for his offer of help.

"Would you, Artie? That would be great," Patricia said as she looked towards the man who was watching on awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll show them the way when they get here," Artie said as he started to manoeuvre his wheelchair towards the front of the house.

"Thanks," Patricia said faintly, and out of the corner of her eye Brittany saw her offer the man a small smile before she turned her attention back to her. "Brittany, move back for me and let Allison get Santana settled until the paramedics get here. She has to make sure Santana is breathing…"

"She is breathing! I can see her chest moving," Brittany cried, rebelling at the prospect that Santana wasn't drawing air into her lungs. "Allison told me she was breathing before she called the paramedics."

"Ok," Patricia said holding her hands up in a placating manner. "She is breathing, but you don't want her to choke or something. So please let Allison do this, Brittany, she knows what she's doing."

"Britt, Mom's right. Remember all those first aid courses I had to go on when I first opened the gallery? Well I passed them all with flying colours, I can do this."

Brittany nodded slowly and watched on as Allison dropped her gaze as soon as she had her permission. She wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to the person on the phone helping her out, but Brittany was grateful when her sister started to explain everything she was doing.

She watched on silently as Allison checked on Santana's breathing and pulled at the neck of her sweater a little so her breathing wasn't restricted. She checked Santana's pulse again and told her that they had to do it every five minutes until the paramedics arrived.

Brittany watched on like a hawk as Allison pushed Santana onto her side, so that she wouldn't choke on her own bodily fluids or anything. Allie had pushed up Santana's right leg and then lifted it so it rested over her left. She did the same with her arms and then tilted her head slightly. Brittany found herself holding back her sobs as she explained that the mouth was positioned downward and that the chin is well up to keep the throat open, so that anything can drain from it if necessary. Brittany hated to think about what things her sister was talking about, so instead she shuffled forward the moment her sister nodded that it was ok for her to do so and once again grasped Santana's hand.

Brittany wasn't sure how long she sat holding Santana's hand as she prayed to anyone who would listen to please help the other woman, help her come back to her. It felt like an eternity, but she knew in all likelihood it was only a few minutes or so. It seemed her prayers were answered when she was shocked back into the present by a heavy bag landing just to the left of her position. Someone started to pull her away from Santana while another person untangled her fingers from those of Santana's. Brittany wanted to protest but she held back as she realised it was her mom and sister who had pulled her up from the floor. Their arms remained locked with her own, and anything Brittany might had said was halted when a flash of a badge, white and blue embroidered onto a navy blue t-shirt flooded her vision.

"So, who do we have here?" the EMT asked as his partner gently pulled up Santana's bruised eyelids and shone the light he kept in his pocket in her eyes.

"I'm Allison and her name is Santana," Allison answered when Brittany could do nothing but stare at what was happening before her.

"Ok, thanks, Allison," The taller of the two paramedics said before the man nodded to his partner to start removing equipment from the bag he had brought with him. "Santana, can you hear me? My name is Joel and this is my partner, Stan. We are just going to take a look at you so we can determine what's wrong."

Santana didn't respond and Brittany bit her lip to force back the sob that threatened to escape her throat. She so badly wanted Santana to answer the man. Tell him to stop shining that dumb light in her eyes and to take his hands off her, that she was ok, or say that she would be ok.

"Can you tell me what happened and how long Santana has been like this for?" Joel asked as he looked up from his inspection of Santana.

"She just collapsed, I'm not sure why. She did mention calling an ambulance before she lost consciousness, that was about fifteen minutes ago," Allison said and Brittany found herself nodding along with her sister's words, unable to express it verbally.

"Do you happen to know if she had any history of incidents like this?" the paramedic inquired as he looked from her to Allison and back again.

"Brittany?" Allison said as she looked towards her sister for answers.

"No…I… don't know…" Brittany stumbled over her words because she realised that beyond a few obvious things, she really didn't know anything about Santana. Swallowing hard past the lump in her throat, Brittany looked at Santana and suddenly realised that if this was bad then she would never know a lot of things about Santana.

A hand squeezed her arm and Brittany looked towards her sister who smiled at her and then answered. "We haven't known her that long, so…"

"That's ok, we are just gonna check over a few things… then we will get her prepped for travel and get her to the hospital." The taller of the two paramedics who had been talking to them smiled briefly and then focused his attention on the woman lying on the ground.

Brittany was vaguely aware of them talking amongst themselves; their words both strange and familiar. She was also conscious of her sister and mother squeezing her arms every time they uttered some question towards them and then talked to the unconscious Santana as they tried to rouse her.

As the two men worked on Santana, finding out what was wrong with her, Brittany silently watched on. It didn't take them long to come to some sort of diagnosis and eventually one of the paramedics stood after a short time, shifting his position so that he stood hovering over Santana's head. After a few moments of checking vitals and other stuff, the paramedics started fiddling with the collapsible stretcher they had brought with them. Within seconds they had lifted Santana on to the gurney. It was a relatively short and uncomplicated manoeuvre and it wasn't long before the two men had Santana comfortable strapped to the stretcher with an oxygen mask over her face and were pointing towards the front of the house as they raised it to its full height. The picked up their stuff and the gurney started to move.

Brittany couldn't help but think about how small and frail Santana looked strapped down to the yellow and black collapsible stretcher as she followed closely behind the two men. She felt herself quicken her pace as they manoeuvred Santana around the garden path.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brittany asked as she drew level with the paramedics, finally finding her voice as they got to the ambulance and started to open the back doors.

The two EMT's separated as one climbed into the back of the ambulance and Joel, who had taken charge and who had been talking to Allison, turned towards her briefly before he pushed the gurney towards the back of the vehicle. The front of the gurney collapsed as the stretcher slid into the back of the vehicle and the guy inside instantly set about securing it in position.

Joel turned towards her fully after a few seconds and Brittany looked him dead in the eye. "We need to get her to hospital to check her over."

"You didn't answer my question," Brittany said with a small frown. She wanted to know what was wrong with Santana. She doubted they would tell her as she wasn't family or next of kin, but it didn't hurt to ask.

The EMT hesitated for a second as he closed one of the doors of the ambulance and secured it in position. "Your friend has had a pretty tough time and she needs to be checked over by a doctor to make sure we haven't missed anything."

"Is it ok if she rides along with you?" Allison suddenly asked as Brittany opened her mouth to point out that he had avoided her question again.

The EMT smiled briefly and nodded. "You can sit up front with Stan," he said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance and closed the door, blocking off their view as he joined his partner in hooking up Santana to all kinds of machines.

"Thanks," Brittany breathed out and then stopped as she looked around, unsure what she should take with her. Before she could panic, two hands grasped her upper arms and Brittany found her sister's face filling her view. "Just go, I'll follow right along and find you when I get there."

"I can't just leave Olivia – god, she must be terrified. I have to make sure she's ok," Brittany said, alarmed, as she looked back towards the house. It looked quiet and she wondered if Olivia had seen anything. Especially Santana collapsing. Her daughter adored the other woman and she knew that seeing Santana like that would hurt her little girl just as much as it had hurt her. She hoped against hope that Olivia didn't know what was going on, but she knew how unlikely that was. Olivia was intelligent and observant; she always wanted to know about everything going on around her. It was a given she would have heard the sirens, and possibly seen the ambulance, depending where she was in the house. She would been wondered what was happening.

"Brian has Olivia," Allison told Brittany as she briefly looked back towards their mom, who had followed them from the back yard. "I don't think she saw anything and Mom will deal with it if she did."

"Olivia will be fine, Brittany." Patricia chimed in to reassure Brittany that Olivia would be well taken care off in her absence.

"I…" Brittany hesitated, torn between leaving her daughter and going with Santana. She knew her daughter would need her, she knew she would be upset, possibly inconsolable, but at the moment she knew Santana needed her more.

"Britt, just go, you don't have time for this. I'll take care of everything." Brittany nodded at her sister's words and shot her a look of gratitude as she made her way towards the ambulance. Stan, the guy she was riding up front with, had just climbed into the front from the back so Brittany knew it was time to go.

"What's the name of Santana's house keeper?" Allison suddenly sounded, halting Brittany as she started to open the door to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Emma; why?" Brittany answered absently slightly puzzled and annoyed that her sister was halting her progress as she turned back towards her sister.

"I need to find out some personal details… look don't worry about that, just go with her and I'll be right behind you. You stay with her, ok. Take my phone, I'll grab Brian's and call you when I am on my way."

"Allison… thank you," Brittany said sincerely as she accepted Allison's cell with a nod, then she scrambled into the passenger side of the vehicle. She looked briefly out of the window towards her sister and her mom who were watching them pull away from the kerb, before she shifted her position and looked towards the back of the ambulance that held the still body of Santana.

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply, Brittany ran her eyes over Santana's sleeping form once again. The last two hours had been some of the most terrifying of Brittany's life. They were right up there with when her waters had broken while pregnant with Olivia. Brittany remembered that fear acutely and it had been paralysing.<p>

The doctors wouldn't tell her much about what was happening with Santana, all she had managed to get from a few nurses was that the other woman was stable and that they would get a doctor to come talk to her when they were free. Even when Allison had arrived, out of breath, holding three phones and brandishing threats of lawsuits if someone didn't get them some actual information, it hadn't worked.

Still, Brittany was glad for her sister's company, even if she was a little brash at times. The younger woman had helped to distract her, even when her mind had been filled with thoughts of Santana, Her sister's sarcastic and humorous comments about some of the other people around them and the god awful coffee they had gotten from one of the vending machines had helped lift her spirits a little while they had waited.

Brittany could easily recall the events of a few hours ago. She could still clearly feel how her mood, had taken a turn for the worse when the doors to the emergency room outside of which they stood opened. A sight she had not been prepared for appeared and had caused Brittany to burst into tears. She had known the minute she looked up that the person on the gurney was Santana. She had risen instantly and took in all she could. She looked no better than when she had left the ambulance. Her skin had still been deathly pale and her hair mussed and still slicked with sweat. The only obvious difference was that an IV had been attached to her arm to offer her much needed fluids, but that made Brittany worry all the more.

An orderly had been wheeling her when a young woman in scrubs that had been following behind looking at a clipboard looked at her briefly before telling the man to head for another part of the hospital where someone was waiting for them. The moment she had started sobbing and calling out of Santana's name the young doctor had looked at her again startled by her actions.

Allison had taken over at that point, introducing them to the doctor and pointing out that they had been waiting for a while for news of Santana. The doctor had looked hesitant about giving them any information upon learning they were just friends, but Brittany was grateful when the other woman took time to ease her fears and tell them that Santana was currently stable with a confident and reassuring smile.

She had refused to give them details and had told them that Santana's care had been transferred to a colleague of hers. All they had managed to get out of the woman had been that Santana had suffered a very traumatic experience and that they were just waiting for her to wake up now so that they could assess her condition properly.

At those words, Brittany had felt her heart flood with a mixture of relief and trepidation. She had been expecting the doctor to tell her that Santana had suffered a heart attack or something equally as bad, but she hadn't, The words she had used have been vague, while still frightening, they were far better than any diagnosis she had been making herself. She had started to ask about some detail but the doctor's beeper had gone off and she had once again gone on about how she couldn't give her any details in regard to Santana's condition, but she was sure she would be fine. Brittany had thanked the doctor as the woman had headed back into the emergency room but not before she had been kind enough to tell them where Santana was going and how they could find her.

It hadn't taken them too long to find the section of the hospital Santana had been transferred to. Getting access to the woman before her had been were the questions had arisen. Brittany had found herself at a loss when the nurses on duty had been hesitant in allowing them access to the other woman. It was pretty obvious that they weren't related.

Brittany had Allison to thank for her current position, seated at Santana's side. Her sister had managed to charm her way around the head nurse and his rules. At any other time, Brittany knew she would have admonished her sister for her behaviour, but the moment she had set eyes upon Santana she had been glad that she had done it.

The hospital staff had gotten Santana comfortable upon the bed in the room by the time they had arrived. There had only been a few nurses in the room, fiddling with wires and scribbling information upon the clip board at the bottom of the bed. Brittany hadn't paid them much attention, her sole focus had been fixed upon Santana. The other woman had looked so small and fragile in the large bed. The machines she was connected to bleeped and changed every few seconds and Brittany had felt tears threatening to fall once again. The instant she drew close it had taken everything in her not to collapse upon the other woman in relief and thank her and any god she could for the fact that she was still here with her.

From the moment Santana had slumped into her arms, Brittany had been praying that she would be ok. Yet, despite that, she had tried to prepare herself for the worst. She knew that Santana was young, but she also knew that bad things happened to young people too, and it was quite possible Santana was one of those. However, at that moment she was glad that she had been proven wrong by some force.

Swallowing hard, Brittany reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from Santana's forehead. As she pulled her hand back from Santana's forehead, Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth. For the millionth time since Allison had shoved a chair towards her she found herself praying that Santana would open her eyes. The woman had yet to stir. Her breathing was strong and deep and that gave Brittany hope that she would be ok, but she longed for the moment when the other woman would awaken and tell her that fact herself.

* * *

><p>The first thought that entered Santana's head when her mind floated out of the sea of black was 'what the fuck was going on?' She felt like shit and she couldn't move. She briefly wondered if she was dead but then her brain registered a wave of pain and she quickly scrapped that thought. Alive and in agony and fucked, but clearly alive. It was enough to make her wish she was dead. At that very moment, kicking back in hell with a bunch of creepy dudes with red skin and forked tongues roasting her Great-Aunt Daria on a spit sounded like it was a better prospect than being immobile and in agony.<p>

She didn't know where she was and she had no idea how she got there. She could smell disinfectant and plastic. There was something else lingering in the background, a scent she recognised, a smell she knew and that she wanted to encase her, but she couldn't distinguish it from the other overpowering odours. She knew it was important but Santana couldn't focus on it. All she could focus on was the pain and darkness that was so inviting to her. The darkness was sucking her down again. Calling her back into its depths. Not having the strength to resist, Santana allowed her mind to sink back into the abyss of inky black.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't sure how long she was out for, but the second time her mind floated into consciousness she found herself much more aware of her surroundings. Despite the hazy fog that her brain was encased in, she could instantly recognise that she was lying down, somewhere soft and dry, and obviously a bed. The smells she had recognised before assaulted her senses once more but Santana found herself pushing them to one side for the time being to be analysed later.<p>

Other things were a hell of a lot more pressing, like the pain in her chest and the one at the back of her skull. Forcing her mind to focus, Santana made herself take stock of everything that she could feel. The main sensation was pain, but through the pain there were other factors settling in her mind. The pain in her chest was making it hard to breathe for starters; Santana felt like Dumbo had taken a seat on her ribcage and had decided to stayed there, causing her lungs to burn every time she took in oxygen.

But it wasn't just her chest that was causing her concern; no, everywhere on her body seemed to be screaming out for attention. Her legs, arms, feet and hands, even her fingers and toes ached and tingled while they experienced little flashes of cramp-like pains. The pain in her skull came in a close second to the agony in her chest. Her brain felt like it was trying to escape. It throbbed relentlessly and the pain seemed to radiate from the base of her skull and spread out rapidly. It was like it was a living, breathing entity. It almost felt like a giant hand was slowly squeezing against each and every one of the billions of cells that made up the organ.

It wasn't helping her that no matter what she did, Santana found it impossible to open her eyes. It was like her lids had been weighted down. She couldn't even force the muscles in her cheeks to twitch, or her mouth to open. It was like she had no control over her body, destined to feel its fury and bathe in its displeasure. It was slightly disconcerting and if she hadn't been so exhausted Santana knew she would slip into full blown panic mode.

Trying to focus on anything other than her pain, how fucked up she felt and trying not to freak out, Santana became aware of a sensation that was engulfing one of her hands. Something was causing it to be warmer than the other one. Something soft was encasing it. Santana felt a small squeeze and she instantly registered that someone was holding her hand. Someone was with her, sitting beside her and caressing her hand. Even through the distracting pain she could feel the pad of a thumb as it ran gently over the surface of her skin, drawing circles in-between squeezes and gentle strokes, and it was nice. She rarely had actual physical interaction with anyone, and even though her mind was cycling through so many emotions Santana couldn't help but feel comforted by the contact.

Outside of the hand holding, Santana realised that she could hear voices. They were hushed, but still clearly definable as voices. She couldn't make them out and that concerned her. She wanted to know what they were saying, she wanted to open her eyes and gaze at whoever was holding her hand, she wanted to talk to them, tell them that she was in pain, that her chest hurt and her head felt like lead. More important, she wanted to tell them that them being with her was comforting, that she didn't feel so alone, but she couldn't. Something was stopping her and she just felt so tired.

Giving up, Santana allowed the gentle swipes of the thumb over her hand to sweep her away into the fog that was filling her mind once again and allowed the oblivion it brought to suck her back in and take away the pain once more.

* * *

><p>Looking away from Santana and their entwined hands for a moment, Brittany gazed at her sister and took in how tired she looked. Brittany knew she probably looked the same but she didn't care about herself at that moment, her focus was on Allison. There were dark smudges under her usually clear eyes, her clothes were rumpled and her once perfect ponytail was looking a little lacklustre. She was clearly trying to stifle a yawn. They had both been up late the day before, wrapping gifts and blowing up balloons and stuff. Then they had been up at the crack of dawn to prep food for Olivia's party. The added stress of the whole Santana situation had clearly taken its toll, and being the big sister, Brittany felt responsible for keeping her here with her.<p>

"You can head home if you want to, Allie," Brittany offered as she reached out her free hand and gave her sister's a gentle squeeze.

Allison looked towards her with a small scrutinizing frown and then shook her head.

"You look ruined, Allie," Brittany added in response to her sister's resistance.

"I'm fine," Allie quickly said before her lips quirked upwards slightly. "Trust me, compared to you I look great."

"Gee, thanks," Brittany huffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's little smirk.

Allison chuckled a little before her face turned serious again and she squeezed Brittany's hand back. "Look, I'm not leaving you here on your own, Britt, this place sucks."

"It's not that bad," Brittany offered with a shrug; she had been in worse medical facilities. This was state of the art, having gone through a regeneration period over the past five years. "They have just done it up."

"I just meant hospitals in general, they give me the creeps." Allison shuddered slightly and Brittany couldn't help the small smile that broke out upon her lips.

"Yeah, they are strange places." Brittany sighed, she knew her sister didn't really like hospitals, and it was another reason why she was offering her the opportunity to escape. She would be ok on her own until Santana woke up. Brittany was hopeful that would be soon, but she was prepared to wait however long it took.

"This room's pretty amazing though. Santana must have some kick ass health insurance," Allison said as she gazed around the room they were seated in.

"Emma must have sorted this out," Brittany noted as she gently stroked her finger tips over Santana's hand once more as she gazed at the woman. Some of her colour had come back and she was looking a little better than she had for the whole time they had been here.

Thinking about what her sister had just said, Brittany had to agree. Even though she had barely looked at the room, in all honestly, she knew it had to be expensive. It had all kinds of high tech gadgets and Allie had told her all about how it was a private room in one of the more secluded sections of the hospital. The room even had its own private shower room and a wall of mirror-tinted windows that over looked the park just across from the hospital. There was a large flat screen TV on one wall, bigger than the one Brittany had at home, and there was even a large sofa by the windows.

"I wonder how much this cost," Allison pondered out loud.

"Does it matter?" Brittany asked, her tone slightly biting. When Allison started, Brittany instantly felt guilty for having snapped. The whole argument with her mom had made her very touchy towards anything to do with Santana's wealth. It was clearly an expensive room, but then again, Brittany knew that for Santana money was no object. The woman was clearly rich and this just proved it, but she didn't care and she didn't see why her sister did.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Allison said, backtracking, while giving her sister a small remorse-filled smile. "Especially after all that crap mom was saying."

"She makes me so mad," Brittany ground out behind gritted teeth, her eyes not straying form Santana.

"I know," Allison said with a small sigh

"Why did she have to say all that stuff?" Brittany asked as she tore her gaze away from Santana and looked towards her sister. "What do I have to do to get her to stop treating me like a child? I can make my own god damn decisions; who I want to date and love with is none of her business."

"I know," Allison agreed softly, her eyebrows lifting the instant Brittany mentioned the word love.

"Why can't she just stay out of my life?" Brittany said, her tone beseeching. Her sister sighed once more and she locked eyes with Allison as she contemplated what she could say in response to her question.

"I'm not trying to defend her but I get where she is coming from," Brittany heard Allison start and watched as she held up her hand when she caught sight of her rolling her eyes as she opened her mouth to dispute that fact. She forced herself to stay quiet when her sister glared at her before she started speaking again. "She is overbearing and controlling. She's opinionated and she always thinks her way is best. She will always see us as her little girls, Brittany, that's not going to change. But she is that way for a reason; everything she does is only because she cares. We all care, Brittany, mom just has a different way of showing it than the rest of us do."

Brittany felt her shoulders slump slightly when she heard her sister's words. Their mom was a force of nature, she had provided everything for them after their dad had left them all high and dry. She had worked every hour god sent and had saved every penny she could so they could both follow their dreams. It had caused her to become a hard woman. She was focused and only wanted the best for them. Sometimes what she thought what the best wasn't what they wanted and it caused them to butt heads. That was the case that the moment; she had ignored her when she told her she wasn't interested in Artie, which wasn't something that was new if she was honest. But, by ignoring her wishes and disregarding her choices she had ignited something akin to outrage within Brittany. Causing a scene on Olivia's special day was just the cherry on the top of the cake and even though she knew it was partially her fault it was not something Brittany could forgive easily.

"I know, but she didn't have to do it in front of Olivia. She crossed a line today, Allie."

"Yeah, she did," Allison agreed with a nod of her head. "I think she realised that, Britt, you need to talk to her about this stuff, Brittany, and you need to do it when you're not so angry. Having another argument with her might end in you both to say things you don't mean and it will just make everything worse."

Brittany knew her sister was right. She shook her head to try and dislodge some of her anger and looked at her sister for a moment. "Why does she have to be such a…"

"Bitch?" Allie offered with a quirk of her lips.

"Allie!" Brittany said with a small laugh. It was the word she had omitted but she didn't expect her sister to fill in the blank.

"What? She totally is at times, Britt," Allison said with a pointed look.

"You still shouldn't say it." Laughing despite her frustration, Brittany had to agree with her sister their mom was a bitch at times. But she was still their mom, and despite her flaws and her overbearing nature she loved her and everything she did for her. Shaking her head Brittany stared at Allison for a while and then smiled at her. "I shouldn't have snapped at you before."

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Allison said, waving off Brittany's words.

"I just wish she would just wake up," Brittany mumbled as she focused her attention on Santana again.

"She will, Britt," Allison said firmly and Brittany took comfort in her sister's conviction along with the arm that wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"You sound so sure," Brittany mumbled as she tilted her head and laid it against her sister's.

Brittany felt Allison sigh at her words and she knew she sister was struggling to come up with some words that would reassure her that everything would be fine.

"That little doctor told you that she needed rest, her body is just recuperating from what it experienced," Allie said confidently and Brittany nodded in acknowledgement of the words the doctor had delivered to them earlier. They were non-descript and vague, but they weren't all doom and gloom.

"You're right," Brittany said with a nod.

"Aren't I always?" Allie laughed and Brittany shoved her sister slightly and earned a chuckle.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany trying to take heart in her sister's words. However, until Santana opened her eyes and told her with her own words that she was going to be ok, then she would always be waiting and worrying.

* * *

><p>The third time that Santana fought herself to consciousness was the first time she managed to fight her way through the hazy fog that had been pinning her down. It was the first time the pain had been manageable and she was able to ignore it long enough to force her eyes open for a second or two. As it turned out, forcing her eyes open was a mistake. Santana released an almost silent groan as the light surrounding her, even though dull, stabbed at her sensitive eyes. She barely got the eyelids to flicker fully open before she found herself slamming them shut.<p>

With her eyes closed once more, Santana took a deep breath to recuperate for another try at opening them. As she gathered her strength, Santana took stock of her condition once more. She was still in pain, but it didn't feel as bad as the last time she had managed to get hold of herself. She briefly wondered where the hell she was as she also tried to recall how she got wherever she was in the first place. A small crease appeared upon her brow as she racked her brain for any incident that could have caused her to be radiating agony. She didn't remember much, just flashes of things if she really concentrated. She recalled that she had been with Brittany at Olivia's birthday party. She remembered with fondness that the gift she had brought the little girl had been well received. She remembered kids and some guy in a wheelchair asking her questions. Then she remembered raised voices and after that there was nothing, nothing but the memory of coming to in pain.

As she desperately tried to recall what had happened to her, Santana once again became aware of soft voices coming somewhere from her right. She knew she had heard them before, but unlike last time, now she could tell that they were female, and that there were two of them. The hand that she remembered holding her own was still there and was continuing to offer her gentle squeezes. Santana desperately wanted to know who was holding onto her and speaking in such soft tones, keeping her anchored.

Fighting against herself, Santana forced her eyes opened once more. The light returned and so did the pain it caused, but Santana pushed herself through it. Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus on keeping her eyes open for more than a few seconds. They watered in protest and took a few seconds and a few more blinks before they cleared slightly. A short time passed and Santana managed to force her head to turn slightly towards the direction of the voices and her mystery hand-holding lady.

Santana found her vision blurry; the instant a form swam into view she blinked a few more times and felt moisture that had gathered in her eyes escape. A lazy tear slid down the side of her cheek as a face framed by blonde hair become clearer. Despite the pain in her chest, Santana felt her heart beat a little faster as she recognised who was seated beside her.

Brittany. The name floated around Santana's head as she looked at the woman before her. She couldn't help the joy and relief she felt at seeing that face. Blue eyes were staring down at their joined hands and Santana's heart ached when she caught sight of the drying tracks of tears on the face of the blonde woman. She wanted to wipe them away the second she saw them and would have if Brittany didn't have a vice like grip on her hand. It was like she was afraid she would disappear; considering her position, Santana knew the hold was probably justified.

Taking in the other woman once more, Santana could see that her hair was mussed, her mascara a little smudged, and her eyes red and puffy in places, but even so, Santana thought she had never looked more beautiful. She was certain this was the best sight she had ever woken up to. It was clear to anyone looking at the same scene she was that Brittany was emotionally drained and on the edge. Santana could tell that she was desperately waiting for some sort of response from her and she felt the need to please her. She wanted to see those blue eyes look at her. She wanted to see them filled with joy, not pain and heartache that she could see filling them.

Poking her tongue out, Santana moistened her lips before she opened her mouth to try and gain the other woman's attention.

"Britt…" was all Santana managed to croak out through her dry throat before she coughed and a stabbing pain shot across her chest. Santana regretted the attempt to speak for all of two seconds before Brittany's eyes met her own, filled to the brim with hope and shock.

Santana forced her eyes to remain open for a moment or two, soaking up everything that was Brittany before she gave in. Squeezing them shut, she desperately pressed the hand Brittany wasn't holding to the middle of her chest as she willed oxygen into her lungs. Breathing as deeply as she dared, Santana gritted her teeth against the burning sensation as the fresh oxygen made its way into her lungs, expanding them deeply. It took several breaths of air and a minute of waiting before Santana felt the agony fade to a manageable level.

"Santana?" A familiar voice called her name and Santana felt another hand tentatively touch her cheek. She turned her head into the touch as the warm appendage gently stroked at her skin, and the scent that was all Brittany invaded her senses.

A sob filled the air and Santana felt her eyes flicker open to lock with Brittany's. "Oh my god, Santana… Santana, you're awake."

Santana desperately wanted to comfort Brittany and to tell her not to cry, that she didn't have to cry, that she was fine. But her recent introduction of pain via a coughing fit stopped her and instead Santana nodded her head in answer.

"Allie, she's awake, oh my god…" Santana felt liquid splash onto the hand Brittany was holding and she felt her own eyes filled to the brim with tears. A few more tears escaped from the corners of Brittany's eyes and fell onto her hand as she watched on helpless.

"Don't cry…" Santana whispered as she lifted the hand from her chest and pressed it into the side of Brittany's face. Brittany pressed her face into the touch and Santana watched as her eyes slid shut and as she sucked her lips into her mouth and she fought back a heavy sob.

"I'm sorry," Santana offered; she knew that it was her fault that Brittany was like this and she desperately wanted to take her pain way. She wasn't sure how she could do that so she just offered Brittany what comfort she could and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

"No, don't apologise," Brittany said and Santana felt her hand cover her own and press it more firmly into her cheek. "I'm so glad that you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

Santana shook her head in response to Brittany's question. She had no solid idea of what had happened. It was pretty obvious that she was in a hospital room. The uncomfortable bed and the beeping coming from machines she didn't care to see were dead give always. The instant she began to think about that, Santana felt panic fill her chest as she recalled what happened last time she had been laid up like this. That had been a very dark time in her life and she still couldn't recall what had happened that day. All she knew was that she had suffered a heart attack and she was extremely luck to still be alive.

Santana felt her chest heave again and she desperately fought off wanting to cough as she tried to calm herself down. She knew having a panic attack on top of whatever had happened to her wasn't a good idea, but Santana couldn't help the way her breathing deepened and her heart started to hammer in her chest. Suddenly, both Brittany and her hands where gone and something was pressing at her lips insistently.

Brittany's voice was soft in her ear, gently coaxing her to stay calm and Santana felt herself latching onto her. Brittany's bright blue eyes were wide and she was smiling at her gently as she angled a straw towards her mouth.

"Here, have some water, it'll help," Brittany insisted. Santana found herself obeying the command and opened her mouth to accept the straw and draw a small amount of the offered liquid into her mouth. "Small sips, don't drink too much, Santana, you might get sick or choke."

Santana tried to shoot Brittany a small glare for adding the last bit, but she knew the other woman only meant well, so she followed Brittany's instructions as best she could. But the cool liquid tasted so good and she just wanted more. Her draughts became stronger and the amounts of liquid she was drawing became larger. The straw was removed and Santana looked up at Brittany and saw the other woman looking at her with a small apologetic smile. Santana answered with one of her own as she took another calming breath and willed her heart to beat at a more manageable pace.

A throat cleared and Santana lazily trailed her gaze from Brittany to the person standing to her right. She instantly recognised the face turned towards Brittany. She missed the first part of the conversation they were having, but she managed to focus just as Allison, Brittany's younger sister started talking again.

"I'm gonna go and grab a doctor and tell them that Santana's awake. Then I'm gonna get us some of that nasty hospital coffee I love so much," Allison said as she lifted her arm and placed her left hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Thanks, Allie," Brittany breathed as Santana watched her turn her attention back to her.

"No problem, Britt. Good to see you're awake, Santana, you gave us all one hell of a fright," Allison said and Santana found their eyes locking as the younger woman smiled at her. Santana found herself returning the smile and giving the other woman a small nod. With that Allison gave Brittany's shoulder squeeze before she made her way out of the room.

The door softly clicked shut after a few moments and Santana found her eyes locked with Brittany's once more. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the woman who inspired such strong emotions with in her. Santana lifted her hand again and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Brittany's ear. She went to drop her hand back to her chest, but before she could, Brittany clasped it between both of her hands and brought the back of her fingers to her lips. Santana felt her breath catch in her throat as Brittany lowered their entwined hands and leaned forward and pressed the gentlest kisses to her lips.

Santana lost herself as Brittany began to invade all her senses. She could still smell the perfume that she had applied this morning, but it had given way over the day to something that was uniquely Brittany. The lips moved against her own and Santana found herself responding, caressing them, never wanting the softness to leave her own. She wanted to drown in Brittany and she would have if she hadn't felt wetness against her cheeks. As the other woman pulled away her eyes were glistening with tears, giving away the depths of her emotions.

"Brittany…" Santana whispered quickly and tried to reach out once more but Brittany moved out of her grasp with a shake of her head. Santana could see her arm moving as she wiped frantically at her eyes, desperate to rid herself of the tears and evidence of her distress. Even though she wanted to jump up and pull Brittany back into her embrace, Santana knew it was best not to push the other woman to return to her. It was clear as she turned away from her that she was struggling with what whatever had happened to her, and it was clearly taking its toll.

"You scared me so much today, Santana," Santana heard Brittany mumble, her back still turned as she stared at the blank wall.

"What happened?" Santana asked quietly and apprehensively. Even though she was desperate to know what had taken place and how she had ended up here, Brittany's whole demeanour wasn't filling her with confidence.

"You collapsed," Brittany whispered brokenly as she dropped her head into her hands.

Santana couldn't see Brittany's face but she could hear the pain in those two raggedly spoken words. Brittany's shoulders were hunched and Santana could tell from their choppy movements that she was fighting off a round of tears.

Santana once again felt the desperate need to offer Brittany comfort and apologise for causing her pain. "I'm sorry," Santana said as she swallowed past the lump in her throat Brittany's words and actions had inspired.

"No… no it wasn't your fault," Brittany quickly explained as she spun round and moved closer to Santana.

"I'm still sorry," Santana said, apologising again as the words Brittany had just spoken echoed around her mind.

She had collapsed, but the main question was why? Why had she collapsed? What had happened to make her collapse? The pain in her chest was a great big fucking answer and one she was hoping wasn't what she thought it was. It was entirely possible that she had suffered another heart attack, but Santana didn't want to think about that for the time being. Instead something else entered her mind and made her gasp as she clutched at Brittany's hand desperately. "Did Olivia see?"

"No, she was inside, she didn't see anything," Brittany said with a shake of her head as she grasped Santana's hands within her own.

"Thank god," Santana whispered brokenly. She would have hated for Olivia to see her in a state other than healthy.

"She knows something happened though, but she's at home with my mom and Brian," Brittany quickly hastened to explain; Santana knew she must be able to read her distress.

"I'm so sorry, she must have been scared to death," Santana mused as she looked down at their joined hands.

She might not know Olivia as well as Brittany but she had gotten to know the little girl quite well over the time they had spent together. She was always eager to tell her about her hopes and dreams. She knew that the kid was strong willed and an adorable little menace, but she was also really sensitive. Also, Santana knew, even though she didn't really like to dwell on it, that Olivia looked up to her. Seeing or hearing about her being hurt would have upset her little friend. It was bad enough she had hurt Brittany, hurting Olivia made this whole situation unbearable.

"You don't need to apologise, you did nothing wrong," Brittany told Santana once again with a shake of her head before she elaborated on Olivia's state of mind. "She was a little scared, but I spoke to her on the phone she wants to come see you, to make sure that you are ok."

Santana was glad to hear that Olivia was doing well and that she wanted to come visit her. But if she was honest with herself, she didn't want Olivia to see her like this. She knew she must look like crap, and she still didn't know what was wrong with her. She could be in here for a while and with her track record it was possible that she had something serious wrong with her, something a kid shouldn't be exposed to. Still, she knew Olivia probably wanted to see her with her own eyes to confirm she was alive and well and Santana couldn't deny her that, she had already ruined her birthday. With that in mind she nodded her head and offered Brittany a small smile. "I'd like that."

Brittany smiled back and swore that she would let Olivia know that she was welcome to come see her when she next spoke to her.

"She's told me to tell you she gonna take real good care of Bonaparte for you. I don't know if you will get him back though, they are apparently camped out in her bedroom, stocked up on snacks and watching every Toy Story movie and short."

"Little traitor," Santana mumbled with a weak smile but it faded the instant she looked into the eyes of the woman before her. They had filled with tears once more and Brittany looked like she was on the verge of breaking down again. "Brittany, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were dying in my arms. I didn't know what to do, I just froze, holding you, begging you to wake up." As soon as the words left Brittany's lips, Santana felt herself pale.

Dying rang in her ears and she thought about how selfish she had been getting involved in Brittany's life. Sure, Mercedes had convinced her that life was short and that she had to take every possible opportunity it presented her to be happy, but she didn't really think she would have another heart attack again. She really didn't think that getting involved with Brittany and Olivia could have negative consequences, but now she was seeing that it was a distinct possibility.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany…I never thought something like this would happen again."

"Again?" Brittany asked, her brow creased as she tried to puzzle out what Santana was telling her. "So you've had something like this happen before? The doctors wouldn't tell us anything but you should have told me, I could have helped you."

"What did they say?" Santana echoed dumbly as her eyes glazed over with the implications of what Brittany was telling her.

"Not much, just that you needed rest and to recuperate." Brittany told Santana, who was sucking the simple words in further, filling in the blanks surrounding what had happened to her. Her mind almost short circuited when those words ricocheted around her brain. They were lacking so much detail. Santana was scared about the time that that detail was going to be delivered. However what Brittany had just told her was much more palatable than the two words she had been expecting to hear come from her mouth over the course of their conversation.

"They didn't tell you what happened?" Santana asked again, desperate for clarification. When Brittany nodded her head, Santana let out a shocked laugh. Her eyes squeezed shut and tears of frustration leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Santana, are you ok?" Brittany squeezed her hand and Santana could hear the concern in Brittany's tone. Santana was aware that laughing like a mad woman while in a hospital bed wasn't a great thing to do. Especially after someone had just told you about the fact that they didn't have a clue what was wrong with you, but it was serious enough that you passed out for quite some time, but Santana couldn't help it.

Santana opened her eyes and looked into Brittany's blue pair. "I don't know, Brittany."

"Santana, I was so worried and I still am, but the doctor told me you would be ok after so rest. What did you think was happening again?"

"I thought that I was having a…" Santana trailed off as her mouth became dry with every word she uttered. She desperately wanted to say the last two words but as she looked into Brittany's eyes, Santana felt like her tongue was a lead weight.

The door to the room swung open and Santana watched as Brittany turned away from her, her confession forgotten as squeaky footsteps echo around the room. A head of thick dark hair appeared into view and was quickly followed by a tall and slim body covered in dark navy blue scrubs.

"Miss Lopez?" The man called out as he looked directly at her, a large smile twisting his lips upwards, almost meeting his eyebrows Grinch style.

"Yes," Santana answered hesitantly, even though Brittany had told her that she was going to be fine. Seeing a doctor brought on a bout of anxiety.

Hi, I'm Doctor Bowie." The tall man greeted her as he walked through the door and took a place at the bottom of the bed. Santana ran her eyes over the guy that Allison had gone to fetch. He looked pretty young, but he also looked confident. His shoulders were set back and his arms were folded across his chest.

Santana just found herself watching as the doctor remove some sort of chart that hung at the bottom of her bed and nodded at whatever was written there. With the chart in hand he moved around the bed to the opposite side from Brittany, removed the pen from the pocket in his scrub top and clicked open the pen he held within his left hand.

"It's good to see you're wake and looking a little better than when you first came up here. I'd just like to check your vitals and run a few simple tests to check that everything is in good working order."

After he had finished talking, the doctor looked towards Brittany with a small smile and Santana felt Brittany started to pull away from her. Shooting the doctor a look that told him Brittany was going nowhere, Santana tightened her grip on the other woman's hand. "No, Brittany, you can stay."

"I don't want to intrude," Brittany mumbled hesitantly and Santana looked towards her just in time to see her look towards the doctor to make sure it was ok if she stayed for the exam.

"I have nothing to hide," Santana said firmly as she gazed into Brittany's eyes, telling her that she was more than ok with her knowing anything that the doctor had to tell her. It was time she stopped hiding what had happened to her. The whole situation surrounding her arrival back in Ohio was going to come out sooner or later and lying in this hospital bed made Santana realise she had probably waited too long to tell Brittany about certain aspects of her life.

Santana looked back at the doctor just in time to see him nod his head up and down and then turn his attention back to the chart he held. "Sure, I don't have a problem with that." He made a note of something as he spoke before he put the file on top of the cabinet next to her bed and removed the small torch he had in the pocket of his scrubs.

"Ok, I'll make this quick," The doctor said as he leaned over her and started shining the light in her eyes before returning his attention to her chart, scribbling notes on the paper it held. "Let's start with an easy question, Miss Lopez. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Santana replied smartly, only to receive a raised eyebrow and a smirk from the doctor and a frown of disapproval from Brittany.

"How about you try again and add in a bit of detail this time." The doctor chuckled while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I feel like I have been hit by a bulldozer, everything hurts, even breathing," Santana grumbled and released a heavy sigh. It was a true enough statement. Her body felt like it had been through the wringer. If that was what collapsing did to her body, Santana was all ready to tell her body to go fuck itself, because she wanted no part of it doing it again.

The doctor briefly flicked up his eyes and gave her another large smile. "That's understandable."

"What happened?" Santana asked, wanting confirmation of what Brittany had told her.

"I can't really give you a definite answer on that at the moment Miss Lopez. I have a few ideas, but until I have run more tests, I can't be sure and would hesitate to give you a diagnosis." the doctor said as he looked over the top of the clipboard, eyebrows raised as his attention focused on her.

"Bullshit." Santana glared at the doctor response as he hummed thought fully before he continued.

"Miss Lopez, I'm try to be as helpful as possible here," The doctor explained as he ran a hand through his hair. Seeing the look she was giving him, Santana found herself on the end of another one of the doctor's large grins. "It's possible that this incident was just a one off."

"And it's possible it's not. Then again without knowing what the fuck happened to me, I can't be sure." Santana added, sarcastically. As the words left her mouth, Santana heard a sharp intake of breath from her right and reached over with her left hand to pat Brittany's, which was wrapped around her other hand.

"So whatever happened could happen again?" Brittany asked, her voice catching. Santana saw a haunted look in Brittany's eyes. It was a look she had seen before, it was a look that Mercedes had worn when she had first woken up after having come through surgery. It was a look that was filled with worry and dread.

"Just spit out what you think happened to me." Santana demanded, as the doctor looked at her a small frown creasing his brow.

The doctor sighed deeply and then shook his head slightly before he gave in. "From what I have been told, and the results from the tests we have taken so far, I'd say that you suffered from syncope brought on by tachycardia."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brittany asked not understanding the words the doctor had spoken.

Santana however didn't have that luxury, she had studied medicine before she had quit to follow her dreams. She understood the words and she understood the implications that they brought. Any relief she felt at not having heart the words heart and attack were diminishing rapidly.

"In layman's terms it means a lost consciousness due to an abnormal and rapid change in heart rhythm. I am more inclined towards tachycardia, because I was told that you heart was racing prior to your collapse and shortly after, Miss Lopez. Tachycardia an abnormal rhythm generated in either the upper or lower chambers of the heart and the heart beats too quickly. It can be dangerous as there may not be enough time for it to fill with blood in between each heartbeat, which then decreases the amount of blood the heart can deliver to the body. However it seems that you were lucky this time Miss Lopez."

"Isn't she too young to have something like that?" Brittany asked quietly, and Santana wished she was right, but she knew from her time in Medical school that it could happen to anyone, just like her heart attack. In certain things age didn't matter.

"Tachycardia can occur at any age and lots of things can trigger it. To answer your earlier question Ms Pierce it is possible that Miss Lopez could suffer from another attack. Like I said earlier this is just a one of several theories that I have, until I run more tests I don't know for sure."

"Great," Santana groaned sarcastically as the doctor finished speaking. If he heard her comment he chose not to reply on it. She didn't recall anything of what had happened and after listening to the list, Santana was kind of glad that she didn't.

"Going from the list of medication I have here I would be inclined to think of that as the cause of the incident, so it's not all doom and gloom. It could have been much worse, Miss Lopez." As he finished, the doctor briefly glanced over the top of his clipboard and gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah…" Santana murmured. She knew instantly what he was alluding to. Heart attack. Santana had to agree a passing out because her heart decided it wanted to beat out of her chest was infinitely better than having to experience that again.

"We have been in touch with your doctor in New York," Dr Bowie said, and Santana felt her stomach sink at those words. "He faxed us over your records and after having had a look at your medical history, and I have to say that considering what happened to you a few months ago, Miss Lopez, while this is serious it was a lucky escape."

"What do you mean? Why are you talking about medication and doctors in New York?" Brittany asked quietly before Santana could formulate a response.

The doctor went to open his mouth to answer Brittany's question but Santana quickly held up her hand to stop him.

"She doesn't know," Santana told the tall man next to her and his eyes widened in response. He looked at her with eyes that were a combination of apologetic and understanding.

Santana knew the time had finally come to tell Brittany what had happened to her. Telling Brittany about how she nearly died was going to be hard and Santana wasn't relishing the thought of the upcoming conversation. However, it wasn't the doctor's place to tell Brittany what had happened to her, nor did Santana want him to, no matter how appealing that prospect might be.

"Know what? Santana? What are you talking about?" Brittany asked looking a little lost as she looked from her and towards the doctor, desperate to know what was being kept from her.

"Have you finished?" Santana asked the doctor, even though she knew he hadn't. He had mentioned something about checking her vitals and all he had done was blind her with a torch and tell her she was lucky she wasn't having open heart surgery.

As she waited for the man next to her, Santana didn't shift her gaze from Brittany. The woman was still looking puzzled and was growing ever more concerned with every second that passed. She knew what was going to happen next was going to be emotionally draining for both of them. It was a conversation that was going to open a can of worms Santana had firmly kept the lid on since it had happened. There was no way she wanted some strange man standing next to her when she confessed to Brittany she had suffered a heart attack. She wanted to talk to her alone, so he had to leave and Santana was willing to do anything to make that happen. If he wouldn't leave of his own volition then she would get out of the bed and throw him out herself.

The doctor looked like he was going to say no for a minute or two, before he nodded his head and gathered up the clipboard. "There are still a few things I wanna check, but I'll have a nurse come in and finish up in ten minutes or so. The buzzer is right by your right hand if you need anything: just give it a press."

After the quick instructions and placing her notes back on the bottom of her bed the doctor quickly left the room and left Santana with a monumental task ahead of her.

Looking back at Brittany, Santana could see a multitude of questions floating behind her beautiful blue eyes. But along with them she could also see a huge amount of worry and fear within their depths. Brittany was clearly concerned and Santana knew she was right to be.

"Santana, what don't I know?" Brittany asked after a short period of silence as Santana slowly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and contemplated how best to approach her confession.

"Something happened to me, Brittany, something bad." As soon as the words left her mouth, Santana felt a paralysing fear sweep over her. She was a tempted to just not tell her, but she also knew that Brittany was likely to just march outside and demand the doctor tell her what he was talking about. The guy probably wouldn't tell her, patient confidentiality and all that, but Santana had a feeling she would find out somehow and the damage that would do would be irreparable.

"Santana. Please, what's wrong, you're shaking," Brittany said gently and Santana realised that Brittany was right. Her hand was trembling within Brittany's grasp. Looking down at the point at which their flesh was joined, Santana tried to draw some strength from it.

"I'm afraid, Brittany," Santana admitted faintly. Brittany liked her, Santana knew that; she liked her a lot and she wasn't a shallow person. She was a good person, a person who always looked for the good in people, even when it wasn't there. Santana knew that Brittany wouldn't hold what happened to her against her, but she still couldn't help the fear that swept over her when she thought of Brittany being scared off by what had happened to her and the implications it held for their relationship.

"Well, don't be, you know you can tell me anything right?" Brittany said, her eyes shining brightly as they tried to tell Santana that she would be there for her through thick and thin.

"I know," Santana offered with a nod as a single tear escaped her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek. She was touched by Brittany's words; she hadn't known the other woman all that long but she just seemed to have a way about her that made her feel better, that made her feel like she could do anything and Santana realised that waiting and allowing her fear to overtake her wasn't helping. Taking a deep breath, Santana knew she had to just do it, she just had to say the words that she could hardly even say to herself at times. She just had to say them out loud.

Taking a deep breath, Santana locked eyes with Brittany and an allowed her mouth to form the words she had dreaded since she had first heard them months ago. "I had a heart attack."

"A heart attack?" Brittany echoed faintly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes," Santana answered simply as she felt Brittany's hand slacken around her own. Then the other woman smiled at her and released a small and strained laugh. She watched and Brittany completely removed her hand from her own and ran in over her face while shaking her head.

"No, I don't believe it. It's not possible, you're joking you're too young," Brittany said and Santana could see the look in Brittany's eyes. It was one that was begging her to tell her that she was lying. That she was just messing with her and she was gonna laugh and tell her that it was a prank.

"I'm not lying, Brittany," Santana sighed. She wished that she could have told Brittany what she had asked, but she also knew that was never going to happen, no matter how much she hoped and prayed.

Santana continued to watch Brittany as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just told her. She could see the other woman struggling and she felt for her. She still didn't have a grip on what had happened herself and she had had months to try and deal.

She felt a sudden kinship and sympathy for Mercedes and Kurt who had each had to tell her mom and dad what had happened to her. This was the first time she had told someone she cared for and it was killing a little piece of her to see how much this was affecting Brittany. She had an idea that this news couldn't have come at a worse time considering she had collapsed in Brittany's arms just a few hours ago.

"When?" Brittany asked after a short time, her voice flat and her eyes demanding an answer.

Santana moistened her lips and took another deep breath before she answered Brittany's question. "About five months ago."

"Five months…" Brittany echoed as she noisily expelled air from her lungs. "God… is that why you came back to Lima?"

"Yeah..." Santana admitted with a nod of her head. "My doctor ordered me to get away from New York, somewhere that I could rest and to recuperate. My mom and dad travel a lot and when they are back in the States they hardly ever come here so they signed the house over to me a few years back it's been sitting empty since then. My friends know about it and thought coming here would be good for me. They practically forced me to come here; they wanted me to get better. Sitting in my apartment, on my own, in New York wasn't helping do that so I came home."

"But you're only thirty, Santana, how did that happen to you?" Brittany asked, puzzled as to how a seemingly healthy young woman could have a heart attack before she had turned thirty. Santana shared her confusion, because she had worn the same expression Brittany had when Mercedes had stood next to her while a doctor tried to explain to her what had happened. It was an expression she still wore sometimes, coupled with disgust, when she looked at the scar that marred her chest.

Realising Brittany was still waiting for an answer, Santana took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling above the bed. "I don't know, Brittany. I was a fool, I guess. I didn't look after myself. I worked too hard, partied too hard. I drank, I smoked, and I didn't eat properly. It took too much out of me, I guess, and my heart decided to fuck me over."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany probed as Santana looked at her once more.

"I don't know," Santana said as she shook her head after a short time and offered Brittany a small shrug of her shoulders in response.

"How can you not know? We have known each other for a while now, Santana, was it not important enough to mention?" Brittany asked, her voice rising slightly with each word.

"I was scared, ok," Santana snapped at Brittany but instantly regretted it when she saw Brittany's eyes begin to fill with tears once more. She could understand Brittany's anger. She knew where Brittany was coming from, and it was well and truly justified, but she hadn't had a malicious ulterior motive for not telling Brittany about her heart attack. She was a coward, plain and simple, and it was pure cowardice that had driven her to keep quiet.

"Scared? Of me?" Brittany asked and Santana caught her eyes widening when she gave a small nod. "Santana, you know I would never hold something like that against you don't you?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, Brittany, to think less of me, to look at me and see someone who is weak..." Santana trailed off at the end, looking down at her hands as they clutched the blanket thrown over her tightly.

"I don't think that, Santana, I didn't before and I don't know," Brittany said firmly.

"How can you not?" Santana asked, her eyes clenching shut as her voice rose in disbelief. As far as Santana was concerned she was right; she was weak, weak to have the heart attack in the first place and weak because she hadn't told Brittany until her hand had been forced. How Brittany didn't think so she didn't know.

Santana felt the mattress on the bed dip slightly. A warm hand gently came into contact with her cheek and Santana felt her eyes drift open. She looked towards Brittany and found her eyes locked into position as the other woman stared at her. "I don't feel sorry for you, Santana, I don't think you're weak, and I don't judge people over things that have happened to them that are beyond their control. Santana… you could have told me… you should have told me."

"I know, but I like you, Brittany. I like you a lot and you seem to like me back…"

"I do…" Brittany said, interrupting what Santana was saying. "I like you more than you know."

Santana's breath caught in her throat at Brittany's words. Her eyes shone with the possibilities that the statement held. She thought she knew what Brittany was trying to tell her and she returned the sentiment wholeheartedly. But she couldn't touch on it just yet, at least not without explaining everything that was behind her not telling Brittany about what had happened to her.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Brittany. I just didn't want to ruin what we're just starting to develop by telling you about something I desperately want to forget. I know that's probably wrong, I know it's not the best way to start something with you by neglecting to tell you something so important. But it's something I'm ashamed of. Something that when you and Olivia came into my life, it became easy for me forget. It's so shameful, Brittany; who has a heart attack aged thirty?" Santana's voice cracked at the end of her speech and she felt a tear escape from her eye only to be instantly wiped away by Brittany.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Santana," Brittany said firmly and Santana looked up to see the other woman staring at her intently. "I know I said those things before, Santana, without really thinking, but I am sure that lots of people have bad things happen to them when they were young. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to me, not just anyone. It happened to me, Brittany, and I wish it hadn't," Santana cried, only to have Brittany shake her head in response.

"It did happen, Santana, you can't change that. I know that you know that, Santana; bad stuff happens to good people and we have to deal with it, we have to just accept it and move on."

"I have been dealing with it, I have to, I don't get a choice in this. My body screwed me over but it's so hard to deal with it. My housekeeper found me. The doctors say I couldn't have been there for longer than a few minutes. I owe that woman my life. If she hadn't found me I would never have lived long enough to make it to the hospital."

"No…" Brittany said, her hand quickly coming up to cover her mouth, trying to stop the sob that wanted to escape her mouth.

"I lie awake and think about that sometimes… the first few days after, I would just stare at the ceiling in my hospital room and wonder if it hadn't been better if she hadn't turned up to work that day, or if the doctors had just let me go," Santana confessed with a shake of her head. She had never told anyone that. She always felt disgusted in herself when she had thought about all the people who had prayed for her to live. "I've never told anyone this and I shouldn't have thought that way in the first place. Especially when people where sobbing and relieved for me to be alive. People who care for me, Brittany. But so help me, I did think those things, Brittany, I did. I even wished I would have died at times. I still sometimes look at the mountain of tablets that I have to take for the rest of my life just to function and I sometimes wish I had never woken up. I have this huge fucking ugly scar down the front of my chest, I can barely look at it some days."

"I wish that hadn't happened to you, Santana," Brittany said softly, her thumb gently stroking over the soft skin just under Santana's eye.

"I wish I had met you when you lived in New York. Things could have been so different for both of us," Santana confessed, her voice breaking as she thought of how both their lives could have been so different if they had meet in some other place or time.

Brittany smiled wistfully before she shook her head. "They could have been, but then I wouldn't have had Olivia and I wouldn't not have her in my life. Some things you just can't change, Santana."

Brittany was right. Santana knew that. Certain things could be changed, and certain things she wouldn't change. Looking at the woman before her, no matter what happened, Santana knew she didn't want to live another day without her in her life and the same went for the little girl who was part of the package that was Brittany Pierce.

"I wouldn't not have her in my life either," Santana admitted, smiling sadly as she covered Brittany's hand where it still rested upon her cheek. "She's such a great kid and that's why I think that all this happened for a reason. This was a wake up call for me, Brittany. I nearly died and that's what it took for me to realise I was missing something in my life. I had a heart attack and it brought me here, and if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have met Olivia and if I hadn't met Olivia I wouldn't have met you, Brittany, and if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have realised that I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

><p>Looking into the paper cup in her hand, Allison couldn't help how her lips curled up in a mild expression of disgust as she looked at the black sludge filling it up to the brim. She still couldn't quite believe the best part of the hospital had the same crappy coffee machine that the emergency room had. They had to be two of the worse coffee machines in the history of the world.<p>

The stupid piece of junk had taken all her change for just one cup of what she could only describe as motor oil. Hell, it even smelled like something that should be lubricating something in her car not her insides. It had to be the thickest, blackest coffee she had ever had the misfortune to give up on. It was even worse than the shit they served at the diner a block down from her gallery - which always puzzled her considering it was supposed to be Lima's 'business quarter' and filled with as close as their town could get to yuppies. I mean, it was bad business to serve up shit when there were people who would be willing to pay top dollar for something halfway decent. Then again, most people either went the Lima Bean or Starbucks, so she didn't suppose it mattered.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the pointless thought, Allison looked down at the cup again and let out a sigh. She wouldn't be so pissed if she hadn't ordered a cappuccino, only to receive what looked like a cup of molasses. It just topped off the crappy end to an otherwise awesome day.

Grimacing, Allison brought the cup to her lips and gamely took a sip. She had paid for the nasty drink, so as far as she was concerned she might as well drink it, consequences be damned. However, the moment the scalding hot liquid hit her tongue, Allison found herself revising her previous position on the subject as her face twisted in disgust. "Urghhh, gross."

Shaking her head, Allison found herself dumping the coffee down the grate where the cup had first appeared before throwing the cup in the trash can next to it. She would have thrown the whole machine in if she were able to move the piece of junk. She was tempted to order another cup to see if the latte it proudly announced it could produce was any better than the god awful cappuccino she just sullied her mouth with, but thought better of it. There was no way that piece of crap could churn out anything half way decent and she promised Brittany she wouldn't be too long after she had returned with the doctor.

Allison found her mind focusing on her sister as she stared at grid which her coffee had disappeared into. Brittany was worried sick and Allison was worried about her. She had cursed her mom the minute Santana had collapsed and she cursed her again now. The woman meant well, but she just couldn't leave well enough alone sometimes. She was protective of them both, but when it came to Brittany the older woman was like a tiger. She had told her numerous times to just leave Brittany alone; even today she had warned the older woman to just let her questions and suspicions go. She had told her that she could question Brittany and express her concerns later when everyone had gone, but their mom just couldn't leave well enough alone. She was determined that Brittany be aware of every possible pitfall in a relationship with Santana, no matter how unlikely they may be.

Their mom had always been protective of them, but it was only when Brittany had returned from New York that this overbearing mother bear part of her had taken over. Brittany had been distraught and lost and at the time she had needed that from their mom because she had just her heart broken and found out she was pregnant to the very same douche bag.

Now, however, she didn't need their mom to be smothering her and questioning her every move. She was a grown woman; their mom had comforted her and she had been there for her when she healed, but she could make her own choices; good or bad, it was her life and only she could live it.

Allison only hoped Santana would be ok, and that their mom heeded this whole episode as a warning that meddling in this wasn't a good idea. She had a terrible feeling that if something happened to the other woman, Brittany was going to be inconsolable. Not to mention Olivia; that kid adored Santana. She also knew that Brittany would blame their mom and it would put a terrible strain on their already tested relationship. However, she knew that overall Brittany she would blame herself because she was that type of person.

Her sister denied that anything was going on between the two of them, but Allison knew otherwise. She had seen the way they looked at each other throughout the party. Although she hadn't mentioned it at the time, because she had planned to tease Brittany about it later, she had been witness to the kiss they had shared in the hallway. It was clear from the way they had touched each other and the way it had lingered that it wasn't a kiss between friends. While she was ecstatic that she sister was starting to get her freak on with someone, she was scared to death because that someone was lying in a fucking hospital bed a couple of meters away. She was just grateful that Santana had finally woken up, even though this whole situation was a complete and utter mess.

Shaking her head and checking her watch, Allison felt a small smile over take her face. She had spied a couple of Starbucks cups at the nurse's station and she knew there had to be one near the hospital. Big buildings full of people were like magnets to franchises. She was hesitant about leaving Brittany on her own for too long, but she knew her sister would probably appreciate a nice, well-made cappuccino and no Pierce woman would ever refuse piece of banana walnut bread.

Mind made up, Allison spun on her heel and took a step forward only to find herself stumbling back as a blur of black shot past her down the hall. She followed the running form and opened her mouth to shout out, but her words caught in her throat when two strong hands steadied her on her feet. A large mouth formed an apologetic smile for her, before they mumbled the word sorry and then disappeared along with their owner down the hall after the black blur and a huge hulking guy wearing what Allison was sure was a gun.

Taking stock of what just happened, Allison couldn't believe who had just had their hands on her. If this day hadn't already been so messed up she would never have believed what had just happened. Sam Evans had just touched her. Sam 'the body' Evans, boyfriend of the biggest recording artist of their generation, Mercedes Jones, had just had his hands on her. If she wasn't nearing her thirties and tired as hell, Allison was sure she would have reverted back to being about sixteen and a screaming mess. It was so fucking surreal; this whole day was a total mind fuck. Allison didn't think she could take much more. She briefly wondered why he would be here in Lima, since she didn't remember anything on the news about concerts or about him and his and his band members touring. Her receptionist had a daughter who was boy band mad, she was always going to concerts and Marie, God help her, was always having to fork out money for tickets.

Shaking the thought away, Allison decided to head back to Santana's room to grab her jacket and tell Brittany where she was going and what had just happened. She knew it would probably take her mind off worrying about Santana for a moment or two.

It didn't take Allison long to navigate her way down the short corridor that separated her from Santana's room. However, the moment she turned the corner she instantly noticed the burly guy who had been trailing Evans and the black blur standing by the door to Santana's room and looking at her with narrowed eyes. Within a few strides she was in front of him and trying to enter the room she had left a short time ago, but before she could open her mouth she found a hand shoved in her face.

"I need to get in there," Allison said she pointed to the door behind the guy.

"Are you a doctor?" The guy asked with a frown, his deep rich voice elongating the words doctor.

"What? No."

"Sorry can't let you in," the guy said as he shrugged his shoulders and shifted in front of the door in case she decided to rush him. "This is a private matter, no autographs today. You'll have to move along, ma'am."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked, not believing what was happening. She couldn't believe this guy thought she was an Evans fan, that she wanted his autograph. Yeah, he was hot if she was like twelve, but she was married and Brian was, well, better looking. Glaring at the huge dick in front of her, Allison wondered how she was going to get around him. It was like she had stepped into the twilight zone after drinking that coffee. She briefly wondered if that crap had been spiked but dismissed it when she saw a flash of blonde hair in the small rectangle window of the door. "Brittany, are you in there?"

The door opened a crack and Allison sighed in relief when she saw her sister appear looking puzzled. "Allie, is that you?"

"Yeah, Britt, it's me. This guy won't let me in the room," Allison said as she pointed to the hulking man blocking her path.

"It's ok, she's my sister," Brittany told the guard and Allison gave the guy a smug little smile as he rolled his eyes.

Before she could say anything to him about being a tool, Brittany had taken her arm and already pulled her into the room, past the guard. Allison turned to tell Brittany about what a douche bag the guy outside was, but the words died in her throat as she took in the scene she had been dragged into. The first thing she registered was the fact that Santana was looking better than she had when she had first woken up and she was sitting up in the bed. Allison went to smile at Brittany but it quickly faded when she saw that her arms were wrapped around another woman who was sobbing into her chest, mumbling incoherently. It was pretty clear who she was and Allison found herself gobsmacked as her day got even more bizarre.

There, holding onto Santana like she was going to disappear into thin air, and sobbing loudly was Mercedes freaking Jones. She could hear Santana reassuring the other woman that she was fine and not to worry, she wasn't going to die. The form of Sam Evans stood beside them, his face contorted into a look of concern, his hand on the lower back of the woman Santana was holding, offering her strength in the only way he could at that moment and mirroring Santana's words, reassuring the woman before them that she was fine.

"What going on?" Allison asked as she finally found her voice, receiving a sigh from Brittany in response.

Allison snapped her gaze to her sister, who looked as confused as she felt, but along with that confusion Brittany also looked hurt. Allison wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Brittany just shook her head and gave her a look that told Allison that now was not the time. So instead she just looked back at the weird scene on the bed; if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed it.

"I should never have left the room for that crappy coffee," Allison mumbled to herself as she wondered what the hell she had missed while she had been drinking motor oil in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review!<p> 


End file.
